Twenty-something
by ByAllegra
Summary: AU. HALEB. Hanna Marin is a TV production assistant. She starts to work on a drama TV series "Twenty-something" where Caleb Rivers plays a role.
1. Chapter 1

AU. Hanna Marin is a TV production assistant. She starts to working in a drama television series where Caleb Rivers plays a protagonist role.

Ok, this is my first fanfic! English is not my idiom, so this is so difficult to me, and it takes me too much time to write each line, be patient! Please forgive me for spelling or grammar mistakes; I'm doing my best to write correctly!

I will use the names of some characters from PLL and some from Ravenswood, but I do not own the characters and I am going to use only the names, they have nothing to do with those shows. This is a Haleb fanfic.

* * *

Hanna enters the room where all the crew and cast of "Twenty-something" (a drama television series focused on a group of twenty something Californian friends) are reunited for the first chapter's table read.

All the team has been working at their areas since some weeks ago at the preproduction of "twenty-something" although the first ones who started to work were the writers, at this moment they have been working for months since they wrote the first scripts. This is the first time that all the work areas are reunited in the same place at the same time to review the pilot before start the shootings next day.

Hanna takes seat; she has her script copy and a lot of copies of the call sheet in her hands. The crew takes seat in their places too. And finally the cast comes inside; their places are labeled with the name of the character that each one plays in the main table. Hanna looks up and observes one per one. This is the first time that Hanna meets them in person; of course during the preproduction she has had to communicate with them to schedule their outfits fittings, cast meetings, and stuff, but only by phone. The casting team, directors and executive producers were whom were present in auditions and Hanna was working in the production offices during the show's preproduction, and for her, the action is going to start next day, the funny part starts with the shootings.

The first actors who come are Toby and Luke, Hanna's first conclusion is that they know each other because they sit down between jokes and chuckles in their assigned places. The following actress is Olivia, she takes a seat without taking her eyes out of her phone's screen. But she doesn't realize that that seat is for another actress, Emily, who enters the room, coffee in hand, smiling, and she takes seat next Olivia and exchanges the labels. Following Emily, Caleb comes and greets everyone waving his hand; he sits down. Hanna remembers the moment when she called him the first time to schedule his audition, she remembers his voice, an amazing voice and so masculine, and now that she meets him in person she realizes that his voice matches perfectly with his perfect face and his toned body, he's really hot, of course, he is one of the principal roles in the show, he has to be handsome. The supporting roles of the cast keep entering the room. Hanna keeps observing Caleb as he joins the chat between Toby and Luke. She can't avoid his arms muscles, he is wearing a simple black t-shirt, but what good it fits on him!

Hanna's thoughts are interrupted by Alison's entry, she's part of the main cast, she's Caleb's co-star. Alison apologizes for being late, although she doesn't look worried at all, she takes seat and starts to check out her make-up with a hand mirror that she gets from her big purse.

Now that everybody is there, they start the reading, reviewing each line, the director gives some acting indications, and producers and others areas discuss about some details to consider during the shooting. Finishing with the table read, Hanna does her work, she starts by distributing call sheets to the crew and cast. A call sheet is a file with all of the scenes to be filmed and all of the personnel and equipment required for shooting on a particular day, a schedule for cast and crew, so everyone knows at what time has to be ready.

She approaches the three boys who now are joking and laughing again.

 **Hanna** "Hey! Excuse me guys, here's the call sheet, the crew call is at 6 am, but you have to come here at 7 am, please be on time!" she says pointing a paper with a list of names and times.

 **Toby** "Hey! I guess that you are part of the production team"

 **Hanna** chuckles. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I know who you are but you don't know who I am… I already talked to all of you by phone, I am Hanna" She smiles

 **Caleb** smiles at her. "Oh, you are that Hanna! You called me like a hundred of times to remember me each one of my dates with each one of the areas"

 **Hanna** blushes

 **Luke** "And don't forget about her "be on time, be on time"" he jokes

 **Hanna** chuckles again. "Sorry, you don't know how stressful is to coordinate an schedule with twenty actors, a costume designer, five people in costume department, another eight stylists, all the people from the casting team, a director and an executive producer? If you are twenty minutes late for your outfits' fitting I have to reschedule the entire day" she purses her lips but smiling

 **Toby** "Oh dude, you just be on time, you don't want to mess with this girl" joking and looking at Luke

 **Caleb** "I'm going to be here at 7 am tomorrow" he winks at her

 **Alison** comes and interrupts them. "Excuse me! Hey assistant, why I have to be here at 6:30 am? Are you kidding me? The others are coming at 7!"

 **Caleb** "Slow down Ali, it's just half an hour, and she has a name, she's Hanna"

 **Hanna** looks at Caleb. "It's okay" she smiles at him and then she looks at Alison "Your call is at 6:30 am because it takes more time to be ready for girls, look, Emily and Olivia are coming at 6:30 too, your make-up and hair style is a little bit complex that the boy's"

 **Alison** goes away without saying good bye

 **Hanna** "Do you know her?"

 **Caleb** "Yes, she was in some of my acting classes a few years ago, then she left it and now I met her in the auditions… why do you ask?"

 **Hanna** "It's nothing, you called her "Ali" it sounded like you were closed. Nevermind"

 **Caleb** "She's a drama queen, I am not surprised that she has got the part… She's a little bit intense sometimes, I think you already realized that"

 **Hanna** "Yeah" she chuckles

They stay silent for a moment and look each other

 **Caleb** "I thought you were part of the cast when I came, then I realized that you were in the production team during the reading"

 **Hanna** "Why did you think that? I wasn't even in the main table"

 **Caleb** "I don't know, I just saw you and I assumed that you were an actress, maybe because you have a beautiful face"

 **Hanna** blushes

 **Caleb** smiles at her. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" He narrows his eyes and makes a face of thinking "My call is at 7:20 am right?"

 **Hanna** knows he's joking. "Don't you dare to come here twenty minutes later Mr. Rivers"

 **Caleb** chuckles. "Or what, Miss Hanna? Whom I don't know her surname"

 **Hanna** "Marin, I'm Hanna Marin… And if you are late tomorrow I'm gonna make me sure that in the next call sheet your name will appear with the girls' call time" she winks at him

 **Caleb** laughs. "See you tomorrow Hanna" and he kisses her cheek and goes away

* * *

That was the first chapter! Hope you liked it :) I know that not much have happened in this chapter, but I'm writing the following ones, and I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

First day of shootings… there's an atmosphere of enthusiasm… 6 am and the crew already started to work, illuminators are placing the lights; Cameramen, soundmen, and theirs assistants are preparing the equipment. Hanna is just going around helping with some stuff but her work starts 6:30 when the three actresses come. Of course, Alison comes 6:45

Hanna is waiting for the actresses to be ready, she is out of the make-up trailer. She's talking about random things with Spencer, one of her coworkers, she's another production assistant, they met each other a month and a week ago when they started to work, and by now are kind of friends.

 **Spencer** "What do you think about the main cast?"

 **Hanna** "Emily seems okay, I just exchanged a few words with her, but she seems nice. Olivia is completely on her own world… and the boys are funny I think, I chatted with them yesterday… Toby and Luke are a little bit immature, but I like them"

 **Spencer** "What about Caleb? I saw you two laughing yesterday and I saw you were checking him out before during the table read" She smile

 **Hanna** chuckles. "OMG Spence, I was just checking him out, that's all. This is my first job as a production assistant and I will not screw up my career as a TV producer just for a guy"

 **Spencer** "A guy who is pretty hot and was flirting with you, by the way" she says and enters to the trailer to check on the actresses

 **Hanna** "What? No! He was just being nice, that's all" and she smiles because she knows that he was flirting with her but she is not going to admit it to Spencer

The actresses are done with the make-up part, now it's time to do their hair and Spencer is the one who is making sure that they will be ready on time, meanwhile Hanna is waiting for the boys, she looks at her phone's screen, it's 6:57

 **Caleb** shows up. "Hey Han! How are you?" and he checks his wrist watch "It's looks like I'm in time" and smiles cockily at her

 **Hanna** thinks: OMG he just called me "Han" and it sounded so good with his voice… slow down Hanna, you are at work, focus in, concentrate… and she loses it with that cocky smile and she is not even listening what he is saying now

 **Caleb** "Hey you! Are you listening to me?" he chuckles because he knows she's in her world

 **Hanna** "Sorry, What?" she smiles

 **Caleb** "I was asking you where I have to go now" smiling

 **Hanna** "Oh, yes… come over here, I'm leading you… your dressing room is over here, and your first change of clothes is already there" she starts to walk to a building and he follows her

Toby and Luke arrives together at 7:08 but that's okay because they are boys and they are always ready quickly. And their make-up is just a little bit of foundation to avoid the brightness when the camera captures their faces.

The day goes by normally, after shooting the first scenes in the morning, they have a lunch break and then they are back at work.

Spencer is working in the exteriors team, they are shooting an outdoor scene with Luke and Toby on the streets of the town scenography. And Hanna is on the interiors team, they are shooting on set, in one of the bedrooms, Emily, Alison and Olivia are in this scene.

Caleb is wrapped so he goes to his dressing room to take off his character's clothes. And when he is done, he decides to stop by the set, to hang out and to watch the shooting from behind scene. Caleb enters the set and he sees that Hanna is sitting aside while watching the scene's rehearse so he goes and sits next to her.

 **Hanna** "Hey" without raise her look from the papers that she has in her hands

 **Caleb** "Busy day? I saw that you and Spencer were coming and going here and there, and going around all the day"

 **Hanna** smiles and looks up at him. "Kind of… It's just the first day, everyone have to pick up the pace, and then everything is easier... tomorrow will be harder I think, we have the first scenes with extras, that's like fifteen people more"

 **Caleb** "Wow, that stressful, I wouldn't like to be in your shoes"

 **Hanna** chuckles. "I just have to deal with actors and make me sure that they are ready to shooting on time, but her work is more stressful" she says looking up at Maggie a brunette with some thirty-odd years. "She's my boss, it is her responsibility if the shots take more time than planned… Anyways here is your call sheet for tomorrow" she gives it to him, smiling

 **Caleb** takes the paper without even looking at it, he keeps looking at Hanna. "Do you love your job, don't you? Where did you study? How you ended up here?

 **Hanna** nods. "I studied on a TV school for four years and I got my degree… My dad is a TV producer too, so I used to hang out in a lot of TV studios and sets when I was a child, but I didn't get my job here because of my dad, he wanted to me to go back to New York and work for him at his news broadcast, I'm from New York, but I wanted to stay in LA and I wanted to start my career as everyone does, not from a high position just because of my dad. I ended up here because of Sarah, the executive producer, she used to be my professor on TV school"

 **Caleb** "I am from New York too" he smiles at her "I haven't gone back since I graduated from high school, I wanted to be an actor, and my dad didn't take it happily, he's a businessman, he wanted to me to follow his steps… So I had to work as a waiter to pay my acting classes" He gets serious and narrows his eyes "Wait a minute… Are you related to Ashley Marin, the news presenter?"

 **Hanna** smiles shyly. "Ok, you discovered me, I'm her daughter"

 **Caleb** chuckles. "I'll keep your secret"

 **Hanna** "It's okay, it's not a secret, I just don't go around saying "Hi, I'm Hanna Marin, Ashley Marin famous New Yorker news presenter's daughter but people realize it sooner or later when I say that I'm from New York, because of my surname" she rolls her eyes

Their chat is interrupted by the director's assistant who is asking everyone for silence, they are going to start to shooting the scene. Hanna and Caleb remain sitting quietly. She is focused watching the scene so he feels free to stare at her. He is already aware of her beauty since yesterday when he saw her, but now that he has had a longer talk with her, he likes her even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks have gone by since the table read. Everything has been going alright. Some members of the cast and crew are becoming friends. The working days have been very long. They usually spend a lot of time hanging out behind scenes. And Hanna and Caleb too, they are getting to know better each other, and becoming close.

Today is Friday and they are shooting night scenes, so the crew call is at 6 pm. Sarah, the executive producer, who is usually working in her office, is on the set to watch the shootings. Spencer and Hanna are together this time because this scene is full of actors, main cast, supporting cast and a lot of extras, this scene is about a party and the team is working together.

Sarah and Maggie are talking with the director, Hanna approaches them.

 **Sarah** smiles at Hanna. "Hi Hanna! How have you been? I haven't saw you since the table read"

 **Hanna** "Hi Sarah! Everything has been fine, thanks. It's surprised me that you haven't showed up over here earlier, thought you were gonna be here the first day"

 **Sarah** laughs. "You know me very well, I have wanted to stop by over here since first day of shootings, but I have had a lot of work, however, today's shooting schedule fits better in my busy life"

 **The director** looks at Maggie and Sarah, smiling. "I need your assistant in scene someday, look at that face, she should play a role"

 **Sarah** smiles. "Oh yes! she's beautiful, doesn't she?

 **Hanna** blushes

 **Maggie** "No way! I need this girl" and she rests her hand on Hanna's shoulder pushing her closer to her

Everybody laughs

Meanwhile at Toby's dressing room.

Toby, Luke and Caleb are ready, they are wearing theirs characters clothes and they have already stopped by at the make-up trailer, so now they are just waiting to be required on set. Luke and Toby are resting on the couch and Caleb is sitting in a chair. The door is barely open.

Toby's phone buzzes, he grabs it and reads something on the screen.

 **Toby** "Hey guys, one of my friends is opening a bar tonight, do you wanna come over when we are wrapped?"

 **Luke** "Yeah dude, I'm in"

 **Caleb** "I don't know, I'm kind of tired"

 **Toby** smiles playfully. "Are you sure? I'm gonna invite Olivia, Emily, Spencer and HANNA to join us" he says with emphasis on Hanna

 **Caleb** "Ok, maybe I'm not that tired"

Toby and Luke laugh a lot and Luke throws a cushion toward Caleb

Spencer is coming down the hall and hears what Toby says, so she stays toward the door listening to the conversation.

Caleb grabs the cushion and throws it back to the pair

 **Caleb** "Shut up you two! Yes, I like Hanna, ok? You're like a pair of five year old children"

Spencer smiles mischievously and then knocks on the door and enters the dressing

 **Spencer** "Ok guys, time to work, get up and follow me"

They shoot some scenes and after three hours of work, they take a break to eat some pizza.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily are sitting together and Toby approaches them

 **Toby** "Hey girls!" and he takes seat next to Emily. "A friend of mine is opening a bar tonight, Luke, Caleb and I are going, would you like to join us?"

 **Emily** 's mouth is full of pizza, so she just nods

 **Hanna** "I don't know… I was thinking more about to go home and take a warm relaxing bath"

 **Spencer** remembers what Caleb said earlier and she looks at Hanna. "Oh, come on Hanna, you sound like an old lady, you're twenty-three, get some fun, let's go, at least for a while"

 **Toby** looks at Hanna "I agree with your friend"

 **Hanna** gives up "Alright, I'm in"

 **Spencer** smiles "Great"

 **Maggie** comes and joins the talk. "Hey Spence, guess what… It's seems like the director wanna steal Hanna from us, he wants to have her in scene"

 **Spencer** opens her eyes widely. "Wait! What? But we need her on our team" Placing one arm above Hanna's shoulder and hugging her from the side

 **Maggie** chuckles. "That's what I said, but Sarah agrees with him"

 **Caleb** appears from behind Hanna and Spencer; He has listened to Maggie and joins the group "Get over it, ladies. It was kind of obvious that Hanna would end up in front of cameras" he takes seat next to Hanna

 **Hanna** blushes at Caleb's words. "You two are overreacting, they were just saying it, and I am okay in the backstage, I love working with you" she hugs Spencer back from the side and smiles at Maggie who is sitting in front of her.

Everybody is back at work; they go on with the shooting. This scene is focused on Caleb and Alison's characters. They are at the party and they have to kiss each other.

They shoot several takes because cameras need to take them in different angles. During the first take Hanna is watching the shooting behind the cameras, and when Caleb kisses Alison, she feels a lump in her throat. She has convinced herself that she should not have feelings for Caleb, so she forces herself to stay there and keep watching.

Second take, second kiss and she just can't stand it, she's annoyed with herself because she can't be jealous, she hasn't even kissed him, they are just friends, this is something that should happen when you are fourteen years old, not when you're twenty-three; she feels like a stupid teenager. Spencer is over there, on the set, so Hanna just exits the set to take some fresh air. She sits on the sidewalk resting her back on the wall.

Hanna's phone buzzes. Aria's name is on the screen. She's her best friend since kindergarten, and she lives in New York, so they usually talk by phone.

 **Hanna** takes the call. "Hey you"

 **Aria** "Han, how are you?"

 **Hanna** "Fine... Still at shootings, night scenes… what about you?

 **Aria** "I'm fine too… but you don't sound fine, are you okay?"

 **Hanna** wraps her arms around her knees. "I don't know, I don't wanna talk… what are you doing? Are you at Ezra's?

 **Aria** "Hanna, you know that you can count on me, even if I'm on the other side of the country"

 **Hanna** "Yes, I know, but it's nothing, I'm okay. Let's talk about you"

 **Spencer** interrupts them speaking to Hanna by handy. "Hey Hanna, where are you? Can you go to Toby and Luke's dressing rooms and make sure they will be ready in fifteen minutes, we are on the last take here, and the next scene is with them"

 **Hanna** grabs her handy and answers to Spencer "Yeah, sure"

 **Aria** "What was that?"

 **Hanna** "Spencer, my coworker on the handy, I gotta go. Call you tomorrow?"

 **Aria** "Yeah, sure, but if you need something, you just call me no matter what time is it, okay?"

 **Hanna** "Thanks, love you"

 **Aria** "Love you too, call me"

 **Hanna** stands up and walks to the dressing rooms.

Ten minutes later she enters the set with Toby and Luke; and Alison and Caleb leave the place to go to change their clothes, they are wrapped for today, and Spencer goes with them.

The last scene of the day is being shot, Spencer and Hanna have finished their work, So Spencer is at Emily's dressing room hanging with her and Olivia, they are waiting for Toby and Luke to be wrapped, so everyone can go together to Toby's friend's bar. Hanna is waiting out of the set, just in case somebody needs something.

Caleb exits his dressing room and goes to the set, but before entering, he sees Hanna on the side. She's standing up next to the entrance, resting her back on the wall, using her phone.

 **Caleb** "Hey" he smiles

 **Hanna** "Hey" without raising her eyes from her phone

 **Caleb** "Is everything okay?"

 **Hanna** is typing on her phone "Yes"

 **Caleb** "It doesn't looks like"

 **Hanna** "I'm just tired" she lies, she is just in a bad mood

 **Caleb** "Are you sure? I already saw you tired before, and you are always smiling no matter what, and I'm pretty sure that you have never answered me just in one word before"

 **Hanna** finally looks at him and she can't help but smile when she sees his smile

 **Caleb** "That's much better" he smiles even more. "Wanna drink some coffee? I can bring you a cup"

 **Hanna** smiles again. "It's my job bringing people cups of coffee"

 **Caleb** "You should stop to seeing me just like an actor with whom you have to work with, or are you going to bring me a drink later while we are in the bar?"

 **Hanna** "I don't see you just like an actor with whom I have to work with" she says without thinking

 **Caleb** comes closer to her and he looks at her in the eyes

Luke and Toby exit the set and approach them

 **Luke** "We are finally wrapped" he yells, standing up between Hanna and Caleb and wrapping one arm over each one of their shoulders.

 **Caleb** gives him a death gaze

 **Toby** laughs because of Caleb's annoyance. "Okay Luke, we better go to change our clothes and then we can go"

* * *

Hi! Here I am updating! I hope you liked this! Hanna and Caleb are getting to know better each other in these first chapters but I promise, the future chapters are gonna be better! I already have written some of them! I need to have a backup because I'm going to take a plane on Sunday and I'm not coming back to my city until February, it's summer holidays here in Argentina, so I won't have too much time to write, and I want to update at least once a week! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, Emily, Olivia, Toby and Luke are at Toby's friend bar. They are on a spot in the bar's bar talking and drinking. The girls are sitting on barstools, Caleb is standing next to Hanna's barstool resting an arm on the bar, and Luke and Toby are standing in front of them.

 **Olivia** "So… Hanna, I heard that the director wants you to play a role"

 **Hanna** "Wow, how quickly rumors run on set, it's nothing, I'm from the production's team, I'm not gonna play a role" she smiles at her and takes a sip of her drink

 **Caleb** "Oh, come on, you have it in your blood, you can't deny that you would look good on screen"

 **Emily** "Wait! What?"

 **Toby** "I don't get it"

 **Hanna** "Thought you were gonna keep my secret" looks at Caleb raising her eyebrows

 **Caleb** "Thought it wasn't a secret" giving her a cocky smile

 **Spencer** "Are any of you gonna explain us what are you talking about? Or are you just keep going leaving us out of your conversation?"

 **Hanna** "My mom is a famous news presenter in New York" rolls her eyes

 **Olivia** "Is your mom Ashley Marin?" opens her eyes widely

 **Hanna** smiles "Yes, she is"

 **Olivia** smiles "Oh, I love her! She's so kind and funny" and takes a sip of her drink

 **Spencer** "OMG, I always wanted to work at news, and I love her TV program, you have to introduce me please" staring at her

 **Hanna** "Yes, no problem… when we finish with "Twenty something" I'm gonna introduce you to my dad, he's the executive producer. As you said today, Maggie and I need you on our team too"

 **Luke** "Wait, your mom is a famous news presenter and your dad is an executive producer, WTF are you doing here as an assistant, are you freaking crazy?"

They drink and talk for one more hour and then Olivia and Emily decide to get home because they're tired. Luke starts to talk and flirt with a girl.

 **Spencer** "Toby, Where's your friend? We should go to thank him for all of these free drinks"

 **Toby** "I don't kn…"

Spencer gives him a complicity look

 **Toby** "Oh right, I think he's over there"

Caleb thanks Spencer with a smile, Hanna doesn't realize, she's asking the bartender for a drink, and when she turns around, she's alone with Caleb. She sits down again in the barstool. Caleb grabs another barstool dragging it closer to Hanna's and he sits down too.

 **Hanna** looks around "Where is everyone? Spencer and Toby pushed me to come and then they just go away"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "They are looking for Toby's friend"

 **Hanna** looks at her phone "I should go, it's kind of late"

 **Caleb** "Come on Han, it's Friday... are you gonna leave me here alone? At least stay a little more and finish your drink"

Hanna looks at him doubtfully

She knows that it's not a good idea being alone with him, of course she likes him, after what has happened earlier she can't deny it. She felt awkward when she saw him kissing Ali and she got cheerless because of that. But then when he came to check on her, he improved her mood just smiling at her.

 **Hanna** smiles at him "I guess I can stay until I finish my drink"

 **Caleb** "Or I can bring you another drink when you finish that one, and you can make me company, I want you to stay" staring at her

And with that, Hanna's heart melts, but she tries to change the subject

 **Hanna** "Yes, and then when I finish that drink you're gonna bring me another and then I'm gonna end up drunk. No, thanks"

 **Caleb** smiling "Ok, you don't have to drink, but stay here"

 **Hanna** "Why do you want to me to stay? You can hang out with that girl" and she points to a brunette. "Or with her" and she looks at a blonde.

Caleb stands up from his seat and comes closer to Hanna. He stands in front of her, takes her glass and he lays it on the bar.

 **Caleb** looks her in the eyes "All I want is you"

Hanna feels how her heart starts to race, she knew this would happen if they would be left alone, and here they are. Caleb sees her awkwardness but he supposes that maybe she's a little nervous just like he is, because he really likes her. So he keeps going and places a hand on her face and the other one on her knee, coming even closer to her. He stares at her beautiful face, he wants to taste her lips so bad.

Hanna's heart is about to explode when he leans in and finally crashes his lips to hers. And she can't help but let herself go. He kisses her slowly, enjoying the kiss. Hanna kisses him back. She wraps one arm over his shoulders and places the other hand over Caleb's hand, the one that he has on her face. He wraps his lips around her bottom lip and sucks it slowly.

Meanwhile Hanna starts to think again, what the fuck is she doing? But the kiss feels so good, his cologne smells so good too, and his shoulders are so strong.

Caleb raises the hand that he has placed on her knee and places it on the back of her head, but when he tries to deepen the kiss, Hanna pulls away from him abruptly, and he doesn't even have the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth.

Caleb looks at her confused

 **Hanna** "I'm sorry, I can't do this"

 **Caleb** "Han... are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Hanna is mad at herself. She should have stopped in time and don't get into this situation.

 **Hanna** "No, you didn't. It's me" and she places a hand on his face and kisses his cheek. "I'm sorry" and she goes away.

/

Hanna gets home and throws her purse on the couch. She lives in her own modern apartment that her dad bought for her.

She has mixed feelings. She thinks about the kiss, it felt so good, and it would be one of the best passionate kisses of her life, if she hasn't interrupted it. And then she feels stupid because of what she has done. And she thinks about Caleb, how she left him without explanations, he maybe thinks that she's an hysterical girl, or maybe he's annoyed, but it's easier for her if he doesn't want to have something to do with her again, because he is so hard to resist for her.

The next day, on Saturday afternoon Hanna calls Aria

 **Aria** takes the call "Han!"

 **Hanna** "Hey, I need a talk with you. I'm an idiot"

 **Aria** "Okay, is this about the same of yesterday? The thing that you didn't want to talk about? Or something new happened?"

 **Hanna** "Kind of… Do you remember the hot actor that I mentioned some weeks ago in one of our talks?"

 **Aria** "Yeah… of course I remember him, you gave me a very detailed description about him" she chuckles

 **Hanna** "He kissed me last night" she spits it out

 **Aria** "Okay, I don't see what the problem is"

 **Hanna** "The problem is that I like him… he's so kind, he's a gentleman, he's intelligent, and OMG, he's so fucking hot. I love spending the time with him, I know him since some weeks ago, but it feels like we know each other since a lot of time ago, we have shared a lot of time between scenes. And last night when he kissed me, it felt so good, I know he couldn't be just a one night stand, and I won't date a guy with whom I have to work, never ever"

 **Aria** "Hanna! Are you kidding me? Give him a chance, I don't ever remember when was the last time that you told me that you liked someone, you usually get bored so easily of the boys whom you are with… You haven't been in a formal relationship since Sean in high school, you don't know what you are missing, I'm so happy with Ezra, I want the same for you"

 **Hanna** "I can't Aria, not with him. You know how badly is my parents' relationship since they started to work together three years ago, I don't even know how they manage to stay together after what happened last year, if I were my mom I couldn't handle something like that"

 **Aria** "But that has nothing to do with you and this guy that you are talking about, and you know it, what's his name by the way?"

 **Hanna** smiles thinking on him and she responds in a very sweet tone of voice "Caleb"

 **Aria** chuckles. "The way you say his name is so cheesy"

 **Hanna** "Shut up! You should be saying: Stay away from him little slut! You can't date a coworker, or worst, you can't date an actor from the show where you are working"

 **Aria** "That's no happening, I wouldn't say something like that, I wouldn't be a good friend if I do that"

 **Hanna** "So, don't be a good friend please"

 **Aria** "You are so stubborn. We can keep talking for hours and you wouldn't change your mind"

 **Hanna** "Yes, I know… let's talk about something else"

/

Caleb doesn't know what to think. Maybe he kissed her too early. Maybe she doesn't like him that much, but it can't be, because she kissed him back. He really needs to talk to her, he wants to understand her.

At Saturday's afternoon he manages to get her phone number from one of the call sheets. He calls her twice but she doesn't answer. On Sunday he tries again without result.

* * *

Don't hate me for what Hanna did! haha I have something better than a simple first passionate kiss in a bar! Wait for next chapters! And Hanna has her reasons.

I'll update soon, in less than a week!

I want to thank Atramea for her review in the previous chapter, and because I sent to her the first chapter before publish it, because I wasn't convinced about publish, and she gave me her opinion about my story, so thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning. Workday again. Hanna knows that she hasn't options, she has to face the situation today, because Caleb's gonna be there and she can't avoid him since they have to work together. She feels kind of relieved because Caleb's first scene of the day is scheduled after lunch break, so he's not coming until that.

At lunch Hanna is sitting with Spencer

 **Spencer** "Are you gonna tell me what happened last Friday? When Toby and I went back to you, I thought you were going to be making out with Caleb; but instead he was alone trying to figure out why you ran away from him, he really likes you, you know? He felt so bad because he thought that maybe he did something wrong, or that he has made you feel uncomfortable"

 **Hanna** looks sadly at Spencer, feeling guilty "I didn't mean to leave him like that. I'm such an idiot"

 **Spencer** "Yes you are, thought you liked him… that's why I took Toby and left you two alone"

 **Hanna** "I do, I like him. But I don't want to talk about that"

They remain in silence for a moment

 **Hanna** "What about you and Toby?"

 **Spencer** "Just friends. I just got lost with him to do a favor to Caleb" raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips

/

Hanna is waiting for Ali on the hall way, out of her dressing room. She knows that it's just matter of time to Caleb to come. She's nervous playing with her handy's antenna. And that's what happens, Caleb shows up over the other side of the hall way accompanied by Spencer.

 **Caleb** approaches to Hanna "Han, how are you doing? Can we talk?" he says in a calm tone

Spencer knocks on Alison's door and enters her dressing room leaving them alone again on purpose.

 **Hanna** "I don't think so. It's okay Caleb. I already told you, it was me" she says without even look at him.

 **Caleb** "Come on Hanna, just talk to me, I don't know what to think, I mean we were kissing and you just left"

 **Hanna** "It was a mistake okay? Forget about it, it shouldn't have happened"

 **Caleb** "I can't forget it Hanna. If you don't like me, just say it and I won't bother you anymore" says firmly

Hanna doesn't answer

Caleb enters his dressing room, feeling frustrated and when he closes the door, Hanna rests her back on the wall and a tear runs down her cheek. She knows that Caleb deserves an explanation, he has been nothing but kind with her, and here she is, being such a bitch, but she knows that it's easier this way; it's easier for her if he's mad at her. So she just wipes her tear and goes to the set, pretending that she's okay and that Caleb is just another guy more.

/

The week is ending. It's Friday again. During the week Hanna and Caleb have been interacting only for work things, trying to be professionals although what has happened has affected them and nothing is the same. Hanna misses hanging out with him in her free time, he misses their talks, and there's awkwardness between them when they are together, that's why Caleb hasn't tried to talk to her again, he doesn't want to make things worse. He still wants to fix things with Hanna, he's not mad at her; he knows she's an amazing person. It has been hard to him to keep a distance.

Hanna is talking about the day's schedule with Maggie while Spencer is dealing with the cast to be ready for the next scene.

Sarah, the executive producer arrives surprisingly to the set and approaches to Hanna and Maggie

 **Maggie** "Good morning Sarah! How are you? We wasn't expecting you today"

 **Hanna** smiles at her "Hi Sarah"

 **Sarah** smiles "Good morning Maggie! Hi Hanna! I'm fine, thanks. I'm here to talk to you" and she looks at Hanna

 **Maggie** "Fine, you can borrow her, but just some minutes" she jokes and goes away

 **Hanna** looks at Sarah "What is it about?"

 **Sarah** "Have you already read the script of episode seven?"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I have already read all of them"

 **Sarah** "Of course you have read all of them, why I even ask? You were my best student on TV school" she chuckles and shakes her head. "So, today we are wrapping episode's five shooting, and next week we'll shoot episode six, and the following week we start with the seventh one, so that means that in a little more than a week we are going to have a new character". She stares at Hanna for a moment and then she continues "It's a small role, and after discussing about it with the director and the casting team, we agreed that you would be perfect to play it"

Hanna is surprised; she didn't think that this really could happen, or at least not so soon.

 **Hanna** "Thank you Sarah, I'm very grateful. But I can't do that. I love my job, and I don't want to neglect it by playing a role. And I have never acted before"

 **Sarah** "Come on Han, you can do both at the same time, I know you, you are a very capable person, and we have Spencer too" she smiles at her. "And as I already said, it's just a small role, it is Emma, the girl that interferes in the relationship between Caleb and Alison's characters, and I saw that you and Caleb get along, that's very important for the chemistry in front of cameras"

Clearly Sarah has missed a few things about of the relationship between Hanna and Caleb, because she just gave to Hanna another reason to not to do it.

 **Hanna** "I don't think it's a good idea"

 **Sarah** realizes that Hanna is not convinced about it "Look, you don't have to decide it right now okay? I'm gonna give you until Monday to think about it, if you want to do it, we have to do a little test in front of a camera, just to see how you do it, but you are a very expressive person and a funny girl, I think you will perfectly fit on the role. And if you decide to not to do this, it's okay, I will understand and we will make an audition to find an actress"

 **Hanna** smiles at her. "Fine, I will think about it"

 **Sarah** "That's my girl" she hugs her

The first scene of the day is being shot with Caleb, Luke and Toby. Hanna and Spencer are in the make-up trailer with Emily. Ali just has arrived on time to be prepared to shoot the following scene and she enters the trailer.

Alison takes off her sunglasses

 **Spencer** , who is talking to Hanna yells "OOOOOH MY GOD"

 **Hanna** "What's up?"

Spencer is staring at Ali with wide eyes and without blink, so Hanna turns around

 **Hanna** "Shit"

 **Spencer** "Ali! What the fuck were you thinking? Look at your face!"

 **Caroline** , the makeup artist who is working in Emily's face turns around "Holy shit"

 **Alison** looks at them, arrogantly "What? Haven't you ever fallen asleep in the sun? It was an accident"

Alison's face is tanned with the sunglasses' shape. She looks like a raccoon

 **Alison** "I'm sure you can fix this" she says to Caroline

Spencer stares at Caroline, waiting for an answer

 **Caroline** "I don't know, I can try to think about something… maybe with a darker foundation over her eyes… but I don't promise a solution"

 **Hanna** "It's the same, she can't shoot like that, look at her, she's all tanned. She can't appear with white skin in one scene, and then tanned, and then white again, I mean, we're shooting interspersed scenes, it would be a continuity error"

 **Spencer** takes her face between her hands "Fuck. You're right"

 **Alison** "I'm here and I'm gonna shoot no matter what, okay? You fix this somehow" she says being bossy

 **Hanna** "Haven't you listened? You can't! You should know that you mustn't get tanned, you're a professional actress" she says annoyed. Then she looks at Spencer "Please, go and bring Maggie here, we need to reschedule Alison's scenes and we have to replace them with others, and if you find Sarah, bring her too, maybe she's still on set"

 **Alison** gets angry. "Wait! What?" she says looking at Hanna, then she looks to Spencer "Don't bring Sarah here, she's gonna kill me"

 **Hanna** "You should have thought about that before lying down under the sun as a sea elephant"

And now Alison is furious at Hanna

Spencer comes with Maggie and Sarah to the trailer. Of course Maggie and Sarah agree with Hanna and including four reschedule the shooting. Sarah has a long conversation with Alison and then she sends her home, with the prohibition of being in the sun. By contract, actors have to keep their looks to not break the continuity of the show, and Alison has broken the rules.

During lunch break, the cast studies the lines for the new scenes rescheduled to replace Alison's. It's not so hard because these scenes are from the following shooting, Monday's schedule, so they have already read them.

Spencer and Hanna are waiting for Emily and Luke, they are in the dressing room's hall way.

 **Spencer** "I laughed a lot when you called her a sea elephant" she says amused and she smiles biting her bottom lip

 **Hanna** "It just came to my mind, and I said it without thinking" she smiles

 **Spencer** "I saw you talking to Sarah this morning, something happened?"

 **Hanna** "No, she just wanted to talk about a role from seventh episode, she wants me to play it"

 **Spencer** grins. "That's awesome Han!"

 **Hanna** "I said no… but she gave me until Monday to think about it"

 **Spencer** "Why? It would be funny! What is the role that she wants you to play?"

 **Hanna** "Emma"

 **Spencer** "Oh… okay, now I get it"

 **Hanna** "Anyway, I won't do it…"

 **Spencer** "I still think that it is a good opportunity, it would be funny, and you should not miss the experience"

 **Hanna** "Thanks Spence, but I don't think so" she smiles at her. "Can you wait for Em and Luke? I need to get a coffee"

 **Spencer** "Sure" she smiles at Hanna

Hanna goes away. Spencer is just standing there, using her phone, when Caleb shows up walking down the hall. He shakes playfully his hand between Spencer's face and her phone's screen, so she looks up at him.

 **Spencer** chuckles "Hey! Are you bored or what?"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Kind of, I have like a free hour until my next scene and I have nothing to do"

 **Spencer** "Perfect, I have to talk to you"

 **Caleb** "Okay, wanna come in?" opening his dressing room's door

Spencer gets inside and takes seat, Caleb does the same

 **Caleb** "So… what do you want to talk about?"

 **Spencer** "It's Hanna, I need you to talk to her"

 **Caleb** "I tried to talk to her last Monday and she didn't want to, she doesn't want to have nothing to do with me, she let it pretty clear"

 **Spencer** "Yes, I know, she's so stubborn. But this is not about you two… or maybe, kind of… but it's not about your relationship"

 **Caleb** looks at her with uncertainty "So, what is it? Is she okay?"

 **Spencer** "Yes, don't worry, she's okay. Sarah talked to her today, she wants Hanna to play a role. And Hanna is going to miss the opportunity precisely because of her stubbornness"

 **Caleb** "What has it to do with me?"

 **Spencer** "The role is Emma, the girl between your character and Alison's. She will have to act all her scenes with you if she accepts"

 **Caleb** "Oh… okay, I'm gonna talk to her. This is an amazing opportunity, she shouldn't miss it. I mean, it's not like she has to act with me for so long, there are just a few scenes, and I don't know what I did to her to push me away that way"

 **Spencer** "Thank you. You didn't do anything wrong and she knows it"

 **Caleb** "She told me that it was her, but she didn't give me a good reason or at least a logic reason. Do you know why she doesn't want to have nothing to do with me? Maybe I mixed things and she doesn't like me that way, maybe she kissed me back because I took her by surprise, but she should tell me if that was what happened, because I would understand, I would never do anything to bother her, or to make her feel awkward"

 **Spencer** places her hand on Caleb's shoulder. "It was not what happened ok?" she stays silent for a moment staring at him, she feels sorry for him. "Oh god, I shouldn't say this because I shouldn't get myself in middle of your issue but she admitted to me that she likes you okay? She didn't say to me what the problem is, but as I already told you, you didn't do anything wrong, you always have been kind to her" she smiles at him

 **Caleb** smiles back. "Why do you do this? I mean, you got lost with Toby that night to give me the chance to be alone with Hanna, and now here you are trying to help me again"

 **Spencer** chuckles "I don't know. I got to know quite well you two during this time, and I like you two. And I think that it would be too cute seeing you two together"

 **Caleb** smiles "Thank you"

* * *

I was going to update tomorrow, but here I'm in honor of Ashley's birthday! Happy birthday Ashley Benson! :)


	6. Chapter 6

It's still Friday. Today's shooting is wrapped.

Hanna is in the parking, ready to go back home. She is looking for her car keys into her big purse. Caleb shows up behind her.

 **Caleb** "Han…"

She recognizes his voice, she loves how her name sounds said by him, and she hasn't listened to him saying it for days. She turns around and looks at him.

 **Hanna** "Hey"

 **Caleb** "Do you have a minute? I want to talk to you, but don't worry, It's not about last Friday night, I got it"

 **Hanna** feels guilty. "Yes, sure"

Hanna gets her car keys, throws her purse into her car and she closes the door, then she looks at him.

 **Caleb** "Spencer told me about what Sarah has offered to you"

 **Hanna** "It doesn't matter, don't worry, I won't play Emma"

 **Caleb** "That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say just the opposite. I think you should do it… and I am here to say to you to don't miss this acting experience because of me. I don't know what happened and I would like to have the relationship we had before, at least. Things don't have to be this way" he honestly says

 **Hanna** "That's not the only reason. I don't want to neglect my job as production assistant. And I have never acted before, I'm not sure if I could do it. If I say yes it would be a huge responsibility. That's not for me"

 **Caleb** "If Sarah asked you to do it, is because she knows that you can play the role without neglect your duties. And you don't know if you could do it because you haven't even tried. Don't miss this Hanna. I can help you, okay? We can read your lines together and then rehearse a scene if you want"

Hanna remains in silence

 **Caleb** "Sarah gave you until Monday to think about it, right?"

Hanna nods

 **Caleb** "So, think about it… and if during the weekend you want to talk about it or ask me something or if you need anything, just call me. You already have my number"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Thank you Caleb. And I'm sorry for have been such a bitch to you the other day when you came to talk"

 **Caleb** smiles back "It's okay"

Hanna stares at him as he goes to his car.

/

Monday morning. Hanna has thought about Sarah's offer to play the role and she thought about the conversation that she had with Caleb as well. He's right, she has to try it. She made her decision, but before talk to Sarah, she wants to talk to Caleb again. She didn't call him during the weekend, she prefers to meet him at work.

Hanna enters the make-up trailer, Spencer is already there; Also Luke, Toby and Emily are there.

 **Hanna** "Hi guys" greeting everyone and she approaches Spencer

 **Spencer** "We have a quiet day today" she says while checking the call sheet

 **Hanna** "Yeah, first scenes from sixth episode… Maggie told me that fifth chapter's scenes with Alison that are pending are going to be scheduled for Friday, to give her tanned skin some time to vanish, but she's coming back here on Thursday to shoot all her scenes from sixth episode, and then, next week we are only shooting episode seven"

Both of them are checking the call sheet now

 **Spencer** "Okay… now we start the shooting with them" she says referring to Emily, Luke and Toby. "And then in the second scene are Luke, Toby and Caleb… and Emily will be free until lunch break… So, do you want to stay on set with them meanwhile I wait for Caleb to come?" she looks at Hanna

 **Hanna** "No, it's okay, you go to the set with them, I'm gonna wait for Caleb and I'll make him be ready on time for his scene, I want to talk to him anyway"

 **Spencer** "Okay, fine" She smiles. "He's coming in about half an hour according with the schedule"

They have to wait for the three actors to be ready with the make-up, so Spencer makes conversation with Hanna.

 **Spencer** "Have you thought about playing the role?"

 **Hanna** "Yes… Caleb came to me to talk about it the other day… He's okay with that, he also advised me to do it"

 **Spencer** "So, will you play Emma?" She looks at Hanna expectantly

 **Hanna** "Maybe" she smiles. "I want to talk to Caleb again, just to be sure… I want to live the experience of acting, I was unsure about it because I didn't know If I could do it, but I have never given up on anything without trying, and I'm not starting now"

 **Spencer** "Never? Kind of, I would say… you gave up before even trying having something with Caleb"

 **Hanna** "Shut up Spencer! That's different… and now that I remember my conversation with him, you were the one who told him about Sarah's offer! You just can't keep your mouth shut, don't you?"

 **Spencer** winks at her "You're welcome"

/

Half an hour later, Hanna is out of the dressing rooms' building, waiting for Caleb to arrive. She's using her phone.

 **Caleb** shows up "Hey"

 **Hanna** looks at him and smiles "Good morning, how are you?"

 **Caleb** "Fine, thank you. What about you? Have you thought about what you had to think about?"

 **Hanna** "Yes, I did… Do you still want to help me with my lines?"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "Of course"

 **Hanna** smiles back "So, I'll do it"

 **Caleb** "That's awesome"

 **Hanna** "Fine, now go and get changed, the costume assistant has already left your first change in your dressing room"

 **Caleb** "Yes, but you have to come with me, and wait for me outside of my dressing room to make me hurry up, and then you have to lead me to the make-up trailer and wait for me over there too, do your job" he says playfully, he just want to spend time with her like they used

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes "Ok, Mr. Rivers, follow me" she jokes

After Caleb getting changed, they go to the make-up trailer and while the make-up artist is working on Caleb, Hanna comes out from the trailer to make a phone call to Sarah, who is in her office, and to give her the answer. Sarah is excited, she loves Hanna, she has been always her favorite, her protected, and she wants for her an amazing career as a TV producer, that's why she brought her to work in her show after her graduation from the TV school.

 **Hanna** enters again to the trailer "It's done, I said yes. They want to see me in front of camera tomorrow, to test me; I have to rehearse a scene"

 **Caleb** "Okay, we can rehearse it together. Do you have a copy of the script here? I left my copy at home"

 **Hanna** "Yes, I have copies of all the scripts in my car, but we can't do it now, you have to shoot a scene in…" she checks the time on her phone "like ten minutes"

 **Caleb** "I know it, silly" he smiles at her. "I mean that we can read the lines at lunch and if we have time we can also rehearse it"

 **Hanna** "Good"

At lunch, they both sit alone to read the lines of Emma's first scene while eating lunch, that's the scene that Hanna has to prepare for tomorrow's test. They are sitting next to each other to share the script. Emily, Spencer, Luke, Toby and Maggie are sitting a little further in another table.

 **Maggie** "Seems like we lost her, Spence" looking at Hanna

 **Spencer** chuckles. "Yes, we lost her, but not because she's gonna play a role, we lost her because she infuriated Alison last Friday, I wouldn't like to be here on Thursday when she returns to the shootings"

 **Maggie** "Hanna was right, she had a point, there was no other option than reschedule her scenes, and this is not high school, Alison is difficult to deal with, but she knows she made a mistake"

 **Emily** "Difficult to deal with? She made run a rumor about me sleeping with a director to get the role in the movie that I filmed last year, just because she wanted the part that I got"

 **Toby** chuckles. "wow that's like too much"

 **Emily** "Yes, but she does things like that because she likes being a bitch more than being an actress"

 **Spencer** "So, Hanna is dead girl… she called her a sea elephant"

 **Luke** "Really?" and he laughs at loud

 **Emily** chuckles "Yes she did, I was there"

 **Toby** "At least it seems like she's enjoying her last days alive" he says as he looks at Hanna and Caleb, they are laughing a lot and having too much fun

Luke throws a chip from his table straight to Caleb's face

 **Maggie** "Talking about high school…"

 **Spencer** "No, he doesn't even behave as a teenager, he's like a child"

Hanna grabs the chip and throws it back to him; it falls right into Luke's glass of Coke. And she gives him the finger.

 **Maggie** chuckles "Okay, that was unexpected"

Caleb laughs a lot

That is Hanna Marin's "lovely" way to defend Caleb.

/

At Tuesday morning Hanna has her meet with two members from the casting team and Sarah. One of the casting members acts the scene with Hanna (because Caleb is at shootings) while Sarah and the other one, are watching them. A camera is recording.

Hanna is great at playing the role, she does an excellent audition; Thanks to Caleb of course. He has been helping her the day before, at first he helped her to remember the lines, and then to rehearse the scene, he also gave her some advises. Sarah is really happy, because although she wanted to Hanna to play the role, the audition was needed to test Hanna, and it worked, she's a perfect Emma.

After that, Hanna goes back to shootings.

 **Spencer** "Here you are! How did you do it?"

 **Hanna** is smiling "I got the part"

 **Spencer** "Awesome" she hugs her

 **Caleb** shows up and sees the girls' happiness. "Han! I guess you got the part" he says smiling

 **Hanna** jumps in Caleb's arms and she hugs him. "Yes, and that's because of your support. Thank you soooooo much"

 **Caleb** hugs her back. "No, that's because you are awesome"

Spencer goes away because Maggie calls her by the handy, she's required on set.

 **Hanna** looks at him, still in the hug. "Yes, but I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't come to talk to me, and thank you, because you came despite how I treated you"

 **Caleb** kisses her forehead. "It doesn't matter, I'm glad we fixed things. At least you talk to me now"

 **Hanna** pulls away from their hug. "I'm glad you still want to be my friend"

Caleb feels a lump in his throat when he hears the word "Friends"

 **Caleb** "I better go to get changed for the next scene" he forces a smile

/

On Thursday Alison comes back to shootings and to everyone's surprise, she's in a good mood. She arrives on time, according to the call sheet. Hanna doesn't know if it's good or bad, maybe she reconsidered and she just accepted her mistake, or maybe she's up to something… who knows?

It's afternoon. The last scene of the day is being shot with Olivia and Alison. Spencer and Hanna are sitting in the floor in one side of the set, they are checking the scenes scheduled in the call sheet for next day. Caleb shows up over there after changing his clothes, he's wrapped for today. He approaches the girls.

 **Caleb** "Hey" he says in a low voice because of the shooting

Hanna makes a gesture with her hand to invite him to sit next to her. Caleb does it. Hanna comes closer to him and she rests her head on his shoulder. He smells her rich perfume, he wants her so bad.

When the director cuts the take, Hanna raises her head and looks at him.

 **Hanna** "I thought you were going to go home, you're wrapped"

 **Caleb** "Are you kicking me? I can go if you want" he says joking and he pretends to stand up

 **Hanna** "Nooo" and she pulls him down from his arm

 **Hanna** 's phone buzzes and she looks at the screen. "Hey Spence… it's my mom, I have to take this, it must be important, she knows I'm at work"

 **Spencer** "Don't worry, I'm staying here"

Hanna exits the set to take the call

 **Spencer** smiles at Caleb. "Seems like you two are closer"

 **Caleb** "Yeah… kind of… she put me in the freaking friendzone, nobody ever gets out of there"

 **Spencer** "Give her some time" she says smiling

Half an hour later, the shooting is wrapped. Spencer goes with Olivia and Alison to the dressing rooms and Caleb exits the set. When he comes out, he sees Hanna sitting in the sidewalk and he approaches to her.

When he is closer, he sees her sad face and some tears coming down over her face. Hanna notices him and she wipes her tears. He sits next to her.

 **Hanna** "Is the shooting wrapped?"

 **Caleb** nods "What's wrong Han?

 **Hanna** "I need to deliver the call sheets for tomorrow between crew members" and she leans in to stand up but Caleb stops her

 **Caleb** "That can wait some minutes, they are storing the equipment. Are you okay?"

Hanna doesn't answer, she just takes her phone and hands it to Caleb, showing him something. Caleb reads the screen. It's a gossip website announcing her parent's divorce.

 **Caleb** looks at her "I'm sorry Han. Do you want to talk about?"

 **Hanna** "I'm okay… I was aware that this could happen… It's just that I don't like finding out this way, my mom called me because she wanted to say it to me before I read it on internet, since there are a lot of gossip websites posting about it. But I wish that they would tell me in person, or at least not by a hurried phone call from my mom. They could have talked to me earlier, before that exploded publicly" another tear runs down her face

 **Caleb** "It's okay Han, this things happen, I'm sure they are doing it for their sake, and for you"

 **Hanna** "Yes, I know… This may sound weird but at some point this is kind of a relief. Their relationship is broken since some years ago… they started to work together three years ago, and at first it was okay. But then their relationship started to crumble, they had to start to share too much time together at work. I was already living here in LA, but I remember the fights that I used to hear when I was visiting them in New York, I started to visit them less frequently because I couldn't stand the situation. They used to argue a lot at work and then at home, because they used to return home being mad at each other. Like a year ago, my dad cheated on my mom and they were separated for some months, then they gave a second chance to their marriage… now it seems like it didn't work… That fucking news broadcast where they work has ruined their relationship" She says this last phrase with anger.

 **Caleb** joins the pieces together now "Oh… that's the reason because you don't want to be with me? You think that two people who work together can't be together and be happy?"

Hanna nods with tears in her eyes

 **Caleb** looks at her in the eyes. "You can't think like that because of what has happened between your parents, or because of your dad's mistake. Things aren't always that way, and all the relationships are different"

 **Hanna** "I made my decision Caleb" she stands up. "I have to go back to work"

Caleb stands up too, he grabs her wrist to pull her closer and he hugs her. Hanna hugs him back, resting her head on his shoulder. Hanna really needed this hug, she feels his strong arms around her body and it makes her feel contained.

They remain like that for some minutes, and then Hanna pulls away and looks at him.

 **Hanna** "Thank you Caleb" and she leaves a tender kiss on his cheek.

He makes an effort to not grab her face and kiss her passionately as he wants since so long.

Hanna enters the set to finish her day of work.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! It's longer than the previous chapters! :) And Hanna and Caleb are close again! Merry Christmas for tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

Friday. Last work day of the week. It's night shooting again, the general call for today is at evening.

Hanna is at Emily's dressing room

 **Hanna** chuckles. "Wait! Stay still" she is trying to zip up Emily's dress

 **Emily** chuckles too "I shouldn't have eaten that hamburger at lunch"

 **Hanna** "Shut up! You're perfect… it's done"

 **Spencer** talks to Hanna by handy "Han, where are you?"

 **Hanna** grabs her handy and answers. "I'm at Emily's dressing room, why? Do you need something?"

 **Spencer** "Caleb wanted to know where you were, he's here with me. He's going there"

 **Hanna** "Okay"

 **Hanna** looks at Emily. "You're ready, now go to the make-up trailer, Spencer is there"

 **Emily** smiles playfully. "Are you kicking me from my dressing room to make out with Caleb on my couch?" she jokes

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes. "What part of "just friends" is what people don't understand?" She checks time on her phone "Come on Em, hurry up!" and they exit the dressing room

 **Emily** approaches to Hanna and whispers in her ear. "My dressing room is all yours" she says amused and kisses Hanna's cheek, then she starts to walk away

 **Hanna** "You know what? Maybe that rumor about you sleeping with that director, wasn't just a rumor" she yells at Emily, joking of course

Hanna is in the dressing rooms' hallway waiting for Caleb when he shows up.

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Hi! How are you?"

 **Caleb** "Hi! I'm fine, what about you? How are you doing? Are you better?"

 **Hanna** "Yes, I'm much better. Aria, one of my friends, went to see my mom yesterday. She told me that she's okay and I talked with my mom by phone again last night. I wished I could be there with her, but she seems to be fine. And my dad called me too"

 **Caleb** "I'm glad you are better" he says smiling

 **Hanna** smiles back. "Well, I have to go to the costume department to get your first change… the costume assistant is sick and she didn't come, wait for me at your dressing"

 **Caleb** "Okay"

Hanna goes and brings the costume. She knocks on Caleb's dressing room door. Caleb opens the door, he's talking by phone with someone, so he does a gesture with his hand inviting Hanna to come inside.

Hanna gets inside and she hangs the change of clothes.

 **Caleb** speaks in his phone. "I'm shooting until half past eleven, more or less. I'll let you know when I'm wrapped"… "Otherwise we can meet right at the party"… "At Noel Kahn's mansion"… "Okay, right. See you". He finishes the call

 **Hanna** "Sorry for intruding… but, you said Noel Kahn, the famous actor?"

 **Caleb** "Yes, we have some friends in common, and there's a party tonight at his mansion"

 **Hanna** "OMG, I love his movies" she says excited

 **Caleb** chuckles "Wanna come?"

 **Hanna** smiles with enthusiastic. "Really?"

 **Caleb** "Yes, you can come with me after shooting if you want"

 **Hanna** "Thank you" she jumps on him, hugging him

 **Caleb** "Girls…" he rolls his eyes and hugs her back

 **Hanna** "But I can't go like this… I'll need to change my clothes before we go"

 **Caleb** "You're perfect like that, you could go just in pajamas and you would be gorgeous as well"

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes. "Really Caleb? Look at me… I can't go wearing jeans to the Noel Kahn's party at his mansion"

 **Caleb** "Okay, we can stop by your home before we go, but you have to rush… and we can leave your car there too, so we can go together in my car"

 **Hanna** "Perfect. Now I have to go to rub in Spencer's face the fact that I'm gonna go to a party at Noel Kahn's mansion. Thank yooooooou" she says excited, smiling widely.

Hanna jumps on Caleb again, she grabs his face and she places a noisy kiss on his cheek before exiting his dressing room.

/

After the shooting, Hanna and Caleb go to Hanna's apartment. Hanna opens the door and they get inside.

 **Caleb** "Wow, your apartment is huge"

 **Hanna** "Yes, my dad usually tries to make up his mistakes buying things for me, I would always forgive him anyway, he's my daddy" she smiles

 **Caleb** grabs a picture frame and stares at it. "This is you?" he says pointing the photo

 **Hanna** approaches him "Yes, and the other one is my friend Aria, this is from our first day of school"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "You were so adorable"

 **Hanna** smiles cockily "I'm still adorable"

 **Caleb** "Oh, yes… it was very adorable of you to give the finger to Luke the other day…"

 **Hanna** laughs. "You may sit over there, I'm gonna be ready in some minutes" she says pointing the living room

She goes to her bedroom to change her clothes and fix her hair and make-up, twenty-five minutes later she shows up in the living room where Caleb is sitting on her couch using his phone.

Caleb looks at her, she's stunning. She's wearing a simple very short black dress and her beautiful blonde hair is falling over her shoulders. And she's so hot over those high heels.

 **Hanna** "What do you think? I'm okay like this? Or maybe I should wear…"

 **Caleb** interrupts her, staring at her body without even blink once. "You're perfect like that"

/

They arrive to the party. The mansion is full of people, inside and outside. Several bars are placed around to get drinks, there's a lot of alcohol. And the music is in a very high volume.

 **Caleb** wraps an arm around Hanna's shoulder to lead her without losing her. "Come here Han, let's go to meet my friends, I texted them, they are inside"

Once inside, they look for Caleb's friends and they meet them next to one of the bars.

 **Caleb** "Hey guys… she is Hanna" he says introducing her, then he smiles at her

The guys greet Hanna

 **Caleb** "Han, they are Matt, Ian and Zack"

 **Hanna** "Hey guys, nice to meet you" she says smiling

 **Matt** "Do you want to drink some champagne?" pointing a bottle next to him

 **Hanna** "Yeah, sure"

Matt grabs a glass and pours some champagne on it, and then he hands it to Hanna

 **Hanna** "Thank you"

Caleb takes a glass of champagne as well

They spend like an hour and half laughing a lot while getting drunk. Hanna fits perfect with his friends; they are having a very good time hanging out together. In one moment, Noel Kahn shows up over the spot where they are, and he approaches them when he sees Hanna.

 **Noel** "Hi Caleb! What's up?" But he quickly turns his look from Caleb to Hanna

 **Caleb** "Hey dude! Great party"

 **Noel** "Who is this gorgeous girl?" staring at Hanna

 **Caleb** "She's Hanna, she came with me"

 **Hanna** is in awe. "Hey Noel, nice to meet you" she says smiling

 **Noel** "Is she your girlfriend?"

 **Caleb** is in doubt about what to answer. "No… she is…."

 **Noel** interrupts him. "Great, so you won't be bothered if I steal her for a while… Wanna dance?" he says looking at Hanna

 **Hanna** "Sure"

Noel takes her by the hand and they disappear in the crowd. Caleb feels a lump in his throat; he feels an annoying impotence inside, because that's true, Hanna is not his girl.

An hour later, Hanna hasn't come back yet. And Caleb is increasingly anxious. He can't stand the fact that maybe Hanna is making out with Noel somewhere. So he decides to go to look for her. After making his way into the crowd, he finds Hanna. She has a drink in her hand and she's dancing with Noel, it's a very hot dance, and he's behind her pressing all his body on hers. Caleb stares at Hanna, she looks like very drunk. He can't stand what he's seeing, he is so jealous, he just wants Noel to take his hands off of Hanna's body. He approaches them.

 **Hanna** "Heeeey" she hugs Caleb

Her rich perfume has vanished because of the smell of the alcohol, and he notices that.

 **Caleb** pulls away from the hug and grabs her drink. "Han, you should stop drinking for tonight"

 **Hanna** "Come on Caleb! Don't be boring" and she tries to get back her drink, so Caleb drinks it all for her

 **Hanna** "Caleeeeb" she pouts

 **Noel** "Come on gorgeous, let's go for another drink" and he grabs her hand and they go away

But this time Caleb follows them.

Hanna and Noel go to the enormous kitchen of the mansion. The lights are off, but it has very big windows and the lights from outside are illuminating the place.

 **Hanna** "Thought we were going to get a drink, there's nobody here" she manages to say

 **Noel** "You're right, there's nobody here" and he wraps an arm around Hanna's waist and pulls her closer to him, sticking her body to his, against countertop.

In that moment Hanna feels his arousal.

 **Hanna** "We should go back to the party Noel"

 **Noel** "Come on babe, you can't leave me like this" he says, starting to kiss her neck

Two months ago, she would probably have fucked him so hard and she would have had fun with him, but now, all she has in her mind is Caleb, even drunk, all she wants is him.

 **Noel** slides a hand underneath her dress, stroking one of her thighs.

 **Hanna** tries to pull him away, but she's too drunk. She has no force, and she's dizzy. "I said no, it's not my fault if you are a wanker"

 **Caleb** "Hey dude, you have already listened to her, get away from her"

 **Noel** pulls away from Hanna. "Fuck you girl, you shouldn't make a guy feel horny if you're not going to do anything"

 **Caleb** "Slow down, she didn't do anything"

 **Noel** "That's the problem" and he goes away very frustrated

 **Caleb** approaches Hanna "You okay?"

Hanna nods, stretching her arms asking for a hug without saying a word.

Caleb hugs her. Hanna wraps her arms over his shoulders, she barely can stay on foot.

 **Caleb** "God, you are really drunk, we should go" he looks at Hanna without stopping to hugging her and he raises her face with one of his hands to make her look at him "Are you okay? Can you walk with those heels?"

 **Hanna** smiles. "You are sooooooooo hot, fuck you Caleb"

 **Caleb** chuckles. "Okay, let's go" He puts one of Hanna's arms over his shoulders to help her to walk, holding her by the side.

They walk to Caleb's car. And he helps Hanna to get in. When he leans to fasten Hanna's seat belt, Hanna wraps her arms across his torso and she presses him against her body.

 **Caleb** "Hanna, please"

His face is next to her face and he is making an effort to avoid the fact that her boobs are pressed on his chest.

 **Hanna** chuckles. "mmmm… you smell soooo fucking gooood"

 **Caleb** "I have to drive Han, let me go; I don't wanna hurt you trying to release me"

 **Hanna** lets him go. "You are so boring" she crosses her arms over her chest and puts an angry face.

Caleb goes to the driver side and gets in the car as well. He drives away. After five minutes Hanna falls asleep, her head is resting on the seat belt. Caleb looks at her and smiles, she's so beautiful when she's asleep.

They finally arrive to Hanna's place. Caleb gets out of the car after parking it, and he goes to Hanna's side.

 **Caleb** "Han, wake up… we arrived…" he whispers while stroking her face

Hanna wakes up and smiles with half-opened eyes

Caleb unfastens her seat belt and helps her to get out of the car. Then he wraps one of her arms over his shoulders to help her to walk again.

In front of Hanna's apartment door, Caleb looks for her keys in her purse and then he opens the door.

He leads her to her bedroom and when he lays her on the bed, she pulls him down over her body, and she wraps her arms strongly over his torso again, holding him.

 **Caleb** "Hanna, come on…"

She tries to kiss him but he turns his face to the side

 **Hanna** chuckles "Come on, Caleb… I want you… I want to be with you…" and she quickly raises one of her arms and squeezes his cock through his jean

 **Caleb** sighs. "Fuck Hanna" he makes an effort to not to surrender at her seductions

Now that Hanna is only holding him with one arm, he releases himself from her and he kneels next to the bed, looking at her.

 **Hanna** "You don't want me" and she pouts and her eyes become watery

Caleb takes her face between his hands making her look at him.

 **Caleb** "That's not true, I want you so much Han. That's why I can't do this now, not like this, you're drunk" he says stroking her face with one hand and with the other he takes one of her hands

 **Hanna** "Why? I want you now"

 **Caleb** "You aren't wide awake. I want to hear you saying it sober, I want you to really mean it. I won't take advantage of your drunkenness" he wipes one tear that runs down her cheek

Hanna makes an effort to keep staring at him but she's falling asleep again. Caleb stays there, kneeling and stroking her face until she is deeply asleep. Then he takes off her heels and throws a blanket over her body. He pecks her lips.

Of course he won't leave her alone in that state of drunkenness, so he goes to the living room and lies down on her couch. Trying to avoid thinking about the blonde who is sleeping so close to him and the fact that he hasn't gotten laid for almost two months, he has lost the interest in other girls since he met Hanna. After some minutes, he falls asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday morning. Hanna wakes up, she half-opens her eyes; she has a strong headache because of her hangover. She stretches her arms while yawning.

When she pulls the blanket aside, she realizes that she's wearing her last night's dress and she tries to remember what happened last night. Her memories are blurred, she has some flashes, but she can't distinguish between what she thought to do and what she really had made. That's when a flashback about having Caleb on top of her on her bed comes to her mind, so she jumps out of her bed and leaves her bedroom.

Hanna finds Caleb sleeping in her couch. She runs her hand through her hair, fuck, she can't remember clearly anything between being dancing with Noel and ending up lying on her bed. She approaches him. He's sleeping so peacefully, Hanna stares at him and smiles. How has he ended up there? The blurred image about having him on top of her comes to her mind again. She's not sure if that's a real memory or if she just has fantasized it. She's glad of finding him on the couch, it means that the second option is the correct one and she has only fantasized with him, like she has done a lot of times before.

Hanna becomes aware of her state of disarray, so she runs into her bathroom to remove her messed make-up, but before taking a shower, she goes to her bedroom and grabs her blanket, then she throws it over Caleb's body and goes back to the bathroom.

After taking a shower, Hanna decides to wake Caleb up, but before that, she makes some coffee and pours a cup for him.

Hanna sits over the coffee table in front of the couch where Caleb is asleep and she places the cup in the table next to her. She doubts for a moment, she feels ashamed, she doesn't know what happened while she was drunk, and it looks like he took care of her.

 **Hanna** places a hand over his shoulder. "Caleb… hey… Caleb" she whispers as she slowly shakes his shoulder

 **Caleb** wakes up and smiles at her with his eyes half-opened "Hey… morning"

 **Hanna** "I brought you some coffee, drink it, you have to tell me what happened last night, detail for detail"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Slow down… I just woke up…" he stretches his arms and looks at her "Are you sure about wanting to know everything?" and he chuckles again

 **Hanna** "Come on Caleb! It's not funny"

 **Caleb** raises his back and sits on the couch, facing Hanna. "I was just kidding ok? Not much happened, what do you remember?"

 **Hanna** thinks for a moment and then she speaks "Mmm… just being dancing with Noel" she says while narrowing her eyes "and then everything is blurry, but I think we went to the kitchen, and we were alone… I don't know why I would had gone there, it wasn't like I wanted to make out with him"

 **Caleb** looks at her "Why are you so sure? You were pretty drunk and you like him"

 **Hanna** "Seriously Caleb? Do you think that I am capable of going with you to a party and kiss another guy, knowing that you are over there? I'm not that bad, I'm not that kind of bitchy girl" she says seriously. "One thing is that I can't be with you, and another thing would be if I didn't want you, and that's not true, I care about you, you are so important to me" she looks right at him "So yes, I'm sure Caleb" she honestly says

Caleb feels disappointed, he had a little hope that when Hanna wakes up this morning she would still want to be with him like she said last night, but no, this sober Hanna doesn't want to be with him that way.

 **Caleb** "Okay, sorry… not much has happened, I just entered into the kitchen and you came to me, you wanted to go home because you were too drunk and tired, so I just brought you home and you fell asleep, I didn't want to let you alone in that state of drunkenness, so I just crashed on your couch" he lies, or better said, he omits some important details

 **Hanna** "Sorry, I ruined your night with friends" she looks down

 **Caleb** places a hand on her knee "No, you didn't… it was funny and they loved you"

Hanna smiles at him.

 **Caleb** stands up from the couch and grabs his shoes from the floor. "I should probably go"

 **Hanna** "But you haven't even drunk a sip of your coffee"

 **Caleb** "I have to go, Han"

 **Hanna** "Fine… you may use the bathroom if you want"

 **Caleb** "Thanks" he says and walks to the bathroom

He comes out from there some minutes later and he approaches Hanna

 **Caleb** "We have our first scene together on Monday… do you need any help with that?"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "No, it's okay… that's the one you already helped me to prepare… unless you have a trick to not to feel nerves"

 **Caleb** chuckles "You'll do it very well, I'm sure"

They walk to the door, Hanna opens it.

 **Caleb** kisses her cheek "See you on Monday" he says and turns around to go

 **Hanna** "Wait!" she places a hand on his shoulder

Caleb turns to her again.

 **Hanna** "Thank you for taking care of me last night"

 **Caleb** "It's okay Han… That's what friends are for" he says smiling sadly and goes away

/

At Monday morning the crew and cast have the table read of episode seven, and although Hanna has a small role on it, she participates more like a member of the production in the meeting, so she sits next Maggie as she always does.

Hanna and Caleb don't exchange a word because he arrives when the table read is up to start and then he goes away when it finishes because his first scene is after lunch, so he doesn't need to stay.

After the table read Spencer is in the dressing rooms' hallway. Hanna approaches her.

 **Hanna** "Spence!"

 **Spencer** "How are you for your first day as an actress?" she says smiling

 **Hanna** smiles "I'm feeling very nervous! I'm glad it's after lunch, until then I'm from the production team, let's talk about something else, I don't wanna think about it"

 **Spencer** "Okay… so, how it was the party at Noel Kahn's mansion?" she says raising her eyebrows

 **Hanna** "Mmmm… it was funny… the part when I was still sober. I danced with Noel… then I don't know, it's all a blur"

 **Spencer** opens her eyes widely "Did you dance with Noel Kahn? Did you make out with him too? Or maybe better… did you sleep with Noel Kahn?" she says excited

 **Hanna** "What? No! I didn't say that Spencer! I woke up in my own bed, with my own clothes… Caleb brought me home"

 **Spencer** smiles playfully "So, maybe you did something with Caleb!"

 **Hanna** "No, he just crushed on my couch"

 **Spencer** "How do you know? You were drunk… do you know what happened between being dancing with Noel and being lying on your bed? You could have done a lot of things"

 **Hanna** "Fuck you Spencer! I haven't even thought about that! Why do you raise me doubts?!"

 **Spencer** chuckles "I was just saying… I'm sure Caleb would has been next to you in your bed and not in the couch if something had happened"

 **Hanna** "Yes, you are right… and I think that I would remember if something happened with him, I wouldn't forget it…" She tries to convince herself, but she still has that image of him on top of her, on her bed that she can't forget.

 **Spencer** "So don't worry, I was just joking, okay?" she says and changes the subject "Olivia is at her dressing room, if she doesn't come out in ten minutes, make her hurry, ok? She has to fix her hair and make-up too. I have to go to talk to Maggie and…"

But Hanna is not listening to her; she is lost in her thoughts, still thinking about her blurred night and Caleb.

 **Spencer** waves her hand in front of Hanna's face. "Hey! Hanna! Are you even listening to me?"

 **Hanna** "Sorry, what?"

 **Spencer** rolls her eyes "If you are going to be lost in your thoughts because of what I have said, you should go and ask Caleb to clear your mind, ok?"

 **Hanna** "I can't go to him and say "Hey Caleb, how are you? I have a question… there's an image running on my mind about you on top of me on my bed, did I imagine it? or that actually happened?" she says being ironic.

 **Spencer** laughs "An image of him on top of you on your bed? OMG Hanna!"

 **Hanna** "Forget that I have said it" she says and goes away

 **Spencer** "Hanna! I was asking to you to…" she yells

/

At lunch break Caleb comes back. His first scene of the day is with Hanna, who plays Emma, a girl involved in a love triangle between his character and Alison's. Spencer welcomes Caleb and sends him to his dressing room.

Hanna is changing her clothes at Emily's dressing, of course there's a dressing room for guest actors, but Emily insisted in share her place with Hanna.

 **Emily** is lying on her couch and she chuckles while she looks at Hanna. "Han, what are you doing?"

 **Hanna** is putting on a blouse "Why?"

 **Emily** "That change of clothes is mine. Didn't you see the big label with my character's name on it? Your change is over there" she says pointing a hung dress with a label that says Emma.

 **Hanna** "Oh… sorry, I was distracted"

 **Emily** "Yes, I noticed it when you overflowed your glass at lunch… are you okay?"

 **Hanna** smiles "Yeah, just a little thoughtful" and she takes the dress to get changed

/

Hanna and Caleb are on set. The technicians are getting ready to shoot the scene, so they are waiting. Caleb is sitting on the couch of the scenery of the coffee shop where they are about to shoot and Hanna is standing close to him.

 **Caleb** "Are you ready?" he says smiling up at her

 **Hanna** "Yeah… just a little bit nervous" she answers without looking at him

It is true that she is a little nervous because of her first scene, but she is also distracted by thinking about the possibility that maybe something that she can't remember could have happened between them. And she's worried because of the fact that it is hard for her to look right at his face without feeling ashamed because of the image of them on her bed is coming to her mind. How the fuck is she going to manage to make a scene with him this way?

So, she decides to find a way to talk with him, and subtly ask it to him. She needs to talk with him to be able to act the scene correctly, and feeling comfortable.

 **Hanna** sits next to him on the couch "Caleb… may I ask you something?"

 **Caleb** looks at her "Sure… what is it?"

Hanna thinks for a moment, trying to find the correct words

 **Caleb** "Hey… ask me whatever you want" he smiles at her

 **Hanna** "You… Would you tell me if something happened between us the other night?" she says without looking at him

 **Caleb** "Why? Did you remember something?"

Caleb doesn't want to tell her the details of that night, he doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, or ashamed, or awkward, especially now that they are about to shoot a scene together. But he doesn't want to lie to her neither, and if she remembers something, he has to tell her.

 **Hanna** "Just tell me, Caleb" she places her elbows over her knees and rests her head over her hands, hiding her face.

 **Caleb** places a hand on the side of her head and he strokes her running his fingers through her strands of hair. "Nothing has happened okay? I would never do something with you in that state of drunkenness, and you know it"

She doesn't move, although she believes him, that image of them on her bed is so vivid, she still hasn't the guts to raise her look and face him. So, Caleb continues.

 **Caleb** "And if you have some memory or blurred image, or something, is because you tried to kiss me, but nothing happened okay? You just quickly fell asleep"

 **Caleb** takes her face and makes her look at him, he looks at her into the eyes. "Don't be silly, don't worry. It's okay… I'm being honest, nothing happened… Do you thing that I'm capable of doing something with you, knowing that you wouldn't want to, if you were sober?"

 **Hanna** "I know you Caleb, I believe you… sorry for trying to kiss you, I didn't mean to play with you… and thank you again for have taken care of me"

 **Caleb** "It's okay" he smiles at her. "Now give me a smile, you can't act a scene with that face"

Hanna smiles

 **Caleb** "That's better… let's rehearse the scene okay? You need to get into the character"

 **Hanna** "Thank you for helping me with this… I feel nervous"

 **Caleb** "You'll do it great, you know the scene very well"

Hanna hugs him and kisses his cheek.

The scene is shooting in three times, making different takes in different angles. Hanna does an excellent work, she plays Emma very naturally. She's glad of having talked to Caleb, it helped her with the distraction that she has had all day.

Caleb has kept from himself the detail that Hanna not only has tried to kiss him but also has tried to have sex with him, and the incident with Noel too. He just thought that it was not necessary for her to know it because after all, nothing has happened. But he's getting tired of playing a friend. He can barely keep the distance.

/

Tuesday. Hanna doesn't have scenes today. Caleb has a long day instead, full of scenes; his character is in almost all the scenes scheduled for today.

Hanna, Spencer, Caleb and Olivia are in the make-up trailer.

The make-up artist finishes with Caleb's make-up.

 **Hanna** "Spence, what if you stay here waiting for Olivia and I go with Caleb?"

 **Spencer** "Yes, sure"

 **Caleb** looks at them. "Is my change already at my dressing?"

 **Spencer** "Your first change yes, it is already there"

 **Caleb** "Okay, so I'm gonna go on my own. Don't worry, I'll be on the set in time" he says and exits the trailer.

 **Spencer** "Is he okay?"

 **Hanna** shrugs "I don't know, I always go with him"

Later, on the set, Hanna is chatting with Olivia, Emily and Spencer while waiting for the crew to be ready for shooting. Caleb shows up over the other side of the set and he sits on a chair and starts to read the script, reviewing his lines for the scene. Hanna leaves the girls and approaches him.

 **Hanna** "Hey"

 **Caleb** "Hey" he says without raising his eyes from the script

Hanna takes a chair and drags it closer to Caleb, and then she sits.

 **Hanna** "Is everything alright?"

 **Caleb** "Yes, I'm just trying to concentrate for the scene" he says icily, still looking at the script

 **Hanna** "Fine… I won't bother you anymore" and she stands up from her chair

 **Caleb** immediately feels guilty, so he looks up at her. "Wait… do you need something?"

 **Hanna** "I just wanted to ask you for some help with our scenes for tomorrow… I already studied my lines last night, but maybe you can give me some advises… I'm kind of freaked out. Anyway, I know you have a busy day today, don't worry"

 **Caleb** "No, it's okay. I'm not in the last scene of the day… I can stay for a while and review the scene with you if you want, before I go home"

 **Hanna** "Are you sure? I mean, probably you will be tired" she feels like he isn't totally convinced about helping her, but she doesn't know why, he has been weird all day.

 **Caleb** "Stop by my dressing when I finish shooting my last scene"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Thank you, I'm so nervous about tomorrow's scenes, I really need your help"

And here is Caleb, being a friend of Hanna again.

/

When the last scene of the day is being shot, Hanna goes to Caleb's dressing room, leaving Spencer on set. She knocks at the door, and Caleb opens.

 **Caleb** "Hey… come in"

 **Hanna** "Thank you for helping me"

Hanna enters the room and she sits on his couch

There are two scenes that Hanna has to act the next day. The first one is kind of simple, some lines and a little bit of interaction. But the second one has gestures of seduction, advances, suggestions, and a make out session over the end.

 **Caleb** "Okay… let's start" he sits next to her

They start by reading together at loud the lines of one of the scenes though Hanna already knows the lines. In the middle of the reading Hanna lies on the couch, resting her legs on Caleb's lap, and after some seconds she unconsciously takes the pen that she is using to take notes and she starts to play with it in her mouth. Caleb notices it and he can't focus anymore in the reading, he can't stop to stare at her, he wants her so bad. He can't stand the situation, he has to do something.

 **Caleb** interrupts the reading "You already know pretty well the lines. I don't see why you need my help" he says and stands up from the couch, moving her legs off his lap.

 **Hanna** "Yes… that's true, I know the lines… maybe if we rehearse the scenes you can give me some advises or tips… like the other day"

 **Caleb** "It's that too necessary? You know how the scenes are… maybe that's not a good idea…" he means how physically close they have to stay to act the second scene

 **Hanna** stands up as well. "Yes! Caleb, please. I feel insecure about this. I know that the director will give me directions, but what if I do it too overacted, or if I can't do it… or if I suck at it… I wouldn't ask you to do this, if it wasn't too necessary… I won't be able to sleep tonight because of my nervousness, I shouldn't have accepted this role" she runs her hand through her hair and throws herself on the couch. She is sitting with her back pressed on the couch's backrest and her head is tilted back, staring at the ceiling.

Caleb looks at her and he can't help but force himself to keep holding back his desires and feelings for her and continue helping her although it hurts him. He just can't let her feel worried if he's able to do something to help her. So he puts her happiness again over his.

 **Caleb** "Han! Chill, you did it pretty well the other day despite being a beginner. And Sarah is a very professional producer, she wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't capable of play the role, you also did an audition!" He sits next to her "Come on, let's do this, I'm gonna help you" he sighs

They start by acting the first scene, he gives her some tips, and all goes well. In the second scene, they obviously only rehearse it until the make out session, leaving that part out of the rehearsal. But even leaving the make out session out, they are still very close, as the script describes. Hanna starts to be distracted by him as well, his cologne, his voice, his arms, his lips, he is just too hot. Despite she wants him, she also knows that she has to concentrate. She needs to act the scene tomorrow, so she manages to stay focused on doing her best and play Emma as well as possible. But Caleb is overwhelmed with this situation. He can't hold himself back anymore, he really tries, but this is his limit.

When Hanna approaches him telling her line and she places her hands on his chest, staying just a few inches from his lips, Caleb abruptly cuts the rehearsal and sits on the couch.

 **Caleb** "Okay… I'm done, I can't do this anymore, this is a torture Hanna"

 **Caleb** sighs and he continues "You know what? Today I was decided to take a distance from you. I mean not by avoiding you, but I realized that we spend too much time together, I am most part of the day with you, every day, we are kind of glued, because we feel good with each other, we don't do it on purpose, it just happens naturally… so I wanted to spend less time with you, instead of all the damn day, but then you showed up asking for my help and my plan was gone. I couldn't say no! I can't say "no" to you… and I can't stand this situation anymore, I don't want to be your friend Hanna! I can't take you out of my mind, not if I'm with you all freaking day!" he explodes

Hanna is about to say something, but Caleb hasn't finished yet.

 **Caleb** "Don't worry okay? Tomorrow we are gonna play the scene as professionals, and you are going to do it excellently because you are amazing. But we're gonna do it in front of the cameras, as actors… not here at my dressing room, alone… I'm not mad at you, okay? I don't want to push you away. You made your decision and I have always respected it, now put yourself in my place, please. It's hard for me to be with you without being with you, so help me to make it easier Hanna, give me some space"

Hanna sits next to him on the couch, she wasn't expecting this. She knows he's right; she feels like shit for having been so thoughtless. She doesn't know what to say. She stares at Caleb. Caleb stares at her.

There's a knock on the door.

 **Caleb** "Come in"

 **Spencer** enters the room and she immediately feels a strange environment. "Sorry for interrupting!" She looks at Hanna "Do you have the copies of tomorrow's call sheet?"

 **Hanna** "Yes, sorry! I totally forgot!" she stands up from the couch but before following Spencer, she looks at Caleb again "I'm sorry, and thank you for helping me" and that's all what she manages to say.

* * *

Hi everyone! This chapter was actually divided in two chapters, but I know you want Hanna and Caleb to be together as soon as possible, so I'm hurrying a little bit the story. Thank you for your reviews :)

And I'm sorry for grammar mistakes, I really try to do mi best! and I correct my chapters several times by reading them over and over again before updating, but since english is not my idiom, some mistakes escape from me.

Thank you for keep reading my fic!


	9. Chapter 9

Hanna is at home. She's on the phone with Aria.

 **Aria** "Wait! And you just went away? After everything he told you, you just thanked him for his help and nothing else? HAAANAA!"

 **Hanna** "I'm such an idiot Aria…" she sighs "He took me off guard, I wasn't expecting it"

 **Aria** "Yes, you are an idiot. Sorry, but as your friend I have to be honest"

 **Hanna** "I don't know what to do… he's right, we are all day together, it's hard for me too, I like him so much, every day I like him even more... but then I come back to the reality, if this show works out when it's on air, we will probably shoot another season, and maybe more, I mean, it would be years of working together… What if our relationship doesn't work? What if I lose him as a friend too?"

 **Aria** "Hanna, you are already losing him! Wake up! Are your fears stronger than your feelings for him?"

/

Wednesday.

Hanna, Maggie and Spencer are talking about today's shooting.

 **Maggie** "The guys of the lighting department asked me to exchange this scene for this one, so this one will be shot first, although this is previous, okay?" she says pointing the call sheet

Spencer and Hanna nod

 **Maggie** "So, be sure to alert costume department, make-up, actors, everyone, I'll talk with the director, he should arrive in any minute" she says and goes away

 **Spencer** looks at Hanna "Was everything okay between you and Caleb yesterday when I interrupted you?"

 **Hanna** "You saved me, we were just talking, or better said, he was talking to me and I wasn't sure of what to say or do" she sighs

 **Spencer** "I don't know what you were talking about, but it's not like you could avoid him and don't answer, because he is coming before lunch"

 **Hanna** "I know… I know… I just have to figure out what I want to do. Why everything has to be so complicated?"

 **Spencer** "You are the one who make things complicated Hanna"

/

Hanna is with Emily at her dressing room.

 **Hanna** "Hey, pay attention to me Em! This is important"

 **Emily** is using her phone. "Sorry!" she throws her phone on the couch and approaches Hanna

 **Hanna** "This scene that you are about to shoot now is the following one of the scene that you are gonna shoot later, that one is previous of this one… We had to exchange them by request from lighting department"

 **Emily** "Okay, no problem"

 **Spencer** speaks to Hanna by handy. "Hanna, two options… one, you come here and wait for Caleb to let him know about the change in the schedule so he wears the correct change of clothes for the scene, or two, you go to Alison's dressing room and you make her hurry because she's taking too much time over there… I hope you notice what a good friend I am for letting you choose, and I'll take care of the remaining option"

 **Hanna** grabs the handy and answers. "And option three? Wear Lady Gaga's meat dress and enter the lion's cage in the zoo" she says being ironic.

 **Spencer** "So…"

 **Hanna** "I'm on my way to Alison's dressing" she says faking a smile

 **Emily** chuckles. "Wow… did I miss something?"

Caleb hasn't scenes early in the morning; he starts in the last one before lunch break. And Hanna's scenes with him are after lunch. Hanna wants to earn some time and avoid as much as possible talking to him. She knows that their situation is complicated and they can't keep going this way, that's not fair to Caleb. But she's confused about what to do.

/

Hanna doesn't go to have lunch with everyone. She's pretty nervous because of the scenes that she has to play. So she just stays at Emily's dressing trying to chill, reviewing the script, getting changed and all of that is a perfect excuse to avoid Caleb too.

After lunch break, Hanna is still at Emily's dressing, lying on the couch, she is alone because Emily is already wrapped and she went home before lunch.

 **Spencer** talks to her by handy "Okay Han, time for make-up, come here to the trailer. You know how is this, don't make me go over there to make you hurry… oh, and don't worry, Caleb is not here"

 **Hanna** sighs. "Going" she answers and stands up from the couch to go there

/

Hanna is ready at the outdoor set where her first scene is going to be shooting, waiting to start. Caleb shows up and approaches her.

 **Caleb** "Hey Han!" he smiles

 **Hanna** "Hey"

 **Caleb** "Forget about what I said yesterday, ok? I want you to be comfortable with me to play the scene… How are you?"

 **Hanna** smiles at him, he's always so kind, he always has the correct words. "I'm freaked out… these scenes are complex than the other scene I shot the other day…"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Chill… it's okay, everything will go well"

The director approaches them to give them some directions and indications for the first scene and he tells them where to move around during it, so the cameras can take them correctly. After rehearsing the scene, they shoot the first scene. Hanna does it perfectly despite she feels a little nervous, Caleb's words before shooting have really helped her.

Now they have to shoot the second one. This scene is from the same episode, but in a different location, so they have to wear the same costume. They just move to another place, the scenography of Caleb's character's apartment. This is the hardest part for Hanna and Caleb, this is the scene where they are closer and they have the make out session. Caleb is getting a little nervous too, not because of acting, but because of Hanna. But he pretends to be relaxed to make it easier for her.

The director gives to them the indications for this scene as well, movements, gestures, and positions in front of cameras. They rehearse the scene once, to coordinate acting with cameras, leaving the make out session out of the rehearsal. And then, they are ready to shoot.

The director yells action and they start. Everything goes fine, Hanna y Caleb have a special chemistry between them, they look amazing together. The director seems very satisfied with their acting until the make out session.

Caleb approaches Hanna, and as the script says, he crushes his lips on hers. He starts to kiss her against the wall, as the director marked in the rehearsal. They join their lips, this kiss is without tongues involved, it's supposed to be fictional… but in each move of their lips they become less aware of the cameras, their hearts race as they enjoy each other's lips, until…

The director cuts the scene, interrupting them.

Hanna and Caleb pull away

 **The director** approaches them. "The take is perfect up to the make out session, that part is not working, you aren't transmitting the correct feeling" and then he turns his look to Caleb "You are not in love with Emma, you are falling in love with Ali's character, so kiss her as if you only feel physical attraction, less sweet and more rough"

 **The director** stares at them. "Place the hand that you had on her face on her lower back" he says looking at Caleb. Then he looks at Hanna "And you slide a hand underneath his t-shirt at some point as you kiss" he commands and then he returns to his place behind the cameras.

 **Director** "Okay, let's do this only from the last line, we don't have to redo all the scene"

Hanna and Caleb take their positions, waiting for the signal to resume the scene. Caleb stares at her, she's so beautiful, he smiles at her. Hanna smiles him back, she wants those lips so bad, his white teeth are perfect, he is so strong, she loves the feeling of his arms wrapped over her body while holding her.

 **Director** "Action"

Caleb says his last line before the kiss and he takes her again and joins their lips once again. This time he grabs wildly her body, pressing her against the wall. He places one of his hands over Hanna's lower back, as the director asked, and his other hand on the back of her head, leading the kiss. Hanna wraps her arms around his neck. The kiss is passionate this time, now it looks like as a real make out session. Hanna slides her hand underneath his t-shirt as she was told. Caleb feels her hand running over his abs, she's driving him crazy, he tries to think about something else, but that's so difficult, he wishes to hear the director saying that the scene is done, he can't hold himself anymore and his breath becomes heavier as seconds go by. Fuck, this hasn't happened to him before while kissing other pretty actresses in a scene.

Caleb's wish comes true when the director yells "Done"

Caleb abruptly pulls away from Hanna, making a weird noise when their lips separate. She opens her eyes and looks at him, but he quickly goes away.

/

Hanna is absent-minded. She goes to Emily's dressing to get changed. She has to go back to work as a TV production assistant but she's sunk in thought. She can't stop to relive in her mind kissing Caleb.

She changes her clothes and then she sits on the couch. She's burdened between feelings, fears and desires. She rests her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands, looking at the floor. She thinks about Caleb and she feels a warm inside of her, like a heat wave running over her body. And Aria's question comes to her mind over and over again "Are your fears stronger than your feelings for him?" Of course not, her feelings for Caleb are stronger. She has to do something.

Hanna stands up from the couch and exits the dressing. She walks down the hallway and stands in front of Caleb's dressing room door. She's about to knock on the door, but instead of that, she just opens it and enters.

 **Caleb** is standing there; he hasn't changed his clothes yet. "Please Hanna, leave me alone! I just barely held myself and-"

But Hanna doesn't let him finish his phrase, she takes his face between her hands and crashes her lips on his. It takes him by surprise but he reacts and places his hands on each sides of her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissing her back.

This time they are alone, this time the kiss is real, this time both of them are sure of this. Hanna wants to show him how much she likes him, how much she wants him, how much she cares about him. She owes this to him, she has been pulling him away, she has made him suffer, she has rejected him without giving him an explanation. And he always has been kind to her, he has supported her with the acting thing, he has taken care of her when she was drunk, he has even endured the friendzone.

Hanna presses her lips over his bottom lip, then she tilts her head to change the side as she parts a little more her lips, capturing his lips between hers. Caleb wraps his arms over her waist, holding her tightly. Hanna opens her mouth and runs her tongue along his bottom lip, licking it. Caleb moans and opens his mouth as well, meeting her tongue with his. This is the first time that their tongues meet each other's, and it feels so good. Caleb raises his hand placing it on her face, stroking her cheek while kissing. Then he runs that hand up, running his fingers through her hair and placing it on the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

The kiss is passionate; Caleb starts to walk, taking some steps back, leading them up to the couch. He parts their lips to sit down on the couch and then he extends an arm to take her hand and he pulls down, making her sit on his lap. Hanna sits on him and rests an arm over his shoulders, he wraps his arm around her back, holding her, and places his hand on her hip. They look into each other's eyes for a moment. Caleb smiles at her and she smiles back. He places his other hand on her face and makes her bend down so he can join their lips again, and they start to kiss again.

 **Caleb** pecks her lips, finishing the kiss and looks at her "Thought this wouldn't happen ever"

 **Hanna** takes his hand "I'm sorry for taking so long"

 **Caleb** "You are here now" he says and leaves some kisses on her cheek

Hanna turns her face to the side to find his lips again and she slowly starts a new kiss.

They keep kissing some minutes more, but Caleb is a guy, and he has a gorgeous blonde sitting on him, a blonde whom he wants so badly since weeks, and on top of that, he has strong feelings for that beautiful girl, so he needs to take a break, he needs to stop. Thanks god someone knocks on the door.

 **Hanna** "Mmm…" she pulls away from his lips and she tries to stand up from his lap

 **Caleb** stops her, so she stays sitting on him. "It's okay, it's probably Spencer" he whispers to her

 **Caleb** "Yes?"

 **Spencer** "It's me, Spencer… have you seen Hanna? I can't find her" she yells through the door

 **Caleb** chuckles. "Come in, Spence"

 **Spencer** opens the door and sees Hanna sitting on Caleb's lap, with her arms wrapped around his neck. "OMG!" she approaches them and hugs them "You're so cute, I knew you two would end up together" she pulls away from the hug and looks at Hanna "you could have chosen another moment by the way, I have been looking for you for a while, I need you! And after all this time that you made him wait for you…"

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes and cuts her off. "Thank you Spencer… What do you need?"

 **Spencer** "Maggie needs one of us to stay on set during next scene because she has to go to Sarah's office, while the other of us is in charge of actors. Right now Toby and Luke are shooting, and then Caleb joins them in the next scene" Spencer looks at Caleb "Caleb! You haven't changed your clothes yet!" she looks at Hanna "Hanna! It was supposed to be you the one that would make him get changed for his next scene"

 **Hanna** smiles at her. "Okay, perfect! So, you go to the set, and I'm gonna change his clothes" she jokes

 **Caleb** chuckles "That's okay for me"

 **Spencer** "No way" she grabs Hanna's arm and pulls her up, making her stand up "You are going to the set"

Hanna laughs and before exiting the room with Spencer, she pecks Caleb's lips and he smiles at her when she pulls away.

* * *

Yeeeeees, they are finally having something :) And of course after everything he has had to go through for Hanna, she was the one who had to show some feelings for him this time! Hope you liked this chapter ;)


	10. Chapter 10

The same day, later...

Hanna is on set when Caleb shows up ready to join Luke and Toby for the next scene. They are still shooting the last take of their previous scene, everyone is in silence. He comes from behind her, so she doesn't notice his presence. Hanna is focused watching the scene.

Caleb approaches her and he just leaves a kiss on her cheek, they haven't talked about what they want yet, he doesn't know if Hanna is ready to be with him in a formal relationship and make it public, so he just stands next to her and looks to the front where the scene is being played.

Hanna stares at him as he watches the scene. He is so handsome. She comes closer to him and wraps her arms around his arm, he looks at her and smiles, she pecks his lips. Nobody seems to notice them; everyone is focused on doing their job.

When the scene is done, Hanna leaves his arm and takes the spreadsheet where Maggie usually writes down what time the shooting of a scene starts, and what time it finishes, and she does it for her.

/

After the scene with the boys, Caleb is wrapped, Luke too. There's only one more scene, with Toby and Olivia. Spencer is still in charge of actors and Hanna is still on set until Maggie comes back from Sarah's office. When Caleb finishes changing his character's clothes to his own clothes, he stops by at the set.

Hanna is hanging with the boom operator and two guys from lighting department on set, laughing and joking while waiting for the actors and other stuff to start to shooting. Caleb shows up and approaches the group. He really doesn't like one of those two boys from lighting department, Paul. He is always looking at Hanna like if he were undressing her with his eyes.

 **Caleb** "Han!"

 **Hanna** "Hey" she smiles at him "I haven't given to you your call sheet for tomorrow yet" she looks at the group "I'll be right back here in a minute, guys" and she looks at Caleb again "follow me"

Caleb follows her. Hanna leads him up to the back of a scenography, where she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck starting a passionate kiss. He kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her back, hugging her. They don't waste any time to meet their tongues; Caleb presses her body against a wooden structure, catching her between that and his body. Hanna places her hands on his nape, deepening the kiss while stroking his hair. Caleb softly bites her bottom lip and pulls away from the kiss.

 **Caleb** looks at her "This is how you deliver the call sheets?" he says playfully

 **Hanna** smiles "Only to the hottest, kindest, more handsome, and especially patient guy from the cast" she says and places a tenderly kiss on his neck

 **Caleb** "Not too much patient if you keep kissing me like that"

Hanna chuckles and leaves another kiss on his neck, then on his jaw, then on his cheek, and finally she starts to kiss his lips again, he kisses her as well, but just for some seconds, then he pulls away from the kiss again and he releases her from his hold.

 **Caleb** "Okay, we need to stop if you wanna go back to work"

 **Hanna** laughs "I don't want to, I have to… Are you going home now that you are wrapped with today's shooting?"

 **Caleb** nods and comes close to her again. He takes her hand, interlacing their fingers "Wanna come over when you finish here?"

 **Hanna** nods smiling "I would love to go"

 **Caleb** smiles "I'll cook something for you"

Hanna smiles even more, he is just so sweet. She jumps on his arms, kissing him again.

/

After the shooting Hanna stops by her apartment to take a shower, change her clothes, fix her hair and apply herself some make-up. Then she drives to Caleb's apartment.

She knocks on the door and Caleb doesn't take too long to open it.

 **Caleb** smiles, staring at her, scanning her entire body "You're beautiful"

Hanna blushes; she got used to spend much time with him, but as friends. Now that they are having a "thing" It feels like she is getting to know him again, in a different way, and she loves the feeling.

 **Hanna** "Thanks" she says smiling

 **Caleb** "Come in, Han"

Hanna enters the apartment. His apartment is smaller than hers, but it's very nice and comfortable.

 **Caleb** "You may leave your purse over there" he says pointing the couch

Hanna throws her purse on the couch and then she turns around to look at him again

 **Hanna** "What smells so good?" she asks smiling

 **Caleb** "I told you I would cook for you" he smiles back "Come with me" he says and they go to the kitchen

 **Caleb** takes the lid off the pot "Wanna taste?"

Hanna nods and he takes a spoon and feeds her

 **Hanna** "Mmm… so good" she smiles "I didn't know you cook"

 **Caleb** "There are so many things that you don't know about me Hanna Marin" and he gives her a cocky grin

Hanna can't resist that grin. She takes his face between her hands and captures his lips between hers, kissing him passionately. Caleb throws the spoon on the countertop and he brusquely grabs her body, wrapping his arms around her back and pressing her against him. The kiss grows rapidly, becoming a desperate kiss. His hands run up and down over her back, and she has one hand on his nape, running her fingers through his short hair, and the other hand is running up and down over his perfect abs.

Caleb extends an arm and turns off the stove. Then he places that hand on Hanna's face tilting her face to the side and finding a different angle to kiss her. She bites his bottom lip and he moans on her mouth, making Hanna get goosebumps.

Caleb runs his mouth over her jaw, leaving open-mouthed kisses all the way up to her neck. He remains there, kissing, licking, tasting her. Hanna wraps her arms over his shoulders, pressing her hands on the back of his head, holding him there. She has her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of having him that close. But then she feels like she can't have enough of him, she needs his lips on hers again.

Hanna softly pushes his head off her neck, and she gives to him a wet kiss, licking his lips, meeting his tongue again. He holds her body tighter against him and that's when she feels his arousal, a heat wave runs over her entire body and she moans. Caleb hears her moan and that turns him on even more.

Hanna slides her hands underneath his t-shirt, pulling it up. He pulls away from her, and she takes his t-shirt off. Hanna stares at his toned body, he's so hot. He takes her by the hand and leads her to his bedroom.

Once they are there, he stands behind her back and he takes her blonde locks aside. He bends down and starts to kiss her neck, wrapping an arm around her waist and placing its hand on her belly, he pushes her closer. She moans at his lip's touch and places her hand on his hand, the one he has placed on her belly. After a while Caleb unzips her dress, and then he leaves open-mouthed kisses all over her bare back meanwhile Hanna pulls her dress down, letting it fall on the floor. Caleb unclips her bra and Hanna takes it off as well, throwing it to the floor. Caleb extends his arms passing them by her sides, still standing behind her and he places his hands on her breasts. He softly massages them, filling Hanna of pleasure as he meets her bare soft skin again with his lips, running them over her neck, her nape, her collarbone, leaving open-mouthed kisses all the way.

He needs to see her, so some seconds later, he makes her turn around. He stares at her, she's just perfect, and he really wants her. She wraps her arms over his shoulders, starting a horny kiss. He moans at the feeling of her breasts pressed on his chest. Hanna starts to unbutton his jeans, she unzips and pulls them down up to his ankles, and then Caleb finishes taking them off and throws them aside.

Caleb leads her to his bed while kissing. He makes her lie down and he lies down on top of her, holding up his weight placing his forearms over the mattress. He kisses her with desperation. Hanna runs her hands over his back but at some point she runs a hand to his front, over his abs, and then she runs it down, sliding it underneath his boxers, making him break the kiss abruptly to moan at loud, squeezing his eyes closed. Hanna rubs her hand along his cock feeling his hardness and she gets even hornier. Caleb knows that he's gonna come right there if she keeps doing it, because besides that he hasn't had sex for a while, the fact that it is Hanna's hand what he is feeling right there, just drives him crazy. So he gently takes her wrist and pulls her hand off, then he takes his boxers off.

Caleb leans to the side to find a condom in his nightstand; he takes it but when he is about to take it off from its envelope, Hanna takes it from his hands and she does it for him, then she leans in to place the condom on him. Feeling her hands around his member drives him crazy again, he can't hold himself anymore, he really needs her.

Caleb takes her panties off and he passionately kisses her again. He wants to slide himself inside her so bad, but before that, he lowers a hand finding her center, he wants to check over if she's wet enough, he doesn't want to hurt her. Hanna arches her back at the feeling of his hand right there as she moans, she's more than ready for him. Caleb lifts his gaze looking for her eyes. Hanna looks into his eyes as well. She spreads her legs giving him a signal of what she wants. He positions himself at her entrance and then he finally enters her, joining their bodies without taking his eyes from hers. They moan together because of the feeling of finally being living what they have fantasized too many times, and it feels so good. This is more pleasurable than what both of them have imagined. He makes the firsts thrusts very slowly, being careful with her, but then both of them need to speed up the pace, so he does.

After some minutes, Hanna rolls their bodies; she is now on top of him, taking the control. She speeds up the pace even more. Caleb has his hands placed on her hips, giving her stability. He looks at her, she's gorgeous, and her face of pleasure is so hot, it encourages him to go further. He places his hands on her breasts now, massaging them, and Hanna squeezes her eyes shut, bursting in moans of pleasure, and Caleb loves causing that to her.

Caleb rolls on top of her again after a while. He thrusts deepen and harder making Hanna groan. He's reaching his edge, and he wants the same for Hanna. He lows his head, finding one of her breasts with his mouth, he makes her moan again, he keeps pleasuring her for some minutes more. Then the two of them are close to their climax. Caleb meets her lips again while thrusting further. He is focused on her, and when he feels her orgasm, he keeps thrusting her hard, coming as well. They part their lips moaning in each other's mouth.

Caleb buries his face in the pillow, collapsing next to her head. They breathe deeply trying to recover their breaths. Then Caleb raises his head from the pillow and gently kisses Hanna, she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

 **Caleb** looks into her eyes "You are so beautiful Han"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "And you are perfect Caleb Rivers, and I want to know all things about you that I don't know yet" she says stroking his hair

/

Some minutes later…

Hanna is lying on her stomach next to Caleb in his bed. Caleb is lying on his side; he's running his fingertips over her back, stroking her. They are looking at each other.

 **Caleb** "Han… I need to know what do you want" he says softly

 **Hanna** "I'm here Caleb. I want to be with you. I realized that I couldn't keep ignoring my feelings for you… and I didn't want to be with you before because we have to work together, and you know how I feel about that… but things became awkward between us because of me, at that night when you kissed me and I went away. I provoked exactly what I was trying to prevent. And then things got awkward again yesterday, you weren't the only one trying to hold yourself back. So, I just thought a lot last night, and this morning too. But it wasn't until after our scene when I made a decision, I couldn't stop thinking how it would be kissing you in the reality and not just a fictional kiss from a scene, because that fictional kiss was already feeling so good. Our feelings are already messing up our relationship at work, so why don't give a chance to us? I want to be with you more than I feel scared, I want to take the risk. That's what I want" she opens up to him looking into his eyes all time, and then she places her hand on his face, gently caressing him, waiting for him to say something.

 **Caleb** smiles widely "I want to be with you too Hanna"

He slowly kisses her, it's a tender kiss. Hanna approaches her body to his, keeping her hand on his face and placing the other on his chest. He wraps an arm on her waist, holding her, and places the other hand on her face as well.

 **Caleb** pulls away from his lips "It feels so fucking good kissing you too, by the way" and then he joins their lips again

After some minutes Hanna pulls away and looks at him

 **Hanna** "What about the delicious dinner that you cooked for me?" she smiles

 **Caleb** chuckles "I think I should heat up the food" he pecks her lips

Caleb gets up from his bed and puts on his boxers, then he takes a shirt from his closet and hands it to Hanna.

They have dinner half-dressed and after that, they decide to watch a movie. Caleb is sitting on the couch and Hanna is sitting next to him, her legs extended over Caleb's lap and her head resting on his chest. Caleb has an arm wrapped over her back and its hand on her hip, his other hand is resting on one of her legs.

Hanna has started her work day some hours earlier than Caleb at morning, she is really tired and she feels very comfortable right there, cuddling with him, so she quickly falls asleep some minutes after the movie starts.

Caleb isn't interested in the movie, he only thinks about Hanna, how happy he's of having her there, cuddling in his couch. When he leans looking for her lips, he realizes that she is already asleep. Caleb smiles and kisses the top of her head. He stares at her, she's so cute, and she's sleeping so peaceful. She has perfect nose and lips. He caresses her cheeks and then he runs his index finger tracing the bridge of her nose and then over her lips, he realizes that she's in deep dream because she doesn't move under his touch. He decides to wake her up, so she can sleep comfortably in his bed.

 **Caleb** "Han… babe…" he calls to her, his hand placed on her face while stroking her cheek with his thumb

Hanna slowly opens her eyes and smiles at seeing him

 **Caleb** "Let's go to sleep in my bed"

 **Hanna** shakes her head while yawning "I can't stay, I don't have any clothes for tomorrow and I haven't reviewed the scenes of tomorrow's shooting from the call sheet yet"

 **Caleb** "You can wear the hot dress that is laid on my bedroom floor, and you don't have scenes as Emma tomorrow… please spend the night with me"

 **Hanna** "I can't go to the film studio to work wearing that dress, Caleb" she smiles at him. "And I didn't mean Emma's scenes. I need to know the content of all the scenes from the shooting to do my work properly" she places her hand on his face "You may sleep over at my place tomorrow night if you want"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "I would love that" he pecks her lips. "But still, I insist, stay here, you may borrow my call sheet and my script copy to review the scenes. And you can go home to get changed tomorrow morning before work… you are tired, let's go to sleep" he pecks her lips again "Please?" he stares at her while smiling

 **Hanna** "Now I am the one who can't say "no" to you" she places her hand on his jaw, making him tilt his head down and she kisses his lips

Hanna spends the night with Caleb. Before sleeping, she reviews the scenes for next day; she lies on her back in his bed, resting her head on his abs. He plays with her blonde locks while she reads. Then they sleep cuddling all night, enjoying the feeling of having the other that close.

/

Next day, Thursday morning.

Hanna is lying on her side and Caleb is spooning her, holding her body with one arm. Hanna's phone alarm wakes them up. Hanna extends her arm, half asleep, and turns it off. Caleb presses her body against her, holding her tighter, without opening his eyes. Hanna smiles when she remembers where she is and with whom she is.

 **Caleb** places a kiss on her neck "Morning beautiful"

Hanna grins and turns around, she wraps her arms on his neck and pecks his lips. But Caleb grabs her face and he gently kisses her.

 **Hanna** gets out of the embrace "I have to go Caleb, I'm gonna be late"

 **Caleb** "Okay, let me make some coffee for you at least"

 **Hanna** "No, stay in bed, sleep a little more, it's too early. You don't have to go to the shooting until lunch… and I don't have much time, see you there, okay?" Hanna pecks his lips and gets up from his bed to go to the bathroom to get changed

Caleb gets up as well, he's not gonna continue sleeping and just let Hanna go.

Hanna comes out from the bathroom some minutes later and Caleb isn't on his bed. She finds him sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

 **Caleb** "Are you sure you don't want some coffee? Or something else?" he gets up from the couch

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Yes, I'm sure. I have to go" she approaches him and places a hand on his cheek. She runs her thumb over his lips, caressing him "Now, go back to sleep and don't worry, its 6am and we stayed up late last night" she places her other hand in the other side of his face and gently kisses him.

 **Caleb** takes her face in his hands as well, kissing her back, and then he parts their lips without taking his hands off her face "I can't believe this is real, having you here, touching you, kissing you" he says and then he chuckles "God, I sound like a stupid cheesy guy"

 **Hanna** smiles, Caleb makes her feel special. She hugs him and leaves several kisses on his cheek, then she looks at him, still in the hug "You are not a stupid cheesy, you are so cute, thank you for everything, Caleb. Last night was perfect, I'm glad I changed my mind and let go all my restrictions about being with you, it worth it" she kisses his lips again.

Then he walks her to the door

 **Hanna** "See you at work" she smiles

 **Caleb** "Yes, and then at your place. Don't forget that you invited me to go last night"

 **Hanna** chuckles "You're a cheater, that invitation was to spend the night together if I wouldn't have stayed last night… but you are lucky, I want you to come over… but don't expect me to cook dinner"

 **Caleb** laughs "Don't worry, food will be the last thing I care this night"

Hanna laughs, then she pecks his lips and she leaves.

/

Hanna arrives to the television studios and parks her car. Spencer arrives two minutes after and parks her car as well. Hanna approaches her when she gets out of her car.

 **Hanna** "Hi Spence" she says with enthusiasm and she grins

 **Spencer** "Hey Hanna! You look like too happy"

 **Hanna** chuckles "I'm in a very good mood"

They start to walk to the set

 **Spencer** "That has something to do with Caleb?"

 **Hanna** shyly smiles "Maybe…"

 **Spencer** laughs "Of course it's about Caleb… why I even ask?"

They arrive to the set where Maggie is already and they have the talk with her about the shooting's schedule of the day as they usually do, while waiting for Alison, Emily and Olivia because today all the scenes from the morning are only with them.

The morning goes by normally, without complications with the shooting. And after the first scene after lunch, Alison is wrapped.

Hanna goes to Alison's dressing room because she has to give to her the call sheet for tomorrow. She knocks on the door and enters when Alison allows her to come in.

 **Hanna** "Hey Alison, here is your call sheet for tomorrow, you are starting in the second scene of the day, so you have to be here at 7:30 am to be ready at 8 am to shoot, fine?" she hands her the call sheet

 **Alison** takes it and reads it, then she looks at Hanna with a bad face "This is badly done" showing her the call sheet. "My first scene is at 8am and my second one is at 1pm? I will have four hours free in the middle!"

 **Hanna** "Yes, and what's the problem? All actors have time gaps in the middle of the shooting sometimes, the schedule is done considering and prioritizing many factors and not just because of actors' times"

 **Alison** "Yes, but four hours? This is insane. I could be somewhere else doing something else. Can I go home and then come back here later, at least?"

 **Hanna** "Sorry Alison, you have to wait here like everybody does. Besides you have a comfortable dressing room here to wait meantime"

 **Alison** is getting annoyed "Come on Hanna, is the same, they don't need me that four hours here" she bossily says

 **Hanna** "You know what? I'm done with your whims. You chose to be an actress, and these things are part of that, so be professional. You are staying here tomorrow" she says and comes out from her dressing

Hanna closes the door, standing in the hallway. She's sick of Alison. Hanna sighs.

 **Caleb** shows up walking down the hallway and he sees Hanna. He approaches her. "Hey" he smiles and takes her by her waist

Hanna has her handy and some other papers in one of her hands, so she places the other one on his shoulder.

 **Caleb** "Is everything okay?" he asks, realizing her annoyance

 **Hanna** nods "Yeah, just sick of Alison's whims…" she says but then she smiles "But now I'm much better" she crushes her lips on his

She raises her hand from his shoulder and she places it on his face, kissing him passionately. And he wraps his arms around her waist, holding her closer.

Alison comes out from her dressing and realizes about them. They aren't aware of Alison's presence.

Caleb opens his dressing's door, and enters, leading Hanna in, without break the kiss, then he closes the door behind them.

Alison raises an eyebrow while grins, she has something against Hanna now.

* * *

Heeey! Here I am updating again! And this is a very long chapter :) I know you are always the same people leaving reviews, so thank you :) It helps when I want to throw my computer away when I don't know how to write what I want to say in english, haha that's frustrating sometimes, but then I remember that a few people read me at least.

I loved the Haleb scene in yesterday's episode, they are just so adorable! Even when they are apart. I know they are gonna go back together and I can't wait to see how!

I'm gonna update soon ;)


	11. Chapter 11

After Alison saw them, and once at Caleb's dressing:

After kissing for some seconds, Hanna parts her lips from his. They are still holding each other.

 **Hanna** "You better get ready for your scene or Spencer is gonna kill me"

Caleb laughs and captures her lips again, starting a new kiss. Meanwhile he takes Hanna's handy along with her papers from her hand and throws them to the couch. Then he takes Hanna's arm and he places it over his shoulder as they keep kissing.

 **Spencer** talks to Hanna by handy some minutes later "Hey Hanna, can you check over if Caleb has arrived? He should already be here or about to come. I'm at the make-up trailer with Luke and Em"

 **Hanna** talks to Caleb while kissing him "Caleb… mm… please" she parts their lips again "I need to go back to work"

 **Spencer** talks again by handy "Hanna?"

 **Caleb** grabs Hanna's handy from the couch and talks to Spencer "I'm already here Spencer, now don't disturb us please, thank you"

 **Hanna** gives him a death gaze and she snatches the handy from his hand "Don't worry Spence, he is gonna be at the make-up trailer already wearing his costume in ten minutes"

 **Hanna** pulls away from his embrace "Your change for today is hanged there" she says pointing his costume "I better go back to the set now" she approaches him to peck his lips "See you later" then she exits his dressing.

/

Hanna is on set with Maggie, waiting for the actors, while the crew is working in the illumination and setting the cameras for the scene. Spencer enters the set with Emily and Luke. Hanna approaches Spencer, while Luke and Emily go to the scenography to rehearse the scene before the shooting.

 **Spencer** "Hey" she says while bending down to sit on the floor, on one side of the set, resting her back on the wall

 **Hanna** sits next to her "Is Caleb still at the make-up trailer? He should be here for the rehearsal"

 **Spencer** smiles at her "No, don't worry, he was on time, he just went to his dressing to look for something, he will be here in any moment"

 **Hanna** "Good" she yawns

 **Spencer** looks at her "Are you already tired? This is just the second scene after lunch break, we have four more to shoot"

 **Hanna** "I didn't sleep too much last night, I stayed up late"

 **Spencer** chuckles "I won't ask. You're lucky, today is a quiet day… Emily and Luke will be wrapped after this scene, Olivia is ready to shoot, waiting for the next scene at her dressing, and Toby is the only one who has to get ready. And Caleb doesn't have to get changed anymore, his scenes are with the same costume"

 **Hanna** "Perfect… and thanks god there aren't extras"

 **Spencer** "And thanks god Alison is wrapped, she made me go from the make-up trailer to her dressing room to bring things to her like twenty times in an hour"

 **Hanna** sighs and then she talks "Yes, but you haven't had to give her the call sheet for tomorrow and heard her complain about her free four hours between scenes… I'm so done with her whims"

 **Spencer** "She's like bipolar, she comes one day and she is kind, then she comes another day and she's like an unbearable diva"

Caleb shows up on set. He heads to the scenography where the director is talking with Emily and Luke, he winks to Hanna when he walks in front of her on his way.

Hanna smiles at him

 **Spencer** notices their gestures

"Are you gonna make your relationship public?"

 **Hanna** "We haven't talked about it yet… we only talked about being together, but I suppose it is okay, we have nothing to hide"

/

5pm. The shooting is wrapped. Actors are at their dressing rooms taking their costumes off. Technicians are disarming the equipment. Spencer and Hanna have already delivered the call sheets between crew members on set, so they are over there just waiting to be able to leave.

 **Caleb** shows up and approaches Hanna "Han"

 **Hanna** raises her look from her phone and looks at him "Hey" she smiles

 **Caleb** "I have to stop by at one of my friend's before coming over at your place, it won't take too long, I have to help him with a thing and then I'm going to your apartment, it's that okay?"

 **Hanna** nods "Yes, sure"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "Fine, I'll text you… and I'm gonna buy something for dinner too, before going" he places a kiss on her cheek and then he leaves.

Hanna keeps standing there, thoughtful, as she watches as he walks leaving the place.

Spencer approaches her

 **Spencer** "We can finally leave now"

 **Hanna** looks at her and she starts to walk to leave the place "Good"

 **Spencer** walks by her side "Are you okay?"

 **Hanna** "Yes, just thinking… did you see that Caleb was with me a minute ago?"

 **Spencer** "Yes… why?"

 **Hanna** "He just kissed my cheek before he left… maybe I was wrong, maybe he wants to keep our relationship for us for a while"

 **Spencer** "I don't think so… he didn't hide it yesterday when I knocked on his dressing room's door and you two were cuddled up… and it's not like he is already a famous actor and so he has to be careful, I don't see a reason… You should talk to him"

 **Hanna** "Yes, you are right, maybe I'm just thinking too much. But I'll talk to him, it's okay if we take some time before we make it public"

/

Hanna is at her apartment, she's lying on her couch, waiting for Caleb to come while studying her lines because she has another scene as Emma the next day. Caleb has texted her some minutes ago telling her that he was on his way to her place.

The doorbell rings and Hanna gets up from her couch and walks to the door to open it.

 **Hanna** "Hey, come in"

Caleb has a bag with chinese food takeaway boxes in one of his hands. He comes in and wraps his free arm around her waist, pulling her close to him and he gently kisses her lips. Hanna takes his face between her hands, kissing him back.

After having dinner, Caleb helps Hanna to study their scene for tomorrow. He's sitting on the couch and Hanna is sitting between his legs, extending her legs to the side, resting them over one of his legs. He has one arm wrapped on her back and its hand resting on her waist, holding her. His other hand is placed on one of her legs. They are sharing one copy of the script that Hanna has in her hands.

Hanna is saying one of her longest lines when Caleb starts to kiss her neck making her confuse its words, so she just loses it.

 **Hanna** moves her neck to the side, taking a distance from his lips "Caleb! That's not fair, I was about to finish the longest line" she says annoyed

 **Caleb** laughs "You are doing it very well, you deserve a break"

 **Hanna** "No! I need to continue memorizing this and-"

She doesn't finish her phrase because Caleb kisses wildly her lips and makes her completely forget about everything. She throws the script away and wraps her arms around his neck. The kiss quickly becomes horny and wet when they meet their tongues. Hanna slides her hand underneath his shirt running it up and down over his chest and abs.

Some minutes later, Hanna lifts one of her legs and places it on the other side of him, straddling him. And she takes his shirt off.

/

Hanna and Caleb are lying naked on the couch. Caleb is lying on his back and Hanna is lying on her stomach over Caleb's body, resting her head on his chest. A blanket covers their bodies from their feet to their waists, leaving their torsos uncovered.

Caleb is caressing her arm, running his fingertips up and down from her shoulder to her elbow slowly over her skin and with his other hand is playing with her blonde strands of hair.

 **Hanna** places a kiss on his chest and raises a little her head to look at him "Tomorrow you are gonna have to explain to the director why I don't know the lines" and she rests her head again on his chest

 **Caleb** laughs and kisses the top of her head "It won't be necessary, you know your lines. You are too fussy, just chill"

They remain in silence some minutes more, just enjoying being together, and then Hanna speaks again

 **Hanna** "Caleb… may I ask you something?" she says, still resting on his chest, she has her eyes closed

 **Caleb** "You can ask me whatever you want"

 **Hanna** "We already talked about being together yesterday when you asked me what I wanted…"

 **Caleb** "Yes… So…"

 **Hanna** "We haven't talked about making our relationship public or keeping it for us… and I would like to know what do you want to do, because it's okay for me if you want to wait or if you-"

 **Caleb** interrupts her "Han" he places a hand on her face "Look at me"

She raises her head and looks at him

 **Caleb** "I don't need to wait for anything, I already know you, and I'm sure I want to have a formal relationship with you" he strokes her face "If it is up to me, I would love to let everyone know that we are together. But I was being careful because you just decided to be with me yesterday and I don't know, maybe you need some time to be sure of this and to see how things go between us. I have waited all this time to be with you and I'm okay just like this, I'm fine just by having you here and I don't care about anything else. So, you tell me, what do you want?"

 **Hanna** "That's why you just left a kiss on my cheek today when we were at the set? You thought I wasn't sure? I want this as much as you Caleb. Don't doubt it even for a moment. We don't have to wait. We don't have to hide what is happening between us"

Hanna lifts her body a little, and she leans in to kiss him, placing her hands on his shoulders and her elbows on the couch in the space between his arms and his torso to support herself. Caleb kisses her back. The kiss is slowly and gently but still passionate, demonstrating each other their feelings. This is a kiss full of love. Caleb places his hands on her lower back, stroking her soft skin as he runs his hands up and down.

Hanna pulls away from the kiss and looks into his eyes. She turns her body a little, resting on her side and she takes one of her hands off his shoulder and runs it down over his torso, caressing his body all the way until she finds his member.

Caleb squeezes his eyes shut, breaking their eyes' contact and he moans when he feels her hand right there. Hanna kisses his lips while stroking softly his cock. And after some minutes of that, they join their bodies again, but this time they do it slowly, they make love.

/

Friday. Hanna and Caleb wake up together in her bed, and after having breakfast, they go to the TV studios, in separate cars. They park their cars next to each other's.

Caleb gets out from his car and approaches Hanna's to open her door. Hanna smiles at him and gets out from her car as well. He takes her hand, and as they agreed the night before, they don't want to hide their relationship, so they walk with their hands joined.

They only leave each other's hand to take separate ways, Hanna goes to the set to meet Maggie, and Caleb walks to his dressing room, to go to get changed, although he has come thirty minutes before his call to come at the same time as Hanna. Caleb is in the second scene of the day with Alison, and luckily for Hanna they only have dialogues in that scene, their characters aren't together in this chapter since Caleb's character is with Emma. So, the third scene of the day is between Hanna and Caleb. And Alison has her four hours' gap of time until her next scene after lunch.

/

Alison and Caleb are shooting their scene. Hanna is watching the shooting from behind the cameras and Spencer approaches her.

 **Spencer** whispers on Hanna's ear "Han, you should go to get changed for your scene"

 **Hanna** nods and whispers back "Fine, you just make sure Alison doesn't go away after this scene, keep an eye on her"

Spencer nods and Hanna goes to Emily's dressing room to put on Emma's costume.

After Alison and Caleb finish shooting the scene, Spencer approaches them.

 **Spencer** "Caleb, you just have to wait for the next scene, you don't have to get changed, the costume is the same" then she looks at Alison "You don't have to get changed either, but your next scene is at 1pm, so do whatever you want, but don't leave the TV studios, you can wait at your dressing or go for a coffee, but you have to stay"

 **Alison** rolls her eyes "I'll be at my dressing" she leaves

 **Spencer** sighs "Should I go to check if she actually goes to her dressing?" she says, being ironic

 **Caleb** laughs

/

Hanna and Caleb shoot their scene, Hanna remembers perfectly her lines. Caleb was right she was being overly fussy with herself. After some takes, the director announces that the scene is done.

 **Caleb** looks at her and grins "I told you" he takes her face between his hands "you already knew your lines, silly" and he places a gently kiss on her lips.

When they pull away, Hanna smiles widely, this is their first non-fictional kiss in front of everyone. And obviously, everyone notices them, although they are not surprised; Hanna and Caleb have been stuck together since day one.

 **Toby** shows up from behind cameras "Finally Hanna!" he stands in front of them and looks at Hanna "Don't you dare to make him suffer" he jokes

 **Caleb** "Shut up, fool!" he says smiling

 **Hanna** laughs and wraps an arm over Caleb's shoulder, hugging him from the side "Never!" she places a kiss on his cheek

/

After a long morning of shootings, the cast and crew take a break to have lunch. Hanna has come back to work after her only scene of the day as Emma.

Hanna, Caleb, Toby and Emily are sitting together, finishing having lunch when Spencer shows up abruptly.

 **Spencer** looks at Hanna with concern

"Guess what?!"

 **Hanna** "What, Spence? Just say it"

 **Spencer** "I went to Alison's dressing room, she wasn't there, I called her but she didn't answer her phone, I looked for her, she was anywhere. So, I went to talk with people from security, they told me that she took her car and went away some hours ago"

 **Hanna** "Why does she always do this kind of things? She can't just do what she is told?"

 **Spencer** "Because she is Alison" she sighs and checks the time on her phone "There are still ten minutes until lunch break ends… maybe she's gonna come back here on time"

 **Hanna** "I hope so… but I'm gonna call her until she answers her phone, just in case"

Spencer nods

 **Hanna** "Now chill, come on, sit down. There's nothing else we could do if she's not here and she doesn't even take our calls"

/

Lunch break ends and there's no sight of Alison. Hanna and Spencer are on set with Maggie.

 **Maggie** "Why one of you didn't check over her before, in those four hours? You two know how she is, we have to start with the shooting in about twenty minutes and she should have been fixing her make-up, already wearing her costume"

 **Hanna** "I'm sorry, I just thought I had made it pretty clear yesterday when I told her she couldn't leave the studios"

 **Spencer** looks at Hanna "No, it's my fault I should have kept an eye on her, you told me to do that when you went to get changed for your scene"

 **Maggie** "Okay, it's already done, just be sure this won't happen again. We have to solve this somehow" she starts to check the call sheet that she has on her hands "Hanna, ask Caleb and Emily if they can stay one more hour after they're wrapped so we can leave their scene with Alison for later. And we can overtake Toby's scene to shoot it now, taking advantage that he's already here, so Spencer, you go with him and ask him to get changed. And I will talk to the director and the rest of the crew to inform them the exchange of scenes"

/

Hanna and Spencer do what Maggie told them and when the shooting with Toby is about to start, Alison shows up over the set. Everybody is focused on doing their work, so Hanna is the first one who notices her presence.

 **Hanna** approaches Alison and stares at her, she's wet from head to toe, and her make-up and her hair are a mess "Alison! Where the fuck were you?!"

 **Alison** "Slow down Hanna, I just had a problem with my car and then it started to rain"

 **Hanna** gets angry "Slow down? I told you you couldn't leave the studios! You are my responsibility and Spencer's! You have to do what you are told to do! You can't just keep doing whatever you want! We had a reason to ask you to stay between your scenes! Look at your costume, it's all ruined by the rain! You could have taken it off before you leave! You have to wear those same clothes for your scene in less than an hour!" she says raising her voice, she's really annoyed by her insolent and carefree attitude

Everyone on set has noticed Alison's presence now, because of Hanna's tone of voice.

 **Hanna** hasn't finished yet "And you know what? I'm so done with your whims Alison! You have to be more professional, you're damaging everyone's work, we had to exchange scenes because of you! And this is the second time it happens Alison! We are an hour late with the shooting, so everyone here is gonna get home one hour later because of you too"

Caleb shows up over the set and notices the situation.

Alison doesn't like to be reprimanded, and less of all, by Hanna. So in that moment she remembers she has something to use against her.

 **Alison** "Fuck off Hanna! Mind your own business! You talk about my professionalism? I'm not the one who has fucked an actor at his dressing room! I saw you making out with Caleb at the dressings' hallway yesterday, and you didn't hesitate a moment to enter his dressing room. It was so professional of your part. At least I'm not a slut" She says trying to change the focus of the argument, she knows she has made a big mistake and she has screwed up the shooting one more time, so she tries to defend herself by attacking Hanna.

 **Hanna** "What? That's not true… I just…" she doesn't know how to answer, she knows that's not true, but Alison took her by surprise.

 **Caleb** approaches them, standing next to Hanna "Cut the bullshit Alison! That's not true and you know it, don't mess up with Hanna because of your mistakes, and don't call her like that never again. She's right, you should be more considerate with all the people working here"

 **Maggie** approaches them to cut the tense situation "Okay, stop!" then she looks at Alison "You should have done what the girls told to you, now go to the costume trailer and ask if they can fix this somehow" she looks at Spencer "Please Spencer, go with her" and then she looks at Hanna "You just go and take some fresh air to calm down, I need you here then Hanna"

Spencer and Alison leave the set. Maggie approaches the director to start the shooting with Toby. Caleb takes Hanna's hand and leads her out of the set.

Once they are outside, Caleb stands in front of Hanna, still holding her hand. She's still angry, annoyed, mad and cheerless.

 **Caleb** places his other hand on Hanna's face "Hey Han… it's okay, you don't have to feel like this because of Alison"

Hanna wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, hugging him. She buries her face on his neck and she closes her eyes. Caleb wraps his arms around her back, holding her tight.

 **Hanna** "I know… It's just that it was my responsibility to keep her here, and make her be ready to shoot. And she makes me feel impotent, because she keeps doing whatever she wants and I can't do anything about that… and then she said those things about me… we both know that's not true, but nobody else knows, and we started to show our relationship just today, and it's seems like everybody could believe what she said. I could never be having sex with you at your dressing when I'm supposed to be working, I'm not like that, but who knows what the others think after what she just said?" she says still in the hug

 **Caleb** "It's not like that, Hanna" he places a hand on her face, pulling her face up a little to make her look at him "Everyone has gotten to know you through this time, and the same with Alison. They know you are kind, intelligent, hardworking, funny, polite, and so many nice qualities more. And they also know that Alison is manipulative, whimsical, liar, careless and an excellent actress, that's why she got her part in this show by the way… So, don't worry okay? You said it, we both know what she said is not true" he strokes her face, staring at her beautiful blue eyes, and then he gently kisses her.

Hanna kisses him back, following his slowly and lovely pace.

Some minutes later, Hanna pulls away from his lips.

 **Hanna** "Thanks, you really know how to make me calm down" she says caressing his cheek

 **Caleb** smiles at her and kisses her lips again "Anytime" he mutters in the middle of the kiss

* * *

Sorry, I was gonna update sooner, but I couldn't! It takes me like three hours correcting a chapter and altought I have already written some chapters more, I correct them the same day I update, and since it's summer here, I always end up doing something else instead of correcting! But I'm gonna try to update in less than a week next time :)

I haven't watched yesterday's PLL episode yet! I can't wait to know what happens between Caleb, Hanna and Jordan! But I'm gonna watch it tonight with my sister and a friend, so I have to wait until then...

Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Almost two weeks have gone by. In those days Hanna and Caleb have had their first formal date, having dinner at a restaurant. And they have gotten to know better each other as a couple, Hanna knows that Caleb loves when she comes and just kisses him without a reason, and Caleb knows that Hanna loves sleeping between his arms and it doesn't matter if he is spooning her or if he is hugging her from the side, as long as he holds her tight.

Between Alison and Hanna, everything has been quiet. Alison knows that she has made a huge mistake. Sarah, the executive producer has made sure that Alison understands that shooting a TV show is a team work. And although Alison can't stand Hanna, she has been making things easier and doing correctly her work as actress.

Hanna has already finished with her participation as Emma, since she has only been in two episodes. And she has done it pretty well. She's glad she has accepted the challenge, it was funny, and Caleb has been an important support to her, she couldn't have done it without him. And without Spencer, of course, she has become a great friend, besides all she has already done to support Hanna's relationship with Caleb, she has also supported and helped her to manage her time between acting and production.

Today is Thursday, just two days more and they will be wrapped with the first part of the first season of "Twenty-something", which it consists of ten episodes. Then they will have some days without shootings, but those days will be to promote the premiere, since the first episode will be on air in a little less than two weeks. Although the promos have been being aired on the commercial break in the channel since two weeks ago, actors start next week with interviews, photo shoots and events.

/

Caleb is in his dressing room, sitting on his couch, using his phone, when he hears a knock on the door.

 **Caleb** "Come in"

Hanna enters the dressing room

 **Caleb** "How many times I have to say to you that you don't have to knock on the door before entering here?" he says smiling

 **Hanna** chuckles "Sorry, I still don't get used to that"

She approaches him and sits on his lap. Caleb wraps an arm over her back, resting his hand on her leg, and he places a noisy kiss on her neck.

 **Hanna** laughs "That tickled"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "How did it go with Sarah?"

 **Hanna** "Perfect. She said that I can spend the entire week in New York, she doesn't need me to stay here since all the cast will be promoting the show and people from press department will manage the events and they will be accompanying all of you. And Spencer will be working at production offices. So, I can finally go and stay with my mom" she smiles widely.

 **Caleb** smiles at her "That's awesome"

 **Hanna** takes his face between her hands "I'm gonna miss you babe… wish you could come with me" she places a long peck on his lips, and then she looks at him, he has his eyes still closed, so she crushes her lips again on his, starting a gentle kiss

Caleb kisses her back, while stroking softly her leg.

They kiss for a while, and then Caleb pulls away from her lips.

 **Caleb** "I'm gonna miss you too… so much"

He kisses her cheek, her jaw and then he places one more kiss on her neck, causing her tickles again.

 **Hanna** laughs "Okay, stop. I have to go to Olivia's dressing to check over her" she leaves a kiss on his cheek and stands up from his lap

 **Caleb** "Fine, but come back here later, I have like two hours free"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "I'll try"

 **Hanna** grabs her handy and talks to Spencer "Spence, I'm checking over Olivia, is Toby with you?" she says while exiting Caleb's dressing

/

Friday morning. Hanna wakes up by the sunlight entering her room from the window. She hasn't set her alarm because today the last shooting before the two weeks pause is at 3pm and it ends late at night. They are also gonna watch the first episode of the series during dinner break, which is already edited because it'll be aired in almost two weeks.

She stretches her arms and yawns. Then she grabs her phone from the nightstand to check the time and when she looks at the screen, she smiles because she has a text from Caleb.

 **Caleb** 's text: "Morning beautiful :) call me when you wake up! xx"

Hanna calls him and after some seconds, he answers.

 **Caleb** "Hi Babe! How did you sleep?"

 **Hanna** "So good, I really needed to sleep without an alarm… though it would be better with you being here"

 **Caleb** smiles "I will be there tonight, I won't miss our last night before you leave"

 **Hanna** smiles widely "I would love that… Talking about tonight… yesterday after you left the TV studios, Spencer and I were talking with some of the guys from the crew and we agreed that it would be funny going out for a drink tonight after the shooting, would you like to join us?"

 **Caleb** "I can't babe… You don't remember? It's Ian's birthday, one of my friends whom you met at Noel Kahn's party and most of my friends will be meeting at his place. I can't go to have dinner with them, but I was thinking about going over there after shooting, I haven't had too much time to be with my friends these last weeks"

 **Hanna** "Oh, yes! Sorry, I completely forgot that you told me that. It's okay… I guess we can meet later… I mean, if you want… otherwise it's okay for me if you want to spend the whole night with them, they are your friends and we can meet tomorrow before I take the plane"

 **Caleb** "No way, Han! I told you, I won't miss our last night, we can meet later. So, you can go out with the guys and I can meet my friends. You just call me then whenever you want and we meet"

 **Hanna** "Why are you so cute?" she says, smiling

 **Caleb** rolls his eyes "Why are you always calling me cute? That isn't one of my favorite adjectives"

 **Hanna** chuckles "Get over it, you are so cute Caleb!"

 **Caleb** "Anyway… who are those guys from the crew who you are going out with?"

 **Hanna** "The guys from lighting department and some from sound… maybe Toby and Luke join us… I think Peter, the boom operator… I don't know, Spencer was organizing… why?"

 **Caleb** "Just curious… is Paul included between those from the lighting department?"

 **Hanna** "I guess he is"

 **Caleb** "I don't like the way he looks at you, he checks on you from head to toe every time you show up"

 **Hanna** laughs "Don't you see? You are so cute even when you are jealous"

 **Caleb** "Okay, I'm cute, whatever you want… but you just make sure not to be too close to him"

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes "Everybody knows that I'm your girlfriend, Caleb"

 **Caleb** grins "My girlfriend, it sounds so good"

 **Hanna** smiles "Guess who is being cute again?"

 **Caleb** "You say it now, but in some months you'll say "my annoying cheesy jealous boyfriend""

 **Hanna** laughs "Never ever, and if you were an annoying jealous boyfriend, you wouldn't let me go out with the guys, and instead of that, you are a cute boyfriend who cares about me"

 **Caleb** "I don't even remember how many times you said "cute" in this conversation"

 **Hanna** chuckles "Anyway… why did you text me asking me to call you?"

 **Caleb** "It was nothing, I don't even remember" he lies, he wanted to invite her to go with him to his friend's birthday

 **Hanna** "Are you sure?"

 **Caleb** "Yes, I supposed it was just a lame excuse to hear your voice"

 **Hanna** laughs "CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE" she yells through the phone

 **Caleb** laughs "Oh my god Hanna, you're really crazy"

 **Hanna** smiles "Your cuteness drives me crazy"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Only my cuteness drives you crazy?"

 **Hanna** laughs "I won't detail all things about you that drive me crazy… What do you want to hear, little perv?"

 **Caleb** laughs "I didn't mean that, you are the dirty mind hiding behind those beautiful deep blue eyes"

 **Hanna** "Perfect, so we are just gonna play Scrabble tonight, since I'm a dirty mind"

 **Caleb** "Noooooo, please"

 **Hanna** laughs "I have to go Caleb, see you at the shooting?"

 **Caleb** "Of course babe, I can't wait"

 **Hanna** smiles "Me neither! See you, cutie" and she ends the call before he could answer something about that "Cutie"

/

Hanna arrives at the TV studios ten minutes before her call time, as she usually does. She parks her car and walks to the set where she meets Spencer and Maggie.

 **Hanna** "Hey girls!" she approaches them

 **Maggie** "Hey Hanna!"

 **Spencer** "Han!" she smiles at her

 **Hanna** "I can't believe we are almost wrapped with this first part"

 **Maggie** chuckles "Tell me about that! I need Caribbean vacations, though I will have to wait until wrapping all the season" she jokes and walks towards where the first members of the crew to arrive are starting to set the equipment for the shooting.

 **Spencer** "Did you remember to bring clothes to get changed to go out after the shooting?"

 **Hanna** "Of course Spence, I have a huge bag in my car" she smiles

 **Spencer** "Perfect"

In that moment Hanna feels two arms wrapping her waist from behind her back and someone starts to leave several noisy kisses on her cheek. Of course she doesn't need to turn around to recognizing him.

 **Hanna** "Babe" she smiles and places one of her hands on his arms wrapped over her waist, then she turns her head to the side to find his lips, placing her other hand on his cheek and she kisses him gently

 **Spencer** "Okay guys, I better go to wait for Luke and Toby to come" she walks away, without receiving an answer from them

 **Hanna** pulls away from his lips and smiles at him "Hey"

 **Caleb** stares at her face "Hey beautiful"

 **Alison** shows up and approaches them "Are you gonna take so much longer? I'm coming from my dressing and my first change of clothes is not there"

 **Hanna** "Hi Ali! Good afternoon to you too" she fakes a smile "I'm gonna ask the costume assistant to bring it to you, wait at your dressing"

 **Alison** "Fine" she walks away

 **Hanna** pulls away from Caleb's embrace "She is so charming" she says being ironic and rolls her eyes

 **Caleb** laughs

 **Hanna** "This's not funny"

 **Caleb** "Chill, today is the last day and then you don't have to see her for more than a week"

 **Hanna** "Yes, but then I have to see her again for weeks, months and maybe for years. She kind of hates me"

 **Caleb** "She should be a little more kind, yeah, but at least she has been doing what you and Spencer tell to her to do"

 **Hanna** narrows her eyes "Are you defending her?"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "Never… just trying to see the positive side" he kisses her cheek

 **Hanna** "Good, I better go to ask for her costume now… Caleb, may I leave some of my stuff at your dressing please?"

 **Caleb** "Of course babe, you don't have to ask"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Great! Because I have a dress in a bag in my car and I don't want it to get wrinkled"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Give me your keys, I'll bring and hang it in my dressing"

 **Hanna** hands him her keys "Thank you babe" she pecks his lips and leaves

/

They are shooting the last four scenes. They have already watched the first episode during dinner break and it was awesome, everybody loved the result of their hard work.

The scene that is gonna be shot now is between Alison and Caleb, and unluckily for Hanna, they have to kiss. It has been only one kiss scene between them since Hanna has finished playing Emma, and since she has started dating Caleb. And Hanna couldn't stand it, so at that moment she just went away from the set, to avoid watching it. She never told Caleb how she felt, she just pretended it was not a big deal, to not to disturb him, since it wasn't his fault, this is his job and she met him this way, already being an actor.

Now she is planning to do the same, she just need to be somewhere else during the shooting of that scene and everything should be okay.

Hanna approaches Spencer who is waiting for Alison out of her dressing room, in the hallway.

 **Hanna** "Spence, may I ask you for a favor?"

 **Spencer** "Sure, just tell me"

 **Hanna** "It's nothing, I'm just gonna be hanging out with Em at her dressing… I don't feel like going to the set to watch Caleb's scene, for an obvious reason. But I don't want to disturb him or distract him from his work. So, if he asks where I am, you just say that I'm there because Em called me"

 **Spencer** smiles at her "No problem"

/

Hanna is at Emily's dressing, they are chatting. Emily is sitting on her couch and Hanna is standing, and walking, coming and going around the place.

 **Emily** "But that's not a big deal Han, kissing in a scene is not like really kiss. I mean, it's just like a physical movement. It doesn't even involve tongues"

 **Hanna** "I know Em, that's what I keep saying to myself in my head, I know it. But I can't avoid it, I just feel a lump in the throat, I don't like it, it makes me feel upset, it's not voluntary, it just happens. I feel such an idiot! This is my job, this is his job! It shouldn't bother me, but it does. It does even since before I started dating Caleb, even since their first kiss scene. And the fact that I can't stand Alison just makes it worst, I just want to jump on her and rip her hairs out" she sighs

 **Emily** tries to hold back a laugh "Chill Hanna, What will you do when they have to act a sex scene?"

 **Hanna** "I don't even want to think about it, thank you Emily" she says being ironic. "I don't know, I will feign an illness, like a varicella or mumps, but I won't be here"

Emily can't hold back a laugh this time

 **Hanna** "It's not funny Em! I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's a true problem"

 **Emily** "Sorry Han, I'm not laughing because of your problem, it's just the way you say the things. You are so funny, even in this moment"

Hanna throws herself on the couch, next to Emily and she sighs again.

 **Emily** "Hey, calm down… and make sure to act normal in front of Alison because if she finds out how much this thing affects you, she will use it against you"

 **Hanna** "Why my boyfriend's co-star has to be a psycho beautiful bitch?"

 **Emily** "Would you prefer a kind beautiful girl instead?"

 **Hanna** "No! You are right. At least I know he would never like someone like her"

 **Emily** "Fine, so just get it over with that and go to the set"

 **Hanna** stands up from the couch "You are right, again. I'm going over there and I'm gonna watch as my handsome boyfriend acts his scene" she says decidedly

Hanna exits the room, closing the door behind her. Emily keeps sitting on her couch.

But less than two minutes later…

 **Hanna** enters the dressing room again "Okay, maybe next time" and she throws herself again on the couch next to Emily, crossing her arms over her chest

 **Emily** laughs "You couldn't even get to leave the hallway, couldn't you?"

 **Hanna** shakes her head


	13. Chapter 13

Emily makes Hanna forget about the fact that Caleb is shooting a kissing scene with Alison. They hang out, talk about random things, joke and laugh a lot. And after a while, Luke and Toby joins them. She has been at Emily's dressing for like an hour by now.

Then Spencer talks to Hanna by handy letting her know that the scene is done, so Hanna leaves Emily's dressing room and walks toward the set.

Caleb is still on the set, he has to shoot another scene, but this time it is with Toby and Luke. He doesn't have to get changed. And Alison has already left the place because she is wrapped.

Caleb and Spencer are chatting when Hanna approaches them.

 **Hanna** "Hey"

 **Caleb** looks at her and smiles. Then he takes her hand, pulling her closer and he pecks her lips "Is everything okay?"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Yeah" then she looks at Spencer "Toby and Luke are ready to shoot, they are just waiting for the crew to be ready as well at Emily's dressing"

Caleb is still holding her hand

 **Spencer** "Perfect, they are moving the cameras and lights from here to the next location, I'm going there. I'll let you know when the crew is ready to shoot by handy, so then you bring Caleb, Toby and Luke"

 **Hanna** "Okay"

Spencer walks away

 **Hanna** looks at Caleb "Let's go to Emily's dressing to wait along with the guys" and she turns around, leading him out of the set by pulling from their joined hands

Once they are outside

 **Caleb** "Wait" he says and stops walking

Hanna stops walking as well and turns around. Caleb comes closer to her and starts to kiss her gently, he places his free hand on her face, cupping her cheek. And Hanna rests her free hand over one of his shoulders, kissing him back.

She pulls away from the kiss and smiles at him. He kisses her forehead and then they resume their way to Emily's dressing.

/

After shooting the scene with Toby and Luke, Caleb is wrapped. He is already free to leave the studios and go to his friend's birthday. After getting changed and before leaving, he stops by the set where the last scene with Emily and Luke is being shot to see Hanna and say goodbye to her before leaving.

Everybody is in silence because of the shooting, so he just hugs her from behind and whispers on her ear.

 **Caleb** "I'm leaving babe. See you later, you just call me whenever you want, I'll be at my friend's. And I can't wait to rip the dress that is hung up at my dressing room out of your body, by the way"

Hanna grins and turns her head to the side to look at him; she nods and kisses him briefly, biting his bottom lip when she pulls away.

Before leaving the set, Caleb stops by the spot where Toby is standing while watching the scene.

 **Caleb** "You take care of my girl, please. I don't like some of those guys from the crew with who you are going out" he says at low to him

Toby chuckles and then he nods while giving a pat on his shoulder

/

They are finally wrapped with the first ten episodes of the show. And now Hanna, Spencer, Toby, Luke, some members of the crew and also Emily, who has joined to them at the last moment, are going out for a drink to celebrate. There is no wrap party, since this is not the end of the shooting of the entire season.

They decide to go to a bar. And Toby suggests going to his friend's bar, so they go there.

Hanna feels weird when she enters the bar; this place brings bittersweet memories to her. This is the bar where Caleb kissed her and she rejected him letting her fears and prejudices win. But she also remembers the feeling of his lips on hers for the first time, it was so good, she can't help but smile. She thinks about texting him a tender message but she decides to not to do it, because he is with his friends and she wants to give him his own space and respect his time with them.

They are placed in a spot, some of them are sitting on barstools and others are just standing there. The bar is full of people, since it's Friday, and the music is really loud.

They stay in the bar for a while, drinking and hanging out. But after an hour and half, some of them decide to go to a disco to dance and to continue partying. Hanna is not convinced at first, because she wants to go where Caleb is, but Emily and Spencer insist, so Hanna decides to go with them at least for a while.

/

Once at the disco, everybody keeps drinking, also Hanna though she doesn't want to get drunk, so she can control herself. She really doesn't want to end up like after Noel Kahn's party when she woke up and couldn't remember what happened the night before.

Hanna is dancing with Emily in the dance floor next to some of the guys from the crew. She is a little tipsy, but no too drunk. Emily is the one who is drunk. Spencer is not with them, she has gotten lost over the disco a while ago.

Hanna and Emily are making fun of a horny guy who is staring at their dance from the other side of the disco, they don't even know him, but they are fun because of his expression. Hanna also pecks Emily's lips and they burst in laugh at seeing his reaction.

 **Hanna** laughs "He's such a loser, he can't even hide a little"

Emily laughs

 **Hanna** "I need to pee Em, wait for me here"

Emily nods and approaches one of the guys from the crew to keep dancing while Hanna walks toward the restrooms.

Some minutes later when she comes out from the ladies' restroom, Paul, one of the guys from the crew, is waiting for her outside.

 **Paul** "Hey Han"

 **Hanna** "Hey Paul, is everything okay? What are you doing here?"

 **Paul** "Wanna go for a drink?"

 **Hanna** "Sorry, I can't drink anything else, I'm already a little tipsy. Let's go back with the rest of the guys" she says trying to be polite

Paul comes closer to her and places his hands on each side of her waist, holding her.

 **Hanna** "Come on Paul, just-"

But he cuts her off by kissing her lips sharply and desperately, trying to get an open-mouthed kiss.

 **Hanna** turns her head to the side to take a distance from his lips and runs her hand over her lips, wiping his saliva. "What are you doing Paul? I'm with Caleb, just let me go"

 **Paul** "Come on, for how long have you been dating? Two days?" he says mockingly "And he is not even here, he doesn't need to know"

 **Hanna** gets annoyed "Who do you think I am? I said I'm with Caleb!" and she pulls away, releasing herself from his grip "Get out of my way asshole"

Hanna is so upset, all the fun she was having just vanished. She is annoyed with herself, Caleb wasn't being too jealous, he was right about Paul, and she played it down. She walks away from the restrooms, passing by where Toby and Spencer are without noticing them. Toby is holding Spencer by her waist as they chat, so Toby sees as Hanna passes by their side and he realizes that something happens to her.

 **Toby** "Look at Hanna, she seems upset" he says to Spencer

She turns around and sees as Hanna is standing on a spot, looking for something into her purse.

 **Spencer** "Let's go to check on her"

 **Toby** "Yes, I'm supposed to be taking care of her. But I think that I have been a little distracted" he says leaving a kiss on Spencer's cheek

 **Spencer** chuckles "Let's go" she takes his hand and they walk toward Hanna

They approach her

 **Spencer** "Han, is everything okay?"

 **Hanna** shakes her head "I can't find my car keys" she pouts

 **Toby** "Are you drunk? I have your keys, you gave them to me Han, and I drove your car from the bar"

Hanna doesn't answer. Her eyes become watery. She's feeling sensitive because of the alcohol.

 **Spencer** looks at Toby "Yes, she is drunk"

 **Hanna** "I'm not drunk okay? Maybe a little, but I'm okay. I just forgot that Toby drove my car here" she says and one tear escapes from her eye and runs down her cheek

 **Spencer** "Okay, sorry. Why are you crying? Are you okay?" she stares at her

 **Hanna** nods "I'm not crying. I just wanna get out of here. I wanna go where Caleb is, I wanna go with him"

 **Toby** "Okay, just tell me where he is and I'll drive you, you are in no condition to drive"

 **Hanna** "I don't know… I have to call him. But I can't go now, I left Emily at the dance floor and she was really drunk"

 **Spencer** "Okay. I'm gonna go to find Em and Toby is going with you, fine? And you don't call Caleb" she turns her look to Toby "You better text him, so he can send you the address"

 **Toby** looks at Spencer "Wait for me, I'll pick you up from here after leaving Hanna with Caleb"

 **Spencer** "Emily came by her car too, I'm gonna drive her home and you pick me up at her place" she pecks his lips

 **Hanna** smiles, still with watery eyes "Are you dating? Why I did miss this? I never miss this kind of things!"

 **Toby** chuckles "Come on Hanna, let's go"

/

Once at Hanna's car, Toby is sitting on the driver's side and Hanna is on the other seat.

 **Hanna** "I'll text Caleb from my own phone okay? I don't want to make him worry"

 **Toby** "Okay, no problem"

Hanna texts Caleb and he quickly texts back, so Toby drives to Ian's house.

When they arrive, Toby parks the car and Hanna starts to fix her make-up, looking at the mirror.

 **Toby** "Are you gonna tell me what happened at the disco?"

 **Hanna** "No, nothing has happened" she applies a little more mascara on her eyelashes "I was just feeling a little sensitive because I'm slightly tipsy. I'm okay"

 **Toby** "Fine. But you are a little more than just slightly tipsy, just accept it"

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes "Fine, but I'm not too drunk" she says and then she looks at him "Thank you for everything, Toby. And I'm sorry, I ruined your night with Spencer"

 **Toby** chuckles "You are welcome Hanna! And don't worry, you didn't ruin anything, I'm picking Spencer up now" he winks at her

 **Hanna** gets out of the car "Don't have sex in my car" she jokes and then she closes the door

She walks toward Caleb's friend's house, she stands in front of the door and rings the doorbell.

Ian opens the door

 **Hanna** "Hey Ian, happy birthday to you!" she says smiling

 **Ian** smiles back "Thank you Hanna, come in!"

Caleb shows up and smiles at seeing Hanna. Hanna approaches him and throws herself in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and holding him tight. Caleb wraps his arms around her back, holding her too. She needed this so bad.

 **Caleb** "Hi baby, you are so beautiful" he says on her ear

Hanna places a hand on his nape and starts to kiss him passionately, and of course he kisses her back the same way. She needed to erase the fact that the last lips which touched her lips were Paul's.

 **Caleb** "Come on babe, I want to introduce you to my friends"

Hanna smiles at him and nods. Caleb takes her hand, interlacing their fingers and leads her to the living room, where everyone is. Some people are dancing, others are drinking, and there's a group sitting on the couches, they are chatting, laughing, joking, and drinking. Caleb leads her to them, she already knows Ian, the birthday guy, and Zack and Matt from the party at Noel Kahn's mansion, so he introduces her to the rest of them. Then he sits on a chair and he pulls down from Hanna's waist making her sit on his lap, and they join the group.

 **Caleb** "Are you drunk?" he whispers on her ear

 **Hanna** "Why everyone asks me the same?"

 **Caleb** takes his phone and shows it to her "This is the text you sent me, it's all a mess of letters and emojis"

 **Hanna** chuckles "I'm not drunk" she places a kiss on his temple

As in the Noel's party, Hanna fits very well in his group of friends, Caleb stares proudly at her as she talks and jokes with his friends, she's so beautiful when she's laughing. He can't help but smile and leave a long kiss on her cheek. She has one of her arms wrapped around his neck and he is holding her by her waist with one arm and he has a drink in his free hand.

After a while Hanna turns her look at him, and she places her free hand on his nape, stroking his hair. She smiles at him and comes closer to his lips, capturing them with hers. He tightens his grip, pressing her body to his.

Hanna parts their lips and smiles while looking at him, she cups his face with her hands and she leaves a long open-mouthed peck on his lips. Then Hanna takes his drink and takes some sips.

Caleb places his now free hand on her knee and he strokes her with his palm.

Hanna puts the empty glass over the coffee table and wraps her arms over his shoulders, hugging him while burying her face on his neck and she leaves a kiss there.

 **Hanna** "How about if we leave now?" she whispers and she starts to kiss his neck again

Caleb just nods and releases her from his grip and she stands up from his lap. He stands up as well from the chair and they say a general goodbye to the group.

 **Caleb** takes Hanna by her hand "Let's go to find Ian to say goodbye to him and then we can go. I think he went to the kitchen"

 **Hanna** "Okay"

They walk to the kitchen and Ian is there taking some ice from the freezer

 **Caleb** "Hey dude, I'm leaving now"

 **Ian** turns to face them, he smiles at Hanna "Nice to meet you again Hanna, I can't even remember the last time Caleb brought a girlfriend to a party, and he has already brought you two times in a little more than a month, you must be important to him"

 **Hanna** smiles widely and squeezes their joined hands "Thank you Ian, happy birthday again, have a nice day tomorrow!"

 **Caleb** "See you, dude" he says as they bump their fists

Then Caleb and Hanna exit the house.

Once they are outside

 **Caleb** looks around "Where's your car babe?"

 **Hanna** smiles "Toby took my car" she chuckles "He said I wasn't okay to drive… but I was just a little tipsy, that's all"

 **Caleb** shakes his head while smiling "Let's go, at least we can go together in my car, it's parked over here" he says as leading her by their joined hands

* * *

First of all, I'm not expecting you to like this chapter, because being honest, I don't like it either. And I didn't feel like rewriting it all again XD but I promise, the following chapter is better! I barely read this one to correct mistakes, so it might have some mistakes that I didn't notice, sorry! I gonna try to update on Sunday or Monday.

And this chapter is full of Spencer too! I swear it wasn't on purpose, I wrote this chapter like a month ago more or less, and you may don't feel like reading that name on these days on particular. I won't write here all that I think about the last episode of PLL, but I'm gonna say one thing. Spencer, after seeing Hanna's face when she asked her if she had feelings for Caleb, how the fuck she could make out with him anyway? Hanna's face told her more than her words! She should have hugged her and say something like "I won't touch YOUR guy" Who cares if she is engaged to another man? She loves Caleb, and Spencer knows it. That's all… I understand that stories need twists and turns to keep going on, but this was like not credible, it was kind of forced, like let's mix two couples to make a new one, maybe Spencer with Caleb? Okay, let's write something… WHAAAT? NOOO!


	14. Chapter 14

They arrive to Hanna's apartment, she opens the door and when they get inside, Caleb closes the door behind him and grabs Hanna from behind, wrapping an arm around her waist and the other one around her torso below her breasts, sticking her body to his and he starts to kiss her neck. She smiles and tilts her head to the side, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his lips touching her skin.

 **Caleb** "Mmm.. I love your scent babe" he says while kissing her neck

Hanna places her hand on his cheek, stroking him as he keeps kissing her soft skin.

After some seconds, Hanna turns around and kisses him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kisses her back, sliding his tongue into her mouth and looking for hers without wasting any time.

Caleb runs his hands down her back up to her bottom, and he presses it, sticking her body to his even more. Hanna moans in his mouth and then she captures his bottom lip between her lips, resuming the kiss. Caleb runs his hands a little more down up to her thighs, pulling her up, and Hanna wraps her legs around him. He carries her to her bedroom.

Caleb sits on her bed, still holding her, so Hanna stays sitting on him, her legs still wrapped around him. Hanna cups his face between her hands and kisses him desperately. Caleb unzips her dress while kissing her, and then he pulls away from her lips to pull the dress down up to her waist. He unhooks her bra and Hanna takes her hands off him so he can take it off. Caleb stares at her, placing his hands on each side of her torso at the height of her breasts, and he places his thumbs on each of them, starting to caress her.

 **Caleb** "You are so beautiful Hanna, every inch of your body is so perfect"

Hanna smiles at him while looking into his eyes, then she takes his face again between her hands to peck his lips and when she pulls away, she softly pushes his face down leading him to one of her breasts. Caleb leaves a soft kiss on her nipple and then he opens his mouth starting to suck, lick and place open-mouthed kisses on it. After a while, he does the same with her other breast, and before pulling away from it, Caleb softly bites its nipple. Hanna moans, she can't wait too much longer, so she starts to unbutton his shirt. Caleb helps her to unbutton it and then he takes it off. Caleb makes Hanna stand up and he pushes her dress down up to her ankles. She takes it off and then she does the same with her heels. Caleb stands up as well and takes his shoes off, following with his black jeans along with his boxers. But before throwing his jeans to the floor, Caleb grabs a condom from its pocket.

 **Hanna** realizes about that and she takes his hand "We don't need this anymore, babe… I started taking the pill some days ago, we are safe" she smiles at him, taking the condom from his hand and placing it on her night table.

Caleb smiles widely. He approaches her and places a hand on her nape, dragging some strands of her hair between his fingers and he kisses her passionately. Hanna kisses him back while starting to walk toward the bed, making him take a few steps back. When he reaches the edge of the bed, Hanna pulls away from the kiss and she places a hand on his chest, pushing a little to make him lie down. She sits right on his cock and leans resuming the kiss. Then she starts to rock herself rubbing her center on his already erected member, still kissing him.

Caleb pulls away from her lips and moans loudly, making Hanna smile, she loves turning him on. She presses herself harder against him and keeps going with her movements.

 **Caleb** gasps "Han, please" he says as he runs one of his hands down along one side of her body, up to her panties. He slides two fingers underneath them pulling them down a little, telling Hanna what he wants.

Hanna stands up and takes her panties off. She is as impatient as Caleb, she wants him right now. So, she positions herself again on top of him, grabbing his member and she lowers her body a little, finally joining their bodies.

 **Caleb** "Oh, shit Hanna" he places his hands on her hips, giving her stability

 **Caleb** "This feels so good without that damn stupid piece of latex between us" he says after some of her first soft thrusts.

 **Hanna** stops moving and she can't hold back a laugh "Shut up, Caleb! Don't talk" she bits her bottom lip while smiling "You are distracting me"

 **Caleb** smiles and raises an eyebrow "I can fix that" he says as he places his hands on her bottom cheeks and then he presses her against him, forcing her to thrust deeper.

Hanna moans and then she bites her bottom lip resuming her previous movements. They explode in pleasure as Hanna keeps moving up and down, slowly at first and then speeding up the pace according to their need.

After a while, Caleb wants to pleasure her, so he makes their bodies roll over and he gets out from her body for a moment. She looks at him with uncertainty, so Caleb kisses her lips gently as he extends an arm to reach a cushion. He places the cushion between her bottom and the mattress, and he slips inside of her again, getting a better angle to thrust her and making Hanna burst in pleasure.

 **Hanna** "Oh my gooood, Caleb" she manages to say and she moans, grabbing the sheets with her fists and she tilts her head back. Caleb takes advantage of her exposed neck to kiss her there.

Caleb speeds up the pace of his thrusts. Hanna wraps her legs around his waist and places her hands on his back.

 **Hanna** "I'm close, Caleb" she says after a while, with her eyes closed and breathing heavily

He rests his forehead on the pillow next to her, pressing his cheek to hers. And then he places his hands in each of her thighs, getting deeper and harder into her.

After a few seconds, Hanna reaches her orgasm and her moans on Caleb's ear make him reach his orgasm some seconds later as well. After the last thrusts, he falls on top of her, resting his face into the crook of her neck as she places her hands on the back of his head, stroking his hair while breathing deeply.

After catching their breaths, Hanna pushes his head up, making him face her and she kisses him with so much love.

Caleb pulls away from the kiss and slides out of her body. He takes off the cushion that he placed under Hanna before, and then he lies on his side next to her, grabbing the sheets and covering their bodies. Hanna turns her body, lying on her side too, facing Caleb. He comes closer to her, and wraps an arm around her waist to hold her and Hanna approaches her face to his, placing her hand on his face and starting to stroke his cheek with her thumb. She pecks his lips twice and rests her head again on the pillow.

 **Caleb** "I'm gonna miss you so much" he tightens his grip, squeezing her waist

 **Hanna** "Me too, babe" she runs her hand through his hair

They remain in silence some seconds, just staring at each other and after some seconds Hanna talks again.

 **Hanna** "We went to Toby's friend's bar tonight"

 **Caleb** "How was it? Did you have fun?"

 **Hanna** nods "Yeah, sure… it's just that being at that place made me think about you, about the first time you kissed me and how I walked away from you, we have never talked about that"

 **Caleb** "It's okay, that's the past. We should count the kiss at my dressing room as the first one" he jokes

 **Hanna** "I just want you to know that I wanted you as much as you wanted me, that night when you first kissed me. I was an idiot and I have never apologized for that. So, I'm really sorry and if it hadn't been for my bullheadedness I would have stayed there kissing you all night because I like you since I first saw you at the first table read"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "You don't have to apologize for anything, okay? I'm glad we are like this now, I love having you here" he kisses her lips tenderly "I'm glad I don't have to be just your friend never more, that was killing me" he pecks her lips "And I like you since that first table read too, by the way. I just couldn't get you off my mind after that day"

Hanna turns her body to rest on her back, she is looking at the ceiling now. He is so nice, and she still has to tell him about Paul. She knows that what happened is not big deal, it's only that now that she has to tell him, it is harder than that she thought it would be. And he being that cute just makes it worse. Even the idea about not telling him crosses her mind for a moment, but it wouldn't be a good start for a relationship by hiding things at only two weeks of being dating.

 **Caleb** interrupts her thoughts "Hey, I really mean it, the past is the past" he says, supposing that she is still thinking about that night at the bar

Hanna nods

 **Caleb** "Come here babe, let's get some sleep" he says as he lies on his back and extending an arm toward her, inviting her to cuddle up with him

Hanna rests her torso on his, resting her head on his chest, her cheek pressed against his skin and he wraps his arms around her back, holding her. He is about to turn the lights off when she talks again.

 **Hanna** "We went to a disco after the bar"

 **Caleb** "Seems like you had a great night"

 **Hanna** "Kind of… not all was fun" she mutters

 **Caleb** "What do you mean?"

 **Hanna** raises her head from his chest to look at him "Maybe you were right about Paul"

 **Caleb** gives her a worried look "What happened, Hanna?"

 **Hanna** runs her index finger over his chest, drawing random shapes with her eyes focused on it, trying to avoid his gaze "Not much, don't worry"

 **Caleb** "Hanna" he says still looking straight at her

 **Hanna** "He took me by surprise and kissed me, but I pulled away" she says without looking at him

Caleb doesn't say a word so Hanna finally looks at him and of course he looks upset.

 **Hanna** "Sorry, I should have listened to you instead of playing it down and joking about it when you asked me to stay away from him because you didn't like him. I just thought you were being jealous for no reason" she says ruefully

 **Caleb** "Yes, I told you. That asshole always looks at you like if you were a piece of meat"

 **Hanna** "Are you mad at me?"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at him and that jerk is gonna listen to me next time I see him, when we resume the shootings"

 **Hanna** releases herself from his grip and sits on the bed next to him "You are not doing anything. Let me handle this situation, you don't confront him" she says looking at him

 **Caleb** "Oh yes, no problem. A guy kissed my girlfriend, knowing that she's my girlfriend, and I am not gonna do anything about it" he says, being ironic

 **Hanna** "Come on Caleb, please! Do this for me. I don't wanna create a conflict at work. Just forget about it, okay? I just told you about this because I didn't want to hide it from you"

 **Caleb** "I can't Hanna. That would make me look like an idiot! Because he thinks he can show up and just kiss you and it doesn't matter if I'm your boyfriend. He just doesn't give a fuck. And I won't let him think that"

 **Hanna** lies on the bed next to him again "Why do you care what he thinks? You should only care about what I think, and I choose to be with you, only with you. That's not enough for you?" she says facing him

 **Caleb** places a hand on her cheek "Of course that's enough for me, babe. But still, I just want to punch him" he says quietly but he really means it.

 **Hanna** smiles at him, she thinks that the way he said that phrase was so tenderly, he sounded like a five years old boy mad at his preschool mate. "Do this for me, please?" she whispers and approaches her face to his "I don't want to keep discussing about this stupid thing"

She kisses his lips tenderly, and then she rests her body on his, laying her chest on his torso, and extending her legs in the space between his legs. She places her hands on his shoulders and her head on his chest. Then she closes her eyes.

Caleb sighs and wraps an arm around her waist and with the other hand he strokes her head, running his fingers through her soft hair.

 **Caleb** "Okay, I won't confront him, but only because you are asking me not to do it. If I see him being out of place, I don't promise anything"

 **Hanna** "Thank you" she leaves a kiss on his chest without opening her eyes

 **Caleb** kisses the top of her head and closes his eyes as well "Good night babe… or morning better said" He corrects himself because of the sunlight that is already entering the room from the window

 **Hanna** smiles "Sleep tight"

Hanna quickly falls asleep and Caleb strokes her hair until he falls asleep as well.

/

Hanna wakes up a few hours later. She opens her eyes and smiles at seeing Caleb sound asleep. She is lying on her side, next to him, and he is lying on his side too, with his arm extended across Hanna's body, resting his palm on her bottom. She carefully takes his arm off, trying to not wake him up and she places it on the mattress. Then she rolls over to get her phone from her night table to check the time. It's 1pm and she knows that she has to get up now if she wants to finish packing and preparing her stuff to be on time to take her plane.

Hanna decides to not wake Caleb up, and leave him sleep a little longer. She takes a shower and after half an hour she enters again her room, wrapped in a towel. She grabs a pair of clean panties from her closet and after putting them on she lets the towel fall on the floor. Then she takes a deodorant and after using it, she accidentally drops a perfume when she places it again on its place, causing a loud noise when it hits the floor and making Caleb wake up abruptly. Hanna quickly turns her head to look at him as he opens his eyes.

 **Hanna** "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you up that abruptly" she apologizes

 **Caleb** smiles "I wouldn't mind waking up this way again, if I'm gonna have this view"

Hanna blushes and takes the towel from the floor, wrapping it around her body again, and then she approaches the bed and sits on it next to Caleb, leaning in to kiss him gently. He kisses her back, and wraps an arm around her waist pulling down and trying to make her lie over his body, but she pulls away.

 **Hanna** "I can't babe, I need to finish packing if I want to be on time for my flight" she says as she strokes his face with her hand

 **Caleb** "So miss the plane and stay in bed with me all day" he says as he places a few strands of her wet hair behind her ear

 **Hanna** smiles "I would love that" she pecks his lips "But I need to go to visit my mom… it is just for a few days"

 **Caleb** smiles back "I was just joking. I know this is important to you. You were waiting so much for these free days between shootings to have the opportunity to go there… though I'm gonna miss you so bad"

 **Hanna** "Me too, sooo much" she says smiling and then she leans again to kiss his lips tenderly

/

Hanna finishes packing her suitcase as Caleb cooks some pasta for them. And after having lunch, Caleb takes Hanna in his car to Toby's place to get her car back. They drive back to her apartment to leave her car there and then Caleb takes her to the airport. After making the check-in, they wait for half an hour and now it's time for her to go to the departure lounge.

 **Caleb** brings Hanna her suitcase "You have everything, right?"

Hanna nods and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him and kissing his cheek repeatedly. Caleb wraps her arms around her back hugging her back. Then Hanna turns a little her head to the side to find his lips and they start a delicate sweet kiss. After a while, Hanna pulls away.

 **Hanna** "Buy a ticket and come with me, to hell with the show" she says as she places a hand on his nape and strokes his short hair

 **Caleb** chuckles "Said by the girl who is capable of anything and everything in order to not to be even five minutes late at work"

Hanna smiles and captures his lips again, kissing him more intensively this time. He places a hand on her face and he slightly pushes, tilting her head to the side, deepening the kiss and finding her tongue with his.

When they pull away he kisses her forehead.

 **Caleb** "Please let me know when you get home, fine?"

Hanna nods and grabs her suitcase, then she approaches him again and places a hand on his cheek, giving him a short but still romantic kiss.

 **Hanna** "See you in a week, babe"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "Be safe. I'll pick you up here next Sunday" he pecks her lips joining their lips one last time

Hanna smiles back and then she turns and walks away while thinking about how much she loves him, though she hasn't told that to him yet.

Caleb stares at her as she leaves. Standing there with the three words that he wanted to say to her still stuck in his throat. He thinks that maybe it is too early to say such a thing to her and he doesn't want to freak her out. He doesn't want to make her feel pressured to say it back.


	15. Chapter 15

Hanna's plane lands in New York, late at night. After getting her baggage she goes to look for her mom over the arrivals section. She walks through people while looking around until she sees Ashley standing aside, trying to not draw attention, since she is one of the most famous news presenters in the country. Hanna smiles and walks toward her, when she is a little closer, Ashley notices her as well and smiles back. Hanna is almost there when an excited lady in her seventies approaches Ashley asking for a photo with her. So Hanna stops walking and she just stands there waiting for the lady to go away so she can greet her mom properly. But after taking a selfie with Ashley, the lady notices Hanna.

 **The lady** "Is she your daughter?" she says excitedly

 **Ashley** smiles at Hanna "Yes, she is"

 **The lady** approaches Hanna and stands in front of her, staring at her "Oh, she is as beautiful as you" and she pinches her cheek "Can the three of us take a photo together?"

Hanna makes a fake smile.

 **Ashley** approaches the lady again "We better leave Hanna out of this, she's a little shy with this kind of things" she says politely, knowing that Hanna is not shy at all, but she hates when strangers approach them being too much nosy or annoying because of her mom.

 **The lady** looks at Ashley "She's so adorable, she should follow in your steps and work in television as well. Thank you for the photo, my husband and I watch you every morning, he won't believe that I met you at the airport! I'll show him the photo! Thank you Mrs. Marin"

 **The lady** turns around to go away but she stops and turns to look at Ashley again "Oh, and I'm sorry for your divorce. Hope you get over it and everything goes well" and then she walks away

Hanna finally approaches Ashley and hugs her. And her mom hugs her back.

 **Ashley** "Sorry for that, sweetie" she says still in the hug "I have missed you so much" she places a kiss on her cheek

 **Hanna** smiles "It's okay, mom. I missed you too"

When they pull away from the hug, there are two people more waiting to take a photo with Ashley. After greeting the people and taking the photos, they exit the airport.

/

Hanna is in her huge bedroom, she is taking some clothes to sleep from her suitcase when Ashley stands at the doorframe.

 **Hanna** looks at her smiling "Hey"

 **Ashley** smiles back "Hey… I was thinking about going out tomorrow morning to have breakfast together, since it will be Sunday and I don't have to work"

 **Hanna** nods "Yeah, sounds good"

 **Ashley** "Perfect, now I better go to sleep, it's too late. You should do the same" she yawns

 **Hanna** "Yes mom, I just wanna throw myself in that bed and sleep for years, I barely slept last night"

 **Ashley** smiles and approaches Hanna to place a kiss on her cheek "Good night baby, I'm glad you were able to come here at least for a few days"

 **Hanna** "Me too. Good night mom, sleep tight"

Ashley exits the room.

Hanna lies on her bed after changing her clothes and grabs her phone to text Caleb but she decides to call him instead. And after some seconds, he takes the call.

 **Caleb** "Hi baby"

 **Hanna** smiles when she hears his voice "Hey babe, I'm already at home. I was gonna text you but I wanted to hear you. What were you doing?"

 **Caleb** "I was just watching TV, waiting for your text but I'm glad you called I love hearing your voice. How was your flight?"

 **Hanna** "It was okay, quiet... and a little boring… I'm sure it would have been better if you were there with me…" she smiles "Why are you just watching TV at Saturday night?"

 **Caleb** smiles "Because I'm tired because I had better things to do than just sleep last night, I already met my friends yesterday and my beautiful girlfriend is on the other side of the country, so that's basically why I'm just watching TV"

 **Hanna** smiles "I told you, you should have come with me and now I'm pretty sure that you would be doing something so much funnier than watching TV"

 **Caleb** sighs "You love torturing me by making me think about that kind of things don't you?"

 **Hanna** laughs "I didn't say anything" she says playfully

 **Caleb** smiles "Yes, you did. I would love to be there with you, but you know better than anyone that I can't take days off from work. How is your mom doing, anyway?"

 **Hanna** "She looks fine, I don't know… we barely talk about random stuff on the way from the airport. And now we're going to bed. I guess I will realize how she is tomorrow when we spend more time together"

 **Caleb** "Yes, and I'm sure she's happy because you are there too"

 **Hanna** "I guess. Babe… I better try to get some sleep, it's kind of late here in New York and tomorrow I'm gonna go out for breakfast with my mom. May I call you tomorrow?"

 **Caleb** "Sure. I'm gonna do the same, I'm tired too. I'll be waiting for your call, babe. Have a wonderful day tomorrow with your mom"

 **Hanna** smiles "Thank you, Caleb. Good night"

 **Caleb** smiles "Night, babe"

/

Sunday morning. Hanna and Ashley are having breakfast in a fancy restaurant in Manhattan while talking about her things, catching up with each other's life.

 **Ashley** "So, have you already talked to your father? When are you meeting him?"

Hanna looks at Ashley with uncertainty. Ashley caught her off guard, she wasn't expecting that she mentions her dad.

 **Ashley** smiles at her "It's okay Hanna, your father is not a forbidden subject, and he is still your father. And I'm fine, I have already gotten over the grief of separation. We decided to get divorced just two months ago, but we were apart since so much longer. I'm okay now. So you can talk to me"

 **Hanna** "I didn't tell him that I'm in New York yet. He called me two days ago but I didn't tell him that I was coming here"

 **Ashley** "Why, sweetie? You have always had a good relationship with him despite our issues"

Hanna just shrugs

 **Ashley** grabs her hand in hers and Hanna looks at her "You don't have to be in the midst of us. I won't push you to do anything, but you should visit him as well"

 **Hanna** "I know, mom. I just wanted to check on you first, and spend some time with you, that's all"

 **Ashley** "I'm okay honey, you don't have to worry about me. The hard part was when the divorce was announced on the internet a few weeks ago. And then they also started to talk about it on television. The media are ambitious and they don't really care about the people around the famous who has nothing to do with anything but still get hurt. So, I was worried about you, not about me. I'm already used to deal with this kind of things that come with the fame. And sometimes I play that same role when I have to talk about someone's private life at the news. But I don't like when these things affect you" she says stroking Hanna's hand

 **Hanna** smiles at her "I'm okay too, mom. You don't have to worry about me either. And I'll call dad tomorrow"

 **Ashley** smiles at her "Great" and she releases Hanna's hand to take a sip of her cup of tea and then she talks again "Now, let's talk about you. How are you doing at work? I can't wait to watch those two episodes where you played a role"

 **Hanna** smiles "Everything is okay at work. I really love working in that show, I'm so happy" she takes a sip of her coffee "and the acting experience was awesome too. It was just a very small role, and it was fun. But I like being anonymous, I'll leave the fame to you"

 **Ashley** laughs "And when will the show be on air?"

 **Hanna** "In ten days, the other week on Wednesday. That's why I was able to come here, actors are promoting the premiere, so shootings are in pause for two weeks, though I have to go back next Sunday, to be there one week before we resume the shootings of the second part of the season. I need to be part of the preproduction for that. And I appear as Emma in episode seven, so it would be aired in eight weeks"

 **Ashley** "Oh, that's too long! Tell me something about your role, what did you shoot?"

 **Hanna** smiles thinking of Caleb "Okay, my character is Emma. She's just a beautiful nice girl who shows up when one of the couples to be in the show are having some issues, so the guy has a thing with Emma, because he likes her, but he is falling for the other girl, so at some point he leaves Emma, he sets her free and then he sorts things out with his girl, although they are just in the beginning of their relationship, it's not like they were in a formal relationship before Emma, they were getting to know each other and at some point Emma helps him to be aware of his feelings for the other girl, because he doesn't feel the same strong feelings when he is with Emma"

 **Ashley** smiles "Sounds good" she takes another sip of her tea and then she looks at Hanna again, smiling widely "Wait a minute! So, you had to kiss the actor! Is he handsome?"

Hanna bits her bottom lip trying to hold back a huge smile, but she is failing in that, because she can't contain the joy that she feels inside when she thinks of Caleb.

 **Ashley** "That means yes" she says amused

 **Hanna** smiles widely, giving up "Yes, he is" she makes a pause and stares at her mom while smiling "And he is actually my boyfriend"

 **Ashley** grins "Really? Oh, that's awesome sweetie! You haven't had a boyfriend since Sean and it was like five years ago"

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes "Why did you have to mention that jerk?"

 **Ashley** "Sorry honey! So, what's his name? How long have you been together? Tell me about him"

 **Hanna** smiles "Okay… he's Caleb, he is twenty-seven, he is from New York too, but he has been living in LA since he graduated from high school, just like me. He has played small roles in some films and TV series but this is his first protagonist role, this is the first time he is part of a main cast. We have been dating since a few weeks. That's not too much time, but we have been spending a lot of time together since first day of shootings because we are at the TV studios most of the day. We always end up together one way or another during the day, we are kind of glued, and it just happens even before we date, we really get along, it's naturally. He also was there for me that day when you called me to tell me about the divorce, and we weren't even dating at that time" she smiles "And sometimes when he's wrapped he waits for me, or he also comes earlier at shootings"

 **Ashley** smiles at her "You sound like so in love, and he seems a good boyfriend"

 **Hanna** "Good boyfriend? He is perfect. If you only knew all things I made him go through, he's a really patient guy too" she smiles

 **Ashley** laughs "I can imagine that" she shakes her head smiling "Show me a photo, I want to see him"

Hanna grabs her phone and searches for a photo, then she chooses one where they are together and she hands her phone to her mom.

 **Ashley** stares at the screen "Yes, he is really handsome! I'm so happy for you sweetie!" she hands back the phone to Hanna

 **Hanna** "Thanks mom! I'm so happy too. I wish he could have come with me, you would have loved him"

They keep talking and laughing while having breakfast. Of course they are interrupted a couple of times by people greeting Ashley or asking for a photo. But after years and years of going out with her mom, Hanna is kind of used to stand these things, though she really doesn't like it at all.


	16. Chapter 16

It's Monday evening. Ashley is at a working meeting since the afternoon and she hasn't come back yet. And Hanna is at home, she is in her bedroom, placing some clothes that her mom bought for her earlier when they went to shopping in her closet. Her phone starts to ring, so she grabs it from the bed looking at the screen.

 **Hanna** smiles and takes the call "Hi babe"

 **Caleb** "Hi beautiful, how are you?"

 **Hanna** "Fine, what about you? Thought you were going to call me at night"

 **Caleb** "Yes, I was. But I have something to tell you" he says, sounding discouraged

 **Hanna** worries "What is it? Is everything okay Caleb?

 **Caleb** "Yes, everything is okay. It's just that I know you won't like what I have to tell you"

 **Hanna** gets anxious "Can you just tell me, please?"

 **Caleb** "This morning, before me and the rest of the main cast went to the first TV interview, John, our press officer had a talk with me. People from the press department of "Twenty-something" had a meeting last Friday to finalize details for the premiere promotion and they agreed that it is not convenient for the image of the show to let people know that we are dating. So they ordered me to delete our photos from social media, I had to do it before the interview. And you have to do the same now"

 **Hanna** "What? Why? Just because they want a lot of girls drooling over you, thinking that you are single? Is that the stupid cliché of the hot single actor?"

 **Caleb** "Yes, kind of… He said something like that. It is better if I start as an actor who is single, since I'm not a popular figure and the public, especially teenagers, seem to accept more easily that profile. And it's also because you played Emma; they said that people knowing that you are my girlfriend will make less credible that part of the storyline when I choose Ali's character over Emma, because they will be focused on the fact that you are my real girlfriend. I'm really sorry baby, I don't want to do this, but there is a stupid clause in the contract that I signed where it says that they manage my public image according to what is best for the show"

 **Hanna** sits on her bed, her eyes are becoming watery "For how long, Caleb?"

 **Caleb** "John didn't say it. But my contract is for the rest of the season. It means that they manage my public image at least for another four months. Unless they allow us to show us in public before that, that would be the time. And if they want to shoot a second season, and I have to sign another contract, I will have to renegotiate that clause because I'm not signing that stupid thing again"

 **Hanna** "Fuck, that's too much time, Caleb. I can't believe this shit is actually happening. We won't be able to go out together like in a date, we will have to hide our relationship, we will have to be careful not to be photographed together and a lot of other things. And we don't even know exactly for how long"

 **Caleb** sighs "I know babe. I know it sucks and I have no right to ask you to go through this shit. But I don't want to lose you because of this either. You are so much important to me, believe me that if I could do something to fix this, I would. But I can't, and I just want you to be happy. So, I will understand if you don't want to do this" he says with a broken voice

 **Hanna** "No Caleb! I would never give up that easily on you, on us! It will be hard but it will be better than be apart. Don't think even for a moment that you would lose me just because of this shit"

 **Caleb** "I would kiss you so hard if you were here next to me in this moment. I promise that I will try to make all of this easier for you. I don't want you to be affected by this situation because of me. This is a problem that comes with my job, and I have to deal with it. It hasn't to be a problem to you too, I'm sorry babe"

 **Hanna** calms down and lies on her bed "That's not true Caleb. I chose to be with you knowing that you are an actor. So, we are going to go through this thing together. I'm gonna support you, because I want to stay with you" she says quietly

 **Caleb** "You can't even imagine how much you mean to me, Hanna. Thank you for understanding me" He makes a pause and then he continues talking "Fuck, I miss you so much! And there's still almost a week until you come back"

 **Hanna** "I miss you too, Caleb… soooo much" she looks at the ceiling "Let's talk about something else or I'm gonna end up taking the next plane back to LA without even having seen my dad or Aria… How was your day? What did you do?"

 **Caleb** "I went to this show in the morning for the first interview about the premiere, the one that I already told you earlier. And then I had a photo shoot with Toby and Luke for a teen magazine at the afternoon. What about you?"

 **Hanna** "I just stayed at home this morning, because my mom was at work. Then I went out for lunch with her and we went shopping after that… I called my dad earlier, I'm gonna meet him tomorrow. And I'm gonna have dinner at Aria's tomorrow as well"

 **Caleb** "That's awesome babe"

They remain in silence some seconds and then she talks again

 **Hanna** "Caleb…"

 **Caleb** "Yes?"

 **Hanna** "I was thinking… It would be better if you don't pick me up at the airport next Sunday, I'm gonna take a cab"

 **Caleb** "No, I will be there. We have to try to keep living our lives normally, we just have to avoid public places, but I will be there waiting for you in my car, okay?"

 **Hanna** "Are you sure? Because we can meet at my place otherwise"

 **Caleb** "No, I want to pick my girlfriend up from the airport and that's what I'm gonna do"

 **Hanna** smiles "Okay"

There's a knock on Hanna's bedroom's door.

 **Hanna** "Wait a minute babe" she stands up from her bed to open the door

 **Hanna** "Hey mom" she smiles at her, still with her phone on her ear

 **Ashley** "Hey honey, I just wanted to know what would you like for dinner, I'm gonna order something, but let me know when you finish your call"

 **Hanna** "It's okay mom, order whatever you want" she smiles "It's Caleb on the phone"

 **Ashley** smiles at her "Say hi to him. I would like to know him" she says before walking away

 **Hanna** speaks on the phone again "Did you hear that, Caleb?"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Yes, say hi to her too. I would like to know her someday as well"

 **Hanna** "You're coming with me next time, there's no way I'm gonna come here without you again"

 **Caleb** "I won't let you go for that long again either"

 **Hanna** laughs "Don't be a baby, it's just a week"

 **Caleb** "The longest week of my life"

 **Hanna** smiles "Yeah, I know the feeling. I miss you, and these two days without you already seem longer than ever"

 **Caleb** "See?" he chuckles. "Now go and spend some time with your mom, I'll call you tomorrow, okay? And I'm sorry again and thank you for being so comprehensive with me, I was kind of freaked out before calling you, I didn't know what to expect, I didn't want to lose you"

 **Hanna** "You don't have to thank me for anything. This is not your fault. And did you really think I would be mad at you or leave you because of this? Of course I would support you with this, that's what couples do, they stay together against the bad things. Sometimes I think that you really don't know how much I care about you. My feelings for you are not that weak, Caleb" she feels a lump on her throat at saying those things "You thought I would leave you just because of this. You have to trust me a little more"

 **Caleb** "I do Hanna, I know who you are. So yes, I trust you. But who wouldn't be freaked out at saying to his girlfriend that she has to delete all their photos because their relationship has to become a secret, and that he wouldn't be able to take her out for a date or just being together in public anymore"

 **Hanna** 's eyes becomes watery again "I hate talking about these things by phone. This is so hard"

 **Caleb** sighs "Listen… we already know how much we mean to each other, we don't have to discuss our feelings now. And I would be more than happy to prove it to you next Sunday when you come back, babe. So, let's keep this conversation in a good way, please. I need you to be fine"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I know. I better go with my mom, we have been talking for almost an hour by now. Call me tomorrow"

 **Caleb** "Yes, I will call you. But you call me if you need anything or if you want to talk about something or whatever, anytime"

 **Hanna** "Don't worry, everything is okay" she lies "Bye babe"

 **Caleb** "Bye beautiful"

Hanna ends the call and then she goes to the living room where Ashley is sitting on the couch, she sits next to her mom.

 **Ashley** "I ordered some chinese food. It's okay?"

Hanna just nods and rests her head on her mom's shoulder.

 **Ashley** "Is everything okay, sweetie?" she says stroking Hanna's hair

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I'm just tired" she lies

 **Ashley** "Did Caleb and you fight?"

 **Hanna** "No, we didn't. I told you I'm tired"

 **Ashley** "Yes, I heard you, but that's not true. There's something else"

 **Hanna** lifts her head from Ashley's shoulder and looks at her "Why do you always do that? How do you know?"

 **Ashley** "Maybe because I'm your mom. I think I know you pretty well"

 **Hanna** sighs "We didn't fight. It's just that we have to start to hide our relationship because the premiere is coming, and we don't even know for how long it would be. It sucks. But we don't have any option. It is an order from the press department of the show"

 **Ashley** "Oh sweetie, that's so typical in the television's world"

 **Hanna** "Yes, I knew I would have to make some sacrifices for the sake of our relationship, since it is something different dating an actor than dating an anonymous guy, and if everything works out as planned, he will explode in fame when the show is on air. But I wasn't expecting this"

 **Ashley** "Do you remember when you was a child and we used to go to the park on Saturdays?"

 **Hanna** nods "What does it have to do with me and Caleb?"

 **Ashley** smiles "You used to get so angry when people approached me asking for a photo or an autograph when I was with you, especially when you were in the playground yelling "Look at me mommy, look at me" and someone just appeared stealing my attention from you. I explained you thousands of times that I had to be polite with those people because that was part of being a public figure and it was something that just comes like a secondary effect of my profession. And at some point you started to accept it as you grew up, though I know that you still don't like it. But you got used to. What I'm trying to say is that there's nothing you could do about that, you can't change the fact that I'm your mom, you didn't choose this to your life, and although I have always tried to leave you out of this kind of things, it always affects you one way or another, no matter how much I protect you. For example what we talked about yesterday at breakfast, when my divorce was announced on the internet, I couldn't do anything but call you and just tell it to you as fast as I could, knowing that it wasn't the best way, but I hadn't another option"

Hanna nods, listening attentively to Ashley.

 **Ashley** "But you still can choose who you want by your side in your life as a couple. And I can tell you that having a famous boyfriend would be different than having a famous mom. There will be a lot of things more that you would have to be ready to face. So, it is up to you how much you are willing to give to make your relationship work"

 **Hanna** "I already know mom. I love Caleb, and nothing that I would have to deal with for being by his side could be worse than losing him" she sighs "He also told me that he would understand if I didn't want to do this. I can't believe he thought for a moment that I would leave him. It kind of hurt me that he thought that way"

 **Ashley** "Maybe you got it wrong, baby. I can understand his point of view, as someone who wants to protect you. Maybe he was giving an option to you, since it wouldn't be fair to you if he asks you to do such a thing. I don't think he has doubted about your feelings"

 **Hanna** nods "I didn't think about it that way, maybe you are right"

Ashley smiles at her

 **Hanna** "Anyway, I'll do this. I'll support him"

 **Ashley** "So, don't be upset sweetie. Just keep in your mind that you are doing this because you love him"

 **Hanna** smiles and hugs Ashley "Thank you, mom"

 **Ashley** hugs her back "You are welcome, baby"

 **Hanna** pulls away from the hug "How was your meeting?"

They keep talking about random things until the delivery arrives. After having dinner Hanna lies on her bed with her phone and she deletes all about Caleb from her social media. Some tears escape from her eyes, but she remembers what her mom told her earlier, so she just wipes her tears and keeps in her mind that she's doing this to support Caleb, because she loves him.

/

Tuesday evening (Next day)

Hanna is waiting outside Aria's apartment for her to open the door after ringing the doorbell.

 **Aria** opens the door "Hannaaaaa" she yells excited and hugs her

 **Hanna** hugs her back "Heeey Angel" she smiles widely "I've missed you so much"

 **Aria** "Me too, I really needed one of our girls' nights" she pulls away from the hug "come in!"

They get inside and go to the kitchen.

 **Hanna** "I brought this" she says smiling and placing a bag with two bottles of champagne on the kitchen countertop

 **Aria** smiles "Great, we should order sushi for dinner"

 **Hanna** "Of course" she smiles widely

 **Hanna** approaches Aria and hugs her again "I really missed this"

Aria laughs and hugs her back.

They eat sushi at dinner and then they sit on the couch to chill while drinking champagne, as they continue with their talk.

 **Hanna** "Yes, I met my dad today. But he didn't say anything about the divorce or about my mom, we just talked about random stuff, like my work and other things. It was okay"

 **Aria** "Did he insist on you coming back to the city to work with him again?"

 **Hanna** nods "Of course, he did. He doesn't give up on that yet" she chuckles

 **Aria** "I agree with him. It would be awesome having you in the city again. But I know that if I insist on it, it would be pointless, there's no way you would leave Caleb in LA to come back here"

Hanna smiles and shakes her head.

 **Aria** "I really need to meet that guy, I need to know what the fuck he did to make you fall in love that way"

 **Hanna** "You have to come to LA to spend some days with me. You also can bring Ezra with you if you want, my guestroom is waiting for you"

 **Aria** "You know I would have already gone if I could" she smiles

They keep talking and laughing… and two bottles of champagne later…

Hanna and Aria are dying of laughter. Aria is sitting on the couch with her head tilted back, because she's laughing a lot. Hanna is lying on the couch, her legs are on Aria's lap and she rests her head on a cushion, although right now she is leaning forward because of her laughter.

 **Aria** "It was not necessary to give me such a detailed description. I can't believe you just said that" she says still laughing

 **Hanna** "Why? It's the true, he is so fucking good in bed" she says giggling and then she rests her head again on the cushion

 **Aria** "OMG Hanna" she yells while laughing louder "My tummy hurts because of the laugher"

 **Hanna** 's phone rings and she grabs it "Talking about my hottie well-endowed boyfriend…"

Aria laughs again and throws a cushion toward Hanna, but she raises an arm hitting it, so it falls on the floor.

 **Hanna** takes the call "Hi hottie" she smiles

 **Caleb** "Hi gorgeous, how are you?"

 **Hanna** "Fine, just hanging with Aria, what about you?"

 **Caleb** "Everything is okay… I can call you later babe, let me know when you get back home. I don't want to interrupt"

 **Hanna** "No way! I want to talk with you now, and I'm spending the night at Aria's. I was talking with her about you"

 **Caleb** smiles "I hope you were talking about good things"

 **Hanna** smiles mischievously "Obviously, I was talking about greeeeeat things"

 **Aria** laughs a lot and Caleb hears her through the phone

 **Caleb** "Seems like you two are having a good time"

 **Hanna** "Oh yes, we are. What about you, what are you doing babe?

Aria gets up from the couch and she goes to the bathroom.

 **Caleb** "I just got home. I went out for dinner with Toby, Luke and Alison after finishing our last interview of the day"

 **Hanna** "Ahh… that's weird, Alison never goes out with the group"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, she has been nice these days. Maybe she wants to fit better in the group"

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes "She isn't nice, Caleb. She is false"

 **Caleb** "Okay, we better talk about something else"

 **Hanna** "Why? You don't think the same way? I don't like her, be careful, because when she is being nice is because she wants something or because she is up to something"

 **Caleb** sighs "I know her longer than you do. It's okay, I can handle this. And she's my co-star I have to get along with her, because I have to spend a lot of time with her anyway. I know she has been such a bitch to you, okay? But I will always be on your side. It's no big deal, maybe she is really more peaceful. I can't give the back to her, Han"

Aria comes back and sits on the couch again.

 **Hanna** "Fine, whatever. But when Alison makes one of her moves, don't come to me saying that I was right. Go and hang out with the girl who called your girlfriend a slut in front of all her co-workers" she abruptly ends the call and turns her phone off.

 **Aria** "What was that?"

 **Hanna** snorts "Do you remember everything I told you about Alison?"

Aria nods

 **Hanna** "Now it seems like my boyfriend decided to be kind to her because she has been being nice, and she went out with him and the guys for dinner"

 **Aria** "And the problem is…"

 **Hanna** "I can't stand her" she says, annoyed

 **Aria** "You are being childish" she smiles "As you have told me, he has been always kind to everyone, that's part of his personality, so he is doing the same with her. And you aren't that kind of insufferable jealous girl, what really happens to you?"

 **Hanna** sighs "I just miss him. And I really don't like Alison around him either. I trust him but I don't trust her. And there are a few things that I didn't tell him before coming here that I should have said"

 **Aria** "So act as the twenty-three girl that you are and take your phone to call him"

 **Hanna** "Some things can't be said just by phone"

 **Aria** "Come on Hanna, a few minutes ago you were so happy talking about him. Don't be an idiot and please call him"

 **Hanna** sighs again "The first thing that I'm gonna do when I go back to LA will be telling him how much I love him. Yesterday I accused him of underestimate my feelings for him, and you know what? I can't pretend that he knows how I feel if I haven't said to him how much I love him yet. I can't help but be childish, I don't know why, maybe because I miss him too much and I look for excuses to fight" she takes her phone and turns it on again "I'm calling him now, you are right"

 **Aria** smiles at her "Hanna Marin is in love, who would have ever said that"

 **Hanna** chuckles "Shut up, dummy" she says with her phone on her ear, waiting for Caleb to answer his phone

 **Aria** smiles again "I'll be in my bedroom" she says and then she stands up from the couch and goes away

 **Caleb** "Hey baby, I was trying to call you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel upset"

 **Hanna** "No, you didn't do anything wrong Caleb. I'm an idiot, I'm sorry. It's okay if you want to be kind with Alison because that's how you are and that's one of the many reasons why I like you. My issues with her shouldn't affect your working relationship. And I just miss you so much, I really need to be with you"

 **Caleb** smiles "I miss you like hell, baby. I want you to be here with me so much, I miss making love with you"

 **Hanna** "Fuck Caleb, don't say those things, you make me miss you even more. It would be easier if we fight again"

 **Caleb** "No way, I'm not letting you fight me. You can say whatever you want and I'm gonna answer "I want to kiss you""

 **Hanna** laughs "You are such an idiot"

 **Caleb** "I want to kiss you"

 **Hanna** laughs again "I wasn't fighting, I was joking"

 **Caleb** "It doesn't matter, I want to kiss you anyway"

 **Hanna** smiles widely "Me too"

 **Caleb** "That's much better"

 **H** **anna** yawns "I'm gonna try to get some sleep now. I think Aria is already asleep"

 **Caleb** "Fine, call me tomorrow any time when you are free okay? And please tell Aria my thanks"

 **Hanna** "For what? You don't even know her"

 **Caleb** "Yes, but I know you. And there's no way you would have called me back to fix things if she hasn't made you see reason"

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes "Fine, you are right"

 **Caleb** chuckles "See you in some days, baby. And again, I really want to kiss you and a lot of other things"

 **Hanna** smiles "I can't wait. Bye babe, good night"

 **Caleb** "Good night, beautiful"


	17. Chapter 17

Sunday finally comes and Hanna takes her plane back to LA. During the week she has been talking by phone with Caleb every day, although missing each other has become harder as days went by.

Hanna starts to feel the anxiety in her body as she waits for her baggage after having land. She just can't stop thinking about Caleb and what she wants to say to him since she left a week ago. Her baggage finally comes and after taking and placing it on a baggage cart, she starts to walk leaving the arrivals lounge.

Hanna takes her phone and calls Caleb as she walks.

 **Caleb** "Hi beautiful! I'm already at the airport"

 **Hanna** smiles "Great, I already got my baggage. I'm exiting the building, where exactly are you parked?"

 **Caleb** grins "Sector 20-C. Please hurry up, I want to see you"

 **Hanna** smiles widely "I'll be there in a minute" and she ends the call

Hanna reaches the parking zone and after walking some minutes, she finds where Caleb's car is parked, so she walks toward it. When she is closer, she can see as Caleb gets out of his car. He is wearing a hoodie and a pair of sunglasses. They smile widely at each other and Hanna starts to walk faster toward him. Then she leaves the baggage cart aside and jumps into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her back. They hug each other very tight.

 **Hanna** "What are you doing out of the car, babe? You shouldn't do this"

 **Caleb** "I don't give a fuck" he says and then he places his hands on each side of her face and he starts to kiss her desperately

Hanna slides one of her hands underneath his hood, placing it on his nape and the other one on his cheek as she kisses him back.

Caleb presses her body against his car as they deepen the kiss, finally meeting their tongues again as they wanted so bad.

Hanna wraps her arms around his neck, holding him as close as she can. She really missed this closeness. Then Caleb wraps his arms around her waist, doing the same.

After some minutes, they part their lips and smile at each other, still in the embrace.

 **Hanna** "We should go like right now"

Caleb nods and places a kiss on her cheek, and then he releases her from his grip.

 **Caleb** "Get into the car. I got this" he says taking the baggage cart and walking toward the car trunk

Hanna gets in the car and Caleb does the same after placing her baggage in the trunk.

 **Hanna** "We should have been a little more careful" she says staring out the window "There are a lot of people around"

 **Caleb** "It's okay. I'm not famous, I don't think somebody could recognize me" he chuckles "And much less wearing these" he says while taking his sunglasses off and then he does the same with the hoodie and he throws it to the backseat

 **Hanna** smiles at him "I have missed you so much" she says and then she leans to kiss his lips again

/

They arrive at Hanna's apartment. After getting inside, Caleb leaves her baggage aside and quickly takes her by her waist, pulling her closer and he starts to kiss her passionately. Hanna kisses him back and she places one hand on his neck, stroking him with her fingertips and she wraps her other arm over his shoulders. The kiss grows rapidly becoming wet as they play with their tongues and suck with so much hunger each other's lips.

Caleb doesn't waste a second and takes Hanna's blouse off, throwing it away. And Hanna takes the opportunity to do the same with his black t-shirt, and then she leaves a kiss on his bare chest before looking for his lips again, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. Caleb places his hands on her hips and they share a hard kiss.

Caleb parts their lips and lowers his head, starting to kiss her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses, licks and soft bites. Hanna has her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling that he causes on her by doing those things on her neck when she feels the need of telling him what she wants to say since a week ago, and she has sworn herself not to let more time pass by. So, she takes his face between her hands and makes him lift his head to look at her.

 **Hanna** looks at him right into his eyes "Listen to me, this is important"

Caleb looks at her confused, but he nods

 **Hanna** "I wanna tell you something, but this is not because I have missed you or because we are about to have sex, I wanted to say this sooner, and I didn't"

She makes a pause and Caleb looks at her expectantly, he suspects what she's about to say, but he doesn't want to get false hopes, so he just waits to listen what she has to say.

 **Hanna** "I love you Caleb, I love you so much" she says still holding his face between her hands

Caleb smiles widely and places his hands on her face as well, cupping her cheeks and he kisses her lips tenderly, then he parts their lips and looks into her eyes.

 **Caleb** "I love you too, babe" he pecks her lips "So much" he smiles at her

They kiss again, this time romantically, but after some minutes, the kiss becomes passionate again and then it keeps growing, becoming a horny kiss.

Caleb unbuttons and unzips her jeans still in the kiss and then Hanna pulls away to take them off along with her shoes. Meanwhile Caleb does the same with his. Hanna approaches him again and she hugs him, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her palms on his back, then she starts to kiss his neck while caressing his back. Caleb places a hand on the back of her head, grabbing some strands of her hair and he places his other hand on her lower back. After a while, he lifts that hand and he unhooks her bra. Hanna pulls away from him and takes it off. Caleb places his hands on the side of each one of her breasts and he starts to caress them with his thumbs as Hanna closes her eyes. Then he squeezes them together and places a gently kiss between them.

He takes Hanna by the hand and they walk some steps toward the couch. Caleb kneels in front of her and places his hands on her hips. He slides his fingers underneath each side of her panties and pulls them down. Hanna lifts one foot at a time helping him to take them off. Then he places an open-mouthed kiss on her already wet center and stands up to kiss her lips again. Hanna lowers one of her hands and pulls his boxer a little down, uncovering his cock and she starts to massage it softly, up and down with her hand wrapped around it, without stopping to kiss him. But Caleb parts their lips.

 **Caleb** "Mmm…Hanna" he moans and lowers his gaze to watch as she keeps doing it "Fuck babe, it feels so good"

Hanna smiles and kisses his cheek. She continues with that movement for a while, until he finally takes his boxers off.

Caleb places a hand on Hanna's waist and pulls down asking her to lie down on the couch but she doesn't do that. She kneels on the couch instead, resting her hands on the backrest and giving her back to Caleb, then she extends an arm and takes Caleb by the hand, pulling him closer and she separates her legs, making some space for him. Caleb smiles understanding what she wants. So he kneels on the couch as well, behind her, between her legs. He takes her hair aside and starts to kiss her neck, then he wraps one arm around her hips to hold her tight and with his other hand he takes his member and positions it on her center, where he starts to rub its head against her clit.

 **Hanna** "Oh god, Caleb!" she manages to say and moans

Then he places that hand on the backrest to get stability and he moves his hips forward, finally entering her.

Caleb breathes deeply and then he thrust her again, groaning on her ear. Hanna turns her head to the side to join their lips again. They share a desperate open-mouthed kiss, full of moans as Caleb keeps thrusting her over and over again.

 **Hanna** parts their lips "Faster, Caleb"

She tilts her head back resting it over Caleb's shoulder as he speeds up the pace.

After a while Caleb pulls himself out of her and takes her by her hand, making her stand up from the couch, then he sits on it and Hanna sits on his lap, straddling him. She wraps her arms over his shoulders and he places his hands on her hips.

Hanna leans to kiss him as she reconnects their bodies again, quickly resuming the rapid pace they had some seconds ago.

Caleb runs his hands down her back and he places them on her bottom cheeks, pushing her harder against him. Hanna pulls away from the kiss to take a deep breath.

He stares at her face, she has her eyes closed and she is biting her bottom lip. She is so beautiful, even with her messed hair. He can see in her expression that she is not gonna take too much longer to come and he knows that he is about to come as well, so he decides to stimulate her a little more. He places one of his hands on one of her breasts and he starts to squeeze and massage it meanwhile he sticks his face to hers, pressing his cheek to hers.

 **Caleb** "Let it go, beautiful" he whispers on her ear "This feels amazing… you are amazing"

Hanna smiles with her eyes still closed. He makes her feel so good, and so loved.

A few minutes later, both of them reach their orgasms and Hanna collapses on him, resting her head on his shoulder and her face buried on his neck as he wraps his arms around her back, hugging her tight, pushing her against his chest.

After catching their breaths Caleb takes her face between his hands, making her look at him.

 **Caleb** "I love you soooo much"

Hanna smiles and kisses his lips tenderly as he strokes her cheeks with his thumbs.

 **Hanna** pulls away from the kiss "Love you too, and I would stay here kissing you the whole night but I'm starving, how about if we order some pizza?"

Caleb smiles amused while nodding still with his hands on her face and then he places a peck on her lips.

 **Caleb** "Let me reach my phone, babe" he says as he releases her from his embrace

Hanna stands up from his lap and takes her panties and Caleb's t-shirt from the floor and after putting into them, she enters the bathroom. When she comes out she finds Caleb sitting on the couch, wearing his boxers again.

 **Caleb** "The delivery will be here in like fifteen minutes" he smiles at her

 **Hanna** "Perfect" she sits on the couch next to him and she extends her legs over his lap

Caleb wraps an arm around her back, holding her and she rests her head on his shoulder.

 **Caleb** "How was that? That you wanted to say it sooner but you didn't?"

 **Hanna** "What?" she plays dumb and she takes his hand interlacing their fingers

 **Caleb** smiles "You know what I mean" he squeezes their hands "That you love me"

 **Hanna** blushes, she feels a little embarrassed talking about her feelings "Oh, yeah… it was nothing, I just…" she starts to play with his fingers "It's just what I told you earlier, I wanted to say it sooner, but I just didn't. I don't know why, it doesn't matter"

 **Caleb** smiles again and he places a tender kiss on her forehead "Well, I wanted to say it to you too. I guess you are braver than me because otherwise I would have told you that I love you last week at the airport before you left and even at that moment it would have been late, because I realized that I love you so much earlier"

 **Hanna** lifts her head from his shoulder to look at him while smiling "When was that?"

 **Caleb** "When was what?"

 **Hanna** "That you realized that you love me, silly" she says and then she wraps her arms around his neck, looking right at him, waiting for his answer

 **Caleb** smiles "Well… I was having strong feelings for you even before the first time we made love, and I don't know exactly the moment when I realized how much I love you, but if someone had asked me that same night after making love with you, what exactly I was feeling for you, saying "strong feelings" wouldn't have been enough"

 **Hanna** smiles widely "You are soooo cute" she kisses him passionately

Caleb wraps his other arm around her back as well, holding her tighter as he kisses her back. Hanna places a hand on his cheek and deepens the kiss. The doorbell rings interrupting their make out session.

 **Caleb** parts their lips "Oh, fuck! That must be your pizza"

 **Hanna** laughs "I got this" she says and stands up from the couch

 **Caleb** stands up as well "I don't think so" he says, lowering his gaze to her thighs barely covered by his t-shirt and her bare legs and then he looks back to her face

Hanna smiles and takes his jeans from the floor, then she hands them to him. And after putting into them, Caleb walks toward the door.

/

After having dinner Hanna takes a shower and then she starts to unpack her baggage, wearing only a bathrobe. And Caleb is watching as she does it from her bed.

 **Caleb** "I can't believe, you went to New York just with only one but still enormous suitcase and you came back with an extra bigger suitcase and also a travel bag" he says shaking his head and smiling biting his bottom lip

 **Hanna** smiles "That's my mom's fault, she took me out for shopping" she says while placing some clothes in her closet

 **Caleb** chuckles "Come here with me, little spoiled. You can do that tomorrow"

 **Hanna** "I'm not a spoiled" she rolls her eyes "And if I leave this for tomorrow, all my clothes are gonna get wrinkled" she grabs a dress and she hangs it, then she looks at him again "If you help me, I'll finish faster and then we can do whatever you want" she says playfully and winks at him, then she takes a skirt and throws it toward him.

Caleb takes the skirt and gets up from her bed. He stands in front of her closet and after folding the skirt, he places it properly in the closet. Then he takes a dress from one of her suitcases and hangs it in her closet as well. Hanna looks at him perplexed.

 **Caleb** "What? I'm doing what you told me to do" he says as he takes a jacket and places it in the closet too

Hanna smiles and pecks his lips, then she turns to take another garment from her suitcase. Caleb takes advantage of that she is off guard and he takes her, picking her up from the floor and he carries her up to the bed where he throws her. Hanna laughs and he lies down on top of her, he buries his face on her neck and starts to give her a raspberry.

 **Hanna** laughs a lot "Why I even thought for a moment that you were actually helping me with my clothes?" she keeps laughing "It tickles"

Caleb looks at her, smiling amused and then he starts to kiss her passionately and Hanna responds quickly by kissing him back putting her tongue in, making the kiss become hard.

Caleb leaves her lips and lifts his body from hers. He takes her bathrobe belt and pulls from it to undo the loose knot. Then he opens her bathrobe, letting her entire body exposed.

 **Caleb** "So perfect" he says and then he leans over her again, placing an elbow on the mattress to hold up his weight and he starts to kiss her neck while running his free hand up and down along the side of her body, softly and following her curves.

/

Hanna and Caleb are lying on her bed, they are naked and covered by the sheets while cuddling up. Caleb is holding Hanna between his arms and she has her head rested on his chest.

Hanna yawns and Caleb places a kiss on her forehead.

 **Caleb** "I missed you so much, I missed this"

 **Hanna** "Me too, there is nothing like sleeping cuddled up with you" she leaves a kiss on his chest and yawns again

 **Caleb** smiles "You are really tired babe, let's get some sleep" he extends an arm and turns the bedside lamp off, leaving them in the darkness

 **Caleb** "Good night babe, sleep tight"

 **Hanna** "Good night to you too, you better have a nice rest because tomorrow you are gonna have to iron all my wrinkled clothes" she says in a sleepy tone of voice

Caleb laughs slightly and places a few kisses on the top of her head, then he takes one of her hands and he strokes its palm with his thumb until both of them pass out.

* * *

This chapter and Valentine's Day are just a coincidence haha, I hope you liked it! :) And now, changing the subject, have someone else been expecting to see Spencer falling down in the space between the balconies during last episode of PLL? Or I was the only one? What a crappy friend she is! I want Haleb baaaaack! :(


	18. Chapter 18

It's Monday and Hanna's alarm rings.

 **Hanna** "Fuuuuuck" she mutters still sleepy between Caleb's arms

Then she releases herself from Caleb's arms and rolls over on the mattress to reach her phone from her night table and she turns the alarm off. She stays lying on her stomach and Caleb comes closer to her, he rests his forearm on her wrapped in sheets ass and he rests his head on her lower back, his cheek pressed on her bare skin.

 **Caleb** "Stay in bed with me… just for a little while" he says with his eyes closed

 **Hanna** twists her body a little to be able to look at him and she takes his free hand "Just five minutes, I can't be late at work after taking a week off… now come here and kiss me"

 **Caleb** smiles and opens his eyes "It doesn't matter the week off. You would never be late anyway" he rises himself up from her back and he lies on the mattress next to her, then he places a hand on her cheek and starts to kiss her gently

Hanna turns her body to lie on her side and be able to kiss him back more comfortably.

 **Hanna** pulls away from the kiss a few seconds later "You have your costume fitting for the second part of the season today, right?"

Caleb nods

 **Hanna** "What time do you have to go over there?"

 **Caleb** "At ten o'clock"

 **Hanna** "Will you stop by production offices to say hi?"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "No" he pecks her lips "I'll stop by over there to kiss you"

 **Hanna** smiles and squeezes his mouth with her fingertips, puckering his lips "Silly" and she pecks his lips too

Caleb places his hand on the back of her head and starts to kiss her slowly but still passionately. Then he takes his hand off there and he places it on her lower back, pushing her against him.

 **Hanna** parts their lips and smiles amused "I better get up now or we are gonna end up like last night"

 **Caleb** "I just can't get enough of you" he says very close to her mouth with his eyes closed and Hanna can't help but crush their lips again, starting a new kiss

Then she finally pulls away and gets up from her bed without thinking twice, because she knows that otherwise she won't be able to leave him ever. She gets into the bathroom to take a shower. When she comes back to her bedroom he is already dressed up, ready to go, so after a quick kiss, he leaves.

/

Hanna arrives at the production offices of the TV studios. She stops by one of the offices where Rachel, the production coordinator works to say hello; she was her boss during the preproduction before shootings started. And she also meets Josh there, he is one of the production office assistants, Hanna worked with him too during the preproduction. Then, she enters the next office and Spencer is already there, waiting for her.

 **Spencer** smiles at her "Hey you!"

 **Hanna** "Hi Spence" she approaches her and they hug

 **Spencer** pulls away from the hug "I missed you! Working without you was so boring, and office work sucks… I really need next week to come once and for all"

 **Hanna** chuckles "I missed you too"

 **Spencer** rolls her eyes "As if you had the time … I'm pretty sure you were too busy missing someone else" she smiles "He told me about you two having to hide your relationship… How are you about that?" she asks becoming serious

 **Hanna** "It sucks" she snorts "But we are in a good place with our relationship. I think we are gonna be fine. What about you and Toby?"

 **Spencer** "We aren't even dating, just having a thing for now. And no one from press department has told him anything about how to show himself or his public image"

 **Hanna** "They are already too busy sticking their noses in my boyfriend's life" she says annoyed

Maggie enters the office with her hands full of papers and file folders, she places all of that over a desk and then she greets Hanna.

/

Hanna is still reunited with Spencer and Maggie reviewing some details for the second part of the shooting which starts next Monday when Sarah, the executive producer comes to the office.

 **Sarah** "Hi girls" she waves

They greet her back. Then Sarah approaches Hanna. She is sitting next to Spencer, sharing a desk because they are working in something together.

 **Sarah** "Do you have a minute? I would like to talk to you"

 **Hanna** smiles at her "Yeah, sure" she stands up from her chair

 **Sarah** smiles back "Perfect, come with me to my office"

/

Once at Sarah's huge office, they take seat on the couch.

 **Sarah** "Would you like to drink some coffee, Hanna?"

 **Hanna** "No, I'm fine. Thanks"

 **Sarah** "Well, let's go straight to the point then… I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry you and Caleb have to hide your relationship because of the premiere. When I learned about that last week, I immediately went to talk with the press department. Since I'm the executive producer I thought I could persuade them to figure out something to not have to ask you such a thing. Personally, I don't agree with some of John's methods to promote shows or to handle actors' public images, but no one could deny he is one of the most successful press officers in the industry. The channel's directors assigned him to promote the show and he is doing a good job so far. I don't share his ways, but he gets good results… So after having a talk with him and the rest of his team, they made me aware of the fact that you also played Emma. So, if it was only to set Caleb as a popular actor, we could have thought about something different. But considering Emma, and the storyline, I have to prioritize the show. I'm sorry Hanna, you know how much I care about you, but there's nothing I could do. I wouldn't have asked you to play that role if I had known about you and Caleb at that moment"

 **Hanna** smiles at her "Thank you Sarah. You didn't have to do all of that for me. I'm glad you brought me to work for you in this show, you gave me a huge opportunity to initiate my career, and I'm so thankful for that. And you did the same when you picked me to play Emma, it was such an amazing experience. You couldn't have known about me and Caleb because we weren't dating at that time. I tried to not mix personal things with work, I tried to bury my feelings for him but I couldn't. So, when I finally chose to be with him, I swore to myself that I would never screw up anything at work because of our relationship. And the same with our relationship because of work. What I'm trying to say is that I'm willing to do whatever is the best for the show and for Caleb. Don't feel sorry for me, Sarah. I mean, you are the executive producer. I'm the one who has to be sorry, because you brought me to work here and now I'm a problem for the show because I'm dating a main actor and I'm screwing up his public image along with the show's storyline veracity"

 **Sarah** "Oh, come on Hanna! I have known you since almost five years ago! You are someone special for me, I know you will reach far with your career because you love what you do, just like me at your age, that's why I gave you this opportunity, I believe in you. And of course I was going to try to do something to fix this issue, especially from my senior position as executive producer, though I couldn't because I can't go against my own show. But you have my support here, and as soon as Caleb is set as a popular actor and your participation in the show as Emma is aired, we are gonna have a meeting with the press department to find the best way to let Caleb's relationship with you come to light" she smiles at Hanna "Oh, and you aren't a problem, you aren't screwing anything up, you and Caleb are so adorable… it is just that television's world has different times, that's all"

 **Hanna** "Thank you Sarah, for everything!"

 **Sarah** "You are welcome, sweetie" she smiles at her "How was your week in New York? How is your mom? It's been years since last time I met her"

 **Hanna** smiles "Oh, she is pretty good. We spent a great week together. She sends you her greetings"

There's a knock on the door

 **Sarah** "Yes?"

 **Caleb** "It's me, Caleb"

 **Sarah** smiles at Hanna "I guess that's for you"

Hanna smiles back

 **Sarah** "Come in"

 **Caleb** opens the door but he doesn't come inside, he stands at the doorframe "Hi Sarah! Sorry for interrupting!" he smiles at her and then he turns his look to Hanna "Spencer told me you were here, I just came to say hi, but I only have some minutes, I have another fitting elsewhere and then I have an interview. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

Hanna just smiles at him and nods

 **Sarah** "No, it's okay, she can go with you for some minutes" she says to Caleb and then she looks at Hanna "You are free to go, I already told you what I wanted to say" she smiles

 **Hanna** smiles back "Thank you again, Sarah" then she stands up from the couch and walks towards Caleb

 **Caleb** takes her by the hand "Thank you Sarah, goodbye"

 **Sarah** "See you, have a nice day"

Hanna and Caleb leave the office, closing the door behind them. He is still holding her hand.

 **Caleb** smiles at her and pecks her lips "How about going outside to take some fresh air?"

 **Hanna** "We can't, babe. There're a lot of people from other shows walking around" she says as she runs her fingers through his short hair

 **Caleb** "Oh, right… So, we have to find a place more private" he says raising his eyebrows and then he starts to walk leading her by their joined hands

Caleb leads her into an empty restroom and then they get into one of the cubicles, he locks the door and then he turns around and places his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Hanna wraps her arms over his shoulders and starts to kiss him passionately. Caleb slides his tongue into her mouth looking for hers, and she happily receives him. The kiss is wet and rough. She gently scratches the back of his neck with her nails. After a while Hanna bites his bottom lip and Caleb lowers one of his hands, squeezing her bottom cheek.

 **Hanna** parts their lips "Okay, we need to stop" she says breathing heavily

Caleb just nods, breathing heavily as well

Hanna kisses his cheek and releases herself from his grip

 **Hanna** chuckles "We are like two horny teenagers in high school"

 **Caleb** chuckles too. He stands behind her back and wraps his arms around her torso, pressing her back against him "You are so beautiful" he takes a few strands of her hair aside and he kisses her cheek innocently

Hanna closes her eyes and places her hand on his cheek as he keeps kissing her cheek very slowly over and over again

 **Caleb** "I missed your scent" he says, breathing on her hair and then he continues kissing her cheek

Hanna starts to stroke his cheek, running her fingertips slowly over his skin. And now the love feeling fills their bodies, replacing the horny feeling.

 **Caleb** nuzzles his nose on her cheek "Fuck, I have to go"

 **Hanna** "Till what time you are gonna be busy today?" she asks, still with her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of having him that close

 **Caleb** places a kiss on her shoulder "Till late in the night. I have to go to a quiz show with Toby, tonight. Now I'm going to this fitting I told you earlier, it's to choose a suit for the premiere. And I have two interviews to attend with the rest of the cast as well during the afternoon"

 **Hanna** "Oh…" she turns around to face him, he is still holding her and she rests her hands on his shoulders. "Are you gonna be able to have dinner with me?"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "Sorry, babe. We are full of events, interviews, TV shows and photo shoots these days. You know more than anyone how is this just two days before the premiere" he kisses her forehead

 **Hanna** "Sleep with me, at least?"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "Only if you don't wait me up, because I know you have to get up early tomorrow again"

 **Hanna** pecks his lips "Deal. I'll leave a key outside my apartment, so you can enter"

 **Caleb** keeps holding her with one arm and with the other he takes his phone from his pocket to check the time "Shit, I should have already left"

In that moment they hear someone entering the restroom, but they realize that they are actually two men because they start a talk

 **Caleb** bites his bottom lip "Shit" he mutters

 **Hanna** "You just go, okay? I'll wait here until they leave" she whispers very quiet on his ear

 **Caleb** "No, I won't leave you here alone, in men's room" he whispers back

 **Hanna** "Come on babe, you're already late, besides I won't see anything I haven't seen before" she jokes, whispering amused on his ear

Caleb rolls his eyes

 **Hanna** "Come on, just go. I have to go back to work too"

 **Caleb** releases her from his grip "Text me when you get out of here"

Hanna nods smiling and she pecks his lips. Then Caleb exits the cubicle.

 **Caleb** looks at the guys who are just hanging there "Nice place to chill, why don't you go out for a coffee or something like that?" He says before exiting the restroom

The guys look at each other confused "What is with this guy?" says one of them "Just a grouchy jerk. I think he's an actor" answers the other one

Hanna has heard everything from the cubicle where she is, and she is trying really hard to hold back her laugh.

/

That night Caleb enters Hanna's bedroom. He uses his phone's flashlight to not wake her up, and after taking his clothes off, he slides in her bed wearing just his boxers. He spoons her and wraps an arm around her warm body, resting his hand on her bare belly.

 **Hanna** shudders when she feels the touch of his cold hand over her skin and she wakes up "Hi babe" she smiles with her eyes still closed

 **Caleb** "Hi beautiful" he places a soft kiss on her cheek "Go back to sleep" he nuzzles his nose on her ear and then he whispers "I love you"

 **Hanna** "Love you" she says, half asleep


	19. Chapter 19

It's Wednesday, the premiere's day.

Hanna and Caleb haven't been able to see each other since he spent the night at her place on Monday and when Hanna woke up the morning after, he wasn't there anymore. And If it wasn't for the fact that her keys were on the table and not outside her apartment where she had hidden them the night before, she wouldn't have been sure if he actually spent the night with her or if it was just a dream.

They couldn't meet on Tuesday either, because Hanna was full of work too, she stayed late at the office and she also had to keep working during some extra hours after getting home, and Caleb had a busy day promoting the premiere as well.

There is a huge expectation from the public for the premiere since the channel where the show is gonna be on air is one of the most important in the TV industry and Alison, Luke and Emily are already popular actors who people are used to see in successful TV shows and movies. So, although the cast and crew will be reunited in a simple cocktail to watch the episode, several paparazzi and journalists from different media are gonna be there to cover the event.

Hanna is getting ready to attend the premiere, she is applying some mascara on her eyelashes when she gets a text from Caleb.

 **Caleb** 's text: Hi Babe! Sorry, I didn't have time to see you today either :( I couldn't even give you a call. I wish I could take you with me to the premiere. How about meeting after it? I miss you like hell.

 **Hanna** texts back: Heeeey you! Of course we can meet after the premiere, miss you too. See you there anyway. Xx"

 **Caleb** : Perfect. Wanna come to my place this time?

 **Hanna** : Sure :)

 **Caleb** : Great! See you, babe!

/

Hanna arrives at the cocktail with Spencer who has picked her up to go together. Hanna is wearing a short tight backless black dress, it's three-quarter sleeves, and a pair of high heels, of course. Her lips highlighted with a burgundy lipstick and she's wearing her hair loose.

Hanna and Spencer are just guests, they aren't working tonight. There is an event organizer hired and John and the rest of the people from press department of the show are in charge of the actors.

 **Hanna** "Wooow, there are too many people out there, and not only from media" she says, entering the place

 **Spencer** "Yeah, there're lots of fans. They came to see Alison, Em and Luke"

On the inside, near the entrance, there's a designated press area with a big banner with the name of the show, "Twenty-something" and the channel's logo where the cast is gonna pose for the photographers later. Although that space is empty for the moment, because the press is on the outside waiting for the main cast to show up. Most of the crew members and supporting cast are already at the cocktail. Also Maggie and Sarah, so Spencer and Hanna approach them. They start to talk about random things.

Some euphoric shouts begin to be heard some minutes later, they come from the outside.

 **Sarah** "Seems like someone from the main cast has arrived"

 **Maggie** nods "People are crazy"

An assistant from the press department approaches them looking for Sarah, so she leaves the talk with them to go with him.

The shouts become louder, a lot of girls start to yell Luke's name.

 **Hanna** "They are insane, I can hear their screams from here"

They remain in silence, listening at the shouts.

 **Spencer** "Oh my god" she laughs "They are in heat"

Hanna bursts in laugh because of what Spencer just said.

 **Spencer** "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, they are gonna be yelling for your boyfriend as well from today after the episode airs"

 **Hanna** "Fuck off Spencer!" she gives her a death gaze "At least he is all mine at the end of the day, no matter how many girls try to chase him. Could you say the same about Toby?" she says without thinking, as if the words fall from her mouth

Spencer doesn't answer, she wasn't expecting that. And Hanna immediately realizes what she just said and she regrets, feeling guilty.

 **Hanna** "Sorry Spence, I didn't mean to say such a thing"

 **Spencer** smiles "It's okay, don't worry. I started this, I was just joking. I didn't mean to make you get jealous"

 **Hanna** sighs "Sorry, I'm just a little irritable. That's all. I overreacted"

 **Spencer** "Yeah, you really need Caleb to make you calm down" she jokes

 **Hanna** "Shut up, silly" she says biting her bottom lip trying to hold back a smile, because she knows that's true

A waiter approaches them with a tray of drinks, offering them something to drink. And each of them grabs a drink. Emily and Luke get inside. Spencer, Hanna and Maggie stare at them while taking sips of their drinks. Luke is scruffy so he starts to fix his shirt and his suit as Emily helps him, fixing his messy hair while laughing.

 **Maggie** chuckles "Seems like fans got wild out there"

Spencer laughs but Hanna doesn't laugh this time

 **Maggie** "I'm gonna talk to the event organizer, she should assign more people from security to cover the entrance out there" she says and walks away

Screams and cries start to be heard again and some minutes later, Alison, Caleb and Olivia come inside as well.

Hanna stares at Caleb, luckily for her it seems like girls haven't jumped on him because he looks flawless. Olivia is okay too. This time is Ali who is fixing her hair and she doesn't look amused at all.

Caleb looks around, looking for Hanna and he smiles at her when he finds her staring at him. Hanna smiles back and he winks at her. He is so handsome wearing that suit. She wishes she could go and just kiss him as any girlfriend would do, but she can't.

Toby is the last one who arrives and with the entire cast already present, they start to pose in the banner for the photographers. Then Sarah and the director join them.

At 7:50 pm they stop with the photos to take their seats to watch the first episode that will be on air at 8. There are some couches and chairs all over the place for the cast and crew in a restricted free of press area but it's still exposed to the photographers, so they are allowed to take pictures although they can't pass. The main cast and Sarah have a designated area in the center.

Hanna and Spencer sit aside on one of the couch. And when Caleb passes in front of them on his way to his seat, he places a hand on Hanna's shoulder and he gently squeezes her twice before continuing his way.

Hanna smiles sadly and Spencer notices it.

 **Spencer** "Hey, cheer up Han! You are gonna meet him later"

 **Hanna** "Yes, it's just that he is so close and so far. I mean, look at him, he is there and I can't even touch him. I haven't seen him these two days. And before that, I just spent one day with him after a week of being apart. On top of that, he is gonna be busy tomorrow and the day after tomorrow too"

 **Spencer** smiles at her "Next week will be different, it's just the madness of a premiere's agenda"

 **Hanna** "Yes, I know. But I still miss him" she sighs and takes a sip of her drink

The projection of the episode begins so everybody makes silence. At some point during the projection, Hanna gets bored because they have already seen the episode the last night of shootings before the break. So, she stares at Caleb who is watching it, sitting between Toby and Alison. In one moment, Alison extends an arm and places it over Caleb's shoulders, hugging him from the side and resting her head on his shoulder and Hanna can see how the photographers capture the moment with their cameras.

 **Caleb** "Hey Ali, would you mind?" he whispers at her, in a politely way

Alison rolls her eyes and raises her head from his shoulder, but before taking her arm off, she leaves an "innocent" kiss on his cheek

 **Caleb** "Alison, please" he mutters, still looking at the screen

 **Alison** "Chill, Caleb! I was just showing some friendship, photographers get bored over there" she whispers

 **Caleb** "Fine, hug Emily then" he whispers back

 **Alison** chuckles "She kind of hates me"

Caleb doesn't answer because he is in no mood to have an argument with her. So, he just keeps watching the episode.

 **Hanna** "Did you see that?" she whispers to Spencer

 **Spencer** is focused on watching the episode, she shakes her head "No, what?"

 **Hanna** "Alison is using Caleb to draw attention and photographers are taking photos, she just hugged him from the side" she whispers annoyed

 **Spencer** "Don't worry, they usually take lots of photos, and most of them won't even be published, and I don't think that was a relevant thing. I mean, it's not a big deal, just a stupid hug" she says without taking her eyes off the projection.

Hanna just nods, Spencer is right and maybe she is giving too much importance to an insignificant thing so she decides to take her eyes off Caleb and focus her attention on the episode like everyone else does.

After watching the first episode the cast gets back to the press area and some journalists approach them with their cameramen to make some interviews.

After a while Hanna stands up from the couch where she is sitting next to Spencer to go for another drink.

Meanwhile the cast finishes with the interviews and Caleb, Toby and Emily approach Spencer. And after greeting her, Toby sits next to her on the couch and Emily and Caleb sit in two chairs in front of them.

 **Caleb** "Where is Hanna? Thought she was here with you"

 **Spencer** "She went to get another drink"

Caleb looks around, looking for her but he doesn't find her

 **Caleb** looks at Emily "Em, would you mind to come with me to look for her? We can't be seen together alone for too long and…"

 **Emily** smiles at him "No problem" she interrupts him

So they stand up from their seats and start to walk through the crowd, looking for Hanna.

/

Paul, the guy from the crew who kissed Hanna almost two weeks ago, approaches her when he sees that she is alone.

 **Paul** "Hi Hanna"

 **Hanna** looks at him "What do you want, Paul? Leave me alone"

 **Paul** "I just wanted to apologize for the other night… Sorry, I was drunk and I acted like a jerk"

 **Hanna** raises an eyebrow "You were rude and totally out of place"

 **Paul** "Yes, I know. I'm really sorry. You are kind and I like you, so I wanted to apologize" he smiles at her "I'm really sorry. Alison told me you were into me, so I thought I had a chance with you"

 **Hanna** "Alison told you that?"

 **Paul** "Yeah, she told me that like two months ago more or less when you weren't dating Caleb. Sorry, I guess I should have imagined that it wasn't true, coming from Alison"

 **Hanna** "Fine, I accept your apology. But, you were pretty rude with me and that wasn't Alison's fault and I don't care if you were drunk or not either. Let's just have a cordial working relationship and that's all"

In that moment Caleb and Emily find her, so they approach her. And Caleb doesn't like finding her with Paul at all.

 **Hanna** smiles at Caleb "Hey"

Caleb comes closer to her and he leaves a long noisy kiss on her cheek, that's the most he can do since they are in public.

 **Caleb** looks at Paul "What are you doing around her? She told me about the other night" he says firmly

 **Hanna** "It's okay babe, he was just apologizing"

 **Caleb** raises an eyebrow, still looking at him "So he can leave now"

 **Paul** "It's okay man, I got it, she's your girlfriend. I was really just apologizing" he says and then he walks away

 **Hanna** "I asked you to stay out of this and you promised me you wouldn't confront him" she says to Caleb

 **Caleb** "I don't like him being around you"

 **Hanna** "We work together Caleb, he was just apologizing to me. It wasn't necessary that you meddle, I was handling it pretty well by myself" she rolls her eyes

 **Caleb** "Fine. It was so irrational of me to be protective with you at seeing a jerk that has been rude with you that close to you" he says, being ironic

 **Hanna** "Fine. We are not talking about this right now" then she smiles at Emily "Sorry Em! I haven't said hi to you" she says and she kisses her cheek

 **Emily** smiles back "I really like your dress Han!"

 **Caleb** "She's gorgeous" he says staring at her and then he places a kiss on her temple and another one on her cheek

 **Hanna** "Hey, don't do that"

 **Caleb** grins "Why not?" he asks, playing dumb

 **Hanna** "You know why. We are supposed to be just coworkers when we are in public and it doesn't seem so if you kiss me like that. This is probably fun for you but it's not for me" she says, without looking at him

 **Caleb** "Sorry, it's not fun for me either. I was just joking"

 **Emily** "How about going back to Toby and Spencer?" she says, cutting them off

Hanna nods and starts to walk and Emily and Caleb follow her. Toby and Spencer are just hanging, so they join them.

Only five minutes later, a girl from press department approaches the group looking for Caleb to go to make some photos with Alison.

Hanna is no longer in the mood for anything. She just wants to go home and go to sleep. Alison and the hiding thing just put her in a bad mood. But she has to be strong because this is just the beginning and she has promised to support Caleb. So she forces herself to smile and keep hanging with the guys until Caleb is done with his responsibilities as an actor and is free to come back with her.

Half an hour later, Caleb comes back and joins the group. He grabs a chair and drags it closer to Hanna, so he can sit next to her.

 **Caleb** smiles at her "We can go in some minutes, the press is finally leaving"

 **Hanna** smiles back "It's okay, I can wait. Take your time"

Caleb looks around and then he secretly takes one of her hands and starts to stroke her palm with his thumb.

Hanna squeezes their joined hands.

 **Spencer** "Hey Han, I'm leaving now… you left a bag in my car, right?

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I'm going with you to get it back"

 **Caleb** "Wait" he releases her hand and takes his car keys from his suit's pocket "You can wait for me in my car if you want, it is parked three or four cars to the left from Spencer's, and I'll be there in some minutes" he says handing the keys to Hanna

 **Hanna** takes the keys "Are you sure? What if somebody sees me getting into your car?"

 **Caleb** "It's okay, there aren't too many people over the parking zone. It will be easier this way to leave this place together"

Hanna nods and then she leaves the place with Spencer.

/

Hanna is waiting for Caleb in his car. No one can see her because of the tinted windows, so she is just chilling, listening to some music while using her phone.

The driver side's door opens and Caleb gets into the car.

 **Caleb** "Finally" he says as he closes the door and then he turns around and places a hand on Hanna's jawline starting to kiss her passionately, he rests his free hand on her knee

Hanna places her hands on his shoulders, kissing him back. But then she wraps her arms around his neck getting closer to him.

 **Caleb** "Come here babe, I've missed you" he says as he pulls her on his lap, so she sits on him with her legs extended to the side, resting them on the other seat.

Hanna buries her face on his neck starting to place open-mouthed kisses, licking his skin while Caleb wraps an arm around her waist and he places his other hand on one of her legs, stroking her skin. He tilts his head back a little and he moans. He tightens his grip on her waist. She leaves a soft bite on his neck and then she kisses his lips again.

 **Hanna** parts their lips to look at him"I'm so proud of you, you were amazing in the first episode" she says resting her head on his shoulder, hugging him.

 **Caleb** takes his hand off her leg and wraps it arm around her back, hugging her back "Thank you for supporting me with all this, I know it's hard for you. I was joking earlier and I shouldn't have, I know it's not funny for you hiding our relationship, I hate it too" he says in the hug

 **Hanna** "No, I'm sorry. I was a little irritable. You don't have to thank me for anything, I love you and I'm happy for you, you have worked a lot to get this leading role and you are finally reaching your dream. Of course I support you"

 **Caleb** "I love you so much, that's what makes me happiest in this moment"

Hanna doesn't respond with words, she buries her face again on his neck and places a soft kiss, and then she closes her eyes and stays there. Caleb closes his eyes as well and they remain just hugging each other for minutes, feeling each other's breath.

Then Hanna breaks the silence

 **Hanna** "We should go" she says still with her face on his neck and smiles "But I don't feel like moving away"

Caleb chuckles and he starts to run his hands up and down over her bare back, stroking her soft skin. She is glad of having picked that backless dress, it feels so good.

 **Caleb** "I know. I would stay like this here with you forever. But I can think of many things we could do at my place, you look so hot in this dress" he says and then he places one of his hands on her leg and runs it up over her thigh underneath her dress, caressing her skin all the way along but then he only rests his open hand on her inner thigh "We need to get to my place first" he mutters on her ear

 **Hanna** raises her head from his neck and looks at him smiling "Fuck you, Caleb!"

Caleb smiles and places his hands on her cheeks, taking her face and starting a passionate kiss.

 **Hanna** pulls away from the kiss some minutes later "Fine, you convinced me"

Then Hanna moves off his lap to sit on her seat again and Caleb pecks her lips one more time before starting his car to finally leave the place.

 **Hanna** "Babe…" she says, some seconds later

 **Caleb** "Yeah?" he asks without taking his eyes off the road

 **Hanna** "Can we stop by somewhere to get something to eat? Maybe some nuggets or something like that? Please?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, sure. Are you hungry?"

 **Hanna** "Not yet… but I always get hungry after… you know" she smiles shyly

 **Caleb** chuckles "Yeah, I know" then he looks at her and places a tender kiss on her cheek

 **Hanna** "Look at the road, Caleb!" she exclaims, smiling

He turns his gaze to the road again, smiling as well.

* * *

Hey! I'm here again! Sorry, I took longer than I usually do to update this time. I just came back to Buenos Aires some days ago, after spending more than two months in my hometown and I didn't have too much time between saying goodbye to my family and friends there and then meeting again my other friends here! And a lot of things to do in my apartment! On top of that, I wrote this chapter more than a month ago and I totally hated it when I read it again some days ago, so I had to rewrite most of it! Anyway, here is it! and I hope you liked it :)


	20. Chapter 20

Hanna is lying naked in Caleb's bed; her body is covered by the sheets. She is using her phone.

Caleb comes out from the bathroom and he gets into the bed next to Hanna, he lies on his side and looks at her as she keeps her eyes glued on her phone's screen. Caleb stares at her for some seconds and then he talks.

 **Caleb** "Hello! Your boyfriend is here! You can't use like that your phone just like five minutes after making love with me, you make me feel like your sex toy"

 **Hanna** laughs and turns her attention to him "Silly" she says, still laughing and then she places a gentle kiss on his lips "I was on Twitter reading some comments about the premiere, people loved the episode. And there are a lot of comments about you babe, they loved you too"

 **Caleb** "Really?" he smiles at her "I can't believe this is actually happening"

 **Hanna** leaves her phone and comes closer to him "You are awesome, and very talented! And yes, this is really happening and you deserve all of this" she says and kisses his lips tenderly

 **Hanna** "Have you checked your phone yet?"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "No, I saw that I have some missed calls and texts earlier, but I don't use my phone when I'm with my girlfriend after two days without having seen her" he jokes and lies on his back, then he extends his arm to reach his phone from his nightstand

 **Hanna** "You were in the bathroom and it doesn't count because I was readying about you"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Come here, let's check this" he says, showing up his phone

Hanna rests her head on his chest and Caleb wraps his arm around her back, holding her. He smiles and places a kiss on the top of her head.

Caleb unlocks his phone and they start to check out his social media accounts, and of course his Twitter and Instagram burst in a lot of new followers and his Facebook is overfilled of friend requests as well. They spend some minutes reading some tweets while laughing and joking. She can see the happiness on his face, and she is so proud of him, it's like she feels something inside her that makes her want to smother him with kisses.

Then Caleb starts to text back all the people who congratulated him for the premiere, still reading the texts with Hanna, sharing a nice moment. Until he opens one from somebody that he hasn't added as a contact "Hi handsome. I just saw you in Twenty-something, you were amazing, loved it. How about meeting any of these days? You are still important to me. I would like to talk to you baby xxx". There's a picture of a brunette on that unknown contact.

 **Hanna** "Who's that?"

He deletes the text

 **Caleb** "My ex" he just says casually "She watched the premiere and wants to meet me"

 **Hanna** "Aren't you gonna text her back?"

Caleb shakes his head as he types on his phone, texting back another person

 **Hanna** "Why?"

 **Caleb** "Because that's not necessary" he says, without stopping to type on his phone

Hanna is no longer looking at his phone; she is just running softly her index finger over his chest, tracing random shapes on his skin. She's absent-minded.

 **Caleb** keeps texting back some people for a few minutes and then he looks at her "Hey, you got bored?"

 **Hanna** "Just giving you some privacy to get your messages" she says without looking at him

 **Caleb** "I don't need any privacy, I was sharing it with you" he knows what's really happening to her. He places his phone on his nightstand and then he takes her hand, interlacing their fingers "You can ask whatever you want, I know this is because of my ex's text"

 **Hanna** "Are you mad at her o something like that? That's why you didn't text her back?"

 **Caleb** "No, I can't be mad at someone who I don't care about. And of course I wouldn't text her back Han, I'm with you, and I respect you. That text wasn't just friendly, she wasn't just congratulating me for the premiere"

Hanna smiles up at him and then she places a kiss on his chest, he's so cute. But she hasn't finished with her questions yet.

 **Hanna** "How long ago did you break up?"

 **Caleb** "She left me almost a year ago"

 **Hanna** raises her head from his chest to look at him "She broke up with you? You would have stayed with her otherwise?"

 **Caleb** "I don't think so. I was kind of aware she would break up with me sooner or later; I wasn't involved too much in our relationship. She also came back a while after breaking up to talk to me, she was angry because she was expecting me to go after her to try to sort things between us out, but I didn't. I didn't feel anything for her" he says, being honest

 **Hanna** "How long you were together?"

 **Caleb** "Like six months… It wasn't too much time"

 **Hanna** "That's still longer than you have been dating me" she says, getting jealous again

 **Caleb** "Yes, but she doesn't know my friends. She didn't meet them even once in those six months. And I didn't cook for her either"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Can I text her back?"

 **Caleb** shakes his head while smiling "Of course not, what do you want to text her?"

 **Hanna** "Nothing… Just an emoji" she says innocently "The middle finger emoji" she mutters then

 **Caleb** laughs "There's no need" he says amused because of what she just said and then he starts to kiss her passionately and Hanna kisses him back

After some minutes Caleb rolls their bodies to lie on top of her, he leaves her lips to kiss her neck. Hanna strokes the back of his head with her two hands, running her fingers through his hair as he keeps kissing her. Then he leaves her neck and looks at her.

 **Caleb** "You know what? I have never loved anyone like I love you" he pecks her lips

Caleb starts to run his mouth down, leaving open-mouthed kisses along all the way until he reaches one of her breasts. He cups it with one of his hands and he starts to lick and suck on it, paying special attention to its nipple. Hanna closes her eyes and a moan escapes her lips as he keeps doing that, he also places his free hand on her other breast, massaging it softly. After a while Caleb raises his head and looks at her.

 **Caleb** "Han, open your eyes. Look at me, babe"

Hanna does what he told her and Caleb goes down, pulling the sheets down along with him. He places a soft kiss on her belly button and then he places his hands on each one of her inner thighs, and he pushes them, spreading her legs. He raises his gaze to look at her again. She is looking at him expectant.

 **Caleb** "Don't close your eyes" he says and then he meets his mouth with her most sensitive part.

/

Hanna and Caleb are asleep, they are lying on their stomachs. He is half on the mattress and half on Hanna's back, holding her with one arm.

Usually, when they spend the night together, Hanna's alarm wakes them up. But this time, is Caleb's alarm what interrupts their dreams. He has another busy day of interviews because of the premiere.

Caleb rolls his body to lie on his back and then he reaches his phone from his nightstand to turn off the alarm. He looks at Hanna, she is in the same position, she hasn't moved, and she yawns with her eyes still closed. He gets closer to her and places a kiss on her cheek.

 **Caleb** "Stay in bed baby, I'm gonna take a shower" he whispers to her

 **Hanna** "Wake me up after taking your shower to have breakfast together"

 **Caleb** "I'm sorry Han, I can't. I'm gonna buy a coffee on my way. But you can stay here I'm leaving my extra keys on the table, so you can leave later"

 **Hanna** "Fine, but wake me up anyway"

 **Caleb** kisses her temple "I will"

Some minutes later Hanna wakes up at the feeling of Caleb's lips kissing hers softly, she starts to kiss him back passing from deep sleep to consciousness in the meanwhile. Then Caleb pulls away from her lips and she opens her eyes.

 **Caleb** "Morning sleeping beauty" he smiles "never better said"

 **Hanna** smiles "Morning…" she stretches her arms

 **Caleb** smiles and pecks her lips "I have to go now. I'll call you later" he walks to the door

 **Hanna** sits on the bed, grabbing the sheets to keep her breasts covered "Wait"

Caleb turns to look at her

 **Hanna** "Nothing… never mind"

 **Caleb** approaches the bed again and sits next to Hanna "I would really like to stay and have breakfast with you, but I have to go" he kisses her forehead and stands up again to walk to the door

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I know that… I was gonna ask you if we can meet later, but I already know you won't be able, don't worry"

 **Caleb** "Sorry… I'm gonna call you"

Hanna nods and then he leaves. She gets up to take a shower as well, because has to go to work too.

/

Hanna and Caleb don't see each other after that Thursday morning because he has still a hectic press schedule; several extra media have called after the premiere asking to have the cast because of the success that the show had on its premiere. So, some new events and interviews are added to his agenda in addition to the ones already agreed. They just talk by phone a few minutes and that's all.

It's Friday evening and Caleb and the rest of the main cast attend a teen magazine's anniversary party.

The event is in a famous luxury hotel. Everyone attending the party is wearing elegant. The hotel's entrance is full of photographers who are taking pictures from different media. And the place is surrounded by fences that contain a lot of fans of all the stars attending the party.

Caleb, Alison, Emily, Luke, Toby and Olivia make their entrance after a teen pop star like John, their press officer commands them. They pose for photos while smiling, standing in front of an advertising banner with the logo of the magazine.

Alison knows that this is her moment to steal all the attention and highlight. Right after finishing with the photos, and when they are about to get inside the hotel, she takes Caleb by the hand and kisses his cheek pretty close to his mouth. And with that, she gets what she was looking for, she is photographed with him again. Caleb knows that he can't just have an argument with her in front of the press; rumors about fights between members of a cast are always bad press and damage the show's image. So he just releases her hand without stopping to smile and approaches Emily, interlacing his arm with her arm to enter together, trying to downplay Alison's move.

Once inside, they have to pose for some extra exclusive photos for the special edition that the magazine is going to publish because of its anniversary.

After those photos they are free, but they have to stay at the party, since they are part of the popular figures required to give relevance to the event and appearing in the pages of the magazine is good for them as well, so this is a win-win situation, where the outcomes are favorable to both parts, the magazine and the show's promotion.

Caleb and Emily go to get drinks and then they sit on one of the couches placed around the place.

 **Caleb** "Have you seen what she just did at the entrance?" he says with annoyance, looking at Alison who is standing a little further, talking with a group of famous actors from another show

 **Emily** nods "She never misses an opportunity to draw attention. And she knows that rumors about a romance between co-stars are the best way to highlight"

 **Caleb** "Hanna was right, she is nice only when she wants something or when she is up to something"

 **Emily** "Yeah, I've known her for years and she has always been the same bitch. She plays nice but she would trample anyone in order to reach what she wants"

 **Caleb** looks at Emily "The other day she tried something similar at the premiere. But luckily for me it seems like it didn't work because the photos weren't between the ones which were published yesterday"

 **Emily** "Don't worry! It wasn't so bad, you did the right thing when you came to me, because you made her gesture seem like it was just because of friendship between the cast"

 **Caleb** "Hope you are right" he sighs

 **Emily** "Hey, chill! You can always deny it if a rumor comes out" she takes a sip of her drink "But be careful because she is gonna keep trying to make it seems like there is something more between you two"

 **Caleb** "This would be so much easier if I could just make public my relationship with Hanna, she also could be with me right now" he says discouraged

 **Emily** smiles at him "Don't worry, these hectic days are finishing with this party"

 **Olivia** approaches them and takes seat as well "Fuck, this freaking week of high heels is killing me" she says complaining and then she takes Emily's drink from her hand and she drinks it all at once

Emily and Caleb laugh

 **Caleb** "I'm gonna go for more drinks, what would you like to drink?" he offers himself because his glass is empty too and he knows that Emily is as tired as Olivia.

 **Olivia** "Any strong drink will be perfect, thanks"

 **Emily** "A Margarita, please"

Caleb goes to get the drinks but on his way he sees Alison coming out from the restrooms, so he approaches her.

 **Caleb** "Hey, I need to talk to you"

 **Alison** "Okay" she answers indifferent

 **Caleb** "I don't know why are you trying to feign like there's something between us in front of the media, but you have to stop doing that. It's not fair to me or to Hanna, and you know it"

 **Alison** "Sorry, what? I don't know what are you talking about" she rolls her eyes "You should thank me for raising up your profile, because if someone thinks that I'm with you, it would be more beneficial to you than it would be to me. Wake up Caleb! You are still nobody and I'm the famous actress here" she says and then she leaves, without giving him the chance to answer even a word

Caleb is really annoyed, he is feeling very frustrated. He can't talk seriously with Alison, she just isn't a rational person. He goes for the drinks and when he goes back to the girls, Toby has joined them and he is sitting there too.

He sits next to Toby and he remains silent as the guys talk about random things, hanging out as they wait for the minutes to pass to be able to leave. This is a party, yes, but after a week of events they all are tired and of top of that, Caleb is also upset.

 **Toby** looks at Caleb some minutes later "Are you okay man?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah… I just need a cigarette, do you have one?"

 **Toby** "Yes, sure" he says as he searches into his pockets "Thought you don't smoke" he says handing him a cigarette

 **Caleb** "I don't. I just need to chill out" he says taking the cigarette and then he gets up from the couch.

He can hear as Emily tells Toby about the little issue with Alison as he walks away, although he hasn't tell her about the conversation he had with Alison just some minutes ago yet.

Caleb goes outside; he is in a patio, away from the crowd. He lights up the cigarette and he smokes while walking around the place. But he just can't get relaxed at all. So, at the middle of the cigarette he throws it to the ground and he treads it to put it out. He wants to talk to Hanna, he checks the time on his phone, it's 10:30 pm so he texts Hanna instead of calling her.

 **Caleb** 's text: Baby, are you still up?

Some seconds later he smiles at seeing on his phone that she is calling him

 **Caleb** "Hey beautiful, what are you doing?"

 **Hanna** "Hi babe… just in bed, I lied down like two minutes ago. I was with Spencer, she came over to have dinner with me and then we watched a movie. What about you? How was the magazine's event?"

 **Caleb** "I'm still here, I can't leave yet"

 **Hanna** "Oh… do you need something? Why are you calling instead of being hanging with the guys?"

 **Caleb** "I just wanted to hear you"

 **Hanna** "Are you sure that's all? You sound like cheerless"

 **Caleb** "Yeah… I'm just tired, that's all" he lies

 **Hanna** "Hey! You should be enjoying this moment, I know you are tired because you have been running between interviews, events, shootings, but you are living your dream. So, just go back with the guys, drink something and have some fun because you are at a party. And tomorrow we can spend the entire day in bed together, resting, cuddling, kissing, making love, sleeping hugging each other, or whatever you want. But don't miss this moment baby, you are part of the main cast of a show that is exploding after its premiere"

 **Caleb** "You are just perfect" he says smiling slightly

 **Hanna** "Thank you, l will remember you that you said that and use it in my favor when it suits me" she says amused

 **Caleb** grins "I love you so much"

 **Hanna** "I love you too babe" she smiles "Now go and have some fun"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, you are right… So, see you tomorrow, right?"

 **Hanna** "Yes, please! I miss you"

 **Caleb** "Miss you more. Good night baby, and thanks"

 **Hanna** "Night! See you"

Caleb ends the call. Talking to Hanna really made him feel better. That girl really knows how to cheer him up, even without knowing that he was upset because of Alison and not because he was tired like he told her. She is right, these days are probably the most important of his career and he has worked so hard to get such an important part in a show, he won't let Alison ruin this moment. Caleb gets inside again, and he joins the guys. He is determined to have a good time because he has to stay for a longer while anyway and he prefers to spend that time having fun instead of being counting down the minutes to be able to leave.

* * *

Hi! Let me know what you think about the chapter :) And what would you like to happen in the following chapters... I have already written some of them, but I'm always rewriting some parts, so I could add some things! Thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Caleb stayed up late the night before because of the magazine's party. So, it's 12 pm and he is still asleep in his bed when his phone starts to vibrate repeatedly over and over again, buzzing and waking him up.

He grabs his phone from the nightstand and when he unlocks it, he has a lot of notifications, texts, mentions on Twitter, tags on Instagram and a few missed calls from Emily.

It's evident that something is happening so he decides to take a look on Twitter to find out. And when he does, he starts to read a lot of tweets talking about a possible romance between him and Alison, along with links, photos and hashtags. The pictures are from the night before when she took his hand and kissed him very close to his mouth, but along with those photos, there are the unpublished ones, which were taken at the premiere when she hugged him from the side while watching the episode. The pictures don't mean too much by themselves, it could be a friendship. But the headlines are talking about a possible romance between Alison and Caleb in an attempt to capture more visitors and repercussion. It's all about business and people love romances between TV series co-stars. The fans seem to believe the version, since they tag Alison and Caleb non-stop on their tweets.

Luckily for Caleb, he doesn't have a text or a missed call from Hanna, so he supposes that she hasn't seen the photos yet. He decides to call Emily.

 **Emily** "Hey you! I called you five times! Have you heard the news?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, the entire freaking internet is talking about Alison's new boyfriend who seems to be me"

 **Emily** "Have you talked to Hanna yet?"

 **Caleb** "Not yet, I just woke up. I don't have any missed call from her, I guess she didn't learn about it. It's that or she is so mad at me that she doesn't even wanna talk"

 **Emily** "I don't think so, what happened it's not your fault, it's Alison's. I'm sure she doesn't even know it, you have to talk to her as soon as possible"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, but before talking to her I'm gonna make clear that I'm not with Alison, I'm gonna tweet something"

 **Emily** "You know that you can't do it, not without talking to John or somebody from press department first. You can't handle it by your own because that rumor involves Alison and the show. You are not allowed to make a statement without their permission"

 **Caleb** snorts "Fuck. You are right"

 **Emily** "Just talk to Hanna, Caleb! Go to her apartment, it will be better than talking by phone"

 **Caleb** "You are right, again… wish me luck, she's gonna kill me. She warned me about Alison so many times"

 **Emily** "Chill. If there's someone who would understand this situation, that's Hanna. She has been dealing with the media her entire life"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, but it hurts her anyway, I saw how she was when her parents' divorce came out on the internet"

 **Emily** "But this is nothing compared with that. This is a stupid rumor, a foolish thing. Go to see her now, if she didn't learn about the rumor yet, she will in any minute. You are wasting your time by staying there speculating how she would react, go and find out"

 **Caleb** "Yeah… and thank you so much Em, I was gonna make a mess by tweeting that I'm not dating freaking Alison before talking to John!"

 **Emily** "Anytime" she smiles "You are gonna get used to these things, don't worry. I made a lot of messes when I was just starting in this thing"

 **Caleb** laughs "I remember seeing posted pictures of you totally drunk some years ago"

 **Emily** laughs "Paparazzi, they are gonna get in your way in any time, just wait"

 **Caleb** "Well, I'm gonna talk to Hanna. Thank you again Em, see you"

 **Emily** "You are welcome. See you on Monday"

He takes a quick shower before leaving his apartment to go to Hanna's. Hoping to have some extra luck and hoping that Hanna doesn't see the photos before he talks to her.

/

Caleb rings the doorbell and he waits impatiently for her to open, but she doesn't. He rings the doorbell again, getting anxious. But some seconds later Hanna finally shows up.

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Hey baby!" she pecks his lips "I wasn't expecting you, thought you were gonna call me. Sorry, I was putting some clothes on because I just got out of the shower" she says, moving aside to let him in

Caleb gets inside without saying a word and Hanna closes the door and when she turns to look at him, she realizes about his troubled face.

 **Hanna** "Are you okay Caleb?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah… It's just… we need to talk" he says as he runs his hand through his hair nervously

Hanna sighs and sits on the couch and Caleb sits next to her as well

 **Hanna** "Just say whatever you have to tell me outright"

 **Caleb** nods "There is a stupid rumor about me and Alison that is circling on the Internet"

 **Hanna** "What do you mean?"

Caleb takes his phone, opens a link from one of the tweets and he hands it to Hanna. She takes his phone and reads. After some seconds she lifts her eyes from the screen to look at him. She doesn't show any expression on her face, Caleb can't read her, and he is clueless about what's running through her mind.

 **Caleb** "Say something, please"

 **Hanna** "What do you want me to say? That I told you, maybe?" she rolls her eyes and hands his phone back to him

 **Caleb** "I'm sorry. You were right about her. I tried to avoid her at that same moment but photographers had already taken the photos. I thought that it wasn't gonna be published since it wasn't a big deal, but I was wrong. I'm gonna deny this stupid thing as soon as possible. But I need John's permission first, and he hasn't answer his phone yet, I called him on my way here"

Hanna could perfectly reproach Caleb that she warned him about Alison and he didn't mind. And as much as Hanna is upset because he hasn't heard her, she knows that Caleb's intentions were good. He was just trying to have a cordial relationship with his co-star because he has to work with her anyway. Plus she can see on his face that he is really worried and she is not in the mood to fight. Besides, Alison would have done the same even if he had taken a distance from her when Hanna told him. So, she swallows her annoyance and she doesn't argue with him.

 **Hanna** sighs "Fine" she leans to the side and rests her head on his shoulder

 **Caleb** wraps his arm around her back and places its hand on her hip, holding her by the side "This would be easier if you yell a little at me at least. I feel guilty. I feel guilty" he places a kiss on her forehead

 **Hanna** shakes her head "I won't fight you because I have missed you and I won't waste our time by fighting" she raises her head from his shoulder to look at him "You have been here for like ten minutes and you haven't kissed me yet"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "I already told you this yesterday, but you are perfect" he says and then he kisses her lips tenderly

 **Hanna** "At least I didn't get the fame of a stupid cheated girl since no one knows I'm your girlfriend. I can finally see the positive side of keeping our relationship a secret"

 **Caleb** looks sadly at her "I'm sorry, you are going through all this shit because of me"

 **Hanna** "Shhh" she kisses him softly "Have you eaten something yet?"

Caleb shakes his head

 **Hanna** stands up from the couch and takes his hand so he stands up as well "Come on, let's cook something"

Then she turns around to walk to the kitchen but Caleb pulls from their joined hands, making her stay. Hanna turns around again to look at him and he takes her by her waist, pulling her closer and then he hugs her, wrapping his arms around her back.

 **Caleb** "I love you so much"

Hanna hugs him back, resting her cheek on his shoulder and she closes her eyes. Caleb kisses the top of her head.

/

Hanna is chopping vegetables and Caleb is on the other side of the kitchen island, sitting on a stool.

 **Caleb** "My dad called me on Thursday, he watched the premiere" he tells her, smiling

 **Hanna** looks up at him "That's awesome babe, what did he say?"

 **Caleb** "He apologized for not having supported me during all this time, he said he liked the episode and he also gave me his congratulations. We have talked by phone several times during these years, but this was the first time he said something like that"

 **Hanna** "I'm glad he realized how talented you are, and how important is this to you"

 **Caleb** nods "I have told him many times that acting wasn't just a whim to me, I think that now that he has seen the results of all these years of study and hard work, he could finally realize that I take this job as seriously as he takes his business"

 **Hanna** "Maybe you can meet him when you go with me to New York next time I visit my parents" she says, smiling

 **Caleb** chuckles "We will see, I don't know… but if it happens you are coming with me to meet him too"

 **Hanna** smiles and she continues chopping the vegetables "Could you please reach me a pan? It should be over there" she says pointing one of the kitchen cabinets

Caleb stands up and goes to look for the pan. Then he places it on the countertop next to Hanna.

 **Hanna** "Thank you" she says ands starts to put the chopped vegetables into the pan

Caleb stands behind her back, he wraps his arms around her waist and he rests his chin on her shoulder.

 **Caleb** "My friends are meeting at Ian's tonight… How about going there too? Just for a while, I haven't seen them this week, and then we can have the rest of the night only for us"

 **Hanna** "You don't have to invite me, it's okay by me if you want to spend some time with them"

 **Caleb** "I'm inviting you to come because I want you to come with me, not because I feel obligated to invite you" He kisses her cheek "It's just that I want to be with you and I know they wouldn't have any problem if I take you with me, since they really like you. But of course if you don't feel like going, I'm gonna be more than happy just staying here with you"

 **Hanna** "I guess we can go, it would be good for us going out at least for a while. We are only meeting at your place or at mine… but are you sure it's okay if I go with you?"

 **Caleb** "Of course" he places another kiss on her cheek "Besides, they will be all known people so we don't need to hide us"

 **Hanna** smiles "Great"

/

After having lunch, they decide to watch a movie, so they are cuddled up on Hanna's bed.

In the middle of the movie, Caleb's phone starts to ring. Hanna raises her head from his chest and rests it on the pillow to allow him to reach his phone.

 **Caleb** sits on the bed and takes the call "Hello… yes, I was calling to talk about that… no, I didn't do it yet, but I want to clarify this whole situation… why?... after the shooting?... Fine" he ends the call.

 **Hanna** "That was John?"

 **Caleb** sighs "Not John, one of his assistants. I can't say anything about the rumor about me and Alison yet, because they want to have a meeting on Monday after the shooting to find the most convenient way to handle it. So Alison and I have to attend this meeting"

 **Hanna** "Handle it? It doesn't sound good! I mean, what do you need to handle? It's just something that needs to be denied"

 **Caleb** "I don't know, babe" he says honestly

Hanna turns her look to the TV again.

Caleb rests his head on the pillow next to Hanna, lying on his side to look at her, but her eyes are still glued to the TV screen.

 **Caleb** "Are you upset?"

Hanna shakes her head and takes on of his hands in hers, without taking her eyes off the movie as she starts playing with his fingers and stroking his palm.

Caleb knows she's upset although she pretends to be fine. But he has nothing to tell her, he can't say that everything is gonna be okay because he doesn't even know what is going to happen. He kisses her cheek and then he rests his head back on the pillow, very close to her head, so close that he can smell her rich scent while breathing in and after some minutes he falls asleep as Hanna keeps stroking his hand.

/

Caleb wakes up at the feeling of Hanna's lips kissing softly his mouth. He smiles and opens his eyes. Hanna pulls away and rests her head on the pillow, facing him.

 **Hanna** "Hey"

 **Caleb** "Hey" he yawns "How long have I been sleeping?"

 **Hanna** smiles "Like two hours, babe"

 **Caleb** "Why you didn't wake me up when the movie ended?" he says as he extends an arm toward Hanna and he wraps it on her back, pulling her closer to him

 **Hanna** places a hand on the back of his neck and she pecks his lips "Because you haven't had much sleep during the week and you definitely aren't gonna sleep tonight either"

Caleb grins and raises one eyebrow, and then he approaches his face to hers and kisses her tenderly.

 **Caleb** pulls away from the kiss and looks into her eyes "Han… I know that all this shit about Alison pisses you off more than what you show to me" he cups one of her cheeks "I need you to talk to me, don't keep it all on you"

 **Hanna** lowers her gaze "There's nothing to talk about, Caleb. Things just are this way and there's nothing we can do about it. So, why am I going to talk to you? This is not a normal couple's problem that we could sort out between us by talking, nothing is up to us"

 **Caleb** sighs "I know… but still, I have to apologize to you, because at some point I am culpable, at least of a part. I remember that talk by phone when you were in New York and you got mad at me because you were warning me about Alison and I was just playing it down as if it weren't a big deal. I remember exactly your words, don't come back telling me that I was right. And that's exactly what happened earlier, I was there telling you that you were right about her. So, I'm sorry. I won't try to have a good relationship with her again, because no one knows what to expect from an irrational person like her"

 **Hanna** "Why are you telling me this? Did something else happen?"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "No, I just tried to talk to her yesterday, after what she did. But all I got from her was a nonsense answer and then she left"

 **Hanna** "It's okay Caleb, we are cool. Don't worry about that stupid talk by phone" she stands up from her bed "Come with me, I made a chocolate cake" she says smiling

 **Caleb** "Who are you? And what did you do with my girlfriend? First you cooked lunch and now a cake?" he chuckles and stands up from her bed

 **Hanna** laughs "Okay, fine. I didn't make the cake. I just went to the bakery while you were sleeping"

 **Caleb** laughs "You pretty little cheater" he approaches her and wraps an arm around her waist, holding her and with his other hand he holds her hair aside, then he presses his mouth on her neck and starts to place a raspberry on her skin as Hanna laughs

 **Hanna** "It's the same, we are eating chocolate cake, who cares if I made it or not?" she manages to say while laughing

Caleb looks at her while smiling amused and then he kisses her passionately.

/

Caleb parks his car a bit far from his friend's house because there isn't a closer space to park.

He gets out of his car and when he goes to Hanna's side to open the door for her, she has already done it, so he just waits for her to get out as well and then he closes the door for her.

Caleb is about to take her hand but Hanna moves it away from him

 **Hanna** "There are a lot of people passing by this street, Caleb"

 **Caleb** nods "Right"

They start walking side by side toward the house, but when they are just a few houses away from Ian's, two girls recognize Caleb and approach him asking to take a picture with him. Hanna walks some steps forward, pretending that she wasn't walking with him. She is glad, all those years of going out with her mom are useful now; she is like a professional in avoiding people by now. When she is a little far away, she turns to look at him. The girls are facing Caleb, giving their backs to her, so she just makes a gesture letting him know that she is gonna keep walking to Ian's house.

Hanna arrives at Ian's. She walks to the door but she doesn't ring the doorbell, instead of doing that, she turns around to check if Caleb is coming as well but there's no sight of him. She decides to wait for him, because how long could take him taking some pictures with those girls? But after five minutes he hasn't come yet, and she is getting cold, so she finally rings the doorbell.

 **Ian** opens the door "Hi Hanna! How have you been? Come in, please"

 **Hanna** gets inside "Hi Ian! I'm fine, thanks. What about you?"

 **Ian** "I'm pretty good" he smiles "Where's Caleb?"

 **Hanna** "He got caught by two fans, he should be here in any moment"

 **Ian** "Oh, right… he's famous now" he jokes, opening his eyes widely "Follow me Hanna, the guys and I are just hanging out in the living room" he says as he starts to walk and Hanna follows him

They get in the living room and Hanna immediately feels awkward, like out of place. There are only boys; no one has brought a girl. Two of them are playing PlayStation in front of a huge Led TV, they seem like hypnotized by the game, and two more guys are watching as they play. And another group of five guys are sitting on the couches playing cards while drinking beer. This isn't like the other times when she met Caleb's friends, and everything was fine because they were at parties, this is definitely a boys' meeting, and she shouldn't be here, and much less without him. She really wants to get out of there. But she decides to do her best to fit in anyway, even though she feels uncomfortable.

 **Hanna** "Hey everyone" she greets them all with a smile on her face and they greet her back

 **Ian** "Please take seat, Hanna. What would you like to drink? We are drinking beer, but I'm sure I have some other drinks that you might like if you want to drink something else"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Some beer will be fine, thanks"

 **Ian** "Okay"

Hanna sits on a chair as Ian takes a glass and pours some beer for Hanna, then he hands it to her.

 **Hanna** "Thank you"

 **Ian** "You are welcome" he smiles at her "Wanna join us?" he says, inviting her to play cards

 **Hanna** "No, it's okay, you have already begun the game and I don't wanna make you start over"

They keep playing cards and Hanna joins their chat while taking some sips of her glass. After ten minutes, the doorbell rings and she really hopes that's Caleb.

 **Ian** stands up from the couch "That should be your boyfriend" he says and hands his cards to Hanna "Keep an eye on my cards Hanna, these guys are a bunch of cheaters he chuckles and then he walks away, exiting the living room

Ian comes back to the living room followed by Caleb. He greets all his friends and when he approaches Hanna, she stands up from her seat so he can sit there and then she sits on his lap.

 **Caleb** leaves several kisses on her cheek "Sorry babe, some other girls came to me when they saw that those girls were taking pictures with me… one of them didn't even know who I was, but still asked me for a photo" he bits his bottom lip while smiling and shaking his head

 **Hanna** rests one of her arms over his shoulders "It's okay. I know how these things are, you are dating Ashley Marin's daughter" she whispers on his ear and then she kisses his temple

 **Caleb** smiles "Oh, yes I am. I'm dating Ashley Marin's perfect beautiful hot daughter" he whispers back and places a short but still intense kiss on her lips, biting her bottom lip before pulling away

 **Caleb** takes her glass and takes a sip, then he looks at her smiling and he raises an eyebrow "Beer?" he chuckles "You don't have to drink beer just because they are drinking beer" He knows that she never drinks beer

 **Hanna** "It's okay"

 **Ian** has heard them "I've already offered her something else to drink" he says looking at Caleb, then he turns his gaze to Hanna "Really, you feel free to drink whatever you want"

 **Caleb** "Come on Han, let's go for something else to drink for you" he says standing up and making Hanna stand up as well "This guy has a huge reserve of alcohol"

 **Ian** laughs "The fact that the bottles are in my house doesn't mean that those bottles are all mine, I'm pretty sure that half of them at least belong to you. Don't play the innocent"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, half of the bottles are probably mine, but they are here because you are the one who is giving parties all weekends" he says as he takes Hanna by her hand.

He leads her to a small room where there are shelves full of different alcoholic drinks' bottles.

 **Hanna** "You could have mentioned this was a boys' meeting"

 **Caleb** "Why? It doesn't matter, I wanted to be with you and spend some time with my friends at the same time" he says while closing the door behind him

 **Hanna** "But they are doing boys' stuff and no one has brought a girl. It seems like I'm a bitch who intrudes in your things"

 **Caleb** shrugs and approaches her "It's okay by them that you are here, your presence doesn't bother at all. And I told them I was gonna invite you to come with me by the way, so don't feel like you were meddling. But we can leave if you feel uncomfortable"

 **Hanna** shakes her head "I'm okay, I like them"

 **Caleb** smiles at her and places some strands of her hair behind her ear "Just let me know when you want to leave"

Hanna nods and Caleb starts a passionate kiss while wrapping his arms around her back, pulling her closer. And Hanna wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Caleb takes a few steps back, sticking his back on the door and pressing Hanna's body against his. He slides his tongue into her mouth looking for hers and that is how the kiss becomes hard. After some minutes of making out Hanna becomes aware of his heavy breathing.

 **Hanna** parts their lips, but she doesn't pulls away from his grip, so they are still holding each other "We should stop now" she smiles at him

Caleb nods and places a long kiss on her cheek before releasing her

 **Hanna** turns around and looks at the bottles "So… What are we taking?"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "I know exactly what would you like"

 **Hanna** grins and raises an eyebrow "Let's see"

 **Caleb** gives her a cocky smile before extending his arm to take a specific bottle, without hesitation "Here" he shows her a bottle of champagne

 **Hanna** "That is my favorite champagne" she smiles at him "How did you know it was exactly there?"

 **Caleb** smiles back "I got it for you some weeks ago when you came to Ian's birthday party, but I didn't give it to you because it was already late in the night when you came and you were already tipsy"

 **Hanna** smiles widely "Awww, you are just sooooo cute" she approaches him and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him "Soooo sweeeet"

Caleb hugs her back with his free arm

 **Hanna** "I love you soooo much"

 **Caleb** chuckles, still in the hug "All this excitement is just because of a champagne bottle?"

 **Hanna** looks at him "No, this is because you really know me and I love when you do these little things for me, it means a lot to me"

 **Caleb** smiles "I love you too, silly. Of course I know what you like to drink"


	22. Chapter 22

Hanna and Caleb join the group again. They hang out, order pizza, play cards, drink, laugh; they have a really good time. And Hanna feels like one more of the boys, she fits in the group like she did the other times before. She also plays a PlayStation round against Zack, one of Caleb's friends.

Like two hours later, Ian's phone doesn't stop ringing as more people arrive at his house, Hanna is no longer the only girl in the place, and the boys' meeting turns into an unplanned party when Caleb and Ian set the speakers and play loud music.

Hanna is refilling her glass with champagne when Caleb approaches her from behind her back and places a hand on her waist.

 **Caleb** "Hey hottie, wanna dance?" he whispers on her ear

 **Hanna** laughs and turns around to look at him "Sorry, do I know you?" she narrows her eyes "Are you that handsome actor from the new show…" she makes a face like if she were thinking "I don't even remember the name of the show, but since you are an actor… I guess we can dance" she jokes

 **Caleb** laughs "Come on" he takes her hand and leads her to the center of the room where some people are dancing

 **Hanna** releases her hand from his. "Babe, there's a lot of people here now. We shouldn't be this close" she says on his ear so he can listen to her, because the music is really loud

 **Caleb** "We are just dancing, chill"

Hanna nods and keeps dancing with him. Although she is not convinced at all, she knows that they shouldn't be doing that.

They keep dancing and drinking for a while and then they sit on one of the couches, side by side, joining some of Caleb's friends as they keep drinking. Nina, a girl who is sitting on Zack's lap suggests playing "Never have I ever".

This game has always seemed stupid to Caleb, but for the first time he is really interested in playing it, this could be a perfect opportunity to learn more about Hanna's experience without having to ask her directly.

 **Ian** "Okay, since you suggested playing this, you start Nina"

 **Zack** "Wait! How is this game exactly?"

 **Nina** "You just have to say something that you have never done and all those who have done it, have to drink. If only one person drinks, that same person has to give a short explanation or some detail about that. But if no one drinks, you have to drink yourself"

 **Zack** nods "Fine, got it"

 **Nina** "Good. Never have I ever…" she thinks "shaved my face" she says, clearly in a strategy to make the guys drink

 **Zack** "Really?" he rolls his eyes and drinks

Caleb and Ian drink as well.

 **Ian** "Your turn Zack"

 **Zack** "Never have I ever taken the morning after pill" he says looking at Nina, returning the favor of making a statement to make the other gender drink

But unluckily for him, his strategy doesn't work and Nina doesn't drink. But instead of her, Hanna drinks. And they all look at her.

 **Hanna** "I won't give details"

 **Zack** "Rules are rules blonde, you are the only one who drank"

 **Caleb** "You don't have to" he says to her

 **Hanna** smiles "It's okay. It was when I was only nineteen, after a drunken night so I freaked out and took it just in case. No big deal" she says without any problem

 **Ian** "Never Have I ever taken a pregnancy test" he says trying to make the two girls drink but his strategy doesn't work because neither Hanna nor Nina drink. So he has to drink himself and the rest laughs at him

 **Caleb** "Never have I ever had a threesome"

Ian and Nina drink.

 **Hanna** "Never have I ever done it on a kitchen counter"

Everyone drinks. And then Ian starts to refill the glasses, so meanwhile…

 **Caleb** laughs while looking at her "Never?"

 **Hanna** shrugs "Maybe you can fix it, any of these days" she whispers on his ear in a hot way

Caleb bites his bottom lip

 **Nina** "Never have I ever experienced love at first sight"

And obviously Caleb takes his glass and drinks, then he looks at Hanna who has taken her glass too and he winks at her as she drinks as well. And Nina, the only one player who didn't know that Hanna is Caleb's girlfriend, notices now that there's something between them.

 **Zack** "Oh god Nina, could you please stop with the lame questions? What's the fun if you don't ask spicy things?"

 **Nina** laughs "Fuck off, Zack! I know things about you, having me against you wouldn't suit you" she places a kiss on his cheek

 **Zack** rolls his eyes "Never have I ever skinny-dipped"

 **Nina** laughs "That's not true, you did it with me. You are not following the rules" she drinks

 **Zack** "At least I'm not asking stupid cheesy things"

 **Nina** "Fine, but you have to drink too. Besides Caleb and Hanna liked the one about love at first sight" she smiles at Zack and then she looks at Hanna and Caleb "Are you dating?"

 **Caleb** "Yes" he says at the same time that Hanna says "No"

Nina stares at them, confused.

 **Caleb** "Well… we are, but it's kind of…" he thinks for a second "a secret" he says "I'm supposed to be single because of my job as an actor"

Hanna hits him slightly with her elbow.

 **Zack** "Stop intruding, Nina"

 **Nina** "Sorry" she says, looking at them

 **Hanna** "It's okay" she smiles at her

 **Ian** "Well… my turn" he says, cutting them off "Never have I ever swallowed cum while giving a blowjob" he says, trying to make the girls drink again

But only Nina does. And although Nina is the only one who drank, the guys are staring at Hanna.

 **Hanna** "What? There's no need to swallow it while giving a blowjob, that's disgusting" she says, smiling "Nina is the only one who drank, not me" she says and then everyone looks at her

 **Nina** shrugs "What I'm supposed to say?" she laughs

 **Hanna** "Your turn" she says to Caleb, who is absent-minded, he has lost the interest in the game, since he doesn't find too much funny that his friends get to know too many details about his girlfriend

 **Caleb** "Never have I ever been cheated by a significant other" he says, expecting to not make Hanna drink or have to give any detail about her.

But to Caleb's surprise, she drinks. He wasn't expecting that at all, and on top of that, she is the only one who drinks. And now she has to say something about that.

Everyone is staring at her. She is thinking what to say. Caleb feels guilty, he didn't mean to put her in that awkward position.

 **Caleb** "Don't say anything, it's okay. My bad" he says and no one complains, since it's not an interesting thing to know for them

 **Nina** "Your turn, Hanna!"

 **Hanna** "Let me think…" she smiles "Never have I ever… made out under the stars"

 **Zack** "Really?" he rolls his eyes "girls"

Nina and Ian drink

 **Zack** "Seriously, you girls are screwing the fun"

 **Nina** "Fine" she smiles mischievously "Never have I ever had an STD"

Zack drinks and everyone but Caleb laughs at him

 **Nina** "There's your juicy question, baby" she makes fun of him and everyone but Zack and Caleb laughs again

 **Zack** "Never have I ever fantasized about someone in this room"

Hanna smiles at Caleb and drinks. He forces a smile and drinks as well. But Hanna realizes that something's happening to him.

Zack and Nina drink as well.

 **Ian** "Never have I ever regretted having slept with someone"

And unluckily for Caleb, Hanna is the only one who drinks again.

 **Caleb** "Okay, she's not talking about that either. I'm done with this stupid game" he says and stands up from the couch

 **Zack** laughs "You are such a baby, Caleb!"

Then he takes Hanna's hand to help her up. After standing up, she releases his hand. Not because she wouldn't want him to hold her hand, but because they are in public and she never forgets to be careful.

 **Hanna** "You okay?" she whispers to him

 **Caleb** nods "Let's go to take some fresh air" he says, starting to walk

Hanna follows him. They pass through a crowd of people dancing and walk toward the sliding doors that lead them from the living room to the backyard.

The backyard is long, so they walk to the back, past the pool. It's dark and barely illuminated by the lights of the pool and a few outdoor lights.

 **Hanna** stands in front of Caleb "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

 **Caleb** takes her hand "Nothing's wrong, I just got bored of that stupid game, that's all"

 **Hanna** "Tell me" she squeezes his hand "You are not just bored. I know you, and this is because of the game. You were having fun at first and then I saw your face and you were upset. Tell me what is bothering you, are you mad at me?"

 **Caleb** "Of course I'm not mad at you"

 **Hanna** "So?"

 **Caleb** "Fine, you are right. I found the game interesting at first, learning stuff about you seemed interesting to me because of course I would never ask you that kind of questions otherwise. It's just that I realized halfway through the game that I didn't want my friends to know that much of you, that's all. I'm the idiot. I already knew how the game was before we started playing it. And then I said that stupid thing about being cheated by a significant other, expecting to not make you drink or give details about you and I got exactly the opposite"

 **Hanna** smiles at him, he is so cute "Let's do something… you let me ask you whatever I wanted the other day about your ex… so, ask me whatever you want to know about me, or about my past, or experiences and I'm gonna answer. Seriously, it's fine by me" she places her free hand on his face and she starts to stroke softly his cheek with her thumb

 **Caleb** shakes his head "I'm not asking you anything. That's not necessary"

 **Hanna** smiles at him again "Come on, this could be fun. And all the couples talk about this kind of things sooner or later. Let's do this, I ask something to you and then you ask something to me, like a game, but just between us"

 **Caleb** raises his eyebrows and smiles "Fine, but you start"

 **Hanna** smiles widely "Come here" she says as she starts taking some steps leading him by their joined hands

They walk to the pool and then she releases his hand and they sit on two deck chairs next to the pool, side by side. Their faces dimly lit by the light of the pool.

 **Hanna** looks at him "Well… let's put some rules… direct questions without feeling embarrassed, only honest answers, and it is not allowed to get jealous about things of the past"

 **Caleb** "You are scaring me, Han" he chuckles

 **Hanna** "Well, then we can't play"

 **Caleb** "No, no… I'm in… ask me a question"

 **Hanna** "Fine… let me think…" she takes some seconds to think looking at the pool "Let's start with one question about us" she says then "What part of my body do you like the most?" she looks at him "Be honest"

 **Caleb** smiles "I don't have only one… Can I say more than one?"

Hanna nods

 **Caleb** "Well… obviously your deep blue eyes, your very kissable mouth… your hipbones are really sexy too… and…" he smiles mischievously "Your boobs are perfect, and you can't get mad because you said honest answers, those are your rules"

 **Hanna** laughs "It's okay, I wasn't gonna say anything" she bites her bottom lip while smiling "Your turn" she says then

 **Caleb** "Same question"

 **Hanna** "That's cheating"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "You didn't say anything about asking the same question back in your rules"

 **Hanna** "Fine, your mouth, your abs and your strong arms because I feel so safe when you hug me tightly" she says, without hesitation

 **Caleb** smiles at her "You are so cute" he extends an arm toward her, looking for her hand

 **Hanna** "We can't"

 **Caleb** "Come on Han, there's no one here"

 **Hanna** gives in and takes his hand, interlacing their fingers "What turns you on the most?"

 **Caleb** raises his eyebrows again and smiles "This game is turning more and more funny… well, of course there are a lot of things… but since I'm with you, there's something that turns me on so badly and it hasn't happened to me never before… and that's your face of pleasure when we are making love, that makes me want more, that really encourages me"

Hanna blushes and looks at the pool again, avoiding eye contact while smiling slightly.

 **Caleb** "Hey, you said without feeling embarrassed" he squeezes her hand

 **Hanna** looks at him, still smiling "I meant while asking questions"

 **Caleb** "My turn, same question"

 **Hanna** "Heeeey! Stop doing that, don't steal my questions"

 **Caleb** shrugs "You should make clearer rules next time"

 **Hanna** "Fine… feeling your tongue on my skin when you leave open-mouthed kisses all over my body and other stuff"

Caleb grins

 **Hanna** "Well… now I'm gonna ask you something that you couldn't ask me back"

 **Caleb** "Go ahead"

 **Hanna** "That night when we went to Noel Kahn's party… Did something more happen between us? You told me that I tried to kiss you, it was in my bed?"

 **Caleb** "Why are you asking me that again?"

 **Hanna** "Because I've always had a picture of you on top of me in my bed running through my mind and I don't know if it's real or if I made it up. And I said honest answers"

 **Caleb** "Okay… you were kind of touchy-feely that night… when I helped you to lie down on your bed, you pulled me down with you and you wanted to have sex with me, but like I have already said to you when you asked me, nothing happened because I never would have done it with you being drunk"

 **Hanna** "I know" she smiles at him

 **Caleb** "I didn't tell you because we were about to shoot a scene when you came to me to ask me about it. I didn't want to make you feel awkward"

 **Hanna** "Thank you and sorry about that"

 **Caleb** "It's okay, that's the past" he smiles back "Now it's my turn"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, and now you have to think your own question"

 **Caleb** "How many boyfriends did you have before me?"

 **Hanna** "Only one"

 **Caleb** stares at her "Really?"

 **Hanna** nods "Sean, in high school… after him I had only casual relationships"

 **Caleb** "I can't believe that you have had only one boyfriend… So, he was the one that cheated on you" he says, without thinking, and he regrets what he said at that same moment "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Ask me a question, your turn"

 **Hanna** "It's okay, I want to tell you" She smiles at him. "Yes, he was the one who cheated on me. I started dating him when I was fifteen. He was the most popular boy at school, handsome, funny, athletic, you know. And I couldn't believe he was actually with me, having all those other pretty girls drooling over him, flirting with him, trying to seduce him. But he was with me… and I don't know, I was so happy at first. But he wasn't a virgin and he wanted to do it… and I was still virgin, I wasn't ready for that at that time. Looking back now it seems silly, but at that moment it was a big deal to me… so Sean told me that it was okay, that he was willing to wait until I was ready. But I still felt the pressure of having to do it, I mean he was the most coveted guy in high school and most of the girls had already started having sex. I felt like it was matter of time until he would leave me for another girl. By my sixteenth birthday we had been dating for six months, and we were having a lot of fights. I turned years midweek but the party was the following Saturday, so he forgot my real birthday. I was a stupid, because I thought it was my fault, instead of sending him to hell I forgave him and I decided to do something to make things work between us. I decided to have sex with him. Aria told me not to do it but I got mad at her instead of listening to her. So, I had sex with Sean to make him stay with me. The next day everyone at school knew about it, because he couldn't just keep his mouth shut. And instead of finally sending him to hell, I forgave him again. We were together for two months more and then he got bored and he made up some lame excuse to leave me"

Caleb keeps silent, listening to her.

 **Hanna** "But that wasn't all. As if I hadn't been idiot enough until that moment, we got back together in senior year. And some weeks after getting back together I found out that he had been hooking up with another girl during the previous year when he was supposed to be waiting for me, because that girl came to talk to me and she showed me some texts that he sent to her. He spent the whole day of my sixteenth birthday with her; that was why he completely forgot about it. So I broke up with him some days before my seventeenth birthday. He ruined me two birthdays in a row. And as the weeks went by, I learned about some other girls with who he cheated on me as well"

 **Caleb** "What a jerk! He was the idiot! You were too much for him and not the other way around, Han! He had you and he couldn't see how amazing you are"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "We were just two kids. He was just a boy being a boy and I should have listen to Aria instead of doing something I didn't want to do to keep him with me. I really thought I was in love, so I wanted to hold that. I mean, he was my first boyfriend, back then I didn't know how it feels being in love. I guess I would have been ready to make love with him if I had been in love with him. But that's something I realized much later, seeing things from another point of view"

Caleb nods

 **Hanna** "Well, so… after that, I haven't had another serious relationship until you. I only had casual relationships, hooking up without involving feelings. But they weren't too many guys! They were usually the same guys until I got bored of them. It's not like I was a slut or something like that"

 **Caleb** "That's okay baby, that's what most girls do in their twenties… that's pretty much what happens in "Twenty something" by the way" he smiles at her "You don't have to explain anything to me, I already told you. I'm not judging you, fine? I know you" he squeezes their joined hands

 **Hanna** "Same question to you" she smiles

 **Caleb** "Mmm… four"

 **Hanna** "How long was your longest relationship?"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "You've already asked your question, it's my turn now"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, but I told you a whole story that is worth at least three answers from you"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Oh, yeah. What's that rule? Who's the cheater now?"

 **Hanna** "I made the rules, I can change them as I want"

 **Caleb** "Fine, you always do what you want anyway. It was for eight months more or less"

 **Hanna** "And your first time was with one of those girlfriends?"

 **Caleb** "No, it was with a girl that I met at a party, a one night stand"

 **Hanna** "Fine, you can ask me now. I don't wanna know any details"

 **Caleb** chuckles "How about resuming the questions about us?"

 **Hanna** nods "That sounds perfect"

 **Caleb** "Good. So… What should I give you for your birthday?"

 **Hanna** "Are you seriously using this game to know that?"

 **Caleb** nods "Answer"

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes "I just want something thought by yourself… you have totally wasted your turn to ask" she smiles mockingly

 **Caleb** "You always find a way to win, even in a simple game like this"

 **Hanna** "It's not about winning Caleb, it's about taking the opportunity to ask questions to each other, things that we wouldn't ask otherwise. But you don't dare to ask me something you really want to know. I'm gonna be good and I'll let you ask again"

 **Caleb** laughs "Fine" he raises an eyebrow "Hanna Marin… you drank earlier when Zack said that he has never fantasized with someone in the room, and I assume that it was about me… and I assume that it was before we started dating, just like I did… So, when we did it… it was better, the same, or not as good as you imagined?"

 **Hanna** "I should have let you keep asking silly things" she bites her lip, looking at the pool "Of course it was way better than I ever thought. It was totally different"

 **Caleb** smiles, looking at her although Hanna is still looking at the pool "What do you mean by different?"

 **Hanna** "Well, it was the first time I did it with feelings involved, and not just having sex. And it was amazing"

 **Caleb** smiles widely "Fuck, Han… I'm so crazy in love with you"

Hanna laughs. Caleb stands up and offers one of his hands to help her up. So, Hanna takes his hand and stands up as well.

They walk to the back of the backyard again, where it's darker and Caleb turns around to face her. Then he places his hands on her face, cupping her cheeks and he starts to kiss her passionately. Hanna places her hands on his hands and kisses him back but only for a few seconds, then she pulls away taking his hands off her face.

 **Hanna** "We can't make out here, Caleb. We can't do this kind of things at a party full of people"

 **Caleb** wraps his arms around her waist, holding her closer "Chill, they are inside the house… and it's dark back here"

 **Hanna** "Look at those glass sliding doors, anyone could see us from there" she says as Caleb leaves a kiss on her forehead

 **Caleb** "Shhh…" he kisses her cheek, then the corner of her lips and finally he kisses her mouth again

Hanna wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. They meet their tongues in a really hard kiss. Hanna gets cold after some minutes and Caleb notices that, so he pulls away and takes off his sweater, then he puts it on Hanna, who smiles at him after passing her head through the neck of the sweater. Then she passes her arms through the sleeves and puts her hair up in a bun.

 **Caleb** takes her hands in his "Come here, beautiful" he pulls her closer and then he places her arms again around his neck

 **Hanna** places a brief kiss on his neck as he wraps his arms around her back "This is wrong, Caleb"

But he meets again his lips with hers, and Hanna can't help but kiss him back, she surrenders herself to his irresistible kiss.

Meanwhile a guy comes out from the house, accompanied by a girl. Hanna and Caleb don't notice their presence. The guy looks at the back of the backyard and sees them. Hanna is standing with her back to them as she makes out with Caleb so only his face can be seen.

 **The guy** "Hey look at those two" he says, pointing Hanna and Caleb

 **The girl** "Oh, yeah… that's Caleb, the actor I told you earlier… my cousin Nina told me that he's dating that girl but they have to keep it as a secret"

 **The guy** "Really?" he smiles mischievously and takes his phone out of his pocket "I'm sure someone is gonna pay a lot for some pictures"

 **The girl** "Are you seriously gonna do that?"

 **The guy** "Duh" he begins to take some pictures

The girl gives him a dirty look in disapproval

 **The guy** "They should have thought about it before making out like that at a party" he shrugs and continues taking some pictures more, as the girl gets inside the house again.

Zack is in the living room, next to the glass sliding doors and he notices the guy who is taking pictures, so he glances out and finds out that he is actually taking pictures of Hanna and Caleb.

 **Zack** "Hey man, come here" he shouts, calling to Ian

 **Ian** "Hey, what's going on?"

 **Zack** "Let's go" he just says and goes out to the backyard

Ian follows him and once they are outside, he realizes what is happening as well. They approach the guy.

 **Zack** "Hey dude, what the fuck are you doing?" he confronts him

The guy ignores him and puts his phone back in his pocket.

 **Ian** "Hey! Show me your phone asshole" he pushes the guy back violently

Hanna and Caleb hear them and pull away.

Caleb crosses the backyard again, approaching the guys and Hanna follows him.

 **Caleb** "What's going on?"

 **Zack** "This jerk was taking pictures of you with Hanna"

 **Caleb** "What is with you fucking asshole?!"

The guy is surrounded by the three friends and Hanna is just standing aside.

 **Ian** "Come on, give me your phone to delete those pictures and then get out of here"

 **The guy** laughs mockingly "He should have thought about that before making out like that with some slut at a party. Someone is gonna pay good money for this pictures" he says and then he takes Ian out of his way by pushing him back. And he passes by them to leave.

But Caleb punches him right in his face, causing him to fall on the ground.

 **Zack** takes his phone out of his pocket, he throws it to the ground and tramples it "You should have let us delete those pictures, now you are gonna have to get a new phone, idiot!" he throws the phone into the pool

Meanwhile, Ian notices Hanna's troubled face so he approaches her and wraps an arm over her shoulders.

The guy stands up again without saying a word. He walks back inside the house, followed closely by Zack and Caleb. And Hanna and Ian follow them.

Once they reach the front door, Zack opens the door and pushes the guy out.

 **The guy** "You are three dickheads, I can get my pictures back from ICloud" he gives the finger to them before getting in a car and drive away

 **Zack** "Shit. That jerk just fucked us up"

 **Caleb** "Shit" he runs his hand through his hair and then he looks at Hanna, her eyes are watery but she looks more like angry than sad "Sorry" he says but she doesn't answer

 **Ian** "I don't have any idea who that guy was"

 **Zack** "He must have come with someone. We could ask some people if they know him"

 **Ian** "Yeah, nice try. More than half of the people here are totally wasted at this time, and if anyone knows him I don't think that person would tell you"

 **Caleb** "It's okay. We should go" he says to his friends and then he takes Hanna's hand

 **Zack** "Okay, man. We'll let you know if we learn about something"

 **Caleb** nods "Thank you buddies. See you"

 **Ian** "Anytime, dude" he gives a pat on his shoulder

Caleb and Hanna leave the place and get in Caleb's car.

 **Caleb** "Are you okay, baby?"

Hanna nods and Caleb places a kiss on her temple. He starts the car and drives to Hanna's. She stays silent and looking out the window all the way home.

/

Once they get to Hanna's apartment, she changes into a very short black nightie and after using the bathroom she gets in her bed, lying on her side. Caleb gets in her bedroom some minutes later, he takes his clothes off, staying just in boxers and after using the bathroom as well, he gets in the bed too.

Hanna is giving him her back so he approaches her and rests his hand on her hip. He starts to leave soft kisses on the back of her neck. Then he slides his hand underneath her nightie.

 **Hanna** "I'm not in the mood, Caleb" she takes his hand off her and moves a little away from him

 **Caleb** "That's okay" he kisses her cheek "Wanna talk?"

 **Hanna** "No. I wanna get some sleep"

 **Caleb** "Are you mad at me?"

Hanna shakes her head

 **Caleb** "Then, can we sleep cuddled as we always do?" he places a kiss on her shoulder "Please?"

Hanna turns around and he smiles at her. Then he lies on his back and Hanna rests her head on his chest. He wraps his arm around her back to hold her.

 **Caleb** "Good night, babe" he places his free hand on her cheek and runs softly his thumb along her bottom lip twice.

 **Hanna** "Night"

* * *

Well, this was a very long chapter! Hope you liked it :) Thanks for your reviews on the previous chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

It's been two hours since Hanna and Caleb went to bed. He fell asleep only some minutes after that, but Hanna is still wide awake. She is restless and she's no longer resting on Caleb's chest. She can't stop moving in the bed, turning and rolling her body over and over again, pushing the covers aside and then pulling them over her body again, she just can't sleep. She feels upset because of what happened earlier at the party, the whole situation just pisses her off and she has lied to Caleb because actually, she is mad at him too.

Caleb is half awake because of Hanna's moves next to him in the bed when she gets up to go for a glass of water and when she gets in the bed again, he is awake. She lies on her back, looking at the ceiling in the darkness.

 **Caleb** gets closer to her, and turns his body to lie on his side "Are you okay?" he wraps an arm on her waist

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I'm okay" she takes his arm off her "Don't hug me, I'm hot"

 **Caleb** lies on his back, taking a distance from her "Can you just tell me what's wrong?"

Hanna doesn't answer.

 **Caleb** sits on the bed and turns on the bedside lamp "Hanna, please"

 **Hanna** "I can't sleep, Caleb! And I can't understand how the fuck you can sleep so peacefully after what happened! Don't you care about it?" she sits as well

 **Caleb** "Of course I care about what happened, but what am I going to do at this time of the night?"

 **Hanna** "That's not the point! There's a stupid guy out there who has pictures of us making out at the party and you don't have any problem to sleep? You don't give a fuck, Caleb! Yes, I'm mad at you, I lied earlier. I'm always the only one being careful when we are in public, and you are always being careless. How many times did I tell you to stop? And I'm not saying that this is all your fault, because I take my responsibility on this, it takes two for a kissing picture and I shouldn't have let this happen. I'm mad at myself too, because I kept making out with you anyway, knowing that we were doing something wrong. And next time someone asks us if we are dating, you just say no, please! No matter how obvious it is, we can't just trust someone we don't know just because that person seems nice, Nina is not even Zack's girlfriend!"

Caleb sighs and takes some seconds to answer, he is still a little sleepy and he doesn't want to say something that could make Hanna get angry.

 **Caleb** "Listen… I'm really sorry, okay? I know, you are always being careful and I have been too risky, sorry Han, you are right. I just fell asleep because I'm really tired, not because I don't care about what happened. And I don't think Nina is going to talk about us, it's okay… and if she does so, it wouldn't be big deal just a girl talking. And I also feel sorry for the crappy moment that I put you through when my friends and I put that jerk down" He takes her hand "Let's try to get some sleep, and tomorrow we can figure something out to fix this. Let me help you to relax, we need to sleep"

Hanna nods

Caleb takes the pillows and places them one over the other, then he rests his back on them and spreads his legs, making some space for Hanna.

 **Caleb** "Come here, baby"

Hanna lies between his legs, resting her back and her head on his chest and Caleb wraps an arm on her waist, holding her. Then he turns off the lamp and places his other hand on her head, stroking her hair by running his fingers through her strands of hair.

 **Caleb** "Try to get some sleep, beautiful" he whispers "everything is gonna be okay" he keeps stroking her hair

Some minutes later, Caleb is about to fall asleep again when he realizes that she is crying by the way she is breathing.

 **Caleb** "Hey" he places his palm on her face and he tries to wipe some tears with his thumb but it is useless because several tears escape her eyes again, wetting her cheek once more "Don't worry babe, I'm gonna fix this somehow. Please, don't be sad"

 **Hanna** "I can't stop thinking about what I'm going to say to Sarah. I can't stop imagining possible scenarios about what could happen if those pictures come out. We really screwed it up" she says, still weeping and then she turns her body, resting her chest on his chest and burying her face on his neck

Caleb wraps his arms around her back and arms, hugging her tighter and he presses his cheek on her head.

 **Caleb** "Tell me what can I do to make you feel better" he says some minutes later, rubbing her back gently "I would take my phone and tweet 'my girlfriend is HANNA MARIN' in capital letters if that makes you stop crying"

 **Hanna** "That would be cute, but it would only make things get worse" she says against his neck and places a soft kiss there

Caleb rolls their bodies, leaving Hanna on the mattress. He looks at her, although he can barely see her face in the darkness and he wipes her tears once more with his thumbs. Then he places a kiss on her forehead.

 **Caleb** "I love you" he starts to kiss her lips, in a very slow pace, as her tears keep running down her cheeks, and he can feel their taste in his mouth.

Hanna places her hands on the back of his head and she opens her mouth, asking him to deepen the kiss. So, he slides his tongue in her mouth and she meets it with hers.

Hanna starts feeling a little better as the minutes pass by. She stops crying at some point as they kiss.

She runs her hands up and down on his bare back. Caleb pulls away after some minutes because he is getting horny and he is not sure about what Hanna wants, so he lies on his side next to her.

 **Caleb** "Are you a little better at least?" he takes one of her hands

 **Hanna** nods and lies on her side as well, facing him "Please, don't stop. Keep taking all these thoughts out of my mind"

Hanna slides their joined hands underneath her nightie and places his hand on the edge of her panties, asking him to pull them down. But Caleb slides his hand underneath her panties instead of doing that. Then, he meets his mouth with hers again, starting a new passionate kiss. Hanna wraps an arm around his neck and she places her other hand on his face, kissing him back.

Caleb rubs his hand gently against her center and Hanna rests her calf on his thigh, pressing her butt on the mattress and giving him a better access. He remembers in that moment what she said about feeling his tongue on her skin, so he pulls her nightie's strip down with his free hand and then he places open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder, her collarbone and her neck as he keeps working on her crotch, and when he presses his fingertips on her swollen clit she lets go a moan as she lifts her hips up toward his hand as a reflection.

 **Hanna** "I want you Caleb" she breathes out

He presses her clit once more and then he slides his hand out her panties. He takes them off and then he does the same with his boxers.

Caleb aligns himself on top of her properly but when he is about to get inside her, Hanna places a hand on his cock and she starts to massage softly his head. She places her other hand on his nape and she pulls him down to her to meet his mouth again. Then Hanna positions him right on her entrance and Caleb finally gets into her in one quick but still gentle move.

Hanna wraps her arms around his back as Caleb starts thrusting into her, in a slowly pace. And he keeps going that way for minutes.

Hanna lifts her back to try to get on top of him but Caleb places a hand on her shoulder and pushes her back gently, making her lie down again.

 **Caleb** "I got this" he buries his face on her neck "I'm making love to you" he places a tender kiss on her neck "Just relax, let yourself go" he starts to work on her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses, licks and sucks as he speeds up a little his pace, still making love to her in a slow pace.

A few minutes later, Hanna takes his face in her hands and joins their mouths again. They share a sloppy open-mouthed kiss as Caleb moves a little faster. Hanna reaches her orgasm some seconds later, making her unable to keep kissing him, so she parts their lips and moans with her cheek pressed on his cheek and she can feel as Caleb throbs inside her, as he rides out his orgasm as well.

Caleb slides out of her. Then he places his hands on each side of her head and begins to stroke her cheeks with his thumbs as she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck.

 **Caleb** "I love you so much" he whispers to her and presses a kiss on her forehead

He keeps stroking her face some minutes more. Then he slides his hands between her back and the mattress, wrapping his arms around her back and lifting her up. He rolls their bodies, resting on his back and placing half-asleep Hanna on his chest. He holds her tight with one arm and he rests his other hand on the side of her head. They fall asleep like that a few minutes later.

/

It's 11:30 am when Caleb shows up over the kitchen where Hanna is sitting at the table, typing on her laptop, surrounded by papers, an empty cup of coffee and a half-eaten piece of chocolate cake.

 **Caleb** "Han, what are you doing? Are you seriously working on a Sunday morning?"

 **Hanna** looks up at him "It's the only thing that keeps me out of googling your name every five minutes to see if the pictures came out or not" she says and then she looks at her laptop again to keep typing

 **Caleb** "What time did you wake up?"

 **Hanna** "Just a few hours ago" she keeps her eyes on her laptop

 **Caleb** "What do you mean by a few hours?"

 **Hanna** looks at him again "Like half past five in the morning, fine? I've only slept for like an hour"

 **Caleb** sighs "And you have been sitting there all this time?" he approaches her and offers his hand to help her up "Come here"

 **Hanna** "No, I need to finish this"

 **Caleb** "No, you have to get some rest"

 **Hanna** "I can't" she says sadly

 **Caleb** sits on the chair next to her "Fine, let's talk then" he takes her hand

 **Hanna** "I don't wanna talk"

 **Caleb** "Come on, Han. Just tell me the worst that could happen if the pictures come out. What worries you that much?"

 **Hanna** "Are you seriously asking me that, Caleb? If those pictures come out we both are screwed. We really messed it up. Your first lead role on a TV series and before the second episode airs you are gonna have the fame of a womanizer or even worse, they might gonna say that you cheated on Alison by hooking up with a production assistant who also played the role that meddles between your characters and on top of that she happens to be Ashley Marin's daughter! Alison is gonna be the poor victim, you are gonna be the jerk and I'm gonna be the slut! Awesome!"

 **Caleb** "That's not going to happen Han, besides who cares what people think? We know how things are. In that case, I'll have problems for breach of contract and I would have to get a lawyer"

 **Hanna** looks at him "What about me Caleb? What am I gonna say to Sarah? I'm sorry I just couldn't keep my mouth away from Caleb's? That would be so embarrassing! She trusted me, I promised her I would wait to make our relationship public until it's the right time" she takes her hand off Caleb's "If we get through this I won't be in public places with you anymore, unless it's because of work. I won't be again in the same place you are. Because you just don't understand that we have to be careful and I end up giving in and doing things we are not supposed to do. I don't want you to hold my hand or kiss me if we are not alone. I'm tired of worrying about everything when obviously you don't care. I'm tired of being careful with every little detail when you don't even give a fuck" Some tears start running down her cheeks "The publication of those pictures not only affects you, you know? This is my first job on television and I don't wanna disappoint the person who gave me this opportunity" she wipes some of her tears but a few more escape her eyes "Oh, and a lawyer is not gonna get you a new job if you screw up your public image and no one wants to have you in a show ever again for having a bad reputation" she says really angry

 **Caleb** sighs "I'm sorry Han" he places his hands on her face, cupping her cheeks and he wipes her tears with his thumbs "I'm so sorry. I don't have anything to say but sorry. You are right"

 **Hanna** takes his hands off her face "You already apologized to me the night of the premiere and yesterday again, and you also have already said that I was right so many times"

 **Caleb** nods "I feel like crap" he takes her hands in his "You really supported me all these days, and I'm so thankful for that. And I wasn't aware of how much it would affect you if our relationship comes out with those pictures, because I haven't thought that way until now that you just said it. It's not that I don't mind, okay? In fact, I care more about you than I do about myself. I hate seeing you that hurt, babe... I'm so sorry, I'm not just saying it, I really feel sorry" he releases one of her hands to place some strands of her hair behind her ear "It's just that this is all new to me, I mean being on such an important TV show, interviews, press, being on the public eye most of the time, people recognizing me, and I have to get used to these things. That's probably why I have been so careless about hiding us, I don't see the magnitude of what's happening to me. And you do, you know better than me how these things are, one of the most important people in your life, your mom, is really famous and you have been dealing with it your entire life. If there's someone who I need by my side in this moment, that's you. Please, don't be mad at me. I love you so much. I didn't mean to get you in such a mess. I will talk to Sarah if the pictures are published, I'm will take my responsibility"

 **Hanna** cries harder, her cheeks are really wet by her tears "I'm as responsible for this as you are. I already told you earlier, it takes two to for a kissing picture"

She throws herself between his arms wrapping hers around his neck, hugging him. And Caleb hugs her back, holding her very tight.

After several minutes, Hanna pulls away from the hug, she is feeling a little better. She wipes her last tears.

 **Caleb** looks at her "Tell me what you want me to do… Do you want me to leave? To stay?"

 **Hanna** takes his hand "Of course I want you to stay"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "You know what worries me more than seeing you cry like that?"

Hanna shakes her head.

 **Caleb** "That" he points the half-eaten piece of chocolate cake "You didn't finish your cake" he says, causing a slight smile on Hanna's face

 **Hanna** "Because that was my third piece of cake… and my fourth cup of coffee"

 **Caleb** "You can't sleep but you still drink four cups of coffee?"

 **Hanna** "Hey, I can't sleep but it doesn't mean that I'm not tired"

 **Caleb** "I'm gonna fix this somehow, I'll do it for you. I don't care what people could think about me" he places a hand on her face "I'm so happy of having you in my life. Sometimes I stare at you and I can believe that you are actually with me"

Hanna rests an arm on his shoulders, she places her other hand on his cheek and then she starts a gentle kiss and obviously Caleb kisses her back.

 **Caleb** parts their lips "Is there something else bothering you? Or something you want to talk about? I don't want you to stay mad at me"

 **Hanna** "I can't stay mad at you after hearing you say those sweet things"

 **Caleb** smiles and pecks her lips "What about going for a drive? Just to chill, we are not getting out of the car"

 **Hanna** smiles "It sounds good, but I really would like to finish with this before we go" she says as she turns to her laptop again

 **Caleb** "Okay, maybe later"

He stares at Hanna as she types on her laptop.

 **Caleb** "What are you doing exactly? Thought you and Spencer were finished with office work last Friday"

 **Hanna** nods "Yes, we did… I just asked Josh, the production coordinator's assistant to send me the call sheets from the whole week by mail because I want to review some things before tomorrow's table read… he usually only sends the whole week to Maggie but I asked her permission and she was okay with this" She turns her laptop toward him "Look, this is Wednesday's call sheet… I think that we can earn twenty minutes if we exchange the order of these two scenes, but I'm sure that the production coordinator put them like that for some reason, so I need to learn about that tomorrow during the reading, maybe we can exchange them the same or maybe not"

 **Caleb** "That's like a puzzle"

 **Hanna** smiles and nods "Yeah… kinda"

 **Caleb** "But why are you doing that? That's Maggie's job, not yours"

 **Hanna** "I like doing this… This is the first time Josh sends me the whole week, but I was always suggesting some changes to Maggie during the first part of shootings or helping her to solve problems on the fly. And it's okay by her, because sometimes I see things that she doesn't notice, or sometimes I learn from her when I suggest something that it's not possible. And right now, this is really helpful to keep my mind busy"

 **Caleb** "Fine, but I insist that you need to get some sleep. Stop drinking coffee"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Yeah, I'm just gonna review Thursday and Friday's call sheets and then, after having lunch we can go for a drive"

 **Caleb** smiles back "Good"

He stands up from his chair and then he stands behind her chair. She is working on her laptop again. He takes her hair aside and then leans forward to place a sweet kiss on her neck.

 **Caleb** "I'm going home to take a shower and change into clean clothes" he places another kiss on her neck "What would you like for lunch? I'm gonna get something on my way back here"

 **Hanna** "It's the same, I'm not really hungry"

 **Caleb** "Okay, I'll be back in some minutes. I love you"

Hanna turns her head to the side and pecks his lips, then he leaves.

/

Hanna and Caleb are in his car. They are driving around LA while talking about random things.

 **Hanna** "Are you ready to get back to the shootings tomorrow?"

 **Caleb** "I can't wait. That's my favorite part of my job, not the promotion. I hate that" he answers, looking at the road

 **Hanna** "Me too"

 **Caleb** "I miss hanging out between scenes with you"

 **Hanna** smiles and kisses his cheek "Me too, again" she rests her back again on the backrest "The guys are meeting at Luke's on Wednesday to watch the second episode together. Are you going?"

 **Caleb** nods "Toby told me. You are coming too, right?"

Hanna nods and then she rests her head on her seat belt and looks out the window. She remains silent.

Caleb looks at her some minutes later, she looks tired and it seems like she is about to pass out. But when he turns his gaze back to the road, she talks.

 **Hanna** "Maybe we should talk to John, babe" she says, still looking out the window "Maybe he can find a way to solve this problem before the pictures come out"

 **Caleb** "I don't know baby… but you shouldn't be thinking about that again, we are trying to chill"

Hanna doesn't answer and they keep driving for twenty minutes more.

 **Hanna** "Can we go back to my apartment?" she looks at him

Caleb nods and takes the direction back to Hanna's apartment.

 **Caleb** "I'm gonna talk to John if that is what you want"

 **Hanna** sighs "I don't know… I was just thinking… I'm sure he knows people from different media, maybe he can negotiate something in return for those photos. People sometimes call my mom's producer trying to stop some news, especially if they are about a politician or someone important… this is not like that because we don't even know what that asshole is gonna do with the pictures but I guess he is gonna try to sell them to a sensationalist magazine or a gossip web site, and if he wants good money, he is gonna try to sell them to one of the most popular. So, I guess that John has a lot of contacts in those places since he is one of the most successful press officers in LA"

 **Caleb** "That really makes sense, Han" he looks at her "I'm gonna call him as soon as we get to your apartment"

Hanna smiles at him.

 **Caleb** "That's what I meant earlier, you know how to deal with this freaking shit" he takes her hand

 **Hanna** "Yeah, well… As I said, it's just a thought, there are thousands of media here in LA"

 **Caleb** "But it is worth a try, we have nothing to lose"

 **Hanna** "What if the pictures don't come out? We would be telling this to John in vain and he will know that you didn't pay any attention to him and made a mess"

 **Caleb** "I don't care" he shrugs

/

Hanna is lying on her couch watching TV when Caleb comes out from her bedroom

 **Caleb** "It's done. I talked to John"

 **Hanna** sits on the couch "What did he say?"

Caleb sits next to Hanna and then she lies down again, resting her head on his lap. She takes one of his hands in hers.

 **Caleb** "Well, he wasn't happy to hear what happened" He places his other hand on the side of her head and starts stroking her hair "But I told him what you said about negotiating something in return for the pictures and he agreed. Though it's really difficult to track the pictures, we don't know if this guy is actually going to sell them, we don't know to whom, or when. We know nothing. Anyway, he said he will make some calls, but he can't tell the people with whom he is gonna talk what is in the pictures. So, it's kind of complicated"

Hanna nods

 **Caleb** "And he also said that we made the correct thing by telling him about this"

 **Hanna** "I want this shit to end once and for all. I can't take this anymore, I can't keep waiting. If those fucking pictures are coming out, I prefer that to happen right now. This is driving me crazy"

 **Caleb** "Hey, stop worrying. Besides, I'm sure you look beautiful in the pictures"

Hanna rolls her eyes.

They remain silent as Caleb keeps stroking her hair. Hanna closes her eyes, still holding his other hand in hers.

 **Hanna** "You have really good friends" she says after a while, still with her eyes closed "Ian is really nice and Zack plays the tough guy but he is kind too, and both of them were there for you last night"

 **Caleb** smiles "Yeah, I love all my friends, but Zack and Ian are like brothers to me… they are always there for me, they are my family. I've known Ian since I can remember, he is my dad's business partner's son and we met Zack here in LA. They were all I had when I left my home in New York to move here, especially considering that at that time I was fighting with my dad and we weren't talking to each other and I haven't other family"

 **Hanna** "What happened with your mom?" she opens her eyes and looks at him "You have never talked about her and I just assumed she was…"

Caleb looks at her too.

 **Hanna** "Never mind, you don't have to answer"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "It's okay Han. I didn't talk to you about her because I'm used to the fact that I don't have a mom. She's not dead, or at least not that I know. She left when I was a baby and she never came back. She wasn't in love with my dad and she wasn't ready to be a mom, that's what my dad told me when I was old enough to understand"

 **Hanna** "I'm sorry, babe" she squeezes his hand

 **Caleb** smiles again "It's okay, I'm totally over it. I just never had a mom. I can't miss someone I never had in my life. And my dad was always great to me, until I told him that I wanted to be an actor, I still don't get why he took it so badly"

 **Hanna** "I can't even imagine how someone could do something like that, I mean you were just a baby. I can't even think about how it would be getting pregnant accidentally because I couldn't even imagine myself having a baby in this moment, there are so many things I want to do before that, especially advancing in my career. But still, I would never do something like that. I just don't get it"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I don't know what was going through her mind… and my dad never talked much about it. But it doesn't matter, I'm just happy with my life as it is. I'm happy with my friends, I'm fixing things with my dad, and most importantly, I have you in my life"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "I love you"

 **Caleb** smiles widely "Now I know that you are no longer mad at me"

 **Hanna** raises her head from his lap and sits on the couch next to him "Why?"

 **Caleb** "Because I lost count of how many times I've told you that I love you between last night and today and you didn't say it back"

 **Hanna** smiles widely "What?" she giggles "I thought that boys didn't pay attention to that kind of things"

 **Caleb** "I do"

 **Hanna** smiles again and sits on his lap, she wraps her arms around his neck "Well, I love you so much, so so so much… that's why we are in this mess in the first place, because I just can't keep myself away from you" she kisses his lips gently "I love you"

Caleb wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her passionately.

Hanna pulls away from his lips some minutes later and rests her cheek on his shoulder. He slides one hand underneath her top and runs his fingertips up and down on her back, stroking her softly.

 **Caleb** "You should take a nap"

 **Hanna** "Uh huh"

 **Caleb** "Come on, babe. Let's go to your bed" he says softly

Hanna stands up from his lap and then he stands up as well.

 **Caleb** "Where's your script?"

 **Hanna** "On the kitchen table, near my laptop" she says and goes to her bedroom where she lies down on her bed

Caleb gets in the bedroom some seconds later with the script in his hand and lies down next to her. She rests her head on his chest and he wraps his free arm around her back, hugging her as he studies his lines for next day's shooting. Hanna finally falls asleep a few minutes later.


	24. Chapter 24

Monday morning. Hanna is sitting next to Maggie in the meeting room where the table read is going to be carried out. They are talking about the shooting schedule for the week while waiting for the rest of the cast and crew to arrive. Spencer shows up with Toby and she approaches Hanna and Maggie as he takes seat in his place at the table of the main cast.

 **Spencer** "Hey you! Good morning" she says, smiling widely

 **Hanna** "Hey, Spence!" she says, smiling too

 **Maggie** "Hi Spence" she smiles back "You look very happy this morning. Are you excited about getting back to the shootings?" she says teasing her

 **Hanna** "Oh, I'm sure that's it. And it has nothing to do with Toby" she jokes

Maggie and Hanna laugh and Spencer sits next to Hanna, still smiling.

 **Maggie** "Well, you better shut up Han… there is yours" she says looking at the door

Hanna looks toward the door too and there is Caleb, coming in with Emily and the director's assistant. He waves to the guys, greeting them and Hanna smiles at him, then he sits next to Toby.

Maggie stands up and approaches the director's assistant to discuss some details about the shooting.

 **Hanna** looks at Spencer "Let's become serious now" she smiles "Why are you that happy?"

 **Spencer** "I just had a talk with Toby last night and he said that he didn't want me to see other guys and I told him that I didn't want him to see other girls either. So we decided to be exclusive" she says, still smiling

 **Hanna** smiles back "I'm so happy for you"

 **Spencer** "What about you and Caleb? You finally had some time together after the madness of the premiere week"

 **Hanna** "Well, everything went pretty well until Saturday night"

 **Spencer** "Did you have a fight?"

 **Hanna** "Oh, no… It wasn't a fight… I mean, I was mad at him but I think nobody could ever have fight with Caleb, he is so calm and conciliator. In another situation, that would freak me even more, but yesterday his calm calmed me down too"

 **Spencer** nods smiling "There's nothing worse than wanting to fight someone who doesn't fight back"

 **Hanna** chuckles "Well, there was already too much craziness on my part, I have to admit it. I'm glad he was calm, but I blamed him for being too relaxed at first. I told him that it seemed like he didn't give a fuck about anything"

 **Spencer** chuckles too "Han, you haven't told me what happened yet"

 **Hanna** becomes serious now "Well, we were at a party on Saturday night and we were being careless about hiding our relationship... so, someone took pictures of us making out"

 **Spencer** "Han!" she looks at her, incredulously "Why did you go to a party with him in the first place? And why the fuck were you making out in front of everyone?"

 **Hanna** "It wasn't a party at first… and I still don't know what the fuck I was thinking… it just happened. And we were alone, not in front of everyone"

 **Spencer** "And what happened with those pictures?"

 **Hanna** "They can come out in any moment or never. I don't know… and thinking about it just drives me crazy. I couldn't sleep that night... and I barely slept last night too. I told Caleb I was gonna be okay to make him go back to his apartment because otherwise I wouldn't have let him sleep well either"

 **Spencer** "What are you gonna do? You can't keep that way"

 **Hanna** shrugs "Caleb talked to John yesterday, just in case he could do something about the pictures. We can't do anything but keep waiting. We don't even know who that guy was"

Spencer nods and Maggie comes back to them and sits next to Hanna again. The room is filled with people now, they have arrived during the time that Hanna and Spencer were talking and now they are ready to start the reading.

The table read takes all morning long as it was planned. And now they have a lunch break before starting shooting the first scenes of the second part of the season.

Hanna is standing outside with Spencer and Maggie and Caleb approaches them.

 **Caleb** "Hey guys" he greets them smiling

Maggie and Spencer greet him as well and then they walk away to go to have lunch, leaving Hanna and Caleb alone.

 **Caleb** hugs her and kisses her cheek "How are you doing, baby?"

 **Hanna** hugs him back "I'm fine, what about you?"

 **Caleb** "I'm pretty good" he places a kiss on her neck and then he looks at her again "How did you sleep last night?"

 **Hanna** "Well, it took me longer than usually to fall asleep but I slept well" she lies "You?"

 **Caleb** "I slept well too, but I would have slept so much better with you, if you hadn't kicked me out of your apartment"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "I didn't kick you out" she starts kissing his lips

 **Caleb** "Yes you did, don't shush me with a kiss" he says on her lips and smiles

 **Hanna** pulls away from the hug "Fine, let's go to have lunch then. I'm hungry"

 **Caleb** "Fine, but you are spending the night at my place tonight. I'll cook dinner" he says as they walk

 **Hanna** "Sorry, I'm having dinner at Spencer's tonight and I'll probably spend the night there if it gets late"

 **Caleb** "Spencer? Toby told me they are going to the movies tonight"

 **Hanna** "Sorry, did I say Spencer? I mean Emily"

 **Caleb** "Oh… okay then"

/

Hanna knocks on Emily's dressing door.

 **Emily** "Come in" she yells

 **Hanna** "Hey, Liv! Come on, the set is ready" she says to Olivia who is sitting next to Emily on her couch

 **Olivia** stands up "Going" she says and exits the room

 **Hanna** takes her handy and talks "Hey Spence, Olivia is going there. Luke is wrapped, don't forget to give him his call sheet for tomorrow"

 **Spencer** "Okay, thanks" she answers by handy

Then Hanna stares at Emily

 **Emily** "What?"

 **Hanna** "I need a very little favor"

Emily pats the couch next to her, inviting Hanna to take seat next to her.

 **Hanna** sits on the couch "I told Caleb I was gonna have dinner at your place tonight"

 **Emily** "Okay, I'll cover for you… But, why did you lie to him?"

 **Hanna** sighs "I hate lying to him, but I had to"

 **Emily** "Are you still mad at him for what happened on Saturday?" she asks "He told me about the party and the pictures thing"

 **Hanna** "No, of course I'm not mad at him. We already talked about that and we are okay"

 **Emily** "So?"

 **Hanna** "I'm the one that is not okay" she says, looking at the floor "I wasn't okay even before this fucking shit about the pictures. I was already upset because of the whole Alison thing that was going on. It's really hard for me knowing that a lot of people really think that they are together and it hurts because I'm the one who is dating him and we can't even do things as a couple, it's not fair to me" she says, with her eyes watery "Spencer and Toby don't have to hide their relationship, I want the same for me and Caleb. I hate Emma, why the fuck did I play that freaking role? I am from the production team, not an actress!"

 **Emily** "You are with Caleb thanks to that role. You might have kept him in the friendzone if it hadn't been for Emma"

 **Hanna** smiles slightly, with her eyes still watery "I don't think so, it was matter of time until I would ended up with him anyway. Emma just speeded things up"

 **Emily** smiles at her "Don't be sad, Han… things are gonna get better, don't push him away, don't lie to him. I saw how cheerless he was that night at the magazine's party after what Alison had done at the entrance. And he was really worried on Saturday when we talked by phone before he went to your apartment to tell you what happened with Alison. And then today, when he told me about the party and the pictures, he was so concerned too"

 **Hanna** "I know, Caleb is not the problem… the problem is that the pictures thing just drives me crazy even worse. I can't sleep at night. I just lie in my bed thinking about all things that could happen if they come out. And when Caleb sees that I'm upset or sad, he wants to talk, he wants to fix things. I don't wanna make him stay up all night long because of me. He wants to see me happy all the time and that's not possible, I need my time to be down if that's how I feel. But he feels guilty when he sees me like that, he feels responsible. And I end up pretending that I'm doing well just to not worry him. So, that's why I have lied to him. I need some time for myself and I want him to be fine and well rested when he comes here to work, because he has to be fresh to shoot his scenes" she wipes some tears that escaped her eyes

 **Emily** "Fine, if you are not talking to him again about the pictures and you are not telling him about your sleeping problems either, at least you could try to talk about Alison and how much it pisses you off the rumor about them. That would help you, don't keep all the things to yourself"

 **Hanna** "I can't Em. I've never told him how much jealous I feel when he kisses her in their scenes because he has to do it the same, we are talking about his job. So talk about that would be totally useless. I said that to you when I came here to your dressing during their last kissing scene. And I'm doing the same about the rumor about them, I'm not gonna talk to Caleb about how much it pisses me off either, because he can't do anything about that. Besides, today he has a meeting with John and Alison, and I really hope they find a way to deny the relationship. Talking doesn't fix things when those things aren't up to you. We could talk for hours but it won't fix anything. It would be pointless and it only would make me feel even worse"

 **Emily** "So, what are you gonna do?"

 **Hanna** "I just have to survive these four months and then things will come together for themselves when his contract ends and we can make public our relationship"

 **Emily** "Are you gonna avoid him for the next four months?"

 **Hanna** "Of course not, I only need some days to get used to this thing of hiding our relationship, to find a way to relax and sleep at night and keep ignoring everything about Alison. What else could happen? I think that everything that could happen to us because of his job has already happened"

 **Emily** "Well… I don't wanna sound like a bitch, but the next episode that we are shooting next week has their first love scene. Are you gonna be able to pretend that you are okay with that? You are crazy jealous when they shoot a kissing scene, what about a sex scene? How are you gonna do?"

Hanna remains silent.

 **Emily** "How many sleepless nights are you gonna endure if the pictures don't come out any time soon? And if the pictures are actually published, are you gonna feel any better?"

 **Hanna** stands up "Thank you, Emily" she says annoyed

 **Emily** "Don't get mad at me Hanna! I'm trying to make you reason"

 **Hanna** "Just tell me if you are gonna cover for me or not"

 **Emily** "Of course I'm covering for you! If that's what you want -"

 **Hanna** "Yes, it is" she cuts her off "Thank you" she says curtly

 **Emily** "Fine, start thinking an excuse for tomorrow night and the night after and the rest of these four months"

 **Hanna** "You know what? Forget about it, I don't need you to cover for me" she says, getting mad

 **Emily** "Are you seriously mad at me? I was trying to help you out, Hanna! You came here asking me to lie to Caleb for you, knowing that he is my friend too, and I said yes anyway! You are putting me in the middle"

 **Hanna** "Nice way to help me out! I'm telling you how bad I feel and you just make me feel even worse. You know what? Be Caleb's friend so you don't have to be in the middle of us, I don't want a friend like you" she says angrily and she leaves Emily's dressing room

 **Emily** "Fine! At least he knows listening to someone who is trying to help, he knows how to have a talk" she yells and Hanna listens to her through the door

But like five seconds later, Hanna opens the door again.

 **Hanna** "You have to be on set in ten minutes" she says and then she leaves, slamming the door behind her back

Five minutes later, Emily is putting on her shoes for the scene when she hears a knock on the door.

 **Emily** "I'm going! Just leave me alone, Hanna!" she yells angrily

 **Caleb** "It's me, Em… Are you okay?"

 **Emily** "Sorry, Caleb! Come in!"

 **Caleb** gets in "Are you okay?"

 **Emily** nods "Yeah, it's just that Hanna hurries me up every two minutes to be in time" she lies

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I know" he chuckles "I was looking for her, Spencer told me she was here"

 **Emily** "Yeah, but she left some minutes ago… she may be back on set"

 **Caleb** "Well, let's go there then" he offers his hand to help Emily up and then they leave her dressing room

/

Emily shoots her scene and then she is wrapped, so she leaves without exchanging a word with Hanna. After Emily's scene, Caleb shoots another one with Alison and Olivia and after their scene, Caleb and Alison have to go to their meeting with John at the production offices.

 **Caleb** approaches Hanna who is standing on one side of the set "Hey" he smiles at her

 **Hanna** smiles back "Hey" she takes his hand

 **Caleb** gets closer to her and places a kiss on her forehead "I have to go to my meeting with John. Are you going to Emily's place just after finishing here?"

Hanna just nods, she hates lying to him.

 **Caleb** "Well, I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to see you again"

 **Hanna** hugs him, avoiding keep looking into his eyes while lying "Uh huh" she says, feeling guilty as he hugs her back

 **Caleb** places a kiss on the top of her head "I'll call you later to let you know about the meeting"

 **Hanna** pulls away from the hug "Okay"

 **Caleb** takes her face in his hands and places a gentle kiss on her lips "See you tomorrow, I love you"

 **Hanna** smiles "I love you more"

 **Caleb** "Not possible" he says smiling as he walks away

/

Hanna is having dinner while reviewing the scenes that they are shooting the next day when her phone begins to ring. She grabs her phone from the table and takes the call.

 **Hanna** "Heeeey" she says, smiling

 **Caleb** "Hey baby"

 **Hanna** "How was the meeting? How are you going to deny the rumor?"

 **Caleb** "Can I pick you up at Emily's? I would like to talk to you in person"

 **Hanna** "No, we are having dinner right now and I came in my car, just tell me" she feels awful lying to him again

 **Caleb** "Let me know when you get home then, and I'll go over there no matter what time it is"

 **Hanna** can't lie to him anymore "I'm not at Emily's, come to my place"

 **Caleb** "Wait! What?"

 **Hanna** sighs "Just come here" she says and then she hears how Caleb ends the call

/

Twenty minutes later, Hanna hears the doorbell and opens the door.

 **Hanna** "Hey, come in"

 **Caleb** gets inside without saying a word

 **Hanna** "So? What did John say about you and Alison?"

 **Caleb** "Why did you tell me that you were gonna be at Emily's?" he takes seat on her couch

 **Hanna** sits down next to him "We kind of fight today… that's why I didn't go to her place"

 **Caleb** realizes now why Emily was upset when he went to her dressing room that afternoon "It was at her dressing room, right?"

Hanna nods

 **Caleb** "Why didn't you tell me about that when I went to say good bye to you before leaving?"

Hanna stays silent.

 **Caleb** "I also asked you if you were going to go to her place just after work, Hanna!" he says annoyed "You don't have to lie to me! If you don't feel like seeing me, just say it!"

 **Hanna** "It wasn't that, Caleb. Could you please just tell me what happened in that freaking meeting, please?"

 **Caleb** sighs "We aren't going to deny the rumor about me and Alison dating"

 **Hanna** "What?! Why?"

 **Caleb** "Because I'm nobody and Alison is a famous actress and it would be good for me to earn some popularity"

 **Hanna** "Who said that? That's not true, you are someone! You have been acting for years it doesn't matter if this is your first role in such a popular show"

 **Caleb** "Alison said that to me at the magazine's party when I went to tell her to cut the shit"

 **Hanna** "That's not true, babe"

 **Caleb** "Well, John didn't use those same words today at the meeting but that's exactly what he meant. And I couldn't complain, not only because of my contract, but also given the situation about our pictures of the party and how I screwed it up. I just kept my mouth shut the entire meeting. Alison's agent was present too, her contract is not like mine, all the decisions about her public image have to be previously agreed with her and her agent as well"

Caleb's phone starts ringing but he just rejects the call at seeing that it's Zack who is calling him, thinking that he might be calling to get together to hang out or something like that.

 **Hanna** "So, are you faking a relationship?" she asks sadly

 **Caleb** shakes his head "We aren't gonna fake a relationship to the press, we just are going to leave things as they are. We are neither confirming nor denying the rumor"

 **Hanna** places her elbows on her knees and hides her face in her hands "Alison always gets what she wants"

Caleb places a hand on Hanna's back and in that moment, his phone starts ringing again.

 **Caleb** "I have to take this, is Zack again… he may need something, he wouldn't call me again otherwise"

Hanna nods

 **Caleb** answers the call "Hey dude, what's up?"

Meanwhile, Hanna stands up from the couch and goes to the bathroom. She looks in the mirror and tries to calm down but she can't. She sits on the toilet lid and some tears escape her eyes. But she doesn't allow herself to break down, she wipes her tears and takes some deep breaths trying to feel a little better. Some minutes later, she finally calms down and gets back in the living room where Caleb is still sitting on her couch.

Hanna sits down next to him again.

 **Caleb** "Zack was calling me to tell me something about the guy at the party"

 **Hanna** looks at him "Really? They know who he was?"

 **Caleb** "More or less… Nina told Zack that her cousin took him with her to the party, but she met that guy the day before and she doesn't even know where he lives"

 **Hanna** "Great, we are just as at the beginning, we have nothing"

 **Caleb** sighs "I have to apologize to you"

 **Hanna** "Why?"

 **Caleb** "Zack told me that Nina told her cousin about us, that's why the guy learned about me, it's not like he recognized me and started taking pictures just because I was making out with a girl. He knew that we were dating and he also knew that it was a secret, that's why he was so convinced that someone could pay to get the pictures. So, nothing would have happened if I had kept my mouth shut. Nina didn't do that on purpose, she is really sorry. But I shouldn't have trusted her anyway, just like you said. I'm-"

 **Hanna** "Save it, Caleb!" she cuts him off "I already know how this is… this is the part when you say 'I'm sorry', and then you will say 'you were right' followed by some bullshit disguised with sweet words and then we end up making out on my couch or having sex" she says annoyed

 **Caleb** takes her hand "Let's talk, please"

 **Hanna** takes her hand away from Caleb's "I'm done with talking, Caleb!" she yells at him with her eyes already watery

 **Caleb** "Seriously? Are you mad at me? I'm trying to fix this because I made a mistake and at least I'm admitting it, because I take my responsibility… You lied to me today and I haven't gotten an explanation from you yet"

 **Hanna** "It wasn't big deal, Caleb! It was just a stupid thing, is not like I did something behind your back. I was just here at my apartment instead of being at Emily's"

 **Caleb** "But it hurts, you know? I just wanted to spend some time with you. You should have just said it to me if you didn't want to"

 **Hanna** "It wasn't like that, Caleb! I love spending time with you"

 **Caleb** "So? Why did you lie to me, Hanna?"

Hanna doesn't answer a word.

 **Caleb** "Fine" he stands up from the couch and walks to the door "I don't know what is going on with you Hanna, and there's nothing I can do if you don't even talk to me" he says and then he leaves her apartment.

* * *

Hey! Don't hate me for that little fight at the end of the chapter! Every story needs some drama... And someone mentioned Alison in a review, well, she is gonna add some drama too in the following chapters that are already written.

I wasn't sure if I was gonna be able to update this week because I got a job, but I started on Monday and I quitted it on Tuesday hahaha! Yeah, I only went to work two days, but it's not like I'm lazy, it's just that it had nothing to do with my career, they were too many hours and it's not like I need the money. So, I was gonna update on Friday but yesterday I thought it was Thursday and that's why I didn't update! Haha

Oh, and just for the record, this chapter took me like four hours and half just to review and correct it! If it wasn't for that, I would update twice a week :(

I hope you liked this chapter! Poor Em, she was trying to help but she was a victim of Hanna's madness!


	25. Chapter 25

After Caleb leaves her apartment, Hanna bursts into tears. She prefers him mad at her rather than telling him why she lied to him. She knows that they can work it out later.

/

Caleb gets into the make-up trailer early in the morning, he is in the first scene today. Olivia is already there. He greets everyone before taking seat and then the make-up artist starts working on his face.

 **Spencer** gets in the trailer "Hey, Caleb!"

 **Caleb** "Hi, Spence!"

 **Spencer** approaches Olivia "Liv, here is your tea" she hands her a cup of tea as the hair stylist keeps curling Olivia's hair. Then she turns her gaze to the make-up artist who is working on Caleb's face "Emily and Toby are about to arrive, but start with Toby because Emily is in the second scene, so you have time to work on her as we shoot the first one" she turns her gaze to Caleb now "Your first change is at your dressing, please go to the set as soon as you get changed" then she looks at Olivia "Same for you, Liv. I'll be over the set, talking to Maggie if you need anything"

 **Caleb** "Isn't Hanna over there?" he as asks, because he knows that Hanna is usually the one who talks to Maggie about the day schedule and then she goes over the dressing rooms to hurry everyone up to be in time.

 **Spencer** "She hasn't come yet"

 **Caleb** "That's weird. She has never been late before"

 **Spencer** nods "I thought she might come with you, but obviously she's not here. Could you please give her a call? I'm kind of busy"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, sure"

He takes his phone and calls Hanna. He's still mad at her, but of course he cares about her no matter what. But she doesn't answer her phone, and that really worries him.

/

Spencer is on set with Maggie when Hanna shows up over there. She approaches them.

 **Hanna** "I'm so sorry for being late!" she apologizes to them

They look at her. Her hair is still wet and she looks really exhausted.

 **Spencer** "Hey, Han! I was worried about you"

 **Maggie** "Hi Hanna! It's okay, who hasn't been late at least once? Don't worry. Just go to see if Olivia, Caleb and Toby are getting changed we are almost ready to start the shooting" she says, looking at the crew as they finish setting stuff

 **Hanna** "Sure" she says and starts walking away

 **Spencer** goes with her "Are you okay? Did you oversleep?" she asks as they walk

 **Hanna** "I wish it was that, at least I would have gotten some sleep"

 **Spencer** "You had another sleepless night?"

 **Hanna** nods "I fell asleep on the couch just an hour and half before my alarm woke me up. And I'm having a crappy day too… My hairdryer died, I dropped coffee all on my clothes, so I had to change into clean clothes again and then my car broke down, I had to take a cab to get here"

 **Spencer** "Wow"

 **Hanna** "Would you mind going to check if Caleb is ready? We had a fight last night and I'm not in the mood to talk to him right now. I'm gonna go to check on Liv and Toby"

 **Spencer** nods "Sure… I was gonna check on Em at the make-up trailer, you can go there if you want and I can go to the dressings"

 **Hanna** "Well, I had a fight with Emily too"

 **Spencer** looks at her incredulously "Really? How did you do to have a fight with Em, Hanna? She's the kindest person" she says, half laughing because it really sounds ridiculous

 **Hanna** "Forget what I just asked you. I'm going to the dressings as Maggie told me, this is my job, I can't let my personal issues mess my work"

 **Spencer** "Whatever you want, Han. It's okay by me"

 **Hanna** "I'm going to the dressing rooms" she smiles at her

 **Spencer** "Fine, just make sure to sleep well tonight, or you will end up fighting with everyone here by the end of the week"

 **Hanna** laughs "Shut up! Or I'll have my next fight with you, silly!" she jokes

/

Hanna stands in front of Caleb's dressing door after having sent Toby and Olivia to the set. She knocks on the door.

 **Caleb** "I'll be on set in two minutes, Spence!" he yells through the door "Have you heard anything from Hanna? She didn't take any my calls"

 **Hanna** "It's me, Caleb"

Caleb opens the door immediately when he hears her voice. He's shirtless because he is in the middle of getting changed.

 **Caleb** "Hey, I was worried! You didn't answer your phone"

 **Hanna** "Well, now that you mention it, I guess that I forgot my phone. I must have left it in my car. I just was in a rush to get here"

 **Caleb** "Are you okay?"

Hanna nods.

 **Caleb** "Can we talk? I don't like being like this with you"

 **Hanna** "This is not the right time… you have to be on set in a few minutes"

 **Caleb** "I know, I mean if we can meet after the shooting to talk, I want to work things out"

Hanna remains silent.

 **Caleb** "Are you gonna do the same as last night? Aren't you gonna say a word?"

 **Hanna** "I can't talk to you right now, I have to get back on the set. Make sure to be there in time" she says and then she walks away

/

After shooting the first scene of the day, Emily and Olivia start to shoot the second one and Spencer stays on set with Maggie. Caleb and Toby go back to their dressings and Hanna is in the hallway, waiting for Alison to arrive. And some minutes later, she shows up.

 **Alison** "Hey partner" she greets Hanna happily

 **Hanna** "What?"

 **Alison** "We are partners now" she says smiling to her "You are Caleb's secret girlfriend and I'm Caleb's official girlfriend" she says, teasing her

 **Hanna** "Fuck off, Alison! Why do you have to be so mean?"

 **Alison** laughs "Where's your sense of humor? I was just joking"

 **Hanna** "No, you weren't joking, you were trying to piss me off! But I don't give a fuck as long as you don't mess with Caleb again. How could you say to him that he was no one? Being famous doesn't mean that you are someone. Yeah, he maybe isn't a famous actor as you are yet, and he doesn't have as many fans as you do, but all those people who say that they love you, they don't even know you, and they don't know the bad person that you really are. Caleb is the only one who has tried to get along with you, he also tried to make you part of the group… he was so nice to you and you were such a bitch to him. But he is a kind person and at the end of the day, he has people who really love him and I'm sure he will go far in his career as an actor and he will have all those things that you already have and much more, because he is very talented but more important than that, he is a very good person. Stop using him to get the attention of the press"

 **Alison** "Whatever… nice speech… I want a coffee" she says nonchalantly as she opens her dressing room's door

 **Hanna** "You can go and get it yourself after getting changed" she says, faking a smile

 **Alison** smiles back "Someone is pissed! It doesn't seem like you don't give a fuck about what I just said" she says as she gets in her dressing "Bring my coffee" she closes the door

Hanna rests her back on the wall and snorts. She knows that everything that Alison says is bullshit and that she says those things just to annoy her. She really wants to ignore her, but as much as she tries, she can't help but feel upset. She knows something for sure, Alison can wait for her coffee forever, because she's not bringing her a shit.

Hanna walks toward Caleb's dressing and stands in front of the door, pondering whether she should knock on the door or leave. She wants to get in and just cuddle with him on his couch as they would do if it weren't for their fight. But she knows that if she goes to him, he will want to talk about their issues and about why she lied to him. So, she turns around and heads to the set.

/

Afternoon.

Caleb just finished shooting one of his scenes with Toby and Luke and he walks to his dressing. He is not wrapped yet, he is in the last scene with Emily and Alison, so he has like two free hours until that scene. On his way to his dressing he bumps into Emily who is exiting her dressing.

 **Emily** "Hey, I'm going to get some snacks. Wanna something?

Caleb shakes his head

 **Emily** "Are you okay?" she notices that he is cheerless

 **Caleb** "Hanna and I had a fight last night and I don't know what's wrong because she doesn't wanna talk"

 **Emily** "Let me go get my snacks and then I'll stop by your dressing" she smiles at him

 **Caleb** smiles slightly "I still don't get why you and Hanna had a fight. You two are soulmates. Food is always first with you two"

 **Emily** smiles again and then she leaves.

/

Caleb is at his dressing when Emily knocks on his door.

 **Caleb** "Come in, Em!"

 **Emily** "Hey" she says and sits next to him on the couch "Wanna some?" she asks, handing him some snacks

 **Caleb** "No, thanks"

 **Emily** "So, how did it go your meeting with John and Alison yesterday?"

 **Caleb** "Awful" he sighs "We are not denying the rumor about us dating for now"

 **Emily** "Are you gonna feign a relationship? They can't make you do that. That's not what your contract says, there's a difference between managing your public image by telling you what to say to the press and making you feign a relationship. What does your agent think about that?"

 **Caleb** "We are not gonna confirm anything, is not like we will pretend that we are dating. But we aren't gonna deny the rumor either. And I don't have an agent"

 **Emily** "Why you don't have an agent? You should have someone representing you. You wouldn't have been in this situation if you had an agent when you signed the contract. How did you get an audition for the show if you don't have an agent?"

 **Caleb** "Zack, one of my friends has an older sister who works as a costume designer in another show and she is a friend of the casting director. That's how I got an audition, she asked him to give me a chance. So, he let me audition and I got the part"

 **Emily** "Well, I'm gonna talk to my agent, I think he would accept to represent you as well. He works with a lawyer and a community manager, they are such a good team. They got me really good contracts so far and also some ads to my social media"

 **Caleb** "That would be awesome" he smiles at her

 **Emily** "I'll talk to him and give him your phone number"

 **Caleb** "Thank you so much, Em! You are the best"

 **Emily** "You are welcome" she smiles back "So, that's why you and Hanna fought?"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "No… well, kind of… It was a mix of things... she didn't like the news about Alison and me, but the fight was about something that happened at the party that was my fault and her lie about being at your place… she didn't even tell me why she lied to me. She didn't want to talk and that annoyed me even more, because how we are supposed to fix things between us if we don't talk? And I was interested in talking about the Alison thing more than anything because I know that she is really upset about that, and I don't want her to be sad"

 **Emily** "Well… we had a talk yesterday and she told me some things… I'm not gonna tell you what she told me, but although she really drives me nuts sometimes, and despite our fight, I love her and I want to help you out.. So, don't push her to talk to you, fine? Even if she is sad, upset, or whatever, you just give her some time, give her some space, and then she will probably want to talk to you, or maybe not. She loves you, she didn't lie to you because she wouldn't wanted to spend time with you. She is dealing with too many things at the same time right now. Just be there for her, you don't need to talk about everything all the time. Sometimes all that someone needs is just a hug"

 **Caleb** "I just thought that talking about all those things could make her feel better, I wanted her to open up to me"

 **Emily** shakes her head "Let's suppose that she tells you how she feels about the rumor that you and Alison are dating… Could you fix that for her? I don't think so, because that's not up to you because you can't tell the truth to the press if John doesn't allow you before. Besides, you already know that she is not okay with that, what else do you want to hear from her? Just go and hug her, enjoy your time together and stop thinking about all the things that are going wrong"

 **Caleb** "I haven't thought about it that way. You are right" he stands up from the couch

 **Emily** "What are you doing?" she laughs "I didn't mean right now… she's working, this is not the moment"

 **Caleb** "Right" he sits down again "I still don't get why you two fought"

 **Emily** "Because she's an idiot, but I love her despite that" she smiles "Don't worry, it wasn't a big fight… I'm not mad at her, we are gonna be cool"

 **Caleb** "I'm glad" he smiles at her

/

Spencer and Hanna are on set. The last take of a scene between Alison and Olivia is being shot and then there's only one scene more with the two of them and Caleb and Emily, in the same scenography because they are consecutive scenes.

 **Spencer** "Do you need a ride? I could take you home on my way to Toby's" she whispers to Hanna, trying to be as quiet as possible to not interfere with the scene that is being shot

 **Hanna** "Yes, please" she whispers back

 **Spencer** "They are finishing the take, I'm gonna go get Caleb and Em here"

Hanna nods

A few minutes later the director yells "done" and Maggie approaches Hanna.

 **Maggie** "Hey Han, could you please go get Emily and Caleb?"

 **Hanna** "Spencer went get them. They should be here in any moment"

 **Maggie** "Good… Are you okay? You have been really quiet today"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, just a crappy day, but I'm okay" she smiles at her "Sorry again for being late this morning"

 **Maggie** smiles "It's okay Hanna, you always get here earlier than you have to, and you are always doing more work than you should. Great idea about exchanging the order of those two scenes from tomorrow's shooting schedule, by the way. Good job!"

 **Hanna** "Thank you"

Maggie goes to talk to the director and Alison approaches Hanna.

 **Alison** "Where's our boyfriend?" she asks mockingly

 **Hanna** "I'm not in the mood for your stupid comments, Alison"

 **Alison** smiles at her "Yeah, I know… I still haven't got the coffee that I asked you this morning. But I understand, you are kind of grouchy today… maybe because you and Caleb fought"

 **Hanna** "What?"

 **Alison** "You know, you are always together and today you didn't even have lunch together. So, it's okay. I can be a sensitive and comprehensive person… don't worry about my coffee" she teases her

 **Hanna** "Thank you Ali, Fuck off" she smiles back "And don't worry Caleb and I are okay"

Spencer gets to the set with Caleb and Emily.

 **Alison** "He's really cute, we have a very good taste in men" she says, looking at Caleb

Hanna turns around and sees as Emily and Caleb approach Olivia who is sitting on the couch of the scenography.

 **Hanna** "You should go there and rehearse the scene with them"

 **Alison** nods "Yeah, I know what my job is… not like other people who can't even bring a simple cup of coffee in time" she says, and then she starts to walk toward the scenography

Hanna is so annoyed, Alison really drives her nuts. Spencer approaches her.

 **Spencer** "Hey, Han! I don't know what she said to you, but just ignore her" she says at seeing the annoyance on Hanna's face

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I know. It's just that I'm having a shitty day and everything that she says just pisses me off more than it would do in a regular day"

Spencer nods

 **Hanna** "I just wanna get home… I need this day to end once and for all"

 **Caleb** notices as well that Hanna is upset staring at her from where he is.

 **Caleb** "What did you say to her, Alison?"

 **Alison** "Don't blame me. She has been like that the entire day, maybe it's your fault, not mine. I was just making some conversation with her"

 **Emily** "Yeah, I'm sure you were just trying to cheer her up" she says wryly

Caleb is about to go to check on Hanna but the director approaches them to begin.

/

Hanna is at the parking zone of the TV studios, waiting for Spencer next to her car when Emily and Caleb get over there too.

 **Emily** "Now is the right time" she says looking at Hanna as they walk toward their cars

 **Caleb** turns his gaze to Hanna as well and he smiles "Yeah… if she slaps my face, it will be your fault. Wish me luck"

 **Emily** laughs "Come on, just go… see you tomorrow" she says, getting in her car

 **Caleb** "See you… thank you for everything, Em" he says, smiling

Caleb approaches Hanna. She doesn't see him coming because she is standing giving her back to him.

 **Caleb** "Hey" he says in order to not scare her as he wraps his arms around her waist

Hanna turns around and he can see her watery eyes and some tears running down her cheeks. She wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him. Caleb moves his arms up to her back, hugging her back. He holds her between his arms and he lets her cry, just like Emily told him.

 **Hanna** pulls away from his embrace some minutes later "I'm so sorry Caleb, I didn't mean to lie to you" she says with a shaky voice

 **Caleb** places his hands on each side of her head and wipes some of her tears with his thumbs "It's okay, baby" he places a kiss on her cheek "Why are you crying?"

 **Hanna** "I don't know… I'm just having a terrible day"

 **Spencer** shows up "Hey" she smiles

Caleb turns around and stands next to Hanna, facing Spencer and he smiles at her. Hanna wipes her last tears.

 **Spencer** "Are you still coming with me, Han? Or are you going with Caleb?"

Hanna and Caleb look at each other.

 **Caleb** "Whatever you want, Han"

 **Hanna** "I'm going with Caleb" she says, still looking at him and smiling slightly, then she turns her gaze back to Spencer "Thanks Spence"

 **Spencer** "You are welcome, see you tomorrow" she says and then she gets in her car

 **Caleb** takes Hanna's hand as they start walking to his car "What happened to your car, Han?"

 **Hanna** "It broke down this morning, it was one of the reasons why I was late"

 **Caleb** "You freaked me out, you are never late and you didn't answer your phone"

They get to Caleb's car and he opens the door for Hanna but she doesn't get in, instead of that she wraps one of her arms around his neck, she places her other hand on his face and then she meets her lips with his, starting a soft kiss. Caleb wraps one of his arms on her lower back and he places his other hand on the back of her head as he kisses her back. He tilts his head to the side and opens his mouth as Hanna does the same and slides her tongue in his mouth, deepening the kiss. They make out for some minutes and then Hanna pulls away and stares at him, still in the embrace.

Caleb smiles at her and places a tender kiss on her forehead. Then she releases him form her grip to get in the car. He closes the door for her and then he gets in his car as well.

 **Caleb** "So… what do you want to do? Should I take you home? Or would you like to come to my place?"

 **Hanna** looks at him "Does your invitation to have dinner still stand? Do you still want to cook for me?"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "Of course, beautiful" he says and starts the car

/

They arrive at Caleb's apartment. He closes the door and then he turns around, facing Hanna. He takes her purse and places it on the coffee table, then he takes her hand and he sits on the couch, pulling from their joined hands and making her sit on his lap.

 **Caleb** "Are you okay?" he presses a kiss on her shoulder

 **Hanna** nods "I just need some cuddles" she says, wrapping her arms around his neck

He makes himself more confortable by resting his back on the backrest and then he opens his legs, making Hanna sit on the couch between his legs with her legs extended above one of his legs to the side. She rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes as he wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly.

They stay just like that for minutes. Hanna feels really comfortable between his arms, she gets so relaxed and she is about to fall asleep when Caleb places a hand on her cheek and starts to stroke her gently with his thumb.

 **Caleb** "Babe"

 **Hanna** "Yeah?" she asks quietly

 **Caleb** "I better start to cook now or we are gonna end up having breakfast instead of dinner" he says, running his fingers softly through her hair

 **Hanna** lifts her head up to look at him "Thank you" she places a noisy kiss on his cheek

 **Caleb** smiles "For what?"

 **Hanna** "For just being here… I had a crappy day today and being apart from you was killing me"

 **Caleb** takes her face between his hands, cupping her cheeks and he kisses her lips tenderly "I love you" he says, looking into her eyes "I really missed you today during my free time between scenes… please, tell me that tomorrow we are gonna be glued to each other all day as we used to be during the first part of the season's shootings"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "I have a very busy day tomorrow, but of course I will love to be with you as much as possible"

 **Caleb** "Are you gonna get in my dressing room without knocking at the door?"

 **Hanna** nods "And I'm gonna kiss you so hard" she smiles and pecks his lips

Caleb stares at her, smiling

 **Hanna** "What?" she chuckles

 **Caleb** "Just like you did that awesome day when you finally put me out of that fucking friendzone where you had put me in"

 **Hanna** laughs "You can always get back there. Watch out, babe! You better cook me something delicious for dinner" she says, playfully

 **Caleb** "Oh, yeah?" he starts tickling her belly

 **Hanna** laughs "Stop it, Caleb!" she yells, laughing even more

 **Caleb** laughs too "Say that I will never get back to the friendzone"

 **Hanna** laughs "No"

 **Caleb** lies her down on the couch and leans over her, tickling her even more and she bursts of laughter "Say it"

 **Hanna** "You are… not going back… to the friendzone" she manages to say between laughs

 **Caleb** "Never"

 **Hanna** "Never"

Caleb stops tickling her but she is still laughing and he has a big smile on his face.

 **Caleb** "You are so fucking beautiful when you laugh" he says and presses a long peck on her lips

 **Hanna** "Only you can make me laugh like this after an awful day as I just had" she smiles at him "And I love you too, by the way"

Caleb smiles widely. He stands up from the couch and then he offers his hand to help her up.

They go to the small kitchen of his apartment and Hanna takes seat at the table as he starts to cook.

 **Caleb** "Was Alison messing with you today at the set?" he asks casually as he takes some stuff from the fridge

 **Hanna** "We just can't stand each other, that's all… please, let's talk about something else"

 **Caleb** "Fine" he smiles at her "But I'm definitely not asking you how your day was"

 **Hanna** "Please don't" she chuckles "How was your day, though?"

 **Caleb** "I have had better days, but it was okay, leaving out the part when I was worried about you"

 **Hanna** "Oh, talking about that, I still don't have my phone and my mom told me that she was gonna call me tonight… she will freak out if I don't take any of her calls"

 **Caleb** "Take my phone and call her… I must have left it on the couch"

Hanna nods, she stands up from the chair and approaches him. When turns her gaze to her, she takes his face in her hands and kisses his lips gently. Then she exits the kitchen, leaving him with a smile on his face.

Like an hour later, the dinner is ready and Hanna hasn't gone back to the kitchen yet. So, Caleb goes to look for her and he finds Hanna sound asleep on the couch. If he knew that she hasn't been sleeping well at night, he wouldn't wake her up. But he supposes that she just fell asleep after a long day of working so he bends down and caresses her hair to wake her up.

Hanna opens her eyes and looks at him very confused.

 **Caleb** smiles at her "Hey"

Hanna is still confused but she leans forward and sits on the couch.

 **Caleb** "Dinner is ready"

 **Hanna** "Oh, right… I completely fell asleep, sorry" she stands up from the couch

 **Caleb** chuckles "It's okay… Did you call your mom, by the way?"

 **Hanna** "Yeah" she stares at him, smiling

 **Caleb** "What?" he smiles back

 **Hanna** "I just loved the picture of us on your phone" she says, still smiling

 **Caleb** smiles widely "I love that picture too, I can't post it but at least I can see it every time I use my phone"

They have dinner while talking about random stuff, leaving out of the conversation all their problems like Alison, the pictures, their fight of the night before, etc. Then Hanna offers to do the washing-up but of course, Caleb doesn't let her do that and he does it himself as Hanna dries the dishes and kitchen utensils with the dishtowel.

 **Hanna** "Have you ever thought about getting a dishwasher?" she says as she dries a fork

 **Caleb** chuckles "Yeah, I would have to choose between my fridge and my kitchen to make some room for a dishwasher in this little kitchen. I don't think so… besides, you don't have to help me with this, I know you are a spoiled" he runs a finger down along the bridge of her nose, leaving some lather all the way until the tip of her nose

 **Hanna** "Hey! I'm not a spoiled! I was just saying it" she wipes the lather on her nose "I could have done the washing, you were the one who didn't let me do it"

Caleb laughs and presses a kiss on her cheek.

 **Hanna** "Aria called me yesterday… she is coming to LA on Friday with Ezra. I'm so excited" she grins

 **Caleb** "That's great, babe… How long will they be here?"

 **Hanna** "Just for the weekend. They are actually going to Las Vegas, but Aria wants to visit me a few days too, so they are crushing at my apartment for the weekend before going there. I'm so happy" she says, smiling

Caleb smiles back

They finish with the dishes and Caleb approaches Hanna, he places his hands on her waist and starts a gentle kiss. Hanna places her hands on his face, cupping his cheeks and kisses him back.

 **Hanna** pulls away "I should go, babe… It's kind of late"

Caleb nods. He wants her to stay with him and spend the night together, but he is gonna follow Emily's advice and give Hanna some space.

 **Hanna** "Could you please call me a cab?"

 **Caleb** shakes his head and pecks her lips "I'm taking you home, baby"

Hanna smiles at him

 **Caleb** "I'll pick you up tomorrow to go to the TV studios"

 **Hanna** "No way. You don't have to shoot until after lunch break, I can take a cab or ask Spencer to pick me up"

 **Caleb** "Fine, but you call me if you need anything, at any time"

Hanna nods and kisses him once more.

Caleb takes her home. She feels so much better now that they made up, and she doesn't know why, but Caleb did exactly what she needed by just being there for her without pushing her to talk to him. And she is glad too that he hasn't asked her to stay at his place and spend the night with him, because she wouldn't have liked to lie to him again or make a lame excuse to get out of that. She really hopes that now that she is feeling better she can finally have a good night's sleep.

* * *

Well, this was another very long chapter… I love when Alison is such a bitch, I have always liked that version of her on PLL. And this Emily and this Hanna have some things from Shay and Ashley that I wanted to add to the characters. Hanna and Caleb are okay, at least for now :) And next chapter will be fun.


	26. Chapter 26

Spencer picks Hanna up to go to the TV Studios. Hanna gets in the car.

 **Spencer** "Hey, Han! Morning!"

 **Hanna** smiles "Hey Spence, how are you doing?"

 **Spencer** "I'm pretty well, what about you? Could you get some sleep last night?" she says as she starts the car and begins to drive

 **Hanna** purses her lips "Not much"

 **Spencer** "You have to do something about that, Han"

 **Hanna** "I slept two hours, that's a little progress at least. I thought that I was gonna sleep well, I mean I was okay last night after having dinner with Caleb but then I came back to my place and I started thinking about all the shit that is going on again, and I ended up drinking coffee and reviewing today's scenes although I didn't need to do that because I've already read them too many times that I could perfectly say aloud the lines of all the characters"

 **Spencer** "Well, it's pretty clear that you need to talk to Caleb"

 **Hanna** "I don't know Spence, last night was perfect… just the two of us hanging out like nothing was wrong"

 **Spencer** "But that's not the truth, that's not real. It could work just for a while, but you two have to face your problems sooner or later"

 **Hanna** "But our problems aren't our problems, we are okay between us. All the bad things are because of other people or because of the show. You wouldn't understand, nobody is telling you what to do with Toby, nobody is pressuring you" she says annoyed

 **Spencer** "Okay, calm down… that's not my fault"

They remain silent all the way to work. Spencer parks her car on the parking zone and then they start to walk to the set.

 **Hanna** breaks the silence "I'm sorry Spence, I'm really happy for you and Toby and I wouldn't wish it on anyone what is happening to me and Caleb… well, except for Alison, that bitch really deserves something even worse than that"

 **Spencer** laughs "It's okay silly, I know you are particularly sensitive these days and a little grouchy too, I have to say. Don't worry, we are cool"

 **Hanna** "Thanks Spence" she smiles at her

/

They have a busy morning of scenes full of extras and supporting cast. After lunch break Hanna goes to the dressing rooms' area and then right to Caleb's dressing. She gets in without knocking at the door and finds Caleb just wearing boxers and an unbuttoned shirt, because he is in the middle of dressing up for his first scene.

He looks at Hanna and smiles. Hanna smiles back, closing the door behind her back. Then she approaches him and wraps her arms around his neck, starting a passionate kiss. Caleb wraps an arm around her back and places his other hand on the back of her head as he kisses back.

 **Hanna** pulls away after a while "Hi baby" she says, smiling

 **Caleb** smiles back "Hi beautiful" he moves the hand that he had on her head to her face and he pecks her lips

 **Hanna** runs one of her hands down his bare torso "You have to get changed, babe" she pulls away from his embrace and starts buttoning his shirt

Caleb places a kiss on her forehead as she finishes with the last button.

 **Hanna** "So handsome" she fixes the collar of his shirt

Caleb wraps his arms again on her back, pulling her closer and then he kisses her once more. Hanna kisses back just for a few seconds.

 **Hanna** "Come on, babe" she takes the jeans that he has to wear for the scene and hands them to him

 **Caleb** chuckles and takes them from her hand "I think this is the first time that a girlfriend hurries me up to put my jeans on" he says as he starts to put them on

 **Hanna** "Dummy" she smiles slightly "I have to go check on Alison, I'll be back in a minute"

Caleb nods and Hanna leaves his dressing.

/

Hanna knocks on Ali's door.

 **Alison** "I'll be ready in some minutes!" she yells from the inside

 **Hanna** "Fine, hurry up! Your make-up just needs a touch up, so don't go to the trailer because they are gonna fix it on set"

 **Alison** "Okay"

Hanna is about to go back to Caleb's dressing room when Olivia passes by her side running and she gets in the restrooms. So, she decides to go check on her instead.

Hanna approaches the only cubicle that is occupied. She can hear that Olivia is vomiting. The door is half-opened.

 **Hanna** leans in "Liv, are you okay?"

Olivia shakes her head and Hanna approaches her and holds her hair back as she throws up again. After some minutes, Olivia stands up and goes to rinse her mouth, Hanna follows her. Some tears begin running down on Olivia's cheeks.

Hanna places a hand on her back and rubs her softly.

 **Olivia** turns around and looks at her "Would you do me a favor, Han?"

 **Hanna** "Sure" she nods

 **Olivia** "Could you please go and get me a pregnancy test? I would do it myself, but someone could recognize me and I would like to keep this a secret"

 **Hanna** "No problem, I'm gonna go to the drugstore later"

 **Olivia** "No, Han. I need you to get me it now, please! I'm in the next scene and I just can't focus on my work, I need to know. I have been feeling like crap since Monday morning and I can't take this anymore, I need to take that test as soon as possible" she wipes her tears

 **Hanna** "Don't worry I'm going now… I just need to tell Maggie and Spencer that I'm leaving for a while and I need to let them know why"

 **Olivia** "Fine, tell them but please, no one else can learn about this… I haven't even talked to my boyfriend yet"

 **Hanna** "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret"

 **Olivia** "Thank you, Han!" she sighs "Fuck, this is so bad. I can't have a baby right now"

 **Hanna** "Chill Liv, this is not that bad. I mean, you told me that you and your boyfriend have been together for years, you also live together. Besides, you haven't even taken the test yet"

 **Olivia** "Yeah, I know. That's not the problem. We have talked about having a baby. We also were about to start trying to get me pregnant but we had to postpone it when I got my part in this show. That's why I can't get pregnant, it's on my contract. I can't shoot if I'm pregnant, I would have to leave the show" several tears slide down from her eyes "I'm an idiot, I should have been more careful!"

 **Hanna** "Forget about the contract Liv! This is not something wrong if it's something that you and your boyfriend wanted, okay? I'll get you that test, just relax"

 **Olivia** nods "Than-" she starts to say but she doesn't finish her sentence because she runs to the toilet again

Hanna follows her and she puts Olivia's hair up in a ponytail as she throws up again.

 **Hanna** "I'll be back in a few minutes" she says and gets out of the restroom.

She rest her back on the wall next to the restroom door to take a minute to recover herself because seeing Olivia throwing up just made her feel sick too.

 **Caleb** gets out of his dressing room with his script in hand, ready to go to the set and he notices Hanna, so he approaches her "Thought you were gonna be back in a minute" he says and then he realizes that she doesn't seem to be feeling well and she is pale "Are you alright, baby?"

Hanna just nods and snatches the script from his hand, then she fans herself, waving it in front of her face.

Caleb raises an eyebrow and stares at her.

 **Hanna** "I'm okay. Could you please go get Alison and take her with you to the set? I need to be sure she's on time but there is something that I have to take care of now. Would you do that for me?"

 **Caleb** nods "Of course, but are you sure you are okay?"

 **Hanna** "Yes, Caleb… just go get Alison, please" she hands him his script

 **Caleb** takes his script "Okay" he says and turns around

He can hear as Hanna talks to Spencer by handy as he walks away. She asks Spencer for her car to go to the drugstore.

/

Hanna comes back twenty minutes later and gets in the restroom.

Olivia is just standing there, resting her back on the wall.

 **Hanna** "Hey, Liv! Are you feeling any better?" she hands her the bag with the pregnancy tests

 **Olivia** "Yeah, I haven't thrown up during for the last ten minutes… but feeling nervous is killing me" she takes the bag and takes a look inside it

 **Hanna** "I got you four tests, just in case… just take two now and keep the others"

Olivia nods and then she gets in one of the cubicles.

 **Hanna** "I'll be here if you need anything"

 **Olivia** "Thank you, Han" she says from the inside

Olivia gets out after a couple of minutes and she places the sticks next to the sink. She looks at Hanna and breathes out.

 **Hanna** "Relax"

Olivia nods and sits on the floor. Hanna sits next to her. Olivia is absent-minded and Hanna just stays quiet as they wait in silence.

 **Hanna** checks the time on her phone a few minutes later "It's time, Liv"

Olivia sighs and stands up. Hanna stands up as well.

 **Olivia** "Could you please check the results for me?"

 **Hanna** approaches the sink "Are you sure?"

Olivia nods and then Hanna looks at the sticks

 **Hanna** "Crap" she just says

 **Olivia** "What, Hanna?"

 **Hanna** "Positive and negative"

 **Olivia** "How is that possible?" she approaches the sink and looks at the test as well and yes, in fact one test's result is negative and the other one is positive

 **Hanna** "How many days are you late? Maybe it's too soon" she looks at Olivia "Oh, and the lady at the drugstore told me that it's better taking the pregnancy test in the morning, that's why I got you two extra tests"

 **Olivia** "I don't even know how many days I'm late… I'm a mess" she runs her hands through her hair and she starts to weep

 **Hanna** "Hey" she hugs her and Olivia hugs her back "Everything is gonna be alright. Just relax and take the other tests tomorrow morning with your boyfriend, okay? We are shooting night scenes tomorrow, you can spend the whole day with him and take your time whatever it turns out to be, positive or negative"

 **Olivia** "Thank you so much, Hanna" she says in the hug

 **Hanna** "No problem, just let me know if you need anything else"

/

Hanna gets on set after having accompanied Olivia to her dressing room when Caleb and Alison are on their last take of their scene. She approaches the scenography and stands next to Maggie. In that moment, Caleb approaches Alison and he kisses her roughly. It takes Hanna by surprise. She turns around and walks to the spot where Spencer is sitting on the floor using her phone. She sits next to her and then she hears as the director yells "done".

 **Hanna** "Thought there wasn't a kiss on this scene" she whispers to Spencer

 **Spencer** looks at her "The director added it at last moment. Sorry, I didn't see you coming, I would have warned you"

 **Hanna** "It's okay, I have to get used to"

 **Alison** passes by them on her way while leaving the set "Don't worry Han, I didn't use my tongue" she says amused and with an annoying smile on her face "This time" she adds mockingly

Hanna stands up abruptly, Spencer tries to reach her arm to pull her down and make her stay but she can't. Hanna follows Alison out of the set.

 **Hanna** "What's your problem, Alison? I know you can't stand me as much as I can't stand you, but knock it off and leave me alone"

 **Alison** looks at her smiling "Knock what off? I was just joking sweetie"

 **Hanna** "You weren't joking, you were messing with me and I have got enough shit going on in my life to have to deal with your stupidities. I'm sick of you! Most reasons why I'm having a hard time have to do with you, you started the rumor about you and Caleb, those pictures were your fault!"

 **Alison** laughs "I didn't start any rumor! You should handle it better, I mean your jealousy, because otherwise you won't go so far in your relationship with Caleb. Besides, you are having a hard time because of your own pictures with Caleb and that has nothing to do with me"

 **Hanna** "How do you know about that?"

 **Alison** shrugs "I advise you to be nice to me, because if those pictures get out, I could either sink you even lower or save your ass. It's up to me if I feel like talking to the press to say that he has never been my boyfriend and he didn't cheated on me with you, or if I want to say that he was with me and you stole him from me. I could make him look as a cheater and you as a bitch. So, please shut your mouth and get me a cappuccino. I'll be waiting at my dressing" she says and turns around to keep walking to her dressing room, leaving Hanna speechless

Spencer and Caleb get out the set as well and approach Hanna.

 **Caleb** notices her watery eyes so he hugs her "What's wrong baby?"

Hanna hugs him back and she smells Alison's perfume on his neck, so she pulls away from the hug after a few seconds.

 **Hanna** "It's nothing" she says and then she looks at Spencer "I'm gonna go check on Liv"

 **Spencer** nods "It will take the crew like another twenty minutes to get the set ready for her scene, so she has time to get ready as well"

Hanna nods and turns around. She wipes some tears off her face that have escaped her eyes as she walks away.

 **Caleb** sighs "Emily told me not to push her to talk to me, but she is not okay… I think I should go check on her"

 **Spencer** "Yeah, she's fine but from one moment to another she is sad or mad, then she flips out and then she calms down again. I noticed it myself this morning when I brought her here… and Alison messing with her just makes things even worse… Let's go, I'm gonna go with Olivia and you take your time with Hanna"

 **Caleb** "Thank you, Spence" he says as they start walking toward the dressing rooms "What do you mean by Alison messing with her? What did she say to Hanna?"

 **Spencer** "She just says silly things to annoy her, but it's been hard for Hanna to ignore her which is weird, because if there's someone who knows how to defend herself, that's Hanna. She has been like too emotional these days… I'm sure she wouldn't have had a fight with Em otherwise"

 **Caleb** nods "I have noticed the same, she is not the same. And that's pretty much my fault" he says sadly

 **Spencer** "That's not true, you make her happy. She is okay when she is with you" she stops walking and stares at him

 **Caleb** looks at her "What happens?"

Spencer places her hands on Caleb's shoulders and approaches her face to his neck, then she pulls away.

 **Caleb** "What?"

 **Spencer** "You are impregnated with Alison's perfume" she laughs

 **Caleb** "Fuck, that's not good"

 **Spencer** "Hanna always carries her perfume in her purse" she suggests

 **Caleb** rolls his eyes "There's no way I'm putting on women perfume"

 **Spencer** laughs "You already smell like a woman… like a bitch I would say, since it's Alison's perfume what we are talking about"

They reach the dressing rooms area and Spencer goes to Olivia's dressing as Caleb goes to his own dressing room.

He gets in and looks for Hanna's purse. He can't believe what he is actually doing, but if Hanna feels upset because of Alison, he definitely can't try to cheer her up smelling just like her and he hasn't got any of his colognes there in his dressing room.

He finds her purse on his couch and before taking a look into it, he sees the drugstore's ticket placed on top of it. So, he grabs it and checks it. He puts the pieces together, she has been too sensitive, she lied to him to avoid spending the night with him, she fell asleep on his couch the night before, she doesn't want to talk to him about what's going on with her, and she looked sick earlier when he saw her outside the restrooms.

Caleb sits on the couch, taking a minute to think about all those things and about what he's gonna do. They are four pregnancy tests, plus her weird way to act lately, he has no doubts. He runs her hand through his hair. He has to go find her. But he is gonna keep doing what Emily told him, he is gonna be there for her without pushing her to anything, he will wait until she feels like talking to him. He takes her perfume from her purse and bites his lip, he shakes his head and puts on some perfume. He still can't believe what he just did but he stands up from his couch and exits his dressing room.

He heads to Olivia's dressing and knocks on the door.

 **Spencer** answers the door "She's not here. Olivia told me that she just made a quick stop to check on her for a minute and then she left"

 **Caleb** "Okay, I'm gonna go keep looking for her"

In that moment they see as Hanna shows up over the hallway, so Spencer just gets back in Olivia's dressing and Caleb approaches her. She is puffy-eyed and looks really upset. She has a coffee in one of her hands.

Caleb stands in front of her, he takes the coffee from her hand and he places it on the floor, then he wraps his arms around her back, pulling her into a hug. Hanna wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face on his neck. He can hear as she begins to weep and he also feels her tears wetting his neck. He places a hand on the side of her head and strokes her hair.

 **Caleb** "Let's go to my dressing, babe"

 **Hanna** pulls away and wipes her tears "I have to take Alison that coffee"

 **Caleb** "The hell with Alison, she can go for her own coffee"

 **Hanna** takes the coffee from the floor "I have to-"

 **Caleb** cuts her off

"You don't have to do anything" he takes the coffee from her hand

 **Hanna** "Please, Caleb. Just let me take her the damn coffee" she cries harder

Caleb sighs and takes some steps toward Alison's door. He knocks and she answers quickly.

 **Alison** "Finally"

 **Caleb** "Take your fucking coffee and stop messing with Hanna, move your damn ass and go for your coffees from now on" he says angrily as he hands her the coffee

 **Alison** "Slow down, Caleb! That's her job, and this is a cappuccino, by the way" she takes the coffee from his hand and takes a sip "No, you were right, this is a regular coffee. Your girlfriend just can't get me a simple cappuccino"

 **Hanna** "Sorry, that's all that I could get from the catering service. I don't have the time to go to the coffee shop right now" she takes Caleb's arm "Let's go"

 **Caleb** looks at Hanna incredulously and then he turns his gaze back to Alison "Fuck off, Alison! She has more important things to do than bringing you a coffee"

Alison slams the door on their faces.

 **Caleb** "What was that? Since when do you take care of her whims?"

 **Hanna** sighs "Why did you do that?" she asks with her eyes full of tears "You are making things worse"

 **Caleb** "Because I love you and I won't let her treat you like that! I don't know why are you letting her mess with you because that's not like you. I don't know what's going on with you and I don't know why you don't just talk to me either. But I don't care, I'm here for you, Han! Just let me help you out, don't push me away. We won't talk if you don't feel like talking, and I can understand if you need some space for yourself but come to me when you feel sad as you do when you are fine, I love you"

Hanna's face is a mess of tears after listening to Caleb.

 **Caleb** "Come here"

She approaches him and they hug again. He presses a kiss on the top of her head. They stay like that for minutes until Hanna calms down and speaks.

 **Hanna** "Babe"

 **Caleb** "Yeah?"

 **Hanna** "Why are you wearing my perfume?"

 **Caleb** smiles "Spencer told me that I… never mind!"

 **Hanna** looks up at him, smiling "You put on you my perfume just because you smelled like Alison?"

 **Caleb** "You had already noticed that?"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, the second you hugged me after your scene"

 **Caleb** bites his lip, smiling "Please, don't mention it never more, and much less in front of my friends. I don't even know why I listened to Spencer"

 **Hanna** smiles widely "You are so cute"

 **Caleb** "Well, that smile on your face is worth it" he wipes her last tears off her face

 **Hanna** "I need to go check on Liv" she says but she doesn't pull away from the hug

 **Caleb** "Spencer is already there" he nuzzles his nose on her cheek "Come to my dressing"

 **Hanna** "I'm working, babe" she says, smiling slightly

Spencer and Olivia get out of Olivia's dressing room.

 **Hanna** pulls away from their hug and looks at Spencer "Hey Spence, I'll be there on set in two minutes so you can be over here to wait for Toby to get here"

 **Spencer** "No, it's okay! I'll be on set, take your time. Besides, he only has to get changed and make a quick stop at make-up. I got this. You just keep your handy with you and I'll let you know when you have to get Caleb and Alison back on set after Olivia's scene"

 **Hanna** "Okay" and then she looks at Olivia "Are you okay, Liv?"

 **Olivia** nods "Yeah, thanks" she smiles at her

And then, Spencer and Olivia go to the set and Hanna and Caleb get in his dressing room.

Caleb lies down on the couch and Hanna lies down on her stomach on top of him, resting her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her back. Hanna closes her eyes.

 **Caleb** "What happened with your car, babe? Do you need any help with that?"

 **Hanna** "No, it's okay… one of my neighbors offered to help and it was only a thing with the battery, he was gonna solve it today"

 **Caleb** "A neighbor? Who?"

 **Hanna** "You don't know my neighbors, Caleb… just a guy who lives a few floors up in my building"

 **Caleb** "I could have helped you with your car"

 **Hanna** raises her head from his chest and looks at him "Yeah, I know" she pecks his lips "Don't be jealous, he just was there and offered to take a look"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I'm sure he only took a look at your car, nothing else" he rolls his eyes

 **Hanna** smiles "He was just being nice"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, because you are a beautiful girl, I don't think he would have done the same for an old lady or for another dude"

 **Hanna** chuckles "Who cares? I'll be driving my car again by tomorrow, besides everyone can look at me, check me out, or whatever but only you can have me" she places a short kiss on his lips

 **Caleb** lowers a hand and places it on one of her bottom cheeks "Really?" he squeezes her cheek

 **Hanna** laughs "Yeah, but not now, and not today"

 **Caleb** "Why not?" he smiles naughtily

 **Hanna** "Because I can't" she gets up from his chest, and sits on his lap "I'm hungry, I want something sweet" she stands up "I'm gonna go get something… Do you want anything for yourself?"

 **Caleb** "No, I'm okay" he smiles at her "There're some chocolates in that box" he points a box on the coffee table

 **Hanna** "Perfect" she takes the box and looks inside "What's this?" she asks then

 **Caleb** "Fan mail" he leans forward and sits on the couch, placing his feet back on the floor

 **Hanna** takes a chocolate and sits on the couch as well "Really?" she smiles at him "That's awesome"

 **Caleb** laughs "Yeah, especially to you" he presses a kiss on her cheek "I'm sure those fans would be really happy if they find out that my girlfriend is eating the chocolates that they sent to me" he says amused

 **Hanna** shrugs while chewing some chocolate "Screw them, I'm gonna eat all their chocolates" she takes another bite from the chocolate bar "Open your mouth, babe" she says after swallowing and she approaches the chocolate bar to his mouth.

Caleb smiles and takes a bite. He stares at Hanna as they eat chocolate. She might be carrying his baby and he finds it really cute. He wraps an arm around her back, hugging her from the side and he rests his hand on her belly, then he places a long noisy kiss on her cheek.

 **Hanna** "What?" she asks and then she takes another bite of the chocolate

 **Caleb** "You are beautiful"

Hanna smiles at him and rests her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Hi!

Well, Caleb just misunderstood the situation haha! and Alison keeps messing with Hanna. But don't worry, they are gona have the talk that they need soon :)

Someone asked in a review if Aria will be in the story again, yes, she will appear in some chapters because I need her for something.

Hope you liked this!


	27. Chapter 27

That same day when they are wrapped, Spencer, Hanna and Toby go to Luke's house to watch the new episode of "Twenty-something" that will be on air that night. Caleb has promised catch up with them at Luke's after taking care of some personal stuff. Olivia has decided to go home instead of joining the guys, because she wants to talk to his boyfriend. And Alison hasn't been invited to the meeting.

When they get to Luke's, Emily is already there, she has had a day off shootings, just like Luke. Hanna approaches Emily after greeting Luke.

 **Hanna** smiles slightly "Hey, Em"

 **Emily** smiles back "Hi, Han"

 **Hanna** "I would like to talk to you later, I want to apologize for what happened the other day"

 **Emily** smiles widely and pulls Hanna into a hug "Don't worry! That's no necessary. We are cool, Han"

 **Hanna** "Thank you" she hugs her back "I love you. I'm really sorry"

 **Emily** "I love you too, silly"

 **Spencer** "Get a room!" she jokes

 **Luke** approaches Hanna and Emily and he joins the hug wrapping his arms around them "I could lend you my room, but you have to allow me to watch at least" he jokes

 **Emily** laughs "You wish!"

 **Hanna** kisses Luke's cheek "No way, baby"

They pull away from the hug.

Hanna laughs "But you could lend your room to those two" she says, looking at Spencer and Toby that are sharing a passionate kiss

 **Luke** "Ughh… there's no way I'm letting Toby bang Spencer in my bed"

Spencer pulls away from Toby's lips and they laugh too.

 **Hanna** "So… What are we having for dinner?"

 **Emily** grins "Hey! I was wondering the same… god, I missed you" she wraps an arm around Hanna's neck and pulls her closer to her from the side

 **Luke** chuckles "Nachos with cheddar cheese, pizza, sushi… a mix"

 **Hanna** "I love you" she says to Luke

 **Emily** "Me too"

 **Luke** smiles "Talking once again about my bed…" he says playfully while raising his eyebrows

Hanna rolls her eyes and Emily taps him on the shoulder.

/

They are just hanging out in the living room when the doorbell rings. Luke stands up from his seat to go to the front door and some seconds later, he shows up again, followed by Caleb.

He sits next to Hanna after greeting everyone.

 **Hanna** rests an arm on his shoulders "Hey baby" she leans in and presses a soft quick kiss on his lips

Caleb wraps an arm around her, holding her from the side and he starts a new kiss, a little longer this time.

They keep talking about random things, joking and having fun as they wait for the episode to start. Hanna falls asleep some minutes later with her cheek pressed on Caleb's shoulder. He realizes about that so he rests his back on the backrest of the couch and then he places Hanna on his chest, he wraps both of his arms around her, holding her tight.

Luke stands up and goes to another room. He gets back some seconds later with a black marker in his hand. He uncaps the marker and approaches Hanna.

 **Caleb** looks at him "What do you think you are doing?"

 **Luke** "Come on, it will be so fun if she wakes up with a pair of mustaches on her face"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, right" he places one of his hands on Hanna's exposed cheek "Just grow up, dude!"

 **Luke** "Killjoy"

The new episode of "Twenty-something" is about to begin and the food is already placed on the coffee table to have dinner while watching it. So, Caleb decides to wake up Hanna.

 **Caleb** "Baby" he says as he strokes her cheek

 **Hanna** "Huh?" she says still with her eyes closed

 **Caleb** "The episode is about to start"

 **Hanna** "Fuck, I completely fell asleep" she lifts her head from his chest and stretches her arms

 **Luke** "Wake up blonde!" he throws a cushion toward Hanna and it falls on her lap

 **Caleb** "Hey! Be careful, man" he says being serious and he wraps an arm around Hanna's waist

 **Toby** chuckles "It was just a cushion, Caleb"

Hanna takes the cushion and throws it back right on Luke's face, then she smiles and takes a piece of sushi.

 **Emily** laughs and wraps an arm around Luke's neck, hugging him from the side "Tell your girlfriend to be careful" she says to Caleb and then she places a kiss on Luke's cheek

Luke laughs as well and then he fakes a sad face.

The episode starts so everyone becomes silent.

Ten minutes after having started the episode, Caleb looks to the side and finds out that Hanna is sound asleep again. He becomes more and more convinced that she's pregnant every time she does something that it's not like her, like falling asleep twice when they are hanging out with friends and there's a table full of food in front of her.

He takes her between his arms again. He places a tender kiss on her forehead and lets her sleep on his chest.

/

Caleb and Hanna leave Luke's house after the episode ends, because she can't even keep herself awake. They are in his car.

 **Caleb** "Well, what do you want to do? Are you spending the night at my place? Should I take you home?" he asks as he starts the car

 **Hanna** "Take me home" she says, sounding unconvinced

 **Caleb** "Are you sure, baby?" he wants to spend the night with her so badly, but he doesn't want to be too insistent

Hanna just nods looking out the window. She really wants to go to his place, but she can't.

 **Caleb** "Okay"

When they reach Hanna's place, he parks the car.

 **Hanna** "See you tomorrow, baby" she takes his face in her hands and kisses him gently, then she pulls away and she is about to open the door to get out of the car when Caleb stops her.

 **Caleb** "Wait" he places a hand on one of her legs

Hanna turns around and looks at him.

 **Caleb** "I know that today I said that I would give you your space and that it was okay if you didn't want to talk" he sighs "But I miss you"

 **Hanna** "What do you mean, Caleb? We have been seeing each other all these days"

 **Caleb** "I know… but I kind of miss our intimacy… and don't misunderstand me, I don't mean sex, okay? And yeah, I miss spending the night with you… but what I want to say is that when we are together, I feel like there are things unsaid between us and we are just ignoring them and that's not okay. I also feel that there is the same love between us and that's why I can wait until you open up to me, but I have to say that I miss when I looked at you and I knew everything was okay because we talked about everything, that kind of intimacy is what I mean. And I'm not pushing you to anything, okay? I just wanted to tell you this, that's all"

 **Hanna** nods "I know" she takes his hand

 **Caleb** "I don't wanna lose you and there are already too many external things getting into our relationship. Our love is all that keeps us together, we can't stop talking to each other, we have to trust each other. If you keep pushing me away, then I won't know how to sort things out. But again, I can give you some time if that's what you need" he says sadly

 **Hanna** feels a lump in her throat, he is right "Come with me" she squeezes his hand

 **Caleb** shakes his head "No, I don't want you to feel pressured. I'll see you tomorrow, go and get some sleep. You look exhausted, babe. I'm gonna stop at Ian's to have a beer with him since tomorrow we start shooting at evening and I don't have to wake up early"

 **Hanna** "Okay then" she releases his hand to hug him "I love you"

 **Caleb** hugs her back "I love you so much" he presses a kiss through her hair "You know you can trust me anything, right? Call me at any time" he says, referring to the pregnancy thing this time, because he really thinks she's pregnant at this point

 **Hanna** pulls away from the hug and smiles at him "I know" she pecks his lips and then she gets out the car

/

It's been two hours since Caleb dropped Hanna at her place and she is wide awake. She has been looking at the ceiling in the darkness during the first hour. And she has been crying during the last one. It seems like it will be another sleepless night and she is in the middle of a crisis. She can't stop thinking about the pictures, about Alison's threat, and about Caleb and all those things that he told her in his car. She can't take this anymore, so she decides to do something.

Hanna gets up from her bed and takes her phone. She goes to the living room and calls Caleb.

 **Caleb** "Baby"

 **Hanna** "Could you please come over?" she says with a shaky voice because of her crying

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I'll be there in some minutes… are you okay, Hanna?" he worries

 **Hanna** "Yeah, don't worry… I just wanna talk… Sorry, I should have waited until tomorrow to call you, but I couldn't"

 **Caleb** "It's okay babe, I told you to call me at any time. I'll be there in some minutes"

 **Hanna** "Thank you" she ends the call

Fifteen minutes later, Caleb arrives. Hanna is more calm and ready to talk to him.

Hanna opens the door and Caleb gets inside.

 **Caleb** takes her hands after she closes the door "You were crying" he says, looking into her eyes

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I can't take this anymore… I tried to deal with everything on my own, but I need you. I thought about what you said earlier and you are right… I miss you that way too. I want to have a talk with you and then I want you to spend the night with me"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "I would love that"

Hanna releases his hands and pulls him into a hug

 **Caleb** "You know you can trust me" he whispers on her ear as he hugs back

 **Hanna** pulls away from the hug some seconds later "It's nothing new. it's just about everything that is going on between us. But I haven't been too open to you about how I feel about all those things"

Caleb nods.

Hanna takes his hand and leads him to the couch, where they take seat without letting go each other's hand.

 **Hanna** looks at him and starts talking "I wanna start by telling you why I lied to you, because I put myself in your place and I would have felt so sad finding out that you lied to me about having plans with another person just to avoid spending the night with me, I would have thought exactly the same way as you did, that you didn't want to be with me. So…"

 **Caleb** interrupts her "It's okay, that's what I thought at first, yeah… but then I supposed you had a reason, and-"

 **Hanna** "Let me finish, babe" she starts stroking the palm of his hand with her thumb "I'm having trouble to sleep at night… just like I did on Saturday night after the party, all my nights have been like that. I spend most of the night working, watching TV, taking long baths, or anything that helps me to stop thinking about all my problems, mainly about the pictures, that's what keeps me up more than anything. And I do those things until I'm so tired that I end up falling asleep wherever I am, on the couch, in my bed or I also fell asleep at the table the other night. And I only get to sleep for two hours more or less"

 **Caleb** "Han" he says in a soft voice "Why didn't you tell me this before? Maybe I could have helped you out"

 **Hanna** "That's why I didn't tell you, I knew you were going to want to help me out and I just wanted you to be well rested because it wasn't necessary to make you stay up late with me. You have to go to work early in the morning just like me... and I just assumed that I would start to sleep well any of these nights but it hasn't happened yet"

 **Caleb** "Of course I want to help you out, and that's what I'm gonna do Hanna. All that shit about the pictures is my fault and I would help you the same even if it weren't my fault, because I love you. I want to be there for you in any situation"

 **Hanna** nods "I know you do. I just thought I could fix this by myself. And that's why I lied to you, having dinner at Em's was never in my plans, I asked her to cover for me and that was one of the reasons why we fought"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "If it makes you feel better, I lied to you too earlier… I didn't go to Ian's, I just went home. I didn't want you to invite me in just because of what I had said to you"

 **Hanna** smiles back "Let's just stop doing that"

 **Caleb** nods and presses a tender kiss on her cheek "I love that smile of yours"

Hanna leans in and kisses his lips gently, then she pulls away but Caleb places a hand on her cheek and he starts a new longer kiss.

When they pull away, Caleb pulls her on his lap and wraps his arms around her waist. Hanna rest an arm on his shoulders and her other hand on his chest.

 **Caleb** "Let's talk about Alison now… I know you are upset because of the rumor about us"

 **Hanna** sighs and looks down at the hand that she has placed on his chest, she scratches her nails on his chest, stroking him through his tee "I wasn't gonna talk to you about this, but I don't want to leave anything unsaid between us"

 **Caleb** places a kiss on her temple "Tell me, please"

 **Hanna** "That rumor hurts me so much, Caleb… I hate people thinking that you are together when I'm just a secret" she says sadly, on the verge of tears

 **Caleb** places a hand on her face, cupping her cheek and making her look up at him "Babe… you are not just a secret. You are my love and this is just a circumstance. I wouldn't keep you as a secret if it were up to me… you know how great they were our first weeks together, when we didn't have to hide our relationship. I want that for us, but -"

 **Hanna** interrupts him "I know, I know, I was just telling you how I feel. But I'm still keeping my promise, I will support you with this as long as necessary" a single tear runs down her cheek

 **Caleb** "I'm not asking you anything" he sighs "You can get out of this shit whenever you want. I can't ask you to keep doing this if it hurts you that much" he wipes her tear

 **Hanna** "What are you talking about, Caleb? I'm not leaving you just because we have to be a secret. I thought we were past this matter long ago"

 **Caleb** "I know babe, I just wanted to remember you that there's always a way out to you. You don't have to be dragged into all this crap with me. I chose to be an actor this is my shit to deal with, not yours"

 **Hanna** "I fell in love with you and I chose to be with you. That means that we are together to deal with everything"

 **Caleb** "But I made everything harder when I told Nina about us. I'm really sorry about that, I really feel like crap. And I feel even worse now that you told me about your sleeping problems, those pictures are so my fault. I'm so sorry, baby. I will do anything to protect you if the pictures get out, I promise Hanna. I won't let anybody think the wrong way about you"

 **Hanna** wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder "Did you tell Alison about the pictures?" she asks and he can feel her warm breath on his neck

 **Caleb** "No"

 **Hanna** "Did John mention them at the meeting on Monday?"

 **Caleb** "No, why?"

 **Hanna** "Because the bitch knows about our pictures"

 **Caleb** "I only told Em"

 **Hanna** "And I only told Spencer… maybe she heard something from one of them"

 **Caleb** "How do you know that Alison knows?"

 **Hanna** "It doesn't matter how… she knows" she says, still with her face buried on his neck

 **Caleb** rubs his hands up and down gently on her back "Come on, baby… we are talking about everything"

Hanna moves one of her legs to the other side of him, so she is sitting straddling him now and she moves her arms to his torso, so she can hug him tighter. Her face is still on his neck.

Caleb wraps his arms around her back too and presses her further against him. That is when the idea of Hanna being pregnant comes to his mind again.

 **Caleb** "Do you need anything? Can I get you something? A glass of water?"

 **Hanna** "No, thanks"

 **Caleb** "Are you okay? We can keep talking later if you need to take a rest"

 **Hanna** "No, I want to talk now… I need to end with this" she takes a deep breath "Alison told me that if the pictures do come out, she could either save our asses or make you look as a cheater and make me look as a bitch. So she told me to be nice to her… that's why I was reaching her a coffee"

 **Caleb** "She threatened you? She is so gonna listen to me tomorrow"

 **Hanna** raises her head from his shoulder and looks at him "No, you are not telling anything to her"

 **Caleb** "Yes I am. That's something I should have done so long ago. Besides, do you really think that she will tell the truth if our pictures are published just because you take care of her whims? I don't think so. And if she does so, I would prefer to be labeled as a cheater, lose my career as an actor, take you with me and move to a deserted island before owing her a favor"

 **Hanna** places her hands on his chest and looks at him "I like that thing about the island… Could we take my mom with us?"

 **Caleb** smiles and pecks her lips "Of course, we will need someone to watch our children while we take some time for us" he presses a kiss on her neck

Hanna smiles and then she rests her head on his chest.

 **Caleb** "Don't let Alison mess with you, Han" he strokes her hair "Just do what you used to do before, ignore her or send her to hell"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, it's just that she found my weaknesses… she knows how to mess with me with things that hurt me. But you are right"

 **Caleb** "What did she say to you?"

 **Hanna** "Just stupid things"

 **Caleb** "Tell me… they aren't stupid things if they bother you that much"

 **Hanna** snorts "I feel so jealous when you kiss her in a scene and I also feel so jealous about the rumor about you two, and she uses that against me"

 **Caleb** "You never told me about that… well, I guess I kind of knew that you didn't like our kissing scenes because you just get lost every time we have to shoot one of those scenes. But I didn't know that you felt so jealous"

 **Hanna** "Yes, I hate when you kiss her… so much… but I never told you because you have to do it the same, and I understand that it is your job. I just have to get used to that, because you are gonna have to kiss a lot of women in your career"

 **Caleb** "Look at me"

Hanna raises her head from his chest and looks at him.

 **Caleb** takes her face in his hands "This is how I kiss Alison" he says and he joins their lips

He makes some moves with his lips and then he pulls away.

 **Caleb** "How was that?"

 **Hanna** "That was the worst kiss of my life" she smiles widely "Awesome" she says happily

 **Caleb** laughs "Because it wasn't even a kiss, babe. When we kiss in a scene, we only make some exaggerated movements with our lips, and that's all. I don't even press to much my lips against hers either. And it doesn't even involve tongues. It's a fictional kiss"

 **Hanna** "You didn't kiss me like that when I played Emma, not even in our first kissing scene that we shot before we started dating"

 **Caleb** grins "Well, I didn't push my tongue in either… but I kind of let myself go, you can't blame me… I thought that those were gonna be our only kisses"

Hanna bites her bottom lip while smiling.

 **Caleb** places some strands of her hair behind her ear "You should have told me about your jealousy earlier. Yeah, I have to keep kissing Alison, but don't you feel a little better now that we talked?"

 **Hanna** nods "Yeah, kinda… I can't tell you that I won't feel jealous anymore, because that wouldn't be true but I'm glad you don't kiss in a scene as you kissed me when I played Emma" she says, looking down and then she raises her gaze to look at him again "There's another thing that I haven't told you"

 **Caleb** "What?"

 **Hanna** "Alison told Paul that I liked him, that's why he came on me at the disco thinking that I wouldn't have minded cheating on you with him. She made him believe that I was into him. And that's what we were talking about at the premiere when you got to us"

 **Caleb** "Why didn't you tell me right then?"

 **Hanna** "Because you were with that stupid idea of getting along with her at that moment, and it wasn't necessary for you to know… and now it just doesn't matter anymore"

 **Caleb** takes a deep breath "I knew that you and Alison had some issues between you, but I didn't imagine it was that bad"

 **Hanna** "I can't stand her, that's all… she's the one who hates me and I don't know why but she keeps messing with me. I only had an argument with her that time when she showed up all tanned and I told her she couldn't shoot like that, and then it happened again that other time when I had told her she couldn't leave the studios and she did it the same so then she was late for her scene. But that was all about work, maybe she took it personally. I find no other reason, she is like in a war against me, just that I haven't done anything against her and I won't, because I'm not like her and I have more important things to take care of"

 **Caleb** "Sorry, babe… I should have seen that she was messing with you that much. It won't happen again, I won't let her"

 **Hanna** "I know. I won't let her keep messing with me either"

 **Caleb** "But it doesn't mean that Paul was just a poor guy used by Alison. He was a jerk himself and I don't care if he apologized to you, I don't wanna see him around you"

 **Hanna** "That's what I told him. I told you that I could handle it"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "I knew you could do it. But I like doing it for you" he pecks her lips "They are not only jealous. I feel to be protective of you when I don't like someone who is around you or when someone behaves like a jerk with you. And well, yeah, I feel jealous too sometimes for no reason, I have to admit it"

 **Hanna** smiles back "Like today when I told you that a guy helped me with my car?"

 **Caleb** nods "I just pictured him checking you out, like staring at your butt or something like that"

 **Hanna** laughs "That didn't happen, Caleb!"

 **Caleb** "How do you know? Do you have eyes in your back? I lost count of how many times I caught guys at staring at you that way, and you don't even realize that"

 **Hanna** shrugs "Well, I can't help being hot" she just says, joking and then she makes herself comfortable back on his chest and she yawns

 **Caleb** "I won't argue that" he places a kiss on her cheek "Wanna try to get some sleep?" he whispers

 **Hanna** "Yeah… but could you please give me a non-fictional kiss before that?" she raises her head from his chest again

Caleb smiles and then he meets their lips once more in a longer kiss, softly but still passionate and more important, he slides his tongue in her mouth this time, looking for hers. He keeps her hands on her cheeks, leading the kiss. And Hanna places a hand on his neck, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

 **Caleb** pulls away some minutes later "Let's go to bed, baby"

Hanna stands up from his lap and then they go to her bedroom. She gets in her bed because she's already in her sleeping clothes and Caleb gets in the bed as well after taking off his clothes, wearing just boxers.

Caleb lies on his side, spooning her and he wraps an arm around her waist, placing it hand on her belly and that's when he realizes that she hasn't mentioned anything about the pregnancy.

 **Caleb** "There is something else you would like to tell me?"

 **Hanna** "No, there is something else you would like to ask me?"

 **Caleb** thinks for some seconds, he needs to know now and since they have talked about everything, he decides to tell her "I know about the pregnancy"

 **Hanna** smiles "Did Olivia tell you?"

 **Caleb** "She knows?"

 **Hanna** "Well, she was gonna take the tests again with his boyfriend tomorrow"

 **Caleb** "I'm lost in this conversation… Is Olivia pregnant too?"

 **Hanna** "Who else is pregnant?"

 **Caleb** "You?"

 **Hanna** "What?" she turns her body to look at him, so they both are lying on their sides facing each other.

 **Caleb** "You are not… pregn-"

 **Hanna** "Of course I'm not, Caleb! Where did you get that idea from?"

 **Caleb** runs his hand through his hair "I'm a stupid"

 **Hanna** lifts the covers and takes a look at her body "I'm fat? Have I gained weight?"

 **Caleb** "What? No, Han!"

 **Hanna** "Why did you think I was pregnant?"

 **Caleb** "Never mind… forget about that"

 **Hanna** "No, I want to know. Tell me, Caleb!"

 **Caleb** "Well, I just saw you this afternoon outside the restrooms and you seemed to feel sick, then you told Spencer you were gonna go to the drugstore and when I went to my dressing I just found the ticket and they were four pregnancy tests… On top of that you have been feeling too emotional these days and you fell asleep at my place and then at Luke's… But now that I think, it was because you weren't sleeping at night and not because you could be pregnant"

 **Hanna** "Exactly… and those four pregnancy tests were for Liv, but you can't say anything, it's a secret. And yeah, I felt sick this afternoon, but just because I was there holding her hair back as she threw everything up"

 **Caleb** nods "Sorry, I got it wrong"

 **Hanna** "Well, I have to admit that the whole situation was very confusing… But I'm not that stupid, I can take a simple pill once a day. Besides, I have set an alarm to remember myself to take the pill just in case, and I also have an app on my phone that tracks my period and other stuff"

 **Caleb** "I didn't say you were stupid… accidents happen"

 **Hanna** "Not to me… I told you and I really meant it that my job is my priority now. And just for the record, I'm on my period and that's the only reason why we aren't having sex in this exact moment"

 **Caleb** smiles "I wouldn't mind" he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer

 **Hanna** "No way! that's not happening" she says very close to his mouth

Caleb laughs and starts a gentle kiss.

 **Hanna** pulls away "Wait a minute!" she says suddenly "You thought we were having a baby and you didn't freak out?"

 **Caleb** "Well, I actually didn't picture us with a baby…" he raises her eyebrows and purses his lips "I guess I didn't have too much time to think about that, but I just thought about you being pregnant and it seemed so cute to me"

Hanna smiles widely and presses a tender short kiss on his lips.

 **Caleb** "I almost made a mess, I'm glad I listened to Zack and Ian"

 **Hanna** "What? Did you tell them?"

 **Caleb** "That's where I went today before going to Luke's place. I needed to talk to someone because I wanted to make public our relationship no matter what. I wanted to protect you and that seemed the best way. I couldn't keep us a secret if you were pregnant, I wouldn't do that to you. But they convinced me to wait a little longer, at least until you tell me you were pregnant. I was about to post a picture of us on Instagram and send everything to hell"

 **Hanna** "Caleb! Are you insane? I would have killed you! Just call Zack and Ian and let them know that I'm not pregnant right now"

 **Caleb** "What? No, I'm gonna tell them tomorrow, it's pretty late to call them now"

 **Hanna** takes his phone from the bedside table and hands it to him "Text them at least! I trust Ian but if Zack opens his mouth and tells about it to that gossip girl with whom he is hooking up, I'm gonna end up listening to your 'I'm sorry, you were right' speech again and I'll go so crazy"

Caleb takes his phone from her hand without complaining and he starts typing on it as Hanna rests her head on his chest.

 **Caleb** "It's done" he places his phone back on the bedside table and then he wraps his arms around Hanna, holding her.

 **Hanna** "Thank you"

 **Caleb** "Let's try to get some sleep now… please, wake me up if I fall asleep before you do, or if you wake up in the middle of the night and you have trouble to get back to sleep or anything"

Hanna doesn't answer.

 **Caleb** "Please, promise me you will do that"

 **Hanna** "No"

 **Caleb** "Why not?"

 **Hanna** "I invited you to spend the night with me because I wanted to be with you, not for you to stay awake with me"

 **Caleb** "Come on, Hanna. You don't have to worry about me, one night without sleeping well won't hurt me. You have had four bad nights in a row just because of my fault and being here for you is the last I can do. That was the point of having a talk, that I could do something to make you feel better"

 **Hanna** "Fine"

 **Caleb** places one of his hands on her exposed cheek and caresses her softly with his fingertips "Thank you for going through all this only for me, I know it's hard for you, I love you so much and I promise I will be really careful not to hurt you even more than I've already done"

 **Hanna** takes the hand that he has placed on her cheek and moves it to her mouth to place a tender kiss on it, then she rests their joined hands on his chest as well "You didn't hurt me, babe… yeah, you made a mistake by telling Nina about us, but we just had bad luck that that jerk was in the right place at the right time to take those pictures. If it wasn't for that guy, none of this would be happening. And the rest is mostly Alison's fault, not yours. I love you so much too" she squeezes their joined hands.

Caleb keeps caressing her face and she unexpectedly falls asleep just after a few minutes. But Caleb doesn't. Now it's him the one that is wide awake with his mind full of thoughts.

* * *

Wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever written haha

I won't say anything else, just let me know what you think! Thank you for reading :)


	28. Chapter 28

Like an hour later, a storm breaks waking up Hanna after some thunders. She smiles slightly at feeling the warmth of Caleb's body and his strong arms still holding her. When she opens her eyes, a flash of lighting lights up the room for a moment and she can see that he is awake too.

 **Hanna** "Hey" she says softly

 **Caleb** takes the hand that she has on his chest, interlacing their fingers "Hey, are you okay?"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I just woke up because of the storm"

 **Caleb** "Go back to sleep, babe"

 **Hanna** "What about you?"

 **Caleb** "I'm okay too" he presses a kiss on her head "Just not sleepy"

Hanna releases his hand and gets on top of him, she takes his face in her hands and she starts a passionate kiss. He kisses her back for some seconds, but then he moves his face to the side, parting their lips.

 **Caleb** "Come on, Han… just try to sleep" he just says

Hanna lies back on the mattress, she is on her side and she rests her head on the pillow this time, instead of his chest. She also rests an arm across his torso underneath the sheets.

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I'm gonna go back to sleep as soon as you tell me what's wrong and not being sleepy doesn't count"

 **Caleb** "Please baby, I just want you to have a good night's sleep"

 **Hanna** "And you think that I'm gonna be able to go back to sleep knowing that there's something bothering you? Please, we just talked about everything earlier, let's not get back to have things between us"

 **Caleb** smiles "Are the roles reversed and now you are the one who wants to talk?" he turns over his body to lie on his side as well, facing Hanna

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I felt better after talking to you… you were totally right about that thing about the intimacy between us, I didn't realize that it was missing until I felt closer to you again after we talked"

 **Caleb** "Well… After all that we talked about, I feel like I can't control my life because I can't take my own decisions to deal with all those things that happen to us… and it feels even worse because those things not only affect you mostly, but also hurt you. I shouldn't have let that happen. I was thinking, what would be like if I had posted our picture today when I was decided to let everyone know about us... Yeah, everything would have exploded in the air but it would have felt so freeing to us"

 **Hanna** approaches her face to his "It will happen, babe! Just not that way and not now. We have to wait some months until that happens, but it will be totally worth it" she places a soft kiss on his lips "And there are some decisions which still depend on us, like choosing to keep fighting for us despite everything that is going wrong. There are so many worse things that happen to other people, things with no solution… we've got each other, that's all that matters"

 **Caleb** "I love you so much, where have you been all my life?"

Hanna laughs and joins their lips again in new passionate kiss. Caleb slides one of his arms between her waist and the mattress, wrapping it around her and pulling her on top of him. He places his other hand on her lower back and Hanna takes his face in her hands as she deepens the kiss. It turns into a hard kiss just a few minutes later and when Hanna starts moving her mouth down on his jawline, leaving open-mouthed kisses, he places one of his hands on her face and he takes her away gently.

 **Caleb** "We should try to sleep now"

 **Hanna** "Are you sure? I'm screwed but I can still do something for you" she chuckles and then she starts to kiss his neck

 **Caleb** takes a deep breath "No, Han" he turns over and places Hanna back on the mattress "We will have a lot of time to do that another day, especially when we both can enjoy it. You need to get some sleep now"

Hanna smiles at him and pecks his lips.

Both of them finally fall asleep this time, cuddling, feeling each other's warmth, and hearing the storm outside.

/

Hanna wakes up the next morning and she gets up to go to the bathroom. She feels so good after finally getting a good night's sleep and she is just so happy to be so good with Caleb. She feels so closer to him in every way.

Hanna gets back in the bed next to him, with a huge smile on her face. She is about to wake him up with a kiss when a better idea comes to her mind. She takes the sheets aside, uncovering his body and she bites her lips really hard at seeing his morning erection. She lies on her stomach, between his legs, she takes her hair to one side and then she starts pressing kisses right on his bulge through his boxers.

Caleb begins to wake up slowly, he just does some slight movements at first, like stretching an arm or touching his face but at some point he lets out a moan and then he opens his eyes.

 **Caleb** "Oh shit, Hanna!" he says hoarsely, looking down at her

 **Hanna** smiles "Good morning, babe" she places a hand on his crotch and she starts to rub him softly

Caleb rubs his hands on his face, this is so fucking good. Waking up like this must be the best way ever.

Hanna starts leaving open-mouthed kisses on his abs as she keeps working on his crotch. But she doesn't take too long until she slides down his boxers and takes them off. She gets back to her position between his legs and she wraps a hand around his cock. She starts to work on it softly by moving her hand up and down along it.

Caleb lets go a long breath and closes his eyes again, he is still somewhat sleepy and he finds it hard to focus on anything other than the pleasure that she is making him feel. When he opens his eyes, she is looking up at him, they make eye contact and she smiles at him.

 **Caleb** lowers one of his hands and he cups her cheek "Good morning, beautiful" he strokes her face with his thumb

 **Hanna** smiles again "Morning" she greets him once again and then she takes his cock into her mouth, only the head for now, as she keeps working with her hand along its length.

Caleb moans and takes his hand off her face. This is the first time she does it to him and it feels so good, he can't take his gaze away from what she is doing to him.

Hanna licks and sucks on his head, moving her mouth in sync to her hand's pace.

 **Caleb** "God! Hanna!" he gasps

After a couple of minutes, Hanna opens her mouth and suddenly, she gets him deeper on her throat, driving him insane. He places his hand on the back of her head, grabbing some strands of her hair and she moans. She moves back and forward, taking him to his edge even more as she does so.

 **Caleb** squeezes his eyes shut and tilts his head back on the pillow "I'm close, baby" he warns her and he takes his hand off her head so she can move away, but she keeps going

So, he opens his eyes and looks at her again.

 **Caleb** "It's okay, Han" he says out of breath and places a hand on her face to try to move her away gently

But Hanna wants to do it, so she takes his hand off and she keeps going. She also speeds up her pace, making him close his eyes once more and it only takes him some seconds to reach his orgasm. He opens his eyes again just to see how Hanna begins to swallow and lick all his cum off him.

 **Caleb** "Oh fuck, Hanna!" he just says, that is surely one of the sexiest views he has ever had.

When he is finally done, Hanna pulls away from him and she lies on her side, next to him. She pulls the covers back over their bodies and she rests her head on the pillow. She closes her eyes. Both of them are breathing heavily.

When Caleb catches his breath, he turns over his body to lie on his side as well. He places a hand on her cheek and he gives her a passionate kiss.

 **Caleb** "You didn't have to do that, I know you think that's disgusting. I could have finish on another way" he says, remembering what she said when they were playing 'Never have I ever' at the party

 **Hanna** smiles and opens her eyes "No, I told you that everything is different with you. I don't think that way if it comes to you. It's not disgusting at all"

Caleb smiles and he takes her in his arms, he lies on his back again and he rests her on his chest. Hanna closes her eyes again.

 **Caleb** "So, you would understand if I say that the same goes for you" he says, knowing that she is still turned on by her heavy breathing

 **Hanna** smiles without opening her eyes "I'm good" she places a tender kiss on his chest "I'd rather wait"

 **Caleb** presses a kiss on the top of her head "It feels amazing that we can stay in bed together today, and none of us have to rush out to get to work"

 **Hanna** takes his hand and interlaces their fingers "Yeah, this is so good"

 **Caleb** "How did you sleep, babe?"

 **Hanna** "Awesome"

 **Caleb** "That's great"

 **Hanna** "What about you?"

 **Caleb** "Same"

They remain silent, enjoying being together for a few minutes and then Hanna breaks the silence.

 **Hanna** "Babe"

 **Caleb** "Huh?"

 **Hanna** "The screen of your phone keeps lighting up over and over again"

 **Caleb** grabs it from the bedside table "I had to turn it on silent mode because it kept buzzing last night"

 **Hanna** "Have you read some comments about last night's episode?"

 **Caleb** "Just a few… that's what I was doing when you called me" he answers briefly as he uses his phone

He checks out his phone just for some seconds but then he places it back on the bedside table.

 **Caleb** "It was nothing" he just says

Hanna raises her head from his chest in order to kiss him but when she looks at him, he seems to be a bit annoyed.

 **Hanna** "Are you okay?"

 **Caleb** kisses her lips gently "Yeah… it was nothing… just Alison stoking the fire on Twitter"

Hanna grabs her own phone from the bedside table but Caleb takes her hand, the one with which she is holding her phone

 **Caleb** "Don't let her ruin the beautiful day that we are having so far, okay?" he says and then he releases her hand

Hanna nods and lies on her back next to him, she begins to check Twitter on her phone. Caleb lies on his stomach and rests an arm across her torso, placing that hand on her hip.

 **Hanna** turns her gaze to him some seconds later, she looks upset "Why did she have to tweet you a heart? She is only growing the rumor about you two. That is not let things just the way they are as you agreed at the meeting. I told her to stop using you"

 **Caleb** "I don't know babe. I don't care. Let's ignore her" he presses a kiss on her cheek "Let's enjoy our day together"

 **Hanna** turns her gaze back to her phone "What the fuck? Calison? How bad the word "Calison" sounds! It's awful" she says after reading some tweets

 **Caleb** "Yeah… they made up that word last Saturday, after our pictures together got out" he takes her phone from her hands "Stop reading that shit" he places her phone back on the bedside table

 **Hanna** "How stupid can be John? Really, the show needs shippers for the fictional couple from the show, not for you two in real life" she says as she lies on her stomach as well and gets closer to him "He should allow you to address the rumor"

 **Caleb** starts to rub her back "Well, he is clearly focused on getting short-term impact, like gossip. He wants the press to talk about the show no matter what, and that seems the fastest way"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I know… the second season depends of the rating of these first episodes. Sarah is having a meeting with the authorities of the channel tomorrow… anyway, I'm hungry. What would you like for breakfast?"

 **Caleb** "How about making some pancakes?"

Hanna smiles widely and Caleb kisses her lips after smiling back.

/

They are having breakfast when the doorbell rings.

 **Hanna** stands up from Caleb's lap "That must be my neighbor with my car keys"

 **Caleb** "Say hi from your boyfriend"

 **Hanna** "Don't be a baby" she kisses his cheek

 **Caleb** "Well, let's do something… if I'm right and he asks you out, you are coming to spend the night at my place tonight"

 **Hanna** laughs "And if he doesn't ask me out?"

 **Caleb** "Then I will do something for you, whatever you want"

 **Hanna** "Are you sure? Whatever I want?"

 **Caleb** nods "Whatever you want. I'm so sure I'm gonna win"

The doorbell rings again, so Hanna goes answer the door.

Hanna gets back in the dining area a few minutes later.

 **Caleb** "So? He asked you out, right?"

 **Hanna** shrugs "I would have gone to your place tonight anyway if you had asked me"

 **Caleb** laughs and takes her hand, he pulls her closer and she sits back on his lap "I told you" he whispers on her ear and then he places a soft kiss on her neck

 **Hanna** "Well, at least I have two dates now… tonight at your place and tomorrow night at his apartment" she teases him

 **Caleb** "Very funny" he raises his eyebrows

Hanna laughs and kisses him

/

That evening they stop for a coffee on their way to the TV Studios. Caleb has gone get the coffees to go and Hanna is waiting in the car. It's been like twenty minutes and he hasn't gotten back yet. So, she decides to go look for him because she doesn't want to be late at work. She takes the keys and gets out the car.

Hanna gets in the coffee shop and takes a look around. She finds him right away because he is standing in the middle of the place surrounded by ten girls. He is taking pictures with them while having a polite conversation, trying to be kind.

Hanna checks the time on her phone. They need to be at the TV Studios in some minutes, so she decides to intervene.

 **Hanna** approaches him "Excuse me, Mr. Rivers. I don't want to be rude, but if we don't leave now, you will be late for shooting"

 **Caleb** "Sorry girls, I gotta go. You have already heard what my producer said" he says, playing along with Hanna as he finishes signing an autograph

Hanna smiles at him.

A girl asks a question to Caleb "So, Is it true that Alison and you are dating?"

 **Caleb** "No, we are just friends, that's all"

Hanna shakes her head slightly, he was doing it really well until that answer.

 **Caleb** "Thank you guys, I'm glad you liked last night's episode" he says before leaving the place with Hanna

 **Hanna** "You were doing it perfectly until you said that Alison and you were just friends" she says once they are outside

 **Caleb** shrugs "She broke the agreement about leaving the rumor just the way it was by tweeting me a heart, why I can't say to a group of girls that we are just friends? Besides I was gentleman enough not to tell them the truth, I could have said that I would never date such a bitch like her but I called her a friend instead"

They get back in the car.

 **Hanna** "Well, I guess we are not having coffee today"

 **Caleb** "I'm sorry, they just came to me and-"

 **Hanna** places a hand on his leg "It's okay, baby" she cuts him off "I was just joking… I'm proud of you. You are so kind to people"

Caleb smiles at her.

/

Hanna and Caleb arrive at the TV Studios in his car.

They get in the set laughing a lot. Caleb is giving her a piggyback ride.

 **Hanna** "Thank you, Mr. Rivers! You can let me down now" she says, giggling

 **Caleb** "Mmm… I don't think so" he says amused and tightens his grip around her thighs

Hanna laughs and starts to leave several kisses on his cheek, Spencer approaches them in the meanwhile.

 **Spencer** "Hey you, lovebirds!" she greets them smiling and she taps Hanna's head with her rolled call sheet

 **Hanna** laughs again and stops kissing Caleb's cheek to look at Spencer "Hi, Spence!"

 **Caleb** "Hey!" he greets her too and places Hanna back on her feet

 **Hanna** "Where's Maggie?"

 **Spencer** "She hasn't arrived yet… but I've got good news! Josh has been sent from the production offices to help us just for today, since we have like forty extras in the scenes from the party"

 **Hanna** "Great!"

 **Spencer** nods "You two should be careful, by the way. It won't be like always that we are all from our cast or crew, they will be too many outsiders around here"

 **Hanna** "Right" she nods and then she turns her gaze to Caleb "Have you heard?"

 **Caleb** "Yes, I'll behave this time, I won't let you down again... I won't even steal a kiss from you"

Hanna gives him a smile.

A few minutes later, Caleb goes to his dressing to dress up for his scene and Olivia shows up on the set. She approaches Hanna.

 **Olivia** "Hey Han!" she says, with a huge smile on her face

 **Hanna** smiles back "Hey, Liv! How are you feeling today?"

 **Olivia** "I'm not gonna lie to you, I still feel like crap, but I'm happy"

 **Hanna** "And that's because…"

 **Olivia** laughs "I took the pregnancy tests again this morning… and both of them were positive"

 **Hanna** smiles widely "Oh, Liv! That's awesome! Congratulations!" she hugs her

 **Olivia** hugs her back "Thanks Han! You were right, I don't give a fuck about my contract, I'm so happy, my boyfriend is so happy too, we are so fucking good" she says and then they pull away from the hug

 **Hanna** laughs "I'm glad"

 **Olivia** "Anyway, I'm gonna have a blood test tomorrow, just to be sure and then I'll talk to Maggie and Sarah to see what we are gonna do about the shootings… But I think I'll be able to end the season, I mean, we only have a little longer than two months of shootings left before wrapping the season, I don't think my baby bump will grow too much big in such a short time"

 **Hanna** "I'm so happy for you, Liv!"

 **Olivia** "Thank you! Just keep the secret a little longer, I want to wait until having the blood test"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… about that… don't get mad at me, but I had to tell Caleb, because he thought that I was pregnant. But don't worry, he'll keep his mouth shut too"

 **Olivia** laughs "Really? Why did he think that? It's okay, I trust him"

 **Hanna** "He saw the ticket from the drugstore and other stuff… never mind… at least he didn't freak out, he even seemed happy" she says smiling and then she bites her bottom lip

 **Olivia** chuckles "Well, at least you know now that if it happens, he will be okay with that"

 **Hanna** "No, please! Don't even mention it! I'm just gonna leave the diapers thing just for you for now"

Olivia laughs.

/

Caleb is at Luke's dressing room, hanging out with him and Toby as a scene with the girls is being shot at the set.

 **Luke** "I don't get you, dudes! You just got to be known actors and you start a serious relationship? When I became famous and girls started being all over me, I just took the opportunity to fuck as many of them as I could… well, I'm still doing it"

Caleb and Toby just laugh a lot, they know that it would be pointless trying to explain that to him.

 **Luke** "I'm serious guys, you don't know what you are missing"

 **Caleb** "Are you kidding me, man? I'm dating HANNA MARIN! What else could I ask for?"

 **Luke** "Yeah, she's hot like hell, but girls are complicated. You won't get laid if she's mad at you, even if it is just for small thing. Girls drive you nuts just for silly stuff. There's nothing like no-strings sex"

 **Caleb** "You have no idea! I wouldn't change what I have with Hanna for anything in the world"

 **Toby** "What the fuck?" he says, interrupting their chat and he shows his phone to Caleb

 **Caleb** takes it from his hand in order to take a better look "Oh, shit"

 **Luke** snatches Toby's phone from Caleb's hand and takes a look as well "Alison? Seriously, dude?" he looks up at Caleb "You wouldn't change Hanna for anything in the world except for Alison, you should have said"

 **Toby** "That's not Alison, dumbass! That's Hanna! Don't you see?"

 **Luke** looks at the phone screen again "Duh! It says Alison on the headline"

 **Caleb** "Are you serious? Do you think I would do something like that to Hanna?" he says to Luke and then he runs one of his hands through his hair "This is wrong on so many levels. I have to go find Hanna"

 **Toby** "Those are the pictures from the party, right? Spencer told me about that"

Caleb nods

 **Luke** "I'm lost! What's going on?"

 **Caleb** sighs "Those pictures of Hanna and me are from a party last Saturday. That's her, not Alison… it's just that she was wearing my sweater, she was wearing her hair in a bun and she was standing with her back to the guy who took the pictures, they took advantage of all that to say that it's Alison. Only my face can be recognized in those pictures and Hanna could be any blonde girl in the world, they took advantage of that to say that someone has caught Alison and me at making out"

 **Luke** "So, what's the problem? Hanna knows that it's her"

 **Toby** taps Luke on his shoulder "You know nothing about girls, man" he says as Caleb rushes out of the dressing room to go find Hanna

* * *

Heeey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) the drama continues! haha

Thank you for reading and also thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter! I know you are always the same people, thank you!


	29. Chapter 29

Hanna is on set watching the scene that is being shot between Alison, Olivia and Emily, and a lot of extras at a party when she sees that Caleb shows up and approaches Maggie. He whispers something to her and then she nods.

Once the scene is done, Hanna approaches the extras and starts to make them sign some legal documents that are needed when Caleb approaches her.

 **Caleb** "Hanna, can I see you for a moment, please?" he says distant because of all those people present

 **Hanna** "Yeah, sure… Just let me finish with this first" she smiles at him

 **Caleb** places a hand on her arm and he leads her a little away from the extras "Could you just do it later? They have to stay here anyway to shoot the rest of the scenes. It's okay, I already told Maggie that I wanted to talk to you" he tells her in a low voice

 **Hanna** "They are too many people, babe… I'd rather take care of this now, Spencer is busy too and Josh is doing his best, but he is kind of overwhelmed with this situation, this is his first time working at a shooting and he is kind of lost"

 **Caleb** nods "Okay, then… I'll be over there"

 **Hanna** "Thank you" she smiles at him again and then she gets back to work

A few minutes later, Hanna's phone begins to vibrate in the pocket of her jacket. She takes the call at seeing on the screen that it's her mom calling her.

 **Hanna** "Hey, mom! I'm at work right now, may I call you later?... What? Calm down and explain it to me! I don't get it… What do you mean? What pictures?"

Caleb is having conversation with Emily and Maggie when he sees as Hanna rushes out the set while talking on the phone. She seems to be upset.

 **Caleb** "Oh, shit" he just says and he follows her outside

 **Hanna** "Mom, it's not like that, okay? I can't talk right now, I'm gonna explain it to you later" she says with a shaky voice and teary eyes and then she sees as Caleb stands in front of her

Caleb takes her free hand

 **Hanna** "Listen mom, I haven't seen anything yet because I'm at work but I think I know what pictures you are talking about. It's not what it seems. I'll call you later. Bye" she ends the call before her mom could keep talking and she puts her phone back in her pocket "What the fuck is going on, Caleb? You could have just told me that you wanted to talk to me about our pictures. My mom is flipping out! I could barely understand what was going on with all her yelling through the phone"

 **Caleb** "Sorry Han, our pictures just got out… and not on the way that we thought it would happen" he takes his phone out his pocket

 **Hanna** "It says that Alison is the girl in the pictures, doesn't it?

Caleb nods and hands her his phone. Hanna grabs it and she takes a look at what is going on.

Hanna can't contain her tears anymore and she starts to weep as she keeps scrolling on his phone while looking at the pictures and reading the accompanying text.

 **Caleb** "I'm so sorry, baby" he wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him

 **Hanna** "It's okay… At least our reputations are safe" she says but it's pretty clear that she is not okay with that at all. She puts his phone back in his pocket and then she wipes her tears but it's useless because she just can't stop crying though she tries.

 **Caleb** "No, Han… it is not okay, it is so wrong" he pulls her against him, so she wraps her arms around his neck and she rests her head on his shoulder "You don't have to pretend that you are okay with this"

 **Hanna** "That's me in the pictures, not her! How come that she has also managed to steal that from me? How is that possible? Why I have to explain to my mom something like this? This shit has no sense, I can't even understand what the fuck is going on myself, what I'm gonna say to her? And I also have to talk to Sarah, Oh my god, what am I gonna say?" she cries harder

 **Caleb** "Hey, chill" he starts to rub her back with his palms "I told you I was gonna fix everything if the pictures got out, and that's what I'm gonna do, fine?" he presses a kiss on the top of her head "I'm calling John now and I'm going to go see Sarah tomorrow morning"

 **Hanna** "No, I have to do that. I have to talk to her myself"

 **Caleb** "Fine, but I'm going with you" he wraps his arms on her back again, hugging her tighter.

 **Alison** gets out the set as well some minutes later and she approaches them "Seems like I chose to save your asses, after all" she says smiling to them

 **Hanna** pulls away from Caleb's arms and wipes her tears off her face "You, bitch! You are always behind every single shit that happens to us! You knew about this, you knew that the pictures were going to be published as if it were you with Caleb" she says angrily and gets closer to Alison

 **Alison** "You should be grateful for what I did!" she says arrogantly, leaving her mocking tone behind "Stop playing the victim! Those pictures are not my fault! It has nothing to do with me!"

 **Caleb** takes Hanna's hand and he pulls her back closer to him and a little further away from Alison "Cut the bullshit Alison. You are not responsible for our pictures but it is pretty clear to me that you know stuff about how they came out. And stop messing with Hanna, stop saying things to bother her! And why the fuck did you tell Paul that she was into him?"

 **Alison** laughs "Oh, god, I completely forgot about that! It was like a million years ago" she laughs again "You should have seen that loser drooling over her, he was staring at her like a perv and I just thought it would be fun to encourage him a little"

 **Hanna** "It wasn't fun at all, stupid!"

 **Alison** "Stop talking to me like that! You are so lucky to be here because of Sarah, you would have lost your job so long ago otherwise"

 **Caleb** "Okay, stop!" he says in a very loud tone of voice "Just leave us alone, Alison"

 **Alison** "Yeah, I'm gonna go back to the set… I'm wasting my time here since neither of you are gonna thank me for covering for you. See you around handsome, fuck you Han" she says mockingly before walking back inside

Hanna takes some steps following her but Caleb stops her, pulling from their joined hands.

 **Caleb** "Don't. It isn't worth it"

 **Hanna** "Why not? I'm sick of her"

 **Caleb** "Because you are upset right now and she will keep saying things to annoy you even more, with an annoying smile on her face, and I don't want you to get hurt or do something that you regret later"

 **Hanna** "Like ripping her hair out? I wouldn't regret of that"

 **Caleb** smiles and wraps his arms around her waist "I love you" he kisses her cheek

 **Hanna** "I'm angry as hell, Caleb! You can't do that!"

 **Caleb** "Do what?" he kisses her neck

 **Hanna** "I'm serious" she takes his face away from her neck "Don't kiss me when I'm mad"

 **Caleb** "But you aren't mad at me"

 **Hanna** "No, but still"

 **Caleb** "Okay, sorry… it's just that you are so cute, even if you are mad"

 **Hanna** rest an arm on his shoulders "What are we gonna do about the pictures?" she asks sadly

 **Caleb** "You are doing nothing… I'm gonna take care of that"

 **Spencer** gets out the set and she passes by their side, talking by handy "Josh! This is not the scene where Luke has to wear the shirt stained with wine, that's the following scene! Please, go to the costume department and stop them from spilling wine on it! He can't use a different one because he already shot with that shirt yesterday, it has to be the same" she yells on the handy as she walks away

 **Caleb** "Seems like they need you, babe… go there and don't worry about anything, okay? I'm gonna call John right now"

Hanna nods

 **Caleb** "And please, ignore Alison" he places a kiss on her cheek "I'll talk to her later" and then he lets her go

/

Hanna is on set, another scene of the party is about to start being shot with the three actresses and the extras again, and Luke is joining them this time.

She feels so uncomfortable of being there. It's clear that the news has traveled fast between the crew and she can feel all eyes on her. She can't tell if they are aware of the fact that it's her in the pictures or if they are staring at her thinking that Caleb has betrayed her. She is trying hard to keep her composure not to break down and run away from there.

They are rehearsing the scene when Olivia calls to Hanna.

 **Hanna** approaches the scenography "Do you need anything, Liv?"

 **Olivia** nods "Could you please get me some water?"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, sure"

 **Alison** "Thought that food and drinks weren't allowed on set"

 **Hanna** "She's not feeling well, Alison"

When she gets back there, carrying a bottle of water for Olivia, Caleb is back on the set as well.

 **Caleb** "Hey, I talked to John, I'm meeting him tomorrow morning at his office" he says as he joins her walk to the scenography

 **Hanna** "Did he tell you something else about the pictures?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, he wanted to talk to me in person but he told me something in advance… He tracked the pictures as we asked him, and then he negotiated with the person who bought them to manipulate the content by saying that it was Alison the blonde in the pictures with me"

 **Hanna** "So, that's why she knew about the pictures…" they reach the scenography "Wait for me at your dressing room, I'll go over there as soon as this scene begins to be shot so we can talk… I'm kind of busy right now"

 **Caleb** nods and stares at her "Are you okay?" he asks though it's pretty obvious that she is not okay, he can see that on her expression

 **Hanna** looks down "I'm trying to be okay, I have to keep working the rest of the night"

He wants to comfort her, but he can't do anything with all those extras being around.

 **Caleb** "I'll be waiting for you" he says and then he walks away

Hanna approaches Olivia and she hands her the bottle of water.

 **Olivia** "Thank you, Han"

Hanna smiles at her and then she walks back behind the cameras.

Maggie stands beside Hanna, they both are watching the rehearsal of the scene

 **Maggie** "I'm proud of you" she rests a hand on her shoulder, still facing forward the scenography

 **Hanna** "Why? I've been a mess all this week"

 **Maggie** smiles "You are Ashley Marin's daughter, you don't have to be here just as an assistant and dealing with actors, but yet here you are without complaining. And it's not like you just deserve something better only for being the daughter of someone famous, you are ready to have a better position. You are capable of more, you would be able to do my job without any trouble. Even if you take advantage of who your mother is to get a better job, it would be completely fair because you would do it very well. So, I know you haven't had your best week and I also know that you would like to get away from here because of what is going on with Caleb, Alison, the pictures and all that mess, but still you are here and I'm glad of that"

 **Hanna** looks at her "Thank you, Maggie" she just says with a smile on her face because her words have really reassured her

Maggie smiles at her as well

/

Hanna gets in Caleb's dressing room.

 **Caleb** smiles at her from the couch where he is sitting "Hey"

Hanna sits down next to him and rests her head on his shoulder. Caleb hugs her from the side.

 **Hanna** "So… what else did John tell you?"

 **Caleb** "Not much more… Alison knew about the pictures because they had a meeting, he had to ask her permission to do the negotiating"

 **Hanna** "I don't understand… what did John give them in return for putting Alison's name with the pictures?"

 **Caleb** "I don't know, babe… he barely talk to me by phone, he wanted to meet me and not only because of the pictures. I know nothing… I guess we have to wait until tomorrow to find out"

 **Hanna** "It could be Alison perfectly, the girl in the pictures… I mean, I was wearing your sweater and my hair in a bun… maybe he just told them that it was Alison and they totally bought it and he didn't give anything in return because they didn't know that was another girl"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "No, babe… he told me that he did negotiate something, that's the part he didn't want to talk by phone"

 **Hanna** "Oh, god! No good can come of that" she stands up from the couch "Why does this have to happen to us? Just today we were so good, we were having an awesome day! Why they all don't just leave us alone? Fuck them all! The press, Alison, John, and that fucking asshole from the party! I have been flipping out the entire week! And now I have to explain this to my mom, I have to talk to Sarah and I have to endure all eyes on me because who knows what the rest of the crew thinks about the pictures but they don't stop staring at me! And I can't even reach out to you for a hug or to hold my hand because of all those freaking extras being around. I'm sick of this entire situation I just want to get home, throw my phone away and disappear for a week or two" she yells with teary eyes as her feelings explode out of her

 **Caleb** stands up as well from the couch and stands in front of her "Babe! Chill, breathe" he takes her hands in his "I told you I would take care of this, so don't worry. I don't know what John is gonna tell me tomorrow, but if he comes out with something that I think it's not okay to us, I'm just gonna reject it. I'm being serious this time, I'm gonna do the best for us, not for me or for the show, I don't give a fuck about anything but us… I don't care my contract, I'm willing to face the consequences"

 **Hanna** "No, baby… just listen to him, what he has to tell you, and then we will talk about that and make a decision together… sorry, I'm just flipping out again… Maybe I'm just overreacting and it's not that bad, maybe he just arranged an interview or a photo shoot with the web site that published the pictures and that's all" she says, although she doesn't even believe what she just said herself and neither does Caleb

 **Caleb** "No Hanna. We already have too much shit to deal with in this moment, just the fact that we have to keep our relationship a secret is enough, and I understand it because all the thing about Emma and the storyline; But, all the rest? That's completely unnecessary! You know what? I'm also gonna tell John that I'll deny everything about Alison and me. I'm done with that"

Hanna is crying by now, so he releases her hands to place them on her face, he wipes her tears off her face with his thumbs. And she wraps an arm on his neck and she places her other hand on his chest.

 **Caleb** "I love you so much, baby" he leans in and kisses her lips gently

 **Hanna** parts their lips for a moment "I know you do" she says on his mouth, with her forehead pressed against his, and then she resumes the kiss

Caleb takes some steps back toward the couch but Hanna pulls away

 **Hanna** "I have to get back on set, babe"

 **Caleb** nods "Okay" he takes his hands off her

 **Hanna** "I love you too" she pecks his lips "So much" she says and then she turns around and walks out his dressing room

Caleb follows her to the hallway and takes her hand

 **Hanna** "What?"

 **Caleb** "I'm going with you"

Hanna smiles at him and then they keep walking holding hands

 **Caleb** "So, what's going on with your mom, exactly? What do you have to explain to her?" he asks as they walk on the sidewalk

 **Hanna** sighs "Well… let's say that she is not your biggest fan in this moment but don't worry… it's just that she doesn't know you and she worries too much about me. I'm sure she will change her mind when she gets to know you"

 **Caleb** "Oh… and that's because of the thing with Alison, right?"

 **Hanna** nods "Yeah… she understands that we have to be a secret but she is completely against the way the press department is handling the rumor about you two. She asked me to step away from all that because she didn't want for me to get involved in such a thing"

 **Caleb** "She asked you to break up with me?"

 **Hanna** "No, I'm an adult and she knows it, she wouldn't ask me that. But she sort of advised me to take a distance from you, at least until all this ends. She has always been overprotective of me, and even more when it comes to the press. I'll explain it to her, what happened with the pictures, because I don't like that she thinks poorly of you, but that's all"

 **Caleb** "Wow, if she didn't like me before our pictures got out, I can't even imagine what she might be thinking about me now that she thinks that I cheated on you with Alison. And even if that's not true, maybe she is not that wrong about me… I mean, those pictures are still my fault"

 **Hanna** squeezes their joined hands "We already talked about that last night, Caleb… Stop feeling guilty"

They stop walking because they reach the entrance to the set.

 **Hanna** releases his hand and stands in front of him "It's nothing personal, okay?" she places her hands on his chest and pecks his lips "She is just worried about me, that's all" she turns around "Let's go, babe" she says as she starts to walk inside

Caleb walks by her side and he takes her hand again, interlacing their fingers.

 **Hanna** stops walking once more "Caleb, we can't… the extras, remember?"

 **Caleb** "I don't give a fuck. I just want to be with you. I don't like that you feel awkward being there"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Just staying by my side is enough" she releases his hand "We don't need to make things become more complicated right now"

 **Caleb** "Okay" he places a kiss on her cheek and then they get on set


	30. Chapter 30

**Hanna** "Shit! Finally! I'm so fucking tired" she says, as she flops down on her back on Caleb's bed at 4 am after the night shoots

 **Caleb** laughs as he approaches the bed, he places Hanna's bag on the bed next to her "What time are your friends arriving tomorrow?" he asks as he takes up one of her legs to take off her shoe

 **Hanna** "Only Aria is coming… and I have to pick her up at the airport at 10:30 in the morning"

 **Caleb** "Oh, what happened with Ezra?" he takes off her other shoe as well

 **Hanna** "He has work to do, so he will catch up with her right in Las Vegas"

 **Caleb** "Work to do on weekend?"

 **Hanna** leans forward to sit on the edge of the bed "Yeah, he is a writer, he has some deadlines to meet with" she says as she takes her sleeping clothes from her bag and then she gets in the bathroom

Some minutes later…

Hanna is lying in the bed when Caleb gets out of the bathroom to get in bed as well. He spoons her, wrapping an arm around her waist and sticking his body to hers.

 **Hanna** smiles and closes her eyes, she really loves cuddling with Caleb "Liv is pregnant, babe! She told me that today at the shooting"

 **Caleb** "That's awesome, how is she doing?" he smiles

 **Hanna** "She's really happy, but she wants to keep it a secret for now"

 **Caleb** "How will she do with the shootings?"

 **Hanna** "Well, she will be able to end this season, but I don't think she could be in the second one"

 **Caleb** "Oh… that's a pity… but anyway, it makes her happy and she can resume her career in another moment, maybe she can return to the show in another season"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, she is happy… I don't think I would have been that happy if I were in her place, but she really wanted to have a baby, and that's more important to her than her job, that's all that matters"

 **Caleb** "Hey!" he gives her a soft bite on the neck "That bad it would be having a baby with me?"

 **Hanna** laughs "Why are you that obsessed with having a baby?"

 **Caleb** laughs too "I'm not, I don't want a baby right now either… but you are obsessed with not having a baby ever"

 **Hanna** "That's not true"

 **Caleb** "Anyway, how are you feeling? I mean, about our pictures…"

 **Hanna** "It's weird.. I don't know… I hate that it says that it is Alison the girl that you are kissing in the pictures, and it kind of hurts, but at the same time I think that it would have been even worse if they had published the truth, that you were kissing someone who wasn't Alison. Now that I calmed down, I can see that at least our secret is safe for now, you won't be in trouble and I only have to talk to my mom and Sarah. I'm relieved, because I don't have to worry about those pictures anymore. And I'm glad that guy was awful at taking pictures, not even my mom could recognize me"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I'm glad that your face doesn't appear in the pictures too, at least you are not gonna be involved in this mess with the press" he presses a soft kiss on her neck and then he remains there, with his face on her neck

 **Hanna** rests her hand on his face and she starts to stroke his cheek softly "I'm gonna go talk to Sarah on my own, babe… You have to meet John and I have to pick up Aria at the airport, I would like to talk to Sarah before that, so then I can stay with Aria and have lunch with her before going to work, I have to be at the studios at half past one"

 **Caleb** "Are you sure, babe? My call is at three o'clock because I'm in the third scene, I can go meet John before shooting instead of going in the morning"

 **Hanna** "No, it's okay… you need to talk to John as soon as possible, that's more important, we need to know what's going on"

 **Caleb** "Okay" he places another kiss on her neck "Sleep tight, beautiful" he says as he tightens his grip around her waist

 **Hanna** smiles "Good night, baby" she rests her arm on his, the one that he has wrapped around her waist.

/

Next morning. Hanna and Caleb stop by Hanna's place to get her car and then they go to the TV Studios. They are in the office building.

 **Hanna** "Well, so I'll see you at the shooting"

 **Caleb** nods "Call me if you need anything"

Hanna smiles at him and pecks his lips

 **Caleb** "See you later, babe"

 **Hanna** "Bye" she smiles at him again

They start walking in different directions.

/

Hanna reaches Sarah's office and she gets in when Sarah allows her after having knocked on the door.

 **Sarah** "Hanna! How are you? I wasn't expecting you!" she says at seeing that it is her coming through the door and she stands up from her office chair

 **Hanna** "Hi Sarah! I'm fine, thanks!" she greets her "What about you? How have you been?"

 **Sarah** "I'm pretty good, thanks" she approaches the couch of her office "Please, take seat" she says as she sits down on the couch

 **Hanna** sits down as well next to her "I came to see you because I guess that you have already seen the pictures of Caleb that were published yesterday and I wanted to talk to you about that" she says quietly

 **Sarah** "Yes, I saw them last night… that's you in the pictures, right?"

 **Hanna** nods, looking down and feeling a little embarrassed "Yeah, that's me" she turns her gaze back at her "I'm so sorry about that. I promised you that I was gonna be careful about me and Caleb, but it just happened and I still can't believe it… we were at his friend's house and then a lot of people started to show up and I don't know, things got out of hands and there it was this guy and he just-"

 **Sarah** cuts her off "Hey! it's okay Hanna, calm down" she smiles at her "These things happen, no matter how careful you are, sooner or later, there will be someone with their phone to capture the moment. I mean, we are in 2016! Anyone with a phone can post anything at any time. I knew this could happen, I'm sure that John was aware of that too. So, don't worry. Besides, I don't know why, but the press keeps insisting that there's something between Alison and Caleb. I guess we are only going to have to clarify this misunderstanding without letting people know that it's you in the pictures with Caleb and that's all… maybe John and his team are already figuring this out, I'll stop by his office later to see what they have in mind"

 **Hanna** "You really don't know why the press is talking about Alison and Caleb as a couple? Didn't John tell you?"

 **Sarah** "Don't tell me that this is one of his strategies to promote the show"

 **Hanna** nods "Thought that you were aware of all that, he had a meeting with Caleb, Alison, and her agent last Monday, they agreed that they wouldn't say that they were dating but they wouldn't deny it either"

 **Sarah** "Oh, crap! That man is a pain in the ass!"

Hanna is perplexed, she has never heard something like that from Sarah's mouth.

 **Sarah** "This is not what I want for my show! He should talk to me before taking big decisions like that. The worst part is that I can't get rid of him because the heads of the channel put him to promote the show because he is really good at it and they don't want anyone else!"

Hanna remains silent, she doesn't know what to say.

 **Sarah** "I guess that I have been too much involved in planning the second season with the rest of the writers that I didn't pay enough attention to the rest of the things"

 **Hanna** "We are shooting a second season? Is that already confirmed?"

 **Sarah** nods "Yeah, but I haven't told anyone yet, so plea-"

 **Hanna** interrupts her "I won't say anything"

 **Sarah** "Listen Hanna, thank you for having come to talk to me. I promise, I'll talk to John as soon as possible, because I can't believe what he is doing! I'll set him straight"

 **Hanna** "Caleb is talking to John right now… I think that you should also know that we asked his help to track the pictures, and he did so. He offered something to the person who bought the pictures in exchange for publishing them saying that it was Alison. Caleb and I didn't know that he was gonna do that, we just freaked out and reached out to him. I don't know what was the deal yet, he wanted to talk to Caleb in person"

 **Sarah** "Really? So, Alison's name on those pictures is because of him too? Oh, god! This dude will drive me nuts! That thing about Caleb and Alison might be working now, but what are we gonna do then? I think that the right time to let you and Caleb make your relationship public will be after the mid-season finale and before the second part airs, because Emma will be gone by then. But letting people believe that Alison and Caleb are dating will only make things get confusing and more complicated. I mean, the characters, you, Alison, it will be all mixed-up. I would go talk to John right now, but I have an important meeting in fifteen minutes" she says, checking the time on her wrist watch "I still can't believe this guy! Knowing that you and Caleb are dating, he still takes the risk to invent a romance between him and Alison! What if your face was visible in those pictures that got out yesterday? What a mess it would have been!"

 **Hanna** nods "Yeah, I know. It would have been a huge problem, that's why I came to talk to you… I thought you were aware of all these things and I wanted to apologize to you because Caleb and I almost made a mess"

 **Sarah** "Don't worry, sweetie. No one could blame you or Caleb for what happened. John should have talked to me before taking the decision of using Caleb and Alison as a strategy to get press and I should have been more involved with the present of the show instead of having my mind focused only on the future"

 **Hanna** "I'm worried about Caleb, I mean, how is John gonna do to dissolve this thing about him and Alison without damaging his public image? If they say that Alison is not the girl kissing him in the pictures, people will want to know who is she, they already have shippers as a couple from the real life… and we can't say that it's me"

 **Sarah** "Well, it's clear to me that John doesn't give a shit about Caleb. I'm sure he hasn't even thought about a plan to address the rumor before you two come out as a couple. John is one of those people that only care about their personal successful, he won't have any problem to ruin someone on his way. He is the best at positioning new shows between the most seen, that's what he does. So, he knows that after this first season, the directors of the channel will assign him to another new show and we will have another press officer to deal with all these loose ends that John leaves behind. He doesn't know that I'm planning on allowing you and Caleb to show your relationship after the mid-season finale, he thinks that it will happen after the season finale. Don't worry Hanna, I'm talking to him as soon as possible and I'll make him figure this out the best way possible. We will find a way to get Caleb out of this"

 **Hanna** "Thank you Sarah" she says smiling

 **Sarah** "Please Hanna, it's the least I can do. Thank you for talking to me, I can't believe I was missing all those things" she smiles back "Now if you excuse me, I have to get going"

 **Hanna** "Oh! Yes, sure! I gotta go too" she says, standing up

 **Sarah** stands up as well "I'll stop by the shootings any of these days but we should have a coffee together any time soon as well"

 **Hanna** "Yes, that would be great"

 **Sarah** "Well, see you around then. Thank you again for coming"

 **Hanna** "Oh, Please! Thank you, Sarah! You are such a great person!" she hugs her

 **Sarah** hugs back "You too, sweetie!" she pulls away from the hug "Just keep a secret your relationship with Caleb! There are only eight episodes left before the mid-season finale, and I think that two weeks after that episode you could start showing up in public together as a couple… It would be in ten weeks, more or less… meanwhile be as careful as possible, please!"

 **Hanna** "I will. See you" she says smiling before leaving Sarah's office

/

Meanwhile

Caleb knocks on John's office door

 **John** "Come in"

 **Caleb** gets in the office "Good morning"

 **John** "Good morning. Please, take seat" he says, typing on his laptop without looking up at Caleb

Caleb takes seat on the chair across his desk.

 **John** raises his look from the laptop some seconds later and he finally looks at Caleb "So, as you already know, I want to talk to you about what I have negotiated with my contact from the web site that published the pictures"

Caleb just nods.

 **John** "I made a lot of phone calls on Monday morning trying to get to those pictures and that afternoon my contact called me back saying that he had just bought them and he wanted to know what I was willing to give in exchange for them" he says and then he turns his laptop around, showing him the screen "There are more pictures than those that were published yesterday. Look, these are all of them" he says as he starts to pass the pictures

Caleb observes at the pictures carefully. He can see perfectly the profile of Hanna's face in them. It's clear that she's not Alison, and anyone who saw the pictures could recognize Hanna as well.

 **John** "Yes, that's clearly your girlfriend… let's say that Alison and I just saved your asses"

 **Caleb** "What did you offer him in return?"

 **John** "Tomorrow you and Alison are going to a place that my contact will tell me and they will take photographs of you two as if they had just caught you at kissing… let's say that you will be posing for a photographer but the pictures must appear to be stolen, like spontaneous and your faces have to be fully visible"

 **Caleb** "Well, I won't do that" he says firmly

 **John** "Yes, you will" he stares at him coldly "That was the deal. I had to offer him a better story to tell than just you cheating on Alison with another blonde. That was the story that he was about to publish. So, what's more important than that? Alison! Of course! because she is a very popular celebrity. What did you think I was gonna do when you called me asking for my help? I had to make a favorable settlement for both sides. I wanted to cover up your mess and my contact wanted a good story for his site, so I offered him Alison. And right now the most talked subject about her is her romance with you, which was what my contact asked in exchange. I had a meeting with Alison's agent on Tuesday and he was okay with that. So, I made the deal… I'm the only person who has all the pictures from the party, my contact only kept those pictures where Hanna's face can't be seen"

 **Caleb** "Well, you should have talked to me and Hanna as well before closing the deal. You are gonna have to call your contact and offer him something else because I won't feign a relationship with Alison. That's not what my contract says, that's off the limits. It is not fair to Hanna and me"

 **John** "Do you think that I got where I am in my career by considering other people's thoughts or feelings? You and Hanna have only made my work harder. I don't care about what you think. I also wanted to talk to you about this" he says as he plays a video on his computer

Caleb watches the video. It's from the day before at the coffee shop when he was taking pictures with the girls who had approached him and signing autographs. Almost at the end of the video, it can be heard when a fan asks him if he is dating Alison and his answer "No, we are just friends, that's all"

 **John** "I told you to answer with ambiguous phrases like 'I don't like talking about my private life' or 'we get along very well'. But you just denied it. This video was circling on the social media yesterday, luckily for us it was totally overshadowed by the pictures of you kissing 'Alison'" John closes the laptop lid and then he continues speaking "I didn't want to come to this but since you ignore what I tell you to do, and since you have been quite neglected at hiding your relationship with Hanna, you leave me no choice. No one messes with my work; no one gets in my way. And right now you and Hanna are being a pain in my ass. I can't get rid of Hanna, she is Sarah's favorite and she is so damn good at her job. So, start thinking about breaking up with her. I don't want any picture or video of you two putting in risk my strategies of promotion for the show from now on, and you also better start doing what I tell you to do, or you will face the consequences… she will face the consequences, better said"

 **Caleb** "What the hell? Are you serious? I'm not breaking up with Hanna, that's not happening. And I won't keep going with that farce about me and Alison either, I'm out!"

 **John** "Do whatever you want dude, but I advise you to let her go… one mistake, just one single picture of you two together and I'm gonna ruin her! I'll take those pictures from the party and send them back to my contact, fortunately he didn't know that the girl in the pictures was Hanna Marin, Ashley Marin's daughter or he wouldn't have closed the deal ever. I'll also tell him an interesting story about how she took advantage of who is her mother to get the part in the show as Emma in order to seduce you and steal you from Alison… I could be a very good writer, don't you think? Now, get out of here. I'll call you tomorrow to let you know where you have to go to do the photo shoot with Alison"

 **Caleb** stands up "You can't do that! Sarah won't let you do that to Hanna and it would only be bad press to the show"

 **John** "Sarah has no idea about anything. That woman has her mind in the second season and she has nothing to do with me, I'm here because the heads of the channel want me to work in this show, and they want me because I'm the best and I'm the best because I don't give a fuck about actors' whims. Again, do whatever you want, but just keep in mind that Hanna pays. If you don't go pose with Alison for my contact's photographer, I'll have to give him a better story to make it up to him for not having fulfilled the deal, and that story will be about Hanna Marin. It would be bad press to her, bad press to her mother, and maybe a little to you too, but don't worry about you, because I still need you to have a good reputation, so I'll figure something out to help you out. This kind of handlings are really important in my job, I need to keep a good reputation and I can't lose contacts for not complying with the agreements, I won't get my reputation harmed just because of you, so don't get in my way and Hanna will be safe. Now get out, I have work to do"

 **Caleb** "You can't just blackmail me like that" he opens the door of the office "This won't stay like this"

 **John** "What are you gonna do? No one knows about these extra pictures. It's your word against mine, and guess what? You are just an actor at the beginning of his career and I'm the most successful press officer in the industry, even if someone believes you, they wouldn't go against me. Wake up, dude! The world of television is fierce, no one gives a fuck about anything but their own interests and conveniences. So, don't open your mouth or Hanna's face will be circling on the internet along with an interesting story about her and no one could even know that it was because of me… you don't know who was the guy that took the pictures, you don't know who is my contact and the only copies of the pictures are stored in this pen drive" he says as he unplugs it from his laptop "You won't screw my work"

Caleb storms out of John's office, slamming the door behind him. He feels so angry, frustrated, impotent, because there's nothing he could do to get out of this huge mess.

/

Caleb reaches the parking zone and Hanna's car is no longer there. He checks the time on his phone, she must be on her way to the airport.

He gets in his car and it's there when he breaks down and bursts into tears. He knows what he has to do.

* * *

Sorry for the late! That was the new chapter! Things went really well for Hanna but not for Caleb! Things got complicated for him! Anyway, I hope you liked it!


	31. Chapter 31

Hanna is at the airport waiting for Aria when she spots her coming through the crowd, carrying a suitcase.

 **Aria** "Haaaan!" she says with a huge smile on her face and she leaves her suitcase aside to hug her

 **Hanna** hugs her back "Hey you! I missed you!" she pulls away from the hug "I'm so glad you are here! It's a pity that Ezra couldn't come with you, I'm sure he and Caleb would have gotten along"

 **Aria** purses her lips and nods "Yeah"

 **Hanna** looks at her confused "Is everything okay?" she asks as they start walking out the airport

 **Aria** "Just let's say that Ezra and I aren't at our best… but I don't wanna talk about that right now… How have you been? Thought you were going to come with Caleb! I really wanna meet him!"

 **Hanna** smiles "Yeah, well… he had to take care of something, he will be at the shooting later, are you coming with me to the TV studios, right?"

 **Aria** "Yeah, sure" she smiles back

They reach Hanna's car and after getting the suitcase into the trunk, they get in the car.

Aria stares at Hanna as she starts the car.

 **Hanna** feels Aria's eyes on her "What?"

 **Aria** "I don't know how to ask you this… but… What the hell are those pictures of Caleb about? It's you the girl with him, right?"

 **Hanna** sighs "Yeah, it's me… at least you are asking me what happened, unlike my mom who just assumed the worst because she just doesn't stop misjudging Caleb" she says as she starts driving out the airport

 **Aria** "You have to understand her, Han… she is your mom, she doesn't know Caleb yet, and she has been protecting you from the press since you were born. Put yourself in her place, the only thing that she knows for sure is that this actor that you are dating now is exposing you to all those things that she has been keeping you away from. If you are an anonymous person who can live her life normally, that is thanks to her"

 **Hanna** "I know, I'm gonna call her later, I haven't had the time to talk to her yet… just please don't call Caleb 'this actor' anymore"

 **Aria** laughs "Sorry"

 **Hanna** "Well, so… yes, I'm the blonde kissing him in the pictures. That's what he is taking care of right now… he is at a meeting with the press officer of the show. The pictures were taken last Saturday….."

Hanna tells Aria the whole story about the pictures during the ride to her apartment.

/

That afternoon.

Caleb gets on set after having gotten dressed for his scene when the previous scene is still being shot. He looks around and he spots Hanna standing next to Maggie. He walks toward her and stands behind her back, he wraps his arms around her, hugging her from behind, and he presses a kiss on her cheek.

Hanna smiles widely and turns her face to the side, looking for a kiss and Caleb meets his lips with hers in a tender kiss. Then he rests his chin on her shoulder as they watch the rest of the scene that is being shot between Olivia and Toby.

Caleb closes his eyes at some point and he focuses his attention on her, it feels so good holding her between his arms. He takes some deep breaths just to smell her rich scent. Then he opens his eyes again and lifts his chin from her shoulder to take a look of her perfect face, she is so fucking beautiful, he is gonna miss her like hell. He kisses her cheek once more and then he sticks his face to hers, pressing their cheeks together and he turns his gaze back toward the scene that is being played.

After the director yells "done", Hanna turns around and smiles at him.

 **Hanna** "I was waiting for you" she takes his face in her hands and she kisses him again, although it's another short kiss because she doesn't forget the fact that they are at work

 **Caleb** "You are so beautiful" he says being serious when they pull away and he kisses her forehead

 **Hanna** chuckles "What was that for?"

 **Caleb** "I love you" he says, still talking seriously

 **Hanna** "I love you too, but you are freaking me out, is everything okay?" she says confused

 **Caleb** nods "So, where's your friend, babe?" he says, changing the subject and taking her hand

 **Hanna** "She went for a coffee with Spencer, they are like two addicted fans of coffee"

Caleb smiles slightly and then he stares into her eyes.

 **Hanna** "Seriously, Caleb! Stop that! You are freaking me out"

 **Caleb** "Stop what? I'm doing nothing"

 **Hanna** "Yes, you are acting weird… are you okay?" she squeezes their joined hands "This is about your meeting with John? What did he tell you about our pictures?"

 **Spencer** interrupts them "We are back!" she says

Hanna and Caleb turn their gazes toward them. He has never been so glad that their conversation is interrupted like he is now.

 **Hanna** smiles "Caleb, this is Aria, and Aria, this is Caleb"

 **Aria** smiles "Nice to finally meet you Caleb, I've heard a lot about you"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Nice to meet you too, Aria" he says, smiling at her

 **Hanna** looks at him "Babe, you haven't gotten your make-up done yet!"

 **Aria** laughs "Okay, that is something I have never thought I was gonna hear from you"

Everybody laughs.

 **Hanna** releases his hand "Go, Caleb"

 **Caleb** "Fine" he presses a kiss on her temple and then he starts to walk away

 **Aria** "He looks cute on television, but he is even cuter in person. I'm glad for you" she says to Hanna when he is a little far away

 **Hanna** smiles "Yeah, he is so cute" she says as she watches him walk away

/

After wrapping, Caleb approaches Hanna who is delivering the call sheets for the next day to the crew.

 **Caleb** "Babe, what are you and Aria doing tonight? Are you going out for dinner, for a drink, or something like that?" he asks, since it's Friday and he guesses that they have made plans. He wants to talk to her as soon as possible but he doesn't want to ruin her night with her friend either

 **Hanna** "No, we are just having dinner at my place, she is tired from the trip and things between her and Ezra aren't too well, she is not in the mood to go out… we might go out for dinner tomorrow… so, since we are not going out, would you like to join us for dinner?" she gets closer to him and she strokes his hair "We need to talk, I want to know what John told you and Sarah told me some interesting things that I would like to share with you as well"

Caleb sighs and looks down.

 **Hanna** "You have to tell me something I won't like to hear, right?"

 **Caleb** looks back at her "Yes… I'm not having dinner with you, I just want to talk. I can stop by after dinner if that's okay with you"

 **Hanna** "Okay. Text me" she only says and then she is about to walk away to keep delivering the call sheets but he stops her

 **Caleb** "Wait" he says as he takes her by her waist and pulls her closer to him

He leans in and kisses her, knowing that it could be their last kiss, so he really wants to enjoy it, but Hanna just kisses him back icily for a couple of seconds and walks away.

/

That night.

After having dinner, Hanna and Aria are sitting on her couch, they are just talking.

 **Aria** "Well, so I didn't even say good bye to him before coming here" she says, with watery eyes "This trip was supposed to help us to sort things out between us, it was to spend some time together because we are too busy with our jobs that we barely see each other, and then he comes out with this deadline that he must to meet with and tells me that he would catch up with me in Las Vegas"

Aria starts weeping, so Hanna gets closer to her and she hugs her from the side.

 **Aria** rests her head on Hanna's shoulder "I haven't answered his calls… I don't know what to do. I love him so much, but he really screwed it up. I don't know if I still want to take this trip with him"

 **Hanna** "I think you should call him… talk to him and then you can decide what you want to do. You can stay here as long as you want, but talk to him"

 **Aria** "Yeah, I'm gonna call him… I hate being like this with him" she wipes her tears

 **Hanna** 's phone buzzes, so she grabs it "It's Caleb, he's coming over to talk" she sighs "I have the feeling that I'm gonna end up shedding tears just like you"

 **Aria** "Why? You told me that you were in a good place after having that talk the other day"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, but you never know what is going to happen when the decisions in your relationship are not only taken by you and your partner but also by other people"

 **Aria** "Sounds frustrating"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, it is"

/

Some minutes later, Caleb arrives. So, Aria gets in the guest room to call Ezra and they get in Hanna's room to talk. They take seat on the edge of her bed.

 **Hanna** looks at him with concern "Please, just tell me what's going on"

 **Caleb** takes her hand in his "You know how much I love you, right?" he says, looking down at their hands as he strokes her palm

 **Hanna** "Caleb, please! You are freaking me out"

Caleb looks up and they stare at each other until he speaks again.

 **Caleb** "We can't be together anymore"

 **Hanna** "What? Why she says confused, she can't believe what she just heard. She knew they wouldn't talk about anything good, but she wasn't expecting something like that at all

 **Caleb** sighs "I can't be with you right now, Han"

 **Hanna** "What are you saying, Caleb? What do you mean? Why? This is about your meeting with John? What did he say to you?"

 **Caleb** "I just can't do this anymore… I can't keep hurting you, I have to let you go"

 **Hanna** "Caleb! What the hell? What are you talking about?" she says and her eyes become watery

 **Caleb** "I have to feign a relationship with Alison. I have a photo shoot with her tomorrow, it was what John offered to his contact in exchange for linking Alison's name to our pictures. And I know I told you I wouldn't do something like that, I told you that I would say no, but I can't! I just can't get out of this shit, so I'm taking you out of this because I don't want you to be involved in all this mess, not anymore"

 **Hanna** "That's not your decision, it's mine. And I choose you no matter what" she says, starting to weep "And you don't have to pretend that you are dating Alison, I talked to Sarah, she didn't know about all that stupid thing about you two and she said she would talk to John and make him end with the rumor"

 **Caleb** "There's nothing she could do, Hanna! John has the authority to do whatever he wants. And being honest, I don't care about that, I don't give a shit, he can use me, but I don't want you to be in the middle of all this. I made my decision, I won't hurt you anymore. This is not what I want for us! Look at you, you are crying!"

 **Hanna** "Of course I'm crying, Caleb! Are you kidding me? You are breaking up with me for no good reason. You say you don't wanna hurt me anymore, guess what? You are hurting me more than ever with this" she says crying harder

 **Caleb** "I do have a reason, Hanna. This might hurt you so much now, but you will be better without me and all the crap that comes with me. I have been so selfish. I should have done this at the very first moment when John told me to keep our relationship a secret" he says as some tears run down his cheeks as well "But I kept you anyway, knowing it wasn't fair to you"

 **Hanna** is a mess of tears by now "No, baby! It was my choice, I chose to support you and I'm still willing to do so as long as it's necessary" she wraps her arms around his neck and she pulls him into a hug "Just ten weeks more, Sarah told me that it would be the time… ten weeks Caleb, and then we won't have to hide our love anymore"

 **Caleb** wraps his arms around her too, holding her really tight "I can't, baby" he kisses her cheek and then he remains there, with his face on her cheek

They both are weeping, feeling each other's warm breath as their tears keep wetting their cheeks. At some point, Hanna speaks again.

 **Hanna** "You can't wait ten weeks but you still can leave me?"

 **Caleb** moves his face away from hers to look at her "That's not what I said. You say that you are supporting me, but this is more than that, this is more than just being supporting me. How many times have I gotten you crying because of me or something related to me just this week? I'm making you unhappy, this is not what I want for us, this is not the relationship that I want. You deserve something so much better than this. I'm not treating you as you deserve, I'm not giving you the place that you should occupy in my life. I have been so selfish. I should treat you like my priority, because I love you… but in this moment I can't do that, because it's not up to me… I'm kind of a slave of that freaking contract, I can't make my own decisions. So, I have to let you go. Believe me, this is the best for you"

Caleb releases her from his embrace and then he takes her arms off his neck. He stands up from the bed.

 **Hanna** "You can't decide it on your own, you can't decide what is the best for me! That's my choice, you can't take that away from me. You have to pretend a relationship with Alison? Okay, then I'm supporting you with that too… everyone was already talking about you two as a couple anyway"

She takes his hand and she tries to pull down from it to make him sit back next to her, but he takes his hand away from hers.

 **Caleb** "What I'm supposed to do, Hanna? Go out with Alison and kiss her in public to get photographed with her, and then I come to your place and we keep going on with our secret relationship like if everything were okay? Knowing that you are dying inside but you pretend to be fine, just to "support" my acting career? No way! I'm not doing that to you! I made my decision"

 **Hanna** "Really? You are just leaving me? After all we went through, you are just giving up on us that easily?"

Caleb doesn't answer, he isn't even looking at her by now. He takes some steps toward the door.

 **Hanna** "You are being selfish now, you know? If you leave me now, then don't come back, because I won't give us a second chance if you don't fight for us now"

 **Caleb** opens the door and looks at her with his face full of tears "This is probably the most selfless thing I've ever done in my entire life" he says and walks away from her

/

Caleb is about to leave Hanna's apartment when he hears some noises coming from the kitchen. He supposes that's Aria, so he goes there.

 **Caleb** "Hey" he says, coming through the kitchen door

 **Aria** turns around with a glass of water in her hand "Hey, Caleb... Do you want something to drink?"

 **Caleb** "No, thanks… I was leaving…"

 **Aria** "Okay, then… are you okay?"

 **Caleb** "May I ask you a favor?"

 **Aria** "What is it?" she asks although she barely knew him that day and she doesn't know what she could do for him

 **Caleb** "Listen, I know you barely know me and you might never like me after this, but… I had to break up with Hanna"

Aria doesn't answer, she keeps staring at him waiting for him to go on.

 **Caleb** "And I just need to know that she will be okay. I'm glad you are here for her… Could I please give you my phone number? And could I get yours so I can know if she is okay?"

 **Aria** places her glass of water on the kitchen countertop and she grabs her phone that was placed there too "Look… You can give me your number" she hands him her phone "But I don't think I should be talking to you behind her back, even if it's only about how she is doing… So, add your number on my phone, just in case. I promise I'll reach out if she needs anything but she will be okay, don't worry... I'm here, she's my best friend"

 **Caleb** takes her phone "Thank you, Aria" he starts to type on her phone and when he is done, he hands it back to her "Please, be sure she doesn't overwork, because that's what she does when she is sad to keep her mind busy, just keep her away from her laptop… and make sure she sleeps at night… do not hesitate to contact me if she needs anything, at any time… I love her, it's not like I'm just breaking up with her because I didn't want to be with her anymore"

 **Aria** "Why are you leaving her then? I don't get it… she was so happy with you, believe me… she never talked to me about anyone as she does about you" she says, causing him to smile slightly "She really loves you, I know she does and -" she shuts her mouth abruptly and bites her bottom lip "Fuck, you shouldn't tell this kind of things to your best friend's ex" she says then

The slight smile on Caleb's face disappears at hearing the word 'ex'. It's feels like a punch right on his heart. That word just brought him down to the reality that he won't be more than just an ex in Hanna's life from now on.

 **Caleb** "It's okay… I know she loves me, as much as I love her" he says sadly "I can't tell you what's really going on… I'm trying to protect her from something, that's all. But she doesn't know, just please don't tell her because she will want to know and it's safer this way"

 **Aria** "Okay, we should stop talking now, I'm breaking too many friendship's rules. Keeping a secret from her is the last I want to do. I just can't"

 **Caleb** "Please Aria, don't tell her. I'm really trying to do the best for her, help me to protect her… you don't even know what is it, so it's not like you are keeping something from her. You know how stubborn she is, if she knows that there's something else, she won't stop until finding out and I really want to keep her away from this"

 **Aria** nods "Okay then" she looks at him with concern "So bad is that?"

 **Caleb** "Don't worry, she will be okay, she's safe. I promise"

Aria still seems to be worried, so he continues talking.

 **Caleb** "Really, don't worry, it's not like her life could be in danger or something like that… Let's say that this has to do with the overexposure to the press that I'm having at this moment and the unscrupulous dude that is in charge of that"

 **Aria** "Okay… I get it now" she nods, and she seems to be more calm "Why don't you talk to Ashley? Maybe she can help you with that matter, she has always been protecting Hanna from the press"

 **Caleb** "I don't know… Hanna hasn't introduced us and I don't think it would be right. I also know that she doesn't like me for her"

 **Aria** "She doesn't know you yet, Caleb. And all she wants is the same as you; she only tries to protect Hanna from press. She will be more than okay with helping you with that. Wouldn't you try to talk to her if that means a chance to stay with Hanna?"

 **Caleb** "Of course I would… I just don't think she could help me with this and I'm not taking any chances. In this moment, the safer way to protect Hanna is keeping her away from me, I won't put Hanna in risk just to take a chance to stay with her"

 **Aria** smiles at him "You really love her"

 **Caleb** "Of course I do"

In that moment, Hanna gets in the kitchen as well. She's puffy-eyed and her cheeks are still wet by her tears.

 **Hanna** "You are still here?" she says coldly, looking at him, and then she turns her gaze to Aria "Why are you even talking to him?" she says, wiping her tears

 **Caleb** "Sorry, I'm leaving now" he says sadly

 **Hanna** "Get the hell out of here!" she yells as the tears start to escape from her eyes again

Caleb exits the kitchen to leave her apartment and Aria approaches Hanna and they hug.

 **Hanna** "What did he tell you?" she asks as they hug

 **Aria** "Nothing… he just wanted you to be okay… don't be that harsh with him"

 **Hanna** pulls away from the hug "What? Are you seriously defending him? You don't even know him!"

 **Aria** "Of course I'm not! It's just that it seemed like he didn't want to leave you, that's all… he was sad too, and he seems a nice guy"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, well, he just broke my heart, but you can date him if you like him that much"

 **Aria** "Hanna! You are being ridiculous! I was just-" She starts to say annoyed but she cuts herself off at seeing the mess of tears that Hanna is at that moment, so she slows down "Never mind, come here" she hugs her again

 **Hanna** hugs her back "I'm sorry, I don't even know why I said that"

 **Aria** "It's okay Han… I know you are hurt"

/

Some minutes later, Hanna is lying on her stomach in her bed. She is weeping in silence and Aria is sitting on the bed next to her, rubbing her back while watching TV, although she isn't paying too much attention to the TV.

 **Aria** grabs her phone and she starts typing on it "Caleb! It's me, Aria. You have my phone number now, feel free to text me. Hanna is obviously hurt and sad, but I think she will be okay. Think again about what I told you about talking to Ashley, I could help you with that if you want" and she sends the text, because she regrets not having given him her phone number

 **Caleb** texts back "Thank you Aria. I'm glad you are there for her. I still think that this is the best for now, but I'll let you know if I change my mind. Thank you again"

* * *

Don't hate me! haha... I know this chapter was sad, but trust me, I love Haleb as much as you do :) be patient!


	32. Chapter 32

Monday morning.

Hanna is at the make-up trailer with Luke when Spencer shows up over there.

 **Spencer** "Hey, Han… Where is Caleb? He should be here by now"

 **Hanna** lifts her gaze from the call sheet that she has in her hands to look at her "I don't know… do I look like his mother?" she says, raising her eyebrows but she completely regrets saying that, given the situation that Caleb hasn't a mom. But she turns her gaze back to her papers as if she couldn't care less about him

 **Spencer** "No, but you do look like his girlfriend"

 **Hanna** "Not anymore" she says as if it were no big deal and then she gets out of the trailer

Spencer follows her and they start to walk to the set.

 **Spencer** "What happened, Han?"

 **Hanna** "He left me" she says just like that

 **Spencer** "Did you fight?"

Hanna shakes her head.

 **Spencer** "So?"

 **Hanna** "I don't really wanna talk about this, I don't care, it's the past"

Spencer gives her an odd look, not believing what she just said, but Hanna just ignores her and approaches Maggie starting a conversation with her. Spencer leaves the set to get back at the make-up trailer.

/

Caleb is getting out of his car at the TV Studio's parking zone when he gets a text from Aria.

 **Aria** "Hi, Caleb! I'm at the airport, Hanna dropped me here on her way to work. She's okay, I wouldn't leave her alone otherwise. But just be careful because she is still hurt and even though she pretends to be completely fine, she is not. So be patient with her because she could be a little harsh towards you"

 **Caleb** texts back "Thank you Aria, I'm glad she's okay. Have a nice trip"

/

Hanna is still on set when Spencer comes back followed by Luke and Caleb for the first scene of the day.

 **Caleb** approaches Hanna who is typing on her phone "Hey"

 **Hanna** "Hey" she says without looking up at him

There is an awkward silent after that so Caleb speaks again.

 **Caleb** "How are you doing?"

 **Hanna** looks at him this time "I'm fine. You should go there, Luke is ready to start the rehearsal" she says, looking at the scenography

Caleb has a sad look on his face, but he nods and walks away.

When the rehearsal starts, Paul approaches Hanna.

 **Paul** "Hey, Hanna! Do you have a minute? We are running out of some stuff like tape, adapters and other things…"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, sure… let's make a list so I can send it to Josh to make the order from the office… come with me"

They get to one side of the set. She places her papers on a table and she bends over the table to write as Paul dictates her all the things that they need to work.

Caleb realizes about that, so he stares at them from where he is. Paul is checking out her cleavage while biting his bottom lip as she writes down and that situation is driving Caleb crazy, he just wants to go and put Paul back in his place, but he can't go and make a scene… he just wishes that Hanna were more aware of that kind of things, or at least pay more attention when it comes to Paul.

 **Luke** "Hey dude!" he elbows him to get his attention "Your line!"

 **Caleb** "Sorry" he turns his gaze to him "What did you say?"

When they finish shooting their scene, Hanna is no longer there. Caleb heads to his dressing room.

/

Hanna knocks on Alison's door.

 **Alison** "I'm almost ready" she yells from the inside

 **Hanna** "Okay. I'll be here"

Caleb shows up over there and he approaches her.

 **Caleb** "Can I talk to you?"

 **Hanna** "Only about work" she answers indifferently

 **Caleb** "Okay… if you put it that way… There is a coworker of yours that is not behaving properly with you. So, I advise you, from my place as another coworker, to pay more attention when you are with him"

 **Hanna** "Seriously, Caleb?" she says and rolls her eyes, knowing about what he is talking about "Fuck off! you left me, you are not allowed to intrude in my life that way anymore… you know what? You just don't even talk to me about work either, if you need anything just talk to Spencer. Now go and get changed for your scene, please"

 **Caleb** snorts "This is not about jealousy, Hanna. I'm trying to make you aware of the fact that Paul is a pig. So next time, make sure he is looking at your face and not at your cleavage" he says, annoyed "I won't have any problem to put him back in his place if you don't do that yourself"

 **Hanna** "What? Stop fucking with me, Caleb! That's not your business. Why do you even care?" she says annoyed too "I'm no longer your girlfriend, get over it!" she yells at him

 **Caleb** "What does it have to do with this? I don't care if you are my girlfriend or not, it doesn't change anything, it's just a word. You don't stop loving someone, or caring about someone just because you are no longer together. I love you and I care about you, so you get over it because I won't stop looking after you" he says and he turns around to go to his dressing room

 **Hanna** "No! You get over it! It was your freaking decision, not mine! So, get out of my life!" she yells back, very angrily

After Caleb gets in his dressing room, Hanna starts to weep. A few tears begin running down her face. Damn, she has been trying to hold herself together since she got to work and now her feelings are winning the battle… but she doesn't allow herself to break down, she wipes her tears and takes some deep breaths trying to calm down.

Alison gets out of her dressing room and Hanna is really sure that she is gonna say something to annoy her, since there's no way she wouldn't have heard all the yelling between her and Caleb. But to her surprise, it doesn't happen.

 **Alison** looks at her "Do I have to go to the trailer or they are touching up my make-up at the set?"

 **Hanna** "Let's go to the set"

/

Lunch break.

Caleb, Alison and Luke are wrapped so they leave the TV studios.

 **Spencer** goes up to Hanna "Han! I have to talk to you! I have some juicy information for you!"

 **Hanna** smiles at her "Okay"

 **Spencer** "Come with me, let's go have lunch at Toby's dressing room so we can talk… he's not coming until the end of the break" she says as she takes Hanna by her arm

/

They get in Toby's dressing room some minutes later.

 **Hanna** "Okay, start talking!"

 **Spencer** "Well… Sarah and John had a huge argument last Friday afternoon. He also tendered his resignation to the channel, but they didn't take his resignation, they also offered him more money to stay until the end of the season" she says as both of them sit down on the couch

 **Hanna** "Really? Who told you that?"

 **Spencer** "Josh! He could hear all the yelling between John and Sarah from his office and then he also learned about John's attempted to quit his job, you know how quick news spread around the office"

 **Hanna** "So, Josh could hear why they were arguing?"

 **Spencer** nods "That's the interesting part for you… they were arguing about the way that John chose to address the entire thing about Caleb and Alison, Sarah was furious"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I went to talk to Sarah that morning and she wasn't aware of all of that… I kind of brought her up to date and Caleb went to talk to John as well that morning"

 **Spencer** "Well, it's all a mess… I don't know what is gonna happen"

 **Hanna** sighs and looks at Spencer "Caleb left me because he has to pretend to be dating Alison" she says sadly

 **Spencer** "Really? He left you because of that? It's the same, everyone except from the people that know about you two was talking about them as a couple anyway"

 **Hanna** "No, that's what I told him… but he told me that he has to start going out with her in public now"

 **Spencer** "What's wrong with Caleb? Why would he do such a thing? John can't force him to do something like that and by what Josh said to me, Sarah is not okay with that at all"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, but he made a deal with the guy who published our pictures from the party, he published them saying that it was Alison in exchange for some exclusive photos of them together"

 **Spencer** "Well, maybe he doesn't have to do that, I mean, if Sarah is in disagreement I don't think John could keep going with that… she is the executive producer after all"

 **Hanna** "I hope so… I want to get back with Caleb" she says with watery eyes

 **Spencer** smiles at her and she places a hand on her shoulder "I'm sure he wants the same, don't worry, everything will get back to normal"

/

Lunch break is over so everyone gets back to work. Hanna gets on set.

 **Maggie** approaches Hanna "Han, can I see you for a moment?"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, sure" she says and they walk out the set

 **Maggie** "Sarah just called me… she wants you to go there to the production offices, she needs to talk to you"

 **Hanna** "Okay then… did she tell you when?"

 **Maggie** "Right now, just take your stuff and go… she is sending Josh here to cover for you at the shootings for the rest of the day"

 **Hanna** "Oh, okay… So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then"

 **Maggie** smiles at her "See you tomorrow Han!"

/

Hanna knocks at the door when she reaches Sarah's office.

 **Sarah** "Come in"

 **Hanna** gets in "Hi, Sarah!"

 **Sarah** "Hey Hanna, please, take seat… give me a minute, I'm finishing something" she says, turning her gaze back to her computer

Hanna sits down on the chair across her desk. Some minutes later, Sarah stands up from her chair.

 **Sarah** "Let's go"

 **Hanna** stands up and looks at her confused "Where are we going?"

 **Sarah** "Sorry, I didn't tell you… we are having a meeting with John, Alison, her agent, and Caleb"

 **Hanna** "Oh, okay"

/

Hanna and Sarah get in the meeting room. There's a long table with several chairs along it. Alison and her agent are already there.

They take seat after greeting them.

Caleb arrives a few minutes later and he takes seat next to Sarah after greeting everyone as well. Hanna is sitting next to Sarah too, but on the other side.

And the last to arrive is John.

 **Sarah** starts talking now that they are all present "Well, as you all already know, we have been having some differences of opinion about how to handle some issues regarding the press. So, we are here to reach an agreement taking into consideration the best for the show both short term and long term, along with certain personal situations that we can't ignore" she says, starting the meeting

John sits back, resting his back on the backrest of the chair and he stares at Caleb. He takes his hand in his pocket and then he places his pen drive on the table, without saying a word. Caleb immediately gets the message, that's the pen drive where his pictures with Hanna are stored. It's clear that John is pressuring him, so he has to be careful about what he says.

 **Sarah** "We have to end the rumor about Alison and Caleb, but we must be careful with the way we choose to do so"

 **John** "I don't think that's the best… I think we should keep going with that, we need people to talk about them and I also think we should give them something else to talk about, just a rumor is not enough at this point, it's been more than a week since the rumor started, we need some photographic material now… just some pictures of them together, it won't cause any harm"

 **Sarah** "We already talked about this on Friday, John! The purpose of this meeting was to find a way to end the rumor!" she says annoyed to him

 **John** sits up straight and shrugs "Well, I changed my mind" he says in an arrogant way that annoys Sarah even more "Why don't we listen to what the rest has to say?" He takes the pen drive that he has placed on the table some seconds earlier and he starts to play with it by passing it between his fingers as he stares at Caleb "Caleb, what do you think?"

 **Caleb** "I'm willing to do the best for the show, no matter what" he just says

 **John** "So, that means that you wouldn't have any problem with posing for some photos with Alison, right?" he says and raises an eyebrow

Caleb just nods and Sarah and Hanna look at him surprised and confused, they can't believe what he just said.

 **John** smiles cockily and then he turns his gaze toward Alison's agent "Sir, what do you have to say about all this?"

 **Alison's agent** "Well, I don't see any problem, I find no reason not to do that. It could be good press to Alison, as long as Caleb's relationship with Hanna doesn't come to light. That would be a problem"

John gives a sharp look to Caleb.

 **Caleb** "That's not a problem, Hanna and I are no longer together" he says with a lump in his throat

Hanna can't believe what she just heard and her eyes become watery, she doesn't even want to look at him because she knows that if she does so, she would break down right there.

John takes the pen drive and he puts it back in his pocket.

 **Sarah** "No! I couldn't be in more disagreement with this! It wouldn't make any sense; they would have to feign a break up then, and that can't be good in any way"

 **John** "Both parts agree with me Sarah! There is nothing else to discuss about"

 **Sarah** "Well, we haven't heard what Hanna thinks yet"

 **John** laughs "Yeah, well, I find really relevant the opinion of a production assistant" he says in an ironic tone "I don't even know what she is doing here at the first place"

 **Caleb** "Hey, slow down, man. You don't have to be rude"

 **Sarah** "Exactly, thank you Caleb" she gives him a look of approval and then she continues "I want to know what she thinks, she is my best assistant and she knows pretty much about press" she smiles at Hanna "So, what do you have to say, Hanna?"

 **Hanna** "I really don't know" she just says and looks down, trying to hold back her tears "I don't have an opinion about this"

Caleb really wants to send everything to hell and just go and hold her between his arms, but he can't. He is staring at Hanna wishing he could do something to comfort her when Alison's voice interrupts his thoughts.

 **Alison** "Nobody is gonna ask me what I think?" she says annoyed "I won't do this. I'm done. I won't feign a relationship with Caleb. I don't give a fuck about anything, just find a way to address the rumor" she says standing up from her chair and then she looks at her agent "You better fix this or you will be fired!" she walks to the door "I'm out of here"

 **Alison's agent** looks at her really confused "Thought you wanted this"

 **Alison** "Not anymore" she says as she exits the room

 **Sarah** smiles "Well, now we can start to find the best strategy to make them look back as good friends or just co-stars getting along. That was what this meeting was for at the first place" she turns her gaze to Hanna "Han, you can go now, sweetie. Thank you for coming"

 **Hanna** stands up "It's okay" she forces a smile "See you" she just says and rushes out

 **Sarah** "So, first of all, they are gonna start to say that they are just friends… and then I think Alison could start to suggest that she is seeing someone, people is gonna take it more easily if it's her the one who is seeing someone else"

 **John** "Last time I checked it, it was my job managing the actors and their public images" he says annoyed to Sarah

 **Sarah** "Last time I checked it, you were making a mess" she says back, annoyed too

 **Caleb** interrupts them "May I go out for a moment?"

 **Sarah** nods "Of course, Caleb"

 **Caleb** "Thanks, I'll be right back" he says and he gets out the meeting room

Caleb rushes out the building, he really hopes he can reach Hanna before she leaves. He gets to the parking lot and luckily for him, her car is still there. He approaches her car and when he is close enough, he sees her inside. She is leaning over the steering wheel, crying. He knocks on the window to get her attention.

Hanna raises her head to look at him. She is a mess of tears. She lowers the window of the car.

 **Hanna** "What do you want?" she says angrily

What does he want? He wants to hold her, kiss her and he also wants to get back with her for sure. But he can't. He doesn't even know what to say, all that he wanted was to reach her and now there he is, standing there like an idiot and he doesn't even know what to say or do.

 **Hanna** sees the uncertain on his face so she slows down "Caleb?" she says calmer, bringing him back from his thoughts

 **Caleb** "I just wanted to apologize to you, I didn't mean to be that insensitive in there at the meeting"

Hanna was expecting something other than just a stupid apology. She raises back the window of the car and then she drives away, leaving Caleb standing there, at the middle of the parking lot.

/

Caleb gets back at the meeting and he sits back on his chair. He doesn't pay too much attention to what Sarah, John and Alison's agent are discussing about, his mind is still with Hanna and how she just left.

The meeting ends. They have agreed to finish with the rumor as soon as possible but in a gradual way to keep up appearances as Sarah commanded. John doesn't seem satisfied at all with that, not because he really thought that faking a relationship between Alison and Caleb were that necessary, but because he can't stand the fact that Sarah won the tug of war and his ego is hurt. And Alison's agent is just happy that he can keep his job.

Alison's agent leaves the place right after the meeting ends and Sarah and John go back to their offices to get back to work. Caleb is about to leave when he realizes that now that the thing with Alison is finished, he just needs to get that fucking pen drive to be able to get back with Hanna, so he decides to make a stop at John's office.

 **Caleb** just gets in the office without knocking at the door "Give me those pictures of Hanna and me. I want them"

 **John** laughs and looks at him "Those are really cute pictures, aren't they? I can make you a copy if you want to print some to place them on your bedside table so you can remember your ex-girlfriend" he says, teasing him

 **Caleb** gets annoyed, he approaches John's desk and places his hands on it, leaning forward to look right at his face "Very funny! Give me that freaking pen drive! It is useless to you now that the thing about Alison and me is over"

 **John** "It seems that you did not understand what I explained to you the other day… Slow down and take seat, I'm gonna have to explain it to you all over again"

 **Caleb** "You can't use those pictures against Hanna anymore because there's nothing wrong with them"

 **John** "Sit down" he says, ignoring what Caleb just said and typing on his laptop

Caleb takes seat on the chair across his desk.

 **John** "See" he says as he turns around his laptop to show him some pictures on the screen. In those photos, Hanna is dancing with Noel Kahn, with their bodies very close to each other in a sensual way

 **Caleb** chuckles "Do you want to turn me against Hanna?" he shakes his head while biting his bottom lip "Those pictures are old, they are from before we started dating and I know when and where they were taken because I was there too, she went with me to that party… How did you get them?"

 **John** "These Hollywood parties are great makers of scandals, I always send someone to this kind of parties just to take pictures for me… anyway, of course that it wasn't my intention to turn you against Hanna, let's say that I've already used these pictures with that purpose before, but with another person… it doesn't take a genius to realize who I'm talking about…"

 **Caleb** "Alison? What does she have to do with this?"

 **John** "Guess who was fooling around with Noel Kahn back then?"

 **Caleb** "You are a son of a bitch" Caleb realizes now why Alison hates Hanna that much

 **John** smiles arrogantly "I just know pretty well how to use everything to my advantage" he turns his laptop back to him "And I know exactly how girls work. Alison wasn't that much interested in Noel until she learned about him and Hanna, she wasn't even in a formal relationship with him, but girls get possessive when another girl appears, plus Alison just can't stand Hanna and it has been that way even before I showed her the pictures… What I'm trying to show you it's that secrets are the most valuable tools of my profession, knowing secrets about others is what increases your power… Alison would probably have accepted to get photographed with you in order to start the rumor about you two anyway because she loves being the limelight, but by using these pictures, I gave her a reason, a motivation" he smiles cockily "Alison is a bitch, what could be better than giving her a reason to want revenge? I convinced her to give Hanna a taste of her own medicine… So, I'm not giving you your pictures with Hanna, because I still can use them, I don't know how, I don't know when, I'll just keep them… besides she is Ashley Marin's daughter! And just because of that, she could be a great way to get press if that is necessary later. She played a role on the show and she is from the production team, anyone could be interested in publishing something about her, it's not all about you Caleb. If she had been kissing any anonymous guy in those pictures, I would have been interested in them the same way, because she is the point of interest, and especially now that we are dissolving the rumor about you and Alison, that was a great strategy of promotion, it's a pity that Sarah couldn't see that. Anyway, if I were to use the pictures, the story wouldn't be about her stealing you from Alison anymore, so, don't worry… I could use them along with the ones of her with Noel and the headline could be 'Ashley Marin's daughter killing it in Hollywood' it would be great! Anyway, you are lucky, if it weren't for what happened to Alison last Saturday at that photo shoot where I sent you, I would have had to use Hanna's story to make it up to my contact for breaking the deal since Sarah just screwed my work. You will get this pen drive in some months when I leave this show's press department. Now please, just get out of here and next time you come over just be sure to have been cited first"

 **Caleb** "What happened to Alison was your fault! That was your responsibility! You shouldn't have just sent us to a place for a photo shoot without having checked who those people were before! You are lucky I got there just in time or you would have had a huge problem. And you are also lucky that she hasn't talked about that with anyone here yet"

 **John** "And she won't" he smiles arrogantly "Let's say that I've got something to keep her mouth shut as well. Not for nothing I'm the best" he raises his eyebrows "Please, just get out, Caleb. And be sure not to get in my way for Hanna's sake. Have a nice day"

 **Caleb** "Don't you dare to use Hanna!"

 **John** "Or what?"

 **Caleb** "Well" he stands up from the chair "I'm gonna get back with her and I'll post a picture kissing her any of these days, so you can put that pen drive in your ass because those pictures will be useless after I tell everyone that she's my girlfriend… I don't give a fuck about anything, I don't care about my contract, you can fire me or whatever… just start to make a casting of actors to find someone who looks like me to play my character on the second season and go explain to Sarah why she has lost one of her main actors"

 **John** "Nice try… first of all, I really doubt Hanna would get back with you after your behavior at the meeting, you were an ass… and even if she does so, she won't let you post a picture like that knowing that it goes against what Sarah wants, even if you explain to her what is going on, and all that I told you, she wouldn't do that because she is smart enough to know that it would be stupid and it would carry you two a lot of problems, especially for your careers… and she would rather be used for press before you lose your part on the show, and you know that better than anyone… but go ahead, talk to Hanna and maybe tomorrow she could be talking about her private life on a gossip TV show by her own decision just to stop you from doing something stupid"

Caleb remains silent. He knows that John is right, he won't be able to get back with Hanna without telling her everything that is going on, and Hanna won't want to make their relationship public after all that mess. He knows that her priority is her job and she won't let Sarah down. And he also knows that Hanna loves him just as much as he loves her and that she would let John use her for press by telling to the media that she's Ashley Marin's daughter before putting at risk his part on the show.

 **John** "Let's do this… you won't get back with Hanna for now, and I won't use all these pictures against her either… the show is doing pretty well in ratings, but if at some point before the season finale I need a boom, you are gonna have to give me something good, a juicy story. Otherwise I'll use our little pearl, Hanna. But you can't get photographed neither with Hanna nor with another girl, especially now that we are putting down the rumor about Alison"

 **Caleb** walks toward the door, he is so frustrated "You are a son of a bitch. Fine, you can use me, I'll do anything but if you mess with Hanna I assure you that your job will be the last of your worries" he says angrily "I don't want to see anything about Hanna published in a magazine, on the internet or any other kind of media, or I'll hit you so hard that you won't even know what the fuck happened" he says and then he leaves

/

Next Day.

Caleb gets on set after having stopped by his dressing to get changed and after having gotten his make-up done.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily are standing in a circle while having conversation as they wait for the shooting to start. Caleb starts walking toward them in order to join them but Hanna walks away when she sees that he is approaching.

 **Caleb** "Hey guys" he says as he stares at Hanna as she leaves the set

They greet him back but he doesn't pay them too much attention. Spencer and Emily keep talking and Caleb just stands there absent-minded.

Hanna gets back some minutes later with Alison and the rehearsal of the scene starts with her and Emily and Caleb.

When the scene is done, Alison is leaving the set when Caleb approaches her.

 **Caleb** "Alison"

 **Alison** turns around to look at him "Huh?"

 **Caleb** "Can I see you for a minute?"

Alison nods.

/

Alison and Caleb are at her dressing room, sitting on the couch.

 **Caleb** "Thank you for what you did for Hanna at the meeting yesterday. I mean, John would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you"

 **Alison** raises her eyebrows "God, Caleb! I didn't do it for her, I can't stand her. I did it for you because I owed that to you"

 **Caleb** "You didn't owe anything to me, anyone would have done the same if they were in my place, and I already told you, that you don't mess with Hanna anymore is enough to me"

 **Alison** "Anyway, I felt like I was in debt to you and I don't like owing anything to anyone"

 **Caleb** "Okay, thank you anyway"

 **Alison** "John has something against you, right? There's no way you would have said those things if he weren't blackmailing you"

Caleb nods.

 **Alison** "That son of a bitch, he's doing the same to me. No one has dared to mess with me before. He will pay for this, and it will cost him dearly"

 **Caleb** "There must be something we can do, I haven't done anything yet because I don't want to put Hanna's reputation at risk, but maybe we can do something together to fix this"

 **Alison** rolls her eyes "Look, Caleb, we are not friends. I owed you a favor and now we are even, that's all… I'll find a way to save my own skin, I don't care about anybody else and much less about Hanna"

 **Caleb** "Why are you so mean to her? You can't be that mad at her because of the pictures with Noel Kahn, you can't hate her that much just for that, first of all because Noel is such an ass, and he isn't worth a shit, and then because nothing even happened between them, Hanna went with me to that party, he asked her for a dance and she accepted just because he was Noel Kahn, and not because she would have wanted something with him, she didn't even know that you were having a thing with Noel, nothing happened, she left the party with me"

 **Alison** "I just can't stand her, okay? Just her presence annoys me, and that has nothing to do with Noel, it was just another one thing among so many others, besides I haven't had anything with Noel for like two months by now, we were just having some fun and it's over now"

 **Caleb** "Well, don't mess with her, you promised it"

 **Alison** rolls her eyes "Yeah, but I have already returned your favor, we are even now and I don't know how much time I'll be able to hold myself back"

There's a knock on the door.

 **Alison** "Yeah?"

 **Hanna** "Come on, Alison you have to keep shooting with Emily" she yells through the door

 **Alison** "I'm going" she yells back and then she looks at Caleb "Speak of the devil…"

 **Caleb** "I didn't know you were in the next scene. I'm leaving now so you can get changed"

 **Alison** "It's okay, it's with the same change of clothes… So, what is that that John has against you and Hanna? A sex tape, maybe?" she asks amused

 **Caleb** "Of course not… and I'm not talking to you about that"

Alison stands up as well and they get out of the dressing room. Hanna is really surprised of seeing Caleb coming out from Alison's dressing room, but she ignores him and goes along with Alison to the set.

/

On Wednesday and Thursday Hanna keeps avoiding and ignoring Caleb during the shootings. She doesn't even watch the third episode of the show that airs on Wednesday just not to see him. Things between them have been really awkward at work.

And now it's Friday. Today's shooting is the one that Hanna has been wishing it to never come, today it's the shooting of the first sex scene between Caleb and Alison. The worst part is that she has to be there because Spencer didn't go to work the day before and she isn't going to work that day either because she has the flu. So, Hanna goes to work convinced that she has to be professional and endure the situation, she has been burying her feelings the whole week and she isn't letting them come out now.

/

The day of shooting goes by normally and now everyone is getting ready to shoot the last scene of the day.

The set is almost ready to shoot at the scenography of Caleb's character's bedroom when Hanna gets on set followed by Alison, who is only wearing a robe. Caleb is already there, waiting to shoot, and he is wearing a robe too.

Alison walks toward the scenography and Hanna stands behind the cameras. She stares at Caleb, but when Caleb looks at her, she looks away.

 **Maggie** approaches Hanna "Hey Han, I think it will be better if you are not here" she says, knowing that it would be really awkward for Caleb to shoot such a scene knowing that Hanna is behind the cameras

 **Hanna** looks at her "Are you sure?"

 **Maggie** "Yeah, I'll let you know if we need anything by handy"

 **Hanna** nods "Okay"

 **Maggie** smiles at her "Go take some fresh air, I'll let you know when the scene is done so you can come back and deliver the call sheets for next Monday to the crew"

Hanna smiles back, although her smile is forced and a bit sad, and then she leaves the set. She is really thankful that she doesn't have to stay there.

Hanna sits on the sidewalk curb and she decides to give a call to Aria to know how she is doing on her trip and to clean her mind, but Aria doesn't answer the call, so she just stays there as her thoughts start to torment her. It's been a week since Caleb broke up with her and she has been hoping that he regrets and comes back to her, but that's not happening. Some minutes later, her eyes are watery and she is on the verge of tears when Maggie talks to her by handy, bringing her back to the reality.

 **Maggie** "Hey, Han, this is taking longer than planned, could you please go bring someone from make-up to make a touch up? And please, go get two bottles of water too"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, no problem"

/

Hanna gets in the set a few minutes later followed by one of the make-up artists. They are in the middle of a take, so she just stands there without even looking at the scenography.

The director yells "cut" and that's when Hanna can't help but take a look. Alison gets up from the bed, where she was on top of Caleb. She is giving her back to the cameras because of her bare torso, she isn't wearing anything but her panties. Caleb gets up too, he is wearing just boxers and he hands Alison her robe, so she can cover her body before turning around, and then he puts on his robe as well. The make-up artist approaches them to touch up their make-ups.

Caleb looks toward the cameras and he finds Hanna staring at him. She doesn't look away this time, so they stare at each other.

 **Maggie** approaches Hanna who is absent-minded and she has her eyes still focused on Caleb "Thank you Han" she says, trying to get her attention and she takes the bottles of water from her hands

 **Hanna** looks at her "You are welcome"

Maggie goes reach Alison one of the bottles and then she does the same with Caleb before getting back to Hanna.

 **Maggie** "Go home, Han"

 **Hanna** "No, why?"

 **Maggie** "Because there's no need for you to stay, I got this. Really, just go get the call sheets and I'll deliver them for you when the shoot ends"

 **Hanna** "No, I'm not leaving… I'll be out there if you need anything"

 **Maggie** "No, Hanna, I'm sending you home. Listen, this is hard enough for Caleb even if you aren't on set, this scene is taking longer than planned because he is not comfortable. I'm not gonna call you back in here, not even if something is needed, I'll take care of it myself. So, go home, start your weekend and I'll see you on Monday, fine?" she smiles at her "Do I have to kick you out?"

 **Hanna** smiles back, though it's a slight smile "Okay, fine… I'll bring you the call sheets and then I'll go home"

/

That night.

Hanna is lying on her couch, looking at the ceiling as her tears run down her cheeks. She has been thinking of Caleb since she got home after work, as she has done every day during that week. But there's a question that has been tormenting her more than anything, why Caleb hasn't come back to her if he doesn't have to feign a relationship with Alison anymore? That was the reason why he left her after all. She just doesn't get it.

She's done with all the thinking. She gets up from the couch and gets in the bathroom. She removes the mess of make-up and tears off her face, she washes up her face and then she applies a new natural make-up. Hanna gets out of the bathroom, takes her purse and leaves her apartment.

/

Hanna is standing in front of Caleb's apartment door. She hasn't called him before going there, so she doesn't know if he is at home. She wonders if she did the correct thing by going there… she convinces herself that he might be at one of his friends' since it's Friday, so she turns around and she is about to leave without even knocking at the door when she realizes that if she doesn't talk to him now, she will keep torturing herself with all her questions all over again during the whole weekend, so she finally knocks at the door.

 **Caleb** opens the door a few seconds later "Han" he says, looking surprised of seeing her

 **Hanna** "I need to talk to you"

 **Caleb** "Come in"

They sit down on the couch and Caleb stares at her, waiting for her to start to talk, but Hanna is looking down and her words just don't come out from her mouth. She thought about what she would tell him on her way there, but now she is on mute, and although she wants to say something, she can't.

 **Caleb** "Are you okay, Han? Do you need anything?"

Hanna shakes her head, still looking down.

Caleb remains silent as he waits for her to talk.

A few seconds later she finally starts.

 **Hanna** "Could you please tell me why we are not together? Because I just can't find a good reason" she says without looking at him as a single tear escapes from one of her eyes and she wipes it off her face immediately, because she is trying hard not to cry in front of him

 **Caleb** "We already talked about this Hanna"

 **Hanna** looks at him now "No, you came to my apartment last Friday and you broke up with me for a bunch of bullshit, you also said it was because you had to be in a fake relationship with Alison and you didn't want to hurt me. I have been waiting for you to come to talk to me since I learned that you didn't have to do it anymore, but you didn't come. I want you to tell me a real reason not to be together now" she says, annoyed

 **Caleb** "It wasn't bullshit Hanna, I told you, I didn't want the relationship that we were having for us, I wanted something better for us, and I still think that way… the thing about Alison was just another one reason among so many others"

 **Hanna** "So, you prefer to have no relationship with me at all, over what we had?"

 **Caleb** "I didn't say that, I miss you like hell, okay? But I won't have a secret relationship with you again, it wasn't right"

 **Hanna** stands up from the couch "Fuck off, Caleb!" she says really angry "I'm so done with all your crap. I came here so sure that I would only take one reason as a valid reason not to fight for us, and it was if you told me that you didn't love me anymore… but you know what? I don't need to hear that because now I know it" she turns around and starts walking toward the door

 **Caleb** stands up as well "It's not like that, and you know it" he approaches her and he reaches out taking her arm to make her turn around

Hanna looks at him; her eyes are watery by now.

 **Caleb** "I love you"

 **Hanna** "Then, what changed, Caleb?" she asks more calm "Last Thursday you told me that you would do the best for us, that you would stop the rumor about you and Alison and that you wouldn't take anything else getting in our relationship, but the next day you just left me… what was with you at that meeting on Monday? You put yourself on John's side! And why the fuck you were hanging out with Alison the other day? I just don't understand you"

Caleb remains silent as Hanna stares at him waiting for an answer.

 **Hanna** "Okay, I'm done" she says and then she leaves his place

* * *

Hey! I'm back bitches! And that was a double chapter just to make it up to you for not having updated last week! My laptop died :( But I got a new one today :)

I know that I broke your hearts with the previous chapter and things haven't gotten any better on this one, but a lot of things have happened, I hope you liked it anyway!


	33. Chapter 33

Monday.

Caleb arrives at the TV Studios and he goes to his dressing room as always, to get changed. Then he stops by make-up before getting on set to finally start his first scene of the day with Toby.

When the scene is done, he approaches Spencer who is there on set as well.

 **Caleb** "Hey, Spence! I haven't seen Hanna anywhere, did she come to work?"

 **Spencer** shakes her head "Don't you know?"

 **Caleb** worries "Know what? Is she okay?"

 **Spencer** "Yeah, she is okay… but she doesn't work here anymore… she talked to Sarah on Saturday and she quitted her job"

 **Caleb** "What? Really?"

Spencer nods.

 **Caleb** "Why?"

 **Spencer** "I think is pretty obvious why"

Of course it's because of him. He feels like crap because he has messed up her life. He has screwed her job, and he knows how much she loves what she does and how important is her career to her. That was the reason why she didn't want to be with him at the beginning of all, and he has only let her down.

That day, as soon as he is wrapped, Caleb drives right to Hanna's apartment. He really wants to convince her to get her job back.

Caleb rings the doorbell.

 **Hanna** takes a look through the peephole of the door and she sees him "Go away, Caleb! I'm not in the mood to see you, talk to you, fight, or whatever" she yells through the door

 **Caleb** "Please Han! I just want to talk to you"

 **Hanna** "Just go away!"

 **Caleb** "I'm staying here until you open that door" he says

 **Hanna** "Come on, Caleb! We aren't fifteen years old"

 **Caleb** "Fine, then let me in and let's talk"

 **Hanna** "No, I went to talk to you on Friday, and you gave me no answer! Really, go away!"

 **Caleb** sits down on the floor of the hallway in front of her door, and he rests his back on the wall "Okay, I'm waiting here then"

 **Hanna** "Suit yourself!"

/

It's been two hours since Caleb has sat down outside her apartment when Hanna looks through the peephole again just to find out that he is still there.

 **Hanna** opens the door "You won't give up, will you?"

 **Caleb** stands up from the floor and he approaches her "Why did you quit your job, Han? I know how important it was to you"

Hanna moves to the side, letting him in and then she closes the door.

 **Caleb** "You don't have to do that just because of me, we can find a way to make it work… you can keep your job, I promise I will make it easier for you, I'll only talk to Spencer, just like you told me to do the other day. Please, come back to the show"

 **Hanna** "I didn't leave my job because I wouldn't want to talk to you, Caleb! I left it because it was so painful to be there, I missed you like hell the entire week. That was the place where our feelings started to grow strong between us, we used to be together all the time and now we are just like two strangers and I can't take it anymore"

 **Caleb** "Then let's not be strangers Han, I'm the same as always, you can talk to me. We don't have to fight every time we talk, we don't have to have such a distance between us. Let's try to work together, we can do that"

 **Hanna** sits down on the couch "We can't be friends, and you know it better than anyone"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I know" he sits down next to her "But we can work at the same place, I know we can, please, you have worked so hard to get that job on your own, don't miss that"

 **Hanna** "Can I ask you something?" she looks at him

Caleb nods.

 **Hanna** "That bad was our secret relationship that you don't want to get back to that?"

 **Caleb** "Every single moment with you was just so great"

 **Hanna** "I told you that we could stop keeping our relationship a secret in ten weeks more or less, and Sarah has ended the rumor about Alison, why you didn't come back to me then?"

Caleb sighs.

 **Hanna** "I have tried to find a logical reason to all this but I just can't, It just doesn't make any sense"

 **Caleb** "It's just… this is not the right time for us, okay? I can't be with you right now"

 **Hanna** "Why? Why you can't be with me right now? I need a real answer"

 **Caleb** "It's complicated, I just can't be with you for now… Maybe we can find our way back together in some months, when all this madness ends… maybe in ten weeks, as you said, when we don't have to be a secret anymore… I didn't leave you forever, Han"

 **Hanna** "No, Caleb" she shakes her head "I wouldn't get back with you even if you ask me that right now… When I said I was done, I really meant it"

 **Caleb** "Why?"

 **Hanna** "Because you say that you love me, but even so you left me… who knows if that won't happen again if we get back together at some point? We were in a good place, Caleb! And you left me for no reason, breaking all the promises that you just had made the day before. It took me some days to assimilate that we were over but I finally accepted it on Friday when I went to talk to you and you couldn't give me any answers. Until that moment, I was really waiting for you to come back to me, but I left your apartment knowing that I wouldn't get back with you anymore. I just don't want you in my life, I'm not going back to the show"

 **Caleb** 's eyes are watery after hearing what she just said "I have a reason, Hanna… Do you think that this is easy for me? Do you think that I wouldn't have come back to you if I had a choice? Do you think that it's easy for me to be around you and not being able to hold you and kiss you? I want you so badly, I love you so much!"

 **Hanna** "And what is that reason, Caleb?" she yells annoyed "Just tell me that fucking reason!"

 **Caleb** "I can't"

 **Hanna** "Fine, leave me alone then, I don't wanna see you"

 **Caleb** "I didn't come here to fight, Han… I just want you to come back to work on the show, that's all" he says calmer

 **Hanna** "I won't" she says, still annoyed

 **Caleb** "Come on Hanna, you can't just leave your job… I promise I'll try to make it easier for you"

 **Hanna** "Oh, yeah… and I'm supposed to believe in your promises?"

 **Caleb** "I'm being serious Hanna, please, come back to work"

 **Hanna** "No! Can't you just leave me alone?"

 **Caleb** "No, I can't" he says, looking into her eyes

They remain silent for some seconds while staring at each other.

 **Caleb** "Han, it's me" he takes her hand "You can work in the same place as me" he says softly

 **Hanna** takes her hand off his "No, I made my decision Caleb… this is for the best, we need to stop seeing each other, I won't be able to get you out of my mind or my heart if I keep seeing you every day and it's just so painful… please, just go"

Some tears run down her cheeks and Caleb tries to wipe those tears, but Hanna stops him.

 **Hanna** "Don't" she says, taking his hand away from her "How many times do I have to ask you to leave me alone? Just go, please"

 **Caleb** "We don't have to end like this, Han"

 **Hanna** "What do you want me to do? A farewell party? Just leave!"

Caleb stands up from the couch and he leaves her apartment.

/

Next day.

Hanna is on the phone, talking to Aria. She is lying on her bed.

 **Hanna** "I'm so happy for you! I'm glad that things between Ezra and you are better"

 **Aria** "Yeah, I hope everything keeps this way now that we just came back to our normal life in New York… so, let's talk about you now, how are you doing?"

 **Hanna** "Oh, I'm great! My boyfriend broke up with me last week and this week I quitted my job, but I'm doing it pretty well" she says in an ironic tone

 **Aria** "What? Why did you quit your job?"

 **Hanna** "Because it was just too hard to see Caleb every day… I couldn't stand it anymore"

 **Aria** "And what are you going to do?"

 **Hanna** "I met up with Sarah this afternoon… she called me and we went out for a coffee, we talk a lot, she offered me to work at the office because she needs a personal assistant, but I don't know… I told her I would think about that"

 **Aria** "Why do you have to think about it? Take it"

 **Hanna** "I don't need the job, I don't need the money, and I don't know, I don't like working in an office, that's not for me… I'm more likely to work at shootings, sets, TV studios… you know"

 **Aria** "Take it Han, you can use it to keep in touch, and maybe you can get back at the shootings someday…"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, that's not happening, I won't to get back to work at the show because I don't want to see Caleb ever again… I'll figure something out… I don't know, maybe I should take a vacation to think what to do with my life, go on a trip to clear my mind or something like that"

 **Aria** "Did you talk to Caleb after you broke up?"

 **Hanna** "We didn't break up, he left me"

 **Aria** "Okay, fine, did you talk to him?"

 **Hanna** "Yes, but I don't want to talk about him, it puts me in a bad mood"

 **Aria** "You already sound like in a bad mood"

 **Hanna** snorts "It's complicated, okay? We talked a couple of times… I hate him because I can't stop loving him, and I also hate myself because every time we talk I end up fighting him, I can't help it, I feel frustrated because he doesn't want to tell me why he can't be with me, so I treat him like a piece of shit"

 **Aria** "Why don't you calm down and try to talk to him again?"

 **Hanna** "No, I'm done… I don't want to get back with him anymore and that's what I told him yesterday because he told me that he didn't leave me forever and that we maybe could get back together in some months, can you believe that? How can he say something like that when he doesn't even tell me why the fuck he can't be with me right now!"

 **Aria** "He must have a good reason Han, he loves you… I met him just for a short time but I could see that, and he is the only guy with whom you have ever been in love with, don't close your heart to him"

 **Hanna** "I gave him the opportunity to talk to me but he didn't. I made my decision, Aria"

 **Aria** "You just told me that you treated him badly, how you pretend that he talks to you that way?"

 **Hanna** "Stop defending him like that, Aria! What the hell? You don't know him"

 **Aria** "I don't know that actor, but I do know how much he means to you"

 **Hanna** "Don't call him just 'that actor' I already-" she starts saying but she cuts herself off when she realizes that she is the one defending him now

 **Aria** laughs "See? I got you!"

 **Hanna** "Fuck you"

 **Aria** "I'm sure you are gonna make it through this!"

 **Hanna** "Didn't you hear me? I'm done with Caleb! I'm not getting back with him… Let's talk about something else... what are you having for dinner?" she changes the subject

/

Three weeks later.

Hanna has accepted Sarah's offer and she has been working for her at the office since she left the shootings. She hasn't seen Caleb after their last talk.

It's Friday's afternoon when she gets home after work. She gets in her bedroom and she is taking off her heels when her phone starts to ring.

 **Hanna** takes the call "Hey Em!" she smiles

 **Emily** "Hey! Why aren't you coming to Toby's birthday party tonight?!"

 **Hanna** sighs and lies down on her bed "You know why I'm not going" she says, looking at the ceiling

 **Emily** "Caleb is not coming, I just talked to him, he has other plans with his friends"

 **Hanna** "I don't know Em…"

 **Emily** "Come on, Han! We miss you! I'll pick you up tonight, fine? We are going together"

 **Hanna** smiles "Fine"

 **Emily** "Yay! That's my friend!"

 **Hanna** laughs "What are you wearing?"

/

Emily picks her up that night at her place.

 **Hanna** gets in the car "Hey!" she hugs Emily "I missed you!"

 **Emily** hugs her back "I missed you too, silly! You should show up any of these days at the shootings to visit us"

 **Hanna** pulls away from the hug "Yeah, I don't think so"

 **Emily** starts the car "That's not fair! That you and Caleb split up doesn't mean that you have to disappear like that!"

 **Hanna** "Fine, you are right… we can have dinner together any of these nights, but I'm not going to the shootings"

 **Emily** "Okay" she smiles at her "How have you been?"

/

They get to the party. It's at Toby's friend's bar, the one where Caleb kissed Hanna for the first time but she turned him down and left. She probably wouldn't have gone to the party if she had known where it was before going, but she is already there, so she just follows Emily in. The place is closed to the public since that's a private party, the music is really loud and it's open bar, so everybody is drinking a lot while dancing.

 **Spencer** approaches them, drink in hand "Heeey you" she says smiling widely and she hugs them, luckily for Emily, her glass is half empty or Spencer would have spilled her drink all on her dress "Come with me, the guys are over here" she says as she releases them from her embrace and then they follow her

Like two hours later, Hanna and Emily are dancing with Luke while drinking when Caleb shows up through the crowd followed by Zack and he approaches Toby and Spencer who are standing next to the bar with some of Toby's friends a little further away from the dancing trio.

 **Hanna** stops dancing and gets closer to Emily to talk on her ear "Thought he wasn't coming"

 **Emily** "Sorry, I guess he changed his plans"

Luke takes Hanna and Emily's hands to make them spin and they keep dancing.

After greeting Spencer, Toby and his friends, Caleb and Zack sit on the barstools and order drinks. Caleb looks around and he spots Hanna, he stares at her as she dances with Em and Luke.

 **Zack** "Why don't you go talk to her?" he says, seeing that Caleb's eyes are on Hanna

 **Caleb** "No, she is okay without me and she is having fun, I don't want to bother her… we should leave, I didn't know she was gonna be here"

 **Zack** "What? I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that, you wanted to come here because you said it was your friend's birthday, so we left Ian's party to come here, let's have some fun, get over it, you and Hanna have friends in common, you'll keep seeing her all the time"

 **Caleb** nods and takes a sip of his drink "Yeah, you are right… let's just go say hi to them" he says, standing up from the barstool

Caleb and Zack approach the trio.

 **Caleb** stands in front of Hanna after greeting everyone "Hey" he says and smiles slightly

 **Hanna** 's heart flutters but she answers nonchalantly "Hey"

 **Caleb** "I heard that you are working at the office, with Sarah…" he says, trying to make some conversation

 **Hanna** "Yes, I am"

 **Caleb** "How does it go?"

 **Hanna** "Well, it goes" she says and then she looks at Emily "Em, let's go get another drink" she says, showing her almost empty glass so they leave the group and head toward the bar

They order their drinks and then they go sit down on one of the couches.

 **Emily** "Sorry, I really didn't know he would come to the party"

 **Hanna** smiles slightly at her "It's okay, Em"

Spencer joins them, she sits next to Emily and they start to take selfies together while laughing. Hanna is absent-minded; she takes sips of her drink as she stares at Caleb who is still hanging with Luke and Zack.

 **Spencer** "Hey Han, join us!" she says amused and giggly because she is already tipsy

 **Hanna** "Sorry, I'm not in the mood… I think I'm gonna go"

 **Emily** "Come on, Han! We were having fun! Don't leave"

 **Spencer** "Let's dance, just the three of us"

 **Emily** "Yeah!" she stands up from the couch and so does Spencer

 **Spencer** "Come on, Han! Stand up!" she takes one of her hands and pulls her up

They get to the center of the place and start dancing, although Hanna can't help but look at Caleb every so often. At some point, two girls approach the three guys and join their conversation. They seem to be having fun. Hanna stops dancing without realizing it as she stares at them.

 **Spencer** "Hey! Don't be jealous, they are Toby's cousins, he is just being nice"

 **Hanna** "I'm not jealous, I don't care"

Spencer takes her hand to keep dancing and Hanna keeps dancing for a while, but then she releases Spencer´s hand and takes seat on a barstool. Emily follows her and sits on the barstool next to her.

 **Emily** "I can take you home if you really want to leave, but I think you should try to have some fun, you will keep seeing him Han, you are in the same group of friends, and it's not fair that you stop seeing all of us just because of him… anyway, maybe it's too soon and I underst-"

 **Hanna** interrupts her "I'm okay, Em! I just don't feel like dancing anymore" she takes her phone and she starts to type on it "I don't need you to take me home, someone is picking me up"

 **Emily** "Who?"

 **Hanna** "A guy… I just need a good fuck"

 **Emily** tries really hard to hold back a laugh "What?"

 **Hanna** "Just what you heard" she says, still typing on her phone

 **Emily** "And what did you text him? Wanna fuck?"

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes and looks at her "Of course not, Em… that's not necessary, it's pretty obvious what you want when you text someone that you haven't seen for months at four in the morning on weekend"

 **Emily** "Look Han, don't do anything stupid just because you are hurt… I'm taking you home, come on"

 **Hanna** "I'm not hurt, I'm fine! He is picking me up in a few minutes"

 **Emily** "Okay… if that's what you want…"

Some minutes later.

 **Hanna** "Okay, he is outside…" she puts her phone in her purse and she places her glass on the bar "Thank you, Em" she hugs her "See you this week to go out for dinner, fine?"

 **Emily** hugs her back "Sure! Just call me" they pull away from the hug "Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" she asks once again

 **Hanna** "Yes, Em! I'm sure… see you" she says and then she leaves

Emily stands up from the barstool and she joins the guys, who are no longer accompanied by Toby's cousins.

 **Caleb** smiles at her "Wanna some?" he hands her his glass

Emily takes some sips of his drink and then she hands it back to him.

 **Caleb** "Where's Hanna?"

 **Emily** "She left… she wasn't feeling well" she lies

 **Caleb** "And you let her go alone?"

 **Emily** "Spencer accompanied her to take a cab" she lies again

 **Caleb** "That's not true, Spencer has been busy with Toby during the last thirty minutes" he says, placing his hands on Emily's shoulders to make her turn around and when she turns on her heels, she spots Spencer and Toby making out against the wall

 **Emily** turns around again to look at him "Fine, she left with someone, a guy picked her up… Sorry"

 **Caleb** "Oh, okay" he says with a lump in his throat "I'll be right back" he says and walks away

Caleb doesn't come back, so Emily goes look for him and she finds him sitting on a couch alone and drinking. He seems lost in thought.

 **Emily** sits down next to him "You and Hanna are such a pair of stupid"

 **Caleb** "I am the stupid one"

 **Emily** "I don't understand why you don't just cut the crap and get back together"

Caleb doesn't answer, he just remains silent and takes another sip of his drink.

/

Meanwhile,

Hanna and the guy that picked her up at the party reach his apartment. They are making out and he closes the door after getting inside without breaking the kiss.

Hanna drops her purse on the floor and he takes off her jacket. Then he does the same with Hanna's top and his shirt. The guy sits on the couch and he pulls Hanna on his lap. Hanna starts a new kiss as he unhooks her bra. He pulls away from her lips and moves his mouth to one of her breasts and that's when Hanna starts to feel uncomfortable. She is absent-minded as he keeps licking and sucking on her breast, but when he slides one of his hands underneath her skirt, she comes back to her senses and pushes him away.

 **Hanna** "Sorry, I can't do this" she says and she covers her breasts with one of her arms as she stands up

 **The guy** "Why? Are you okay?"

Hanna doesn't answer, she picks up her bra from the floor, along with her top.

 **The guy** "Come on Han! You can't leave me like this"

Hanna puts her bra back on.

 **The guy** "You used to be fun, what's with you?"

 **Hanna** "Sorry, I didn't mean to tease you, Ethan" she says as she puts on her top "I gotta go" she takes her jacket and her purse and then she leaves

* * *

Hahaha soooorry! Things will get a little better in the next chapter... I have to keep it interesting somehow!


	34. Chapter 34

Sunday afternoon.

It's a rainy day and Hanna is lying on her bed. She has been weeping for the last hour thinking about Caleb. Seeing him the night before just made her realize that her feelings for him hasn't change a bit after all those days of being apart. And what happened at Ethan's just confirmed it. She knows that the only reason why nothing happened between her and that guy is because he wasn't Caleb. But she also feels angry with him, because although she told him that she wouldn't get back with him, she was still waiting for him to fight for her and it didn't happen. The love that she feels for him is mixed with the anger, and that makes her feel very distressed.

Her phone rings and she thinks about ignoring it for a moment, but when she sees that it's her mom calling her, she decides to take the call just not to make her worry.

 **Hanna** "Hey mom, how are you?" she says softly, trying to hide her teary voice as she wipes her tears with her free hand

 **Ashley** "Hi, baby… were you crying again?"

 **Hanna** "No mom, I was sleeping"

 **Ashley** "Don't lie to me Han, you were crying again, weren't you?"

 **Hanna** "Please, don't start or I'm gonna hang up on you"

 **Ashley** sighs "I worry about you, Hanna… most of the time when I call you, I find you sad, and that's not like you, you aren't like that… I understand that you are still hurt because of what happened with Caleb but you can't-"

 **Hanna** cuts her off "Don't talk about him… I'm okay"

 **Ashley** "Why don't you come to New York? I want to see you"

 **Hanna** "I can't take days off at work"

 **Ashley** "Han, you are not working at the shootings. Be honest with me, do you like what you are doing? Do you like your actual job?"

Hanna doesn't answer.

 **Ashley** "Please, I want you to come home, just for a while at least"

 **Hanna** "This is my home now, mom"

 **Ashley** "I understand that you have built a life there in LA, you have your apartment, your friends, your job… but you still have a home here in New York, you have me, your dad, Aria… I miss you"

 **Hanna** "I know… I miss you too mom" she says and she squeezes her eyes shut as a few tears start to roll down her cheeks again

 **Ashley** "Is that a yes?"

 **Hanna** "No… I don't know"

 **Ashley** "Come on baby, quit your job and come here… you can stay as long as you want, maybe a few weeks, a couple of months, and then when you decide that it's enough, you can go back there to LA… talk to Sarah, she will understand… what do you say?"

 **Hanna** "I don't know, mom"

 **Ashley** "Okay, think about it, you don't have to decide anything right now… but just to remind you, we are only two weeks away from New York Fashion Week and I could get a pair of VIP passes for you and Aria"

 **Hanna** smiles slightly "Hey! Are you trying to bribe me to go there?"

 **Ashley** laughs "Maybe"

/

Monday afternoon.

Hanna is about to finish her workday when Sarah goes up to her.

 **Sarah** "Han, can I see you for a minute?"

 **Hanna** "Sure" she gets up from her chair and she follows Sarah into her office

Sarah sits down on the couch, so Hanna takes seat as well next to her.

 **Sarah** "I need to ask you for a favor"

 **Hanna** "Sure, what is it?"

 **Sarah** "Maggie just called me, she won't be able to come work for the next two days, her son is sick… Could you please cover for her at the shootings?"

 **Hanna** "I really don't know… I don't think I could do such a thing, I mean, Maggie's job is so important and she is always racing against the time and-"

 **Sarah** cuts her off "Han, if I'm asking you this, it's because I know you can do it, and so does Maggie, she asked me for you to cover for her"

 **Hanna** "Really? She wants me to cover for her?"

 **Sarah** smiles and nods "We both agree that you are our best option, I could call someone with more experience, yeah, but you know how things work there at our shootings, you know the story-line, you know our people, and it will only be for two days, you can do it. Besides, Spencer will be there to help you, she gets along very well with the new guy who took your place at the shootings and I can send Josh to support you as well if you need him at some point"

 **Hanna** "I don't know… I'm really thankful, I feel so flattered… it's just that…" she says doubtful "I don't know"

 **Sarah** "This is about Caleb?"

Hanna shakes her head, but Sarah doesn't believe her.

 **Sarah** "Look Hanna, I would understand if you don't want to do this because you don't feel ready, I know what I'm asking you is a huge responsibility, but you can't miss an opportunity like this just because of a love that didn't work… Anyway, I can give you ten minutes to think about this and decide what you want to do, but I need an answer because I have to find someone to cover for Maggie for tomorrow and I don't have too much time to do so"

 **Hanna** "I will do it, I'm covering for Maggie tomorrow"

 **Sarah** "That's my girl!" she smiles widely but her smile disappears when she realizes that Hanna doesn't seem happy "Are you okay?"

 **Hanna** nods "It's just that I wanted to talk to you too about something"

 **Sarah** "Okay, I'm all ears"

 **Hanna** "I'm thinking about going to New York to spend some time with my family, I haven't decided anything yet, but what I have already decided is that I won't keep working here at the office. I love working with you but I feel like this is not for me… I'm sorry, I'm so grateful to you, working on this show was so amazing. Anyway, I'll come to work until you find someone to replace me"

 **Sarah** "I completely understand. I knew that working at the office wasn't exactly your dream job when I offered it to you. It's okay, you don't have to come to work here at the office anymore, that you cover for Maggie at the shootings these days is a great help" she smiles at her

 **Hanna** "Thank you for understanding" she smiles back

/

Tuesday morning.

Hanna arrives at the TV Studios. She parks her car and heads right to the set. She feels a little nervous, but she is prepared, she has been working hard on the shooting schedule the night before.

As the members of the crew arrive, they start to set everything for the first scene. Hanna is waiting for the director to arrive when Spencer shows up over there.

 **Spencer** "Haaan!" she greets her with a huge smile on her face "I'm so happy for you! I'm so glad you are back! Even if it's only for a couple of days" she hugs her "Congratulations"

 **Hanna** hugs her back "Thank you, Spence! I'm gonna need your help" they pull away from the hug

 **Spencer** "Don't worry, you will do it great!"

Hanna smiles at her.

 **Spencer** "Besides, this guy who has taken your place here at the shootings is really good at his job, he will be very helpful as well… and he is really handsome, by the way" she winks at her

 **Hanna** raises her eyebrows "I'm done dating people from work"

 **Spencer** "No one said you had to date him" she laughs

 **Hanna** "Anyway, Luke and Caleb should arrive any minute now"

 **Spencer** "Yeah, and Emily too… she's on the second scene but I asked her to come earlier so she can be ready to shoot as soon as the first scene is done, it won't take too much time to the technicians to get that second set ready to shoot"

 **Hanna** "Great"

 **Spencer** smiles while looking somewhere behind Hanna "Turn around, the hottie I told you about is coming over there" she says "His name is Ethan"

 **Hanna** turns around "Holy shit!"

 **Spencer** "Told ya" she says smiling "He's cute"

 **Hanna** "No, Spence! I'm screwed!" she says annoyed "Fuck! Why this sort of thing only happens to me?"

 **Spencer** "What? Why?" she asks confused

 **Hanna** "I know him!" she just says and shuts her mouth because he reaches them

 **Ethan** "Hey Spence" he says looking at her, and then he turns his gaze to Hanna "Hanna! I wasn't expecting to see you here"

 **Hanna** smiles awkwardly "Hi Ethan"

 **Spencer** "Hanna is replacing Maggie today"

 **Ethan** "Oh, okay"

The director shows up as well.

 **Hanna** "Excuse me, I gotta go talk to the director"

 **Spencer** "Okay, I'll be at make-up, and Ethan will be at the dressing rooms"

 **Hanna** "Perfect, just come back here later, I need you Spence"

Spencer nods and walks out the set followed by Ethan.

/

Spencer is about to get in the make-up trailer when Caleb approaches her.

 **Caleb** "Hi Spence"

 **Spencer** "Caleb! How are you?" she looks at him "Wow, you don't look good"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I'm feeling like crap… I think I'm falling sick, my entire body hurts"

 **Spencer** "Oh, that sucks"

 **Caleb** "I think I'm gonna go talk to Maggie, maybe she can make some changes on the schedule so I can shoot all my scenes in a row and get out of here early"

 **Spencer** "Maggie is not here today, someone is replacing her" she says smiling

 **Caleb** "Who?"

 **Spencer** "Come with me"

 **Spencer** leads him to the set, but they don't get inside, they just stand at the entrance "See"

Caleb takes a look around and he spots Hanna who is standing there, giving her back to them, she is talking to the director while reviewing some pages of the script. Caleb smiles widely, as he stares at her.

 **Caleb** "This is awesome" he says, feeling really proud of Hanna

 **Spencer** "Yeah, it is. Talk to her, maybe she can move up your scenes"

 **Caleb** "No, it's okay… I don't wanna mess up her work, I'm sure she has spent the night working on the shooting schedule"

 **Spencer** "Okay, then go and get dressed for your scene"

/

Caleb is walking to the set, ready to shoot after having had his make-up done, he is using his phone and he raises his gaze when he hears some laughter. He spots Ethan and Paul standing a little further away from him, they seem to be staring at something, so he glances in that direction and finds out that is Hanna what they are looking at, she is on the phone. Caleb approaches them and stands behind their backs. In that moment, Hanna ends the call and gets back in the set, completely unaware of the guys.

 **Paul** "Forget about her, dude… she's off your limits"

 **Ethan** laughs "Who said that?"

 **Paul** "I have already tried something there… we are not her type… that bitch is more likely to suck your dick if you are an actor"

 **Ethan** chuckles "Well, that might be like that now, but I have already been with her and she used to be fun… though she has become just a cockteaser now"

 **Caleb** "Hey" he says firmly to draw their attention

The guys turn around.

 **Caleb** "Nice way to talk about a lady you two" he raises an eyebrow

 **Paul** "Not your business man"

 **Caleb** gets really angry "You are such a pig" he takes him by the neck of his shirt and pulls him closer "I don't wanna see you staring at her as a perv anymore" he pushes him away violently, almost causing him to fall on the floor "And I don't wanna hear you talking about her either, you don't even know her" then he looks at Ethan "That goes for you too"

 **Paul** gets closer to Caleb "Don't fuck with me, asshole!" he places his hands on Caleb's shoulders and he pushes him back "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

 **Ethan** "Hey! Slow down you two!" he gets in between them, and then he looks at Caleb "You are right, okay? We shouldn't talk about Hanna like that, but it wasn't big deal, we were just goofing around, a man talk"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, well, nice talk!" He says, still furious "You should show more respect for her"

 **Paul** "Fuck off, man! Shut your mouth, you can't talk, you think you are better than us? you used her and then you left her when you got bored of fucking her"

And that is when Caleb loses his head and punches him right in the face.

As soon as Paul recovers from that, he punches him back.

 **Ethan** "Okay, just stop" he says, taking Paul away from Caleb

In that moment, Luke shows up ready to shoot as well and he runs up to them when he sees what's going on.

 **Luke** "What the fuck, Caleb?" He takes Caleb by his arm and pulls him away from the guys "Come on, we have to shoot" he says as they walk to the set "What the shit, man!"

 **Caleb** "That dude drives me nuts… just please act cool, I don't want Hanna to flip out"

 **Luke** "Fine, but stop doing stupid things"

 **Caleb** "Do I have anything on my face? Like a mark or something like that?"

 **Luke** "Not yet, just your cheekbone is a little reddish but you should put some ice on if you don't want it to get worse"

They get on set and they approach Hanna before heading toward the scenography.

 **Luke** "Hey, blonde! You did it! You are the boss now" he jokes

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Yeah, call me blonde again and you'll be fired"

 **Luke** chuckles "I always call you like that… and you can't fire me, get off your high horse"

 **Hanna** laughs "Go, you have to start the rehearsal"

Luke laughs as well and then he walks away. Hanna turns her gaze toward Caleb, who is smiling at her.

 **Hanna** "Hey" she smiles back, though it's a slight smile, and a little shy

 **Caleb** "Congratulations" he says and then he pulls her into a hug

Hanna's heart flutters, she wasn't expecting that hug at all, and it takes her by surprise, but she hugs him back and that hug feels so good for both of them, but Caleb comes to his senses and pushes away after some seconds.

 **Caleb** "Sorry, I just-"

 **Hanna** "It's okay" she smiles shyly again "Are you okay?" she asks because when they hugged, she felt the heat from his body produced by his fever

 **Caleb** "Yeah, why?" he asks worriedly, thinking that maybe the effects of the punch that he received some minutes ago started to be visible on his face

 **Hanna** "You are like too warm"

 **Caleb** "I'm okay, don't worry… I think I'm falling sick, but I'm okay for now"

 **Hanna** "Okay, just let me know if you need anything"

 **Caleb** "I will… I'm glad you are back, even if it's just for some days" he says smiling

 **Hanna** "Thank you" she smiles once more "Now go, they are waiting for you to start"

Caleb smiles back and then he turns around and walks toward the scenography.

/

Caleb shoots his scene with Luke and then he gets in his dressing room. He is feeling worse now but he doesn't want to let Hanna know about that, he wants to shoot his scenes just in the order that they are scheduled and his next scene is right after the one that Emily is about to start shooting. He flops down on his couch and covers his body with a blanket.

 **Luke** gets in Caleb's dressing room some minutes later "Hey!" he says while tapping on his shoulder in order to wake him up

Caleb opens his eyes, he is a little confused.

 **Luke** "I got you some ice" he hands him a cold pack "Just stop screwing it up!"

Caleb doesn't answer, he just takes the cold pack and places it on his face.

 **Luke** "You look terrible, man. You can't shoot like that, you have fever… you should talk to Spencer or Hanna and let them know"

 **Caleb** "I can shoot… I'm just gonna need a good make-up. Don't talk to Hanna"

/

Luke gets back on set when the first take of Emily's scene is starting to be shot. He approaches Spencer.

 **Luke** "Hey Spence, do you have a minute?" he says quietly on her ear

 **Spencer** nods and follows him out the set "What's going on?" she asks once they are outside

 **Luke** "It's Caleb, I just came from his dressing and he looks terrible, I don't think he will be able to shoot the next scene… He doesn't want to make Hanna freak out or delay the shooting, so he wants to shoot the same… but I think she should know and have a plan B, just in case"

 **Spencer** "Okay, thank you. I'm gonna talk to her, she has to know"

Spencer gets back on set and stands next to Hanna. When the director yells "Cut" she takes the opportunity to talk to her.

 **Spencer** "Han, there's something you should know… Caleb is at his dressing room and he isn't feeling well, Luke just checked on him and he doesn't look good… We should figure something out just in case he couldn't shoot"

 **Hanna** nods "Okay, cover for me here, I'll be right back" she hands her the papers that she has in her hands "Take this"

/

Hanna knocks on Caleb's door some minutes later. He doesn't answer, so she lets herself in.

Hanna kneels down in front of the couch where he is lying and she places two bottles of water next to her on the floor.

 **Hanna** "Hey, Caleb" she says softly while shaking his shoulder

Caleb opens his eyes and looks at her.

 **Hanna** places her hand on his forehead "God Caleb, you are running a fever"

 **Caleb** "I'm okay"

 **Hanna** "Take this" she says, handing him a pill "You will feel better in a while" she opens one of the bottles of water and then she hands it to him as well

Caleb takes the pill and some sips of water.

 **Hanna** "Don't worry, I'm gonna figure something out to replace the rest of your scenes, I'm moving them back to shoot them another day"

 **Caleb** "No, I can do this, I wanna shoot… I'll be better in a while just as you said, really!"

 **Hanna** "I don't know, Caleb"

 **Caleb** "Come on, Hanna… it's just a little bit of fever"

 **Hanna** "Let's do something… I'm gonna shoot another scene after Emily's scene, fine? If you are feeling better after that, you can shoot the rest of the scenes that you have for today, otherwise you are going home and I'm shooting some of the scenes from tomorrow's schedule to replace them"

 **Caleb** "You don't have to change everything just for me, I'm okay"

 **Hanna** "Hey, I can do this, give me some credit, just trust me"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "I know you can"

 **Hanna** smiles back "So?"

 **Caleb** "Fine, move up some scene after Emily's, and then I'll shoot mine"

 **Hanna** "Okay, keep well hydrated, I brought you some water… and text me or Spencer if you need anything" she says and then she stands up "What's this?" she asks picking up the cold pack from the floor

 **Caleb** "Luke brought me that"

Hanna hands it to Caleb, just assuming that it was to reduce the fever and then she leaves.

/

Hanna moves up another scene between Luke and Toby to shoot after Emily's. When that scene between the guys is being shot, Spencer checks on Caleb and he seems to be feeling a little better, so he starts to get ready to shoot after the guys.

/

When the crew is getting the set ready to shoot the scene between Caleb, Olivia and Toby in the coffee shop's scenography, Caleb shows up over there.

 **Hanna** "Hey, you look better"

 **Caleb** "Told you" he smiles at her

The director's assistant approaches Hanna to ask her something, interrupting their conversation.

 **Olivia** gets on set as well and she approaches Caleb "Hi, Caleb! How are you doing?"

 **Caleb** "Hey, Liv! I'm fine, what about you? How is that little Livy?"

 **Olivia** laughs "I don't know if it's a girl yet, I told you that it was just a feeling"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Well, but mothers intuit that kind of things sometimes… or at least that's what they say…"

 **Olivia** "I guess I'll find out in the next ultrasound"

 **Caleb** smiles at her.

 **Olivia** "Fuck, these heels are killing me… hopefully they finish getting the set ready quickly, I'm wishing to flop down on that couch so badly"

 **Caleb** looks around and he spots a chair a little further away "Wait" he says and then he goes get the chair

Caleb gets back to Olivia carrying the chair and he places it next to her.

 **Olivia** smiles at him "Thank you" she says and sits down

Hanna has seen Caleb's gesture and it totally melted her heart. He is so kind, he is such a gentleman. That's the guy she fell in love with, he is still there. She is staring at him with so much love, the same love that she has always felt for him, as strong as always, nothing has changed that, although it's been a long time since she felt like that, because between all their fights and the time that they have spent apart, she had buried her feelings for him to be able to go on, and those feelings were also a little contaminated by anger. But now, all that she can see is her Caleb, the same as always, and love is all that she feels for him at the moment, just love… and that really scares her.

Spencer gets on set, accompanied by Toby, they are walking holding hands. She releases Toby's hand and approaches Hanna who is absent-minded and she has still her eyes on Caleb as he has conversation with Olivia.

 **Spencer** "Are you alright?" she asks, bringing Hanna back to her senses

 **Hanna** "Yeah"

 **Spencer** "How are we doing with the shooting?"

 **Hanna** checks the time on her phone "We are ten minutes later than planned but given the unplanned situation with Caleb, that's pretty good" she smiles

 **Spencer** "Awesome"

/

Caleb is shooting his last scene of the day. It's been a few hours since he took the pill that Hanna gave him and the effect is fading away, he is shivering and sweating because the fever is getting back. The director yells "cut" and approaches him.

 **Director** "Are you okay, Caleb?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, sorry… I'm gonna do it better this time"

 **Hanna** approaches them as well "Caleb, I could call this scene off if you-" she starts to say but he cuts her off

 **Caleb** "It's my last scene, I'm doing this… besides, everything is already set to shoot this scene, I won't screw up everyone's work. I'm okay"

 **Hanna** nods and takes her handy "Hey Spence, send someone from make-up to the set, we need a touch up" she says on the handy and then she looks back at Caleb "Wanna some water? Can I get you anything?"

 **Caleb** "I'm okay" he smiles at her

 **Director** "Okay, we are taking it from the top"

Caleb shoots his scene and when he is wrapped he heads to his dressing room.

/

The shooting continues for another hour and half more or less and then they are all finally wrapped.

 **Spencer** approaches Hanna as the crew starts to disarm the set "Heeey! You did it!" she says smiling

 **Hanna** "We did it!" she smiles back "Thank you, I wouldn't have done this without you, we finished only five minutes later than planned"

 **Spencer** "That's awesome"

 **Ethan** approaches them "Hey Han, can I talk to you for a sec?"

 **Hanna** "Sure"

 **Spencer** "Okay, I'm gonna go deliver the call sheets for tomorrow" she walks away from them

 **Ethan** "I just wanted to talk about the other night… I mean-"

 **Hanna** feels really uncomfortable talking about that, so she interrupts him "I don't wanna talk about that. I'm sorry for that, okay?"

 **Ethan** smiles at her "Do you have plans now after work?"

 **Hanna** "Sorry Ethan, I just got out of a relationship and I'm not ready to have anything with anyone at the moment"

 **Ethan** raises an eyebrow "It doesn't have to be a thing… maybe we could just finish what we started the other night" he gives her a cocky smile

 **Hanna** "Look Ethan, forget about what happened the other day, okay? It was my bad and I'm sorry. Now please, let's just stop talking about it"

 **Ethan** "Okay, sorry. I get it" he smiles at her

 **Hanna** "Good… you can leave now"

 **Ethan** "Hey! Don't get mad at me" he gets closer to her and he kisses her cheek "See you tomorrow, Han!"

 **Hanna** "See you"

/

Hanna is one of the last to leave the set and when she is in the parking lot about to get in her car, something catches her attention, Caleb's car is still parked there although he was supposed to leave the TV studios a couple of hours ago. Hanna gets in her car and grabs her phone to give him a call, but he doesn't answer. She decides to go take a look at his dressing room, so she gets out her car and walks toward there.

Hanna knocks on the door but she doesn't hear any answer from the inside, so she decides to take a look. The lights are off, but the lights from the hallway illuminate the room as soon as she opens the door, so she can see that he is lying on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

 **Hanna** approaches the couch and places a hand on his back "Caleb" she calls him softly but he seems to be sound asleep, so Hanna goes down on her knees and she shakes his shoulder this time "Hey, Caleb!"

Caleb turns his body to lie on his side and opens his eyes, he looks at her confused.

 **Hanna** "What are you doing still here?"

 **Caleb** "What? What time is it?"

 **Hanna** "It's almost seven o'clock, you should have left like two hours ago" she places a hand on his forehead "God, you are running a fever again" she takes the blanket to the side, uncovering his body "We should take this off, you are already too hot…" she places a hand on his cheek and he shivers

 **Caleb** "I'm freezing"

 **Hanna** "I know, but removing the blankets is good to let the heat escape… why are you still here, Caleb?"

 **Caleb** "I was feeling like crap, so I just lied down for a minute before going home but I guess I fell asleep" he says softly

 **Hanna** "Get up, let's go" she stands up from the floor

Caleb takes the blanket and covers his body again, then he closes his eyes.

 **Hanna** "Come on, you can't stay here, everyone is gone… let's go, I'm taking you home"

Caleb doesn't answer.

 **Hanna** takes the blanket, uncovering him once more "Come on, Caleb! I'm not leaving you alone"

Caleb looks at her.

 **Hanna** "Please?"

Caleb sits on the couch and then he finally stands up. Hanna helps him to put on his jacket, she grabs his phone from the coffee table and then they leave.


	35. Chapter 35

When they reach Caleb's apartment, Hanna accompanies him in. Caleb heads right to his bedroom and he takes off his shoes before getting into bed, still wearing his jacket. He lies down on his side, wrapping his body in the covers, and he closes his eyes.

 **Hanna** approaches him "Do you have some ibuprofen here?"

 **Caleb** "Don't know… maybe in the bathroom cabinet"

 **Hanna** "Okay" she says and turns around to go get some ibuprofen for him

/

 **Hanna** gets back some minutes later with a glass of water in her hand "Hey" she says to draw his attention

Caleb looks at her and sits up straight.

 **Hanna** "Take this" she says, handing him the pill and the glass of water

Caleb takes the ibuprofen and then he places the glass on the bedside table.

 **Hanna** "Take off your jacket, Caleb… I know you feel like you are cold, but you have a high fever"

Caleb takes off his jacket. He lies back on his side, wrapping his body in the covers again and he closes his eyes.

 **Hanna** "You shouldn't be alone, can you call Ian or someone to stay with you?"

 **Caleb** "I want you to stay"

 **Hanna** "I can't"

They remain silent some seconds and then Hanna speaks again.

 **Hanna** "Zack, maybe?"

 **Caleb** "I don't want anyone else but you"

 **Hanna** "Suit yourself" she places his phone next to him on the bed "Just in case you regret" she says and then she leaves his bedroom

Hanna opens the front door of his apartment and she is about to leave but she can't. She knows that Caleb won't call any of his friends and he might not get up of that bed not even to have dinner. So, she closes the door again and stays there at his place. She takes some papers from her purse and sits down on the couch to review the scenes that are gonna be shot the next day.

/

Some minutes later, Hanna gets in Caleb's bedroom to check on him. She walks to the other side of the bed and takes the pillow, she props it up against the headboard and sits down on the bed. She gets closer to him and places a hand on his forehead to check his temperature and when she does so, Caleb gets closer to her as well. He rests his head on her lap and wraps an arm around her waist, holding her as he didn't want her to leave, still with his eyes closed. Hanna stares at him as she strokes his hair. Her mind is full of thoughts… there she is, stuck to Caleb once again because she just can't get him out of her mind. A single tear rolls down her cheek but that's enough to bring her back to her senses, she moves Caleb to the side and gets up from the bed. She takes his phone and leaves the bedroom once more. She can't stay with Caleb, but she's not leaving him alone either.

Luckily for her, Caleb's phone is not locked, but in the moment she slides her finger on the screen and she sees that he still has their picture together set as wallpaper, she gets emotional again and some tears escape from her eyes. She searches Ian on the contact list and calls him, but his phone is off, so she tries with Zack, but he doesn't answer his phone.

Hanna gets back to the bedroom, she places Caleb's phone on the bedside table next to him and then she walks to the other side of the bed again. She takes the pillow but this time she places it properly and lies down on Caleb's bed next to him. She lies on her side, facing him as her tears keep rolling down her cheeks.

Caleb opens his eyes some minutes later only to find Hanna weeping there in front of him. Hanna wipes her tears as soon as she sees that Caleb is staring at her.

 **Caleb** "Sorry, I shouldn't have made you stay… you can leave if you feel uncomfortable, I'll be okay, don't worry… I'm sorry"

 **Hanna** "I'm not uncomfortable, if that were the case, I would have just left"

 **Caleb** "So, what is it?" he takes one of her hands

 **Hanna** takes her hand away from his "Are you feeling any better?" she changes the subject

 **Caleb** shakes his head "Not really"

 **Hanna** "Can I get you anything?"

 **Caleb** "I just want to know why you were crying"

 **Hanna** "I think you already know why"

There's an awkward silence before Caleb speaks again

 **Caleb** "Thought you were over me"

 **Hanna** "Where did you get that from?"

 **Caleb** shrugs "Let's just say that Emily is an awful liar"

 **Hanna** "What?" she asks confused

 **Caleb** "I know you met someone after Toby's birthday party"

 **Hanna** "It was nothing" she just says

Caleb remains silent. He still feels like freezing, so he takes his hand back underneath the covers and turns to lie on his stomach trying to keep his warmth, still facing Hanna.

 **Hanna** "The ibuprofen should make effect any minute now, you are gonna feel better" she rests a hand on his back "but I think you should see a doctor tomorrow, Caleb"

 **Caleb** "I'm okay… besides, I have to shoot tomorrow"

 **Hanna** "No, I moved back your scenes, they were only three. So, you have a day off tomorrow and then the day after tomorrow you only have two scenes… but on Friday you are gonna have to shoot nine scenes because I had to reschedule them that day. Try to have rest tomorrow so you can get better to go back to work"

Caleb has his eyes closed by now and Hanna knows that she's gonna have to repeat everything that she just said when he feels better because it's clear that he isn't paying too much attention.

 **Caleb** "Huh" he just says

 **Hanna** "I'm gonna go get you something to eat" she says and she is about to get up from the bed but he stops her

 **Caleb** extends an arm to reach her hand "Stay here a little longer" he says looking at her

 **Hanna** "You have to eat something"

 **Caleb** "I feel like crap, Han… I don't wanna eat anything at the moment"

Hanna nods and lies down back on the bed, facing him. Caleb gets closer to her and he places a hand on her cheek, stroking her with his thumb. They stare at each other for some minutes and then Caleb speaks again.

 **Caleb** "I admire you so much, you did it great today"

Hanna's eyes become watery again.

 **Caleb** "I told you we could work together, you should get back at the shootings"

A couple of tears roll down her cheeks.

 **Caleb** "Please, don't cry" he wipes one of her tears "I want you back with me"

 **Hanna** "I don't get you, Caleb"

 **Caleb** runs his thumb along her bottom lip "I miss you"

 **Hanna** "This is wrong, I should have left" she takes his hand off her face "You say those things now because you have fever and you are emotional but you won't think the same way tomorrow"

 **Caleb** "No, I say these things now because I'm done and I want you back with me"

 **Hanna** "When I finally accept that you made your decision and I can't do anything to keep you if you don't want to be with me, you come out with this… I just can't do this all over again! I finally stopped thinking why, to just accept it, I'm not going back to that… I should leave now… you are gonna feel better, don't worry"

 **Caleb** "Don't leave" he takes her hand again, interlacing their fingers "I told you like a million times that it wasn't like I didn't want to be with you"

 **Hanna** "That's not enough for me" she releases his hand

 **Caleb** "Look, I'm gonna talk to you tomorrow and I'm answering all your questions, it's a promise… but I feel like shit now, I just want to get some sleep"

 **Hanna** "Really?"

Caleb nods.

 **Hanna** "It will be your last chance, Caleb… if you change your mind by tomorrow I-"

 **Caleb** "I won't" he cuts her off and then he places some strands of her hair behind her ear

 **Hanna** "I'm gonna listen to what you have to say, but it doesn't mean anything"

Caleb nods again and closes his eyes.

 **Hanna** stares at him "What happened to your face, Caleb?" she asks some seconds later "Your cheekbone seems swollen"

 **Caleb** "It's nothing" he whispers with his eyes still closed

They fall asleep some minutes later. It wasn't Hanna's intention to fall asleep on Caleb's bed just by his side, but after the long day of work that she has had, she just falls asleep right there.

Hanna wakes up like an hour later because she hasn't eaten anything and she's starving. She opens her eyes and she finds Caleb staring at her.

 **Hanna** "Fuck" she says and gets up from the bed immediately "I fell asleep"

 **Caleb** chuckles "It's okay, you don´t have to jump out of the bed like that"

Hanna rolls her eyes and Caleb smiles at her.

 **Hanna** "How are you feeling?"

 **Caleb** "I'm a little better, though my entire body hurts"

 **Hanna** "Wanna something to eat now?"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "Not really… but you should eat something"

 **Hanna** "Come on, I can make you a soup or something like that"

 **Caleb** "I'm okay, you eat something, help yourself"

 **Hanna** "I'll eat if you eat"

 **Caleb** "But I don't want soup, I want a sandwich"

 **Hanna** chuckles "Fine, I'll bring you a sandwich"

Some minutes later they are eating sandwiches, sitting on the bed while talking.

 **Caleb** "So, how did you feel today replacing Maggie?

 **Hanna** "Well, I was pretty nervous at first, but then everything seemed to go well so I chilled out… and we only ended the shooting five minutes later than planned, that was pretty good for my first day"

 **Caleb** "That's awesome" he smiles at her "Next week's episode is the first one where Emma appears on the show, are you excited?"

 **Hanna** "Not really… I don't know… I kind of regret playing Emma, it was funny yeah, but I don't want my name to appear on the episode, I talked to Sarah a few days ago and I asked her not to put my name on the credits, just in case someone could relate me to my mom… I don't feel like people learning about that, I'm okay being just Hanna… I should have thought carefully about that before doing it"

 **Caleb** "I understand"

 **Hanna** 's phone lights up, so she takes it and answers when she sees that it's a call from her mom "Hey, mom… Yeah, I'm at home, I didn't mean to worry you" she lies "Sorry, I didn't even see your missed calls, my phone was in silent mode since the shootings and I fell asleep… it was great, we wrapped only five minutes later than planned… yeah, I'm happy… No, mom! I didn't get any ticket to New York because I haven't taken any decision yet… I don't know, I'll call you tomorrow, fine? I'm kind of tired… I love you too, bye" she ends the call

 **Caleb** "Are you going to New York?" he asks after taking a sip of water

 **Hanna** "I don't know if I'll go… My mom wants me to go spend some time there"

 **Caleb** "And how are you gonna do with your job? Are you taking some days off?"

 **Hanna** shakes her head "I quitted… working in an office wasn't for me, these days at the shootings are my last"

 **Caleb** "Why don't you come back to the shootings? Today was the proof that we can work together again"

 **Hanna** "No, one thing is getting back just for two days and another thing would be to be there all the time… besides, Ethan has my place now, I couldn't get back even if I wanted which is not the case"

 **Caleb** "Come on, we could kick out that jerk, besides he is not even half as good as you are"

 **Hanna** "Hey! He's a good guy, and he is good at his job too"

 **Caleb** "I'm not so sure he's a good guy"

 **Hanna** "Yes, he is"

 **Caleb** "How do you know? You just met him today" he asks, trying to find out if it's true what he heard Ethan saying to Paul

 **Hanna** shakes her head slightly "I have known him for years"

 **Caleb** "You had something with him?"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… it wasn't exactly something… I met him at the TV school where I studied, and we used to see each other occasionally, you know what I mean"

Caleb nods.

 **Hanna** "Anyway, I don't even know why I'm talking about this with you, I don't have to explain anything to you"

 **Caleb** "You are right"

 **Hanna** gets up from the bed and takes her empty plate and her glass "I'm gonna go wash this, finish your sandwich" she says, seeing that there's still more than the half of his sandwich on his plate

 **Caleb** "I'm not hungry"

 **Hanna** "Okay" she says and takes his plate as well

 **Caleb** "You don't have to do the wash, I'll do it myself tomorrow, just leave that all in the sink"

 **Hanna** "It's okay, it will take just a minute" she says and leaves the bedroom

Hanna gets back a few minutes later and approaches him.

 **Hanna** "How are you feeling?"

 **Caleb** "I'm better"

 **Hanna** "I'm gonna go, Caleb… I'll leave you some ibuprofen and water on your bedside table just in case your fever gets high again"

 **Caleb** "No, stay please"

 **Hanna** "No"

 **Caleb** "Come on, it's pretty late, you can't leave now"

 **Hanna** "Yes, I can… I have my car parked outside"

 **Caleb** sits up straight "Please, Stay… I promise I won't ask you any more questions, we will talk tomorrow, okay?"

Caleb can see the doubt in Hanna's face, so he keeps talking her into spending the night at his place.

 **Caleb** "I won't take it as an approach... I'm willing to get back at the friend zone just for tonight"

 **Hanna** "Fine… but that I stay doesn't mean anything, okay?"

 **Caleb** "Your toothbrush is still in the bathroom" he says smiling

Hanna bites her bottom lip trying to hold back a smile and then she gets in the bathroom. Caleb uses the bathroom as well after Hanna, and when he gets out of there, he finds Hanna lying on his couch, covered by a blanket.

 **Caleb** approaches the couch "What are you doing there?"

 **Hanna** "I'm sleeping on the couch"

 **Caleb** "No way, come to the bed"

 **Hanna** "I'm not sleeping with you, Caleb"

 **Caleb** "And I'm not letting you sleep on the couch… Come on, the bed is quite large, I promise I won't take advantage of you while you sleep" he jokes

Hanna rolls her eyes.

 **Caleb** "Please, I told you that I wouldn't take this as an approach. I know that I don't even deserve all that you have done for me today. Just come to the bed, I want you to sleep comfortable" he offers his hand to help her up

 **Hanna** "Fine" she takes his hand and stands up

They go back to the bedroom and Caleb gets into the bed. Hanna lies down on the bed as well but she doesn't get underneath the sheets, she wraps herself in the blanket that she was using on the couch.

 **Caleb** looks at her "You are so stubborn" he shakes his head while smiling

He gets up from the bed and walks toward the closet. He gets an extra blanket and he extends it over Hanna's body, covering her. Then he gets back into the bed, he lies down on his back and turns off the bedside lamp.

 **Hanna** is lying on her side, giving her back to him "Wake me up if you need anything"

 **Caleb** "Why are you doing this for me?"

 **Hanna** "You were right, you don't stop caring about someone just because you are no longer together… I guess I was too angry to see that then" she says, still giving her back to him

 **Caleb** "And now… you are not angry with me anymore?"

 **Hanna** "If you are feeling good enough to talk about if I'm still angry with you or not, then you are feeling good enough to tell me why you broke up with me in the first place too"

 **Caleb** "I would like to talk about that tomorrow, it's complicated and it's long and-"

 **Hanna** "Fine" she cuts him off "Then shut up and try to sleep because this doesn't seem just a friends talk and you promised to stop asking me questions… the only reason why I'm still here is because your friends didn't answer my calls"

 **Caleb** "Sorry" he just says and then he remains silent.

They fall asleep. At some point, between tossing and turning, Hanna ends up stuck to Caleb and some hours later, she wakes up feeling really hot. Hanna opens her eyes just to find out that she is spooning Caleb and that the extreme heat comes from his body.

Hanna sits up straight and places her hand on Caleb's forehead to monitor his temperature, and in fact, he is running a high fever again.

 **Hanna** "Caleb" she says as she strokes his hair "Hey, wake up"

 **Caleb** "Huh?"

 **Hanna** "You are burning up with fever" she gets up from the bed and walks toward the other side of it. She turns on the bedside lamp and takes the ibuprofen that she has placed on the bedside table earlier "Open your mouth" she says and when he does so, she gives him the pill. Then she opens the bottle of water and approaches it to his mouth, helping him to take some sips "Hold on, I'll be right back" she says and leaves the bedroom.

Hanna gets back some minutes later with a bowl of cold water and a towel. She sits on the side of the bed where she was sleeping some minutes before.

 **Hanna** "Lie on your back Caleb"

Caleb turns and lies on his back, with his eyes still closed. Hanna wets the towel in the water and then she places it on Caleb's forehead. He shivers when he feels the cold.

 **Hanna** "Sorry, I know you feel cold, but this will help to lower the fever" she says softly and he nods slightly.

Hanna is glad that she hasn't left him alone because he really looks terrible. She keeps applying the cold towel on his forehead over and over again. Like half an hour later, Caleb opens his eyes.

 **Caleb** "Please" he says and takes the towel off his forehead "I'm freezing"

 **Hanna** takes the towel from his hand "Okay" she places the bowl and the towel on the bedside table "Wanna some water?"

 **Caleb** "I just want to sleep"

 **Hanna** "Okay" she turns off the lamp, lies back on the bed, but she doesn't get underneath the sheets this time either, she covers her body with the blankets again "Just tell me if you need anything"

Caleb gets closer to her. He rests his head on her chest and rests an arm across her belly. Hanna has second thoughts for a minute about what to do, she knows that she might regret that the next day, but she decides to do what she feels like doing at that moment, so she rests one of her hands on his head and strokes his hair and she places her other hand on his cheek, then she closes her eyes as well.

One hour later. Hanna wakes up when she feels that Caleb moves away from her chest. She opens her eyes and looks at him, he is lying on his side, facing her, so she lies on her side as well. They can barely see their faces in the darkness.

 **Hanna** "Are you feeling better?" she places her hand on his cheek and strokes him with her thumb

 **Caleb** "A little" he places his hand on top of her hand and he moves it to his mouth to place a tender kiss on it "Thank you, Han" he says and then he moves their joined hands and rests them on the mattress between them

 **Hanna** doesn't release his hand "It's okay… what happened to your face, though? Don't say nothing because it's getting worse and this morning you were fine"

 **Caleb** "I don't know, I must have bumped into something… or something like that"

 **Hanna** "Don't play dumb, you can't don't know what happened, it's in your face"

 **Caleb** sighs "Fine, it was a punch… you would have found out tomorrow anyway when you see Paul"

 **Hanna** "What? Did you have a fight with Paul?" she takes her hand away from his

 **Caleb** "It wasn't a fight… just a pair of punches"

 **Hanna** "What the hell, Caleb! What's with you? I told you so many times to stop it with Paul. Can't you just leave it? And why you had to choose today to have a fight with him? I was in charge of the shooting. God, I can't believe you"

 **Caleb** "Believe me, he deserved that punch and I'm sure his face is worse than mine in this moment"

 **Hanna** "Shit, Caleb! You have to stop with your jealousy, seriously"

 **Caleb** "Haven't you thought that maybe I'm not the problem? That maybe it wasn't my fault? You don't even know what the fuck happened but you still just assume that it was about my jealousy" he says and turns around, giving his back to her "I'm not in the mood to fight and I'm feeling like crap… good night"

 **Hanna** sighs "Sorry, you are right" she places a hand on his shoulder "Wanna tell me what happened?"

 **Caleb** "No, it's okay… just listen to me when I tell you to be aware of him, that's all"

 **Hanna** "If you want me to be aware of him, don't you think you should tell me what happened today? I need to know"

 **Caleb** turns around to look at her "It was nothing, don't worry… I just heard him talking bullshit, that's all… I guess I just lost it and punched him"

 **Hanna** "With who he was talking?"

 **Caleb** "It doesn't matter, Han. I took care of it"

 **Hanna** "Please, tell me… with who? And what did he say? Did he make something up about me or something like that?"

 **Caleb** doesn't want to tell her the exact words that they used, so he tries to tell her a light version of it "He was just talking shit with Ethan, it doesn't matter, they were just stupid things… I overreacted"

 **Hanna** "It must have been something big or you wouldn't have punched him"

 **Caleb** "It's okay Han, it wasn't big deal and no one besides Luke knows about that little fight"

 **Hanna** "Please, tell me what he said because otherwise I'll keep thinking and thinking, and maybe those things that cross my mind are worse than what just happened… Did Paul say that I slept with him or something like that?"

 **Caleb** "Of course not, Han… it wouldn't have been just a punch if he had said something like that" he sighs "He was just telling Ethan that you were off his limits because you are more likely to date actors, so Ethan told him that he did have something with you, but that now you seemed not to be interested in him anymore" he says, omitting the offensive words that the guys used to refer to Hanna

 **Hanna** "You aren't telling me everything"

 **Caleb** "And I won't"

They remain silent for a while until Hanna speaks again.

 **Hanna** "So, you already knew that I had something with Ethan when you asked me about that earlier?"

 **Caleb** "No… honestly, I thought that Ethan was saying shit too"

 **Hanna** "It was all my fault, I'm so sorry Caleb. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you before asking you what happened. Try to get along with Ethan, believe me that he is a good guy"

Hanna doesn't tell him the real reason why she feels guilty of that fight, that Ethan was the guy that she met after Toby's birthday party and that's probably why he was talking about her.

 **Caleb** "It's okay, Han. Are you kidding? It wasn't your fault in any way… and it wasn't big deal"

He just says, because he doesn't want to tell Hanna that Ethan called her a cockteaser.

 **Hanna** "Just please, don't punch anyone else because of me, not even Paul… I know he is an asshole, but it isn't worth it… and you are not like that... you are not the kind of guy who solves everything by punching"

 **Caleb** gets closer to her, he rests his head on her pillow, his face is really close to hers "I'll try… I guess I just lose it when it comes to you" he kisses her cheek and then he rests his head back on her pillow "Besides, you are worth fighting for"

 **Hanna** "Maybe I wanted you to fight for me in another way" she says softly

 **Caleb** "Maybe that's what I have been doing… that you don't know doesn't mean that I'm not doing anything to get back with you" he places a hand on her cheek

Hanna doesn't answer.

 **Caleb** "God, I'm so dying to kiss you" he says, running her thumb along her lips, caressing them

 **Hanna** "Well, that's not happening, we need to stop… this doesn't seem a friends talk to me" she moves a little further away from him "Sorry, you aren't feeling well and you need to sleep… I shouldn't be making you talk"

 **Caleb** "It's okay, I love talking to you… I missed it"

 **Hanna** turns to her other side, giving her back to Caleb "Wake me up if you need anything"

 **Caleb** smiles "What if I need a kiss?"

 **Hanna** "Well, it's a pity that you don't have a girlfriend… shut up and sleep"

Caleb smiles again, at least he knows that he has still a chance with her.

* * *

Hey! I wasn't planning on updating today, but since I have some chapters already written, here I am, just to say happy PLL Day! :) Although the only thing that matters to me is Haleb! I honestly don't give a shit about the rest of the show, I don't care who is A.D or Mary Drake, or whatever haha. I WANT HALEB BACK! And I want it as soon as posible, and not at the end of the season like it happened in season 6B!


	36. Chapter 36

**Caleb** wakes up when he feels Hanna's hand on his forehead and opens his eyes "Hey" he smiles at her

 **Hanna** is standing next to the bed "Morning" she takes off her hand "You seem better"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I feel a little better"

 **Hanna** "I gotta go to work… stay in bed, you have to be okay to shoot tomorrow. And call someone if you get worse, fine?"

 **Caleb** "I'm okay, don't worry… and thank you for taking care of me"

 **Hanna** "It's okay" she walks toward the bedroom door "Bye"

 **Caleb** "Wait"

Hanna turns and looks at him again.

 **Caleb** "See you later? I mean, we are still having that talk, right?"

 **Hanna** "It's up to you, Caleb. If you are willing to tell me all the truth, then I'm willing to listen to you… but I'm not begging for your answers anymore"

 **Caleb** "I want to talk to you… I need it"

 **Hanna** "Okay, then I'll see you later… I'll let you know when the shooting ends"

 **Caleb** "Perfect"

/

Hanna stops by her apartment to take a quick shower and change into clean clothes before going to the TV studios. She parks her car and heads right to the set.

Hanna is talking to the director and his assistant when Spencer approaches them. Spencer stands next to her in silence not to interrupt them and when they finish their conversation and the director and his assistant walk away, she greets her.

 **Spencer** "Hi Han"

 **Hanna** "Hey! How are you?"

 **Spencer** "I'm pretty good, what about you? We have a long day ahead"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I know… I'm ready"

 **Spencer** "Thought you had moved back Caleb's scenes to shoot on Friday, why is he here?"

 **Hanna** "What? He is not here"

 **Spencer** "Yeah, I saw his car at the parking"

 **Hanna** "That's because I took him home yesterday, he had a really high fever… anyway, has Emily arrived? Why don't you go check if she is already at make-up? I just saw Alison heading toward the dressing rooms" she says, changing the subject and walking away

 **Spencer** laughs and walks by her side as they approach the scenography "You took him home? And then, what happened?"

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes and looks at her "Nothing"

 **Spencer** "Come on, you didn't take care of him? There wasn't a kiss? Or maybe something else?" she asks amused

 **Hanna** "No, Spencer. Nothing happened" she says annoyed

 **Spencer** "Okay, sorry. I was just joking around… I'm gonna go check on Em" she says, noticing her annoyance

/

That afternoon.

Caleb gets out of the bathroom after taking a shower. He only had a little bit of fever during the morning, but he has been feeling better during the last hours. He grabs her phone and gets a text from Hanna.

 **Hanna** "Hey Caleb! John just called me and he wants to see me after the shooting, so I'm not going to your place right after wrapping. I'll give you a call later"

 **Caleb** "Shit" he says out loud after reading Hanna's text. He can't let her meet John, not before talking to her. He has to stop her. Who knows why he wants to see her and what he is gonna tell her.

Caleb tries calling her, but she doesn't answer her phone. He checks the time of her text and it is from fifteen minutes ago, so she might not have her phone on hand anymore. He tries calling Spencer but she doesn't take his calls either. Finally, he tries with Emily and although she answers her phone, she is wrapped and she is no longer at the TV studios. Caleb decides to go there in order to talk to Hanna personally and try to convince her not to go meet John.

/

Caleb takes a cab to go to the TV studios, since his car is still there. He greets the people from security at the entrance and once they allow him in, he starts walking on the sidewalk. The part of the studios where "Twenty-something" is shot is several blocks away from the entrance, and at the moment he reaches there, he is a little breathless because of his sickness. He rests his back on the wall and takes a minute to catch his breath because he isn't feeling too well. Spencer passes by his side, driving a cart and she stops when she notices him.

 **Spencer** "Caleb! What are you doing here?" she says from the cart

 **Caleb** "I need to talk to Hanna… where are you shooting?"

 **Spencer** "Come on, get in the cart, I'm taking you there"

 **Caleb** "Thank you" he sits next to her "I called you like five times, where's your phone?"

 **Spencer** "Sorry, we are having a chaotic day" she says as she drives the cart

Spencer only drives three blocks and then she parks the cart and they get out.

 **Caleb** "Could you please tell her that I came? I'll wait here"

 **Spencer** "Okay, but she's really busy… I don't know if she will be able to come out right now"

 **Caleb** "It's okay, I'm not in a hurry"

Spencer nods and gets inside.

Hanna gets out of there ten minutes later and she approaches him. She doesn't seem fine, and he can't tell if she is sad or if she is angry but at the moment she looks straight at him, he can see that she's on the verge of tears.

 **Caleb** "Hey! What's going on, Han?"

Hanna doesn't say anything, she just extends her arms asking for a hug and so Caleb pulls her into a hug.

 **Hanna** "I can't do this, I'm screwing it up… we are forty minutes later than planned, Caleb! The shooting is totally out of my hands" she says, still hugging him

 **Caleb** "Hey, calm down, you can do it"

 **Hanna** pulls away from his embrace and looks up at him "Alison was late to shoot today, then one of the lights burned out and it was really important to shoot, so the technicians had to go for another one to replace it and it took them like twenty minutes, in addition to that, freaking Luke forgot his lines like ten times and we had to retake his part over and over again, remind me to kill that guy next time I see him. And I don't know how the fuck I'm gonna manage to make up the time. I just wanna get the hell out of here and-" she says so fast that she barely manages to breathe between all those words

 **Caleb** cuts her off "Hey! Calm down… you will find a way" he places his hands on her face, cupping her cheeks "You just need to chill out and think carefully your options. I know you can do it"

They stare at each other in silence for some seconds until Caleb speaks again.

 **Caleb** "You can do it! That's what you said yesterday at my dressing, remember?"

Hanna nods.

Caleb smiles at her and he presses a kiss on her forehead before taking his hands off her face.

 **Caleb** "Go there and kill it"

Hanna nods again and then she turns around and walks toward the entrance, but before getting inside, she turns again to look at him.

 **Hanna** "Sorry, you came here to tell me something… what's that?

 **Caleb** "It's okay, it can wait"

 **Hanna** walks back up to him "No, you came here just to talk to me"

 **Caleb** "I had to get my car back anyway" he smiles "I just wanted to ask you not to meet up with John today"

 **Hanna** "Why?" she asks confused

 **Caleb** "Because I need to talk to you before… please, just make up some excuse and tell him you are going to see him tomorrow"

 **Hanna** "I can't Caleb, he is the press officer of the show… I have to go, it's my work"

 **Caleb** "Please, don't go… at least not today, talk to me first… would you do that for me?" he says, trying to convince her

 **Hanna** "Fine"

 **Caleb** smiles widely "Thank you"

 **Hanna** "Now go home and get some rest, you have to get back to shoot tomorrow"

 **Caleb** "I will"

 **Hanna** smiles at him and kisses his cheek "Thanks to you too by the way… I needed that hug and those words"

 **Caleb** "Any time" he says, smiling back "See you after the shooting, right?"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… we are supposed to end at six o'clock, but I guess we are wrapping like an hour later, so I'll be free like half past seven"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "I'll see you at half past six at my place, because you are wrapping at six"

 **Hanna** bites her bottom lip while smiling "I'll text you"

Then, Hanna gets back on set and Caleb leaves the TV Studios in his car.

/

Hanna approaches Spencer who is standing next to the director, covering for her as she talked to Caleb. She stands by her side and starts reviewing the schedule, trying to find a way to gain some time.

 **Hanna** gets closer to Spencer "Come with me" she whispers to her

Spencer nods and follows her outside.

 **Hanna** takes her handy and speaks on it "Ethan, come to the set please, I need to talk to you" she says and then she looks at Spencer "I think we can gain like half an hour, Spence… but I'll need your help"

 **Spencer** "Tell me"

 **Hanna** "This scene that we are shooting now will take at least another thirty minutes, maybe thirty-five… I need you to go to the next location with some people from the crew and start getting the set ready for the next scene, we are parting the crew to build an advance team… and I'm sending one of the director's assistants so you can also start the rehearsal before he gets there, that way he will only need to see the rehearsal once to make corrections before we start shooting, they already discussed about that scene this morning"

 **Spencer** nods "That seems a great idea, it can totally work… next scene is in the park, right?"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, when the director cuts this take and before he starts the next one, I'm talking to everyone so we can decide who goes with you and who stays here to finish this scene"

 **Spencer** "And Ethan?"

 **Hanna** "I'm gonna ask him to help you and once the advance team is already working to get the set ready, he will be in charge of making Alison and Olivia be ready to start the rehearsal in the park. And I don't care if he has to carry Alison on his back to make her get there in time"

Spencer laughs

/

Three hours later.

It's ten to six and Caleb is lying on his couch when his phone starts to ring. He grabs it and takes the call.

 **Caleb** "Alison?" he says confused, because she never calls him

 **Alison** "Caleb! I'm in trouble! I need your help"

 **Caleb** "What? Where are you?"

 **Alison** "I'm at John's, I'm trying to find a pen drive. Can you come over, please?"

 **Caleb** "Are you fucking crazy? Have you sneaked into his house? Why are you calling me? Didn't you tell me that you would save your own skin and you didn't care about anyone else?"

 **Alison** "You want the same as me, so shut up and just come here! I'm texting you the address, it's an apartment. Let me know when you are here and I'll let you in" she says and then she hangs up on him

Caleb checks the time on his phone, there's half an hour till Hanna comes over more or less, and that is only if she managed to recover some time at the shooting, she could take a little longer otherwise, so he decides to go to John's apartment and help Alison, because he knows that it will be a great opportunity to get all the pictures of them once and for all.

/

Alison opens the door of John's apartment, letting Caleb in.

 **Caleb** "What the fuck Alison? This is illegal"

 **Alison** "Not if the owner of the apartment allows you in first"

At that moment, Caleb hears some yells coming from somewhere in the apartment, and it seems to be John's voice.

 **John** "Alison! I swear I'll kill you if you don't let me out right now!"

 **Caleb** "What? Is John here? What the hell?"

 **Alison** "Shhhh!" she gives him a death stare "He is locked up in the bathroom"

 **Caleb** "Are you fucking crazy?" he whispers

 **Alison** "Shut up and help me to find the pen drive, I can't keep him there for much longer, someone is gonna hear him"

 **John** "You fucking slut! Open this fucking door now or I'm fucking killing you" he yells again

 **Alison** "Please! He won't know that you helped me" she looks at him and Caleb can see some desperation in her eyes

 **Caleb** "Fine, let's do this"

They start looking for the pen drive all over the apartment, as John keeps yelling and cursing from inside the bathroom.

Like half an hour later, Caleb's phone starts buzzing, he grabs it and takes a look at the screen.

 **Alison** "You can't tell anyone you are here" she says, seeing that he is doubting whether he should take the call or not

 **Caleb** looks at her "It's Hanna, we were supposed to meet up"

 **Alison** rolls her eyes "You can explain it to her later, this is more important"

Caleb nods and puts his phone back in his pocket, then he gets back at looking for the pen drive, he starts to check between the books of a bookcase.

 **Caleb** "How the fuck did you manage to lock him up in that bathroom?"

 **Alison** "I made him believe we were going to have sex in the bathroom" she says nonchalantly while looking in the drawers of a furniture

Caleb gives her a disbelieving look.

 **Alison** "What? I always get what I want. I have been seducing him and trying to gain his trust during all this month and today I finally got to make him believe I was really into him and not just trying to get something from him"

 **Caleb** "He's twice your age, and some years more"

 **Alison** shrugs "I didn't sleep with him, Caleb! Stop judging me and keep looking!"

 **Caleb** "I'm not judging you, I was just saying… and if you had accepted to team up with me, you wouldn't have had to pretend to be into him in the first place"

 **Alison** "And what did you do to get whatever he has against you back?" she says a little annoyed "All that I know is that you were a coward and you broke up with Hanna right then, without even trying to find a solution or do anything to fix it"

 **Caleb** "You know nothing. If I broke up with Hanna, it was just to protect her in the meanwhile I found a way to fix all this mess. I tried to sneak into John's office, I went to the office building at night, and I told the security guard that I was there to get some papers that Hanna had asked me to take her, so he let me in, but then I couldn't get into his office because it was locked and I couldn't break the lock because the hallway was full of cameras. And last Monday I hacked his laptop by getting into the offices' Wi-Fi network, but it was clean, he hasn't got any relevant material stored on it"

 **Alison** "And you called me crazy because I was doing something illegal? How would you call what you did, then?"

 **Caleb** "I'm sure that kidnapping a guy in his own bathroom is pretty bigger than what I did"

 **Alison** "I don't give a shit, I really need to get that pen drive"

 **Caleb** "That bad is what he has against you?"

Alison doesn't answer, so Caleb keeps talking

 **Caleb** "He has nothing against me… he only has got those pictures where I'm kissing Hanna, but there are some extra pictures that weren't published where anyone could see that it's her and not you. And he also has those pictures of Hanna dancing with Noel… he wants to use Hanna to get press for the show, focusing on the fact she's Ashley Marin's daughter. He assured me he wouldn't use Hanna if it wasn't necessary and if I didn't get photographed with her or any other girl, and if at some point, he needed press, I would have to do anything he asked me. But I realized that he doesn't need any picture to do so, and I don't trust him, I'm not stupid, I know he will use Hanna if he wants. I wanted to get all the pictures before telling Hanna everything that is going on, but last night I decided I would talk to her today anyway, because I can't protect her if John decides to use her the same… and I'm sure that it is what he is about to do, because he asked her to meet up at his office today, and the only reason why Hanna didn't go was because I asked her not to do so until we talk. If he wants to use Hanna, he only needs to make some calls and then a bunch of paparazzi will be after Hanna in a couple of minutes, or who knows what he has in mind, but next episode is the first one where Hanna plays Emma and I know the fact that he called her just today is not just a coincidence"

 **Alison** "She is so freaking lucky… I hate people all over me, asking for selfies, autographs, or whatever, I hate forcing smiles all the time when I'm in public, I hate paparazzi chasing me… but she is Ashley Marin's daughter, she dates an actor, she plays a role on a show and even so, she intends to pass unnoticed and she manages to do so… shit, she is so annoying, I hate her"

 **Caleb** "Why? Nothing of that is her fault, she didn't choose to be the daughter of the most famous news host in New York, she didn't fall in love with me just because I was an actor and her name won't even appear on the credits of the episodes where she played Emma either"

 **Alison** "Screw her, she is Ashley Marin's daughter, she has to deal with that… if she wants to date an actor, she has to deal with that, and if she plays a role on a freaking popular show as "Twenty-something", she has to freaking deal with that too. Playing Emma was her decision, you shouldn't be trying to save her ass… everyone has things to deal with in their lives"

 **Caleb** "Hanna has been there for me through out a lot of things, and so I'm here for her, trying to get those pictures, knowing that taking them away from John won't stop him from using her to get press, but giving her that freaking pen drive would help her to feel a little safer when I tell her what John is trying to do"

 **Alison** rolls her eyes "Yeah, well... you won't get that pen drive just by talking. Keep looking!"

/

Meanwhile.

Hanna is outside Caleb's apartment. She got there fifteen minutes ago. She has knocked on the door but after some minutes of getting no answer, she decided to give him a call instead, but she has called him like five times by now and he isn't answering his phone either. She is getting worried thinking that he could be lying on his bed running a very high fever again, or maybe he is unconscious and that's why he is not answering, so she decides to reach out to any of his friends.

Hanna opens the Instagram app on her phone and she searches Caleb's profile, then she finds a picture where Ian was tagged in and once she gets to his profile, she sends him a private message

"Hey Ian, I'm Hanna. I was supposed to meet up with Caleb at his place but I'm here and he is not answering neither the door nor his phone. I'm worried because he is sick and he has been running high fever, could you please try to contact him? Thank you"

Some minutes later, she gets a message from Ian

"Hi Han! I'm in Europe, but don't worry, maybe he fell asleep or something like that. Anyway, I called Zack, he has a key of Caleb's apartment and he is going there… I'm glad you are back together, by the way"

 **Hanna** "Thank you, Ian! And we aren't back together, I just came to talk"

 **Ian** "Okay, then I'm glad you are trying to sort things out between you two :)"

Hanna keeps trying to reach out to Caleb by calling him over and over again. As the minutes go by, she gets more and more worried and when Zack gets there, she is on the verge of tears.

 **Zack** "Hanna! How have you been?" he says, approaching her, and when he is closer he can see her worried face "Hey! Don't worry! I bet he just fell asleep or something like that… maybe he is in the shower"

 **Hanna** "It's been more than half an hour since I got here, I don't think he is in the shower"

 **Zack** "Let's see" he says, opening the door

/

 **Caleb** "We can't keep him in that bathroom for much longer… if any of his neighbors hears him and calls the police, we are screwed"

 **Alison** thinks for a moment and then she smiles "Hold on" she walks toward the bathroom door and she stands in front of it "Shut your fucking mouth, John!" she yells through the door "If you keep yelling and any of your freaking neighbors calls the police, I'll say that you tricked me to come here and you tried to take advantage of me, so I had to locked you up in there"

 **John** "Fuck you, Alison… you are gonna have to let me out sooner or later anyway and then I'll ruin you, I swear… you'll regret this so badly" he says and then he shuts up because he knows if the police get there, he'll be in a very complicated position.

 **Caleb** "You two could have been a perfect match, if it weren't for this little detail that you locked him up in his bathroom" he says amused and softly, trying not to be heard by John

Alison rolls her eyes.

Some minutes later, they are looking for the pen drive in John's bedroom when Alison finds something.

 **Alison** "Caleb! Look! There's a safe-deposit box over here" she says, looking into the closet

Caleb approaches her and takes a look.

 **Alison** "Do you think he could have put the pen drive in it?"

 **Caleb** "Well, we have looked for that shit in every inch of this apartment… it could be"

 **Alison** "Crap, we need to open that thing somehow"

 **Caleb** "We don't have time, Alison. We have to let John out in a while… we could try to open it for hours without any result"

 **Alison** "Maybe I can do something to get the security code from John"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, sure… like sleeping with him? or you are torturing him this time?" he says in a tone of irony

 **Alison** "I mean maybe I could threaten him with something… like I just did to shush him… I don't know"

 **Caleb** "No, I think we should just take this safe with us and get the hell out of here as soon as possible"

 **Alison** "No! That's too risky! What if the pen drive that we are looking for is not in there? He will screw me as soon as I let him out of that bathroom, Caleb! He has pictures of me snorting cocaine!"

Caleb is surprised of hearing what Alison just said, he wasn't expecting something like that.

 **Alison** "I can't take that risk" she says honestly, staring at him

 **Caleb** nods and after thinking carefully for some seconds, he speaks "Listen, I know this is riskier for you than it's for me but we have to do this, we have no other option… we can't keep him there in the bathroom, and we have already looked everywhere in this place. I can't assure you that the pen drive is into this safe, but if it isn't there, I don't think he will do something against you, at least not until he gets this safe back, he must have something important inside and he will want to get it back"

 **Alison** nods "So, if the pen drive with the pictures isn't there, we could return this safe to him in exchange for it"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, we are taking the safe, we are forcing it to open and if the pen drive is inside, we will just keep it and then we are returning the rest of his stuff, we aren't thieves"

 **Alison** "Fine"

 **Caleb** takes the safe in his hands "This shit is heavier than it seems"

 **Alison** "Wait… what am I gonna do? I have to release him and he won't just let me get away with it… look how we have left this place" She says, looking around the mess they have made in his apartment as a result of their search "Crap! What if he opens his mouth about what just happened here?"

 **Caleb** "Hey! Calm down! I don't think he will open his mouth, it would be really embarrassing to him to admit that he was cheated by a twenty-something years old girl and locked up in his own bathroom" he says, carrying the safe

Caleb gets out the bedroom and Alison follows him.

 **Caleb** "Just help me to get this in my car and then I'll find a way to release him and leave his apartment before he notices me"

 **Alison** "Thank you"

 **Caleb** "It's okay… could you take my keys from the pocket of my jacket, please? I think they are in the right pocket" he says, asking for her help because he is holding the safe with his two hands

 **Alison** "Sure" she says and takes the keys from his pocket, then she takes the keys of John's apartment before getting out of that place

/

Caleb gets back at John's apartment a few minutes later after getting the safe in his car.

He slides the key of the bathroom under its door so John can release himself and then he runs as fast as he can out of that place.

When he gets back at his car, Alison is there, standing on the sidewalk next to it.

 **Alison** "How did it go?"

 **Caleb** "I managed to leave before he could open the bathroom door… What are you doing still here? We have to take off right now, he could come out any second"

 **Alison** "Yeah, I don't think so… he was naked in there" she grins

 **Caleb** "That's a very disgusting picture" he says, making a face of disgust "Where's your car? Come on, we still have to hurry up"

 **Alison** "I left the TV Studios with John"

 **Caleb** "Okay, get in the car, I'm taking you home"

Once they are in the car, Caleb starts driving away from there.

 **Caleb** "So, where do you live?"

 **Alison** "I don't wanna go home, Caleb! That's the first place where he is gonna go look for me"

 **Caleb** "Fine… any of your friends, maybe?"

Alison shakes her head.

 **Caleb** "Family?"

 **Alison** "Just drop me at a restaurant or something like that, I'm having dinner there and I'll go home later, I don't think he will wait for me… but you should keep the safe, he doesn't know you were with me"

 **Caleb** "It's okay… you can spend some time at my place and I'm taking you home later… I guess I'll talk to Hanna tomorrow"

/

Caleb gets to his apartment, he is holding the safe. He opens the door and finds Hanna sitting on the couch while crying and Zack sitting next to her, speaking on the phone. Caleb places the safe on the coffee table.

 **Caleb** "Hey, what's wrong Han?"

 **Hanna** stands up from the couch and approaches him "Where the fuck have you been, Caleb?!" she asks angrily, seeing that he is okay and he also looks fine "I was worried about you! Where's your phone? Why didn't you answer my calls, or Zack's?"

 **Caleb** "Sorry, Han! Something turned up, I thought you were gonna just go home, I didn't mean to worry you" he says just like that as if it were no big deal causing her to get even more angry

 **Hanna** "And you couldn't just text me? Fuck you, Caleb! I have been knocking on the door like an hour, thinking that you might be unconscious here in because of the fever, and then Zack and I spent two hours worrying about you and trying to reach out to you. He's on the phone with your dad, yeah, we even had to call him in New York just to ask him if he had heard something from you in these last hours. You are an idiot!" she says and walks toward the door

 **Caleb** "Wait, don't leave, we still have to talk"

 **Hanna** "Fuck off. I'm out" she says and walks out the door and when she does so, she sees Alison coming down the hall "What the hell!"

 **Caleb** goes out to the hall as well "Please, Han… let me explain this to you"

 **Hanna** turns around to look at him, a few tears are running down her cheeks "Fuck you, Caleb! This is the same crap as always. I don't care what you have to tell me anymore! Shit I'm sooooo done with you" she says and then she leaves

Alison just stands there without saying a word and Caleb is about to go after Hanna, but Zack appears over the door and stops him.

 **Zack** "Let her go"

 **Caleb** "No, I need to talk to her"

 **Zack** "No, you need to leave her alone. She is mad as hell at this moment. Talk to her tomorrow"

 **Alison** "Screw her, Caleb! After all you just went through for her today and she just sends you to hell and leaves without giving you the chance to explain anything"

 **Caleb** "If you are staying here, then shut your mouth and stop talking about Hanna, otherwise you can take a cab and go away" he says and then he gets back in his apartment

 **Zack** "I'm Zack, by the way" he says, offering his hand to Alison

 **Alison** shakes his hand "You must already know who I am"

They get in the apartment as well.

/

Hanna gets home. She throws her purse on the table and then she takes her laptop and sits on the couch. She turns on her laptop and she texts her mom as she waits for it to start.

"Hi mom. I'm getting a ticket to go there"

/

Alison has dinner with Caleb and Zack. They tell Zack the whole story about the safe, without telling him what is in Alison's pictures, and he offers his help telling them that he has a friend who might be able to help them to open the safe. Zack and Alison seem to get along very well.

 **Zack** "Well, I should go, I have to work tomorrow" he says, standing up from his chair and then he looks at Alison "Wanna a ride?"

 **Alison** "I want to talk to Caleb about something, I'm taking a cab later" she says to Zack and then she turns her gaze to Caleb "Is that okay?"

Caleb nods.

 **Zack** "Fine, nice to meet you Alison" he says to her "See you around, dude… and stop screwing it up with Hanna" he says and then he leaves

 **Caleb** stands up from his chair and starts to clean the table "So, what is that you want to talk to me about?"

 **Alison** stands up as well "Well, there's something I have to tell you… I mean, you will find out anyway if we get to open that safe"

 **Caleb** goes to the kitchen and Alison follows him "If it's something that you did, just go to the point and tell me"

 **Alison** "It's about what happened that day when we went to that remote beach to do the photo shoot that John arranged"

 **Caleb** starts to wash the dishes "Oh, okay… what's it?"

 **Alison** "Things didn't happen like I told you"

 **Caleb** looks at her confused "What do you mean?"

 **Alison** "The photographer didn't try to take advantage of me as I said… I got there some minutes earlier and I thought I was the first to arrive, I thought I was alone… and I had some cocaine in my purse, I guess I couldn't hold myself back, so I just sat there in the sand and snorted some… it turned out that the photographer was already there, he was in his car waiting for us to arrive and so he caught me at snorting, he took some pictures and I became aware of that because of the camera flash"

 **Caleb** "So, that's how John got your pictures, right?"

 **Alison** nods "Yeah, but when I realized that the photographer took some shots of me doing that, I walked up to his car, so he got out. I tried to convince him to delete the photos, but he wasn't willing to do so. I knew you would come any minute, so I kind of…"

 **Caleb** "You what, Alison?"

 **Alison** "I made him believe I would have sex with him in exchange for deleting the photos… so, when I saw you coming, I took the opportunity and pushed him away from me as if he were taking advantage of me"

 **Caleb** "I can't believe you, Alison! I almost kicked the crap out of that guy and you are telling me that it was just another of your dirty tricks? God! Why you always have to manipulate everyone to get what you want? I can't believe you were just using me again"

 **Alison** "If it weren't for that, we would have had to do another photo shoot another day! The only reason why John's contact didn't ask to reschedule it, was because everyone believed my version of the story and not that guy's, so he couldn't demand anything from us because he had to take the responsibility for the photographer that he sent for the shoot. It turned out that the photographer hadn't deleted all the pictures but by the time he sent them to John as a proof that his story was true, John had already talked to his contact to call off the deal. So, he just kept them to blackmail me. Then Sarah ended the rumor and that was all. If there aren't pictures of us faking a relationship, that's thanks to me"

 **Caleb** "That's not the point, Alison! God, you and John are just the same shit! You just manipulate people to do whatever you feel like. But you know what? Any of these days, one of your plans won't work, and what are you gonna do then? You are messing with men pretty older than you, if you don't stop, you are gonna end up doing something you didn't want... If you had just asked for my help that day, I would have helped you out, but you just tricked me instead… and so today, you just called me when you realized that you were in trouble. You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself"

 **Alison** shrugs "I never said the opposite, I am just what I am"

 **Caleb** "You know what? I'm taking care of that safe on my own, I don't want to have anything to do with you. I'll let you know when I get to open that shit and eliminate every single picture that John could have in there, but I'm not doing that with you. I don't trust you, you would screw me just to save yourself"

 **Alison** "That's not true… I know I wouldn't have been able to get away with it today if it weren't for you"

 **Caleb** "Well, I'm not taking any chances… I already have enough problems to deal with"

 **Alison** "You mean Hanna?"

Caleb doesn't answer.

 **Alison** "She was just too mad to talk to you today, I'm sure she's gonna listen to what you have to tell her tomorrow, and if she doesn't so, then she is more idiot that I thought"

 **Caleb** "Okay, stop there… I think you should go now"

 **Alison** "Fine… just let me know about the safe" she says before leaving

* * *

Wow! That was a very long chapter! Don't worry about that little fight, Hanna was mad at Caleb and seeing Alison just made her flip out! But you will like next chapter :)

Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you liked last chapter!


	37. Chapter 37

Next day. Morning.

Caleb arrives at the TV studios and to his surprise, Hanna's car is parked there. He was planning on going to her place to talk to her as soon he wraps, but now he is just so glad she is there… that means that she won't go talk to John as long as she is at the shootings and hopefully by the end of the shooting, he will have been able to talk to her.

Caleb knows he should go right to his dressing to get dressed for his scene, but he can't help but head right to the set instead. He gets on set when the first scene of the day is being shot between Emily, Olivia and Toby. Hanna is standing right beside the director, on the line of the cameras, so Caleb stays a little further away as he watches the scene as well.

 **Spencer** approaches him "What are you doing here? You should be getting ready to shoot after them" she whispers to him

 **Caleb** "I know, I'm going in a minute… why is Hanna here?"

 **Spencer** "Sarah asked her to cover for Maggie one more day. Now go get dressed for your scene"

 **Caleb** "Fine! I'm on my way" he says and leaves the set

/

Caleb gets back later, ready to shoot. They are shooting an outdoor scene in one of the streets, and Toby is in that scene as well. Hanna is standing over there with Spencer and Caleb approaches them.

 **Caleb** "Hey"

Hanna doesn't answer.

 **Spencer** "Are you feeling better to shoot today?"

Before Caleb could say anything, Hanna speaks.

 **Hanna** "It doesn't matter, he is shooting anyway" she just says and walks away from them

 **Spencer** "Did I miss something?"

 **Caleb** sighs "She is pretty mad at me"

 **Spencer** "Yeah, I see"

/

Caleb only has two scenes that day and he finishes shooting the second one right before the lunch break. He is wrapped and free to leave, but he stays there instead. He is decided to talk to Hanna no matter what.

He is getting out of his dressing room when he runs into Hanna and Emily that are coming down the hallway.

 **Caleb** "Can we talk?" he just says

 **Hanna** "No"

 **Caleb** "Seriously? You won't give me the chance to explain anything?"

 **Emily** "Okay, I'll be at my dressing Han"

 **Hanna** "You are not going anywhere" she takes Emily by her arm and then she talks to Caleb again "I gave you the chance and you screwed it up"

 **Caleb** "No, I didn't… I told you, something turned up and so I was late"

 **Hanna** "Yes, you were three hours late, you didn't answer your phone, and on top of that, you showed up with freaking Alison, and who knows what the fuck you two were doing during those three hours!"

 **Caleb** "What the shit, Hanna! What do you think I was doing with Alison? Tell me, just say it out loud if you can"

Hanna remains silent.

 **Caleb** "See? You can't say it because you know that's not true. It's ridiculous"

 **Emily** "Han" she says and when Hanna looks at her, Emily raises her eyebrows

 **Hanna** "Sorry" she says and releases her arm

 **Emily** gets in her dressing room, leaving them alone.

 **Caleb** "Can we please have a serious talk there in my dressing?"

 **Hanna** "No, I'm having lunch with Emily"

 **Caleb** "Come on, I'm being serious"

 **Hanna** "I'm being serious too, I can't talk to you now"

 **Caleb** "Fine, then after the shooting"

 **Hanna** "I have to meet John after the shooting… besides, I don't feel like talking to you either"

 **Caleb** "I'm not here to fight, Hanna… I know you are angry, okay? And it's okay, I know I haven't handled things very well with you, but I really need you to listen to me" he says calmer "I need to talk to you before you go meet John"

 **Hanna** "Do you know what the problem is? You think that now that you have finally decided to talk to me, I have to listen to you, but when I went talk to you some weeks ago, you didn't want to… you are taking me for granted, you said you didn't leave me forever and you think that you can decide when it's time to us to get back together, and that I will be there all for you because you know I still have feelings for you, and of course I do, but only the feelings aren't enough sometimes… stop playing with my heart because I'm about to break down, Caleb"

Both of them are teary eyes by now, Hanna is on the verge of tears after blowing off steam and Caleb is really hurt after hearing what she just said.

 **Caleb** "Han…" he starts saying but he is speechless, so he gets closer to her and places his hands on her face, cupping her cheeks "I would never play with you, I love you so much" he says and then he approaches his face to hers

 **Caleb** looks into her eyes "I love you" he repeats so close to her mouth that she can feel his breathing

Hanna is lost in his eyes and she knows what comes next, and although she has second thoughts for a moment, and there's a part of her that wants to push him away and leave, she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, because she is just too tired to keep fighting against her feelings just for pride.

 **Caleb** "I would never play with you, Han" he whispers on her lips once more

Caleb closes his eyes and finally meets his lips with hers. The kiss is slow and soft at first. They only play with their lips gently, enjoying the feeling of being kissing each other after so long. But then Caleb moves one of his hands to her nape and Hanna knows perfectly what he wants, so she opens her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. And so does Caleb, he runs his tongue along her bottom lip and then he slides it in between her lips, looking for hers. The kiss becomes intense and Hanna lets out a little moan that drives him crazy. Caleb moves the hand that he has still on her cheek to her lower back, pulling her against him and then he pushes her against the wall, trapping her between it and his body. Hanna bites his bottom lip softly causing him to take a deep breath and sigh on her lips. The only sound that can be heard in that hallway is the sound of their kiss and they feel like they are in their own world. But some minutes later, a voice interrupts them.

 **Ethan** "Han!" he says "Sorry for interrupting, but we have a problem"

Hanna and Caleb pull away abruptly, but he doesn't release her, he keeps an arm wrapped around her waist. He hated being interrupted in that very special moment with Hanna, but he is enjoying the fact that that person was Ethan and he saw them making out.

 **Hanna** "What's going on?"

 **Ethan** "It's Olivia, she isn't feeling well"

 **Caleb** worries "Is she okay?"

 **Hanna** "Shit! Where's she?"

 **Ethan** "Come with me, she's out there"

Hanna and Caleb follows Ethan outside, they find Olivia sitting on the sidewalk, with her back against the wall.

 **Hanna** kneels next to her "Liv, are you okay?"

 **Olivia** shakes her head "I don't know what's going on, I was just heading to my dressing room but I started feeling bad so I just sat down here"

 **Caleb** crouches down "What do you feel?"

 **Olivia** "I don't know… I feel weird… my belly is hard"

 **Hanna** looks up at Ethan who is standing there "Go get a cart, we need to take her to the infirmary"

 **Ethan** "Okay, I'll be right back"

Olivia's eyes become watery.

 **Caleb** takes her hand "Don't worry Liv, everything is gonna be alright"

 **Olivia** places her free hand on her belly.

 **Caleb** "She will be okay too, don't worry"

 **Olivia** smiles slightly

 **Hanna** "Are you having a girl, Liv?" she asks, trying to make some conversation to make her calm down

 **Olivia** "I don't know yet… I just told Caleb the other day that I have the feeling it's a girl, but it's just a feeling, I guess I'll find out in a couple of weeks… but he is really convinced it's a girl"

Hanna smiles at Caleb.

 **Caleb** "Yes, I am… you should start buying dresses" he jokes, trying to do the same as Hanna and it seems to be working because Olivia is smiling

Ethan gets there driving a cart a couple of minutes later.

 **Caleb** "I'm helping you into the cart, Liv… pass your arm over my shoulders"

Olivia does what Caleb just told her and then he helps her up.

 **Caleb** "Stay here, Han… we don't know how long will take this and you have to resume the shooting in less than half an hour"

 **Hanna** nods "Just let me know any news, please"

 **Caleb** nods "I will"

 **Ethan** "I have my handy with me Han, let me know if you need me back over here"

 **Hanna** "It's okay, I have Spencer… Stay with them"

 **Ethan** "Okay" he says and then he starts the cart and drives away

Hanna goes to Emily's dressing room.

/

Caleb and Ethan are in the cart, getting back from the infirmary of the TV Studios. Olivia was just having high blood pressure so the doctor sent her home and her boyfriend picked her up from there.

 **Ethan** "So, are you and Hanna together?" he asks as he drives

 **Caleb** "Something like that" he just says because he doesn't feel like talking about Hanna with him

 **Ethan** "Sorry for what happened the other day, I was a jerk"

 **Caleb** "I'm not the one you should apologize to"

 **Ethan** "I know, but I can't go and just apologize for something she doesn't even know"

 **Caleb** "I had to tell her about what happened because she saw how was my face after the punch"

 **Ethan** "You told her what I said?"

 **Caleb** "Of course not… I omitted that because I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or embarrassed or something like that. I didn't tell her all the things that Paul said either. That guy is an asshole… Anyway, she told me about you two"

 **Ethan** "She told you about what happened last Friday? I don't get it, what are you two? Are you in an open relationship or something like that?"

It totally takes Caleb by surprise, but he puts the pieces together, Ethan must be the guy that Hanna met after Toby's birthday and it's pretty obvious to him what happened between them.

 **Caleb** "No… we broke up a little more than a month ago and now we are trying to sort things out between us"

 **Ethan** "Oh… I see"

Ethan parks the cart and then they get in the set. Hanna approaches them as soon as she sees them coming.

 **Hanna** "Hey! How is Liv?"

 **Ethan** "She's okay, she has high blood pressure so they sent her home"

 **Hanna** "Will she be able to shoot tomorrow?"

 **Ethan** "Yes, she has to take some meds and have rest. She's coming to shoot tomorrow but you should warn Maggie to have a plan B, just in case" he says and walks away

 **Hanna** gets closer to Caleb and she places a hand on his forehead "How are you feeling?"

 **Caleb** "I'm okay, I haven't had fever since last night and it was just a little, unlike the other day… Why?"

 **Hanna** "Would you mind if we shoot one of your scenes that I moved back for tomorrow, today? Liv had another scene before wrapping and now I have to replace it and I was-"

 **Caleb** interrupts her "It's okay. I'll be at my dressing" he just says and turns around

 **Hanna** "Wait"

Caleb turns to look at her.

 **Hanna** "There are still two scenes before that… don't you want to stay here and hang out?"

 **Caleb** "I'd rather wait at my dressing"

 **Hanna** "Oh, okay then"

Caleb leaves the set.

 **Hanna** approaches Ethan "Hey, Ethan, could you please give a call to Josh and ask him to reprint tomorrow's call sheet?" she shows him a paper "We are shooting this scene today and Liv's scene will be moved back for tomorrow, let him know about this change" she says, pointing the sheet

Ethan nods.

 **Hanna** "Talk to people from costume department as well, they need to reach Caleb the change of clothes for his scene"

 **Ethan** "Sure"

He begins to walk toward the exit but Hanna stops him.

 **Hanna** "Wait"

Ethan turns to look at her.

 **Hanna** "I want to apologize about what you saw at the dressing rooms. It's just that Caleb is someone really important to me… it's not like I just go around kissing people at work or something like that"

 **Ethan** "It's okay Han, don't worry" he smiles and walks out the set

/

Caleb shoots his scene with Toby and when the director yells "Done" he approaches Hanna.

 **Caleb** "So, are we meeting after you finish with the shooting?"

Hanna nods.

 **Caleb** "Just please, don't go talk to John"

 **Hanna** "Okay"

 **Caleb** "If he calls you, don't take the call"

 **Hanna** "I got it, Caleb"

 **Caleb** "Can I trust you? Can I go home without worrying about whether you go meet him or not?"

 **Hanna** nods "This is my last day working on the show, and I never liked him anyway, I won't go. Why are you that obsessed with that?"

 **Caleb** "I'll tell you later, just don't go"

 **Hanna** "I won't"

 **Caleb** "Okay, see you later" he just says and leaves the set

* * *

I'm just gonna say the chapter you are waiting for is coming :) Thanks for your reviews! I love reading you too!


	38. Chapter 38

**Caleb** "Hey" he just says, after opening the door of his apartment

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Hey" she gets inside and turns around to look at him "Are you okay?"

 **Caleb** nods "Why?"

 **Hanna** "I don't know, you seem like a little upset… Have you changed your mind about this?"

 **Caleb** "Of course not"

 **Hanna** "So? What is that?"

 **Caleb** "I'm just angry with myself" he approaches her and places a hand on her cheek "But clearing the air between us is all I want… I don't like that you think I was playing with your feelings" He says and then he leans in and presses his lips on hers but Hanna moves her face to the side

 **Hanna** "No more kisses until we talk" she says and then she goes sit down on the couch

 **Caleb** sits down next to her "There's something I would like to ask you before we talk about us"

 **Hanna** "I knew that something was bothering you… just tell me"

 **Caleb** "I know I have no right to ask you this, okay? But I need to know… The guy who you met up with last Friday was Ethan, right? Did you…" he doesn't know how to ask it, but he decides to go right to the point, because he prefers to know the truth, even if it hurts, over keep wondering about what could have happened "Did you sleep with him?"

His question takes her by surprise, so she remains on mute and staring at him with no expression on her face as she thinks about how to answer it, and when she is about to say something, Caleb speaks again.

 **Caleb** "It's okay, you have already answered my question. I don't need to hear it. I shouldn't have asked anyway, it's not my business"

 **Hanna** "No" she says firmly "I mean, yes, he was the guy that I saw last weekend but I didn't sleep with him, Caleb… last time it happened was a few months before meeting you"

 **Caleb** "Why didn't you tell me it was him?"

 **Hanna** "Because I didn't want to cause any more problems between you two… it was bad enough with that fight with Paul the other day, besides Ethan is a good guy and you have to work together at the same place… that was why I didn't tell you… It's no big deal because nothing happened last Friday between him and me… how do you know it was him?"

 **Caleb** "We had a little talk today when we were coming back after taking Liv to the infirmary. He asked me if you and I were together, and then one thing led to another and I told him that you told me about you two, I meant what you had in the past but he thought I was talking about last Friday"

 **Hanna** "I'm so sorry, it wasn't my intention that you learn about it like that, and I wouldn't have contacted him again if I had known he was working on the show. Nothing happened between us the other night… I guess that was the problem… we were making out but I left before doing anything, I went too far and then I couldn't finish what I had started myself. So if he spoke ill of me the other day, I understand it, it was all my fault, I just used him and he might be pissed off"

 **Caleb** "It wasn't your fault Hanna… first of all, when a girl says no, it's no and that's all, no matter how far you have gone, okay? Then, he shouldn't have talked about that with anyone, that's not right"

Hanna smiles at him.

 **Caleb** "Thinking of you in such a situation like that with another guy was driving me crazy, and then knowing that that guy could have been Ethan was just too much to bear it. I was angry with myself because I let that happened, I made a mistake that day when I broke up with you"

 **Hanna** "It was so stupid of my part. I was just trying to get you out of my mind because seeing you again at that party just made me realize that I couldn't forget about you, not even a little during all that time of being apart. That you find out was never my intention, it wasn't out of spite. I was doing it for me… I wanted to move on… but I couldn't because he wasn't you"

Caleb can't hold himself back after hearing that, so he wraps his arms around her waist and then he pulls her on his lap.

 **Hanna** "Hey!" she says smiling

 **Caleb** smiles and presses a tender kiss on her neck "You sure you don't want any kiss?"

Hanna takes his face in her hands and this time she is the one who joins their lips in a kiss, and this time the kiss doesn't start gently at all, it's a hard open-mouthed kiss from its beginning.

Hanna's phone start ringing next to them on the couch, so she pulls away from Caleb's lips and takes it. She takes a look at the screen and then she shows it to Caleb. It's John calling her. Hanna slides her finger on the screen rejecting the call and that gesture of pure trust from her just makes him want to kiss her again so badly, because he hasn't even told her what is really going on with that guy yet, but she still trusts enough on him to do what he asked her to do. He places one of his hands on the back of her head and he starts a new passionate kiss.

Hanna wraps her arms around his neck while kissing him back. They keep kissing as if nothing else could matter in the world for minutes. At some point, Hanna feels Caleb's hands sliding underneath her top, running up on her back while caressing her skin and that's when she comes to her senses and pulls away from the kiss, because she couldn't resist kissing him but she is not doing anything else before having that talk that she has been waiting to have for a long time by now.

 **Hanna** "We need to stop, I came here to talk" she says and then she is about to get off his lap and sit back on the couch but he stops her

 **Caleb** wraps his arms around her waist "Okay, but stay here"

 **Hanna** "Fine" she rests an arm over his shoulders "You can start by telling me what the fuck you were doing with Alison yesterday… I know that nothing happened between you two, I trust you, If I just suggested it, it was because I was hurt, not because I really thought you slept with her or something like that. But it still hurts that you were with her yesterday when you were supposed to meet up with me… I don't know what you were doing together and I know there must be an explanation, but of all the people in the world, you were with her, you have to understand that it wasn't nice to see to me"

 **Caleb** kisses her cheek "I know. And of course there's an explanation… but before that, I have to start from a little further back in time… I have to tell you the truth about what happened in the meeting I had with John that day before we broke up"

Hanna nods and remains silent, waiting for him to keep talking.

 **Caleb** "Remember those pictures from Ian's party? It turned out that there are more photos than those that were published and it was pretty clear in those pictures that it was you who I was kissing and not Alison… anyone could recognize you because your face is very clear to see"

 **Hanna** "Really?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah… and the only reason why they didn't get out was because John arranged a photo shoot between Alison and me to give his contact a better story to publish"

 **Hanna** "So, the deal wasn't just to say that it was Alison, it was to cover up our relationship too?"

 **Caleb** "Not really… this is the thing, John's contact was about to publish that I was cheating on Alison with some other blonde girl, because he obviously didn't know who were you. But John convinced him that publishing some pictures of Alison and me confirming our relationship would be better than that, so he arranged that photo shoot where we were supposed to pretend that the photographer just caught us at kissing, like a paparazzi"

 **Hanna** "So you just broke up with me because of that? You told me you wouldn't do something like that, you told me you would do the best for us"

 **Caleb** "I know, Han… that's what I tried… I told John to call off the deal because I wouldn't do such a thing"

 **Hanna** "So?"

 **Caleb** "That was when all this mess started… he told me that if I didn't do the photo shoot, he would send the pictures back to his contact along with a story about you. He wanted to tell his contact that you were Ashley Marin's daughter and that you took advantage of that to get a part on the show and that's how you managed to get in between Alison and me"

 **Hanna** "God, Caleb! Why didn't you just tell me?"

 **Caleb** "You didn't sleep for a week worrying about those pictures, Han. I couldn't tell you that, I didn't want to make you freak out and I had to break up with you anyway"

 **Hanna** "Why? I told you I would support you if you had to pretend to be in a relationship with Alison. You didn't have to leave me"

 **Caleb** "Yes, I had… John was really trying to get press with that rumor about Alison and me, and our relationship was a problem to him. We were just an obstacle in his way. So, he also told me that if we got photographed together again, he would tell that story about you. I couldn't take that risk, Hanna. Believe me, I would have kept you if I had a choice. I wanted to protect you, so I just break up with you to keep you away from all that madness"

 **Hanna** "You could have talked to me about that" she gets off his lap and sits on the couch "I didn't ask you to protect me from anything, I just wanted to be with you"

 **Caleb** "It wasn't an option Hanna, what I told you that day when we broke up was true, I didn't want that relationship for us, that photo shoot I was about to do was going to be on the internet, on TV, in the magazines and what we were going to do then? Just pretend all that shit didn't exist, keep going on with our relationship and spend the whole weekend inside your apartment not to be photographed together not to pissed John off? Even if we were careful enough about that, it could happen anyway, anytime, anywhere, and I wasn't willing to take that risk"

 **Hanna** "Stop saying that we broke up because it wasn't like that, you broke up with me and not the other way around. And I wish you had told me all that back then" she says, annoyed

 **Caleb** "And what would you have done?"

 **Hanna** "First of all, I would have talked to Sarah and if it didn't work, I would have tried to find a way to stay together anyway"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, if you had gone talk to Sarah, our pictures would have been published that same day along with a very interesting fake story about you… I would never let that happen"

 **Hanna** sighs "Well, then why you didn't come back to me after Sarah put down the rumor about Alison and you?"

 **Caleb** "That day of the meeting I-" he starts saying but Hanna interrupts him

 **Hanna** "That day of the meeting when you acted like a jerk, you must mean"

 **Caleb** "Well, that day of the meeting when I acted like a jerk because I was just trying to protect you…" he says starting over his phrase "I went to John's office right after the meeting ended to get the pen drive where he stored our pictures, I guess I thought for a moment that he could give up those pictures because the thing with Alison was over and they were useless to him… I don't know what the fuck I was thinking, of course he wouldn't just give me that shit. Instead of that, he ended up showing me another pictures of you from Noel Khan's party, and you were dancing pretty close to him, like in a very sensual dance"

 **Hanna** "You know that I didn't even kiss him… I don't remember most of that night, but I was so damn into you, I wouldn't have done anything with him"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "I know, silly" he takes her hand, interlacing their fingers "John wasn't trying to convince me otherwise, he was just showing me why having pictures of others was important to him. He used those pictures to talk Alison into get photographed with me… she was having a thing with Noel back then, so he used the pictures to turn her against you"

 **Hanna** "Oh my god! Really? That's why she hates me that much?"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "I talked to her, she didn't care that much about Noel, it was just another thing, she said she just can't stand you… and it was that day when I was at her dressing, remember?"

 **Hanna** "Of course, how I could forget about that? I hated you for that"

 **Caleb** "I was just saying thanks to her, if it hadn't been for her and what she said in the meeting, John would have gotten away with it"

 **Hanna** "Why did she do so? I don't get it, she hates me but even so, she stopped the rumor that she had started herself"

 **Caleb** "That was because she owed me"

 **Hanna** "For what?"

 **Caleb** "John sent us to a remote beach for the photo shoot that we were going to do… let's say that she had a problem there and I helped her out. That was the reason why the photo shoot wasn't published before the meeting that Monday, because we didn't do it. So, Sarah had the time to stop it. If it hadn't been for what happened to Alison, we would have done the photo shoot and those pictures would have been published everywhere that same weekend… anyway, Alison ended up telling me that John had something against her too, he was blackmailing her"

 **Hanna** shrugs "Well, I won't feel sorry for her, she is just the same shit as John"

 **Caleb** "I know she isn't the nicest person, but no one deserves something like that"

 **Hanna** takes her hand away from his "Oh, sorry, I forgot you were friends now"

 **Caleb** "I'm not defending her, I just know how it feels when you are being pushed to do things that you don't want to do"

 **Hanna** "You chose to do those things, Caleb! You didn't have to leave me, no matter what John could say"

 **Caleb** "Yes, you are right, breaking up with you was my decision. I just chose to do what I thought would hurt you less"

 **Hanna** "Are you kidding me? I would have chosen you over any other thing"

 **Caleb** "Let me finish, I haven't told you everything yet"

Hanna doesn't answer, she stares at him with a serious look.

 **Caleb** "John told me he would use your pictures with me along with those ones with Noel to sell a story about you, like Ashley Marin's daughter partying and having fun in Hollywood and that it would get press for the show because you were from the production team and you also played Emma. It wasn't going to have anything to do with Alison and me anymore, it was gonna be fully about you"

Hanna's serious look turns into a sad look, but she doesn't interrupt Caleb's story this time.

 **Caleb** "I told him I would get back with you and make public our relationship and that I didn't mind to be fired or have legal problems because of my contract, but then he said something that was true, you wouldn't have gotten back with me without asking for explanations and I couldn't tell you what was going on because you would have chosen to let him use you for press over making our relationship public, because you wouldn't have let me get in trouble or lose my part on the show, and you wouldn't have let Sarah down either. And that's all, Han… I wasn't willing to let you do something I know you didn't want to do just for me"

Hanna is about to cry now.

 **Caleb** "I never took you for granted, I chose to break up with you to keep you safe from John as I tried to find a way to be together without taking any risk. I didn't know how long it would be, I didn't know if I could manage to work it out just in some days, if I had to wait those ten weeks that you told me to be able to make our relationship public, or if I had to wait until John leaves the press department of the show. And I was aware I could lose you in the meanwhile, I wasn't sure if you were gonna be there for me after all that. I guess I was willing to lose you in order to do the best for you"

Hanna's tears start running down her face non-stop, soaking her cheeks.

 **Caleb** "I tried to get the pictures. That day when I went talk to you to convince you not to quit your job and get back at the shootings, I felt so responsible of fucking up your job that I went to the TV Studios that same night. I told the security guard who was in the office building that I was there to get you some papers that you had forgot in your office, I tried to get in John's office, but I couldn't, it was locked. And then, after seeing you at Toby's party on Friday, this Monday I hacked his laptop, but it was completely clean, that freaking asshole is very careful to keep everything in pen drives so no one could link him to anything if they check his computer"

Caleb cups her cheeks and starts to wipe her tears as he stares at her, waiting for an answer, but Hanna is on mute.

 **Caleb** "Say something, please"

 **Hanna** takes his hands off her face "Why now?" she just asks in a shaky voice

 **Caleb** "What do you mean?"

 **Hanna** "Why are you telling me all this now?"

 **Caleb** "Because I can't keep you safe anymore, it's not up to me. I know if John wants to use you, he will. I'm not stupid… and I think that's why he has been trying to reach out to you since Emma is coming out next week… he must want you for an interview or something like that"

Hanna places her elbows on her knees, she leans forward and holds her face with her hands.

 **Caleb** places a hand on her back and he rubs her gently "I think I have gotten the pictures, but I'm not sure… anyway, I'll do anything to keep you off his limits"

 **Hanna** "What do you mean? Do you have the pictures or not?"

 **Caleb** "That's why I was with Alison yesterday. She called me asking for my help. She was at John's looking for her own pictures but things weren't going well"

 **Hanna** "What?"

 **Caleb** "She had been seducing the guy for a month, she made him believe she was into him and once they were at his place, she made him believe they were gonna have sex but she locked him up naked in the bathroom in order to have the time to look for the pen drive"

 **Hanna** "What? That's insane, Caleb! How the fuck did you get involved in such a thing? Why did you let her drag you into that?"

 **Caleb** "I didn't know what was going on until I got there, but I would have gone anyway because that meant a chance to get our pictures as well"

 **Hanna** "So, have you got them or not?"

 **Caleb** "We took a safe from his closet, but I haven't managed to force it to open yet, so I don't know… didn't you see it yesterday when got here and placed it over the coffee table?"

 **Hanna** "Shit, Caleb! You stole it?"

 **Caleb** sighs "What was I supposed to do Hanna? I had no option, we looked everywhere in that freaking apartment, I'm almost sure he has put the pen drive in there"

 **Hanna** "Are you serious? You broke into someone's apartment and you stole a safe, Caleb! And all that was because of Alison, you wouldn't have done such a thing yourself. And why are you the one who has to keep it at home? If John goes to the police, you will be in a huge problem, you will be totally fucked up. I want you to call her and tell her to come here and take that safe back to John"

 **Caleb** "Well, that's not happening… taking that safe was my idea and if I am the one who kept it, it's just because John doesn't know that I was at his place too and I don't trust enough on Alison to let her have it. Don't worry, I'm returning it with all its contents somehow as soon as I get to open it and take what I want"

 **Hanna** "I don't want you to do that for me. You said it yourself, if John wants to use me, he will anyway"

 **Caleb** "I know Han, but he won't be able to do it the way he was planning if we keep the pictures away from him"

 **Hanna** "I can't believe all this, Caleb! I can't believe how much I was missing… how many things you kept away from me"

 **Caleb** "I was trying to protect you"

 **Hanna** "From what? If you had told me what was really going on, I could have found a solution"

 **Caleb** "And what would you have done? I'm pretty sure you would have done press with your name, and I know that's not what you want. You said it yourself the other night, you asked Sarah not to put your name on the credits of the episode"

 **Hanna** "Of course I would, Caleb!"

 **Caleb** "Well, that's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to do such a thing for me, you already did a lot of things to support me. I wanted to do something for you"

 **Hanna** "I asked Sarah not to put my name on the episode because I had nothing else to lose, Caleb. Didn't you think that if we had made our relationship public, people would have realized who I am anyway? I was already aware of that and I was more than willing to let that happen. I'm Ashley Marin's daughter, that's who I am, it's a part of me… but I was gonna be Caleb Rivers' girlfriend too, you are very popular now, people would have started knowing me for that too, and maybe some of your fans would have liked me as well, but I'm sure most of them would have just started speaking ill of me, or writing bad things to me, because they don't know me and they want you with Alison. So yes, I would have done press as Ashley Marin's daughter on "Twenty-Something" because it would have been worth to stay with you, and people would have forgotten about that few days later when some other interesting news appeared on TV… So, the only thing you did was take away from me the chance of taking my own decision, because it was my decision, not yours… it was my call"

Caleb tries to take her hand once more but she moves it away from him.

 **Hanna** "I would have given up everything for you… I just wanted you, that's all. You only had to let me love you the way you love me, and allow me to do the things that you would do for me as well. I wish you had trusted me"

 **Caleb** "That's the problem Han, you were the only one giving up a lot of things for the other, I wasn't doing anything for our relationship"

 **Hanna** "Well, you did something for our relationship, you took it apart, you destroyed it"

 **Caleb** "I just chose you over us"

 **Hanna** "You hurt me more than John would have done. When you broke up with me, you said you were doing the best for me and I told you I were the one who had to decide it and not you… even so, you didn't listen to me, because you went to my apartment that night with your decision already made, and you didn't care about what I had to say… All I wanted was you, Caleb"

 **Caleb** "I'm here now, Han… we can work this out. I'm gonna open that safe and if the pictures aren't there, then I'll make John give me them in exchange for the safe. I can even return half of his stuff in exchange for the pictures and the other half after he leaves the show, it could be perfect, that way we can make sure he doesn't use you"

 **Hanna** "No, you won't do that. It would be the same he has been doing to you and Alison and it's wrong. Besides, I don't want you to get in trouble, just return that shit to its owner"

 **Caleb** "I won't"

 **Hanna** "Return the safe, Caleb" she says calmer "I'm going to New York tomorrow and I'm not coming back any time soon… So, I don't care anything else… let John invent whatever he wants… if he wants to use that stupid cliché of celebrities' grown-up children who already have everything they could ask for in their lives so they just waste their lives partying, having fun, using drugs, spending money, getting in trouble, or whatever, against me, then it's okay. Of course I wouldn't like that to happen, but it's not because of me, nothing could hurt me more than losing you and it already happened, so I could bare it… I just don't want to get bad press to my mom but I prefer that to happen over you ending up in jail because of such a stupid thing. Return the safe"

 **Caleb** "Hey, don't worry about me. It's okay, I'm not blackmailing John the way he did it to me. I'll just open the safe to get the pictures and then I'm returning it"

Hanna nods.

 **Caleb** "I'm glad you won't be here because that means that if I'm right and the pictures are in that safe, then John won't be able to use you, you won't have anything to do with the show except for Emma and that's all, you will be useless to him if you are away from here"

 **Hanna** "I guess" she just says

 **Caleb** "Han… How long will you stay in New York? What does it mean to us?"

 **Hanna** shrugs "I don't know, Caleb… honestly, I know nothing… I wasn't expecting all that you told me… I'm kind of lost, I don't know what I want, I don't know what to do, I don't know what would be right… I feel kind of sad… and if you make me take a decision right now, you might not like it" she says, as the tears start to escape from her eyes again

 **Caleb** "We love each other, Han… that's all that matters, we can fix everything else"

Hanna doesn't answer, she just looks down and wipes her tears.

 **Caleb** "Hey, look at me" he reaches out and cups one of her cheeks "Do you love me?"

 **Hanna** "Don't do this, Caleb. You already know the answer, I wouldn't be here otherwise. I just don't feel like saying it right now, I'm too mad at you to say so"

 **Caleb** "It's okay, you don't have to say anything… How about stop talking about us and just spend some time together? I could cook dinner… what do you say?"

 **Hanna** "I don't know"

 **Caleb** takes his hand off her face to take her hand "Come on, stay with me… it would be good for us to spend some time together"

Hanna nods and Caleb smiles at her and places a soft kiss on her cheek. Then Hanna stands up from the couch and gets in the bathroom to wash her face and Caleb goes to the kitchen.

* * *

Wow, this chapter was really hard to write, but it was even more difficult to correct! And I really hate correcting! That's the boring part. I know it must have some mistakes, but who would have said that like six years after being kicked out of the english institute where I was taking english classes at, I would be trying to write this! haha. Anyway, I hope you liked it, but I'm sure you will like next chapter even more :)

Oh, and talking about last episode of PLL, didn't you love Caleb's line "There's a part of me that will always love Hanna, she was my first real love"? I want them back so badly... and poor Hanna! she was already having a really hard time and then she runs over Elliot with her car, hopefully Caleb will be there for her when she finally breaks down after all she just went through.


	39. Chapter 39

Hanna gets in the kitchen a few minutes later. Caleb is already cooking.

 **Hanna** "Want some help?"

 **Caleb** "No, it's okay… just keep me company" he smiles at her

Hanna sits at the table and she stares at him as he cooks.

 **Caleb** "How did it go today at the shooting?" he asks, breaking the silence a couple of minutes later

 **Hanna** "It was okay, definitely better than yesterday… but I'm glad Maggie is getting back tomorrow, it was too much pressure"

 **Caleb** "Speaking about that… you finally did it yesterday… Spencer told me how you managed to wrap the shooting almost in time"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… I guess talking to you helped me to calm down… I was kind of stuck in the madness and I wasn't thinking clearly"

Caleb gives her another smile.

 **Hanna** 's phone starts ringing so she takes it and answers the call "Hey mom!... No, I'm at Emily's… No, I haven't packed my suitcase yet. I'll do it tomorrow" she leaves the kitchen speaking on the phone.

Hanna gets back some minutes later and sits back at the table.

 **Caleb** "I guess your mom likes me even less now"

 **Hanna** "Why?"

 **Caleb** "You lie to her every time she calls you when you are with me"

 **Hanna** "It's just that I don't feel like giving any explanation, if I tell her I'm with you, she will ask me if we are back together"

Caleb nods.

Hanna watches as he cooks in silence and after some minutes, she speaks again.

 **Hanna** "I'm gonna text Liv to see how is she doing… I hope she feels better" she takes her phone and starts typing on it

 **Caleb** "I talked to her today when we were waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up… Ethan left us alone for a moment and she told me what was really going on"

 **Hanna** "I don't get it, wasn't she just having high blood-pressure?"

 **Caleb** "Yes, but that was because she got nervous"

 **Hanna** "So?"

 **Caleb** "John has been pressuring her to do press by talking about her pregnancy. She doesn't want to make it public yet, she wants to wait at least another month before that, so she told him she wouldn't do that. But he keeps insisting and he doesn't leave her alone, he keeps calling her to try to convince her and she has been hiding that from her boyfriend because he is already mad enough at John and she is afraid of how he might react if she tells him that John keeps bothering her. She had just ended a call with John when she started feeling sick today"

 **Hanna** "Really? Poor Liv! I thought John only messed with us. What did you tell her?"

 **Caleb** "I just told her to ignore John and talk to her boyfriend"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… she needs to stay calm for the baby"

Caleb just nods and keeps cooking.

 **Hanna** "You should follow your own advice"

Caleb looks up at her.

 **Hanna** "Ignore John and talk to your girlfriend"

 **Caleb** "Do as I say, not as I do"

 **Hanna** 's phone buzzes "It's Liv, she says she's okay… she went see her doctor and everything is fine"

 **Caleb** "That's great"

Hanna stands up from her chair and approaches Caleb. She stands by his side and starts chopping a carrot that was there on the kitchen countertop.

 **Caleb** "Are you hungry?" he asks, smiling

 **Hanna** "Why?"

 **Caleb** "Are you helping me to cook dinner so I finish faster?"

 **Hanna** laughs "Hey! I was just helping you selflessly"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Okay, sorry then" he says and places a noisy kiss on her cheek

/

They finish cooking dinner and when they are sitting at the table having dinner in the dining area, a big thunderstorm breaks.

 **Hanna** "Wow, I didn't know it was going to be a storm" she says, after hearing a really loud thunder

 **Caleb** nods "Yeah… I hope it lasts until tomorrow"

 **Hanna** "Why?"

 **Caleb** "If your flight is canceled by the storm, then you are gonna have to stay here one more day"

 **Hanna** "Well, if that's the case, then I'll have the chance to spend some time with Em and Spence before going to New York" she says, teasing him

 **Caleb** "Yeah, sure… very funny"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Tell me something"

 **Caleb** "Like what?"

 **Hanna** "I don't know… something about you, anything you want… the other night we only talked about me, what have you been doing during this last month?"

 **Caleb** "Thank you again for taking care of me the other night, by the way. Really, you put aside our issues and you stayed with me. That's why I don't need to hear you saying what you feel for me, you show it with your actions"

Hanna smiles shyly.

 **Caleb** smiles back "Well, back to your question… Emily's agent is representing me too now. Emily gave him my phone number, and after a couple of meetings, we signed a contract… he will arrange my next contract with the show for next season"

 **Hanna** "That's great, Caleb!" she says smiling

 **Caleb** nods "And I met up with my dad like two weeks ago, we had been talking on the phone several times, and he was on a business trip so he made a stop here to see me"

 **Hanna** smiles again "That's awesome… Zack told me something about it yesterday, he wanted to call your dad to see if he had heard something from you and I didn't want because I didn't know how were things between you two, I wasn't sure if calling him would be right, so Zack told me you had met up with him, but that was all, he didn't give me many details"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, it was fine… we talk a lot… he apologized to me again for not having supported my acting career, he seemed really sorry. He also said he was watching all the episodes of the show every week" he says smiling

 **Hanna** "That's great"

 **Caleb** "Yeah… and he also told me why he reacted as he did when I told him I wanted to be an actor" he says, becoming serious

Hanna doesn't say anything; she just stares at him waiting for him to go on with his story.

 **Caleb** "It turned out that my mom left us because she wanted to be an actress"

 **Hanna** "Really?"

 **Caleb** "I guess we were only a burden to her. I kind of understand my dad now, he might be really hurt and I came out with this thing about being an actor, bringing up the past"

 **Hanna** "Well, he should have supported you anyway, but the important thing is that he realized he was wrong and he is doing something to fix that now"

Caleb nods.

 **Hanna** "Thank you for trusting me this, I know it's important to you"

 **Caleb** "Of course I would tell you this, talking to you was all I wanted, but given the circumstances, and that Ian is in Europe, I had to settle for talking to Zack which was completely useless because he didn't stop imagining which famous actress could be my mom" he says amused

 **Hanna** chuckles "He is such a kid sometimes, I have to admit I have always liked Ian more than him, but he was really kind to me yesterday, and he was worried about you too, though he was trying to look calm not to freak me out more than I already was"

 **Caleb** "Sorry about that again, I should have texted you"

 **Hanna** "It's okay… I guess I overreacted a little… I was just worried because I didn't know what could be more important to you than talking to me, because it was really important to me and that was all I had been thinking about since you told me you would tell me all the truth the night before. I just assumed that talking to me was as important to you as it was for me and that something bad must have happened to you not to be there to talk to me as you had promised… then seeing that you were fine made me think that maybe it wasn't that important to you and when I saw Alison I just flipped out even worse"

 **Caleb** "Sorry Han, of course it was important to me, you said it was my last chance and I really wanted to talk to you. If I went to John's, it wasn't for Alison, I just saw the opportunity to get those pictures"

 **Hanna** "I know, Caleb… let's not talk about all that again… did your dad tell you anything else about your mom?"

 **Caleb** "No, he knows nothing about her, he hasn't heard anything from her in years… I guess she didn't get very far in her career as an actress"

 **Hanna** "And you don't want to know anything else about her?"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "I already have everything I have ever dreamed… I couldn't ask for anything else… well, maybe one thing" he takes her hand across the table "I just want my girl back"

 **Hanna** smiles "Well, I'm still here, that's a thing" she says, stroking his palm with her thumb

At that moment, the electricity goes off because of the storm.

 **Caleb** "Shit" he takes his phone to illuminate the room "Hold on, I think I have a flashlight somewhere in my closet" he says and stands up from his chair

 **Hanna** "Wait" she stands up as well "Do you have candles? I prefer candles"

 **Caleb** "Maybe… let's take a look over the kitchen"

Hanna approaches him and takes his hand.

 **Caleb** interlaces their fingers "Are you afraid of the darkness?" he asks amused

 **Hanna** "No, I just don't want to bump into anything and fall"

 **Caleb** "Or it's just an excuse to take my hand" he says as they start walking to the kitchen

 **Hanna** releases his hand "I don't need any excuse to do so, I'm not twelve. If I fall, it's your fault"

Caleb chuckles and takes her hand again.

/

They light two candles and go to the living room. Caleb places them on the coffee table.

 **Caleb** "I was gonna suggest watching a movie, but I guess that's not possible now" he sits down on the couch

 **Hanna** "It seems a big blackout" she says, looking out the window "I only can see some lights in the distance except for the cars"

 **Caleb** extends an arm toward her, offering his hand "Come here"

Hanna takes his hand and sits next to him on the couch. Caleb wraps an arm around her, hugging her from the side.

 **Hanna** "May I ask you something?" she asks as she rests her head on his shoulder

 **Caleb** "Sure"

 **Hanna** "If you could go back in time to that day when you broke up with me, what would you do? I mean, you go back in time at some point between talking to John and breaking up with me"

Caleb knows that's not just a question, it's obvious that Hanna is testing him and if she gets back with him or not could depend on how he answers, but he decides to be honest.

 **Caleb** "I don't know Han… I might break up with you anyway… because I had to pretend to be in a relationship with Alison back then and I wouldn't do that being with you, and having a secret relationship with you was wrong too, I didn't want to keep going that way, I didn't want to keep hiding you… But I'm sure of one thing, I would tell you all the truth. Hiding what was really going on from you was a mistake. You are right, you deserved to know the truth and so you could have made a decision. And I also know if I had told you the truth, you wouldn't have been that mad at me so we could have gotten along a little better after breaking up and you could have kept your job, that's what I most regret, I feel so guilty of being the cause you quitted the shootings. I screwed up what was the most important thing to you, I'm really sorry about that"

 **Hanna** raises her head from his shoulder to look at him "The most important thing to me was you and it is still that way. Quitting the shootings was my decision and you don't have to feel guilty about that. I know I said my job was my priority…. but people I love always come first… I love you, Caleb"

 **Caleb** smiles widely and places his free hand on her cheek "I love you so much, beautiful"

 **Hanna** rests her forehead on his and closes her eyes "I wouldn't have let you break up with me if I had known all the truth, by the way"

Caleb closes his eyes as well. Hanna places one hand on the back of his neck and the other one on his chest. He breathes in and smells her rich scent, the one he has missed so much. Hanna moves the hand that she has on his chest to his face, and it's she the one who starts the kiss because she needs to calm the anxiety she feels inside. She presses her lips against his, like if it were a peck, but instead of pulling away, she parts her lips and catches his bottom lip in between hers. Caleb can feel the adrenaline rushing through his entire body. He tilts his head to the side and kisses her back desperately, so they don't waste any time before they meet their tongues in a passionate kiss.

They keep making out for minutes, and at some point Hanna wraps her arms around his neck, getting closer to him, pressing her chest against his. Caleb takes the opportunity and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her on his lap. Hanna moves one of her legs to the other side of him, and when she settles herself straddling him and their crotches come in contact, she can feel his arousal, and that brings something up to her mind.

Hanna parts their lips and moves her face to the side, pressing her cheek against his cheek while breathing heavily.

 **Caleb** "Is anything wrong, Han?" he says, breathing heavily too

 **Hanna** "Do you have a condom?" she just asks, going right to the point

 **Caleb** "I don't know… let me go check"

Hanna stands up from his lap and then Caleb stands up as well from the couch. He takes one of the candles and Hanna takes the other one. He takes her free hand and they walk to the bedroom.

Caleb places the candle on the bedside table and then he takes the other candle from Hanna's hand and does the same.

 **Caleb** "Let's see" he opens the drawer of the bedside table and starts looking inside "Shit, I thought I would have one in there" he says after searching, as he closes the drawer. Then he looks at her "Sorry, I haven't used any of those in a while… since you started the pill"

 **Hanna** "I stopped taking it… I was angry and I threw the pills down the toilet that same night when you left me"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Really? Down the toilet?" he asks a little amused as he approaches her and pulls her into a hug "I'm sorry, I guess we are gonna have to wait"

 **Hanna** is hugging him back when a thought comes to her mind "Wait… so you haven't been with anyone else this last month?"

 **Caleb** pulls away from the hug and sits down on the edge of the bed "No, I told you my intention was to get back with you as soon as possible… It would have felt like cheating on you… besides, I only want you"

 **Hanna** 's heart just melted after hearing that "It's okay, let's do it anyway… I'm just a couple of days away from my period, I guess we are gonna be okay" she says, approaching him

But when Hanna is about to sit down on his lap, he stops her.

 **Caleb** "No, it's okay… I can wait" he says, standing up from the bed "Let's just keep some distance for a while… want something to drink?"

 **Hanna** smiles "I can't wait" she wraps her arms around his neck "I want you" she says and starts kissing his neck

 **Caleb** places his hands on each side of her hips "Han" he lets out a deep breath "You don't have to do this"

 **Hanna** "Shhh" she says on his neck and starts to suck and lick between the kisses

 **Caleb** "Are you sure?"

But Hanna doesn't answer with words, she just begins unbuttoning his shirt as she keeps working on his neck. Caleb takes off his shirt and then he joins their lips in a really hard open-mouthed kiss. They make out while taking off the rest of their clothes, and when they both are just in underwear, Caleb leads her to the bed where she lies on her back and then he gets on top of her.

Caleb slides his hands between her back and the mattress, and Hanna places her hands on his back and arches her back a little to allow him to unhook her bra. And when he does so, he finally takes it off, uncovering her breasts.

The room is dimly lit, Caleb stares at her and she looks so beautiful under the candle light, she is just so perfect that he can't stop staring at her body. When he finally makes eye contact with her, she gives him a smile.

Caleb places a hand on her belly and he runs it up caressing her soft skin until he reaches one of her breasts, he starts kissing her neck as he places his other hand on her other breast as well and he massages them softly. Hanna closes her eyes enjoying his touch. At some point, he starts running his mouth down kissing her skin all the way until he is at the height of her chest. He takes one of his hands off one of her breasts and replaces it with his mouth, kissing her nipple as if he were kissing her mouth, causing Hanna to let out a moan. That's the way she likes it, Caleb's way, only Caleb's, and honestly, she likes anything done by Caleb because she just feels so comfortable with him.

Suddenly, Hanna feels a huge need to kiss him again, so she places her hands on his cheeks pushing him away from her breast and then she pulls him to her mouth, starting a new horny kiss.

 **Caleb** pulls away from the kiss abruptly after some seconds and stands up from the bed "I think I could have a condom in my closet" he just says and walks toward it, he starts looking desperately in the pockets of his jackets

Hanna sits up straight on the bed and stares at him as he looks for the condom.

 **Caleb** turns around smiling "Got it"

 **Hanna** smiles back "Come here, now"

Caleb stands next to the bed. Hanna takes the condom from his hand and he takes off his boxers. He looks at her and she is still sitting on the bed.

 **Caleb** "Lie down, Han"

 **Hanna** "Hold on" she opens the condom wrapper and then she takes his cock and places the condom on his head

 **Caleb** "Shit, Hanna" he says and gasps as Hanna slides the condom along his length because feeling her hands around him just drives him crazy

Then Hanna lies back on the bed and Caleb takes off her panties before getting back on top of her. He places his forearms on the mattress at each side of her to hold himself up. He looks at Hanna and she is already staring at him, she gives him another smile and places both of her hands on the back of his head, pulling him into a new passionate kiss. Just a couple of seconds later, Hanna spreads her legs and moves one of her hands to his lower back. Caleb lowers his lower body and their crotches come in contact again but this time there's nothing between them and Hanna gets even more anxious when she feels his hardness right there.

 **Hanna** "Please, Caleb" she says on his lips and resumes the kiss, biting his bottom lip

Caleb gets into her in just one move without breaking the kiss, but it's Hanna the one who moves her mouth a little to the side to let out a soft moan of relief when she finally feels him inside. His first thrusts are soft and delicate and it's okay because they are enjoying the feeling of being together after more than a month. Caleb raises his head a little to look at her and they stare into each other's eyes at the candlelight as he keeps moving and they hear the big storm outside. But then, Caleb starts feeling the need to speed up the pace and so he does, he starts thrusting harder into her and he can see on Hanna's face that that was what she needed too. Caleb catches her lips once more, but this time it's a really horny kiss and a little messy and sloppy because that's the only way they manage to kiss at that moment of pure pleasure.

They keep going that way for some minutes, but Caleb knows he won't last much longer, it's been more than a month of abstinence and on top of that, it's Hanna the girl he is fucking, his girl, and that blows his mind even worse. So, he gets as deep as he can inside of her and he stays still. Hanna opens her eyes and looks at him expectantly, she knows by now that when Caleb stops it's only because he has something in mind. And she is right, because Caleb moves one of his hands to where their bodies are joined and he starts rubbing her clit with two fingers, causing her to close her eyes again.

 **Hanna** "Mmmm… fuck, Caleb" she says and moans while squeezing her eyes shut

Caleb buries his face on her neck, kissing her there. He keeps working on her clit, trying to take her closer to her edge and that's what he gets some seconds later.

 **Hanna** "Babe" she says out of breath

She doesn't have to say anything more because Caleb takes off his hand and places his arm back on the mattress to hold himself up as he resumes his thrusts, and this time he moves harder and harder. Hanna wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, helping him to get deeper. Caleb is trying to hold himself back as much as he can and it relieves him when he hears Hanna letting out a long moan on his ear and he feels her muscles pounding around him. That's when he lets himself go as well.

 **Caleb** "Fuck.. Han" he only manages to say just the second before he reaches his orgasm as well

/

Caleb gets back in the bedroom after discarding the condom. Hanna is already under the sheets. He gets into bed as well and as soon as he lies down, Hanna rests her head on his chest and her arm across his torso. Caleb smiles and places his arm on top of hers and he wraps his free arm around her back, holding her.

 **Hanna** "God, I missed this" she says and presses a soft kiss on his chest

 **Caleb** "I missed you" he kisses the top of her head "Come here" he says, pulling her on top of him.

Hanna is now lying fully on top of him, her face buried in the crook of his neck, her breasts pressed against his chest, their bodies are perfectly aligned, and Caleb wraps his arms around her back, holding her tight.

They stay like that for minutes, just cuddling in silent. Until Caleb speaks again…

 **Caleb** "I need a kiss… do I have a girlfriend now?" he takes the risk to ask

Hanna raises her head from his neck and kisses his lips softly. He kisses her back, and it's a really tender kiss full of love.

 **Hanna** pulls away after some seconds "I'm gonna need some time for myself, Caleb… I need to get away from here for a while… Will you wait for me until I get back from New York?"

 **Caleb** moves one hand to her face and strokes her cheek with his thumb "Of course I will wait for you, baby"

 **Hanna** "We should go to sleep, babe… I have a lot of things to do before taking the plane and you are in most of the scenes of tomorrow's shooting"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Yeah… talking about that, I haven't even read my lines"

 **Hanna** "Caleb!"

 **Caleb** "I don't give a fuck… I'll figure something out tomorrow. I can't even think about that right now, I'm so fucking happy of being like this with you… I also have a crying scene, I don't know how the shit I'll manage to do that if I'm this happy" he says, moving some strands of her hair behind her ear

Hanna smiles and pecks his lips but Caleb moves his hand to the back of her head and that peck becomes a French kiss.

 **Hanna** pulls away while laughing "Okay, let's stop"

 **Caleb** "Why?" he says, smiling widely and he places a kiss on her neck

 **Hanna** "Because you don't have any more condoms and I can think coldly now, unlike before"

Caleb laughs and Hanna lifts her body up a little from his to blow out the candles on the bedside table, and when she does so, her bare chest is right at the height of Caleb face so he takes the opportunity to press a kiss on one of her breasts.

 **Hanna** "Caleb!" she says while laughing in the darkness

 **Caleb** "I couldn't resist it" he says smiling

Hanna rests back on his chest and Caleb wraps his arms again around her.

 **Caleb** "Why do you need a time away from here? Is there anything I could do for you to stay?" he asks after some seconds, being serious

 **Hanna** "When my mom asked me to go to New York, I had nothing to tie me to this place but yet so, I wasn't sure about going. I bought the ticket last night, it was an impulsive decision after I left your place feeling really angry. But I still think I should go anyway, I'm kind of done with a lot of things and I really need a break"

 **Caleb** "Wanna talk about those things?" he asks, rubbing her back

 **Hanna** "Just the same as always, and now that we are trying to make this work again, I really need to get away from here because I won't be able to bear all over again, Alison, my jealousy, freaking John and all his shit about promoting the show, keeping our relationship a secret again… and this might sound weird, but I have to say it, I'm done seeing how Spencer and Toby can do whatever they want wherever they want, and every time I see them, I think those could be us if John hadn't decided to screw us. I love them, and I feel bad being jealous of them, but that's just the way I feel and I can't change it. On top of all those things, I don't have a job, so the only reason to stay is just the same reason to leave, you"

 **Caleb** "You think this won't work if you stay?"

 **Hanna** "We can't keep making the same mistakes, Caleb"

 **Caleb** "We won't. If you stay, we are making our relationship public, we are doing whatever we want, wherever we want, whenever we want, however we want. And that should fix everything you just said. And you aren't the only one who thought about Spencer and Toby that way, by the way… I saw them making out at Toby's birthday and all I could think at that moment was I wish I could grab Hanna and kiss her just like that. And it's okay, we just want the same as them to us, it isn't wrong"

 **Hanna** "You know we can't do that yet. I won't let Sarah down… we can't just send everything to hell just a few weeks before the mid-season finale, not after all we already went through, we have to make it worth, otherwise, it would be like every tear I shed and every day we spent apart were in vain. We still have the chance to do this the right way"

 **Caleb** "It's okay, I told you I'll wait for you" he kisses her forehead "I have already screwed it up, we are trying your way now"

 **Hanna** "We both made mistakes, I have to admit you screwed it up even worse, but I have done my part too… maybe this is too much love to handle, haven't you thought about that? Because it's pretty clear how much we love each other but even so, we are always screwing it up"

 **Caleb** chuckles "I haven't thought that way, but I like it… I guess we will have to learn"

Hanna nods while yawning, and then she buries her face in the crook of his neck again.

 **Caleb** "Good night, beautiful" he whispers "I love you"

 **Hanna** "Night, babe… I love you too" she says and she is about to move off from him but he stops her

 **Caleb** "Stay here" he says, holding her "I need to feel you close"

Hanna remains there because she loves the feeling of that closeness too.

* * *

I know you have been waiting for this chapter since they split up, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think about it! :)


	40. Chapter 40

Hanna wakes up hearing an annoying alarm coming from somewhere. She opens her eyes feeling a little confused but as soon as she comes to her senses and realizes where she is, she can't help but smile. The alarm must be Caleb's phone and it comes from the living room. She lifts up her cheek from his chest and looks at him, he is already awake.

 **Caleb** "Morning, beautiful" he says and places a hand on her cheek, pulling her into a gentle kiss

 **Hanna** "Morning, babe" she says smiling when they pull away

She gets up from him, getting out of the bed and then she picks up her panties from the floor and puts them on.

 **Caleb** "Hey! What's the hurry? Stay in bed with me a little while"

 **Hanna** "Your phone alarm is driving me crazy" she says, taking his shirt from the floor and putting it on as well

Caleb chuckles and Hanna leaves the bedroom for a moment and then she comes back with their phones in her hands. She lies down on her stomach on the bed next to him, over the covers. She hands his phone to him and he places it on the bedside table.

Hanna starts to scroll on her phone, she has her elbows on the mattress, holding herself up. Caleb leans forward and turns his torso to the side, he rests one arm on Hanna's lower back and the other hand on the mattress to hold himself up and he starts placing kisses on her neck.

 **Hanna** leaves her phone "Babe"

 **Caleb** "Huh?" he answers, still leaving kisses on her neck

 **Hanna** "I've got three missed calls from John"

 **Caleb** pulls away from her neck and looks at her "Ignore him"

 **Hanna** "I think I should go talk to him"

Caleb sits up straight on the bed and Hanna does the same but with her legs crossed, and facing him.

 **Caleb** "Why? There's no need. Just take that damn plane and get the hell out of all this shit"

 **Hanna** "I just need to know exactly what he wants from me. It's no big deal, Caleb. I'll stop by his office"

 **Caleb** "I don't want you to go see him. I don't like him, he knows exactly what to say to get what he wants from you, and he can be rough sometimes. Don't go, Hanna"

 **Hanna** gets up from the bed "I'm not asking for your permission. I'm just telling you what I'm gonna do, unlike you that just hid everything from me" she says as she picks up her clothes from the floor, then she gets in the bathroom

Caleb sighs and gets up as well. He takes a towel from the closet and wraps it around his waist. He sits on the edge of the bed waiting for Hanna to get out of the bathroom, and when she does, he stands up and approaches her.

 **Caleb** "Look, Han… I don't wanna fight, and much less because of that asshole. I just got you back and I have to let you go again in a few hours, I'm not wasting our time like that" he takes her hand "Wanna me to go with you?"

 **Hanna** "Sorry, I don't want to fight either" she hugs him and he hugs her back "I'll go talk to him on my own" she says some seconds later when they pull away "We both have got a long busy day ahead to coordinate a time to go see that guy. I'll be fine, don't worry"

 **Caleb** "Okay" he places a tender kiss on her cheek "I'm taking a shower now, will you stay and have breakfast with me?"

 **Hanna** nods and pecks his lips "Yeah, but hurry up, we don't have much time"

/

Caleb shows up over the kitchen after taking his shower. Hanna is making some coffee.

 **Caleb** "Hey, you didn't have to clean up the mess from last night" he says, hugging her from behind her back

 **Hanna** "It's okay, it was nothing" she turns around and hands him a cup of coffee and a plate with toasts "I texted John to let him now I'm going to see him today"

Caleb nods and goes sit at the table, he places the plate and his cup there.

 **Hanna** "And I'm gonna stop by the shooting to say goodbye to you after meeting him, because I have to be at the airport at three… I'll try to stop by over there at lunch so we can have some time alone during your break, is that okay?" she pours a cup of coffee for herself and goes sit on Caleb's lap

 **Caleb** wraps an arm around her waist "Yeah… I wish I could spend more time with you before you go, but I guess it will be okay" he says and drinks some coffee

 **Hanna** "I know babe, but you are on almost all the scenes" she kisses his lips tenderly "And you should be studying your lines, by the way" she says and takes a sip of coffee

 **Caleb** chuckles "Shhh… I've got better things to do" he places a kiss on her neck

 **Hanna** places her cup of coffee on the table and wraps her arms around his neck "Do you think I'm doing the right thing by going to New York? Do you think it's a good idea, or you are just supporting me with that because it's what I've asked you?" she asks and rests her cheek on his shoulder

 **Caleb** places his cup on the table as well and he slides his hands underneath her top, placing them on her back, and he starts running them up and down, caressing her softly "Being honest, last night when we talked about that, I was planning on let you go and go get you back next weekend… then I woke up in the middle of the night and it felt so damn good having you there with me that I changed my mind and decided I would make you stay somehow… but after that little almost fight we just had there in my bedroom, I think you should go and come back when you decide it yourself… you are still mad at me, Hanna"

 **Hanna** "I'm not mad at you" she lifts up her head from his shoulder and looks at him

 **Caleb** stares at her "Yes, you are"

 **Hanna** "What just happened there in your bedroom was just an outburst… What happened last night, that was real"

Caleb doesn't say anything; he just keeps stating at her.

 **Hanna** "You have to understand me, it was more than a month of wondering why you had left me, and I can't just forget about all those feelings from one day to another, it was really painful… but I really want to make this work… It's not like I'm mad at you, okay?"

Caleb nods.

/

 **Hanna** puts on her jacket and looks at Caleb "I'll see you later, babe"

 **Caleb** nods and approaches her "Don't let John mess with you, okay?"

 **Hanna** "I won't, don't worry"

Caleb places a hand on her jawline and starts a tender kiss. Hanna rests her hands on his shoulders, kissing him back.

 **Hanna** pulls away "Come on, you'll be late at the shooting"

Caleb smiles and pecks her lips once more before taking his hand off her face. Hanna walks to the door.

 **Hanna** "Let me know if the lunch break is delayed, I don't feel like being there much time. I just wanna see you"

Caleb nods.

 **Hanna** "See you"

 **Caleb** "See you, beautiful"

Hanna gives him a smile before walking out the door.

/

Hanna knocks on John's office's door.

 **John** "Come in" he yells from the inside, allowing her in

Hanna opens the door and walks inside.

 **John** "Hi, Hanna. Good morning, we have missed you here at the office these last days"

 **Hanna** "Good morning" she says and sits down on the office chair across his desk "So, why you wanted to see me?"

 **John** "Well, I think you already know why… Emma is coming out next Wednesday and I'm the press officer of this show"

 **Hanna** "Yes, I know, but I asked Sarah no to put my name on the credits of the episode, or any other place… that applies to the official social media of the show too, and it is managed by your team, so I guess you are aware of that too, that's why I don't know why I'm here"

 **John** "Yeah, I'm aware of that but I don't see the point. You could awake the interest of many media and it would be great for the show, something new, something fresh just a few weeks before the mid-season finale… I want to arrange some interviews for you next week, and maybe you can also appear on some videos on our official social media, you know, Facebook, Snapchat… I know you get along very well with Emily and Olivia, you could go to the shootings and do that with them between scenes"

 **Hanna** "I only played a small role. You only want me to do those things because Ashley Marin is my mom. You wouldn't ask this to the girl who shot some scenes with Luke last week"

 **John** "Yes, you are right but I don't see what the problem is"

 **Hanna** "First of all, my mom has nothing to do with this show, I won't use her and you can't use her either. Then, I just don't want my life to be in the public eye"

 **John** "I'm not asking for your mother for an interview, I'm asking you, so it wouldn't be like using her"

 **Hanna** "I don't want to do it anyway"

 **John** "You know what? You are being ungrateful to Sarah… She brought you to work on her show, she gave you a place at the shootings, she also gave you the opportunity to play a role, knowing that you aren't even an actress but I understand it because you are really pretty, anyway, then you started dating an actor from her show putting at risk not only my strategies of promotion along with his reputation but also the story-line, but Sarah supported that relationship anyway, and all that without mentioning that when you quitted the shootings on a whim, she gave you the chance to keep working on the show at the office, but then you quitted that too… so, doing some press interviews for the show is the least you could do for her, and it would be only for a couple of days… come on, Han"

John's words have effect on Hanna making her feel guilty, because she knows everything he just said is just the truth. She hasn't thought that way about that and now that he put it all together, she realizes how ungrateful she has been to Sarah. But she also knows John is just doing what Caleb warned her he would do, he is just saying the right things to make her do what he wants.

 **Hanna** "I won't do any interview, or video, or whatever, because I just don't feel like doing it… if I were still dating Caleb, I might do what you are asking me, because I would have been exposed to the media anyway at the exact moment when we started showing us together as a couple. But, since it will never happen, because he broke up with me, then I prefer to keep a low profile" she says, lying to him

John sighs. He needs another strategy to get to Hanna because making her feel in debt to Sarah isn't working. John stands up from his office chair and drags it to the other side of his desk, placing it next to Hanna. He sits back on his chair and takes Hanna's chair from its armrests to make it turn around to the side, so they are facing each other.

 **John** "The only problem here is that you don't see your own potential" he starts saying in a warm voice "You are really beautiful Hanna, you are even more beautiful than Alison, and she is the star of the show. On top of that, you are smart and fun… you are just perfect. I don't see why you want to keep a low profile. I'm just asking you for some interviews, but if you let me, I could help you to go even further, you could be an actress. Why would you settle for staying behind the cameras when you have everything to be the star yourself? We could start with those interviews next week, but then I could help you to get far with that" he takes one of her hands "You don't have to be just someone's daughter or someone's girlfriend"

 **Hanna** takes her hand away from his "I'm not interested in anything of that… and you know what? I love being Ashley Marin's daughter but I won't do any press because I don't want to. And I loved being Caleb's girlfriend too, but you ruined it with all that shit about Alison and their fake relationship" she lies again

 **John** smiles cockily "I didn't ruin anything… it was just Caleb, he screwed it up himself, maybe you were too much thing to him… God, Hanna, don't you see? You are so beautiful… you need someone who can raise the potential that you already have yourself by your side" he says and places his hand on her knee "We could be great" he says, running his hand up on her leg

 **Hanna** "Don't touch me" she says and stands up from the chair "And don't talk about Caleb" she says walking toward the door

 **John** "Hold on... You still care about Caleb from what I can see" he says smiling, because something comes up to his mind

 **Hanna** turns around to look at him "Not your business"

 **John** shrugs "Well, so I guess you won't mind if he loses his part on the show"

 **Hanna** "What? Are you seriously trying to manipulate me by using Caleb?"

 **John** "Haven't you read the first scripts that were already written for the second season? There will be a new character who will be in a love triangle with Alison's and Caleb's characters. Thought you were already aware of that since you were working for Sarah"

 **Hanna** "Of course I knew, but it doesn't mean anything, it's just a part of the story-line, he won't lose his part because of any other actor"

 **John** "Noel Kahn is the name that they are talking about for that role, and the second option is Wren Kingston, both of them are celebrities, and you know why is that? Because Caleb is not at the height of Alison"

 **Hanna** approaches him again "You are just making up some crap to convince me into something, but it won't work"

 **John** takes his chair and drags it back to the other side of his desk and sits down "Sit down, Hanna… I'm gonna show you something" he says, taking a folder from one of his drawers

Hanna approaches the desk but she doesn't sit down on the chair.

 **John** looks up at her "Have seat girl, I'm not a sleaze or anything like that… but you can't blame me, you are beautiful, I had to try"

 **Hanna** gives him a dirty look "I'm good, thanks. Just show me that shit"

John opens the folder and gives it to Hanna.

 **Hanna** "What's this?"

 **John** "Those are some reports, measurements that I have asked my team to take about each actor on the show. There are graphics in there, they show what people talked about on different social media while watching the show, and it is a sample of the last five episodes. Caleb is not even close to Alison"

 **Hanna** "What does it have to do with Caleb's role on the show?" she says placing the folder on the desk

 **John** "They will try out a popular actor on next season, if it works, and people likes it, good bye Caleb. Let's be honest Hanna, first seasons are just a test, what doesn't work, vanishes in the air on the second season"

 **Hanna** "No one is gonna take him out of the show"

 **John** "How are you that sure? Didn't you learn anything about television all this time? It's a business, what doesn't work, doesn't last shit. If people like this new character more than Caleb's, then he is screwed. They will write two versions of the last three episodes of the first part of the second season, on one of those versions, Caleb's character stays and gets back with Alison's, on the other one, Alison ends up with the new character"

 **Hanna** "I don't believe you. Caleb is doing great on the show"

 **John** "Yes, as an actor he is pretty good, but he doesn't arouse the interest of the public"

 **Hanna** "Yes, he does! People love him! I saw it myself"

 **John** "Look, Hanna… numbers speak for themselves, no one cares what you saw because it is relative. But you could help him out… I heard they are talking about bringing Emma back for a couple of episodes, maybe it was just to give Caleb's character an end when they take him out of the show… but there's something you could do, make Emma important, Hanna. Make people love you as Hanna Marin, and maybe on that version of the story where Alison's character doesn't get back with Caleb's, and he ends up with Emma, both of you can remain on the show as a new couple. I already told you, you can be an actress yourself, and I really meant it"

 **Hanna** walks to the door once more "You are making up that all to get what you want from me, it's all bullshit. I'm out" she says, opening the door

 **John** "You think? Just ask anyone in here if they didn't hear anything about Noel Kahn or Wren Kingston! And you can also ask them if they didn't talk about bringing Emma back! I'll be waiting for your call, and then you can coordinate the schedule for your interviews with my assistant"

 **Hanna** "Fuck yourself, John" she says and walks out the door

 **John** "Have a nice day you too, beautiful" he yells back

/

Hanna is walking down the hallway of the offices. She is absent-minded while thinking about what John just told her. She knows she shouldn't let him mess with her mind like that, but she can't stop wondering what if all that he said it's just true.

 **Josh** comes out from his office and sees Hanna "Hanna? What are you doing over here? Are you getting back at working here?" he says, bringing her back to her senses

 **Hanna** "Hi, Josh"

 **Josh** "Are you okay?" he asks, seeing the concern on her face

 **Hanna** "May I ask you something?"

 **Josh** "Sure"

 **Hanna** "Is it true that they are talking about Noel Kahn and Wren Kingston to play a role on next season?"

 **Josh** "Yeah, they asked me to make some calls to their agents to see if they are available to shoot in those months and then arrange some meetings with them to discuss about their quotations. Sarah is gonna make an offer to one of them"

 **Hanna** "Shit… have you heard anything about the role I played, Emma?"

 **Josh** nods "I heard John talking to Sarah because he wanted you for some interviews but Sarah told him not to call you because you didn't want to have anything to do with that"

 **Hanna** "And the writers? Have you heard anything from them?"

 **Josh** "Yeah, they talked about Emma a few weeks ago at lunch, you weren't there that day… they talked about bringing her back, but then I didn't hear anything else, why?"

 **Hanna** 's eyes become watery "Crap… I need to talk to Sarah" she sighs

 **Josh** "What's going on, Hanna? Are you alright?"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I just need to see Sarah"

 **Josh** "She's in a meeting, Han. You can wait for her at her office, but I don't know how long it will take"

 **Hanna** "Okay, thank you" she says, starting to walk toward Sarah's office

/

Hanna is sitting on the couch of Sarah's office. She has been there waiting on her for more than half an hour by now and she is getting anxious because the lunch break at the shooting has already started twenty minutes ago and she is still there instead of being with Caleb.

Her phone starts ringing and it's a call from Caleb. She knows that if she takes the call and talks to him, he might notice that something is wrong with her, so she decides to reject the call and text him instead.

 **Hanna** "Hey Caleb! I can't talk right now. I'm so sorry baby, I'm late! I'll try to get there as soon as I can, but don't wait for me to have lunch"

 **Caleb** "It's okay. Is everything alright?"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, don't worry. I'm just late. See you later xx"

Another half an hour goes by and Hanna is still there. She is even more anxious by now, and nervous, so nervous that she feels a little sick. She has a plane to catch in just a couple of hours but she doesn't know what should she do, stay there and do what John has asked her to do, or just ignore him and go say goodbye to Caleb and take that plane, running the risk that John has been telling the truth. But then her conversation with Josh comes to her mind and each answer from him seems to confirm what John told her, so she stands up from the couch and she is about to head to John's office but Sarah gets there at that very moment.

 **Sarah** "Hi, Hanna! I wasn't expecting to see you"

 **Hanna** "Hi, Sarah" she just says softly

 **Sarah** "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" she asks, noticing that something is going on with her

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I need to talk to you about something, do you have a minute?"

 **Sarah** "Sure" she says, and approaches the couch where they both sit down

 **Hanna** "Is it true that you are thinking about replacing Caleb for another more popular actor?" she asks in a shaky voice

 **Sarah** "What? No, of course not. Where did you get that from?"

 **Hanna** lets out a deep breath in relief "Shit" she says and squeezes her eyes shut, bursting into tears

 **Sarah** "Hanna, what's going on?" she places a hand on Hanna's shoulder "It's okay, calm down and talk to me"

 **Hanna** "It was just freaking John" but that's all she manages to say because she can't stop crying

 **Sarah** "Hey, look at me Hanna" she says in a warm tone of voice "No one is taking Caleb out of the show, that's not gonna happen"

Hanna nods but she can't stop crying. Sarah stands up from the couch and goes get her a glass of water.

 **Sarah** "Here" she says, handing her the glass

Hanna takes some sips of water as she tries to calm down.

 **Sarah** sits back next to her "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

 **Hanna** "John wanted me to do some press interviews for the show and when I told him I wouldn't, he just started to make up all that shit about Caleb"

 **Sarah** "What did he tell you?"

 **Hanna** "He told me you would try out another popular actor to be with Alison on the show and if that worked, then Caleb's character was gonna be taken off the show. He told me that Caleb isn't at the height of Alison because he doesn't arouse the interest of the public, he also showed me some stupid graphics about what people talk about on the social media while watching the show comparing Caleb and Alison. He told me you would hire Noel Kahn or Wren Kingston for next season, and that Emma might return to give Caleb's character an end and that way he would be done on the show… I ran into Josh when I left John's office, so I asked him if he hadn't heard anything about all that and he confirmed everything"

 **Sarah** sighs "Listen, Hanna… John is a pain in the ass of everyone in here, you don't have to listen to him. I had already told him not to talk to you about doing press because you didn't want to. And yes, Noel and Wren are two options we have been considering for next season to play the new character in the love triangle with Alison and Caleb, but that's all, the idea is to have a guest star. Replacing Caleb was never our intention. He's doing a great job, and having a cast half comprised of actors already famous like Alison, Luke and Emily and half comprised of new actors like Caleb, Olivia and Toby was a decision taken by myself and the rest of the producers at the preproduction, it wasn't left to chance. We wanted new people, new faces. John showed you what it was convenient to himself, of course that if you compare Alison's mentions on social media with Caleb's, it won't be even. But Caleb has grown in popularity really fast during these last weeks, John should have showed you the graphics comparing his mentions now with his own mentions during the first episode, and that way, you could have seen how much popularity he has gained. But anyway, I don't care about that, I make television, I would never make a decision like taking a character off the show basing on such a stupid thing like mentions on the internet. John was just manipulating you"

 **Hanna** "What about Emma?"

 **Sarah** "Bringing her back was just something suggested by one of the writers, but it was turned down because it would only affect negatively the solid relationship we want to keep between Caleb's and Alison's characters, it wouldn't be right if he goes get Emma back"

Hanna nods.

 **Sarah** "Don't worry about Caleb, okay? I loved him at the very first moment when I saw his audition and so the casting director did. And he is doing it just great"

Hanna smiles slightly, still with her cheeks soaked by her tears.

 **Sarah** "Are you and Caleb back together?" she asks smiling

 **Hanna** "Yeah, we are back together"

 **Sarah** "Well, I'm really happy to hear that"

 **Hanna** "Thank you" she just says as her tears keep running down her cheeks

 **Sarah** "I'm sorry Hanna. John is being such an ass lately… more than usually I would say, since he has always been an ass… the channel is going to renew its image and change the logo in the next months and he has his expectations placed on it, he wants the directors of the channel to pick him to carry out the promotion campaign. That's why he is trying to take every single chance to promote the show"

In that moment, Hanna's phone buzzes and it's a text from Caleb "Baby, are you coming over? Please, don't leave without saying goodbye"

 **Hanna** looks at Sarah after getting Caleb's text "I gotta go, Sarah. Thank you for your time, and for everything you did for me. I'm really grateful to you"

 **Sarah** smiles at her "It's okay, Hanna. There will be always a place for you on this show, you can get back over here whenever you want, even if it is not to work, come visit me… and stop crying, Caleb will be fine"

Hanna nods, although she doesn't stop crying because she just can't help it. Sarah pulls her into a hug.

 **Hanna** "Thank you" she says when they pull away

 **Sarah** "Anytime sweetie… and just ignore John, okay?"

 **Hanna** "I will" she says and walks to the door "And I'll come visit you when I get back from New York"

 **Sarah** "Great. Send my greetings to your mother, Han"

 **Hanna** "I will. See you, Sarah" she says and leaves the office

Hanna checks the time on her phone as she leaves the building in a hurry. She really needs to hurry up if she wants to have a few minutes with Caleb to say goodbye to him before going to the airport. She gets in her car in order to drive to the part of the Studios where he is shooting. She is still affected by the whole situation John has just put her through, so her tears keep soaking her cheeks as her mind is full of thoughts, if she only had listened to Caleb instead of going talk to John, she could have spent all that time with Caleb instead of wasting it, because she already knew what John wanted from her and she already knew she wouldn't do it, but she went meet him anyway because she is just too stubborn. All those thoughts are running through her mind when she gets to the parking lot. her head is pounding, her cheeks are still soaked by her tears, she is nervous and she also feels sick. Hanna is really distracted when she starts parking her car. She suddenly hears the sound of something breaking and that makes her come to her senses.

 **Hanna** "Fuck" she says, seeing that she has just crashed her car into a signal of the parking lot.

Hanna drives in reverse a little before getting out of the car and go check its front. One of its headlights is broken, and there is a huge dent in that side of the car, but she doesn't care much about that, she only wants to go to Caleb, so she just leaves her car there and goes look for him.

Hanna runs into Luke on her way.

 **Luke** "Hanna, are you okay?"

 **Hanna** "Where are you shooting? Where's Caleb?"

 **Luke** "He is about to start shooting a scene at coffee shop scenography"

Hanna doesn't even thank Luke because she starts running toward the set, and when she is about to get there, she spots Caleb about to get in there, accompanied by Spencer.

 **Hanna** "Caleb" she yells when she is closer

Caleb turns around just in time to hold her when she comes undone between his arms, bursting into tears again.

 **Hanna** "I'm so sorry, Caleb. I couldn't get here earlier and now I gotta get going if I want to make it to the airport in time. I'm sorry" she says, still crying

 **Caleb** "It's okay, baby" he kisses the top of her head as he holds her tight "Calm down, why are you crying? You are shaking, Han… this is all about John, isn't it? What did he tell you?"

 **Hanna** "I'm fed up with everything, I just wanna get away from here… I'm so done"

 **Caleb** looks at Spencer "Just give me a minute, Spence"

 **Spencer** "Sure" she says, seeing how overwhelmed, upset and sad Hanna looks "Just try to be on set in a few minutes, they are almost ready to shoot" she says and gets inside

 **Caleb** releases Hanna from his grip to take her face in his hands and he places a soft brief kiss on her lips "Let's go to my dressing room, you need to calm down"

 **Hanna** "No, I'm sorry, Caleb, but I have to go" she says, placing her hands on his hands still on her face "I still have to stop by my apartment to get my suitcase and leave my car there before taking a cab to the airport"

 **Caleb** "Don't go" he says, wiping her tears with his thumbs but it's useless because her tears keep escaping from her eyes non-stop

 **Hanna** "I need to go"

 **Caleb** "I won't let you go like this, Han… you are shaking, you can't drive your car being like this"

Hanna doesn't answer because she knows that's true, she just crushed her car into a signal.

 **Caleb** "Stay here with me, and then I'm taking the next flight to New York with you"

 **Hanna** "Really?"

Caleb nods and then he starts placing soft kisses on her cheeks, wiping her tears with his lips. Hanna closes her eyes to just focus on him, on his tender kisses as she tries to calm down. Then Caleb kisses her lips, starting a gentle kiss that Hanna can't resist.

* * *

I just needed something to make Hanna understand why Caleb did what he did, and maybe how he felt and something to make Caleb go with her to New York, that's why I made Hanna go see John... Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you liked last chapter :)


	41. Chapter 41

Hanna and Caleb get in his dressing room. She is calmer now. She sits down on the couch and Caleb approaches her after closing the door.

 **Caleb** "I gotta go shoot, babe" he crouches down in front of her "Are you gonna be okay?" he rests his hands on her knees

 **Hanna** nods and places her hands on his shoulders "Are you sure you wanna come with me? I can take the next flight myself"

 **Caleb** nods "Do you want me to go with you?"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, of course I would love that, but you are gonna spend much of your weekend on a plane"

 **Caleb** smiles and pecks her lips "I'm going with you" he stands up and goes take his wallet from the pocket of his jacket that is hanging on a little closet with some other costume changes. He takes his credit card.

 **Caleb** "Here" he says and places it on the coffee table in front of her "Use your phone to buy us the tickets, and get me another one to come back here on Sunday because I have to be here to shoot on Monday morning"

 **Hanna** "What time are you wrapping?" she asks, lying down on the couch after taking her shoes off

 **Caleb** "At seven" he says, extending a blanket over her and then he grabs the remote of the TV and places it on the couch next to her "I'll be back" he leans over her and places a kiss on her forehead

He is about to straighten up but Hanna wraps her arms around his neck, keeping him there.

 **Hanna** "Now I am the one who needs a kiss from her boyfriend" she says and smiles slightly

Caleb smiles back and presses his lips on hers.

/

Caleb gets back in there almost an hour later.

 **Caleb** "Hey" he smiles at Hanna who is sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, using her phone

 **Hanna** looks up at him "Hey, baby" she says smiling

 **Caleb** "You seem in a better mood" he sits down next to her

 **Hanna** "I'm happy because I was thinking about you coming with me to New York… You are coming to my house, you are going to finally meet my mom" she takes his hand

 **Caleb** smiles widely "I'm glad you are happy" he squeezes their joined hands "Wanna tell me what happened with John?"

 **Hanna** "I don't feel like talking about that right now, but let's just say that I get you now… I mean, I understand why you did what you did because he really tried to manipulate me today, and it almost worked, I almost ended up doing what he wanted me to do just because he made up some crap and I believed it for a moment until I got to talk to Sarah and nothing he told me was true… if I came here crying, it was just because I felt like crap… you told me not to go talk to him but I went anyway instead of listening to you, and I could have spent all that time here with you, but I completely wasted it… So, this time I'm the one who has to say I'm sorry, you were right… and I also want to thank you for everything you did, I might not share your way, but you did it all just for me, because you love me, and I get it now" she says staring at him

 **Caleb** "It's okay, I know how stubborn you can be sometimes, but I love you just like that" he smiles at her "Just tell me, do I have something to worry about? Do I have any reason to go hit that guy right in his face?" he says, being serious

 **Hanna** shakes her head "Everything is fine" she sits on his lap, straddling him and she takes his face in her hands "I'm done with talking now" she says and joins their lips in a passionate kiss

 **Caleb** pulls away from the kiss for a moment to speak "You know what? I still have like half an hour till my next scene" he says playfully

 **Hanna** "Well, so it's a lucky that I don't have to act professional since I no longer work here"

 **Caleb** "You don't know how many times I have thought of getting you here in my dressing room and just fuck you" he resumes the kiss as he places his hands on her ass and pulls her against him

Hanna moves one of her hands to the back of his head as she leads the kiss, but she pulls away again some seconds later.

 **Hanna** "Please tell me you've gotten some condoms"

Caleb doesn't say anything, he just stares at her, saying it all with his serious look and a bite on his bottom lip.

 **Hanna** "Shit! Neither did I"

 **Caleb** "It's okay" he says and starts kissing her neck "We are gonna have to be just a little more creative"

 **Hanna** "Mmm… I like how it sounds" she says with her eyes closed

Caleb keeps working on her neck as he slides his hands underneath her top, pulling it up, but Hanna stops him.

 **Hanna** "I'm not getting naked here, babe" she says, pulling it back down

Caleb nods and he is about to kiss her mouth again but Hanna takes her hands off him and unhooks her bra herself.

 **Hanna** "Be creative, Caleb" she says, teasing him as she takes her bra off without removing her top

 **Caleb** raises his eyebrows "Shit, Hanna" he says completely turned on and moves the material of her top to the side, uncovering one of her breasts.

Caleb cups her breast with one of his hands and he starts kissing it gently.

Hanna closes her eyes and lets out a few soft moans, trying to keep it down not to be heard by anyone but Caleb. She places one hand on the back of his head and strokes his hair. She is so focused on Caleb that she doesn't even hear when someone opens the door of Caleb's dressing room. But Caleb reacts quickly, he pulls away from her breast, sitting back up straight and he pulls her against his chest, covering her.

 **Caleb** "What the fuck, Alison!?"

 **Alison** "I told you I needed to talk to you, Caleb! And I'm not leaving until we talk"

 **Hanna** "And you couldn't just knock on the door before getting in?" she says annoyed, adjusting her top

 **Alison** "Come on, you can fuck later! This is more important!"

 **Caleb** "What do you want, Alison?"

 **Alison** "I want to talk to you" she says looking at him and then she turns her gaze to Hanna

 **Caleb** "It's okay, I already told her what's going on, just tell me"

Hanna sighs and moves one of her legs to the other side, so she is still sitting on his lap but she is no longer straddling him.

 **Alison** sits down on a chair "Freaking John is driving me nuts! He doesn't stop calling me, leaving messages, texting me… I need to know how are you doing with the safe"

 **Caleb** "Well, I was gonna meet up with Zack and his friend this weekend to open it, but I'm going to New York tonight, so I guess I'll have to meet them on Monday"

 **Alison** "Are you fucking crazy, Caleb?! Seriously? Taking that safe was your idea, and now I have this guy driving me crazy! You think this is a joke? You have nothing to worry about because he doesn't even know you were there, but I am the one who has to endure his threatens just because he wants that fucking safe back"

 **Caleb** "Fine, I'll talk to Zack and see if they can take care of the safe on their own tomorrow, he has a key to my apartment"

 **Alison** "I want to be there too, Caleb… give him my phone number and tell him to let me know when they meet"

 **Caleb** "No way"

 **Alison** "Why not?"

Hanna is sick of hearing all that by now, so she just rests her head on Caleb's shoulder, facing the opposite side where Alison is sitting, not to look at them.

 **Caleb** "You know why"

 **Alison** "Come on, Caleb! You can trust me with this, I just want to get my pictures, that's all"

 **Caleb** "And you will, I'll give them to you as soon as I get back from New York"

 **Alison** "You don't get it, do you? We need to return that safe as soon as possible! It's just matter of time till John shows up over my place, or even worse, here at the shooting… So, if they open the safe tomorrow, someone has to check all the stuff John has put in there before returning it. I want to be there to do that, I want to do it myself, you know what's in my pictures, Caleb! So please, tell Zack to contact me"

Caleb remains silent as he plays with some strands of Hanna's hair between his fingers.

 **Alison** "Please, I'll return the safe myself after that, I'm giving your pictures to Zack, you don't have to do anything else, I'll take care of that myself"

 **Caleb** "What do you think, babe?" he asks to Hanna, rubbing her back

 **Hanna** "Do whatever you want, Caleb. I don't wanna be a part of this, I already told you what I think about all this" she says, without even raising her head from Caleb's shoulder to look at them

 **Caleb** looks back at Alison "Fine. You can be there, I'll tell Zack to give you a call. But you have to stay there at my apartment and check the stuff in the safe with him, and then you can do whatever you want with the safe, I don't care"

 **Alison** "Fine" she says, standing up from the chair and she walks toward the door "Don't worry Han, I'm not cock blocking you anymore" she says teasing her

Hanna doesn't even bother herself to answer to that.

 **Caleb** "Just leave, Alison"

 **Alison** "You should lock the door, by the way" she says before leaving

 **Caleb** "Sorry about that" he says and slides a hand underneath her top, caressing her back

 **Hanna** "It's okay" she just says

They remain silent until Caleb speaks again a couple of minutes later.

 **Caleb** "Did you buy the tickets?" he asks, staring at his credit card still on the coffee table, exactly in the same position he left it like an hour ago

 **Hanna** "Uh huh"

 **Caleb** "Did you use my card?"

 **Hanna** "No"

 **Caleb** "Why?"

 **Hanna** "Because I used mine"

 **Caleb** "You didn't have to do that, I wanted to pay for them myself"

 **Hanna** "Don't worry, my dad pays my credit cards… Besides, paying for the tickets is the least he can do, since he hasn't even talked to me on the phone this last month"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, your tickets, not mine"

 **Hanna** "It's the same" she shrugs "You can buy the tickets next time, it's not like this is the only time we are going to New York"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, and I'm getting the tickets myself next time"

 **Hanna** raises her head from his shoulder and looks at him "Thank you for coming with me" she pecks his lips "I had to get separate seats, by the way… we can't be that close in public"

 **Caleb** "Separate seats? Really?" he only says

 **Hanna** "Yes, Caleb… we still have to be careful"

 **Caleb** "Are you sure that's what you want? I'm so done with hiding us, and just for the record, that is not what I want, I'm just doing it for you"

 **Hanna** nods "I know… I'm sick of that too… but they will be just a few weeks more"

Caleb just nods, but he doesn't say anything else.

 **Hanna** takes her bra and puts it back on "Babe, could you please give me a hand?" she asks for his help though she can do it herself, turning around to give her back to him, still sitting on his lap

 **Caleb** "What happened with your dad, Han?" he asks as he clasps her bra

 **Hanna** "Nothing… I don't know… I guess he has something to tell me but he doesn't have the guts to do so… Last time we talked on the phone, he asked me how I was doing with my car, and if I wanted a new one… when he gives me expensive things is because he is trying to make it up to me after screwing something up"

 **Caleb** "Are you sure? Maybe he only wanted to give you a new car and that's all"

 **Hanna** "I know him, Caleb… besides, when I told him my car was just fine, but that I would like to move into a house with a large garden and maybe a pool, he was okay with that, and he also told me to look for a place and tell him how much money I needed… and we haven't talked again since then…he definitely fucked something up and so he is avoiding me"

Caleb wraps one arm around her waist and the other around her torso below her breasts and pulls her closer to him. He presses a tender kiss on her neck and then he rests his chin on her shoulder. Hanna tilts her head to the side, resting her head on his head.

 **Caleb** "Did you tell your mom about your change of plans?"

 **Hanna** "Uh huh… I just texted her, I told her I missed the plane and so I would take the next one"

 **Caleb** "Did you tell her about me?"

 **Hanna** "Not yet… I'm gonna give her a call later, don't worry"

 **Caleb** "Okay"

There is another silence until he talks again.

 **Caleb** "You are a little down again, aren't you?"

 **Hanna** sighs and nods "I feel like in an emotional roller coaster lately"

 **Caleb** "Come here" he says, placing a hand on one of her thighs and making her turn around on his lap, then he pulls her into a hug

Hanna hugs him back, burying her face on his neck.

 **Caleb** "Think about nice things… tomorrow at this time we are gonna be together in New York… what would you like to do?"

 **Hanna** "Things that we still can't do" she says, as some tears starts rolling down her cheeks, wetting Caleb's neck

 **Caleb** "You know we can do anything you want, babe… let's just send everything to hell"

 **Hanna** sits back up straight and wipes her tears "No… sorry, I just lost it for a moment. I haven't changed my mind"

There's a knock on the door, and then they hear Spencer's voice.

 **Spencer** "Caleb, you have to be on set in five minutes, same change of clothes" she yells through the door

 **Caleb** "Okay" he yells back

Hanna gets off his lap and sits on the couch.

 **Caleb** "I've got just a couple of scenes more and then we can leave" he says, standing up from the couch

Hanna nods.

 **Caleb** "I'll call Zack now or Alison won't stop nagging us" he says, grabbing his phone and then he approaches her "Don't be sad, I love you" he kisses her forehead

 **Hanna** smiles slightly "I love you" she says back and he gives her a smile before leaving the dressing room

Hanna lies down on the couch and takes her phone to call Ashley, she answers the call just after a few seconds.

 **Ashley** "Hanna! I was waiting for your call, how is it that you missed your plane?"

 **Hanna** "Hey mom… I didn't actually miss it… I didn't even go to the airport" she just says

 **Ashley** sighs "Are you okay, Hanna? I'm really worried about you lately, why didn't you take the plane? Look, If I have to go there myself, I will"

 **Hanna** "I told you I'm taking the next one, I've already gotten the tickets"

 **Ashley** "Fine, I want you to call me when you are sitting in your seat on the plane… why didn't you just take the plane in the first place, though?" she asks once more

 **Hanna** "It's a long story… let's just say I wasn't feeling too well, but don't worry, I'm okay… I'm taking the next flight, I promise… and Caleb is coming with me"

 **Ashley** "Are you back with him?" she only asks

 **Hanna** "Yes mom, we are back together"

 **Ashley** "Are you sure that's what you want?"

 **Hanna** "Of course I'm sure, I love him… look mom, you don't know him, you don't know all the stuff we went through together, you don't know what happened, you know nothing, so please don't-" she is saying but Ashley cuts her off

 **Ashley** "I wasn't gonna say anything, I was just asking… I'm glad he is coming with you because I'll finally get to know him"

 **Hanna** "Fine"

 **Ashley** "What time are you arriving?"

 **Hanna** "Like 6 in the morning"

 **Ashley** "Okay, I'll pick you up"

 **Hanna** "No, mom… the last thing we need is to draw attention… Caleb and I are not supposed to be in public places together yet, and if you are there too, it will be insane"

 **Ashley** "Okay then… I'll send my chauffeur"

 **Hanna** "Thank you"

 **Ashley** "Are you with Caleb right now?"

 **Hanna** "No, he is shooting a scene… I'm just waiting for him at his dressing"

 **Ashley** "Okay, let him know that he is welcome over here… and please, take the plane this time… I really want to see you"

 **Hanna** smiles slightly "I will"

 **Ashley** "I gotta go baby, let me know when you are on the plane, fine?"

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes "Yes, mom"

 **Ashley** "Okay, see you sweetie. I love you"

 **Hanna** "Love you too… bye" she ends the call

/

Caleb gets back in his dressing room after shooting his scenes. Hanna is still lying on the couch, watching some TV.

 **Caleb** "Hey" he smiles at her as he closes the door behind his back

 **Hanna** looks at him "Hey baby"

 **Caleb** "Let me change into my clothes and then we can leave" he says as he unbuttons his character's shirt

 **Hanna** "I called my mom… I told her you are coming with me"

 **Caleb** "What did she say?" he asks after kicking off his shoes and then he starts to take off his jeans

 **Hanna** "She said you are welcome there" she says absent-minded as she stares at his perfect toned body

 **Caleb** looks at her and finds her checking him out "What are you staring at?" He asks amused

 **Hanna** "Nothing" she smiles and takes her eyes off him "Just hurry up"

/

They are walking holding hands to the parking zone.

 **Caleb** "I'll pick you up after packing my suitcase, and then we can go grab something for dinner at a drive-thru before going to the airport, what do you think?" he asks as he walks her to her car

 **Hanna** "That sounds good" she smiles at him

Once they reach her car, Caleb notices some pieces of glass on the ground, so when Hanna is opening the door, he walks to the front of her car and takes a look.

 **Caleb** "Shit, Hanna! What the hell happened to your car?"

 **Hanna** approaches him "It was nothing… I was a little distracted and I crashed it into that signal" she just says

 **Caleb** "A little distracted?" he says staring at her seriously "You were more than just a little distracted when you got here… and you were going to drive to your place just like that after crashing your car? Are you insane? You could have had an accident"

 **Hanna** "Okay, fine, I wasn't thinking clearly, okay?" her phone starts ringing "I just wanted to see you and get the hell out of here" she says as she looks for her phone in her purse "And I was in a hurry" she finally takes her phone and takes a look at the screen "Shit"

 **Caleb** "What?"

 **Hanna** "Nothing… it's just John calling me again"

Caleb takes her phone from her hands and he is about to answer the call himself but Hanna stops him.

 **Hanna** "Don't" she says grabbing his hand

 **Caleb** "Come on, Hanna… let's just end this, let me send him to hell"

 **Hanna** "No, Caleb! That's not the way" she takes her phone back from his hand and she rejects the call "Besides, he doesn't know we are back together"

 **Caleb** "Why?"

 **Hanna** "Because it's better that way… I made him believe we weren't together… I think it is better if he doesn't know about us, he won't mess with our relationship again that way"

 **Caleb** nods "Fine… just give me your phone, I'm blocking him so he won't bother you anymore"

Hanna hands him her phone and he blocks John.

 **Caleb** "It's done" he hands her phone back to her

Hanna puts it back in her purse.

 **Caleb** "Come with me" he takes her hand "Let's just leave your car here, I'll take care of it on Monday"

 **Hanna** "Are you sure?" she asks as they start walking to Caleb's car

 **Caleb** nods "Yeah… I'll take it to the mechanic on Monday, don't worry"

 **Hanna** "Thank you"

They get in his car and leave the TV Studios.

* * *

Sorry for the delay! I couldn't update this weekend, but here I am! I'm glad you liked the idea of Caleb going to New York! That will happen on next chapter! Let me know what you think about this one! :)


	42. Chapter 42

They are in Caleb's car, parked at the airport.

 **Hanna** "Okay, then I'm going now and you wait here for another ten minutes before you go as well"

 **Caleb** "I got it, Hanna" he says, because that's like the fifth time she repeats it in less than an hour

 **Hanna** "Okay… see you on the plane, then" she says and pecks his lips

Hanna is about to open the door but Caleb stops her.

 **Caleb** "Hey" he takes her hand "We are going to spend hours in the same place without even being able to kiss and you just give me a cold peck?"

Hanna smiles, she takes his face in her hands and gives him a tender kiss before getting out of the car. She takes her suitcase from the trunk and heads to the airport.

/

Hanna is sleeping very comfortable on her first class seat, wrapped in a blanket when Caleb stands up from his seat a couple of rows back from hers and sits down on the free seat next to her. The lights are off and the very few people in first class are all sleeping.

 **Hanna** wakes up when she feels him kissing her neck "Caleb! What are you doing here?" she whispers to him without opening her eyes

 **Caleb** "I miss you" he whispers back

He is on his side, he takes the edge of her blanket and gets under it too, covering himself as well. There's an armrest between them, but he crosses his arm over it, resting it on Hanna's belly.

 **Hanna** "Caleb!" she says annoyed but still in a low voice not to be heard by anyone

 **Caleb** "Come on, just a little while… I'll go back to my seat later" he whispers in her ear and then he rests his head on the backrest of her seat next to her head, resting his face against her cheek

They stay just like that and after some minutes, Hanna falls asleep again, but Caleb can't sleep. He raises his head from her backrest and stares at her… she looks so peaceful, so beautiful. He starts feeling a little naughty and that's when something comes to his mind. He lowers his hand and unbuttons her jeans carefully not to wake her up and then he also unzips them. He finally slides his hand underneath her panties, still staring at her face as he starts touching her, pressing his fingers against her center, rubbing her gently.

 **Hanna** opens her eyes abruptly and gasps "What the… shit.. Caleb!" she whispers

She grabs his wrist to move his hand away but Caleb starts stroking her clit at that moment, so she just releases his wrist and tilts her head back, squeezing her eyes shut, giving in under his touch.

Caleb smiles widely seeing that he got exactly what he wanted, disturb her sleep the better way possible. He keeps working on her clit, and when he feels she is wet enough, he slides two fingers inside of her.

Hanna parts her lips and lets out a very low moan, but she bites her bottom lip quickly trying to stay silent.

 **Caleb** smiles again "What's wrong, babe?" he whispers amused in her ear as he starts pumping his fingers into her and he keeps rubbing her clit with his thumb

 **Hanna** "Fuck you, Caleb" she manages to whisper to him

Caleb chuckles and presses his lips against hers, starting a passionate kiss. Hanna takes his face in her hands, kissing him back. A few minutes later, he starts feeling as she reaches her climax and although she stops kissing him, she doesn't pull away from his mouth, so he keeps kissing her while trying to contain her soft moans.

Hanna finally pulls away from his mouth when she is done, trying to catch her breath. Caleb stops moving his fingers and stares at her, biting his bottom lip while smiling amused.

 **Hanna** looks at him "There will be a revenge for this, you know?"

Caleb chuckles again and presses a kiss on her cheek, he slides his fingers out of her and then he stands up and goes back to his seat.

/

The lights go on and the upcoming landing is announced on the speakers. So, Hanna sits back up straight and fastens her seatbelt. As soon as they land, she turns her phone on and texts Caleb.

"Babe, my mom's chauffeur is picking us up... I'll look for him and then I'll text you where the car is parked, so we can meet there"

/

Caleb is walking through the parking lot; he is on the phone with Hanna.

 **Hanna** "Can you see the car now?"

 **Caleb** "Nope" he says, looking around

 **Hanna** "The chauffeur is standing next to the car, just look for a guy wearing a suit standing by a black car with tinted windows"

 **Caleb** takes another look and he spots the car this time "I found it"

 **Hanna** "Great, come here!"

A couple of minutes later, Caleb opens the rear door of the car as the chauffeur puts his suitcase in the trunk. Hanna is already there, sitting on the back seat.

 **Hanna** "Hey" she smiles at him and moves to the side, making some room for him

 **Caleb** "Hey baby" he gets in the car and sits next to her, then he gets closer and presses a gentle kiss on her lips

When they pull away from the kiss, Hanna rests her head on his shoulder and rests her arm across his torso. He wraps an arm around her, holding her from the side and rests his head on top of hers.

 **Hanna** "You know what? I couldn't get back to sleep after your little innocent visit there on the plane"

 **Caleb** chuckles and takes her hand "That's what you get for getting separated seats… I was missing you" he says as he plays with her fingers

 **Hanna** "Yeah, because if I had gotten seats together you wouldn't have done anything" she says ironically

Caleb smiles amused and presses a kiss through her hair.

 **Hanna** "Well, nice time you chose to start a war when you are the one who has to meet my mom and be liked"

 **Caleb** laughs "You won't do anything… you want her to like me as well"

The chauffeur gets in the car and starts driving out of the airport. They remain silent for a while, but like ten minutes later, Caleb speaks again.

 **Caleb** "Babe?"

 **Hanna** "Huh?" she just says, because she was about to fall asleep

 **Caleb** "Are you gonna tell your mom about John?"

 **Hanna** "I don't know" she only says

 **Caleb** "Maybe she can do something to set John straight… I don't know what he told you yesterday, but you were really affected after seeing him"

 **Hanna** "I don't wanna talk about that, I'm here now, I don't give a fuck about anything else"

 **Caleb** "Fine… but I'm just telling you, if he keeps messing with you, even if you are here, I'll put him in his place myself"

 **Hanna** raises her head from his shoulder "Can we just stop talking about all that shit?" she says, staring at him seriously "We are finally in New York, Caleb… just knock it off"

 **Caleb** "Okay… I was just trying to-"

 **Hanna** cuts him off "Well, don't"

Caleb falls silent. He looks out the window. He feels kind of nervous because he is about to meet Hanna's mom, and on top of that, she is a freaking celebrity and he is sure that although Hanna has made it seem as it were no big deal, she doesn't like him.

Hanna looks at him some minutes later and she feels sorry for having spoken harshly to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses a tender kiss on his cheek.

 **Hanna** "I'm sorry, babe… I've only slept for a couple hours, and it's too early, so I'm kind of grumpy… we can talk later, let's just enjoy this moment… we are about to get to my house" she says resting her head on his shoulder, looking out the window as well

 **Caleb** "It's okay" he kisses her forehead

/

They arrive at Hanna's huge mansion.

 **Caleb** "House? This is a freaking mansion, Han" he says, still looking out the window as the chauffeur drives toward the entrance

 **Hanna** smiles and raises her head from his shoulder "It's the same… We are finally here" she yawns "God, I really need to take a nap"

The chauffeur parks the car and opens the rear door for them.

They get out of the car and Hanna starts walking to the front door of the mansion.

 **Hanna** "Come on, babe" she says looking back at him "Don't worry about the suitcases, they are taking them to my bedroom later"

Caleb walks by her side and she takes his hand, interlacing their fingers.

 **Hanna** "Chill, my mom is going to love you" she squeezes their joined hands

 **Caleb** "Yeah, that's easy for you to say, you aren't the one who is about to meet freaking Ashley Marin"

 **Hanna** laughs "Come on, she is just my mom, don't think of her as the woman who appears on TV"

They get to the front door and they don't even have to ring the doorbell because Ashley opens the door before they could even think about that.

 **Ashley** "Hi, baby" she says and hugs Hanna very tight "I've missed you so much"

 **Hanna** "Hi mom" she hugs her back with one arm, because she doesn't release Caleb's hand "I missed you too" she says, pulling away from the hug "This is Caleb" she says, smiling at him

 **Ashley** smiles at him too "Hi, Caleb. I'm so glad to finally meet you"

 **Caleb** "Hi, Ms. Marin. Nice to meet you" he says as they shake their hands

 **Ashley** "Please, come inside" she says, going in

Hanna and Caleb follow her in. Caleb takes a look around, it's a very luxury place, and although he knew that Hanna would live in a big nice place, this is more than he could have ever imagined.

 **Ashley** "Are you hungry? I can ask Mary to prepare something for you"

 **Hanna** "I'm not really hungry" she looks at Caleb "Babe, wanna have breakfast now?"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "I'm good, thanks"

 **Hanna** "I think we both need to get some sleep" she says, looking at Ashley "We barely slept on the plane"

 **Ashley** "It's okay, sweetie… go get some rest and I'll see you later" she looks at Caleb then "Please, Caleb, make yourself at home"

 **Caleb** "Thanks, Ms. Marin"

/

Hanna and Caleb go upstairs and when they are about to get in Hanna's bedroom, a woman in her sixties, the housekeeper, comes out from there.

 **Mary** "Miss Marin" she says smiling at Hanna "I'm so glad to see you"

 **Hanna** "Hi, Mary" she smiles back and gives her a short hug "How have you been?" she asks when they pull away

 **Mary** "I'm pretty good, thanks, what about you? Who is this handsome gentleman that accompanies you?" She asks then, looking at Caleb

 **Hanna** "This is Caleb, my boyfriend" she says smiling, and then she looks at Caleb "Caleb, this is Mary"

 **Caleb** smiles at the woman "Hi Mary, nice to meet you"

 **Mary** "Likewise" she smiles back and they shake hands "Well, I'll let you make yourselves comfortable, the chauffeur has already brought your suitcases" she starts walking away "Let me know if you need anything, Miss Marin"

 **Hanna** "Thank you"

 **Caleb** "She seemed really happy to see you" he says as they get in Hanna's huge bedroom

 **Hanna** "Yeah, she has worked here since I was only two… and she has always called me 'Miss Marin' although I have told her like a million times to just call me Hanna" she sits on the edge of the bed and takes off her shoes

 **Caleb** chuckles "She already called you 'Miss Marin' when you were two?"

Hanna nods smiling as she takes off her jeans.

 **Caleb** looks around and he spots two doors at the other side of the bedroom on his right "Which one is the bathroom, babe?"

 **Hanna** "The right door is my bathroom, the left one is my dressing"

Caleb gets in the bathroom and when he comes out, Hanna is already in bed, lying on her side, giving her back to him. He takes off his clothes and when he is about to get in bed as well, Hanna speaks.

 **Hanna** "I really need to get some sleep, if you try any kind of thing, you are dead"

 **Caleb** laughs "Don't worry, I won't" he says, lifting the covers and getting in the bed "I don't like grumpy Hanna"

 **Hanna** "Hey, I said I was sorry"

Caleb smiles and presses a kiss on her cheek, then he rests his head on the pillow and closes his eyes.

 **Hanna** "You know you can hug me, right?" she says a couple of minutes later

 **Caleb** gets closer to her and spoons her, wrapping an arm around her waist "Is this okay? Or you are gonna send me to the guest room, Miss Marin?" he says playfully

 **Hanna** chuckles "It's perfect"

Caleb places a soft kiss on her neck and rests his head back on the pillow to finally get to sleep.

/

Hanna wakes up a couple of hours later. She checks the time on her phone and it's 9 in the morning, so she stays in bed some minutes more before she gets up and goes take a shower. When she comes out from the bathroom, Caleb is already awake, still in bed.

 **Hanna** "Hey, baby" she opens her suitcase to get some clothes

 **Caleb** "Hey" he says while using his phone "Zack is already reunited with Alison and his friend at my apartment"

Hanna doesn't answer, she just starts getting dressed.

 **Caleb** stands up from the bed some minutes later "I'll take a shower, babe"

 **Hanna** "Okay, there are clean towels in the bathroom" she says, looking in her full length mirror, as she adjusts her clothes

 **Caleb** approaches her and wraps his arms around her waist from behind her back "Beautiful" he kisses her shoulder

Hanna turns around and rests her arms over his shoulders, she joins their lips, starting a kiss. Caleb kisses her back, still holding her by her waist.

 **Hanna** "Take your shower and then go down to have breakfast with me and my mom" she says when they pull away

 **Caleb** nods and releases her "Take this" he says, giving his phone to her "I know you aren't okay with this, but I need you to answer it if Zack calls"

 **Hanna** sighs "Fine" she only says and takes his phone

 **Caleb** "Thank you" he kisses her cheek and gets in the bathroom

/

Hanna is sitting with her mom at the large island of the huge kitchen, the breakfast is already served but they are waiting for Caleb to have breakfast all together, so they are just chatting.

 **Hanna** "Please mom, be nice to Caleb… I know you have your doubts about him, but I really love him… so please, try to get to know him before judging him"

 **Ashley** smiles at her "I will" she takes her hand "I was just worried about you, Han… I didn't like the whole situation about the pictures, Alison, and how they handled all that… and then you two broke up and every time we talked on the phone, you seemed so sad… you have always been a really happy person, so I got a little worried… but that's all… I really want to know him, I know he is important to you"

 **Hanna** "Yes, he is… thank you"

 **Ashley** "So, what would you like to do today?"

 **Hanna** shrugs "I don't know… Caleb and I can't go out together, so I guess we will just stay here"

 **Ashley** "Have you talked to Aria?"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, we are going out for dinner tomorrow… I just want to stay with Caleb while he is here"

Ashley nods.

Caleb's phone starts ringing on the kitchen island countertop next to Hanna, she checks the screen and it isn't Zack the one who is calling, but she knows that name, it's Emily's agent, who is Caleb's agent too now.

 **Hanna** "It's Caleb's agent" she says but she doesn't take the call

 **Ashley** "Take it, maybe it's important"

 **Hanna** "No, I just gonna tell Caleb to give him a call later"

 **Ashley** nods "So… are you meeting up with your dad any of these days?"

 **Hanna** "I don't think so"

 **Ashley** "Why? Is anything wrong?"

 **Hanna** "I don't know, we haven't been talking lately… I don't care"

Caleb's phone starts ringing again.

 **Hanna** "I think I should take this, it's Caleb's agent again"

Ashley nods.

 **Hanna** "Hello?... Yes, it's Caleb's phone. I'm his girlfriend, he can't answer right now, may I help you? Or wanna leave a message?... Really? Sorry, I didn't know… Yes, I'll tell him to give you a call… please, you are welcome, bye" she ends the call and looks at Ashley "I'm so going to kill him" she says a little annoyed

 **Ashley** "Why? What happened?"

 **Hanna** "He was supposed to be auditioning for a movie like an hour ago, but he missed it for coming here with me" she says standing up from her stool "Shit! He is so gonna listen to me" She is about to leave the kitchen but Ashley stops her

 **Ashley** "Hey! Hold on"

 **Hanna** turns around and looks at her "What?"

 **Ashley** "Come sit"

Hanna just stares at her.

 **Ashley** "Come on, just a minute, slow down and listen to me" she stares at her while smiling a little amused

 **Hanna** sits back on the stool "What?"

 **Ashley** "You can't be that stubborn" she says, still amused "He just did something nice for you and you are going to tell him off?"

 **Hanna** "He missed an audition, mom! You know how important is that to him? I can't believe he just missed it because of me"

 **Ashley** "You just said it yourself, Hanna… don't you see? He missed something important to him for you, can't you just say thank to him instead of going fight him?"

 **Hanna** sighs "It's just that I don't want him to do that again, he could have just told me he had an audition"

 **Ashley** "Well, so thank him and then let him know that you don't want him to do that again, you can say it in a nice way"

 **Hanna** nods "Yes, you are right… He came here with me because I was really upset about something and he only wanted to be with me" she suddenly says

 **Ashley** gives her a smile "Well, so I am the one who has to tell you to be nice to Caleb now"

Hanna smiles while biting her bottom lip.

 **Ashley** "Why were you upset, though?"

 **Hanna** "It was nothing, don't worry… I'm fine"

 **Caleb** shows up over there "Hey" he smiles at them

 **Hanna** smiles "Come sit, baby"

Caleb sits on the stool next to Hanna.

 **Ashley** stands up "Would you like some coffee, Caleb?"

 **Caleb** "Yes, thanks Ms. Marin"

 **Ashley** hands him a cup of coffee "Please, call me Ashley"

 **Caleb** takes the cup "Thank you, Ashley" he says smiling, he still can't believe Ashley Marin just poured him a cup of coffee

 **Ashley** "Hanna?"

 **Hanna** "Yes, please"

Ashley hands her a cup, and then she pours another one for herself and goes sit back on her stool.

 **Ashley** "So... Caleb, where did you take acting classes at?" she asks, trying to make some conversation

Some minutes later, they are having breakfast while chatting when Caleb's phone starts to ring again, but this time it is not his agent the one who is calling him, and neither is Zack, this time it's John. Caleb looks at the screen and then he gives Hanna a worried look. Hanna notices his concern so she takes a look at his phone screen as well.

 **Hanna** sighs "Take it… put it on speaker"

Caleb nods.

 **Ashley** "What's going on?" she asks, noticing their worried looks

 **Hanna** looks at her "I'll explain it to you later mom, just please, don't say a word, no matter what you hear"

 **Ashley** "Okay"

 **Caleb** "Han, take your phone and text Alison, ask her if they got to open the safe"

Hanna nods, she takes her phone and starts typing on it.

 **Caleb** takes the call then and he puts it on speaker so Hanna and Ashley can hear out the conversation "Hello?"

 **John** "Caleb! Have you heard anything from Hanna? I have been trying to contact her since yesterday, but I think she blocked my number or something like that"

 **Caleb** "And why should I know something about her?"

 **John** "Okay, I was just asking… anyway, I need you to get back with her"

 **Caleb** "What? Are you fucking kidding me? Do I need to remind you that she hates me because of you?"

 **John** "Come on, Caleb, that girl is crazy about you, go tell her some cheesy stuff, buy her some chocolates, that kind of stupid things that girls love, a perfume maybe, I don't know, fuck her slowly, just do that thing that cheesy people call making love and she will be at your feet, believe me, she is still into you"

Hanna blushes at that moment, she wishes her mom wasn't listening to that. Ashley is just hearing out the conversation, her face is really serious and it doesn't show any expression.

 **Caleb** "And why would I do that? Why do you want me to get back with Hanna now? You were the one who made us keep our relationship a secret in the first place and then you took care of screwing it up completely"

 **John** "Come on, as if you didn't want to get back with her… Don't get me wrong, I still need you to avoid being in public with any girl, specially Hanna… I just need her to do some press interviews for me next week, and she will agree to do so if she is back with you"

Hanna gets a text from Alison and as soon as John finishes that phrase, she stands up from her stool and approaches Caleb.

 **Hanna** "They opened the safe, there are like thirty pen drives in there, so they haven't gotten our pictures yet, but they must be there… they are checking all the stuff, Alison will let us know any news" she whispers in his ear quickly

Caleb nods, he wraps an arm around her waist and presses a tender kiss on her temple. Hanna stays there, standing next to his stool and she rests her cheek on his shoulder.

 **John** "Caleb, are you still there?"

 **Caleb** "Yes, I'm here… I won't get back with Hanna. I won't let you use her"

 **John** "Look, Caleb… I'm asking you this politely, don't make me do this the hard way"

 **Caleb** "I won't get back with Hanna just because you ask me to. I'm sick of you, dude. Do whatever the heck you want"

 **John** "You know I can use those pictures of her that I already have got… and I can also send a photographer to wait for her outside her building and chase her to get some new ones… but it would be way better to me if I have her talking about herself and the role she played on some TV show, and that would be better for her too. So, it's up to you, ignore me and I'll use her to do press for the show anyway, no matter if it means good press to her or not, or you can do what I'm asking you to do and that way you can be sure that she gets a positive public image"

 **Caleb** "Haven't you listened to me? I'm not getting back with Hanna. Do whatever you want, dude" he says firmly and hangs up on him

Hanna raises her head from his shoulder and looks at him smiling. Caleb smiles back and presses a tender brief kiss on her lips.

 **Ashley** "Okay, which of you is going to explain to me what in the world just happened?" she asks, staring at them

Hanna and Caleb turn their gaze to Ashley.

* * *

Hi guys!

I'm so happy that Spaleb is over! I really need a Haleb sceneee on tomorrow's episode! A talk at least! I want Hanna to let Caleb know that she broke up with Jordan!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter... they are finally in New York! And it seems like Ashley is liking Caleb :) haha.

I haven't been writing these last weeks because I have been a little distracted lately, and thank god I had some chapters already written but I'm running out of them. So, I'll try to concentrate and write some more this week, but if I take some extra days until the next update, it's just because of that... anyway, I already know how this story will end, I just need to figure out how to get there haha. Thanks for reading! xx


	43. Chapter 43

**Hanna** "It's a long story, mom"

 **Ashley** "Well, I've got time… This guy is the press officer of the show, right?" she asks, staring at her

 **Hanna** "Yes, he is" she just says, resting an arm over Caleb's shoulders. She is still standing next to his stool and he is still holding her by her waist from the side

 **Ashley** "And? Why is he threatening Caleb?"

 **Hanna** sighs "He has been messing with us since the premiere's promotion… Do you remember last time I came here, when he asked us to keep our relationship a secret?"

Ashley nods.

 **Hanna** "And you also know all the story about our pictures from that party where Caleb and I got photographed together, and how we reached out to him to help us to track the pictures and stop them from being published, you know all that part of the story, I already told you what happened, and why they ended up published as if it were Alison in them and not me"

 **Ashley** "Yes, I remember"

 **Hanna** "Well… there were more pictures from that night…"

Hanna and Caleb tell Ashley everything that has been going on with John. They tell her about the pictures, about his threatens, the stories he wanted to make up about Hanna, and Caleb also tells her about how Alison and he have gotten in John's apartment and taken the safe.

 **Ashley** "God, Hanna! Why haven't you told me about all this before?"

 **Hanna** "I didn't know mom, I wasn't aware of many of those things… besides, Caleb and I can handle this on our own"

 **Caleb** "I'm sorry… it was my fault, I kept everything from her because I was trying to keep her away from all that. I know I made a mistake" he says to Ashley

 **Ashley** "Don't worry, Caleb… I have been in your place" she smiles at him "I have to admit I have misjudged you a little…I didn't like that you were willing to have a secret relationship with Hanna, knowing that it could be too risky for her because if you were caught together, she would be in a very complicated position and really exposed to the press. But I guess you did a lot to keep her safe, I was wrong… thank you for looking after Hanna"

 **Caleb** "Thank you, Ashley. And of course I do look after her"

Ashley gives him another smile and Hanna presses a kiss on his cheek.

 **Ashley** "Well, so is there anything else I should know about this guy before I do something about this?"

 **Hanna** looks at her "No, there's nothing else, and you don't have to do anything, mom… John can't keep messing with us because he has nothing to use against me now"

 **Caleb** "Come on, Hanna… you haven't told us what did he tell you yesterday, and don't say it was nothing because you came to me crying your eyes out"

 **Hanna** "It doesn't matter anymore"

 **Ashley** "Well, so if it doesn't matter anymore, then you can tell us"

 **Hanna** "It was nothing, really"

 **Ashley** "Hanna, I'll call Sarah to talk to her, and I need to know everything before doing that"

Hanna remains silent.

 **Caleb** "Come on, babe… I didn't pressure you to talk to me yesterday because you were so sad, but I need to know what he told you" he says, staring at her "We need to move on, let's just solve this today and then we can forget about all this shit"

 **Ashley** "Caleb is right, let me help you out, sweetie… I think I have an idea to end all this"

 **Hanna** "Fine" she releases Caleb and sits back on her stool "It wasn't big deal… he went right to the point and asked me for some press interviews and of course I told him I wouldn't… so, he just started to try to convince me. He told me to do it for Sarah, but I kept saying I wouldn't… then he tried to tempt me into being an actress myself, he told me I was beautiful and other stuff, and that he could help me to start my own way, and it got kind of weird… but I kept saying I wouldn't do any of that and-"

 **Caleb** "Weird how?" he interrupts her

 **Hanna** "Nothing, just weird, okay?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, you already said that... Was he rough to you? Or rude? Or anything like that? Did he make you feel uncomfortable?"

 **Hanna** "Maybe, a little, but I just stopped him"

 **Ashley** "Hanna! What did exactly happen?"

 **Hanna** "Nothing! It was just a moment! I stopped him right then, nothing happened"

 **Caleb** "Hanna, I asked you yesterday if I had any reason to worry, you could have mentioned that"

 **Hanna** looks at him "I'm telling you nothing happened, fine? He only put his hand on my knee, that was all, I can look after myself, and it was just another one of his moves to convince me… I set him straight right then and that was all, he cut it out and he didn't keep trying that way"

 **Caleb** "Are you serious, Hanna? He crossed the line! He's totally fucked up! I really need to put that guy in his place"

 **Hanna** "Shit, Caleb, I'm telling you it was nothing. I'm just telling you this because hiding things from each other doesn't work for us but I don't want you to do anything"

 **Ashley** looks at Caleb "I'll take care of that, don't worry" then she looks back at Hanna "What else did he tell you?"

 **Hanna** "You two are making this bigger than it really was… when John became aware of the fact that nothing he could tell me, was going to work, he tried with something he knew I would really care… he told me they would try out a popular actor to be Alison's co-star on the second season and if it worked, they would cut Caleb out of the show and he also told me that Sarah and the rest of the writers were talking about bringing Emma back to give Caleb's character an end. He told me I could make myself popular and loved by people by doing some press interviews, and that way, they would keep Emma on the show along with Caleb's character… it was all bullshit, and of course I didn't believe it, but when I was about to leave his office, he told me to ask anyone in there if it was true that Emma back on the show was a real possibility and that if they weren't talking about Noel Kahn and Wren Kingston to be with Alison on the next season. It sounded really ridiculous but-"

 **Caleb** "But he made you doubt"

Hanna nods.

 **Caleb** "That dude can be very persuasive"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… I ran into Josh when I left his office, so I asked him about that… he confirmed that they had been talking about bringing Emma back and he also confirmed the thing about Noel and Wren"

 **Caleb** "Really?"

 **Hanna** "John just told me to ask the right questions and I was stupid enough to fall into the trap… but I went talk to Sarah… that was why I didn't make it in time to your break, babe… I had to wait on Sarah for like an hour"

 **Ashley** "Did you tell Sarah what happened at John's office?"

 **Hanna** "No, mom… I didn't tell anything to her, I just told her what he told me about Caleb"

 **Caleb** "And what did she tell you?"

 **Hanna** "She told me that no one even thought about taking you out of the show, it wasn't even a possibility… They only want Noel or Wren to be a guest star on the show, that's all… and bringing Emma back was just an idea suggested by one of the writers but it won't happen because it won't be good for the story-line between you and Alison"

Caleb nods, but Hanna can see some concern on his look.

 **Hanna** "Sarah also told me she was really happy of having you on the show, and that she loved your work since the very first time she saw you at the auditions"

Caleb gives her a slight smile.

 **Hanna** "Anyway, I could finally get to feel what you may have felt every time you met up with John… I would have done anything for you Caleb… if Sarah had arrived ten minutes later, I would have gone back to John's office and do anything he asked me in order to make sure you kept your part on the show, even if I wasn't sure he was telling the truth, because it sounded ridiculous but I wouldn't have taken any chance"

 **Caleb** extends his arm and takes her hand "I should have gone with you… I knew what he was capable of and I let you go anyway"

 **Hanna** "Are you kidding me? You warned me about it and I was a complete bitch to you… I'm really sorry" she says staring at him

 **Ashley** "Hanna" she says to draw her attention "Send me Sarah's phone number, I'm calling her right now"

 **Hanna** "No, mom… you don't have to do that… let's just forget about all this, besides, I have nothing to do with the show anymore"

 **Ashley** "Hanna, just send me her number, I will get it anyway if I make some calls, just save me some time and send it to me yourself… besides, I think I can fix all this, but I need to talk to her first, because it's her show's press officer the guy we are talking about"

 **Hanna** "Fine… I'm sending you the contact" she takes her phone "It's done" she says then

 **Ashley** "Well, I'm gonna go call her" she says and leaves the kitchen

Hanna stands up from the stool and approaches Caleb. He is absent-minded and she can see that his eyes are a little glassy.

 **Hanna** "Are you okay?"

Caleb shakes his head without saying a word.

 **Hanna** stands between his legs and pulls him into a hug "Thank you for everything you do for me" she says, because she knows what's bothering him

 **Caleb** "Please, Hanna… I'm always failing you" he hugs her back

 **Hanna** "That's not true" she pulls a little away from the hug to look at him, but she keeps her arms around him "You were there for me since the beginning, remember that day when my parents' divorce was published on the internet? You were there for me… when I had to play Emma, you were there for me and helped me to remember my lines… you also were there for me when I did stupid things like at Noel's party… and all that was before we started dating… you were there for me when you thought I was pregnant, even if it wasn't like that, but you were there anyway… you were there even when I was pushing you away… and you were there for me even when you broke up with me, I wasn't aware of that then, and I hated you, but I know the truth now… and I also know that you missed an audition today, thank you for being with me now"

Caleb moves his hands to her face and cups her cheeks, he stares at her for some seconds before he pulls her into a passionate kiss. Hanna moves her hands to his nape and she strokes his hair as she kisses him back. Caleb takes one of his arms to her lower back to hold her closer.

After some minutes of kissing, Caleb pulls away and stands up. He looks at her and taps the top of the stool where he was sitting before, asking her to sit there. Hanna sits on the stool and this time it's Caleb who stands between her legs, he rests his palms on her thighs and she wraps her arms around his neck.

 **Caleb** "How did you learn about my audition though?"

 **Hanna** "Your agent called earlier when you gave me your phone… I wasn't going to take the call, but I did it the second time he called, just in case it was something important, sorry"

 **Caleb** "It's okay, you did well" he places a tender kiss on the corner of her mouth "I gave you my phone because I trust you"

 **Hanna** smiles "Thank you for being here with me" she says once more as she takes one of her hands to the top of his head and she runs it through his hair "But don't do that again, don't miss something important to you for me, just tell me next time" she says, fixing his hair now

 **Caleb** "I didn't miss anything, I am just where I want to be"

 **Hanna** smiles again and pecks his lips "You should call your agent later"

Caleb nods and then he joins their mouths again, in a new gentle but still passionate kiss. He takes one of his hands and places it on her jawline, leading the kiss. Hanna is really enjoying the moment, focusing on the feeling of his soft lips pressing hers, his tongue invading her mouth, the way he holds her, she really loves kissing Caleb. She tightens her grip around his neck, pulling him against her, pressing her chest to his, as she tilts her head to the side and deepens the kiss even more, but Caleb pulls away after a few seconds.

 **Hanna** smiles at him "What's wrong?" she asks, although she knows perfectly why he stopped the make out session by his heavy breathing

 **Caleb** smiles back "Nothing" he only says and takes her hands

Hanna smiles amused, this could be a perfect moment to get her payback for what he did to her on the plane and torture him a little, but she decides to leave her revenge for another time, not to ruin the very nice moment they are having and also because her mom and Mary are around, and just like Caleb, she is really aware of that. And thank God she doesn't so, because Ashley is about to get in the kitchen.

 **Caleb** "Let me take you out tonight" he suddenly says "Let's go on a date"

Ashley stops herself before getting in the kitchen when she hears Caleb, not to interrupt them.

 **Hanna** "We can't, Caleb"

 **Caleb** "Come on, babe… we are in New York, and we only have one night together, let's do this… I think we deserve it, after all we just went through because of the show, because of John, no one could blame us for having a night for us, we just got back together, we need some time to focus on our relationship"

 **Hanna** "I don't want to… it only takes one person and their freaking phone to fuck us up again, I won't take that risk, I won't make the same mistake twice" she says a little annoyed

Ashley decides to interrupt them now, she walks in the kitchen and takes a glass of water.

 **Hanna** looks at her "Have you already talked to Sarah, mom?" she asks surprised since it's been only a few minutes since she went call her

 **Ashley** shakes her head "She was in a meeting, her new assistant will let her know I called as soon as she gets back at her office"

 **Hanna** "Why don't we just leave the things the way they are?"

 **Ashley** "Because this thing I have in mind to end it all is really simple to me and it will be very good to you"

 **Hanna** "And what is it? I want to know"

 **Ashley** "Don't be so impatient, let me arrange this all and then I'll let you know exactly what we are going to do before doing anything… Now go do something with Caleb, take one of the cars, go somewhere… I'll let you know any news" she says and leaves the kitchen

 **Hanna** looks at Caleb "Wanna go for a drive? We can make a stop somewhere and grab something for lunch later" she suggests, since there's not much more they could do since they can't go to any public place together

 **Caleb** nods "Sure"

/

That afternoon.

Hanna and Caleb are in the living room, cuddling together on the couch while watching a movie.

 **Caleb** 's phone buzzes "See" he says smiling after checking it, and he hands his phone to her "Zack just sent this to me"

Hanna takes a look. She sees a picture of them kissing at Ian's party, one of those in where her face appears clearly.

 **Caleb** "There are more" he says and slides his finger on the screen, showing her another picture

Hanna keeps passing the pictures, taking her time to check them one by one, but she doesn't say a word and Caleb can't see her reaction since she is resting her head on his shoulder and she is looking down. When she gets to the last one, Caleb places a hand on her cheek and makes her look up at him.

 **Hanna** "These are really cute pictures" she smiles slightly "It's a pity they carried us a lot of problems" she says a little sadly, but she seems fine

Caleb nods and leans in to start a tender kiss but they pull away just a couple of seconds after because his phone starts ringing in Hanna's hands. She gives it to Caleb and he takes the call and puts it on speaker when he sees that it's Zack the one calling him.

 **Caleb** "Hey dude! Thank you so much, I'm here with Hanna, we just saw the pictures"

 **Hanna** "Hey, Zack! Thank you" she greets him as well

 **Zack** "Hey! You are welcome… it was nothing… you have no idea how many things were there into that freaking safe! Your pictures are just a joke compared to the rest of the stuff!" he says quite excited

 **Caleb** "Really?"

 **Zack** "This guy is fucking crazy, he is a psycho… there were like thirty pen drives, CDs, DVDs, even tapes! He had stuff against half the people in Hollywood in there… sex tapes, pictures of people smoking joint, snorting cocaine, having freaking threesomes! This is insane! I think I'll make some copies for myself" he jokes

Caleb just laughs.

 **Zack** "I'm sending you some pictures, dude! There are some in which two naked girls are making out on a table!"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, well, Caleb is not interested in any of those pictures, you can keep them for yourself"

 **Zack** laughs "Sorry, dude, I completely forgot"

 **Caleb** laughs "It's okay buddy, make copies of whatever you want, consider it a reward for helping us"

 **Hanna** "That's disgusting" she only says

 **Caleb** "What about, Alison? Did she find her pictures?"

 **Zack** "Yeah, she did… like ten minutes ago… she checked everything on her own before letting me see, but she didn't let me see her pictures, she just destroyed the drive right then"

 **Caleb** "Well, I'm glad for her… Do you know what is she going to do with the safe? Did she tell you if she has something in mind to return it without going to John's place herself?"

 **Zack** "I don't know… I'm not sure if she wants to return it now that she saw all that was in there, wanna talk to her yourself? She is still there in the living room"

 **Caleb** "No, it's okay… she can do whatever she wants with that safe, I don't care"

 **Zack** "Well, I'll let you know if she mentions anything"

 **Caleb** "Okay, thank you again Zack, really!"

 **Zack** "You are welcome buddy, this was really fun… are you sure you don't want any picture?" he asks again, just to tease Hanna a little

 **Hanna** "Yeah, he doesn't want any kind of picture, and make sure any of them ends up in his phone for your own good"

Zack just laughs.

 **Hanna** "Okay, good bye Zack, have a nice life" she says and ends the call just like that "I definitely like Ian much more than Zack"

Caleb chuckles and presses a kiss on her cheek.

 **Hanna** "Send me our pictures, I wanna have them"

Caleb takes his phone and starts to send Hanna the pictures. Hanna lies down on her back on the couch and rests her head on his lap.

 **Hanna** "I was thinking… we could publish one of these pictures on our social media when we decide to make our relationship public… that way everyone will know that it has always been me the one you were dating, and not Alison" she says as he keeps using his phone

 **Caleb** looks down at her "That's a great idea" he gives her a smile

Hanna smiles back.

 **Caleb** "You know I would do that right now if it were up to me" he says, staring at her

 **Hanna** "Seriously, Caleb! You need to stop. I thought you were going to do it my way and wait until Sarah allows us to do so"

 **Caleb** "I'm pretty sure that's exactly what I am doing"

 **Hanna** "Yes, but you are pressuring me all the time to do otherwise"

 **Caleb** "That's not true"

 **Hanna** "Yes, it is… you are saying stuff all the time to remind me that this is not what you want"

 **Caleb** "I'm not pressuring you into anything okay? I'm just saying it in case you change your mind"

 **Hanna** "Well, I won't. Just stop it" she sits back up straight next to him

 **Caleb** leaves his phone "Are you seriously getting mad at me just because I'm telling you I would send everything to hell for you?" he says, staring at her seriously "And just for the record, this morning, when I asked you out, I had a plan, I wasn't gonna take you anywhere just like that"

 **Ashley** gets in the living room "Hanna, could you please give me a hand? There's a picture I would like to scan, but I'm having trouble with the scanner"

 **Hanna** "Okay… but I don't know much more than you" she is about to stand up from the couch but Caleb stops her

 **Caleb** "I'll go"

 **Ashley** "Thank you" she gives him a smile and they leave the room, leaving Hanna there

/

Caleb and Ashley get in Ashley's home office. The room is huge, there's luxury set of sofas and a coffee table in the middle of the place. The walls are decorated with some pieces of art. At the bottom of the room there's large picture window and the sunlight coming through illuminates the whole room. In front of that window is placed Ashley's enormous white desk, and on one side of it, there are six led TVs on the wall.

 **Ashley** "I don't know what's wrong, it just doesn't work" she says as she approaches her desk but when she looks at Caleb, he is staring at those six led TVs on the wall "I like keeping an eye on my competitors" she explains, smiling

 **Caleb** smiles back "I see" he says amused and then he approaches her desk as well and he starts to take a look "Well, it's all well connected, maybe it's something with the settings" he starts typing on the laptop

 **Ashley** "Please, have seat, make yourself comfortable"

 **Caleb** sits on the office chair "What is it that you want to scan?"

 **Ashley** "This picture" she gives him a picture of Hanna and herself

Caleb takes the picture and takes a look at it.

 **Ashley** "Hanna was only two years old in that photo, we are in the TV Studio where I used to work back then" she says, smiling

 **Caleb** "It's a very cute picture" he says, still staring at it "Let's see if this works now" he places the photo in the scanner.

The scanner works, and Caleb is about to stand up from the office chair, to leave that place to Ashley but she stops him.

 **Ashley** "Wait… I would like to know your opinion about something, if you don't mind"

 **Caleb** "Sure"

 **Ashley** "This is what I have been working on since this morning after talking to Sarah and my agent" she says as she opens a file on the laptop "It's a letter, I'm planning on posting it on my fanpage on Facebook, that's why I needed to scan that photo… I think this is the best way to start making Hanna be known as my daughter… Would you mind to read it and give me your opinion?"

 **Caleb** "Sure… I think this is a very good idea"

 **Ashley** nods "Yes, we need to anticipate John and anything he could do… I think it will be better if I take the first step"

Caleb nods.

 **Ashley** "Well, I need to make a call… I'll be right back" she says and leaves the room

Caleb is reading the letter when Hanna shows up over there. She approaches him and stands behind the chair. She bends over and wraps her arms around his neck.

 **Hanna** "I'm sorry" she only says and places a few kisses on his cheek

 **Caleb** closes the laptop lid not to let her see what he is reading "It's okay, you were the one who was mad, not me" he turns his head to the side and they share a brief gentle kiss

 **Hanna** "No, I didn't get mad, I'm just a little irritable… I thought I could leave everything behind by coming here and I really wanted to spend these two days with you, just focusing on our relationship, some time for us, as you said this morning. But here we are, still dealing with John and those freaking but still cute pictures… and now my mom is also involved in this… I'm just fed up with everything" she places a kiss on his neck "How about taking a break and go use my Jacuzzi?" she whispers in his ear

 **Caleb** smiles "Mmm… that sounds really good" he takes her hand "Just let me finish with this first, okay?"

 **Hanna** "You don't have to do that, you have already won my mom over, you know?"

 **Caleb** chuckles "I just want to help"

 **Hanna** "What are you doing, though?"

 **Caleb** "Nothing… don't be impatient"

 **Hanna** "Awesome… now you sound like my mom… I'm not sure if I like the idea of you two getting along"

 **Caleb** chuckles again "Just trust her, she told you she wouldn't do anything without telling you before… and I'm just helping, I'll be with you in a minute"

 **Hanna** "Fine… I'll be in my room" she presses another kiss on his cheek and leaves

Ashley gets back in her office a few minutes later. Caleb is still sitting at her desk.

 **Ashley** "So, what do you think?"

 **Caleb** looks up at her "I think this is perfect… Hanna will love this" he gives her a smile

 **Ashley** smiles back "Any suggestions?"

 **Caleb** "Well, I would add a recent picture of you two to the post, along with the one we just scanned"

 **Ashley** "Yes, you are right… we want people to know her and have a positive image of her after all, they need to recognize her"

 **Caleb** nods "Let Hanna pick that one, she will like to have some control of a part of this, at least"

 **Ashley** smiles amused "I can see you know her very well… I'll give it a last reading, could you please go bring her here? I would like to have a talk with you two"

 **Caleb** "Sure" he says and goes look for Hanna


	44. Chapter 44

Hanna and Caleb are in Ashley's home office, sitting on one of the couches. Ashley sits down on the opposite couch, she has an old magazine in her hands.

 **Ashley** "I wanna show you something" goes through the pages of the magazine until she finally finds what she was looking for

Hanna and Caleb just stare at her expectantly.

 **Ashley** "Here" she hands the open magazine to Hanna.

Hanna and Caleb take a look at it. There are some pictures of her mom and herself published in those pages. It's a photo shoot and they both are smiling happily to the camera.

 **Ashley** "Those pictures were published as a special for Mother's Day… there are other celebrities with their children on the following pages, it was a big photo shoot. You were only two years old when we did it, so you might not remember it because you were too little"

 **Hanna** shakes her head "I had no idea about this"

 **Ashley** "What I want to show you is that there was a time, a short one, when your dad and I didn't mind to let everyone know you… we were so proud of our little beautiful girl, you were so funny, smart, sparky… I used to take you with me everywhere I went, photo shoots, charity events, some TV shows where I was invited, everywhere"

 **Hanna** "I don't remember anything of that"

 **Ashley** "Of course not… I stopped doing it a few months before you turned three. Your dad and I had to take that decision, that was when we started to preserve you from the media"

 **Hanna** "Why?"

 **Ashley** "We were treating complicated stuff on the news at that time, it was about some corrupt politicians and some connections they had with a drug ring, we had a lot of information and it turned somewhat dangerous, we started to receive some threats and pressures from many sides, so we just decided to stop exposing you to the press and we tried to give you just a normal life, I kept taking you with me to the TV Studios sometimes, because all the people that worked with your dad and I already knew you and it was safe, but that was all… and then you started growing up and you didn't like dealing with my fame, and all the people recognizing me everywhere I went, so it just kept that way and you seemed to be okay with it"

 **Hanna** "Wow… I had no idea… I just assumed it had always been that way"

 **Ashley** "No, it wasn't… I just didn't want to leave you at home with a nanny most of the time, I wanted to spend as much time as I could with you, so it seemed okay to take you with me everywhere, and I didn't mind if you appeared on TV or magazines because you were there with me… but I was young at that time and there were a lot of things I had to learn over the time, and becoming aware of how dangerous it could be that much of exposition to the press to a little girl like you was one of those things… one day, you went to the store with Mary and she came back all worried because some people had recognized you although I was not even there with you and they started to ask her to take some pictures with you, and it was only two days before your dad and some of the people working at the news started to receive some telephone threats and I also received a threatening letter myself… and although that letter didn't even mention anything about you, we decided it was enough"

 **Hanna** "Why are you telling me all that now?"

 **Ashley** "Because everything will change now that you played Emma and although we could keep you anonymous despite that if you wanted, it would be pointless because you are dating Caleb and you are gonna be in the public eye anyway in a few weeks… I know you are already aware of that, I don't have to explain it to you, but I just want you to be sure and to understand it before we do anything, because I have been working all day long on what I consider is the best way to start showing you as my daughter again and If you decide to do this, then you will have to be careful with anything you do from now on, because although you have decided you won't play any role again or do any press interview, people will know who you are, and anything you do could affect Caleb or myself" she says, staring at her

 **Hanna** "Of course I know, mom… I'm sure of this. Besides, I don't have any other option, I mean, I can't stop being your daughter and I'm not planning on leaving Caleb either"

 **Ashley** just nods, she already knew what would be Hanna's decision "That same goes to you, Caleb… you both have to be careful" she says looking at both of them this time

Caleb nods.

 **Ashley** "You can no longer ask for a normal life, you have to be careful every time you go out, especially when you do it separately, you have to be careful not to be photographed in any confusing situation. People love gossiping, they will make up a lot of things, so it's important to have a talkative relationship if you want to make it work, and keep things clear when it comes to how much you will let people know about your lives and how much you will keep for yourselves in private, especially you Caleb… you will have to learn a lot of things over the time, just like I had to, but you can come to me anytime and I'll be happy to help"

 **Caleb** gives her a smile "Thank you, Ashley"

 **Ashley** "There's a lot of bad people in the television industry, just like John, people who only cares about their own interests and they are capable of anything in order to get what they want. But they are only a minority, hopefully, you won't have to deal with another John"

 **Hanna** "I know mom, can't you just go right to the point and tell me what have you been working on since this morning?"

 **Ashley** "Okay, right" she says and takes a tablet where she opens her letter "It's not published yet, okay? It's just a draft, I kept my promise and I want you to read it before publishing it on Facebook" she says and hands her the tablet

Hanna takes it and starts reading. It's a letter where Ashley has written a few words about how proud she is of Hanna, some anecdotes from her childhood, and other nice things. And at some point, over the end of the letter, she makes a brief mention about her upcoming participation on "Twenty-something" before she ends the letter repeating once more how proud she is of her and everything she has achieved on her own so far.

Hanna finishes reading the letter and looks up at Ashley, with her eyes a little glassy.

 **Ashley** "We can make some changes if you want, and I was planning on posting it with an old picture of us, but Caleb suggested to add another one more recent, would you like to pick that one yourself?"

Hanna gets up from the couch where she is sitting next to Caleb and goes sit next to her mom.

 **Hanna** "I don't wanna make any changes, it's perfect. And yes, I would love to pick a picture of us. Thank you, mom" she says and hugs her

 **Ashley** "I'm glad you liked it, baby" she says, hugging her back "Everything I wrote is just what I really think, I'm so proud of you, Hanna"

 **Hanna** "I think I already know which picture I want… there's a good one from last Christmas Eve" she says when they pull away from the hug

 **Ashley** "Okay, send me that one then… we need to publish my letter today… that's what Sarah and I talked about, we need to anticipate John"

 **Hanna** "You told her everything?"

 **Ashley** "Not everything, but I did tell her most of it. I only omitted the issue of the safe because that's something Caleb and Alison should tell her, in case they wanted, of course… But I was going to mention "Twenty-something" in my letter, I needed to let her know about all that has been going on with John to explain her why I decided to intervene"

 **Hanna** "Mom! You didn't have to do that! I don't want you to fight my fights, you didn't have to talk about all that with Sarah, it wasn't necessary and I'm an adult, I don't need my mom to deal with my problems" she says as she stands up and goes back sit next to Caleb

 **Caleb** "Your mom was just trying to help, Han… and John is not just your problem, it's your mom's, it's mine, it's Olivia's, Alison's and he is even Sarah's problem too… I was gonna go talk to her on Monday, and I was planning on telling her everything anyway. In fact, I'll tell her about the safe"

 **Ashley** "Caleb is right, Hanna… besides, I don't care if you are an adult, I'm your mom and I'll always be there for you no matter how all grown up you are. Look, with this simple post on my Facebook page, we are not only anticipating John, we are starting to give you a positive public image, you won't have to do any press interview to get that, and it will make everything so much easier when you and Caleb decide to make your relationship public"

 **Hanna** "Fine"

 **Ashley** "Okay, now go send me that picture of us"

 **Hanna** looks at Caleb and then she looks back at her mom "Mom… you think we can wait until tomorrow to publish your letter?"

 **Ashley** "Well, as I said, Sarah and I agreed it would be good to do it as soon as possible, why?"

 **Hanna** takes Caleb's hand "Because Caleb and I wanted to go out tonight and it will be so much harder to keep a low profile if people start recognizing me as well, can we wait until tomorrow before we make the bomb explode?"

 **Ashley** "I guess I can post it tomorrow first thing in the morning, I don't think it will make much difference"

 **Hanna** "Thank you" she says to her mom and then she looks at Caleb "Do you still want to take me out tonight?"

 **Caleb** "Of course I want to" he squeezes their joined hands and presses a tender kiss on her cheek "I've got something in mind, just let me go make a call" he stands up and leaves Ashley's office

 **Hanna** "Shit, I love him so much" she says smiling and sits back

 **Ashley** chuckles "I have to admit I really like him"

 **Hanna** "I told you so, you just needed to get to know him"

/

That evening.

Caleb is sitting on the couch in the living room, he is waiting on Hanna as he uses his phone.

 **Hanna** "Hey" she says, coming down the stairs

 **Caleb** looks up at her "Hey" he says back, with a huge smile on his face, seeing how stunning she looks

Hanna is wearing a very simple white short dress and a pair of heels that make her legs look endless. Caleb stands up from the couch and walks toward the stairs wondering if he will be capable of waiting until the end of their date to rip that dress out of her body. He extends his arm and offers his hand to her, and Hanna takes his hand as she takes the last three steps down.

 **Caleb** "You are so pretty"

Hanna gives him a smile.

 **Caleb** "May I kiss you? Or I'll end up looking like a freaking clown?" he asks, since she is wearing an intense red lipstick and he doesn't want it to end up spread all around his mouth. He places his hands on each side of her waist

 **Hanna** laughs and rests her arms on his shoulders "It's a long-lasting matte lipstick, there's no problem as long as it's a soft kiss" she says and starts a gentle kiss

Caleb pulls away some seconds later and takes a look at her lips, they still look perfect, which means he has nothing to worry about.

 **Hanna** "Told you so" she smiles and pecks his lips once more

 **Caleb** "Okay, we better get going or we are gonna end up skipping the dinner part of our date" he says, taking her hand again

/

Hanna and Caleb are in one of Ashley's cars, Caleb is the one who is driving. He parks the car and then he looks at Hanna, she is absent-minded while looking out the window. There's a lot of people passing by the street, so he knows why she must be worried about.

 **Caleb** "We can get out of the car separately if you want, just like we did at the airport"

 **Hanna** turns to look at him "No, it's okay… let's go"

 **Caleb** "Are you sure?"

 **Hanna** nods "This is our night"

 **Caleb** grins "Let's go then"

/

They walk toward the restaurant, it seems a really nice place, a fancy one, but when they get there, Caleb takes her hand and leads her into an alley instead of the front door.

 **Hanna** "Where are you taking me?"

 **Caleb** "You'll see"

They stand in front of a door and Caleb knocks on it. A man opens the door a few seconds later.

 **Man** "Good evening, sir, you must be Caleb"

 **Caleb** "Yes, I am. Good evening" he says and they shake hands

 **Man** "I'm Richard, Mr. Forbes let me know you would come, please, follow me"

Hanna and Caleb follows him in. Richard leads them through the huge kitchen where a lot of people is working, then they go through a hallway that leads them to a door. Richard opens the door and there's a long staircase. They go upstairs and when they get to the top, there's another door that Richard opens for them as well.

 **Richard** "I'll send one of the waiters to take your order" he says as he moves to the side to let them go through the door

 **Caleb** "Thank you" he says and leads Hanna through the door, still holding her hand

They go out to a rooftop terrace. It's a very nice place, well decorated with plants, warm white fairy lights and some exterior lamps, there's a bar on one of the sides and a sitting area. On the other side, there's only one table set for two.

 **Hanna** "This is awesome" she says, taking a look around

Caleb smiles seeing how happy she looks. Hanna releases his hand and approaches the balustrade that encloses the rooftop.

 **Hanna** "This is so great, look at this view, babe" she says excited

Caleb approaches her and he wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind her back. Hanna places her hands on his arms.

There is an amazing view of New York City that keeps them silent for a few minutes. At some point, he takes her hair to the side and places a long noisy kiss on her neck, making her smile.

 **Hanna** turns around, still between his arms and she places her hands on his chest "This is just so perfect, thank you"

Caleb keeps one arm around her waist and he takes his other hand to her face, he leans in and kisses her lips tenderly.

 **Caleb** "Let's go see what to order"

 **Hanna** nods "I'm starving"

 **Caleb** chuckles "I thought so"

 **Hanna** "Hey!" she says smiling as they approach the table

They sit at the table and take the menus.

/

Some minutes later, Hanna and Caleb are eating dinner while chatting.

 **Hanna** "So, who is Mr. Forbes?"

 **Caleb** "He is Ian's father, he is the owner of this place and he also owns some other restaurants besides the business he shares with my dad… I just gave him a call and I briefly explained our situation to him and asked if he had a place that weren't too exposed so we could have dinner without any worries"

 **Hanna** "Well, he certainly got it very right, this is perfect"

Caleb nods.

 **Hanna** "You know you can go see your dad tomorrow if you want, you don't have to stay with me all the time"

 **Caleb** "This trip is all about you, I can go see my dad next time… besides, we only have got a few hours tomorrow before I take my plane back to LA, of course I'll stay with you"

Hanna gives him a smile.

 **Hanna** "We did it great today when John called you, I think we are such a very good team" she says a few seconds later

 **Caleb** smiles "Yes, we are… making him believe we weren't together was a very good idea of yours… I should have never let you out of this in the first place" he says being serious now

 **Hanna** "We are in this together now, that's all that matters... and I have to admit that although I'm not okay with the whole thing about John's safe, we wouldn't have gotten our pictures if it weren't for what you and Alison did"

 **Caleb** "Well, hopefully, this all will end tomorrow with your mom's letter"

 **Hanna** nods "I hope so"

 **Caleb** "How long are you planning on staying here in New York?"

 **Hanna** shrugs "I don't know… it depends of how things turn out these following days… a couple of weeks, or maybe a little longer, but no more than a month, I hope"

Caleb purses his lips, but he doesn't say anything.

 **Hanna** "Hey, I'll come back as soon as can, I promise… besides, I need to get a job or I'll go crazy"

 **Caleb** "Maybe I can give you a hand with that, Zack's sister is a costume designer, she got me the audition for the show, I can give her a call and ask her if-"

 **Hanna** interrupts him "Hey, It's okay, I'll figure something out when I'm back"

 **Caleb** "Let me help you, I'm the reason you no longer have a job"

 **Hanna** "No, you aren't. I already told you, it was my decision… besides, yesterday, when I went talk to Sarah, she told me I could get back to work at the show anytime I wanted, but I won't"

 **Caleb** "Why not? It was awesome working together"

 **Hanna** "Yes, it was, at first and as long as you didn't have a scene with Alison"

 **Caleb** "We already talked about that, Han… you have nothing to worry about"

 **Hanna** "I know babe, but it's still awkward and I'll never be fine with that, I just hate it… that day when you shot your first sex scene was awful for both of us"

 **Caleb** "Yes, but it was because we were broken up, we are in a good place now"

 **Hanna** "She was almost naked and all over you, Caleb… I'd rather not to know when you shoot that kind of scenes… and that will be impossible even if I work at the office, so, I'll look for another job and you are gonna go do your work every day and I won't even know when you shoot those scenes"

 **Caleb** "Come on, Han… you can't just not get back at the shootings because of that… we can make it work"

 **Hanna** "Put yourself in my place, Caleb… would you like to see me on top of another guy in a bed, with no top on?"

Caleb shakes his head.

 **Hanna** "It's something really awful to see, even if you know it's just fiction… Besides, I have some other reasons, I just think that looking for a new job is the best I can do"

 **Caleb** "Fine, if that's what you want, then I'll support you… just let me help you, I can talk to Zack's sister"

 **Hanna** nods "Okay"

 **Caleb** gives her a smile "How is your food, babe?"

 **Hanna** "Delicious" she smiles back and takes a sip of wine "Yours?"

 **Caleb** "Same"

 **Hanna** "You know what? My mom said she likes you today" she says, smiling

 **Caleb** "Really?" he answers, smiling too

* * *

Hi! I'm just going to say that their date continues in the next chapter and that I didn't forget about Hanna's payback :)

I'm so excited about PLL's summer finale! HALEEEEB! Finally! I can't wait!


	45. Chapter 45

They are finishing their desserts when a waiter shows up over there with a bottle of champagne and pours a couple of glasses for them.

 **Caleb** "Take your glass, babe… let's go sit there" he says while standing up from his chair, after the waiter leaves them alone

Hanna takes her glass and stands up as well. They walk toward the sitting area and sit down on one of the couches.

 **Caleb** "Come here" he says after placing his glass on the table and resting his back on the back of the couch

Hanna places her glass on the table as well and then she sits back, resting her head on Caleb's shoulder and he wraps an arm around her.

 **Hanna** "This night is so perfect, I don't want it to end ever"

 **Caleb** "I'm glad you liked this, I had to make it up to you for all those dates we couldn't have because of me"

 **Hanna** "No, you didn't have to" she raises her head from his shoulder and looks at him "But I'm glad you did" she places her hands on his shoulders and stares at him "I love you"

 **Caleb** places some strands of her hair behind her ear "I love you so much" then he runs a finger down her nose bridge "I'm so fucking in love with you" he runs that finger along her bottom lip now "You are so cute" he places his palm on her jawline and starts to caress her cheek with his thumb

Hanna closes her eyes and waits for his kiss, she feels how he tightens his grip around her waist and how he moves his hand to her nape, before he finally kisses her lips.

The kiss is passionate and full of love and it lasts a couple of minutes.

 **Hanna** pulls away from his lips and gives him a tender smile. She turns around and sits back up straight "I can't believe how apart we were just a week ago at Toby's birthday and how close we are right now" she takes her glass of champagne and takes some sips

 **Caleb** places a palm on her back and starts running it up and down, rubbing her softly "Yeah, that night I really thought I had lost you"

 **Hanna** chuckles "And all those times when I told you I was done with you? Didn't it mean anything to you?"

 **Caleb** "I knew you were hurt and mad at me, and it was quite logical you would say something like that, so I kept my hopes anyway… but it was really hard seeing you that way, I mean, you are so cute when you get angry, and you are kind of hot when you are a bitch, but I can't stand seeing you sad"

He says it seriously, but Hanna laughs.

 **Hanna** "Really? You think I'm hot when I'm a bitch?" she raises her eyebrows

 **Caleb** chuckles "Don't get me wrong, I don't like being treated as a piece of shit, and I really like you when you are sweet and cute, but that Monday after our breakup, when we were in the dressing rooms' hallway, you really drove me nuts with the whole thing about Paul, but at the same time, you pretending that you didn't give a shit about me anymore and that you were totally over me, just made me wish more than ever I could get you in my dressing room and just show you how wrong you were and that you weren't over me at all"

 **Hanna** laughs again and then she drinks all the champagne in her glass at once "Well, it would have been really hot" she takes the bottle and refills her glass

 **Caleb** "Hey, easy there!" he says and sits back up straight to take his glass as well

 **Hanna** "Why? You are the one who has to drive the car, not me" she takes his glass from his hand and she drinks all his champagne too

 **Caleb** laughs "Are you taking that thing about being a bitch seriously?"

 **Hanna** "Maybe, but now I feel sorry for drinking all your champagne… I guess it doesn't work if I'm not mad at you" she says, offering her glass to him

Caleb laughs again, he takes her glass but he only takes a few sips before placing it back on the table, then he turns to her and takes her hand.

 **Caleb** "You know what? Coming here with you made me aware of a lot of things"

 **Hanna** "Like what?"

 **Caleb** "I became aware of how much you left behind when you decided to move to LA and make your own way, I mean, you have a perfect life here, you have a mom that really cares about you and would do anything for you, you live in a mansion with people hired to do everything for you, your best friend lives here, and you could have your dream job just if you asked for it to any of your parents… but despite all that, you moved to LA, you live in an apartment, a really nice one, but it's nothing compared to what you have here, you got a job and started your career as anyone else would do, and I'm pretty sure any pair of shoes in your dressing costs at least more than half of what they pay you for your work at the show"

 **Hanna** "Well, you are right, I've got a lot of things here in New York, that's true… but my life was never perfect, I actually could say it was quite hard sometimes, it's not easy to be the daughter of my mom, everyone knows her and she is busy most of the time and my dad never paid me much attention… this thing of giving me gifts every time he screwed something up started when I was very little, he used to forget to pick me up at school, so he showed up over there like an hour later with a present for me in exchange for not telling my mom anything about it. It was like that most of the time, it happened like twice a week. One day when I was seven, I decided it was enough, so I just lied to my teacher and told her that my dad had arrived to pick me up, and she let me go out without even check if that was true because it was something very common by then, so I just walked out of the school and took a bus, I had seen how other older children used to do that to get back at home and I wanted to try it out myself… but I had no idea of how it worked, I just thought it was like taking a cab and that sooner or later, the bus would stop in front of my house… but I ended up in a horrible neighborhood"

 **Caleb** "And what did you do?" he asks, very intrigued by her story

 **Hanna** "A group of skaters found me crying sitting on a bench, they were such stupid boys and made fun of me when I told them that my mom was Ashley Marin and asked them to take me to the TV Studios, they didn't believe me… I still remember how they burst into laughter… they were a bunch of jerks but at least they took me to the police station"

 **Caleb** "And? What happened next?"

 **Hanna** "The cops called my dad and he picked me up over there like an hour later, but he didn't get me any present that time… before we got in the car, he knelt down in front of me and looking straight in my eyes, he told me not to say a word about what had just happened to my mom or anyone, because if my mom learned about it, she would get really mad at him, and that if I wanted to keep our family united and happy, then I should keep my mouth shut, I also remember his last phrase, you don't want your mom to leave us, do you?"

 **Caleb** "He really told you that after all that happened because of his fault?"

 **Hanna** nods "And the worst part was that no one even knew I was missing until the cops called to my dad's office… he was in a meeting and he thought he had asked his assistant to take care of me but he hadn't, people at school thought I was with my dad, and my mom never knew about that incident… Some people just should not have kids"

 **Caleb** "Don't say that, you have a wonderful mom who would do anything for you"

 **Hanna** "Yes, she would, but she should have been more present when I was little, but I understand her, and I do understand her even more after that talk we had this afternoon, but anyway, I wasn't talking about her, I was talking about my dad… I thought he was definitely a better father now that I'm all grown up, you know? He even wanted me to get back here and work with him. But I guess I was wrong, he doesn't care about me, I mean, last time we talked was like a month ago and he keeps trying to buy me off by giving me expensive things, just like he did when I was little"

 **Caleb** "Well, I guess none of us has had it easy when it comes to our parents"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… we shouldn't dare to have kids ourselves"

 **Caleb** "Hey, don't say that… at least we will know what not to do… and you know pretty well how to deal with a high fever in case they get sick"

 **Hanna** chuckles "Okay, maybe just one… in some years… but I don't know"

 **Caleb** "Only one? Come on… I want two of them at least… and maybe three"

 **Hanna** laughs "What? No! It's one or none"

 **Caleb** "Fine… I will be so fucking happy of having a baby with you that I won't mind if it's only one"

 **Hanna** "You are so cute" she says with a huge smile on her face "But you heard when I said _'in some years'_ , right?"

 **Caleb** nods and wraps his arms around her waist "I just want to have you all to myself for now, and enjoy being together" he says as he pulls her on his lap

 **Hanna** sits on him with her legs to the side, she rests one arm on his shoulders and with her free hand she puckers his lips and places a peck on them "All yours" she moves her hand to his chest and starts sweet kiss that turns into a passionate kiss in only a few seconds, and into a make out session a few minutes later.

 **Caleb** pulls away from her lips "We should go"

 **Hanna** smiles "Not yet, we haven't even finished the champagne" she says and then she turns around to take her glass, but when she does so, she makes sure to rub her butt pretty hard against his crotch, and when she turns back to him, she does it again

 **Caleb** "Hey, don't do that"

 **Hanna** chuckles "Do what?" she says and takes a sip of champagne

 **Caleb** "You know what I mean, stay still"

 **Hanna** "Sorry, babe" she says, although she is not sorry at all, and then she rests her head on his shoulder and nuzzles her face in his neck

 **Caleb** "Are you feeling a little cuddly?" he asks, stroking her hair

 **Hanna** "No, I'm quite horny" she says just like that, on purpose to drive him crazy

 **Caleb** lets out a deep breath "Please, let's just go"

 **Hanna** chuckles again "Not yet" she raises her head from his shoulder and then she drinks a bit more of champagne, but this time she makes sure to drop some in her cleavage as she drinks "Shit" she says and wipes the champagne off her skin, running her fingers up and down in the space between her breasts, pretending it was an accident

 **Caleb** sighs and tilts his head back "You are torturing me on purpose, aren't you?"

Hanna laughs and leaves her glass back on the table, then she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him intensely. Caleb kisses her back, running his hands up and down her back. He can feel the taste of the champagne in her mouth as they kiss, and he can also feel how Hanna starts running one of her hands down his chest, down his abs, and he pulls away from the kiss when he feels that she keeps going down and she isn't planning on stopping.

 **Caleb** "Han, please!"

Hanna smiles and buries her face on his neck, starting to kiss him there, as she places her hand on his bulge and gives him a squeeze through his pants that makes him gasp.

 **Caleb** "Okay, stop" he moves her hand away

 **Hanna** laughs "Why?"

 **Caleb** pushes her off his lap "You know why… I can't go downstairs and pay the bill with an erection through my pants"

 **Hanna** laughs out loud "I think it's already late" she says, looking at his crotch

 **Caleb** "Just leave me in peace for a moment, I need to distract, let's talk about something else"

 **Hanna** "That's not happening, babe. I won't leave you alone" she takes her glass and finishes her champagne "We can go now"

 **Caleb** "This is all about what happened on the plane, isn't it? This is your revenge?"

 **Hanna** "Maybe" she says smiling, then she stands up and takes his jacket "Cover it with this" she says amused while handing him the jacket "Let's go"

/

They get in the car. Caleb starts the engine and speeds up the car immediately, causing Hanna to burst into laughter again.

 **Caleb** "I'm glad this is fun to you, because this is not fun at all to me"

 **Hanna** "This is just a reminder that two can play the same game, babe"

 **Caleb** "Well, it's not the same game, I went straight to the point"

 **Hanna** laughs again "Yeah, well, but you would love if I do that, and this is not about returning a favor, this is about getting my payback" she says and places a kiss on his cheek

/

Caleb parks the car, they get out and walk holding hands toward the front door and when they get there, Hanna pushes him against the wall and starts a fierce kiss, sticking her body to his. Caleb places his hands on her hips and kisses her back just for some seconds.

 **Caleb** "Please, babe… where are your keys?" he says on her lips

Hanna presses her lips on his once more and gives him a bite on his bottom lip before she pulls away and starts looking for her keys in her purse.

Once they get in the hall, they can see the light of the TV that comes through the door frame that connects that room with the living room, which means that Ashley must be still up.

Hanna smiles mischievously because that means that she will be able to torture him a little longer, but Caleb doesn't notice that gesture of her because he is making sure that the jacket he is holding in his hand is still hiding properly his arousal.

Hanna takes his free hand and they get in the living room because the stairs are there and there's no way they could avoid Ashley if they want to go up.

 **Hanna** "Mom" she says smiling and instead of heading to the stairs, she goes sit down on the couch opposite to Ashley's, taking Caleb with her

All that he can think at that moment is shit, shit, shit, but he fakes a smile and sits down next to Hanna, placing his jacket on his lap.

 **Ashley** smiles at the couple "So, how was your date?"

 **Hanna** "It was great! We had dinner in a rooftop terrace… it was a beautiful place, with a great view"

 **Ashley** "Really?"

 **Hanna** nods "Yes, the father of one of Caleb's friends owns the restaurant, so they closed that place in the rooftop where they usually serve drinks just for us"

 **Ashley** "It sounds really nice" she says and gives Caleb a smile

Caleb just fakes another smile and nods, wishing that Hanna doesn't keep making conversation to make his wait even longer, but it's Ashley the one who continues the conversation.

 **Ashley** "And what about the food? How was it?"

 **Hanna** "Delicious, we definitely need to get back there sometime, the food was the best part"

 **Caleb** "Hey" he says to her

 **Hanna** chuckles "After Caleb, of course"

 **Ashley** smiles "I'm glad you had a great time"

Caleb fakes a yawn and Hanna does the same right after him.

 **Hanna** "Well, I guess it's time to sleep" she says, standing up "Good night, mom"

 **Caleb** stands up as well, always keeping his jacket in his front "Good night, Ashley"

 **Ashley** "Good night, rest well"

/

They get in Hanna's bedroom and Caleb doesn't waste a second, he approaches Hanna and takes the edge of her dress, pulling it up. Hanna extends her arms, helping him to take it off and when her dress is finally lying on the floor, she starts unbuttoning his shirt as he does the same with his pants. When both of them are finally in underwear, Caleb picks up his jacket from the floor to look for a condom in its pocket as Hanna does the same but she looks for it in her purse.

 **Caleb** chuckles when he looks back at her and notices the condom in her hand "At the airport?" he just asks

 **Hanna** laughs "The first thing I did when I got in there"

 **Caleb** "Same here" he says smiling and approaches her "Don't worry, we are using one now and the other one later" he says playfully and takes the condom from her hand

Caleb starts kissing her neck as he unhooks her bra, and when he does so, Hanna takes it off herself and then she does the same with her panties as Caleb takes off his boxers as well.

 **Hanna** takes his face in her hands and places a brief but still hot kiss on his lips, licking his upper lip before pulling away "Lie down, babe"

 **Caleb** "No fucking way! You, lie down" he says, refusing to let her keep toying with him as he puts on one of the condoms

 **Hanna** chuckles "Come on, just trust me"

 **Caleb** "No more games, okay? This is turning really painful" he says, staring at her

 **Hanna** "No more games, just love" she kisses his lips "I promise" she says seriously this time, because she wants him just as much as he wants her by now

Caleb wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her desperately as he lies down on the bed, lying her down along with him. And Hanna knows pretty well that there's no time for any kind of foreplay, so she just sits up straight, straddling him, she takes his cock in her hand and guides it inside her as she lowers her body. Caleb squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a long gasp.

Hanna looks at the expression on his face, his frown and his lips slightly parted and she wonders if she maybe took her game too far.

 **Hanna** "Are you okay, baby?"

 **Caleb** opens his eyes and looks at her "I'm so damn good" he gives her a smile

Hanna smiles back and she starts moving on top of him, softly and carefully not to hurt him, but she speeds up the pace gradually with each move.

/

Later…

Hanna and Caleb are in Hanna's bathroom's Jacuzzi. He is resting on the Jacuzzi pillow and Hanna is sitting between his legs, with her back resting on his torso and her head on his shoulder. His arms are wrapped around her.

They are in complete silence, relaxing with their eyes closed as the water jets massage their bodies.

 **Caleb** "Babe?" he says, breaking the silence

 **Hanna** "Huh?"

 **Caleb** "Did you fall asleep?"

 **Hanna** "No… I was just thinking…"

 **Caleb** "Thinking of what?" he asks

 **Hanna** "Just wondering how things will turn out now that everything is coming to light"

 **Caleb** "Do you mean your mom's letter?"

 **Hanna** "No… I mean John and everything he has been up to, someone should fire him already, he is doing more harm than good to the show"

 **Caleb** "Everything will be just fine, Han… Sarah won't take any more crap from John, neither I will nor Alison… I think even Liv won't take anything else from him. He will have to just do his job the right way for the rest of the season if he wants to keep working for the channel"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… I guess… just promise me you won't do anything stupid if he tries one last thing, or if he makes any other of his moves… I won't be there with you and- "

 **Caleb** cuts her off "Hey" he says and presses a kiss on her shoulder "Everything will be alright. You don't have to worry"

 **Hanna** "I wish you could stay here with me, that would be the only way for me to know for sure that you are fine and out of trouble"

 **Caleb** "I promise, I will take it easy, besides, all this shit is coming to its end and we are winning, we have gotten our pictures, we have your mom on our side and more important than anything, we are back together… I also promise if you don't come back to LA in a couple of weeks, then I'll come visit you for the weekend again" he says, tightening his grip around her

 **Hanna** smiles "I'll try not to take so long"

 **Caleb** "I hope so… I'm gonna miss you so much"

 **Hanna** "Me too… so, so much"

They fall silent again, just cuddling in the Jacuzzi, but a couple of minutes later, it's Hanna who breaks that silence this time.

 **Hanna** "Babe…"

Caleb nuzzles her cheek.

 **Hanna** "I want you again"

Caleb smiles and starts kissing her neck softly, responding happily to her request. Hanna takes one of her hands to his face and strokes his cheek as he keeps placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck. Then he takes his hands to her chest, taking her breasts in his hands and he starts to massage them softly under the warm water.

 **Caleb** "Babe, let's go to the bed… I can't use protection in here" he says a few minutes later

 **Hanna** "Wait…" she says and turns over, she wraps her arms around his neck and places a brief kiss on his lips "Can we do it here just for a little while? I just wanna feel you under the water" she says then

Caleb smiles again and takes her face in his hands, pulling her into a new hard kiss. He loves the way she feels so comfortable with him to ask him things. Caleb releases her face to immerse his hands back in the water and he places them on her bottom cheeks, pulling her against him. Hanna doesn't waste a second and it's she again the one that joins their bodies, for the second time in the night.

 **Caleb** "And?" he kisses her collarbone as she keeps moving on top of him "How does it feel?" he manages to ask despite of his heavy breathing

 **Hanna** "So fucking good" she says out of breath and with flushed cheeks and she keeps going for a few minutes more until she feels she can't carry on, the water is too hot, there's a lot of steam in the bathroom and on top of that, she doesn't forget the fact that they aren't using any protection.

Hanna stops her moves and moves away from him. She stands up and gets out of the Jacuzzi, and Caleb follows her out. Hanna takes a couple of towels and hands him one.

They get back in the bedroom and it's Caleb who takes the control this time and finishes what they started in the Jacuzzi, but he does it the safe way now.

* * *

OMG! Those Haleb scenes on the PLL summer finale were just sooooooo cute! I have no words! I love them! :D I can't wait until April!

Thank you for reading! And a special thanks to those who take the time to leave reviews, I really like reading what you think about the story :)

Someone asked how many chapters are left, I really have no idea, but I'm trying to take this story to an end because it has turned so much longer than I thought it would be! LOL


	46. Chapter 46

SUNDAY EVENING.

Ashley gets downstairs all dressed up and she finds Hanna lying on the couch. She approaches Hanna and stares at her, but Hanna doesn't take her eyes off of the TV screen although she is absent-minded and not paying much attention to what she is watching on the TV.

 **Ashley** "Han, why are you still there? Aren't you going to get dressed?"

 **Hanna** "No, I'm not going anywhere… I asked Aria to meet up tomorrow, I'm just not in the mood"

 **Ashley** "Come on, Caleb just left a couple of hours ago, cheer up! Call Aria, invite her to come here at least"

 **Hanna** looks at Ashley now "No, I'm good just like this… where are you going though?"

 **Ashley** "I'm going out for dinner with a friend… but I can cancel if you want me to stay here with you, I just thought you would be with Aria, so I-"

 **Hanna** cuts her off "No, please… it's okay, I'm fine… go have fun"

 **Ashley** "Are you sure?"

 **Hanna** nods "Which friend are you going out with? Do I know him?" she asks amused

 **Ashley** rolls her eyes "Not him, her… and no, you don't know her"

 **Hanna** sits up straight on the couch "Are you sure? You can tell me if you are dating someone…"

 **Ashley** "Please Hanna, your dad and I just got divorced, I'm not ready to see anyone else yet"

 **Hanna** "Okay, fine… I was just saying"

 **Ashley** sits down next to her daughter "The letter seems to have worked, you know? Caroline called me a while ago, she said she was receiving a lot of calls from different media trying to get to you"

 **Hanna** "Why are they calling her?"

 **Ashley** "Because no one has your phone number to contact you directly, and I am the closest way to get to you, so they are calling my agent… I asked Caroline to be your agent as well from now on, by the way"

 **Hanna** "For what? I don't need an agent, I won't do any press interview"

 **Ashley** "I know baby, but someone needs to handle all this situation with the press if we don't want it to get out of our hands, and I thought it would be fair if Caroline takes care of that, since it's she the one who is receiving all those calls… and tomorrow it will get worse since it's Monday and there will be a lot of more people trying to contact you"

Hanna nods.

 **Ashley** "And she will also be really helpful when you and Caleb come to light as a couple, you will need her then too"

 **Hanna** "Yes, you are right"

 **Ashley** "Have you read the comments below the letter? They are very positive" she says smiling

 **Hanna** "Yes, I have… Emily also shared it on her own page and it is getting good impact there too"

 **Ashley** smiles again "I'm so glad it worked"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, me too… thank you again, mom"

 **Ashley** takes her hand "You don't have to thank me, sweetie" she says and then she checks the time on her wristwatch "I gotta get going… Are you sure you will be okay here on your own?"

 **Hanna** "Yes, mom… don't worry. I'll just order something for dinner" she yawns "And I'll definitely go to bed early"

 **Ashley** "Okay, see you tomorrow then" she kisses Hanna's cheek and stands up from the couch "I love you"

 **Hanna** "Love you, mom. Have fun"

/

NEXT DAY (MONDAY AFTERNOON).

Hanna is in her mom's home office, sitting at the desk. She is on the home phone, trying to contact Caleb, but it's the third time she tries and she only gets to hear his voice on the voicemail, so she decides to let him a voice message.

 **Hanna** "Hey baby, it's me… I'm calling from my home phone. I don't have my phone with me, so, don't call me there. Anyway, I just wanted to say hi, but I guess you are shooting. I'll call you again tonight. I love you"

 **Aria** gets in the room "Heeey, you!" she says really excited

 **Hanna** "Heeey!" She says smiling widely as she stands up from the chair and approaches her friend "God, I've missed you" she hugs her "What are you doing here?"

 **Aria** hugs her back "Your mom called me, she told me she took your phone but that you would be here at home"

They pull away from the hug.

 **Hanna** "Yeah, this is insane, my phone kept ringing over and over again… Caroline is answering it now, they were just driving me crazy… not to mention all those reporters outside, all around the fence gate"

 **Aria** nods "Yeah, I had to park my car three blocks away and Mary let me in by the service door. it's really crazy"

 **Hanna** nods "It's definitely more than I thought it would be. Wanna stay for dinner? I can't go out for now"

 **Aria** "Of course"

 **Hanna** "Sushi?" she asks smiling

 **Aria** "Of course" she says again, smiling too

/

THAT NIGHT.

Hanna and Aria are sitting in the living room after having dinner. They are having some wine while talking, catching up with their lives as they do every time they get together after a long time, although they talk about most of the things on the phone, it's different when they are back together.

 **Aria** "I can't believe all you and Caleb went through just because of the press officer of the show, that's insane"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I know"

 **Aria** "I'm surprised that your mom hasn't sued him yet"

 **Hanna** "Well, we have no proof of anything… and if we had, I don't think my mom would sue him, I mean, we want to end this quickly and quietly… we don't want any scandals"

Aria nods.

 **Hanna** "Anyway, let's talk about you now… How is it going living with Ezra?" she asks, since she knows they moved together just a couple of weeks ago

 **Aria** "Well, we practically lived together before I moved to his place, since I was already spending every night there but it's kind of different… I don't know how to explain it, I just feel closer to him now… like I am more than just his girlfriend…"

Hanna nods.

Aria's phone buzzes so she grabs it.

 **Aria** "And it totally solved the problem of the lack of time we had to see each other" she says as she types on her phone

 **Hanna** "I'm glad you are good now"

 **Aria** "Yeah, I think that that trip to Las Vegas really saved our relationship" still typing on her phone

Hanna falls silent as she waits for her friend to finish with her phone, but Aria is really focused on it.

 **Hanna** "Hey, can you just stop texting your boyfriend for a little while?"

 **Aria** "Sorry" she says and looks up at her "But I'm not texting my boyfriend, I'm texting yours"

 **Hanna** "What?" she asks confused

 **Aria** "He is asking me for your home phone number, he said you left him a voice message and told him you would call again but you didn't and he can't call you back because it's a withheld number"

 **Hanna** "And why does he have your number?"

 **Aria** sighs "He asked me for it the night you broke up because he was worried about you and I refused at first, but then I saw him so sad… he just wanted to know if you were fine. It wasn't big deal"

 **Hanna** "You know it wasn't right, don't you?"

 **Aria** "Yes, I know, you can get mad at me later, wanna talk to your boyfriend or not?" she says, handing her the phone

 **Hanna** takes it "Of course"

Hanna starts the call and takes the phone to her ear.

 **Hanna** "I'm not mad at you, by the way" she says as she waits for Caleb to pick up

 **Caleb** "Hi"

 **Hanna** "Hey baby, it's me"

 **Caleb** "Han! What happened to your phone?"

 **Hanna** "My mom took it to Caroline, her agent. I was receiving a lot of calls, so she is taking care of that now"

 **Caleb** "Because of the letter?"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… no one called me on my phone yesterday, but my mom said it must be John the one who is giving them my phone number, she is sure that people from press are calling to the press department of the show to get to me, just like they are calling her agent… and the entrance of my house is full of press too, it's insane… anyway, I'm getting a new phone tomorrow, I'll text you with my new number"

 **Caleb** "I'm so sorry, babe"

 **Hanna** "It's okay. I'm fine"

 **Caleb** "Anyway, you won't have to worry about John anymore… Sarah came to the shootings today and she had a long talk with Alison and me… we told her everything, including all the stuff about the safe… She said she would find a way to demand the directors of the channel to take John out of the press department as soon as possible and not at the end of the season as they had agreed. She is having a meeting with them tomorrow"

 **Hanna** "That would be awesome babe"

 **Caleb** "Yeah… will you come back earlier if they take John out of the show right then?"

 **Hanna** "Well… it wouldn't be fair to my mom if I just catch the first plane back to LA as soon as they kick John out of the show… but I guess I could get a ticket to get back over the weekend"

 **Caleb** "Good, I'll keep you updated"

 **Hanna** "Okay… I gotta go, babe. I'm with Aria, I'll text you tomorrow when I get my new phone"

 **Caleb** "Okay, Don't forget"

 **Hanna** "Of course I won't forget"

 **Caleb** "You said you would call me tonight and you didn't"

 **Hanna** "Hey, the night is not over yet, I was gonna call you later. Besides, you know pretty well how to get to me, don't you?"

 **Caleb** "Please, don't get mad at Aria. It was me, I just wanted to-"

 **Hanna** cuts him off "It's okay. I don't care"

 **Caleb** "You really don't care or this is one of those times when you say that it's okay but it is not okay at all?"

 **Hanna** "Don't worry, I'm not mad at any of you" she smiles "Really"

Aria gives her a smile.

 **Caleb** "Okay, then, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. I'll call you tomorrow, fine?"

 **Hanna** "Okay. Good night, baby. I love you"

 **Caleb** "Good night. Love you more"

 **Hanna** ends the call and hands the phone back to Aria "Thank you"

Aria gives her another smile.

 **Hanna** "What?"

 **Aria** "You are different" she says, still smiling

 **Hanna** laughs "Different how?"

 **Aria** "I don't know… like more mature. I think that you would have gotten really mad at me for this same thing if it had happened a few months ago"

 **Hanna** "Well, I guess I'm learning not to fight over stupid things when I have more important stuff to worry about. Besides, I'm sure you would have told me what was going on with Caleb if you had known"

 **Aria** "Of course I would" she says and checks the time on her phone "It's kind of late, I should go"

 **Hanna** "Okay… So… see you tomorrow?"

 **Aria** shakes her head "Sorry, Han… I can't come tomorrow, I have a lot of work to do during the day and then I promised Ezra I would go with him to a birthday party" she says standing up from the couch

 **Hanna** "Okay, how about the day after tomorrow?"

 **Aria** "I've got a lot of work, I'll try to come at least for a short while but I can't promise anything… anyway, text me as well when you get your new phone"

 **Hanna** nods "Fine" she says and walks Aria to the door "Thank you for coming, I'm sorry we couldn't go out for dinner"

 **Aria** "Hey, it's okay! You don't have to apologize to me, dummy" she smiles at her

Hanna smiles back.

/

Hanna is going upstairs when she hears some noises coming from somewhere, she turns around and takes a look but there's nobody there, so she just assumes that it must be Ashley.

 **Hanna** "Mom?"

 **Tom** "Ashley!" he says while coming from the hall, getting in the living room

 **Hanna** "God, Dad! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?"

 **Tom** "What are YOU doing here?"

 **Hanna** "I just came a couple of days ago and-"

 **Tom** cuts her off "Never mind. Where's your mother? She's not answering her phone"

 **Hanna** "She hasn't come back yet. She's reunited with Caroline"

 **Tom** "Can you please explain to me what is all this shit about? What was that letter that your mother published on Facebook? I've got a bunch of reporters and photographers outside my house"

 **Hanna** approaches him "Well, it's a long story, dad… let's say that I am in some kind of trouble and mom is helping me out"

 **Tom** "What kind of trouble, Hanna? What did you do? And why she had to do something like that without even talking to me first? I don't want any scandals, I'm done, I already had enough with the press with all the stuff about our divorce. Tell your mom to knock all this shit off right now"

 **Hanna** "And why do you just assume it was my fault? I didn't do anything wrong. Besides, it's only some press, get over it, it has happened a lot of times before, they will leave you alone in a couple of days"

 **Tom** "Well, maybe I wanted to keep my privacy, you know? Just tell your mother to stop it or I'll call off our agreement"

 **Hanna** "What agreement?"

 **Tom** "She will know what I mean"

 **Hanna** "I'm telling you that I'm in trouble and that mom is helping me out, and all that you care about is your fucking privacy? What are you up to? What is so important? Because I'm pretty aware of the fact that you don't give a shit about me, but this is too much"

Tom remains silent.

 **Hanna** "I know there's something you have been keeping from me because you have no balls to tell me about it"

 **Tom** "Watch your tongue, Hanna. I am your father, not any of your friends"

 **Hanna** "Oh, so you remember you are my dad, I thought you had forgotten, since it's been more than a month since last time I heard about you"

 **Tom** "Listen, Hanna, I didn't come here to have a fight with you. Just tell-"

 **Hanna** "Of course you didn't come to have a fight with me, you didn't even know I was here"

 **Tom** "Cut it out, Hanna. You can't talk to me like that, I'm your father"

 **Hanna** "I don't know what you call being a father, but it's definitely not what you are to me"

 **Tom** "Come on, Hanna! What is all this about? Who bought you an apartment and a car when you moved to LA on a whim? And who pays your bills and your credit cards? You think you could afford your life style without me? Now your mom makes a move to fix one of your messes and she seems to be the mother of the year. Don't forget who was there with you when she was too busy to be your mother"

 **Hanna** "Are you hearing what you are saying? Giving me money doesn't make you my father, you were never there for me. I can't believe you. I don't need your money, I can support myself with my own job" she lies

 **Tom** "Yeah, right, with your job as an assistant, sure"

That phrase of Tom really hurts Hanna and it leaves her speechless as her eyes become watery.

 **Tom** "But don't worry, you won't receive any more money from me. You are on your own from now on… and I could have given you a real job if you weren't so stubborn, by the way" he is about to leave but he turns to look at his daughter once more "And you have no idea of how hard is trying to build a life or even a family with someone like your mother who is never at home and is all the time in the public eye… I don't know if you are still dating that actor, but if you are, at least you are still on time to leave him, and if you don't do so, then someday, you will understand me. You are just like me Hanna, you are as workaholic as me, you won't put your job aside to take care of a family on your own" he says and storms out of the mansion

Hanna just goes upstairs while wiping a few tears that escape from her eyes.

/

NEXT DAY. EVENING.

Hanna is in her room, lying in her bed when she hears a knock on her door.

 **Hanna** "Come in" she yells

 **Ashley** "Hi, baby"

 **Hanna** "Hey, mom!" she says as she sits up straight on the bed

 **Ashley** "I brought you your phone, it's just the same, but with a new number, so you didn't lose any of your stuff" she says, approaching the bed

 **Hanna** "Great! Thank you" she takes the phone from Ashley's hand

 **Ashley** "Have you spent all day long in bed?" she says, sitting on the edge of the bed

 **Hanna** "Not all, but most of it… I just have nothing to do, this is so boring"

 **Ashley** "Have you been crying?"

 **Hanna** "What? No" she lies

Ashley stares at her.

 **Hanna** "Really… I might have swollen eyes, but that's probably because I slept too much"

 **Ashley** doesn't buy that, but she goes ahead with the conversation anyway "Okay… I just want to talk to you about something… this thing about the letter had more repercussions than we thought it would, and the press is not stepping back, in fact, I'm sure there are more reporters outside the house than yesterday"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I know"

 **Ashley** "They are waiting on me to talk, and I'll talk to them tomorrow when I go out to go work, but that won't be enough to end it… Caleb called me this morning, you know?"

 **Hanna** "Really? Did he need anything? Is he in trouble or some-"

 **Ashley** interrupts her "He is okay, sweetie. He was just worried because he said he drove by your street this morning on his way to work and there was some press too. I think that John not only gave them your phone number, but also your address there in LA"

 **Hanna** "Oh, shit! Don't tell me I'm gonna have to move"

 **Ashley** chuckles "It's not that bad. You won't have to move"

 **Hanna** "Thank God! That's the last thing I need"

 **Ashley** "The point is that we need to calm the situation. Caroline and I have been talking and we both agree that it would be good if you come with me to some events and that way the press will get some pictures of us together and you won't have to do any interview, I'll talk to them. They will leave us alone after getting what they want. What do you think?"

 **Hanna** "I don't know, mom… but that's exactly what John wanted from us and just thinking of doing it puts me in a bad mood"

 **Ashley** "Well, don't think about it that way, just keep in mind that this would be good for you. Besides, it won't be big deal. This Friday it's the annual fundraising dinner that the channel organizes to raise funds for charity, it will be full of press and it could be an excellent opportunity to show up in public with me"

 **Hanna** "Well… let me think about it. I don't know"

 **Ashley** "Your dad will be there too"

Hanna remains silent although Ashley stares at her waiting for an answer.

 **Ashley** "I know he was here last night, I saw him coming in on TV"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, he just stopped by to talk to you, but I told him you hadn't come back yet, and he left"

 **Ashley** "So? Are you two getting together any of these days?"

 **Hanna** "I don't know, mom. We didn't talk much, he was in a hurry" she lies "I would like to give Caleb a call if you don't mind"

 **Ashley** "Of course, I'll leave you alone" she stands up from the bed and walks to the door "Mary is making some pasta for dinner, it will be ready in a while"

 **Hanna** shrugs "I'm not hungry"

And that answer from her daughter just confirms Ashley that something is going on with her, but she decides to leave her alone because she knows that talking with Caleb might make her feel better.

As soon as her mom closes the door, Hanna takes her phone and calls Caleb.

 **Caleb** "Hello?"

 **Hanna** "Babe! It's me"

 **Caleb** "Han" he says in a warm voice that makes Hanna get emotional just by hearing that only word "How are you doing, baby?"

 **Hanna** "I miss you" she says as a single tear rolls down on her cheek

 **Caleb** "Hey, I miss you too" he just says, still unaware of Hanna's mood

 **Hanna** "No, you don't get it, I need you" she says in a shaky voice "I want you here with me, no, I actually wanna be there with you"

 **Caleb** "Han, what's going on?" he asks now, noticing her mood

 **Hanna** "I haven't stepped out of the house since our date, I'm alone and bored most of the time, I had a fight with my dad and he cut me off so I have no money now, and none of my credit cards works, the press outside my house is not moving, and now my mom wants me to go out with her to let them take pictures of us together but that's not what I want and I don't know what to do. I'm so done, I wanted to come here to calm the fuck down and now I feel worse than I was there in LA"

 **Caleb** "Hey, calm down" he says softly "What do you want to do? Do you want to come back here?"

 **Hanna** "Yes, but I can't… I know there's press waiting for me there too, so I can't go back to my apartment for now, and I have no money, I have no savings and I can't ask my mom for money because I would have to tell her about that fight with my dad and I don't want to, I'm stuck here"

 **Caleb** "Hey! You are not stuck there, you know you can stay here with me, you don't need to get back at your apartment right now and I can also buy you a ticket if coming here is what you really want"

 **Hanna** "I wanna be there with you, I wanna watch Emma's episode tomorrow night with you, in your bed, cuddling and eating pizza"

 **Caleb** chuckles "It sounds so perfect"

 **Hanna** "I have no money, babe… I should have saved some instead of wasting it all... it's just that I never thought my dad would cut me off like this"

 **Caleb** "You don't have to worry about the money, babe… I can support you until you get a job"

 **Hanna** "Only if you let me pay you back then"

 **Caleb** "Of course not, it wouldn't make sense, you are my girlfriend"

 **Hanna** "That's my condition, otherwise I'll just stay here with my mom"

 **Caleb** "Okay, fine, you can pay me back when you get a job, but not the ticket, that's on me"

 **Hanna** "Fine"

 **Caleb** "So, what happened with your dad, babe?"

 **Hanna** "I don't know, he just showed up last night pretty angry about my mom's letter. He said he had press outside the door and that he wanted to keep his privacy, and other stuff… I just got mad too because he didn't show any interest in what was going on with me… and then he said some things that really hurt me"

 **Caleb** "Well, I don't know what did he tell you, but I'm sure it's not true. And if there's someone who did something wrong, then it's he and I'm not talking about cutting you off, which is really bad of him, but no parent should say hurtful things to their daughter, Han. Besides, you are the most wonderful person I've ever met and I can't think of any single thing you could have done wrong"

 **Hanna** "You say that because you love me" she says, with her eyes full of tears

 **Caleb** "Yes, I do love you, and very much, by the way. But I truly believe what I'm telling you"

Hanna doesn't answer, she just wipes some of her tears with her free hand.

 **Caleb** "Hey, when do you want to come here?"

 **Hanna** "I don't know, maybe tomorrow night… Let me talk to my mom before buying a ticket. I'll call you"

 **Caleb** "Okay… just don't be upset, everything will get better"

 **Hanna** "Uh huh"

 **Caleb** "I called your mom today, I hope you don't mind"

 **Hanna** smiles slightly "Of course not. She told me you had called… where did you get her phone number from, though?"

 **Caleb** "From Sarah"

 **Hanna** "Oh, right… how did it go the meeting? What happened with John?"

 **Caleb** "It was canceled at the last minute, I was already heading there when Sarah called me to let me know about it"

 **Hanna** "Really? Why?"

 **Caleb** "I have no idea, Sarah said she would let me know any news"

 **Hanna** "I hope that son of a bitch doesn't get away with it once more"

 **Caleb** "Don't worry, he won't"

 **Hanna** "How was your day, babe?"

 **Caleb** "It was okay… we started shooting really early, but then I wrapped earlier because Alison wasn't feeling well so she asked Maggie to move the last two scenes she had with me to shoot tomorrow… and I'm getting together with Em for dinner later"

 **Hanna** "Oh… I miss her too, I should give her a call any of these days"

At that moment there's a knock on Hanna's door.

 **Hanna** "Hold on a minute, babe" she says on the phone and then she moves it away from her ear "Yes?" she yells

 **Mary** "Dinner is ready, Miss Marin" she yells back through the door

 **Hanna** "Okay, I'm going in a minute" she answers and then she takes her phone back to her ear "I gotta go, babe. I'll call you tomorrow, fine?"

 **Caleb** "Okay… but… listen to me just for a second before"

 **Hanna** "Uh huh"

 **Caleb** "You know you can always count on me and I'll support you with anything, and of course I want you back with me as soon as possible, but I don't want you to come here just because things aren't going too well there, I mean, everything will get better anyway, things are gonna come together in a couple of days, you just need to give it some time. Call me tomorrow and if you still want to come back, then I'll get you the ticket"

 **Hanna** "I know, I just feel kind of lonely here… I mean, my mom and Aria have their lives, I can't expect that they stop doing their things just because I'm here or blame them for being busy… are you getting cold feet about sharing your place with me for some days, though?"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Of course not, I would love that" he says smiling but then he becomes serious again "It's just that things aren't getting resolved here either, and you went there because you were fed up with everything, so I think you might be better there anyway, and as I said, give it some time, you just got there, Han"

 **Hanna** "Fine… I'll think of it" sighs "Don't you miss me?"

 **Caleb** "I miss you like hell, Hanna… I've only spent a couple of days with you after a month of being apart, but there's a difference between what I want you to do and what I think you should do… and I also think you should do what your mom suggested, that way you will spend more time with her and the press will leave you in peace more easily"

 **Hanna** "You make it sound so easy, and I feel so much better talking to you, but then I'm alone again and I don't know what to do"

 **Caleb** "Well, you have your phone back now, call me anytime and I'll answer unless I'm shooting"

 **Hanna** "Okay, thank you"

 **Caleb** "I love you"

Hanna smiles slightly and bites her bottom lip.

 **Caleb** "And I'll support you whether you decide to come back or not"

 **Hanna** "I know… I don't know what would happen to me if I didn't have you…"

 **Caleb** chuckles again "I'm sure your life would be so much less complicated"

 **Hanna** "Probably" she chuckles "But I wouldn't be so happy"

Hanna hears another knock on her door again.

 **Hanna** "Yes?"

 **Mary** "Miss Marin, your mother sends me to check if you are okay"

 **Hanna** "I'm okay, Mary. I'll go down in just a sec"

 **Mary** "Okay, Miss Marin"

 **Hanna** "I gotta go now, babe. Thank you again for cheering me up, I definitely feel so much better now. I love you very much"

 **Caleb** "I love you more, just call me anything"

 **Hanna** "I will. Say hi to Emily! Bye, baby"

 **Caleb** "Good bye, beautiful"

Hanna smiles and ends the call.

* * *

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I have been really busy!


	47. Chapter 47

Caleb rings the doorbell of Emily's house and some seconds later, she opens the door.

 **Emily** "Hey" she says with glassy eyes, on the verge of tears

 **Caleb** "Hey! what's wrong, Em?" he says, getting into the house and closing the door behind his back

 **Emily** "There's something I've been keeping from you… and Hanna… but I can't do it anymore, I need to talk to you… that's why I asked you to come"

 **Caleb** "Okay, calm down… let's talk then" he says softly

Emily nods and they walk to the living room where they have seat on the couch.

 **Caleb** "So?"

 **Emily** "Well… I don't even know where to start… but I guess you have seen that Alison and I started to get along like a month ago… more or less by the time Hanna quitted the shootings"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I noticed that you have been hanging out together lately… Indeed, I was gonna warn you to be careful with her, but you have known her for as long as I have, so I just assumed it wasn't necessary since you know pretty well how she is… Did she mess with you or anything like that?"

 **Emily** shakes her head "Quite the opposite…"

 **Caleb** "What do you mean, Em?"

 **Emily** "We kissed the other day at my dressing… and then we spent the night together"

That confession of Emily leaves Caleb speechless.

 **Emily** "Say something please"

 **Caleb** "I don't know what to say, Em… It takes me by surprise… I mean, I thought she was straight… I thought you hated her… I never imagined you would tell me something like this… Is it something serious? Or it was just a one-night stand?"

 **Emily** looks down as many tears start rolling down on her cheeks "I don't know. I mean, it was something so recent… but I thought it was real… Anyway, it's nothing now… It's over"

 **Caleb** "What happened, Em?" he takes her hand

 **Emily** "I'm an idiot, that's all" she says, crying harder

 **Caleb** "Hey, come here!" he says and pulls her into a hug

Emily hugs him back and rests her cheek on his shoulder.

 **Emily** "I'm sorry, I wetted your shirt" she says, pulling away from the hug a couple of minutes later, and she wipes her tears

 **Caleb** smiles at her "It's okay… that's Hanna's job and I was missing her anyway" he jokes, causing a slight smile on Emily's face "Wanna tell me what happened, Em?" he says becoming serious again

 **Emily** nods "I guess I trusted too much on her… I thought she was being real with me… she opened up to me, she told me so many things about her… she didn't have an easy life, you know? she told me about her mom, she emancipated from her when she was fifteen because she used to be her agent and she overloaded her agenda with shootings and photo shoots and then she wasted all her money, she never met her dad, she has no other family… she apologized to me for all those things she did to me in the past, even for making up that rumor about me sleeping with a director when I got a part on a movie that she wanted too last year… I thought she was really changing" she says, on the verge of tears again

 **Caleb** "What did she do to you, Em?"

 **Emily** "She did nothing to me…"

 **Caleb** "What do you mean, then?"

 **Emily** "I went to her house this afternoon, I wanted to check on her since she left the shootings feeling sick"

Caleb nods.

 **Emily** "She went take a shower in a moment, so I was just lying on her bed when she yelled from the bathroom asking me for a clean towel from her closet… and when I took the towel, I dropped a flash drive that was there on one of the closet shelves… when I picked it up, I saw the tag on it, and it said "Hanna and Caleb" and of course I needed to find out what was that, so I plugged the drive in her computer and that's when I saw your pictures with Hanna, those that were published and carried you two so many problems… I guess she was the one behind it all the time… I should have told you guys that I was seeing her, I just thought you wouldn't be okay with that… but anyway, here is the drive" she says handing it to Caleb "I'm sorry, I should have never trusted on Alison… much less after all she did to Hanna" she wipes a tear that escapes from her eye

 **Caleb** takes the flash drive "There's an explanation for this, Em… I don't know why Alison had this, because my friend Zack was supposed to save it for me… but Alison didn't do anything wrong, in fact, she helped us to get it from John's. He was blackmailing me with those pictures, and he was doing the same to Alison"

 **Emily** "Wait! What?"

Caleb tells Emily the whole story about John, the pictures and Alison.

 **Caleb** "God, I think I'll go nuts if I have to tell this whole story all over again once more" he says when he finishes

 **Emily** "So, do you know what was in Ali's pictures? Why was she so worried?"

 **Caleb** "Yes, I know, Em… but it's complicated, I'm not the one that should tell you about it… and I can't believe what I'm about to say, but you should talk to Alison and listen to what she has to tell you"

 **Emily** nods and remains silent for a few seconds, but then she speaks again "I was feeling bad for hiding this thing about Alison and me from Hanna and you, but you were keeping a lot of things from me too"

 **Caleb** "I didn't tell you about the pictures and John because you are Hanna's friend too, and I didn't want her to know what was going on. I wasn't gonna put you in such an awkward position like that by asking you to keep it all from her too. But now it's different because Hanna is aware of everything"

 **Emily** "I understand"

 **Caleb** "However, I would have told you that Alison was being blackmailed by John if I had known that you were having a thing with her"

 **Emily** smiles slightly "So, will you be okay with it if something happens between Alison and me?"

 **Caleb** sighs "I'm not her biggest fan, Em… but of course I support you"

 **Emily** "Well, that's a relief…I wish it were this easy when I tell Hanna… But I'm sure she will flip out"

 **Caleb** "Well, she won't be exactly happy with it at first, but she will accept it sooner or later, don't worry… besides I'll give you a hand with that"

 **Emily** "Anyway, I still don't know what will come out of all this, I mean, this thing with Alison is so recent… I don't even know what she wants"

 **Caleb** "I think you should take your time to find out what you really want as well… don't rush into anything… we are talking about Alison after all"

 **Emily** "Hey!"

 **Caleb** "Sorry, I said I would support you, but I won't forget all that she has done"

 **Emily** nods "So, what should we order for dinner?" she asks, changing the subject

/

Next day.

Caleb is sound asleep in his bed when his phone starts to ring waking him up abruptly.

 **Caleb** "Em! What's going on?" he asks confused

 **Emily** "Hey! Turn on your TV! Hurry up!"

 **Caleb** "Shit, Em! You scared the hell out of me" he says as he grabs the remote and turns on his TV "Which channel?"

 **Emily** "Any news channel will be fine… it's the same"

Caleb puts the only news channel that he watches since he met Hanna, the one where Ashley's TV program airs, but he doesn't find anything out of the ordinary

 **Caleb** "I don't see anything, Em… what do you mean?"

 **Emily** "You just put Ashley's, didn't you? Pick any other but that one"

 **Caleb** "Can't you just tell me what's going on?" he says a little annoyed by now as he changes the channel and when he does, he sees Hanna on the TV "Holy shit!"

 **Emily** "Well, I guess you found out now" she says but Caleb doesn't even pay attention to her because he is focused on the TV

 **Caleb** "I'll call you later" he says and ends the call as he turns up the volume

Hanna is sitting in the back of a car at the entrance of her house, the window is open and she is talking to the press "No, I'm not planning on being an actress, this is the only role I played and I won't do it again. It was fun, but I would rather stay behind the cameras" she answers to one of the reporters' questions, with a smile on her face. "We know by your mother's letter that you are also part of the production team of the show, are you planning on continuing your father business legacy in the television industry here in New York?" another one of them asks and Caleb can see how Hanna's smile disappears from her face and she shakes her head slightly before answering "I'm here just to visit my mom, but I'm going back to LA in a few days" the same reporter notices her change of mood, so he decides to go further with some other questions "Just to visit your mother? What about your father? Aren't you here to spend some time with him as well?" and as soon as he ends those questions, another one of the journalists there adds another one "Have you drifted apart from your father after his divorce from your mother?" Those questions take her by surprise and she freezes for a moment, but then she reacts "Sorry, but I'm here only to talk about the role I played because I understand that you are here to do your work, and I might talk about my mother's letter because it's something public as well, but I won't talk about my private life or any of my parents'" she says, putting them back on track and so they keep asking questions about her role on "Twenty-something"

"Caleb has been really nice to me, he helped me a lot. We get along very well, I wouldn't have accepted to play Emma otherwise… They were just a few days of shooting because I only appear on two episodes... Yeah, as my mom said on her letter, I got the job on my own. In fact, Sarah, the executive producer of the show was one of my professors on the TV school where I studied, she gave me the opportunity to work on her show… My mom wasn't hiding me from anything, she just gave me the chance to live a normal life, that's all" are some of her answers to the rest of the questions.

By the time Hanna finishes answering the press' questions and the chauffeur drives away, Caleb is smiling widely like an idiot, feeling really proud of her. He grabs his phone and texts her "Babe! Just saw you on TV! You were pretty awesome, you did it great! Call me as soon as you can. Love you. Oh, and you look so good on TV, btw"

A couple of minutes later, he gets a text from Hanna "Babeee! Thank you! I'm heading to Caroline's office, I just asked her to meet up. Talk to you later. Love U"

/

Caleb gets to the TV Studios and he heads right to his dressing room, on his way there, he runs into Spencer.

 **Spencer** "Hey! Have you seen your girlfriend on TV?" she asks amused

 **Caleb** chuckles "Yeah… I missed the first part, but Em called me just in time for me to watch most of it"

 **Spencer** "It was great, no one was expecting to see her there, and Ashley was on air on the news at that moment, so the reporters rushed at the car right then when she lowered the window"

 **Caleb** "Really? I don't know why she did it because just yesterday she told me she wouldn't do so, but I think it was very positive"

 **Spencer** nods "It's the only way they will leave her and her mom alone… Have you seen Alison, though?"

 **Caleb** "No, I just got here… I guess she is late again" he says, knowing that Alison's call time is always twenty minutes earlier than his when they have scenes together, but she arrives later sometimes

 **Spencer** "She still has to catch up with the scenes she didn't shoot yesterday, I asked her especially not to be late today. She should be at make-up by now, but I just checked there and there's no sight of her"

 **Caleb** shrugs "It's Alison"

 **Spencer** sighs "Okay… just go get dressed. I'll keep calling her" she says, taking her phone and walking away

/

Alison doesn't show up at the studios, so her first two scenes are moved back and replaced by others. Caleb is in his dressing room; He hasn't shot either but he is waiting there just in case Alison arrives to finally do her job. He is lying on the couch, using his phone when he hears a knock on the door.

 **Caleb** "Come in"

Emily gets in there, dressed up and with her make-up done, ready to shoot. Caleb looks at her and notices the concern on her face.

 **Caleb** "What's going on?" he asks as he sits up straight on the couch, making some room there for her

 **Emily** "I'm worried about Ali" she says while sitting down on the couch next to him

 **Caleb** "Why? She is always doing this kind of things" he says, a little annoyed because he hasn't been able to do his job so far in the day because of her

 **Emily** "She is late sometimes, but she wouldn't miss work like this… and I can understand that she doesn't answer Spencer's calls, but mine? I don't know what to think, she might be mad at me because I left her place yesterday without giving her the chance to explain herself, but she could be feeling sick too and that's why she is not answering her phone, I mean, she left the shootings yesterday because she wasn't feeling well"

 **Caleb** "If she hadn't been feeling well, then she would have called and let them now she wasn't coming to shoot today either, Em"

 **Emily** nods "I guess you are right"

 **Caleb** "I bet she will arrive here any moment now with a stupid excuse"

 **Emily** "I better go to the set" she stands up from the couch

 **Caleb** "Wait, I'm going with you… I'm getting bored here" he stands up as well

When they are about to leave the dressing room, Caleb's phone starts to ring.

 **Caleb** "It's Sarah, I better take this" he says after checking the screen of the phone

Emily nods and leaves.

 **Caleb** "Sarah, how are you?" he says, taking the call and getting back in his dressing room

/

Emily finishes shooting her scene and when she walks toward behind the cameras, Caleb is there, hanging with Toby since they are shooting a scene right after Emily. He looks in a better mood than before.

 **Emily** "Hey! Why are you so happy?"

 **Caleb** "I don't know what the shit happened, but John submitted his resignation this morning. That's why Sarah called me, and she also told me that Hanna and I could stop hiding our relationship whenever we want because she doesn't care about that and we already went through a lot because of John and she feels really sorry about it"

 **Emily** "Really? That's so awesome! Have you talked to Hanna?"

 **Caleb** "Not yet, I called her but she didn't answer her phone. She must be busy…. Shit, I'm the happiest person in the world"

 **Emily** chuckles "I'm sure you are"

 **Maggie** approaches them "Caleb, you can leave after this scene, I don't think that Alison will come today, and if she does, we already rescheduled all the scenes anyway"

 **Caleb** "Okay"

 **Maggie** "Ethan or Spencer will let you know your call time for tomorrow later, we are still working on tomorrow's call sheet since we had to change it all"

Caleb nods and Maggie starts walking away.

 **Toby** "Maggie, may I ask you something?" he asks as he starts walking by Maggie's side

Caleb looks at Emily and he sees a worried look on her face again.

 **Caleb** "What time are you wrapping, Em?"

 **Emily** "Maggie asked me to stay a few extra hours and shoot some of my scenes from tomorrow schedule… So I guess I'll stay here for like another four hours"

 **Caleb** "Fine... I'll stop by Alison's after wrapping to check on her"

 **Emily** smiles slightly "Really? Would you do that for me?"

 **Caleb** "Of course I would, silly" he smiles back

/

Caleb rings the doorbell at Alison's several times without getting any answer so that, he decides to take a look through one of the windows. The TV is on and in a really high volume that he can hear from the outside. He goes around the house to the back door and he knocks on it, but he doesn't get any answer there either.

Caleb takes his phone and calls Emily but she doesn't answer, so he calls Spencer instead.

 **Spencer** "Hey, Caleb! What's up?"

 **Caleb** "Hey, Spence! Just trying to get to Em, is she there? Is she shooting?"

 **Spencer** "Yes, she is here. We are in between takes, hold on a sec, I'll put her on the phone, but keep it brief because we have to retake"

 **Caleb** "Sure! Thanks, Spence!"

 **Emily** "Hey! Did you find her at home?"

 **Caleb** "She is not answering the door, Em… but the TV is on… I don't know if she is at home"

 **Emily** "There's a key under a flower pot next to the back door"

 **Caleb** "I won't just break into her house, Em… Maybe she just went somewhere"

 **Emily** "What if she is in there? What if she feels so sick that she can't even get to the door? Please, do it for me"

 **Caleb** sighs "Fine" he says as he takes a look around and spots the flower pot

 **Emily** "I gotta get back at shooting, let me know any news. Thank you, I love you" she says and ends the call

Caleb takes the key under the pot and gets in the house. It's a large place but he goes right to the living room where the TV is on. There's no sight of Alison there. He decides to take a quick look so he goes through a hallway.

 **Caleb** "Alison?" he says softly but he gets no answer "Alison? Are you there?" he asks a little louder as he keeps walking

 **Alison** comes out through one of the doors with a hockey stick in her hands "Shit, Caleb! You scared the crap out of me!" she whispers to him

Caleb looks at her confused. She looks terrible, her hair is messy, she's got dark circles under her eyes, and she seems to be trembling.

 **Caleb** "What the fuck, Alison?"

 **Alison** "Shhh!" she takes a look around and then she looks back at him "Be quiet or they will hear you!" she whispers "Come here, hurry up!"

 **Caleb** "Who?" he whispers back

Alison grabs his arm and pulls him in her bedroom. Then she gets under the bed, still holding the hockey stick.

 **Caleb** kneels down next to the bed and then he looks under it "What the shit is going on, Alison?"

 **Alison** moves to the side, making some room for him under the bed "Come on"

 **Caleb** gets under the bed as well and looks at her "What's going on?" he asks again

 **Alison** "They know what we did" she whispers with a worried face "They know I still have the safe, they are coming for me"

 **Caleb** "Who?"

 **Alison** "John and the guy he hired to kill me"

 **Caleb** "What?"

 **Alison** "I've seen him hanging around my neighborhood, he wants to kill me. I've been hiding here all night long. I have a plan, I left the TV on and so he will think I'm there in the living room and then I can take him by surprise and hit him hard on his nape with this stick"

 **Caleb** "Alison, look at me"

And when she does, he looks into her eyes and notices that her pupils have an abnormal size.

 **Caleb** "Are you freaking stoned, Alison?"

 **Alison** "They will go after you after killing me, you know? And then after Emily and Hanna… Or even worst! They could be going after Emily right now just to make me pay for what I did" she rushes out of under the bed and stands up

 **Caleb** "Shit, you are fucking drugged" he says standing up as well and follows her to the hallway

 **Caleb** grabs one of her arms to stop her and when he does, he can feel how bad her entire body is trembling "I'll keep this" he takes the hockey stick from her hands

 **Alison** "Good idea, you are stronger than me, you could hit him harder"

 **Caleb** rests the stick against the wall and then he places his hands on her shoulders "Listen to me, Alison… No one wants to kill you, or Emily, or Hanna or anyone. You need to calm the fuck down. Emily is shooting, she is fine. And there's nobody outside your house, I just came to check on you because you were supposed to go shoot today and you didn't"

 **Alison** "I'm not making this up, Caleb" she says as she walks to the kitchen

Caleb follows her and once they get there, Alison opens the fridge and starts drinking water desperately right from a bottle. Caleb takes a look around and that's when he spots a little zip bag of cocaine on the table and some of it spread over the table, and it just confirms his theory, Alison must be drugged.

He takes his phone from his pocket and when he is deciding whether he should tell the truth to Emily or not, since he doesn't know if she is aware of Alison's drug problem, she rushes to him and snatches his phone from his hands.

 **Alison** "What do you think you are doing? You can't use your phone, it's not safe"

 **Caleb** "Damn it, Alison! You are fucking paranoid because of the cocaine, don't you see?" He snatches the phone back from her hands "All this time you were here just getting high instead of going to shoot, you don't give a shit about anyone else, you are a fucking selfish, and you know what's the worst part? Emily spent the whole day worrying about you when you don't even deserve that. She really thinks you have changed, but I guess you will only let her down"

Alison bursts into tears immediately after Caleb's words and that makes him feel sorry for what he just said, but before he could say something, Alison starts to throw up.

 **Caleb** "Oh, shit" he says and approaches her to help her to the sink

Caleb holds her hair back as Alison keeps vomiting in the sink. And when she is done, she walks to the table and sits down on one of the chairs, her eyes are wide open but she is absent-minded.

Caleb takes the opportunity to take his phone again and he texts Emily "Alison is here, but I think you should come over when you wrap. Don't worry, I'll stay here with her until you arrive" that's all that he says to her, because he doesn't want to make her worry

 **Caleb** looks at Alison "You should go get some rest"

 **Alison** "I can't rest" she stands up from the chair "I can't"

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know there wasn't too much Haleb, but this thing with Alison was neccesary to start to get some things of the story resolved, you will find out next chapter. Anyway, thank you for your reviews and I hope you keep letting me know what you think :)


	48. Chapter 48

Emily rings the doorbell and Caleb answers the door.

 **Emily** "How is she?"

Caleb doesn't say a word, he just moves to the side, making some room to let her in and when she does so, she can see Alison working out in front of the TV Screen.

 **Emily** "What the shit is she doing?"

 **Caleb** "Look, Em…" he says as he closes the door and then he turns to look at her "I don't know if you knew about this… but… Alison have some problems with…"

 **Emily** "Is she stoned?"

 **Caleb** nods "Did you know about it?"

 **Emily** nods with a sad look "God, she had been clean for more than a month… What happened?"

 **Caleb** "I don't know Em! She is hyperactive! I have been trying to stop her, but she won't stay still… I think she has been hours without getting any sleep and I don't know how much cocaine she has consumed"

When Caleb finishes saying that, Alison collapses on the floor and begins to convulse.

 **Emily** "Oh my god!" she says and runs toward her

 **Caleb** "Holy shit" he runs toward Alison too

They kneel down at each side of her and Emily is about to grab her but Caleb stops her.

 **Caleb** "Don't… we shouldn't move her or we could hurt her"

 **Emily** "Oh my god, what should we do?!" she says while freaking out "We have to call an ambulance"

 **Caleb** "Hold on a second, Em… We must stay calm. Go get a cushion or a pillow, something to put under her head"

Emily stands up and takes a cushion from the couch, then she kneels down again and places it under her head.

 **Emily** "Seriously, Caleb, we need to call an ambulance" she says about to cry

 **Caleb** "If we call an ambulance, this will be on TV tomorrow, and that's the last she needs right now"

 **Emily** "At least she will be alive"

 **Caleb** "Hey! Calm down. If she doesn't stop convulsing in a couple of minutes, then we will call the ambulance"

Emily nods.

Alison stops convulsing just a few seconds later and Emily takes her hand.

 **Emily** "She is coming back to consciousness" she says calmer as Alison opens her eyes

Alison tries to sit up straight but Caleb stops her.

 **Caleb** "Hey, stay still for a moment"

 **Alison** rests her head back on the cushion and looks at Emily "I'm sorry"

 **Emily** "Hey, it's okay" she places some strands of her hair behind her ear "Stay calm"

/

Later.

Alison is lying in her bed, asleep, and Emily is sitting next to her on the bed.

Caleb gets in the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed in front of Emily.

 **Caleb** "Spencer just called me. They didn't schedule any scene with Alison for tomorrow… I only have two scenes with the guys"

 **Emily** "Well, that's good… I was already thinking of making something up to let Maggie know that Alison wasn't going to shoot tomorrow, but I'm glad it's not necessary"

 **Caleb** "I think we should talk to Sarah and tell her the truth, I mean, we don't know if Alison will be able to shoot the day after tomorrow, someone should know what's going on, and Sarah is very understanding… this is serious stuff Em, she took an overdose… You should have seen how she was when I got here"

 **Emily** nods "Just let me talk to Ali first, I can't do such a thing without telling her first"

 **Caleb** "Fine, but you should talk to Sarah tomorrow, you can't wait any longer"

 **Emily** "I know" she says and looks back at Alison "She doesn't stop sweating, is it normal?"

 **Caleb** "I don't know, but I think she will be okay as long as she doesn't convulse again… anyway, let's let her sleep and we are gonna wake her up in a while to check on her… she spent the whole night up"

 **Emily** "This is my fault, I should have let her explain to me all that stuff about the flash drive and your pictures, but I just jumped into conclusions, I got mad and left… she does this thing when she feels alone, you know? I should have never left her like that"

 **Caleb** "Hey, this is not your fault, Em! This is a problem that she has had for a long time, and she needs to deal with it"

 **Emily** "The pictures that John had got of her had to do with this? Did he used this drug problem against her?"

 **Caleb** nods and his phone starts ringing, so he checks the screen "It's Hanna" he says standing up "I'll be right back" he says walking out of the bedroom "Hi, baby" he says smiling as he sits down on the couch of the living room

 **Hanna** "Babe! Finally! I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, but I've had an insane day"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Yeah, I saw how your day started this morning"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, that was… I don't know… intense… I don't even know how I managed to do such a thing"

 **Caleb** chuckles again "How did you end up doing that, though?"

 **Hanna** "Well, I thought a lot about what we talked during the night… I didn't sleep much, but this morning I woke up really determined to do something to make things better instead of just spending another day here at home, hiding from the world… So, I just called Caroline and after talking for like an hour on the phone about what I should say to the press and what I shouldn't, I just went out and everything went pretty well"

 **Caleb** "Yes, you did it great, babe"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… I almost screwed it up when they asked me about my dad, but I handled it pretty good… although my mom saw the recording when she finished at the news and she realized that something was going on"

 **Caleb** "Did you tell her what happened with your dad?"

 **Hanna** "No… I can't… I just lied to her"

 **Caleb** "Why?"

 **Hanna** "Because my dad mentioned an agreement between them… so, today, when I met up with Caroline after talking to the press outside my house, I asked her if she knew anything about it, and in fact, she told me that the agreement was her idea… she found out that my dad was dating a woman from the channel, and that that woman was the one with whom he cheated on my mom when they were still married. She suggested to make an agreement between my parents to prevent any scandals, they agreed that neither of them would appear in public with any other person until six months after the divorce, they also signed a legal document. Caroline also told me that my mom knows nothing about this woman, she just signed the agreement because Caroline advised her to do so… If I tell my mom about the fight with my dad, she will find out that he is up to something just like I did… I guess that was what my dad wanted to tell me after buying me a house, I mean, I don't think he was planning to tell me that he cheated on my mom with this woman, but I think that only the fact that he is dating someone who works at the same place as he and my mom do, it's bad enough by itself"

 **Caleb** "Wow, it sounds really complicated"

 **Hanna** sighs "Yeah, it is… and it sucks… I guess that this is the kind of things that happen when you are in the public eye… they need to keep up appearances… anyway, I told Caroline that I wouldn't be okay with keeping it from my mom and she promised me she would talk to her before those six months of the agreement end, which is a relief because I wouldn't feel comfortable telling such a thing to my mom and Caroline is not only her agent, she is one of her closest friends too… anyway, I just told my mom that my dad and I had a fight because I had spent a lot of money with the credit card and so he cut me off"

 **Caleb** "Really? You blamed yourself?"

 **Hanna** "Yes, I needed something credible and it seemed perfect to explain why he cut me off too… my mom is adding me as an additional credit card holder of her now… but I feel kind of weird accepting it, I'm supposed to be an adult, I should become financially independent"

 **Caleb** "Come on, Han! Both of your parents are rich and it's not like you are wasting their money as you told your mom"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… I know… and she was really happy to help me out today when I told her it… In fact, she was really happy too because I told her I would go with my her to a fundraising event that the channel does this Friday, Caroline told me today that it would be good to finish with all this crazy thing with the press and I just want to get used to all these things… I just became a celebrity's kid after all, I have to face it"

 **Caleb** chuckles "And what are you doing next? When are you coming back? Things are getting better here too, you know? I've got really good news too…"

 **Hanna** "Well… there's something I would talk to you about..."

 **Caleb** "Sure… what is it?"

 **Hanna** "My mom asked for a couple of weeks off at the news, but she can't leave right now, she has to wait for another week before that and they will find a replacement for her… the thing is that my mom wants to take a trip with me… to Europe… I know I told you I wouldn't take too long to get back there, but I was thinking that you might come to visit me that weekend before I leave and then we will only have to spend two weeks apart before getting back together and the best part is that by that time, the mid-season finale of "Twenty-something" will have been aired the week before, so we will only have to wait a week to stop hiding our relationship"

 **Caleb** smiles sadly "Yeah" he says trying to sound convincing, but he fails at that

 **Hanna** "I won't go if you don't want me to go, I know I promised you I would be back soon and-"

 **Caleb** "Please, Han, I would never ask you such a thing. I think you should go and I'm really happy to hear that things are going better for you there. Don't worry about me, just go and have a great time"

 **Hanna** "You sure?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm happy if you are happy"

 **Hanna** "You are the best! I love you so much… so, are you coming to see me before I leave?"

 **Caleb** "Well, I have a photo shoot that weekend. But let me talk to my agent, I'm sure he can move it back"

 **Hanna** "And what are those really good news you mentioned before?"

 **Caleb** "John submitted his resignation this morning, he is no longer the press officer of the show" he only says, leaving out the fact that Sarah also told him that they could stop keeping their relationship a secret "He's no longer our problem"

 **Hanna** "Really? Finally! Wow, this day is getting better and better… what in the world happened, though? Why did he submit his resignation just like that?"

 **Caleb** "I have no idea, but I don't really care… I'm just glad we finally got rid of him. Sarah also told me that the new press officer would start in a couple of days, so it's definitive"

 **Hanna** "Great!... Emma's episode is about to start here… I wish I could watch it with you… but I guess I'll have to watch it alone… at least my mom hasn't come back yet, it would be weird to watch it with her… I mean, our first scenes are fine, but the last one on this episode is our make out session… and it is pretty intense"

 **Caleb** laughs "Yeah, it is kind of hot… I guess I should watch the episode alone too"

 **Hanna** "Caleb!" she says while laughing

Caleb laughs out loud too

Emily shows up over the living room and stares at Caleb.

 **Caleb** "Hold on a second, babe" he says and then he moves his phone away from his ear "What's going on, Em?"

 **Emily** "Alison is awake, she says she wants to talk to us"

 **Caleb** nods "Babe, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

 **Hanna** "Fine… is everything okay? Where are you?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, everything is okay, don't worry. I'll call you back"

 **Hanna** "Okay, then… bye, babe"

 **Caleb** "Bye, baby" he ends the call and stands up from the couch "I don't know what the fuck I'm gonna tell her… I don't want to lie to her… but she will go crazy if I tell her that I'm here at Alison's"

 **Emily** "I'm sorry, I dragged you into this… just tell her the truth, Caleb. She should get mad at me, not at you"

 **Caleb** "No, I'll think of something, don't worry"

 **Emily** "She must be really happy knowing that you don't have to keep your relationship a secret anymore" she says as they walk to Alison's bedroom

 **Caleb** "I didn't tell her that"

 **Emily** "Why not?"

 **Caleb** "Because she is doing better there in New York now, and she sounded so happy when we were talking on the phone… she is also planning a trip with Ashley… I don't wanna give her a reason to come back here earlier"

 **Emily** "Well, I think you should tell her, besides, stop hiding your relationship is all that she has been waiting for, and if she finds out that Sarah allowed you to do it and you didn't tell her, she will get mad at you"

 **Caleb** "I'm visiting her in a little more than a week, I'll tell her then" he says as they get into Alison's room

Alison is half-sitting in the bed, resting her back and head on the pillows.

 **Caleb** "How are you feeling?" he asks, standing up in front of the bed as Emily sits on the edge of it

 **Alison** "I feel like crap… but I wanna talk to you"

Caleb nods

 **Alison** "Emily told me that you told her about all the John stuff"

Caleb nods again

 **Alison** "I know we said we would return the safe, but I recognized some people in some of the material inside of it, and I thought I could use it in our favor"

 **Caleb** "It's okay, I told you I didn't mind what you do with it, I just wanted to get my pictures… why did you have them, though? Zack was supposed to keep them for me until I got back"

 **Alison** "I asked Zack to let me keep the flash drive because I was planning on talking to Hanna when she got back from New York… I was gonna tell her about Emily and me and give her the flash drive as a proof that she can trust me"

 **Emily** "Really? You were going to do that for me?"

Alison nods

 **Emily** "I'm sorry, I should have trusted you, I'm an idiot, I just took the drive and left without even listening to you first… I'm so sorry"

 **Alison** "It's okay, Em… I know I'm not trustworthy after all the things I have done, so I could never get mad at you for that"

 **Emily** "I do trust you"

 **Alison** "No, you don't. And it's okay, I know it will take some time" she takes Emily's hand and then she looks back at Caleb "Our meeting with Sarah and the directors of the channel was canceled because I met up with one of them before the meeting, I recognized one of the channel directors in some of the pictures of the safe… he was caught coming out from a gay night club accompanied by another guy… the thing is that this man is married and has a family, so John was never going to be fired from his job because he was blackmailing this man… I gave him all his pictures and I made up a credible story to explain to him how I had managed to get them, so he just got rid of John on his own, he made him quit his job and the meeting was no longer necessary"

 **Caleb** "Really? Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone with you"

 **Alison** "Yeah, sure, Hanna would have killed me if I had involved you with this kind of things again"

 **Caleb** "Well, if you want her to like you, you should start by stop teasing her every time you see her"

 **Alison** "I can't help it… but I'll try… she gets annoyed so easily, it's really fun. And I don't want her to like me, by the way… I don't wanna be friends with her, I just want to be cool with her for Em, that's all"

 **Emily** moves her hand away from Alison's "You think it's fun, but it's not, you make her feel upset… you know she feels uncomfortable when you shoot scenes with Caleb and you annoy her on purpose, it hurts her, you know?"

 **Alison** "I know Em, and I haven't done it since a long time by now. I know she is your best friend"

 **Caleb** "What about the other day at my dressing?"

 **Alison** "Come on, Caleb! What I told her that day were just silly things and you know it… If Spencer had told her those same things, she would have laughed, but since it was me, she got annoyed"

 **Caleb** "Well, you should stop doing it or she will never accept you"

Alison nods

 **Caleb** "So, what are we doing with the safe?"

 **Alison** "We can't return it now, Caleb… it would be like returning the power to John, he is nothing without it. But I can't keep it, I feel unsafe having it at home"

 **Emily** "I'll keep it… John had nothing against me in that safe, he could never imagine I have it"

 **Alison** "No way, you are not getting involved in this"

 **Caleb** "I'll take care of it. I have an idea"

 **Alison** "Shit" she says and rushes out of the bed, she gets in the bathroom

Emily follows her and she holds her hair back as Alison starts to throw up in the toilet.

A few minutes later, Alison gets back in her bed and Emily and Caleb go to the kitchen.

 **Emily** "Should I make her a soup?"

 **Caleb** "I don't know Em… it's not like she is sick or something like that"

 **Emily** "She hasn't eaten anything today and I thought it would be good if she eats something healthy"

 **Caleb** "Well, go ahead then, it the worst case, she will just throw it up"

Emily nods and opens the kitchen cabinets to take a look.

 **Caleb** "I should call Hanna… I'll just tell her the truth"

Emily looks at him.

 **Caleb** "Don't worry, I won't tell her about you and Alison, but I will tell her that you are here too, I think it will be good if she starts to get used to the idea that you two are getting along"

 **Emily** "Okay, thank you"

Caleb is about to leave the kitchen but Emily speaks again

 **Emily** "You can go if you want, I got this"

 **Caleb** "It's okay Em, I can sleep on the couch… I won't leave you alone with this"

 **Emily** "Fine, but if Hanna is not okay with it, don't get into any trouble because of me, really, I can handle this"

Caleb nods and leaves the kitchen.

/

Hanna is sitting on the couch, in her living room, after watching the episode of "Twenty-something" where Emma appears. In front of her, on the coffee table, there's an empty Chinese take-out food box and a glass of wine. The TV is on, but she is using her phone.

 **Hanna** takes only a second to take the call "Hey, babe! I was waiting for your call"

 **Caleb** "Hey! I know, sorry I had to leave you before, something came up"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I know, you didn't even tell me where you were"

 **Caleb** "I'm at Alison's"

 **Hanna** "Don't tell me you are helping her with another of her stupid plans because I swear-"

 **Caleb** cuts her off "I'm not, don't worry, and it's not just me, Emily is here too"

 **Hanna** "Em? Okay, now I understand less, what in the world are you two doing there?"

 **Caleb** "Okay, I'll go right to the point, Alison has a drug problem and she took an overdose, that's why we are here, she is better now, but we can't leave her alone… she was supposed to shoot today but she never showed up… Em got worried but she had to keep shooting so I came to check on her myself"

 **Hanna** "Emily was worried about her?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah… they have been getting along very well lately, they hang a lot between scenes, I could say that they are friends now"

 **Hanna** "Come on, Caleb, stop kidding me!"

 **Caleb** "I'm not kidding, Han. It's just the truth"

Hanna falls silent.

 **Caleb** "Hey! Are you there?"

He gets no answer from Hanna, so he speaks again.

 **Caleb** "Han"

 **Hanna** "What do you want me to say? My boyfriend and my best friend are taking care of the person I like the least in the world… after John of course"

 **Caleb** "Well, I'm just telling you what's going on because I wasn't going to lie to you… besides, what do you want us to do? We won't leave her alone. And I told you, Emily is getting along with her now, you will have to get used to that"

 **Hanna** "Why would she want to be friends with Alison?"

 **Caleb** "Well, Alison is not the same… I think she is truly changing, Han"

 **Hanna** "Oh, please… not again! We have already discussed it before, she is only kind when she is up to something. Don't tell me you are buying bullshit again"

 **Caleb** "Han, John left the show thanks to her. She recognized one of the directors of the channel in some of the pictures in the safe, she met up with the man, and she solved the problem just like that. Sarah would have never gotten to make them take John out of the press department, because this man would have refused to do such a thing knowing that John had pictures of him"

 **Hanna** "Well, fine, but I'm sure she just did it to save her own ass"

 **Caleb** "I swear Han, she really seems to be changing. I didn't believe it at first either, but I don't know… she seems different… she is really kind to Em"

 **Hanna** "I don't give a fuck if she is changing or not, she has been a bitch to me and I won't forget it. I can't believe you two… but of course, she didn't do to any of you even the half of the things she did to me. Anyway, I won't get in a bad mood because of her, call me when you are back at home"

 **Caleb** "I'm not going home, Han… I can't leave Em alone with this, I'm not doing this for Alison, I'm doing it for Em"

 **Hanna** "Are you serious, Caleb?"

 **Caleb** "Look, Han… I won't stay if you don't want me to stay, but think of Em… Alison feels like crap, she has been throwing up, and she also convulsed, this is serious… I can't leave them alone"

 **Hanna** "That bad is it?"

 **Caleb** "Yes, Han… do you think I would be here otherwise?"

 **Hanna** "Fine, stay there… but please, don't trust Alison… and look after Em, I don't want Alison to get any of you into any kind of trouble"

 **Caleb** "Han, she can barely stand up from the bed"

 **Hanna** "Did you know about her drug problem?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, the pictures that John had of her were some in where she was snorting cocaine"

 **Hanna** "Really?"

 **Caleb** "Uh huh"

 **Hanna** "That sucks"

 **Caleb** "Yeah… wanna say hi to Em?"

 **Hanna** "No, I don't feel like talking to her right now… I'm mad"

 **Caleb** "Come on, babe… don't get mad at her, she did nothing wrong, she is just getting along with Alison, that's all"

 **Hanna** "She has already a lot of friends, why she had to be friends with her? Anyway, I don't wanna keep talking about this, I was having an awesome day until now"

Caleb chuckles

 **Hanna** "Why are you laughing? I'm being serious"

 **Caleb** "I just pictured your angry face and how cute you must be looking right now and how bad I would like to kiss your pouting lips"

 **Hanna** chuckles too now "You are such an idiot"

 **Caleb** "But I made you laugh"

 **Hanna** "Well, you can also picture my death stare because I don't like being kissed when I'm mad"

 **Caleb** "Oh, come on… you would kiss me back"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… I would… I miss you… and it got worse after watching the show… it brought me back so many memories… just thinking of how that make out session continued at your dressing room but in a more real way…"

 **Caleb** "It was so good… you really took me by surprise that day, I never imagined you would show up there at my dressing and kiss me like that"

Hanna smiles

 **Caleb** "You know what? I'm not watching the show tonight, I'll watch the episode with you when I go visit you"

 **Hanna** "Really?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, there's no way I could watch it otherwise"

Hanna smiles again as her heart melts

 **Caleb** "I love you"

* * *

I'm glad you liked last chapter, now you know why I needed this whole Alison thing to happen haha. Thank you for your reviews! :) I've already written half of the next chapter and I'm sure you will like how it starts. I hope I can get it finished for next weekend, I'll try to update in a week!


	49. Chapter 49

Almost a month later.

Hanna and Caleb haven't gotten to see each other again since he left New York the first time. He hasn't been able to go visit her as they had agreed because he had to shoot that weekend to catch up with the scenes that he and Alison hadn't shot those days when she missed work, and even so, they got a week delayed with the shootings because of Alison, but Sarah has been really understanding with her and also offered her help. On top of that, the mid-season finale has been aired in those weeks and the promotion of that finale has delayed the shootings too.

/

Caleb gets home after a long day of work and he heads to his bedroom. He turns the lights on and when he does so, a huge smile appears on his face when he sees the naked blonde lying on his bed.

 **Hanna** "Did you miss me?" she says, smiling widely too

 **Caleb** "Shit, Han!" it's all that he says before rushing to the bed. He gets on top of her and he starts to kiss her passionately

Hanna kisses him back as she starts to unbutton his shirt and just a couple of minutes later, Caleb is naked too and ready to finally have his girl again. He breaks the kiss and takes a minute to look at her, he cups her cheeks and looks into her eyes.

 **Hanna** "Come on, babe… we have already waited too much" she says as she spreads her legs for him.

But in the second he is about to get inside of her, Hanna's phone starts to ring on his nightstand, and although he intends to ignore it, Hanna reaches out and takes it.

Caleb looks at her confused.

 **Hanna** "It could be important, it's just a sec" she says before answering the phone "Hi... What?... But how is it possible? I just got here!... Yeah, I know, I get it" she ends the call and gets up from the bed

 **Caleb** "What's going on, baby?" he asks from the bed

 **Hanna** "I gotta go" she says as she starts to put her clothes back on "I can't stay"

 **Caleb** "What?"

 **Hanna** "It's not safe" she says, still getting dressed

 **Caleb** "What do you mean, Han?" he says, sitting on the edge of the bed

 **Hanna** "It's not safe here, John is coming after me… he knows what you did"

 **Caleb** takes her wrist "Hey, calm down, talk to me, why do you say that? Stay with me, you are safe here"

 **Hanna** releases her wrist from his grip "I can't stay, I can't take any risks, it's not just about me, you know?" she says and places her hand on her belly

 **Caleb** "Are you pregnant, Han?"

 **Hanna** "I gotta go. Don't worry, you will be fine. He is coming for me" she says and rushes out of the bedroom

 **Caleb** stands up from the bed as fast as he can "Wait, babe! I'm going with you" he puts his boxers on but by the time he leaves the bedroom and gets in the living room, Hanna is no longer there

Caleb can feel his heart racing as a big fear grows inside him. He doesn't even bother himself to put on some clothes, he just rushes out of the building in boxers and when he gets to the street he can hear Hanna's cries for help, but he can't find her anywhere. He runs to the corner of the street where he sees how two men grab Hanna's arms.

 **Hanna** "Caleb!" she yells in fear while staring at him as the two men pulls her in the back of a van

Caleb can see her pregnant belly now and he wonders how he didn't notice it before. He tries to get to her but he can't move. The desperation grows in him and he starts crying for help too as he bursts into tears. And that's when he wakes up, he opens his eyes and he is in his bed, sweating, with his face full of tears and his heart pounding really fast in his chest. He tries to calm down but the sadness won't go away, and he doesn't know why, but although he knows it was just a dream, he just can't stop crying.

/

Caleb gets in the make-up trailer.

 **Caleb** "Hey, everyone" he only says and sits down in one of the makeup chairs

 **Olivia** is sitting in the chair next to him and she notices his mood "Are you okay?" she whispers to him

 **Caleb** "Yeah… I just didn't sleep well, that's all" he looks at her and gives her a smile, but when he does so, he sees Olivia's baby bump and that reminds him his dream, so his smile vanishes off his face right then

 **Olivia** "I think you are missing someone… when is she getting back?"

 **Caleb** "Han? I don't know… she just got back from Europe a few days ago, but I don't know when she will be back here"

The make-up artist starts to work on Caleb's make-up, so their chat is interrupted.

/

Lunch break

Caleb is at his dressing room when someone knocks at the door.

 **Caleb** "Yeah?"

 **Emily** "It's me… can I come in?"

 **Caleb** "Sure"

 **Emily** "Hey, aren't you going to have lunch?" she asks after getting in

 **Caleb** "I'm not hungry"

 **Emily** "Okay, what's wrong with you? You have been all day long like this"

 **Caleb** "Like what?"

 **Emily** "I don't know… like in a low mood… what's going on?"

 **Caleb** shrugs "I just had a really bad dream last night, and then I couldn't get back to sleep, that's all… I'm kind of tired"

 **Emily** "Wanna tell me?"

 **Caleb** "No, it was just a stupid dream, don't worry"

 **Emily** "Well, cheer up then! You should be happy, we are wrapping the season in only two days, my birthday party is this weekend and Hanna will be back soon"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I'm not sure about that"

 **Emily** "About what? Hanna?"

 **Caleb** nods "Yeah, I don't think she will be back soon"

 **Emily** "Why? What did she tell you? We haven't been talking so much lately… since you told her that I was getting along with Alison, more precisely, but I called her the other day to let her know about my party, and she said she might make it here in time to come"

 **Caleb** "Well, I called her last night and she told me that Ashley asked her to work with her at the news for some time and she was thinking of doing it"

 **Emily** "Really?"

 **Caleb** nods "Yeah… I thought she would come back here as soon as she got back from Europe, but I guess I was wrong… she didn't even ask me my opinion, I mean, I told her to take as long as she needed and I would never ask her not to do something just to come back here with me… but I would have liked if she had asked me what I think at least… it seems like we can never be okay, we went from the friend zone to have a serious normal relationship that only lasted two weeks until the premiere when we had to start to have a secret relationship and now it seems like we are having a long-distance relationship… but anyway, she must be having a great time with Ashley, I guess she doesn't have the time to miss me as I do, or she would already be here by now"

 **Emily** "Hey, don't say that! I'm sure she really misses you"

 **Caleb** "Would you mind to leave me alone? I would like to take a nap, I'm really tired"

 **Emily** "Sure" she says opening the door "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? I could get you something"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "Thank you"

 **Emily** "Okay" she says and leaves his dressing

/

Emily gets in her dressing room with a big plate full of food. She sits down on the couch and she places the plate on the coffee table in front of her. Then she takes her phone and calls Hanna twice, but she gets no answer from her, so she decides to text her.

"Hey! Can you please stop avoiding me and call me back? I just want to talk to you about Caleb"

Only a few seconds after sending the text, she gets a call from Hanna.

 **Emily** "Hey!"

 **Hanna** "Hey, sorry, I was in the shower"

 **Emily** "Yeah, sure… and I say Caleb and you show up magically… I know that things between us are not the same since you learned that Alison and I are friends, I'm not an idiot, you don't have to lie to me. But we can talk about it another day, I just wanted to know when are you planning to get your ass back here because your boyfriend is not doing well"

 **Hanna** "Really? Have you talked to him? What did he tell you?"

 **Emily** "Well, he didn't tell me much, but he seems kind of sad… he told me you were thinking of staying there some time and work with your mom"

 **Hanna** "But it would be only for a week, it's no big deal… we have already spent so many days apart that I thought that a week wouldn't make any difference, besides, I haven't decided anything yet"

 **Emily** "And did you tell him it was only for a week?"

 **Hanna** "Shit, I guess I forgot… we just talked a few minutes last night because I was going out for dinner with my mom"

 **Emily** "Well… you should talk to him, he is not okay and he also mentioned he had a bad dream last night that didn't let him go back to sleep, and I'm pretty sure it was about you"

 **Hanna** "Really? Poor baby…"

 **Emily** "Uh huh"

 **Hanna** "Well, I'll definitely won't stay here for another extra week, I guess I'll tell my mom to find someone else to make that replacement at the news… Do you think you could cheer him up a little? I think I've got a good idea, but I need to make sure he is okay in the meantime"

 **Emily** "Well, I could try… What do you have in mind?"

 **Hanna** "How about if I show up over there by surprise? I could get back there this Saturday for your party… I'm gonna tell him that I will stay here for an extra week… but I need to know that he will be okay these three following days"

 **Emily** "Okay, I'll try… but you should give me a hand, give him a call at least, he thinks you don't even have the time to miss him"

 **Hanna** "Really? I miss him the whole time, he is the only reason why I told my mom I would have to think about what she asked me instead of just accepting it right then"

 **Emily** "Well, talk to him, he needs some love"

 **Hanna** "I will… I'm an idiot, I didn't realize I was being so selfish"

 **Emily** "Well… since you mention it… you are being an idiot and kind of selfish toward me too"

 **Hanna** "Oh, really? Sorry, I didn't realize, I thought the idiot were you, since you are the one that has become a friend of the bitch that drove me nuts the whole time when I used to work on the show"

 **Emily** "Come on, Han… she's not the same..."

 **Hanna** "Well, I don't care and I don't really feel like talking about it right now"

 **Emily** "Okay but I don't want things to be weird between us, I miss you and every time I call you, you only talk to me for a couple of minutes before you find an excuse to hang up on me. It's not fair, I didn't do anything wrong"

 **Hanna** "It's just that… I don't get you, Em… I mean, what's the need? You have already so many friends, and it's like I left the shootings and you just made friends with Alison! Freaking Alison! She did things to you too, I don't understand you…"

 **Emily** "Maybe when you get back here you can see by yourself that Alison is not the same"

 **Hanna** "No, thanks… I don't care about her. Anyway, I miss you too, I'll see you at your party, fine?"

 **Emily** "Yeah, I'm glad you are coming"

 **Hanna** "Thank you for letting me know about Caleb, I'll give him a call right now"

 **Emily** "Okay, see you on Saturday then. Bye, Han"

 **Hanna** "See you! Bye!"

/

Caleb is still in his dressing room. He is lying on his couch, wrapped in a blanket, but he hasn't been able to get to sleep yet although he is really tired. He just can't stop thinking. Suddenly, the reason of his thoughts interrupts them with a call, bringing him back to reality.

 **Caleb** "Baby"

 **Hanna** "Hey babe! How are you doing?"

 **Caleb** "I'm good, just getting some rest, we are in the lunch break… how are you? Thought you were gonna call me at night, as always, do you need anything?"

 **Hanna** "No, I'm fine… I just miss you, that's all"

 **Caleb** smiles slightly "What are you doing?"

 **Hanna** "I'm just waiting on my mom, she is in a meeting, and then we are going to see a play"

 **Caleb** "Mm, sounds fun…"

 **Hanna** "Yeah…"

 **Caleb** "So… are you staying there to work at the news with your mom? Have you decided anything yet?"

 **Hanna** "Well… I think I'll do it… I wanna get back there to be with you, but it would only be for a week… Would you mind if I stay here for an extra week?" she says, feeling kind of guilty for lying to him, but it's for a good reason

 **Caleb** "I miss you, Han…" he says at first and Hanna thinks for a moment that he will ask her to come back, but then he goes on "But I think I'll be okay if you wanna stay there for another week" he says, although it's not what he wants but he is glad that it will be only a week

 **Hanna** "Thank you, baby… I miss you so much… and you know what? I'm sure Sarah will allow us to start showing up together in public as a couple when I get back, I mean, she said about two weeks after the mid-season finale and it was last week"

 **Caleb** "Uh huh" he says, because it's been weeks since he has been keeping from Hanna the fact that Sarah told him they could stop keeping their relationship a secret and he feels guilty about that

 **Hanna** "Well, only if you want…" she says, after hearing his answer

 **Caleb** "Of course I want"

 **Hanna** "Are you alright, Caleb?" she asks, although she already knows he is a bit down by what Emily told her a while ago, but she wants to see if he opens up to her

 **Caleb** "Yeah… I just miss you"

 **Hanna** "Are you sure that's all?"

 **Caleb** "I miss you, isn't that enough?"

And Hanna is about to give in and tell him that she is actually getting back in only three days, but she holds herself back

 **Hanna** "I miss you too… but I will be there in just a little more than a week"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I know" he says but he doesn't sound so convinced and Hanna notices that

 **Hanna** "I love you, Caleb" she says, trying to cheer him up "You are the first thing that comes to my mind in the morning and the last thought before I fall asleep in the night, I miss you like hell, I miss you so much that every single thing I do, I imagine how it would be if you were here with me too, because everything is better with you. And it doesn't matter if I stay here one more week because I know that once I get back there, I won't separate from you anymore"

 **Caleb** "I love you too, Han" he says and a single tear rolls down on his cheek, because he is still kind of emotional because of the dream he had the night before, but he just wipes it off of his face "I would like to take a nap, babe… I didn't sleep much last night and I have a long day ahead"

 **Hanna** "Okay… can I call you again tonight?"

 **Caleb** smiles slightly "Of course you can"

 **Hanna** "Okay… get some rest then… I love you, and I'll be back soon, time will go by faster than you think, you will see"

 **Caleb** "I don't think so, I feel like it's been a year since last time I saw you, but anyway, I'll be fine, don't worry. Call me tonight"

 **Hanna** "I love you" she says again, just to make him feel loved, but she knows that words aren't enough by now and she is even more convinced that she has to get back as soon as possible "Bye, babe"

 **Caleb** "Bye, Han" he only says before ending the call

/

Caleb gets on set after the lunch break. The technicians are getting the set ready to shoot. They have a long scene ahead, and all of them are in it, Toby, Luke, Olivia, and also Emily and Alison who are standing on one side, chatting while waiting to start to shoot. Caleb approaches them.

 **Emily** smiles at him "Hey"

 **Caleb** smiles slightly "Hey"

 **Alison** "Are you okay?"

Caleb nods

 **Emily** "Did you get some sleep?"

Caleb nods again

 **Alison** "I'll go for a coffee… any of you want anything to drink too?"

 **Caleb** "I'm good, thanks"

 **Emily** shakes her head "Thank you, Ali"

Alison walks away, she didn't really want a coffee, she just made up an excuse to leave them alone, because although Caleb has been really supportive with their relationship, and he has also been really kind to her, she knows that there are some things that he would only tell Emily, and that's fine because they are best friends after all.

 **Emily** "So?"

 **Caleb** sighs "Hanna called… she is staying another week in New York… and by another week I mean from Monday, so that means that she will be away for another ten days more or less… I think I'll go crazy"

 **Emily** "Hey, it's no big deal, ten days are nothing" she says, trying to cheer him up as Hanna asked her

 **Caleb** "Yeah, ten days are nothing, but she has been away for almost a month Em, and we had already spent a month apart before that, it's like too much… really, I don't know what to do anymore… I had a really bad dream last night, a nightmare… and it was so real… we were together and from one moment to another two men sent by John were taking her away from me and I couldn't even move, and on top of that, she was pregnant… I know it was just a stupid dream, it didn't even make any sense, she was with me and she had no baby bump and then suddenly she was like, I don't know, eight months pregnant, but it left me so sad… and I have been feeling that sadness all day long… I need her, I need to touch her, hug her, kiss her. And I can't believe she doesn't feel the same way, because if she felt what I feel, she would be here by now"

 **Emily** "Hey" she says and hugs him "Don't say that, she misses you too, and you are just too emotional because of that bad dream, that's all… it will get better" she pulls away from the hug

 **Caleb** "Yeah… talking about that… I think I had that dream in part because I still have John's safe at home…"

 **Emily** "What? Thought you were gonna get rid of it"

 **Caleb** "I will… if Han learns that I have it, she will get really mad at me and she will be right. I think I should just bury it somewhere or throw it away and forget about all that shit"

 **Emily** "Yes, do it, get rid of it and then just focus on other things, cheer up, we are wrapping the season in two days, you could go on a vacation with Han when she is back, or just stay here and spend all the time with her"

Caleb nods.

Alison gets back there and joins them.

 **Caleb** "You are right, we are wrapping in two days, that means that I could cancel all my commitments for next week and go to New York on Friday after shooting"

 **Emily** "What? No, that's not what I meant…"

 **Caleb** "It's a really good idea, I'll go there myself, I don't need to wait any longer"

 **Emily** "No!" she suddenly says "Are you seriously missing my birthday party? You are my best friend and you won't be there?"

Alison looks at her confused, because she knows that Emily is not like that, she wouldn't say something like that, but Emily gives her a knowing glance and that's enough for Alison to play along with her.

 **Alison** "Are you really going to New York to take her back? Do you seriously want to be that kind of possessive boyfriend? Leave her alone, she will come back when she feels like getting back"

 **Emily** "Right, she told you she would get back in some days. Besides, you can't just cancel all your commitments for next week only to go after your girlfriend, it wouldn't be professional, Charlie doesn't like that kind of things" she says referring to their agent, although she knows that's not true

 **Caleb** "Really? You think I should just stay here and wait for her to come back?" he asks to the girls

Alison and Emily nod, and Spencer approaches them.

 **Spencer** "Caleb, come here one sec, they need to put on your mic"

 **Caleb** "Okay" he says and walks away with Spencer

 **Alison** "Okay, so… why did we just stop him from going to New York? What would be wrong with that?"

 **Emily** "Hanna is coming back this Saturday, but it's a surprise"

 **Alison** "Oh, right… I get it now"

* * *

So, Hanna is finally getting back :) And it will happen on next chapter, I promise! I'm already writing it! haha. Thank you for reading! Besos! (Kisses!)


	50. Chapter 50

**Hanna** "I'm telling you, Spence, the flight was delayed I just landed. I'll take at least another hour to get there… Yeah, my hair is fine and I've done my make-up here on the plane, but I need to stop by my apartment to dress up…" she says as she stands up from her seat on the plane "Fine, I could get changed in your car, I just need to take my dress and my heels from my suitcase" she says as she walks out of the plane "Okay… see you"

/

Hanna meets Spencer at the parking lot of the airport.

 **Hanna** "Hey!" she says smiling as she approaches Spencer, dragging two huge suitcases, one in each hand and a big purse hanging from one of her arms

 **Spencer** "Han" she walks toward her and takes one of her suitcases "Please, tell me you know at least where you put your dress" she says, looking at her baggage

 **Hanna** "Duh, of course I know… I just placed it at the top… and my heels are on the side"

 **Spencer** "Great"

They put the suitcases in the car trunk and Hanna takes her dress and heels from one of it. Then Spencer gets in the driver seat and Hanna in the back of the car in order to change her clothes as Spencer drives.

 **Hanna** "Shit, I don't know why, but I feel kind of nervous" she says as she takes her jeans off "Or maybe it's just anxiety… I don't know…"

 **Spencer** laughs "I'm dying to see Caleb's face when he sees you"

 **Hanna** "Poor baby, I shouldn't have taken so long"

/

Caleb is already at Emily's party. It has started like two hours ago. The place is full of people but he is just standing on one side, accompanied by Toby.

 **Caleb** "I should probably go…"

 **Toby** "What? Why? Come on, it's still early, you can't leave, besides, it's Emily's birthday"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, and she seems to be having a blast, I don't think she would notice that I left" he says, staring at Emily that is at the dance floor, dancing with Luke and some of her other friends

 **Toby** "Fine, but stay a little longer man, we are having a good time"

 **Caleb** "Fine… I'll just go for another drink… do you want anything?"

 **Toby** "No, I'm good… thanks" he says and as soon as Caleb walks away, he takes his phone and text Spencer "Hurry up, babe… Caleb wants to leave"

/

 **Hanna** "Okay… So, do I look good?" she says as she gets out of the car

 **Spencer** smiles at her "You are gorgeous… besides, I'm pretty sure Caleb wouldn't mind even if you showed up wearing pajamas"

 **Hanna** "Shit, I'm gonna die"

 **Spencer** laughs "Do I need to remind you that he is already your boyfriend?"

 **Hanna** laughs "You don't get it, I feel like my heart is about to jump out of my chest"

 **Spencer** chuckles "Come on, let's go…"

/

Hanna and Spencer get in the party.

 **Spencer** "Toby says they are at the bottom, next to one of the bars" she takes Hanna's hand and she leads her through the dancing crowd

Hanna feels how someone takes her free hand, and when she turns to take a look, it's Emily.

 **Hanna** "Em!" she says excited and hugs her friend "Happy birthday, baby!"

 **Emily** hugs her back "You did it! You are finally here!"

 **Hanna** laughs "Are you a little drunk?" she asks, feeling her unsteadiness

 **Emily** laughs "Shit, of course I am" she says as she pulls away from the hug "Come on, I don't wanna hold you back, let's go find Caleb"

 **Hanna** "Yes, please!"

The trio keeps walking through the crowd till they get to the bottom of the place. Hanna's heart flutters as soon as she sees Caleb's back. He is standing in front of the bar, giving his back to them. Hanna stops walking and takes a second to look at him, she can't help but smile widely. Spencer and Emily stare at her expectantly.

 **Emily** "Come on, just go, I'm too drunk to bear with this suspense"

Spencer laughs at loud.

Hanna finally walks toward Caleb and she is not sure about what to do, but when she gets to him, she just wraps her arms around his torso, hugging him from behind his back.

Caleb just assumes it must be Emily, but when he turns around and sees that the person that is hugging him is actually the only one he has been wishing to be with the most, a huge smile appears on his face.

 **Hanna** "Hey, baby" she says, with a huge smile too

Caleb turns around and wraps his arms around her, hugging her so fast that he accidentally lifts a little her dress

 **Hanna** laughs "Babe, my dress!"

Caleb lowers one of his hands and he fixes her dress quickly, then he wraps that arm back around her, pulling her really tight against his body. Hanna hugs him back, very tight too.

 **Caleb** "I can't believe you are actually here" he says in her ear

 **Hanna** "It was a surprise"

 **Caleb** "Best surprise ever" he whispers and places a kiss on her neck, a soft kiss that makes her get goosebumps

Hanna pulls a little away from him, but she stays in the embrace. Caleb does the same. They stare at each other and exchange smiles before he finally leans in and kisses her lips. Hanna smiles in his lips once more before kissing him back. The kiss is pretty intense and passionate from its beginning because they don't waste a second to make it deep. Hanna takes her hands to his jawline, taking the control of the kiss. And they remain just like that for minutes until Caleb pulls away from her lips.

 **Caleb** "So… are you staying here, or you just came for the weekend?" he asks, still holding her in his arms

 **Hanna** "I'm staying with you and I'm not going anywhere"

Caleb smiles again and he is about to start another kiss but a flash interrupts them and when they turn to the side, it's Emily taking a picture of them with her phone.

 **Hanna** "Hey!"

 **Emily** laughs, totally drunk, while looking at the screen of her phone "So cute, I'm sending it to you now"

Hanna smiles as she watches Emily walk away while dancing.

Caleb places a tender kiss on her temple and Hanna turns her gaze back to him.

 **Hanna** "I should call Sarah tomorrow, I never asked her if we could stop keeping our relationship a secret… I guess she won't mind, but anyway, I should tell her… I just decided it on my own… and here I am…" she says, becoming aware that they are actually kissing in public and that anyone could take a picture of them just like Emily did

 **Caleb** "Really? You don't mind stop hiding our relationship just like this?" he asks, without telling her that they were allowed by Sarah to do it several weeks ago

 **Hanna** shakes her head "I missed you so much"

 **Caleb** "I love you"

 **Hanna** smiles as she cups his cheeks "I love you" she pecks his lips

Caleb smiles and gives her a soft but still full of love French kiss, he kisses her very slowly and she kisses him back the same way, focusing on each movement in order to enjoy the kiss to the fullest.

 **Hanna** is the one that breaks the kiss this time "Let's go dance" she says just like that

 **Caleb** "What? No, let's just stay here" he says, tightening his grip around her waist

 **Hanna** "Come on, let's go with Em a little while, it's her birthday after all"

Caleb nods and releases her.

Hanna takes his hand, interlacing their fingers and leads him to the dance floor. But then she suddenly stops walking and stays still. Caleb takes a look around and spots Emily dancing with Alison.

 **Caleb** "It's okay"

 **Hanna** turns around "No, it's not… let's just go for a drink" she is about to take a step but Caleb pulls from their joined hands, stopping her

 **Caleb** "Come on, babe"

 **Hanna** "Look, if she wants to be friends with Alison, then it's okay, but I won't pretend that I'm okay with that and hang with Alison too, I won't"

 **Caleb** "Fine" he says and he is the one that starts walking and leads her back to where they were at first, the bar "What would you like to drink, babe?" he releases her hand

 **Hanna** "It's the same, I'll take whatever you take"

Caleb nods and turns to the bar to order their drinks.

Spencer and Toby show up over there.

 **Hanna** "Hey!" she smiles at them and then she looks at Toby "Sorry, I didn't greet you before"

 **Toby** chuckles "It's okay… you were pretty busy"

 **Hanna** "Thank you for your help, by the way"

 **Toby** "Anytime, Han… besides, this one here gave me no other option"

Spencer chuckles and kisses his cheek.

Luke and Ethan join them as well.

 **Luke** "Hey blonde! You are back!" he says, greeting Hanna

 **Hanna** "Hey you!"

 **Luke** "I have to admit, we missed you here" he gives her a short hug

 **Hanna** "I knew" she says cockily

Luke rolls his eyes, smiling

 **Ethan** "Hi, Han" he greets her too, smiling

 **Hanna** "Hi!" she says and smiles back, but although she does her best, her smile is kind of awkward

And finally, Emily and Alison join the group too. Emily is really wasted by now, and Alison is holding her by her arm, she seems to be helping her to keep her balance since she is also wearing heels.

 **Emily** "I'm so happy you all are here" she manages to say between laughs "Even Han came"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, even Alison came, I would say" she says just like that

Alison rolls her eyes but she holds herself back and doesn't say a word.

 **Spencer** "Well, Liv is missing" she tries to save the situation by changing the subject

 **Luke** chuckles "Liv is freaking five months pregnant"

 **Spence** "Yeah, well, I was just saying, she is missing anyway"

Caleb gets back and hands Hanna a drink.

 **Hanna** "Thanks, babe"

Caleb wraps his free arm around Hanna's waist.

 **Toby** "So… How was New York, Han?"

 **Hanna** "It was pretty good, but I definitely prefer being here"

 **Spencer** "Yeah, and why would be that?" she jokes, looking at Caleb

Hanna smiles and places an arm over Caleb's shoulders, then she places a tender kiss on his cheek

 **Luke** "You came back being more famous than any of us" he says amused

 **Hanna** chuckles "Not really, I'm sure half of people don't even remember my name, I'm just Ashley Marin's daughter" she says and then she looks at Emily "Hey Em, you okay?"

Everyone turns their gazes to Emily.

Emily laughs and babbles something that no one gets to understand.

 **Luke** laughs out loud "She's drunk as fuck"

 **Alison** "Yeah, she's not allowed to drink anymore, not even a sip, so, don't let her drink from your glasses"

Emily laughs and rests an arm over Alison's shoulders

 **Luke** "Oh, come on, don't be such a party pooper let her have some fun! It's her birthday"

 **Emily** smiles "She's just taking care of me" she manages to say more clear this time

And Hanna starts feeling kind of jealous, but she is so happy to be there with her friends, and more specially with Caleb, that she just lets it go.

They keep hanging with the guys until Caleb gets a little bored, so he takes Hanna's hand and takes her to a more private place, a sitting area that is on one side, more precisely. The place is barely illuminated. He sits down on one of the couches and Hanna sits by his side, still holding hands.

Caleb stares at her while smiling

 **Hanna** chuckles "What?"

 **Caleb** "I still can't believe you are actually here… It's like I don't know what to do, I mean, I want to kiss you, I want to talk to you, I want to just stare at you… and I can't do it all at the same time"

Hanna laughs, she releases his hand to wrap both of her arms around his neck, getting closer to him and he wraps an arm across her back, placing it hand on her hip and he rests his other hand on her leg.

 **Hanna** "We can talk later" she pecks his lips "And you can stare at me as we talk" she pecks his lips again "I think that kissing is the best option now… what you think?"

 **Caleb** "Mmm" he just says in her lips and then he starts kissing her passionately

They keep making out for minutes, at some point Hanna breaks the kiss just to move her mouth to his neck and she starts to place open-mouthed kisses there, as he caresses her leg.

 **Caleb** "Babe, wanna go?"

 **Hanna** "Uh huh… Just let me go take a piss first"

Caleb chuckles and nods. He releases her from his grip.

 **Hanna** "Oh, and I need to get my suitcases back from Spencer's car"

 **Caleb** "Okay, I'll take care of that"

 **Hanna** "Thanks" she pecks his lips and stands up from the couch

/

Hanna gets in the ladies' room and the first she sees when she gets in there, just leaves her shocked.

 **Hanna** "What the fuck"

Alison pulls away from Emily's lips and they both look at Hanna.

 **Emily** "Han…"

 **Hanna** "What are you doing, Alison? Don't you see she is drunk as hell? You can't just toy with her like that, this might be fun to you, a game, I don't know, but-"

 **Alison** "Hey, slow down, Hanna. I'm not toying with her, we are together, and we have been together for more than a month by now"

Hanna turns her gaze to Emily now.

 **Emily** "It's true, Han… I was gonna tell you…"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… when? You had so many opportunities to tell me it and you didn't… and you know why you didn't? Because you know this is wrong, you can't be dating someone like her, someone who fucked us up so many times. Really! What's wrong with you?"

Emily's eyes become watery and Alison notices that.

 **Alison** "Stop it, Hanna! Don't you see how is she? What's the point of talking right now? She's drunk, the only thing you are getting from this is hurting her"

 **Hanna** ignores Alison "The worst part is that you called me selfish for getting mad at you just for being her friend when you were hiding me this! But you know what? I don't give a shit, do whatever you want" she says and storms out of the room

/

Caleb gets back in the place after taking Hanna's suitcases to his car and he sees her coming out from the ladies' room and he notices her anger, so he approaches her.

 **Caleb** "Hey! What's wrong?" he says, taking her wrist soft enough not to hurt her but still tight enough to stop her

 **Hanna** looks at him "Nothing, I just wanna get out of here"

 **Caleb** "Did anything happen?"

 **Hanna** "No, I just wanna leave"

 **Caleb** "Okay, let's just go say goodbye to the guys, and Em"

 **Hanna** "You go, I'll just wait for you outside"

 **Caleb** gives her the keys to his car "Okay, but wait in the car"

Hanna nods and leaves.

/

Caleb gets in his car like twenty minutes later and he finds Hanna in completely silence while shedding some tears. But he knows now what happened, because he got to talk to Alison after Hanna left the party.

Caleb sits on the driver seat and stares at Hanna, but she says no word, so he starts the talk.

 **Caleb** "Han…" he takes her hand "I know this is hard for you, but it is what it is, Alison is not the same and she and Emily have strong feelings for each other"

 **Hanna** looks at him now "Did you know?"

Caleb nods and reaches out to wipe her tears.

 **Hanna** "How did you know? Why didn't you tell me?"

 **Caleb** "Emily told me… and she wanted to tell you as well… I just thought it would be better if she told you once you were here, talk to you in person, you know? And I also was the one who told her to tell you that they were friends, I just thought it would be easier for you to accept their relationship if you started to get used to that first… so, don't get mad at Em for not telling you and don't get mad at her for what she feels either…"

 **Hanna** "I don't get her, Caleb… we are talking about Alison… why doesn't she just get back with her ex… how was her name?... Paige… I liked Paige… she was nice"

 **Caleb** "Han… come on, you are not like this… Just try to put yourself in her place, she might feel with Alison as we feel when we are together. They are good together, I have gotten to see it. I think that if they feel for each other just a half of what I feel for you, then it is worth to give Alison a chance"

 **Hanna** "You don't get it, I look at Alison and the only I can think about is all those things that she has done to me, to us… what she did at the premiere, then at that magazine's party when she got photographed with you on purpose, or every time she said things to bother me when you had scenes together just because she knew I was jealous as hell… she even knew about our pictures and what John was planning to do with them… and she also threatened me with making me see as the bitch who stole you from her and you as a cheater when people thought you were dating… how can Emily have feelings for someone like Alison?"

 **Caleb** "Yes, you are right, she did a lot of bad things but no one is asking you to forget that, and no one is asking you to forgive her either. And although Alison has changed a lot these last two months, it doesn't matter because she is not the point here, Emily is. She is your best friend and she needs to know that you support her no matter what… right now, she is crying her eyes out because she is really sad that you are mad at her… she was gonna talk to you any of this days, I know it, she told me that… it's not fair that she ends her birthday party like this, Han"

Hanna nods.

 **Caleb** "So?"

 **Hanna** "Fine… let's go" she says, opening the door of the car

Caleb gives her a smile and opens his door as well.

/

Hanna and Caleb get back at the party.

 **Hanna** "Where's she?"

Caleb takes her hand and leads her to where he saw Emily last time before leaving the party, the sitting area where they were sitting before. Emily is still sitting on one of the couches and Alison and Spencer are sitting by each side of her, trying to cheer her up.

Hanna lets go Caleb's hand and approaches them. Emily raises her head from Alison's shoulder and looks up at Hanna.

Spencer stands up to leave her place to Hanna. And Alison stands up as well a couple of seconds later. They go away along with Caleb, leaving Hanna and Emily some time alone.

 **Hanna** "Hey" she says before sitting down by her side "I'm sorry, I overreacted before, I was too rough. And I-"

But Emily doesn't let her finish, because she pulls her into a hug.

 **Emily** "I'm too drunk for this right now, Han. I just wanna know if we are cool"

 **Hanna** "Of course we are cool. I love you, and I don't care who you date as long as you are happy" she says, still in the hug

 **Emily** "I love you too, I'm glad you came"

 **Hanna** pulls away from the hug and wipes one of Emily's tears "I didn't mean to make you cry on your birthday, I'm sorry"

But Emily doesn't say a word, probably because she is too drunk to talk, so she just rests her cheek on Hanna's shoulder and closes her eyes

 **Hanna** chuckles "God, you will have a terrible headache tomorrow" she says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders

They remain like that for minutes and Hanna starts to think that she might have fallen asleep, she is about to text Caleb to ask him to get back there, but Alison shows up and sits by Emily's other side.

 **Alison** "Thank you for this, I know you might hate me, you don't even have to talk to me if you don't want to, but it's important to her to know that you are there for her no matter what"

 **Hanna** "Look, I don't hate you, you are the one who hates me and not the other way around, I just don't want to have anything to do with you, that's all, and that's because all those things you have done to me, to Caleb, and the rest of the guys in the past, even to Em. But if Emily have feelings for you, then I am no one to tell her what to do, and although I am not okay with this, I'll support her… but I swear, if you hurt her somehow, I won't let you get away with it once more"

 **Alison** nods "And I wasn't expecting less. I get you, Hanna. Don't worry, I would never hurt her again… and I don't hate you by the way… I don't know how to explain what I feel every time I see you, it is like something so annoying, seeing you with your perfect life… and I always have had this dark side of mine that makes me feel better by doing bad things, I just can't handle it sometimes and it is harder when it comes to you… I guess I see you pretty alike me, and I can't stop thinking what would have become of me if I had had a life like yours, I mean, your life is so perfect-"

 **Hanna** interrupts her "I don't have a perfect life, and some of the things that haven't gone too well are in part because of you"

 **Alison** "Come on, Hanna, everyone has their problems, when I say that you have a perfect life I mean that you have a lovely mom, you have a boyfriend that loves you so much that he would die for you, you are beautiful, you have money and you love your job"

 **Hanna** "You are beautiful too, you have money too, you love your job too"

 **Alison** shakes her head "I hate my job, I've never wanted to be an actress, my mom made me work as an actress since I was just a baby, because I was beautiful and I was a great way to earn money easily, she used to take me to every single audition she could, I have been in commercials, TV Series, Movies since I can remember. And yes, I have a lot of money, I have a huge house just for myself but I have no one to share it all with, well, I hadn't, because I have Emily now, and I haven't told this to her yet, but I love her… and I am willing to try to make things better between us for her, I know we can't be friends, but I do know that we can bear with each other for her… and I also want to apologize to you, and I am not doing this for Em, I feel sorry for everything I did and as I said, I just can't hold myself back sometimes"

Hanna stares at her with no expression on her face.

 **Alison** "It's okay, you don't have to say anything" she says as she takes Emily carefully and rests her head on her chest as she holds her in her arms "Just go with Caleb, the guy will die right here if you make him wait longer"

 **Hanna** "I accept your apology. But as you said, we can't be friends" she says, standing up from the couch "Anyway, I love Em too and I am willing to bear with you as well for her"

 **Alison** smiles slightly "Thank you"

 **Hanna** "Just tell her I'll give her a call tomorrow"

 **Alison** nods "I will"

 **Hanna** "Fine… bye, then"

 **Alison** "Bye, Hanna"

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend… this is the thing, I started writing this fanfic because I had too much free time lol… one day, I just thought, what if Hanna had my job and Caleb were an actor, and that's how this story came out… but now I don't have free time at all, in fact, I live to work and I love it haha… I am not only working for a TV production company that produces a reality show, I am also working as a video editor and social media manager for a website, so, having two jobs doesn't let me too much time to do other things, and I only have the weekends to spend some time with my dog, my friends and write a little. I just wanted to let you know that it can happen that sometimes I don't get to update as often as I would like to, but I won't leave this story without an ending! And I have another story on my mind, that I might write in summer, which starts in a couple of months here in Argentina, when all my friends leave the city to enjoy their holidays and I have to stay here to work haha, I'll surely have more free time then… Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and I promise, next one is fully Haleb! Let me know what you think :) Thanks!


	51. Chapter 51

Hanna gets back to Caleb that is hanging with Spencer and Toby as he waits for her.

 **Hanna** "Hey" she says and takes his hand

Caleb interlaces their fingers, taking her hand as well.

 **Spencer** "Well, we are leaving now, guys" she says now that Hanna is back

The couples greet each other and once Toby and Spencer leave, Caleb turns to Hanna and places his hands on her lower back, pulling her closer to him. Hanna smiles at him and rests her hands on his shoulders.

 **Hanna** "Not hiding feels so good" she smiles at him

 **Caleb** places a soft kiss on her neck "Being with you feels good"

Once he raises his head from her neck, Hanna moves one of her hands to his face and starts a really horny wet kiss. Caleb takes some steps and traps Hanna between his body and a wall, sticking all his body to hers, and that, added to the fact that they are actually making out in public with no worries, just turns her on really bad. Hanna takes one of her hands to his nape, and she runs her fingers through his hair as they kiss. At some point, Caleb takes his mouth back to her neck and this time he doesn't place just a soft kiss there, this time he places his open mouth on her skin and he kisses her there like he was kissing her mouth just a few seconds before. With her hands still on his nape, Hanna closes her eyes and gives herself up to his touch and Caleb keeps going for some minutes, but then he starts feeling the need to go further and although his first instinct tells him to slide his hand under her dress, they are in public and he doesn't forget that, so he just pulls away from her neck and pecks her lips before speaking

 **Caleb** "Let's go, babe"

Hanna smiles and offers him her hand because she loves the feeling of walking holding hands in public, just a little gesture of love that all couples usually do, but that's not something that they could do before, or at least since a long time. Caleb takes her hand while returning a smile, he knows why she is so happy and he lets her know that by squeezing their joined hands.

/

As soon as they get into the elevator at Caleb's building, Hanna wraps her arms around his neck and before she can even think of looking for his mouth, Caleb finds hers in less than a second, so, before the elevator doors close, they are already kissing desperately. He takes his hands to her thighs and he lifts her up. Hanna wraps her legs around him and breaks the kiss only for a second to let go a soft moan in his ear, which she knows that drives him crazy. By the time they reach Caleb's floor, Hanna can feel pretty well his arousal in the position where she is, and that's how she knows he is just as horny as she is.

Caleb walks out of the elevator and heads to the door of his apartment, still carrying Hanna as they kiss, and only when he reaches his door, he pulls away from her lips. He rests Hanna's back on the wall next to the door in order to be able to hold her with one arm as he looks for his keys in the pocket of his jacket. Hanna takes the opportunity to taste his neck as he opens the door, and she only raises her head from there when she realizes that he is taking her to his bedroom once they are in the apartment.

 **Hanna** "Not there… let's go to… the kitchen" she says between placing open-mouthed kisses on his cheek

 **Caleb** stops his walk "God, Han…" he says completely turned on "Just let me go get a condom"

 **Hanna** "We don't need one… I'm back on the pill… it's safe" she says between kisses

And that's when he knows for sure that his night couldn't be better than it already is, and he just hopes he doesn't wake up right then, alone in his bed, like it happened a few days ago.

Caleb takes her to the kitchen where he sits her on the kitchen countertop. He rests his palms on her thighs as he keeps kissing her lips with hunger. Hanna lowers her hands to undo his belt and unbutton his black jeans and once she finishes, she frees his erection from his boxers. Caleb takes his turn to slide his hands underneath her dress until he gets to her panties. Hanna wraps her arms back around his neck, grabbing hold of him to lift her ass a little from the kitchen countertop and let him take her panties off, and once he does so, he quickly lifts his gaze to make eye contact with her. Hanna takes one of her hands to his face, and cupping one of his cheeks, she pulls him into a kiss as she wraps her legs around his waist, getting even closer to him, and sticking all her body to his. In just one movement, Caleb finally gets inside of her. Both of them break the kiss and Caleb lets go a deep breath of relief as Hanna lets go a moan. He just starts thrusting into her in a rapid pace from the beginning because a month of sexual abstinence and the fact that they are doing it in the kitchen take him to that. And Hanna likes it, and she lets him know that.

 **Hanna** "Oh my god" she says while tilting her head back "Just like that, babe… Keep going" she whispers in his ear once she takes her head back forward.

 **Caleb** keeps thrusting with his arms wrapped around her lower back, holding her close to him. At some point, he focusses his attention on her chest and he wishes he had taken some time to take off all her clothes before they just let out all their desire. And now, he is just too busy to do so, so he just takes his face to her cleavage and places some open-mouthed kisses there. But Hanna unwraps her arms from his neck and unzips her dress, then she unhooks her bra, uncovering her chest for him. Caleb keeps one of his arms wrapped around her back and he takes the other hand to one of her breasts, starting to massage it as he works on the other with his mouth. All that attention takes Hanna to her edge in just a few minutes.

 **Hanna** "Mmm,, babe…" she says, taking her hands to the back of his head and pulling a little from his short hair "Go faster"

Caleb raises his head from her chest and wraps his arm back around her, he presses his cheek against hers and just as she asked, he speeds up the pace. Hanna has her arms rested over his shoulders and he is trying to think of something else in order to get distracted and hold himself back a little longer when she collapses on him, pressing her forehead on his neck.

 **Caleb** "Fuck Hanna" he says, feeling the effects of her orgasm around his cock, which make him get to the same point as she is. He wraps his arms around her thighs, holding her legs as he makes his last movements.

Once they both are done, Hanna raises her face from his neck and gives him an amused smile along with a knowing glance. Caleb smiles back and takes his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks and he places a tender kiss on her lips.

Caleb slides out of her and places his boxers back in their place.

 **Hanna** chuckles "We are a mess" she says looking down at her dress all wrapped around her waist

Caleb chuckles too while taking her dress in his hands and he lifts it up, taking it off as Hanna raises her arms, helping him, and as soon as he gets the dress off, Hanna wraps her arms around his neck once more, and after placing another kiss on her lips, Caleb lifts her up from the kitchen countertop and he carries her to the bedroom.

/

Hanna gets in the bed and Caleb starts to take his clothes off as well.

 **Hanna** "Babe…" she says with her head rested on the pillow and with her eyes fixed on something in the room "What's that suitcase?" she asks then

 **Caleb** finishes taking his black jeans off and he gets in the bed as well "A suitcase" he says, playing dumb while getting closer to her

Hanna rolls her eyes.

Caleb chuckles and places a kiss on her cheek as he wraps an arm around her waist, then he rests his head on the pillow as well, facing her.

 **Hanna** "Were you going anywhere?"

 **Caleb** "Maybe… but not anymore"

Hanna gives him a serious look now because she is done with him playing dumb

 **Caleb** smiles "I was going to New York, where else would I go?"

 **Hanna** smiles "Really? You were coming to see me?" she places her palms on his chest

 **Caleb** nods "I guess you beat me to it"

 **Hanna** "Why didn't you tell me?" she says, passing her fingers through his hair

 **Caleb** "For the same reason you didn't tell me you were coming"

 **Hanna** smiles "You were going to just show up over there and surprise me? You are so cute"

 **Caleb** "Yeah… Well… I don't know what I was going to do exactly… I just talked to my dad and let him know I was going there, I wasn't gonna just show up at your mom's with my suitcase"

 **Hanna** chuckles "Why not? She likes you"

 **Caleb** shrugs "I didn't want to bother you… Emily and Alison convinced me that I was doing wrong by going there… but I wanted to be with you, so I was going to go anyway… I just didn't want to be so invasive"

 **Hanna** chuckles again "Emily was just helping me to surprise you… that's all… and I guess Alison was doing the same… but I would have loved if you had showed up there"

Caleb takes his face closer to hers and presses a soft kiss on her lips and when he pulls away, Hanna gives him a sweet smile and pecks his lips.

 **Caleb** "How did it go with Em?"

 **Hanna** "Well, she was drunk as hell, but we are okay… we didn't even talk though… In fact, I ended up talking to Alison instead"

 **Caleb** "Really?"

 **Hanna** nods "Yeah… I feel kind of weird with all this… but I guess that if it is what Emily wants, then I will have to just accept it… at least now I know that Alison doesn't like you that way…"

 **Caleb** laughs "Why would you think that?"

 **Hanna** "Come on, Caleb… the girl messed with me for free all this time… what I was supposed to think? Of course I thought she liked you… and It's kind of a relief she doesn't" she says seriously

 **Caleb** "Come on, Han, she was a bitch to me too, of course she didn't like me"

 **Hanna** "It has nothing to do, I really thought she liked you… I couldn't think of any other reason why she could hate me that much"

 **Caleb** "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, still amused

 **Hanna** shrugs "I guess I didn't want you to know that she liked you"

 **Caleb** "That's ridiculous, Han"

 **Hanna** shakes her head "You will never understand how much jealous I felt when she was around you… and even now, that I know for sure that it is not the reason why she doesn't like me, I still don't want her around us… It is really hard to think that she will be there every time we get together with the guys because she is with Em, I hate it"

 **Caleb** places his hand on her face and caresses her cheek with his thumb "I get you, okay? I don't know if you have noticed it, but Luke has been getting along with Ethan lately, I guess that when it comes to party, they are quite the same… and it's okay, because although it is awkward for me to hang with the guy, because I can't stop thinking that he knows too much about you, I have to accept the fact that the guy works with us on the show and they have become friends, and he will be there sometimes, just as he was there at the party tonight"

 **Hanna** nods "Sorry about that… I know it is not easy, I would die if one of the girls you have been with just came up"

 **Caleb** "Don't be sorry, it's okay, it's your past and that the guy started to work on the show was just a coincidence… the point is that there will be always something to deal with, that's how it works… we just face these things together"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "I missed you like hell… I love the way you think about all this kind of things… I mean… this night ended well and Emily and I are good thanks to you… thank you for talking to me and make me see things clearly"

 **Caleb** smiles back "I love you" he only says

 **Hanna** "I love you more… come here" she says, lying on her back

And Caleb gets on top of her, resting one of his forearms on the mattress next to her and the other one on the pillow next to her head to hold his weight up as he starts a new passionate kiss.

Hanna wraps her arms around his torso, holding him as she kisses him back… and she takes the opportunity to run her hands up and down on his back, touching him, caressing his strong back until she moves one of her hands to his front, and she keeps caressing his abs as she lowers her hand.

 **Caleb** "Mmm" he groans against her lips when he feels her hand in his most sensitive area and he gasps

Hanna keeps going, she also takes her other hand there. She strokes him, moving both of her hands in a perfect pace, up and down around his length while staring at him. He is no longer kissing her, he has his lips slightly parted and his eyes closed, but at some point, he lowers his head and buries his face in the crook of her neck. That's when Hanna positions his member placing its head in her entrance and she takes one of her hands to her lower back, pulling him down. But, for her surprise, Caleb moves away from her and lowers his body and once he is at the right height, he wraps his arms around her thighs. Hanna knows what comes next and by the time Caleb looks up at her, she is already biting her bottom lip. He starts by kissing one of her inner thighs, teasing her a little, but he doesn't take too long to take his way to her center, he keeps kissing her skin as he moves his mouth, and once he is at the right place, he traces the line between her lips with his tongue.

 **Hanna** "Ahh… shit… Caleb" she moans as he starts to kiss her pussy as if he were kissing her mouth.

Caleb keeps licking and sucking and each time his tongue or his lips rubs her clit, Hanna goes even more crazy, noticing that, he focuses his attention on it, placing his lips around it and he starts by sucking softly, but then he goes harder, making her scream.

 **Hanna** "Babe, babe" she manages to say as she tries to sit up while pushing him away

Caleb was determined to make her orgasm, but he stops and looks up at her.

 **Hanna** "I want you"

She says with her cheeks flushed with heat, and he knows what she means. Hanna lays down back on the mattress and Caleb gets back on top of her to finally fulfill her request.

/

Hanna is the one on top now, she is sitting on top of him, straddling him. Both of them have just finished and she leans in and kisses his lips once more before she gets off of him and lies down on her back by his side.

Caleb turns to lie on his side now and he gets closer to her. He rests his arm on her belly and places a tender kiss on her cheek before he rests his head back on the pillow. Hanna is looking at the ceiling as she catches her breath.

 **Caleb** "You don't love me more than I love you, by the way"

Hanna smiles slightly. She turns her face to the side and just pecks his lips, because she is too exhausted to talk.

They remain silent for some minutes, Caleb also closes his eyes. But at some point, Hanna speaks.

 **Hanna** "Babe…" she says, staring at him

 **Caleb** "Uh huh" he mutters

 **Hanna** "Guess what"

 **Caleb** smiles, still with his eyes closed "I don't have to guess, I know it, you are hungry"

 **Hanna** purses her lips "No"

 **Caleb** smiles even more now, and he opens his eyes this time "No? So… what is it?" he asks, knowing that she is lying

 **Hanna** "Nothing. I'm just gonna take a shower" she says, sitting up

 **Caleb** "You sure? I was gonna make some pancakes…"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I'm sure… just go take my suitcases from your car before you make your pancakes… I'll need them"

 **Caleb** "Do you really need your suitcases now? Your toothbrush is in the bathroom and-"

 **Hanna** interrupts him "Yes… I need some clean clothes"

 **Caleb** "Han… it's four in the morning and I am naked" he says, getting up from the bed and he walks to his closet to take a tee "I'll go for them later, fine?" he says, handing her a tee

 **Hanna** takes the tee "And clean undies" she adds

 **Caleb** opens a drawer and takes two pairs of boxers, he throws a pair of them to Hanna "There you are" he says as he puts on the other pair of boxers

 **Hanna** "And a towel"

/

Hanna shows up over the kitchen after taking her shower and Caleb is sitting at the table with a big plate of pancakes in front of him and a cup of coffee.

 **Caleb** "You look so fucking sexy in my boxers" he says, staring at her

 **Hanna** laughs and approaches him "You made all those pancakes just for youself?" she asks while sitting down on his lap

 **Caleb** smiles amused "Maybe…" he wraps an arm around her waist "But I can share them with you" he places a kiss on her cheek

 **Hanna** "No thanks… I told you I'm not hungry"

 **Caleb** "Okay, then" he says and starts eating

 **Caleb** "You sure?" he asks a couple of minutes later, taking the fork to her mouth

Hanna moves her face to the side.

 **Caleb** "Come on, babe, we both know you want some" he says amused

 **Hanna** "I don't want your stupid pancakes"

 **Caleb** laughs "Why not? Are you seriously mad at me because I guessed exactly what you were going to tell me?"

 **Hanna** "No"

 **Caleb** smiles "It's just that I know you pretty well, you know?" he kisses her cheek twice "Come on, don't be so proud" he says, taking the fork to her mouth once more

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes "Fine" she opens her mouth and eats "But just for the record, I am not hungry all the time" she says and takes the fork from his hand to take another bite

 **Caleb** "I never said that" he smiles again and this time, he places a soft kiss on her neck

/

Caleb is in his bed when Hanna comes out from the bathroom and gets in the bed as well. She lies down, giving her back to him and he spoons her after turning the bedside lamp off.

 **Hanna** "Good night, baby" she says softly

 **Caleb** "Good night, babe… sleep tight"

Hanna smiles and closes her eyes to go to sleep, but twenty minutes later, she is still awake when Caleb starts to move his hand, stroking her with his fingertips through the material of the tee that she is wearing. Knowing that he is still awake too, she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck and rests her forehead on his neck.

 **Caleb** "Sorry, did I just wake you up?" he says, taking his hand to the back of her head and he starts to stroke her hair

 **Hanna** "No, I was awake too… can't sleep?" she asks then

 **Caleb** "I was just thinking… I didn't even try to sleep yet"

 **Hanna** "Thinking of what?"

 **Caleb** "Nothing in particular… I'm just happy to have you here"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… I'm happy to be here too"

 **Caleb** "What would you like to do tomorrow?"

 **Hanna** "I don't know… why? Do you have something in mind?"

 **Caleb** "No… I was just saying… I just thought there would be anything you would like to do now that we don't have to keep our relationship a secret anymore"

 **Hanna** "There isn't just one thing, there are a lot of things I want to do with you… but I should talk to Sarah first, don't you think?"

 **Caleb** "Han…"

 **Hanna** "Don't worry, I'm calling her tomorrow"

 **Caleb** "Han, Sarah allowed us to stop hiding our relationship like a month ago…" he says this time

 **Hanna** "What?" she asks and pulls a little away from him to look at him

 **Caleb** "When John submitted his resignation she told me she was okay with it if we wanted to start to show our relationship"

 **Hanna** "Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

 **Caleb** "I was gonna tell you that weekend I was going to go see you, but then I couldn't go and it was pointless, I mean, you were going to Europe and I was here, it was the same… I'm telling you now"

 **Hanna** "You could have mentioned it, Caleb… I would have…"

 **Caleb** "Come back earlier?"

 **Hanna** "Yes"

 **Caleb** "Well… I wanted you to come back when you felt like coming back… besides, we were keeping our relationship a secret because that was what you wanted, I was willing to stop doing that since the very first moment we got back together"

 **Hanna** "You know that it wasn't what I wanted, I was just doing the right thing, besides, today when I told you I wanted to stop hiding our relationship, I didn't know that Sarah had allowed us to do so, and I chose to do it anyway"

 **Caleb** nods "Yeah… I know"

 **Hanna** "So?"

 **Caleb** "So, what?"

 **Hanna** "I don't know, are you pissed off or anything?"

 **Caleb** "Me? You seem pissed off, not me"

 **Hanna** shakes her head "I'm not… it's just that… you could have told me what Sarah said, that's all"

 **Caleb** nods "Yeah… I should have… but I'm glad I didn't… It felt so good when you told me you didn't mind stop hiding"

 **Hanna** smiles slightly but then she becomes serious again "Oh, and you could have also told me that you were missing me that much"

 **Caleb** "What do you mean? I told you like a million times that I missed you"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, well, but you didn't tell me you weren't doing well, Emily told me"

 **Caleb** "Well, she exaggerated. Of course I missed you, I missed you like hell, but I was okay knowing that you were happy, and I knew you would come back sooner or later… Why did you come back, Hanna? Did you come back just because of what Emily told you? Because if that was the reason, then you can still catch a plane tomorrow and be there in time to work with your mom on Monday"

 **Hanna** shakes her head "I came back because I wanted to be with you"

 **Caleb** "You sure? I won't get mad if you want to go back there, really. I have my ticket for tomorrow night, I could go with you and-"

 **Hanna** "No, of course not… We are staying here and tomorrow we are going to every single public place of the city to walk holding hands and we are kissing every ten seconds like all those freaking cheesy couples do"

Caleb laughs.

 **Hanna** "Don't laugh, I'm being serious"

 **Caleb** "I know" he says amused and pecks her lips before he becomes serious again "But really, I don't want to hold you back, Han… if you want to go back to New York, I'll support you as you did all this time with me"

 **Hanna** "All that I want is being with you" she places a hand on his cheek and caresses him with her thumb "I don't wanna sound this cheesy, but you leave me no other option… I have this feeling… like… I don't know, I just know you are the one, it's you Caleb… and I have been feeling this way since day one of this relationship when I decided to send all my restrictions about being with you to hell and just be with you. I know for real that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, because I can't even imagine it without you. That's why my entire world collapsed when you broke up with me… you are not only my boyfriend, you are my best friend, my partner, my family… I'm here because I wanna be here, that's all. I love you and I missed you too, I really did"

 **Caleb** smiles widely and places several kisses on her cheek, then he pulls away to look at her "Well… since we are being this honest, there's something I was gonna talk to you about tomorrow, but here I go… I was planning to move to a house… there's no point to keep renting this apartment when I could buy my own house… and I have been seeing some places, but the truth is that I want you to pick one with me because I want you to like the house as well… I was thinking you could take some of your stuff there… I mean, you wanted a house too… what I'm trying to say is… you could stay with me… or not just stay… you can have your own key and just be there whenever you want… you can move there… and you can keep your apartment too, you don't have to-"

 **Hanna** cuts him off "No"

She says firmly and leaves him without words. Caleb stares at her with no expression on his face because he wasn't expecting an answer like that.

 **Hanna** "I won't do that, Caleb"

 **Caleb** "Sorry, forget about it… I didn't mean to freak you out, I mean, I know it's too soon, we just got back together, and-"

 **Hanna** shakes her head "No, you don't get it"

 **Caleb** raises his eyebrows "So?"

 **Hanna** "I won't live in two places, I mean, going here and there with all my stuff… it would be ridiculous, Caleb. If you want me to move with you, just ask it, and we can look for a place together. Otherwise, I will understand you if you are not ready to take that step, I mean, I love my apartment, I'm pretty good there, and we are fine just like this… but I won't live in two places"

 **Caleb** smiles now "Would you like to move with me, baby?"

 **Hanna** smiles back "Only if you are sure that's what you want"

 **Caleb** "I'm sure, Han"

 **Hanna** "You didn't sound so sure before"

 **Caleb** "It's just that… I don't know how to say this, but… the thing is that… your dad was gonna buy you a house… and… I'm sure that the house that I'm going to buy, even if it is a really nice one, it won't be even close to the one he would have bought you… I mean, I got to see how is your life in New York, Han… and although I know you wouldn't mind, because you don't care about material things… I don't know… I feel kind of weird asking you to move with me to a house that might not be your dream house… and on top of that, as I said, I didn't want to freak you out, I wasn't sure if you-"

 **Hanna** cuts him off once more "Babe… you are just right, I don't care. My dream house is a house to share with you, that's all, all that I need is to have you there… well… and a big closet for all my clothes and shoes… and a big fridge too… and maybe-"

 **Caleb** laughs "Come on, babe, we are being serious"

 **Hanna** laughs too "Sorry"

 **Caleb** bites his bottom lip while smiling.

 **Hanna** smiles "I don't give a fuck about anything, babe, that's the point… I'm selling my apartment and we are going to buy a house together"

 **Caleb** "You don't have to do that, you don't have to sell your apartment"

 **Hanna** "And why would I keep it? For what? I won't use it… besides, we are using the money for the house"

 **Caleb** "That's not needed"

 **Hanna** "I want to do my part, we are buying the house together, otherwise, I won't move there"

 **Caleb** "Fine" he just says because he knows he will never get to convince her otherwise

 **Hanna** smiles and places a tender kiss on his lips "How am I supposed to get to sleep now?"

 **Caleb** "You don't" he says and starts a soft kiss full of love

* * *

Okay! I finally showed up with a very long chapter... and now I am screwed because I have nothing else written to update next time haha. What would you like to happen next? Help me haha... anyway, I think this story will have just a few chapters more, it's already too long. Thank you for your reviews :)


	52. Chapter 52

Two years later.

The fourth season of Twenty-Something is being shot. They all are still working on the show, even Olivia, who has gotten back after having her baby, a healthy beautiful girl, and Alison, who has recovered from her drug problem after some months of rehab. Everyone on the show has kept her issue from the press. But more than anything, she has recovered thanks to Emily who has been there for her.

Hanna didn't get back at working on the show, she has been working on a TV show about fashion, but she is working for Sarah's new project now, and she is a very important part of it. The new TV series that is in its pre-production phase is based on one of Ezra's books and she is the nexus between him and the rest of the production team and writers, since he has requested to check every single script adapted from his book to television, as a condition to sell them the copyright. Hanna couldn't be happier to have Aria living in LA, even if it is only for a few months. Ezra has moved to LA to be able to work with Sarah's team, and Aria has gone with him, since she is seven months pregnant and she is not working at the moment.

Caleb for his part, has grown in his career, besides his role on Twenty-something, he has been part of the cast of a movie a year ago, and it's been months since he has started taking TV direction classes during his free time. He and Hanna have been living together from the very first moment he asked her to move in with him, because although finding the correct house took them some time, they have been living together in Hanna's apartment since that day. Making their relationship public has made things even better for them. It was hard at first, because Caleb's and Alison's fans haven't taken it easy at first, but Alison has helped them somehow by publicly acknowledging that she never dated Caleb, and the fact that people knew Hanna was Ashley Marin's daughter helped a lot. But a few months later, when Alison and Emily started showing their relationship as well, everything became easier for everyone. And by now, Hanna is so much accepted by the public as Caleb's girlfriend that the press loves when she shows up with Caleb at public events, accompanying him to parties, premieres, or just going out together. They have become one of the most chased by the paparazzi Hollywood couples. And although Hanna has always hated those things, she has gotten used to, just as she did with her mom, because she couldn't be happier to accompany Caleb at every step of his career.

/

It's 8 pm. when Hanna gets home after a long day of work. She kicks her heels off as soon as she goes through the front door.

 **Hanna** "Babe!" she yells to check if Caleb is at home, but she gets no answer and it doesn't surprise her, it's very common that they don't find each other at home when they arrive, since their schedules usually don't match

Hanna heads to the bedroom where she changes into night clothes before she lies down on the bed with her phone in her hands. After scrolling down for while on her social media, she decides to give Aria a call.

 **Aria** "Han!"

 **Hanna** "Hey! How are you doing?"

 **Aria** "I'm pretty good… my feet are killing me today, but I'm good… I don't wanna even think of these two months left before having the baby... this fluid retention just sucks"

 **Hanna** smiles slightly "Hey, it's okay they are only two months left"

 **Aria** "That's too much time… how about you, though? How are you doing?"

 **Hanna** "I'm exhausted… I've worked nonstop since seven in the morning, and I just got home… I've got a terrible headache… I think I'll just go right to sleep, I'm so tired that I'm not even hungry"

 **Aria** "Hey, you need to chill out… you can't work that much, it's not good and you need to eat something, by the way"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, well, tell your boyfriend not to be so fussy while correcting the scripts that I send him, he wrote two hundred forty-two freaking notes on the last one!"

 **Aria** chuckles "Well, he just wants to preserve his book and he wants his work to be perfectly adapted to television, that's all"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, but he should take it more easily… anyway… can we meet up tomorrow?"

 **Aria** "Yeah, sure… we can get together after that meeting you and Ezra have at the channel, bring Caleb, let's go out for dinner"

 **Hanna** "Caleb is having a night shooting tomorrow as well… besides, there's something I want to talk to you about… alone"

 **Aria** "Fine, I'll go there then, I need to get out of this house before I go crazy… what is it, though?"

 **Hanna** "Nothing… just a thing… I'll tell you tomorrow, I really need to go to sleep now"

 **Aria** "Okay, see you tomorrow, then. Sleep well"

 **Hanna** "Thank you, see you tomorrow, love you" she says and ends the call

/

Caleb gets home from work, and the first he sees when he comes through the door are Hanna's heels lying on the floor. He has asked her not to leave her shoes there on the floor countless times but she keeps doing it, so he has given up by now, and he secretly kind of like finding them there, because it means she is already at home and he doesn't mind taking them to their place for her after all.

Once he gets in the bedroom he finds Hanna sound sleep, the bedside lamp is still on and after placing her heels in the closet, he turns the lamp off and gets in the bathroom.

Caleb comes out from the bathroom and gets in the bed. Hanna is lying on her back with her head facing the opposite side to Caleb, so he just rests an arm on her belly, lying on his side and places a kiss on her cheek before he rests his head on the pillow. She usually wakes up when he gets in the bed, because she never falls asleep very deep before knowing that he is at home too, but not this time. Caleb just assumes she must be really tired, and goes to sleep as well.

/

Caleb wakes up and checks the time on his phone, it's 6:30 am and although it's still too early and he could keep sleeping since he doesn't have to shoot until the afternoon, he decides to get up because he knows that it is the time when Hanna usually has breakfast before going to work.

He uses the bathroom and then he heads to the kitchen, but when he gets there, Hanna is no there. He goes back to the bedroom and after getting back in the bed, he takes his phone and calls her.

 **Hanna** "Babe? Why are you up so early? Is everything okay?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah… I just woke up and I thought you would be here… where are you?"

 **Hanna** "I'm already at work… I came to the office early because we have this important meeting on the afternoon and there are some things I want to take care of before it starts"

 **Caleb** "Oh… okay then…"

 **Hanna** "I gotta go, babe… wake me up when you get home tonight, fine?"

 **Caleb** "Uh huh"

 **Hanna** "Okay, love you" she says and ends the call

/

That afternoon. Hanna gets home. She parks her car and finds out that Aria's car is already there. She gets out of her car and Aria does the same. They meet at the front door of the house.

 **Hanna** "I'm so sorry, the meeting took longer than I thought" she says as she uses her keys to open the door

 **Aria** "It's okay, silly. Don't worry"

 **Hanna** "What would you like to drink?" she asks once they are in the house, seeing that Aria is holding a box of donuts in her hands

 **Aria** "I would say coffee, but obviously I can't"

 **Hanna** smiles "Tea?"

Aria nods.

/

They are sitting on the couch in the living room. Hanna has a cup of tea in her hands and Aria's cup is on the table as she eats a donut.

 **Aria** "So… are you telling me what you wanted to talk about?" she asks with her mouth full of food "Mmm… try one… they are really good… best donuts ever" she says, taking the box and approaching it to Hanna

 **Hanna** puts a face of disgust "No thanks… I'm not hungry"

 **Aria** shrugs "So, what was that thing you wanted to talk about?" she asks once more

 **Hanna** "When you say it that way, you make it seem big deal… it's nothing"

 **Aria** "Well, you asked to talk to me alone…"

 **Hanna** "I just wanted to ask you some questions… that's all… I never asked you if… you and Ezra had talked about having a baby or if it just… happened?" she asks casually and takes a sip of tea

 **Aria** chuckles and takes her cup of tea from the coffee table "Are you and Caleb planning on starting to try for a baby?"

 **Hanna** "What? No… I'm just asking… did you talk, or not?"

 **Aria** "We tried for this baby like for four months, Han"

 **Hanna** "Ahh" she just says and takes another sip "And, how was it?"

 **Aria** laughs "I think you know pretty well how to make a baby"

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes "Don't play stupid, you know what I mean"

 **Aria** "I don't know, it was pretty awesome, we knew we wanted a baby, and trying to get pregnant was just amazing, I mean… it was romantic and kind of exciting…"

 **Hanna** "And did you pick the time? I mean, you and Ezra work a lot… and you are not working now… did you wait for the right time before you started to try for the baby?"

 **Aria** "Well… the truth is that if you wait for a good time, it might never come. I mean, it's never the right time, Han… you will always have something that you think you should do or get resolved before having a baby… you will always be full of work, or you will always be planning a vacation, or something like that"

Hanna nods.

 **Aria** "Seriously Han, why are you asking me all these questions?" she stares at Hanna "You can tell me"

 **Hanna** sighs "I'm a few days late… it has happened before, but I have been feeling sick for days too, so I don't know what to think… that's all…"

 **Aria** smiles at her "Why don't you just take a test?"

 **Hanna** "I can't go and just buy a test, all the headlines would talk about Grandma Ashley Marin right the following day… besides, I don't want to take a pregnancy test without Caleb, I always thought if it was necessary, I would do it with him"

 **Aria** "Okay, I'll go get you a test and you can take it with Caleb when he gets home"

 **Hanna** shakes her head "No, thanks"

 **Aria** "Why not?"

 **Hanna** "Because I don't wanna tell Caleb yet, as I said, I am only a few days late and it has happened before"

 **Aria** "Yeah, well, but I have never seen you reject a donut with that disgust before"

 **Hanna** "I would rather wait some more time"

 **Aria** "It's okay… just let me know if you want me to buy you a test"

Hanna nods.

 **Aria** "Have you and Caleb talked about having a baby?"

 **Hanna** "No… last time we talked about it, it was during a date in New York…and it doesn't even count because we were still on a secret relationship back then… the truth is that I made a mess with the pill during our trip to Dubai last month… I ran out of pills and I hadn't taken an extra pack with me… of course I let him know it, but we screwed up anyway, we were on a vacation, we weren't too careful"

 **Aria** "So? What are you waiting for? Talk to Caleb, Han"

 **Hanna** "I could be late for stopping the pill, Aria… besides, this is not a good time to have a baby for us, I mean, we both are full of work and busy most of the time since we got back from our trip. We barely see each other even though we live in the same house. And it will get worse because Sarah will ask Caleb to direct one of the episodes of the new show, we can't have a baby now"

 **Aria** "But you do want a baby… you wouldn't have asked me all those questions otherwise"

 **Hanna** "I don't know if I want a baby… I might do… but as I said, it's not the right time"

 **Aria** "I told you, Han, the right time never comes, you have to make it happen. Talk to Caleb and take a test. You need to know"

 **Hanna** shakes her head "I'll just wait"

/

That night.

Caleb gets home. He doesn't find Hanna's shoes near the door this time, but when he goes to the kitchen for a glass of water, he finds two unwashed cups in the sink and that's how he knows that she is at home. He washes the cups along with his glass and then he heads to the bedroom. The lights are off this time, so he uses his phone to illuminate the room and walk to the bathroom, and once he gets back in the bedroom, he gets in bed.

He hasn't forgotten that she asked him to wake her up when he got home, and he is feeling kind of horny too, so he gets closer to her and slides his hand underneath her nightie and runs it up on her skin until he gets to one of her breasts. At the same time, he lies his lips on hers and starts to kiss her lips as he massages her breast.

As soon as she reacts, Hanna places a hand on his cheek and kisses him back, but it only lasts some seconds because she falls asleep again. Caleb keeps kissing her mouth a little longer, but then he gives up and takes his hand off her. He lies on his side and hugs her from the side, since she is lying on her back. Caleb rests his forehead on her temple and closes his eyes to go to sleep too.

 **Hanna** "Sorry, I can't keep myself awake" she says softly and half-asleep

 **Caleb** smiles "Shh, it's okay" he says without moving his face away and places a kiss on her cheek "I love you" he whispers but Hanna doesn't answer because she is asleep again.


	53. Chapter 53

Next day. Afternoon. Caleb has just finished shooting his last scene when Maggie approaches him.

 **Maggie** "Caleb, here is your call sheet for tomorrow" she says handing him a paper "Oh, and Sarah called, she wants to see you now, could you go to the production offices after getting changed?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, sure. Did she tell you what is it about?"

 **Maggie** shakes her head "Sorry" she says and walks away

/

Caleb gets to Sarah's office and the door is open, so he just walks in.

 **Sarah** "Caleb!" she says with a smile on her face "How have you been? It's been weeks since last time we met"

 **Caleb** smiles back "Hi Sarah. I'm pretty good, what about you?"

 **Sarah** "I'm good too, please, have a seat"

Caleb sits down on the chair across Sarah's desk.

 **Sarah** "I guess you are wondering why I asked you to come here, so I will just go straight to the point. I know you have been taking direction classes and I want to give you the chance to direct one of the episodes of the new show… not the pilot, of course, we are already working on it with a director, but how about directing one of the following episodes?"

 **Caleb** "I don't know what to say, Sarah… I feel so flattered"

 **Sarah** "How about just yes?"

 **Caleb** "I can't do it. Thank you so much for this opportunity, but I can't take it. I mean, I just took some classes for fun, that's all"

 **Sarah** "Come on, Caleb. You can do it. I know you can, that's why I'm asking you to do so. I think you are ready, you are a very good actor, you can be a very good director too. Besides, what would be better than getting started with people that you already know? I won't leave you on your own, I'll be there. I like your vision. I want you to direct one of the episodes"

 **Caleb** "Thank you so much Sarah, I'm really flattered, but there's another reason why I can't. Hanna has been working really hard on this project and last time we worked on the same show, things didn't go so well for her. I don't wanna ruin this as well, this is her job. It wouldn't be fair"

 **Sarah** "I already talked to Hanna, Caleb. I wanted to know her opinion before I talk to you. She was very excited about this, she was really happy for you. I asked her not to tell you because I wanted to talk to you myself"

 **Caleb** "Really?" he asks smiling

 **Sarah** smiles back "Really"

 **Caleb** "Well, I would like to talk to her myself before I make a decision…"

 **Sarah** nods "Sure, take your time, you don't have to make a decision right now. But keep in mind that I really want you to direct an episode"

 **Caleb** smiles again "Thank you" he says and gets up from the chair "Is Hanna at her office?" he asks since he wants to see her

 **Sarah** "She didn't come to work today, she wasn't feeling so well, I thought you knew"

Caleb shakes his head. He had to start to shoot really early in the morning, so Hanna was still sleeping when he left.

 **Sarah** "Don't worry, she was okay. Just not feeling well so she said she would work from home, that's all" she says, seeing his worried face

 **Caleb** nods "I'll go home then. Thank you again, Sarah. See you"

 **Sarah** "Just think about what I told you, I really think you can do it"

 **Caleb** "I will" he says walking toward the door

 **Sarah** "Good bye, Caleb"

/

Caleb gets home and he finds Hanna in the living room, lying on the couch.

 **Caleb** "Han" he says and sits on the edge of the couch next to her

 **Hanna** "Hey, babe… I didn't hear you coming in"

 **Caleb** "How are you feeling, babe?"

 **Hanna** "I'm fine"

 **Caleb** "Do you have fever?" he places his hand on her forehead

 **Hanna** "Is not that" she says without thinking twice "Here" she takes his hand from her forehead and she moves it to her belly, placing his palm there and leaving her hand on top of his.

 **Caleb** looks at her belly, their hands, and then he looks back at her "Han…" he says kind of confused "Are you…" he starts but he doesn't finish the question, he just stares at her

 **Hanna** sighs "I'm not sure… I think I might be…" she says softly

Caleb smiles widely. He leans in, keeping his hand between her hand and her belly, and he kisses her lips with so much love that Hanna can't help but take her free hand to his face and kiss him back.

 **Hanna** "Babe" she says when she pulls away

 **Caleb** "Uh huh?" he sits up straight

 **Hanna** "I said I wasn't sure, okay? I'm a few days late and I've been feeling sick for days… and well, we haven't been so careful lately… but I haven't even taken a test yet"

 **Caleb** nods "Wanna me to go buy a test?" he asks, taking his hand to her face and starting to caress her cheek with his thumb

 **Hanna** "No, you can't go buy a test, baby. Someone could recognize you and it would be a problem. I'll ask Aria to buy me a test tomorrow"

 **Caleb** smiles "A seven months pregnant woman buying a pregnancy test?"

 **Hanna** shrugs while smiling "She offered herself"

 **Caleb** "I'm sorry, babe, we live in the same house and I didn't even know you were feeling this bad… why didn't you tell me, though?"

 **Hanna** "It's okay, Caleb, I'm good. I didn't tell you because I wanted to wait a little longer… I'm not sure, okay? It could be just a false alarm, I've been a few days late before when I wasn't on the pill and I could be feeling sick for any other reason… but I talked to Aria yesterday, and she is right, I need to know. That's why I'm telling you now"

 **Caleb** "Are you sure you don't want me to go get a test now?"

 **Hanna** nods "Let's wait until tomorrow…" she extends her arms toward him "Come here"

Caleb leans in again and they hug. But that hug only lasts a few seconds because Hanna's phone interrupts it. Caleb pull away from the hug and Hanna sits up straight and takes her phone.

 **Hanna** snorts "It's from the office" she says before taking the call "Hey, Josh! Is everything okay?... What? I sent you the email yesterday… Yes… did you find it?... Good… No, you must check the list of the people who are going to audition… You don't have it? God, Josh, I sent it to you like three weeks ago… No, hold on… I'm sending it to you now" she says and stands up from the couch to go for her laptop, then she sits back on the couch next to Caleb, with her laptop on her lap and she keeps talking on the phone as she types on it "Check the people, give them a call to confirm their attendance, some of them have agents, and some other doesn't, but you have to-" she is saying but suddenly, she pushes the laptop off her lap, dropping it on the couch next to her, and she hands the phone to Caleb before she runs into the bathroom.

Caleb just ends the call without even bothering to say anything to Josh and he goes check on Hanna.

Caleb crouches down next to Hanna who is kneeling in front of the toilet after vomiting a little.

 **Caleb** "You okay?" he places some strands of her hair behind her ear

Hanna nods. She waits some seconds before she stands up, and Caleb stands up along with her.

 **Hanna** takes her toothbrush and puts some toothpaste on it "I'm okay, really. You don't have to stand there staring at me" she says and starts to brush her teeth

Caleb stays there, and when Hanna finishes brushing her teeth, he speaks.

 **Caleb** "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling this bad?"

 **Hanna** "I'm okay"

 **Caleb** "You missed work, that's not like you, you must be feeling really sick"

 **Hanna** "Well, this morning I felt a little worse than the other days, but I'm better now"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I see"

 **Hanna** "I gotta go call Josh" she leaves the bathroom

/

Later.

Hanna is sitting on the couch, typing on her laptop, when Caleb shows up over there after taking a shower.

 **Caleb** "Still working?"

 **Hanna** "I'm almost done"

 **Caleb** sits down on the couch next to her "Can I help you?"

Hanna shakes her head.

 **Caleb** "What would you like for dinner?"

 **Hanna** "Nothing"

 **Caleb** "You should try to eat something"

 **Hanna** "I have, but I ended up throwing everything up"

 **Caleb** "You sure?"

 **Hanna** nods, still typing on her laptop "Eat whatever you want for dinner, I don't wanna even see food"

 **Caleb** chuckles. He places his palm on her back and he starts to run it up and down "I think we don't even need to take a test"

 **Hanna** looks at him now "Please, Caleb. Don't get your hopes up, I told you I wasn't sure"

 **Caleb** "Come on, Han, no one feels sick so many days in a row. And we both know it might be possible we made a baby in Dubai" he says smiling

 **Hanna** sighs and places her laptop on the coffee table in front of them "Yeah, I know… I know I might be pregnant, it is very likely to be so, that's why I told you… but it might not be like that too… and the truth is that if I am not pregnant, I want to keep it that way, I want to get back on the pill"

 **Caleb** becomes serious "So… you don't want a baby?"

 **Hanna** takes his hand "It's not like that, babe… of course I'll be happy to have a baby with you, it's just that… this is not a good time, we are so busy with our jobs that we barely see each other, and it's okay, because it works for us, but how are we supposed to take care of a baby that way?"

 **Caleb** "Whether you are pregnant or not, we won't keep going this way. I no longer want to learn that my girlfriend is sick by someone else and almost at the end of the day when I'm supposed to know it because I live with you. That's not right, I should pay more attention to you"

Hanna rests her head on his shoulder and Caleb wraps an arm around her, hugging her from the side.

 **Hanna** "It's okay baby, we are just having crazy days at work, both of us, not only you… but you are right, it would be nice if we try to find more time to be together"

 **Caleb** "We will"

Hanna raises her head from his shoulder and starts a soft kiss.

 **Hanna** "I'm gonna go to bed" she says when she pulls away and she stands up from the couch

 **Caleb** "You sure you don't want to eat anything?"

Hanna nods.

 **Caleb** "Okay, I'll be there in a while" he says as Hanna leaves the room

/

Caleb gets in the bedroom after having dinner. Hanna is still awake, using her phone and the bedside lamp is on.

 **Caleb** "Hey, how are you feeling?"

 **Hanna** puts her phone down and looks at him "I'm quite better"

 **Caleb** "Want something to eat now?"

 **Hanna** shakes her head "I texted Aria, she is coming tomorrow with a test"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "Great"

 **Hanna** "What time are you shooting tomorrow?"

 **Caleb** "Night shootings. I start in the evening" he says as he starts to take off his clothes

 **Hanna** "Okay, so, we are gonna have to take the test before I go to work"

 **Caleb** "Don't go to work, stay here"

 **Hanna** "I can't miss another day of work, Caleb"

 **Caleb** "What if you still feel sick?"

 **Hanna** "Well, I guess I'll have to work from here again, but I'd rather go to the office... you said someone had told you I wasn't feeling well, it was Sarah, right? Did she talk to you?"

Caleb nods as he gets in the bed, he lies on his side, facing Hanna.

 **Hanna** smiles "Great! So? Are you taking it?"

 **Caleb** "I won't do it, Han"

 **Hanna** gets closer to him "Why not? It's a great opportunity" she asks, running her hand through his hair

 **Caleb** "I'm not so sure if I'm ready to direct an episode, and you have been working really hard on that show, that's your place, I don't want to intrude there"

 **Hanna** takes her hand off his hair "You are ready, Sarah knows pretty well what she is doing. And about the other, of course I want you there, Caleb. Are you kidding me? It would be awesome having you there, work together again, besides, it will be only one episode, and you are not kissing anyone on this show, there's no way it could go bad. And it would be a good way to spend more time together too. Take it"

 **Caleb** smiles at her and places a kiss on her forehead "I'll think about it"

 **Hanna** "Okay, but don't forget that I do want you there"

 **Caleb** "I won't" he says very close to her mouth and then he starts a passionate kiss

A passionate kiss that Hanna takes care of turning it into a horny kiss in only a couple of minutes as she sticks her body to his.

Caleb pulls away from her mouth.

 **Hanna** "What's up?"

 **Caleb** "We should go to sleep"

 **Hanna** chuckles "Why? Don't worry, I'm okay" she says and starts to kiss his chest

 **Caleb** "You sure?"

 **Hanna** "Uh huh" she says with her hands already in his boxers' waistband

/

Next morning. Hanna's alarm starts ringing, and when Caleb opens his eyes, Hanna is not there in the bed. He reaches out and takes her phone to turn the alarm off. He is about to get up from the bed to go check on Hanna, but she comes out from the bathroom at that moment.

 **Hanna** "Sorry, I woke up earlier, I forgot to turn it off" she only says and Caleb can notice some sadness in her voice

 **Caleb** "Are you okay?"

Hanna nods as she takes some clean underwear from the closet.

 **Caleb** "How are you feeling?"

 **Hanna** "I'm okay. I'll just take a shower" she says and gets back in the bathroom

/

Almost half an hour later, Hanna comes out from the bathroom again, wearing a bathrobe and her wet hair falling over her shoulders. Caleb stares at her and he notices her eyes kind of reddish. She takes off the bathrobe, staying in underwear and she sits on the edge of the bed in order to start to put her clothes on, giving her back to him. Caleb gets closer to her, he wraps an arm around her waist and places a soft kiss on her back.

 **Caleb** "What's going on?"

She doesn't answer.

 **Caleb** "I know you have been crying, Han"

 **Hanna** "I'm okay. I just got my period, that's all. I'm sorry, I was an idiot. I should have waited a little longer before talking to you" she says as she puts on her top

Caleb sits up straight and he passes his legs by each side of Hanna, then he wraps his arms around her, hugging her from behind and he places several kisses on her cheek.

 **Caleb** "I love you so much, babe" he rests his chin on her shoulder "I'm glad you talked to me, you did well by making me a part of this"

 **Hanna** "I know I told you I wasn't sure, but I really thought I was pregnant" she tilts her head to the side, resting it on his.

 **Caleb** "Han… forget about whether it is the right time or not… Do you want a baby?"

 **Hanna** "Uh huh"

 **Caleb** "Hey, you don't sound so sure" he says smiling and tightens his grip around her

 **Hanna** "I already told you, babe… this is not a good time, I'm getting back on the pill today"

 **Caleb** "Are you sure that's what you want?" he asks, seriously this time

 **Hanna** "Yeah" she only says and Caleb remains silent, so Hanna looks at him and speaks again "I'm sorry"

 **Caleb** "It's okay, babe" he smiles slightly and places a kiss on her cheek

 **Hanna** "We are having a baby, and I think it won't be long till that happens, but not just now"

 **Caleb** nods "How are you feeling today?"

 **Hanna** "Well… I'm better than yesterday… I'm gonna go to work today"

 **Caleb** "You should make an appointment with a doctor"

 **Hanna** "I'm okay, I'll be better soon"

 **Caleb** "Please, Han, it will only take you a little while"

 **Hanna** "Fine, if I'm not completely well for tomorrow, then I'm making an appointment"

 **Caleb** "Thank you" he kisses her cheek "I'm making breakfast, what would you like to eat?"

Hanna makes a face of disgust.

 **Caleb** "Come on, try to eat something"

 **Hanna** "Fine, I just want a tea and a toast"

 **Caleb** "Okay" he says and releases her from his grip and Hanna stands up to put on her jeans

/

Sarah is at her office, sitting at her desk. Her door is wide open, and she can see when Caleb walks down the hallway in the direction of Hanna's office.

 **Sarah** "Hey! Caleb" she calls on him

 **Caleb** takes some steps back and comes through Sarah's door "Hi, Sarah" he greets her with a smile

 **Sarah** "Looking for Hanna?" she asks, smiling back

 **Caleb** "Yeah… I just thought we could have lunch together… if that's okay with you, of course"

 **Sarah** smiles again "You know there's no problem, I would be more than okay with that, but Hanna is not here, sorry… I sent her to a meeting with the casting team"

 **Caleb** "Oh, right… I guess I should have called her before coming here"

 **Sarah** "Well, since you are here, we could talk about what I told you yesterday… Have you thought about it? Did you talk to Hanna?"

Caleb nods

 **Sarah** "So? Do you have an answer for me?"

 **Caleb** "I'll do it" he smiles

 **Sarah** stands up from her chair and goes hug him "I'm so happy to hear that, really"

Caleb hugs her back, still smiling.

 **Sarah** pulls away from the hug "Please, have a seat, let's talk about this"

They sit down.

 **Sarah** "Hanna must be just as happy as I am…"

 **Caleb** smiles again "Yeah… I guess I'm here for her, she talked me into taking this opportunity"

 **Sarah** "I knew she would get to convince you" she chuckles "So… How about one of the last episodes? That way it won't interfere with the shootings of Twenty-Something…"

/

That night.

It's almost 1 am when Caleb is finally wrapped. He is walking to the parking lot of the TV Studios after getting changed while checking his phone. He has a few missed calls from his friends, so he decides to call one of them, Zack.

 **Zack** "Hey dude! Where have you been? We were calling on your phone"

 **Caleb** "Hey! I was shooting… What's up?"

 **Zack** "We are at Ian's, having some beers"

 **Caleb** "Sorry buddy, I'm going home, Hanna hasn't been feeling so well lately and-"

 **Zack** cuts him off "Come on, man! Just a while, we are celebrating Ian's promotion… besides, Hanna must be already asleep"

 **Caleb** "Fine, I'm stopping by… just a little while"

* * *

Hey! I'm back... I know I'm taking too many days between updates, sorry. I hope you like this chapter! :) Let me know what you think!


	54. Chapter 54

It's 5 am when Caleb gets home. He gets inside trying to keep as quiet as possible not to wake Hanna up, but as soon as he gets to the hallway, he can see that the lights of their bedroom are on, and when he gets in there, Hanna is sitting on the edge of the bed with her phone in her hands.

 **Hanna** "Where the fuck have you been, Caleb?" she asks angrily

 **Caleb** "Hey, babe! I just stopped by Ian's… what are you doing up so late?" he answers calmly

 **Hanna** "Stopped by? They were four freaking hours Caleb!"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry… I was just going to stay a while, but we were having a good time and I didn't realize it got so late, sorry"

 **Hanna** "And you couldn't just text me? I woke up like an hour ago and you weren't here! I called you on your phone like ten times and I got no answer! I had to call Spencer! I had to call her at half past four in the morning on a working day! I was worried about you! She said you wrapped at one!"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I ran out of battery, I'm sorry… I thought you were going to be sleeping" he says as he takes off his shirt

 **Hanna** "I almost call the police, Caleb! You are an idiot!"

 **Caleb** "I said I was sorry, okay? I was just having some beers with the guys, it's no big deal"

 **Hanna** "Showing up at five in the morning on a working day is no big deal to you? I didn't even know where were you! You know I wait for you when you shoot at night, and you couldn't even send a text?"

 **Caleb** "You are right, I'm sorry" he sits down by her side "Let's go to sleep" he takes her hand

 **Hanna** moves her hand away from his "I'm glad you still have time for you friends… maybe we can spend some time together next week… or the following one"

 **Caleb** snorts "Are you serious, Hanna? At least I try, I got up last week to have breakfast with you and you were on the phone all the time, I tried to do the same this week and you were already at work, you never have free time because you always fill your free time with more work. You are so workaholic that you get home from work just to keep working. And just for the record, I went have lunch with you today but you were on a meeting"

 **Hanna** "That's not my fault, I didn't even know you were gonna come" she stands up from the bed and goes get some clothes from the closet

 **Caleb** "Yeah, but I'm the only one who tries to find a way to spend some time together, a little while at least… What are you doing?"

 **Hanna** "I'm taking a shower and then I'm going to the office, I'm too mad to sleep"

 **Caleb** "See? You are doing it again. Stay here and let's work this out, let's talk"

Hanna doesn't answer, she keeps looking for some clothes in the closet.

 **Caleb** "Come on, Hanna" he says and he gets no answer again "You don't want to talk because you know I'm right… Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

 **Hanna** "I told Sarah I would go to work earlier today to be able to leave the office before you start shooting this afternoon and spend some time with you… Fuck you, Caleb" she says and gets in the bathroom slapping the door behind her back

Caleb stands up from the bed to go talk to her, but before he gets to the bathroom door, he decides not to do so. He puts his shirt back on and leaves, because he is too mad to talk or sleep too.

/

Hanna gets to her office. She sits at her desk and turns on her laptop, she places her elbows on the desk and tilts her head forward, resting it in her hands as she waits for the computer to get started. That's when Sarah shows up in her office.

 **Sarah** "Hanna, are you okay?"

 **Hanna** sits up straight and looks at her "Yeah, I'm good, why? How are you?" she fakes a smile

 **Sarah** "Thought you were gonna come earlier today"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, sorry, I just ran late… I'm gonna stay late too" she says, since she is half an hour late even though she said she would go to work an hour earlier that day, which means she is actually one hour and a half late

 **Sarah** "That's not necessary, you can leave earlier anyway, I don't care, I just wanna know, are you okay?"

 **Hanna** nods "I'm okay"

 **Sarah** "You sure? You don't look so good and you are never late… Are you still feeling sick?"

 **Hanna** smiles again "Just a little… but I'm good"

 **Sarah** "Why don't you go home and get some rest? We are okay over here, I'm having a meeting with Ezra later, but you don't have to be there too"

 **Hanna** "I'm fine, really. There's no way I'm going home"

 **Sarah** knows Hanna pretty well, so she doesn't keep insisting "Okay, just send me the last version of third episode's script, I need to check it before the meeting with Ezra... oh, and the fourth one too, we are discussing it too if we have the time… and please, go home if you feel any worse, you don't look good"

 **Hanna** smiles at her once more "I will, but I'm okay"

Sarah is about to leave Hanna's office but she stands at the door frame and turns to look at her.

 **Sarah** "Oh, and I'm really happy that Caleb accepted to direct an episode, thank you for talking to him"

 **Hanna** "He accepted?" she asks surprised

 **Sarah** "Yeah, we had a talk yesterday… Sorry, I just assumed you knew. He is directing the ninth episode"

 **Hanna** "Great" she smiles slightly

/

Later.

Hanna is typing on her laptop when someone knocks on the door of her office.

 **Hanna** "Come in" she yells, still focused on the screen

 **Aria** "Hey!"

 **Hanna** looks up when she recognizes her friend's voice "Hey! What are you doing over here?"

 **Aria** "I came with Ezra, we are going out for lunch after his meeting" she says, sitting on the chair across Hanna's desk "So?" she asks and stares at her

 **Hanna** "What?"

 **Aria** "You know what"

 **Hanna** sighs "I already told you, I got my period yesterday"

 **Aria** "Are you sure?"

Hanna remains silent for a moment, then she bites her bottom lip and when Aria is about to say something, she finally speaks.

 **Hanna** "It only lasted a few hours…" she says softly

 **Aria** "You know, I had some bleeding during the first trimester… It's kind of normal"

 **Hanna** "I'm not pregnant"

 **Aria** "You don't know"

 **Hanna** "I am not pregnant and I have to keep working, so you can stay here as long as you keep quiet" she says and starts to type on her laptop again

 **Aria** opens her purse and starts to look for something in it "Well, since you are so sure, you won't mind to take a test" she says, placing a pregnancy test on her desk

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes "I'm not taking any test" she takes the test from the desk and hands it to Aria "Just save it, someone could see it"

 **Aria** doesn't take it "Take the test"

 **Hanna** "No"

 **Aria** "Why not?"

 **Hanna** "I told you, I'm not taking a test without Caleb"

 **Aria** "So take it with him! I'm not asking you to do it right now"

 **Hanna** "I won't talk to Caleb about this"

 **Aria** "Thought you had talked to him"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, and then I told him I got my period, I can't go tell him that I'm not sure now. This is so fucking complicated, so confusing. I don't even know what's going on myself, and I don't know what I want either. One moment I think I'm pregnant and then I really think that I am not. Then there are some moments when I want to have a baby and so many others when I think, what the fuck? Am I crazy? I can't have a baby now… it's all a mess"

 **Aria** "So you just ignore it all and everything goes well" she says ironically "Good plan"

Hanna remains silent.

 **Aria** "Talk to Caleb again and take the freaking test, you need to find out, that's how you end with all those doubts"

 **Hanna** sighs "I'd rather wait, I just need to focus on my job… and on Caleb… we had a fight this morning and we are not like that… we don't fight... or not like that at least"

 **Aria** nods "Well, keep the test anyway… just in case you change your mind"

Hanna nods and puts the test in her purse.

/

Later.

It's been only a few minutes since Aria left Hanna's office when she hears someone opening the door and getting in there.

 **Hanna** is typing on her laptop "Hey, did you forget anything?" she asks without looking up, thinking that it must be Aria again

 **Caleb** "Hi" he only says

Hanna stands up from her chair right at the second she hears his voice and goes hug him. Caleb hugs her back.

 **Caleb** "I'm sorry… I should have-"

 **Hanna** interrupts him "It's okay… you are an idiot, but I love you anyway… and I guess I overreacted a little too..."

 **Caleb** smiles and places a kiss on her head through her hair "Do you have some time? Wanna go out for lunch? I mean, only if you are available, it's okay if you are not, really."

 **Hanna** pulls away from the hug and gives him a smile "Sure. Just let me make a call before"

Caleb smiles back and nods. Hanna walks back to her chair and sits on it, and Caleb sits down on the chair across Hanna's desk.

 **Caleb** "Who where you talking to when I came in?"

 **Hanna** "Aria… she came with Ezra a while ago" she says as she dials and then she takes the phone to her ear "She had just left" she adds as she waits for the other person to pick up

Caleb nods, keeping quiet not to disturb her phone call, and just a few seconds later, Hanna starts talking on the phone. The call takes more than Hanna thought, and at some point, she takes Caleb's hand and starts to stroke his palm with her fingertips as she talks. The call continues for minutes, until Hanna gets fed up.

 **Hanna** "Sorry, I can't hear you… you are cutting out… hello?... hi?" she says before she hangs up on the person and then she disconnects the phone

 **Caleb** chuckles "What was that?"

 **Hanna** laughs "What do you mean? We were cut off" she says, standing up from her chair

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I see" he says amused and bites his bottom lip

Hanna walks toward him and sits down on his lap, she rests an arm over his shoulders.

 **Caleb** "Where do you want to go for lunch?" he asks as he wraps an arm around her waist

 **Hanna** "Anywhere will be fine as long as it is around here… I need to get back to work in an hour"

 **Caleb** nods "How are you feeling today?" he asks as he moves some strands of her hair off her face

 **Hanna** "I'm much better" she lies

 **Caleb** "Great"

Hanna leans in and starts a tender kiss. Caleb places his free hand on her cheek and kisses her back.

 **Hanna** "Let's go" she says after she pulls away and stands up from his lap

/

Hanna and Caleb are sitting at the table in a restaurant. They are chatting as they eat their dishes.

 **Hanna** "So, you are finishing today with the night shootings?"

 **Caleb** nods "Yeah… we are shooting the scenes of the beach tonight, and then we will get back at shooting during the day next week until Friday that we are shooting at night again"

 **Hanna** "Really? You are shooting at the beach tonight? That's so fun"

 **Caleb** "Wanna come?"

 **Hanna** "I can't… Aria and I made plans to have dinner together tonight… I knew you were going to be shooting, so-"

 **Caleb** cuts her off "It's okay, maybe next time"

 **Hanna** nods "Uh huh… I can't cancel on her… the girl is going crazy with so much free time, she gets bored most of the time"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Well, I don't think she will have the time to get bored ever again in a couple of months"

 **Hanna** "Yeah…" she smiles slightly "I'm sorry for what happened this morning…" she suddenly says, changing completely the subject "You know I don't mind if you want to spend some time with your friends, I mean, I know you don't have too much time to get together with them and it's okay with me if you just go see them when you find a moment. You know I've never had a problem with that… just let me know, that's all. I got really worried, that's why I got so mad. I said things that I didn't mean to say"

 **Caleb** "I know. I said things that I regret too. It's not only your fault that we barely spend time together"

 **Hanna** "It's just that we both are busy these weeks, but it will get better at some point"

 **Caleb** "I don't think so. In fact, I think it will get worse when you start shooting the new show… you know, shooting schedules are insane… anyway, don't worry we are working this out somehow… we need to chill out, everything will go well" he gives her a smile

 **Hanna** smiles back "Yeah… we love what we do, but not more than we love each other. There is no way this can go wrong"

Caleb nods and then he takes his glass and drinks some wine.

 **Hanna** "So… you are directing the ninth episode! Sarah told me"

 **Caleb** "Only if you are still okay with that…"

 **Hanna** "Of course, I want you there. I'm really happy for you"

 **Caleb** "Thank you" he gives her a smile "I guess Sarah keeps us update about each other…"

 **Hanna** chuckles "We are a mess… She must think that we don't talk to each other at all"

Caleb's plate is almost empty by now, but Hanna's is still full of food since she has only eaten a few bites, and Caleb notices that.

 **Caleb** "Are you sure you are feeling well?"

 **Hanna** nods "Why?"

 **Caleb** "You barely tasted your food"

 **Hanna** "I'm not so hungry, that's all"

 **Caleb** "Do you already have to get back to work? Wanna get going?"

 **Hanna** "No, it's okay" she takes his hand "Let's stay a little while"

Caleb smiles and squeezes her hand.

/

Afternoon. Hanna gets home after work. She kicks her heels off as she usually does, but this time she picks them up from the floor to take them to their place.

Although summer is getting to its end, it's still really hot outside, so she decides to take a shower in order to freshen up before getting together with Aria.

When Hanna gets out of the shower and takes her phone, she's got a few missed calls from Spencer, so she calls her back.

 **Spencer** "Hey! What are you doing that you are not here? Everyone is here at the shooting… Even Sophie came to visit her mom at work"

 **Hanna** "Really? Liv took Sophie to the shooting?"

 **Spencer** "Yeah, she is right here with Em, playing in the sand as Liv gets dressed in the trailer… Come here, it will be a beautiful night, and we are having some beers with the guys after the shooting"

 **Hanna** "I already made plans with Aria…"

 **Spencer** "Bring her, everyone likes Aria"

 **Hanna** "Fine, I'm gonna give her a call… I'll let you know"

 **Spencer** "Great!"

Hanna ends the call with Spencer and she immediately calls Aria.

 **Aria** "Hey! I was gonna call you, you beat me to it"

 **Hanna** "Hey! What's up?"

 **Aria** "Would you mind if we leave our plans for tomorrow? Ezra is not feeling so well and I'm kind of tired… I'd rather stay at home"

 **Hanna** "Sure, there's no problem. In fact, Spencer called, they are shooting at the beach and everyone is there… I was gonna invite you to go there too…"

 **Aria** "I'm glad you have plans, I was feeling guilty about canceling on you at the last minute on a Friday night"

 **Hanna** "It's okay, don't worry. See you tomorrow then"

 **Aria** "Wait"

 **Hanna** "What?"

 **Aria** "Did you take the test?"

 **Hanna** sighs "Good bye, Aria" she says and ends the call just like that

/

Later.

Hanna drives for minutes until she gets to one of the beaches of LA where some scenes of "Twenty-Something" are being shot. It's a remote beach since they need the least amount of people wandering around to be able to shoot. Hanna parks her car near the area where the trucks and trailers are parked, and once she gets out of her car, she walks toward the make-up trailer where she assumes she will find one of the guys, but a security man stops her before she gets there.

 **Security man** "Excuse me, you can't be here"

 **Hanna** "Hi, I'm-"

 **Ethan** comes out from the make-up trailer at that moment "It's okay, she is allowed to be here"

 **Hanna** "Thank you" she says to Ethan

The security man nods and he is about to go on his way, but he turns to look at her.

 **Security man** "Oh, you are Hanna Marin, right?"

Hanna smiles shyly and nods.

 **Security man** "Sorry, I didn't realize"

 **Hanna** "It's okay"

 **Ethan** "Looking for Caleb?"

Hanna nods.

 **Ethan** "He is already on the beach… come with me"

 **Hanna** "And Emily?"

 **Ethan** "She's there too, they all are there, we are about to shoot the second scene"

 **Hanna** "Oh, okay" she says, since she has no other option than going with him now

As they walk down the beach, Hanna can see a huge wood fire in the middle of the sand, and the cast, the crew and all the equipment are all around it. Lights and cameras are already settled, and several security men are watching the place.

Once she gets closer, she takes a look around and finds Caleb standing there, he is staring at her, with a huge smile on his face.

 **Hanna** approaches him and pecks his lips, resting her palms on his shoulders "Sorry, I just had to come with him because the security men wouldn't let me approach otherwise"

 **Caleb** wraps an arm around her lower back "It's okay" he says, still smiling "I'm glad you came"

 **Maggie** "Han! It's been months since last time you showed up at a shooting!" she says, approaching the couple.

Spencer approaches them too, she is carrying Sophie in her arms, and the girl extends her little arms toward Hanna as soon as she sees her.

 **Hanna** "Hey, baby!" she says, taking the girl who is only a few months away from turning two years old in her arms and she kisses her cheek "Guys! How are you doing?" she says to Spencer and Maggie this time "Yeah, it's been a while, I should come visit you more often"

Maggie only gives Hanna a smile because her phone starts to ring so she walks away as she talks on the phone.

 **Hanna** focuses her look back on Sophie "What happened to your hair, Sophie?" she says smiling, since the girl has her hair messy after having being playing in the sand "You are lucky I'm here because it seems like auntie Spence doesn't know how to fix your hair"

 **Spencer** "Hey!"

Hanna sticks her tongue out at Spencer and Sophie does the same, causing everyone to laugh.

 **Spencer** "Olivia will beat the crap out of you if she finds out that you are teaching that to Sophie" she says still amused and walks away

 **Hanna** "Hold her a minute" she says to Caleb, giving the baby to him

Caleb holds the girl in his arms vertically as Hanna fixes her hair.

 **Hanna** "That's much better" she says when she is done

Caleb places a kiss on the top of Sophie's head. The little girl yawns and tilts her body to the side, resting her cheek on Caleb's arm.

 **Hanna** smiles at her "Hey! You sleepy?" she asks in a warm voice

 **Sophie** nods, still resting on Caleb's arm "Mommy" she babbles

 **Caleb** "Okay, let's go find your mom, baby" he says and turns Sophie around, resting her against his chest. Sophie wraps one of her little arms around his neck and rests her cheek on his shoulder this time.

Caleb holds Sophie with one arm and he takes Hanna's hand with his free hand. They start walking to the wood fire where Olivia is sitting on a beach chair waiting to shoot.

 **Olivia** "Hey!" she looks up and smiles at the couple in front of her

Sophie extends her arms toward her mom as soon as she sees her. Caleb passes her to Olivia.

 **Olivia** "Thank you!" she says to them as Sophie rests on her, hiding her face on the crook of her neck "You got tired, baby?" she asks as she strokes her daughter's hair "Too much fun for today" she takes the baby's hand and places a kiss on it. Then she looks up at Hanna "How have you been, Han?"

 **Hanna** "Pretty good" she lets go Caleb's hand and sits on the beach chair next to Olivia "Just quite busy at work…"

 **Olivia** "Yeah… don't tell me… we have had a crazy week too with all these night shootings, Sophie is always already asleep when I get home… well, I don't have to explain it to you, Caleb gets home just as late as I do" she says, smiling at Caleb this time, who has sat down on the sand in front of Hanna's chair, between her legs, giving his back to her and resting an elbow on one of her knees

 **Hanna** smiles slightly and nods "Yeah… but we manage to find our times to be together despite of that" she leans in and wraps her arms around Caleb's neck, hugging him from behind

 **Olivia** nods "Uh huh… I'm all the time with Soph until I come to work, but anyway, I like being there to give her a bath and put her to sleep, it's not the same"

They keep chatting for a while until Maggie approaches them.

 **Maggie** "We are starting to shoot now, guys"

 **Olivia** "Okay, just let me take her with my assistant"

 **Maggie** nods "Sure"

They all stand up and Maggie walks away.

Spencer has already let Olivia's assistant know they would start to shoot, so she shows up over there before Olivia could go anywhere.

 **Olivia** "Great, you are here" she says and tries to pass Sophie to her, but the girl tightens her grip around her mother's neck, refusing to release her

 **Sophie** "No"

 **Olivia** "Come on, baby, Vicky is giving you your bottle… go with her"

 **Sophie** "No"

 **Olivia** "Mommy has to work, Sophie, please" she unwraps the baby's arms from her neck and passes her to her assistant.

Once in Vicky's arms, Sophie starts to cry "Mommy, mommy" she says, throwing a tantrum, since she is a very tired baby and she only wants to sleep in her mom's arms

 **Olivia** "Daddy is picking you up in a little while, baby, please, don't cry" she says, trying to calm her down, but Sophie keeps crying and she doesn't want to hear anything. Olivia takes her back in her arms and wipes her tears "Go with Vicky, please, just for a little while…"

 **Hanna** can see the sadness in Olivia's glassy eyes and Sophie's crying is just breaking her heart, so she decides to intervene "Wanna come with me, Sophie?" she asks softly, and although the girl is still crying, at least she gets her to look at her

 **Olivia** "You sure?" she asks

 **Hanna** nods "Yeah, I can take care of her" she says to Olivia and then looks back at Sophie "Caleb has to shoot too, you know, Sophie? And I miss him too, just as you miss your mom, but I have to wait for him anyway… wanna wait with me so we don't miss them that much?" she says and she is not sure if Sophie understood her, but she is crying much less and she is paying attention to her

 **Olivia** "Wanna go with Han, baby?"

Hanna smiles at her while extending her arms toward her. Sophie doubts for some seconds, but she finally gives up and throws herself at Hanna.

 **Hanna** "That's it, Sophie! You are a very good girl" she says, taking her in her arms

 **Olivia** kisses her daughter's forehead "Thank you so much, Han" she says to Hanna then

 **Hanna** "It's okay, Liv. I love her"

The shooting of the second scene of the day starts. Hanna sits down on a blanket near the crew with Sophie in her arms. Sophie takes her bottle by herself as Hanna caresses her hair and after a little while, the girl falls asleep.

All the cast is sitting around the wood fire as they shoot the scene. Some of them are sitting on beach chairs, some other are sitting on a tree trunk, but Caleb is sitting on a blanket and Alison is lying on the same blanket, with her head resting on his lap.

After taking some shots, the director pauses the shooting to make some adjustments. Alison sits up straight and takes her phone. Caleb looks toward Hanna. She is still holding Sophie in her arms and the girl seems to be sleeping peacefully.

Caleb is staring at her when Olivia, who is sitting on Toby's lap on a beach chair next to Caleb, since their characters are together in that season, speaks to him.

 **Olivia** "She's doing great! Anyone could think she is actually her mother"

 **Toby** "Yeah, he looks good with a baby. You are gonna have to put to work, man"

 **Caleb** looks at Toby now "Excuse me, Spencer was taking care of Sophie too just a while ago"

 **Toby** "We don't even live together yet, you have been living with Hanna for how long? Two years?"

 **Olivia** "Sophie would love to have a friend to play with when she comes to the shootings with me"

 **Caleb** shrugs "Well, ask Hanna, I wouldn't have any problem with making a friend for Sophie"

Olivia and Toby laugh and Caleb looks back at Hanna, and this time, she is looking at him too, so they exchange smiles.

* * *

Well, this chapter didn't start so well but it finished in a good way at least haha, and I'm sure you will like what comes next :) Thanks for your reviews!


	55. Chapter 55

They finish the group scenes and now it's time to start to shoot the rest. A scene between Caleb and Alison is the next one on the schedule.

 **Olivia** approaches Hanna "Thank you so much, really, Han. You saved me" she whispers not to wake her daughter up as she takes her from Hanna's arms

 **Hanna** gives her a smile "It's okay, Liv" she whispers back "She's an angel"

Olivia smiles back and walks away.

Caleb shows up and sits down next to Hanna on the blanket.

 **Hanna** "Hey" she smiles at him and pecks his lips

Caleb takes her face in his hands and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

 **Hanna** "What was that for?" she asks smiling when they pull away

 **Caleb** "Nothing, I just love you"

 **Hanna** wraps an arm around his neck and places a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth "Love you too"

 **Caleb** "I gotta shoot now… wanna wait for me in your car?… or in any of the trailers?" he says and nuzzles up against her cheek

 **Hanna** "No, why? I'll just stay here with the guys"

 **Caleb** "It's a pretty much romantic scene… with a kiss"

 **Hanna** "It's okay"

Caleb stares at her.

 **Hanna** "Really. I don't care"

 **Caleb** "Last time, you said the same and then you ended up leaving the shooting and feeling jealous as fuck… and it was only a few months ago"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I know… but it's different now"

 **Caleb** "Why? What changed?"

 **Hanna** shrugs "I don't know… I just feel different… I'm relaxed. Really, I can bear this"

 **Caleb** "Okay, but just go if you need not be here"

Hanna nods.

Caleb stands up and he kisses Hanna's forehead before walking to the seashore where he has to shoot with Alison.

Emily approaches Hanna and she lies down on her stomach next to her on the blanket.

 **Emily** "God, I need a nap"

Hanna laughs.

 **Emily** "Really. I had a photo shoot this morning"

Spencer approaches them and she sits down next to Hanna.

 **Spencer** "Thought you would leave, they are about to start"

 **Hanna** "I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm okay. I don't care"

 **Spencer** "Tell me your secret then, Toby is shooting with Liv right after them…"

 **Hanna** "I don't even know the secret myself. I guess the jealousy stops by itself at some point or something like that because I'm just fine"

 **Emily** "You just need to chill, Spence. It's all fiction" she says with her eyes closed

 **Spencer** "I can't believe how it never bothered you, not even a little, that your best friend kisses your girlfriend all the time" she says to Emily

 **Emily** "I trust Caleb more than I would trust any other person and I know how much he loves Hanna… besides, as I said, it's not real. I guess it's easier for me to understand it because I'm an actress too. I know how it is… those kisses don't even feel like kisses. You have nothing to worry about, you are lucky that Toby has a co-star as Liv, she is one of the kindest people I've ever met and on top of that, she has a family"

 **Spencer** nods "Yeah, you are right… but it's not easy anyway"

 **Hanna** "I understand you, Spence… I know how it feels. I wish I could help you"

Emily falls asleep at some point as Hanna and Spencer keep chatting. And Hanna is so relaxed that she forgets completely about the scene that is being shot and she only learns that it is done when Alison shows up.

 **Alison** "Is she asleep?" she asks, looking at Emily

 **Spencer** "Yep"

 **Alison** lies down on her back next to Emily "It's a beautiful night" she says looking at the sky

 **Spencer** "Uh huh"

 **Alison** "You stayed here, Han!"

 **Hanna** "Yeah"

 **Alison** "I was starting to think that maybe all those things I said to you in the past had had an effect on you, and I was feeling kind of guilty… but you seem okay today"

 **Hanna** "I am okay"

 **Alison** "Good. I've never touched his tongue with mine, I swear"

 **Hanna** chuckles "You already said that thousands of times, I believe you"

Caleb shows up there too and he stands right in front of Hanna.

Hanna looks up at him with a smile.

 **Caleb** "Wanna go for a walk?"

 **Hanna** "Sure"

Caleb offers his hand to her and she takes it, so he helps her up.

 **Caleb** looks at Spencer "Give me a call when I have to get back to shoot"

Spencer nods.

Hanna and Caleb start to walk holding hands by the seashore, getting away from everyone.

 **Caleb** "I still can't believe you actually stayed there"

 **Hanna** smiles "Neither do I" she chuckles "It's not like I was watching the scene… but yes, I stayed there"

Caleb pulls from their joined hands, getting her closer and he places a noisy kiss on her cheek.

 **Hanna** "Spencer is having a hard time with all this thing about Toby shooting scenes with Liv"

 **Caleb** "Well, that's just as ridiculous as you being jealous of Alison"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I know, and she knows too, but I understand her anyway…"

They keep chatting while walking until they get to a part of the beach where there are several rocks. They still can see the wood fire of the shooting from where they are, even though they are pretty away. Caleb takes off his tee and extends it on the sand, then he lies down, resting his head on the tee not to get sand in his hair and Hanna lies down, resting her head on his boyfriend's abs. It's kind of dark since there aren't too many lights there and they can see the starry sky above them. They remain silent for minutes, just staring at the sky until Hanna breaks that silence with a sob.

 **Caleb** "Babe" he takes her in his arms as he sits up straight, holding her "What's wrong?"

Hanna just shakes her head and wipes her tears off.

 **Caleb** "You okay?"

 **Hanna** nods this time "Sorry… I'm just a little emotional" she says and some more tears roll down her cheeks

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I see" he wipes her tears this time "What's going on? Why are you crying? Thought you were having a good time"

 **Hanna** "I am" she makes a pause to calm down and after some seconds, she speaks again "I was just thinking of Sophie and Liv… Sophie is just a baby and she only wanted to be with her mom… and Liv felt so sad, so guilty… it all was so heartbreaking…" she says between sobs

 **Caleb** "Are you seriously crying because of that?" he wipes her tears off once more "Sophie was just tired, that's all… and yes, Liv felt kind of bad having to leave her, but it's not always like that, she is most of the time with Sophie and it was just something that happened today"

 **Hanna** nods "I know… I know it's stupid to be crying for that, but I just can't help it… I can't stop… sorry" she smiles slightly

 **Caleb** chuckles and places a couple of kisses on her wet cheek "It's okay… I think you are doing this to make me comfort you, you just want me all over you… It's all an acting" he says tightening his grip around her and placing a few kisses in the crook of her neck this time

 **Hanna** chuckles "You are such an idiot"

 **Caleb** "Hey! It's like the third time you call me idiot in the day"

 **Hanna** wraps her arms around his neck "I can't help it either" she says, looking in his eyes

 **Caleb** "And… what else you can't help?" he asks very close to her mouth and looking in her glassy but still beautiful blue eyes

Hanna keeps one arm around his neck and she takes her other hand to his jawline to pull him into a soft kiss that grows into a passionate one that lasts for minutes.

Hanna pulls away from his mouth smiling. Caleb takes one of his hands to her face, cupping her cheek and starts to caress her bottom lip with his thumb.

 **Caleb** "I'm so glad you came"

Hanna smiles even more and pecks his lips.

 **Caleb** "Next month is my dad's birthday and it's on weekend, I was thinking on going, since I couldn't be there last year… are you coming with me?"

 **Hanna** "Sure… it's been months since last time we saw him"

 **Caleb** nods "You know what else I was thinking? It would be good to have our own place to stay when we go there… I mean, I love staying at your mom's, but I think it's time for us to have our own place… maybe a flat in Manhattan… what do you think?"

 **Hanna** smiles widely "I love the idea of having our own place… I'm not so sure if my mom will think the same way" she chuckles

Caleb grins.

 **Hanna** "Anyway, she will get over it, we definitely need our own place there… we should find a place before the winter break"

 **Caleb** "We should start looking for some places on the internet and then my dad can go check the ones we like the most"

Caleb's phone interrupts their talk, he takes the call when he sees that it's Spencer calling him.

 **Caleb** "Hey, Spence! Do I have to get back already?... why?... what happened?... really?... Fine, we are getting back" he ends the call "We must go back now"

 **Hanna** "What happened?" she asks and yawns

 **Caleb** "Stupid Luke posted a picture with Toby on his Instagram and he forgot to turn off the location, so now the fans are getting there to watch the shooting and take pictures with the guys and the security men are having a hard time to keep them away. They asked for a reinforcement to the security company but they want us to stay into the trailers in the meanwhile because it's not safe" he says as he stands up

 **Hanna** "Oh, that's not good" she says as she takes his tee from the sand

Caleb takes her hand and helps her up and thanks god he does it, because when Hanna is getting up, she gets dizzy and she loses her stability for a moment. She squeezes her eyes shut and frowns while grabbing hold of Caleb's arm.

 **Caleb** grabs her with his free arm too, wrapping it around her, holding her by her waist "Han, are you okay?"

 **Hanna** nods and opens her eyes "Yeah… everything went black for a moment… but I'm okay… I guess I got up too fast"

 **Caleb** "You sure?"

 **Hanna** "I'm okay, let's go"

Caleb releases her from his grip and takes her hand to start to walk.

 **Caleb** stops walking after taking only a few steps "Come here, I'm giving you a piggyback ride"

 **Hanna** smiles and stands behind his back "Only because I'm kind of tired, it's not like if I were feeling bad. I'm okay"

 **Caleb** "I know" he says while crouching down a little in order to make it easier for her to climb on his back, and once Hanna grabs hold of him, he wraps his arms around her thighs and stands up "Just let me know if you get dizzy again, I don't want you to fall"

 **Hanna** "I will" she places a kiss on his bare shoulder

But Caleb only gets to walk a little more until someone stops them. Hanna has her eyes closed but she hears when a feminine voice asks Caleb for a picture. She just assumes it must be one of those fans who has approached the shooting after seeing Luke's post on Instagram, and she is right. She opens her eyes and she gets to see that person. It's a very big girl in her twenties. She is really tall and she is wearing a tank top with a picture of Caleb and Alison.

 **Caleb** "Sure, just give me a second" he says while letting Hanna down

Once with her feet on the sand Hanna stands by Caleb's side.

 **Hanna** "Put this on, babe" she says, handing him his tee

Caleb takes the tee.

 **Fan** "No, it's okay. Stay shirtless, you look so sexy"

Hanna raises an eyebrow and stares at the girl without saying a word.

Caleb smiles amused but of course he puts the tee on.

 **Fan** "Would you mind?" she says to Hanna, asking her to move away not in a very polite way

Hanna moves away and the girl stands next to Caleb with her phone in her hand.

 **Hanna** "Do you want me to take the photo?" she asks, trying to be kind

 **Fan** "I can do it myself" she says, cutting Hanna out

Hanna remains silent on the side as Caleb takes some photos with the fan, and when the girl seems to be done with the pictures and Hanna is about to walk back to Caleb, she takes out a marker to ask him for an autograph.

 **Caleb** "Sure, where do you want it?" he asks, thinking that the girl will take out a piece of paper as well or something like that, but he is wrong because the girl has something different in mind

 **Fan** "Here" she says, pointing her chest

 **Caleb** "Sorry, I can't do that, don't you have a paper or something like that?"

 **Fan** "Fine. Here, then" she says, showing him her forearm

 **Caleb** signs on her skin and then he hands back the marker "Thank you. Have a nice day" he says hoping that she goes away, but she doesn't

 **Fan** "I don't get you, Caleb" she starts saying "You could be dating Alison, but instead you date someone else. Why don't you stop playing around? Date her already!"

 **Caleb** "Alison and I are just very good co-workers, we are friends, that's all. She's with Emily and I am with Hanna"

At that moment, Hanna gets closer and stands by her boyfriend's side.

 **Fan** "I see the way you and Ali look at each other, you love each other. I know your kisses are real, anyone who watches the show can notice that. You are just amazing together" she says, not giving a shit about Hanna's presence there.

 **Caleb** "I think you are getting it wrong. It's not real, it's fiction. Anyway, I'm glad you like the show. Thanks for your support. We must go. Good night" he says, trying to get rid of that girl, but it doesn't work

 **Fan** "Well, no problem. I'm going with you to the shooting, I wanna meet Alison"

 **Caleb** "That's not possible. Sorry"

 **Fan** "What's wrong with you? You are being so rude, Caleb… it must be because you are with her" she looks at Hanna and then she looks back at him "You wouldn't be like this if she weren't here… you know what's going on? Calison is real, I know that, everyone knows that, but you have no balls to accept you have feelings for Alison"

 **Hanna** decides to intervene now "Hey, slow down! He has only been kind to you! You asked for a picture, he took a lot of pictures with you, you asked for an autograph, you got it too, but now you are crossing the line, you are the one that is being rude here" she says, not because she was jealous, but to defend Caleb from her words

 **Fan** "Shut up, bitch!" she says and pushes Hanna back, causing her to fall on the sand and when she crashes to the ground, she gets hurt by a sharpie rock

 **Caleb** "Hey! Are you fucking crazy? She is pregnant!" he yells at the girl while kneeling down besides Hanna "Are you okay, baby?" he asks while helping her to sit up

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I'm okay" she says once she is sitting

Caleb turns to look at the girl, still holding Hanna, but she is no longer there, so he looks back at Hanna.

 **Hanna** "I'm okay, really. Don't worry. Let's go"

 **Caleb** takes a look of her back and he sees some blood there so he lifts her top a little "You are hurt"

 **Hanna** twists her body to take a look of her lower back as well "It's just a scratch, it doesn't even hurt so much. I'm good" she says as she stands up "Aren't you coming?" she says and starts to walk

Caleb stands up too, he catches up with Hanna and takes her hand as they walk.

 **Hanna** "We should warn the security men; this freaking girl might try to approach Ali as well"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I'll talk to them… sorry about what just happened, I didn't see that coming"

 **Hanna** "Shhh, it's okay. You don't have to apologize, it wasn't you fault. People are crazy… let's hurry up"

They walk their way back in complete silence and once they are about to get to the area where the trailers are parked, Ethan shows up and approaches them.

 **Ethan** "Caleb, you have to stay in one of the trailers… Well, you too Hanna, someone could recognize you as well"

 **Caleb** "No problem. I just need to talk to the person in charge of the security first"

 **Ethan** "Is everything okay?"

 **Caleb** "Yes, we just ran into a crazy girl, I just wanna make sure she doesn't show up over here again" he says to him and then he turns to Hanna "You go with the guys"

 **Ethan** "Emily, Olivia and Alison are in the girls' trailer. Spencer, Toby and Luke are in the boys' one" he says to Hanna

Hanna nods and starts to walk away.

 **Caleb** "Could you accompany her, please?"

 **Ethan** "Sure. No problem. You can find Bernard on the beach, he is the one in charge of the security staff" he says and goes with Hanna

/

Hanna gets in the girls' trailer. Olivia and Emily are sitting on the couch and someone is in the shower, which Hanna supposes it must be Alison.

 **Emily** "Hey" she smiles at Hanna "Come sit"

 **Hanna** "Is that Ali in the shower? Doesn't she have to keep shooting?"

 **Emily** shakes her head "Ali, Toby and Luke are wrapped. Toby is still here because of Spencer, Luke stayed because he feels like crap for what he did and Ali stayed for me… chill out, you are not here to work, you are here just as Caleb's girlfriend, now come sit here, we are just chatting"

 **Hanna** goes sit on the couch as well "So? Are they calling off the shooting, or what?"

 **Olivia** "They said they would try to control the people and resume the shooting as soon as possible… there are not too many people out there, but they think people are gonna keep showing up and they want to place some fences around the wood fire not to let them get too close… Anyway, they are just trying to figure out what to do, we don't know if we are resuming the shooting or not for now"

Hanna nods.

 **Emily** "Luke really fucked it up this time"

 **Olivia** "Well, it could have been me, I'm a little scatterbrained sometimes… I mean, he just forgot to turn off the location, it could happen to anyone"

 **Emily** "Uh huh" she says while staring at Hanna's back since she has noticed the blood stain on her top "What happened to you, Han? Did you get hurt?"

 **Hanna** "Yes… Caleb and I just ran into a crazy fan on our way back here. I hit my back against a rock, but it was nothing, never mind… where's Sophie?" she asks to Olivia

 **Olivia** "At home… Will picked her up a while ago"

The girls keep chatting, Alison comes out from the bathroom and joins their talk too while looking in the mirror as she fixes her hair. Like fifteen minutes later, they hear a knock on the trailer's door.

 **Emily** "Who's it?"

 **Caleb** "It's me, Caleb"

 **Emily** "Come in"

Caleb gets in, he is carrying a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and some gauze pads in his hands.

 **Caleb** "Sorry girls, I'll leave you alone in just a sec" he says as he approaches Hanna "We need to clean your wound, babe" he says to her

 **Hanna** "What wound? I told you it's just a scratch and that's not needed"

 **Caleb** "Whatever, it will take just a second"

 **Spencer** "Yeah, you should definitely clean that, you got cut by a rock, you need to disinfect it" she says, getting in the trailer as well

 **Hanna** "Fine" she stands up from the couch and takes the supplies from Caleb's hands "I'm doing it myself"

 **Caleb** "Let me help you"

 **Hanna** "I got this, Caleb. Just go with the guys, I'm fine"

 **Caleb** "It's on your back, Hanna. Let me give you a hand with that" he says but Hanna is already in the bathroom and she closes the door behind her back

 **Spencer** "Don't worry. I'm helping her" she smiles at Caleb and gets in the bathroom as well

Caleb crosses his arms on his chest. There's an awkward silence until Emily speaks.

 **Emily** "What happened? I asked Hanna but she didn't say much"

 **Caleb** "Just a freaking fan who doesn't distinguish fiction from reality… A Calison shipper… she pushed her down"

 **Olivia** "Oh my god, really? Poor Han"

 **Caleb** "Yeah… it wasn't big deal, I mean, the girl just got lost right after that, and Han got hurt because she fell on that rock, but anyway, I feel responsible, she shouldn't have to deal with this kind of things, she has nothing to do with all this"

 **Alison** nods "People are crazy, the other day, a guy ran after my car like for fifteen freaking blocks, they usually give up at the third, but he wasn't stopping, I was afraid he may keep running all the way long to my house and the heavy traffic wasn't helping at all"

 **Olivia** "Yeah, don't tell me, the other day I was sitting having a tea at a coffee shop and Sophie had fallen asleep in my arms when a group of girls approached me asking for some pictures, can you believe it? It was like, oh, right, just let me put my asleep baby down on the floor so we can take selfies… what the fuck?"

Olivia's anecdote makes Alison and Emily laugh, Caleb just smiles slightly.

At that moment, there's another knock on the door and this time, Caleb goes answer it. They are Luke and Toby.

 **Toby** "The shooting just got called off, guys, we are free to go" he says and sits on the couch where Hanna was sitting before

 **Emily** "Really?"

 **Toby** "Yeah, Liv, Caleb and you are shooting the beach scenes that are left next week, that's what Maggie said"

 **Luke** "Look guys, I know we were gonna stay and have some beers on the beach but that's no longer possible and I feel horrible for ruining the night… I want to make it up to you, so I'm going buy some drinks now and then we are getting together at my house, we are having a pool party, it's Friday after all, we can't just go home"

 **Emily** "Well, you don't have to… but it does sound really fun" she smiles at him

 **Alison** "Yes, we are in"

 **Olivia** "Thanks Luke, but I pass this time, I have to get back home"

Luke nods and then looks at Toby.

 **Toby** "Spencer and I are going too"

 **Luke** "Great" he looks at Caleb now "What about you, man?"

 **Caleb** "I would have to talk to Hanna, but I guess we are going"

 **Luke** "Ok" he turns his look back to Toby "Let's go get some beers, buddy"

 **Alison** "And some champagne, please"

 **Emily** "Hey, you shouldn't drink alcohol"

 **Alison** "Come on, just a little bit won't make any harm, besides, it's been years since last time I had a glass of champagne, I think I deserve it"

 **Emily** "Fine"

Luke and Toby leave the trailer and Olivia does the same after taking her stuff and saying good bye to everyone.

 **Spencer** comes out from the bathroom "Maggie called, she says the shooting is over for today"

 **Emily** "Yeah, Luke just let us know, we are getting together at his house instead of staying at the beach. Toby went with him to get some drinks"

 **Spencer** "Ok. See you there, then" she says and gets out of the trailer

Hanna comes out from the bathroom now.

 **Caleb** "The guys are getting together at Luke's. I told him we would go, but we can go right home if you are tired or if you don't feel good" he tells her as she places the supplies on the table and goes take her phone from the couch.

 **Hanna** "I told you I'm okay, Caleb. Let's go to Luke's"

 **Caleb** "You sure?"

 **Hanna** "Yes, Caleb" she looks at Emily and Alison now "See you there, guys" then she approaches Caleb and only pecks his lips briefly before walking to the door "See you there too" she says when she is about to get out of the trailer

 **Caleb** "Wait"

Hanna turns to look at him.

 **Caleb** "Aren't you waiting for me? I just have to change back into my clothes, I'll be ready in just a couple of minutes"

 **Hanna** "Sorry, I thought you had come in your car. I'm waiting for you in mine" she says and leaves

 **Emily** "What's wrong with her?"

 **Alison** "Is she mad at you for what happened with that fan?"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "No… I think it's something that I said… I better go change" he says and leaves the trailer as well

* * *

Hey guys!

First of all I want to say that I made a mistake in the previous chapter and I wrote "Ian" in some parts when I meant "Ethan", I had made a mess with their names and I corrected it as soon as I realized that, but some of you probably read the chapter before I corrected it, so I'm sorry if it was a little confusing! My brain is fried at this point of the year haha, luckily for me, I've gotten some days off at work to come visit my family for Christmas and New Year, but I'm getting back to my city on Sunday midnight, because I have to get back to work on Monday, so I guess my brain will keep fried :)

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading! And I hope you start your year in the best way!


	56. Chapter 56

Caleb gets to Hanna's car after changing his clothes. He finds her sound asleep on the passenger seat. He gets in the car as well, sitting on the driver's seat and the first he does is fastening her seat belt, then he places a soft kiss on her lips before starting the car and drive away.

Once they are back in the city, he takes the opportunity to make a quick stop by the drugstore taking advantage of the fact that Hanna is asleep.

When he parks the car at their house, he wakes Hanna up.

 **Caleb** "Babe, wake up…" he says softly as he unfastens her seat belt "We are home"

 **Hanna** "Weren't we going to Luke's?" she yawns

 **Caleb** "Yeah, but we need to get our bathing suits first. It's a pool party"

Hanna nods, still sleepy, and opens her door to get out of the car.

Caleb takes the drugstore bag and gets out of the car a few seconds after her.

/

Hanna comes out from the bathroom wearing a black bikini that fits her perfectly. She finds Caleb sitting on the edge of their bed.

 **Hanna** "What are you doing there? Why haven't you changed yet? Want me to pick a bathing suit for you?"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "I'll change in a minute, I just want to talk to you first" he says and taps the bed beside him, asking her to sit down as well

Hanna stares at him and that's when she notices the drugstore bag in his hands.

 **Caleb** "Come on, Han. We both know we need to talk about that"

 **Hanna** nods and goes sit next to him "Fine. Why did you say that I was pregnant? why would you say something like that?" she says, going right to the point

 **Caleb** "You say you feel better but I know you still feel sick, you barely eat, you are emotional, you are tired, you got dizzy today at the beach… You have been so weird lately… you must be either pregnant or really sick and I'd rather think that it's the first option. So, please, I want you to take this" he takes a pregnancy test from the bag and hands it to her

 **Hanna** "Caleb! Where did you get this from? I told you not to-"

 **Caleb** cuts her off "Hey! Don't worry. I didn't buy it myself. I just paid fifty bucks to a guy to buy it for me. Please, take it, because if it's negative I don't give a shit about that pool party or any other thing, I'm taking you right to ER. I'm being serious"

 **Hanna** "Fine. I'm taking it" she says looking down at the pregnancy test in her hands

 **Caleb** "Hey" he takes one of her hands in his hands "It's not my intention to push you into anything, I'm just worried… I know you said you got your period, but there could be an explanation for that… And I'm sorry if I made you upset before when I said you were pregnant, it just slipped out, it was the first thing that came to my mind when I saw you on the ground"

 **Hanna** looks up at him "You didn't make me upset… it just took me by surprise… it's me, I'm the problem… I have been putting this off. I'm not on my period and I should have taken a test as soon as I realized I wasn't on it… but the truth is that I know what the result will be and I'm scared as fuck"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "I guess that's a normal thing… I mean, being afraid of something that could change your life forever…"

 **Hanna** "Are you scared too?"

Caleb shakes his head.

 **Hanna** "Really?"

 **Caleb** nods "I will be afraid if the test turns out to be negative. That would mean that something else is happening to you"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "I'm okay, babe… let's do this" she stands up from the bed and goes take the purse she wore till that afternoon. She looks inside and takes out the test that Aria gave her "Just to be sure" she says, showing it to Caleb

 **Caleb** "You got one too?"

 **Hanna** "It was Aria… she has been driving me nuts about taking a test" she walks to the bathroom door "Come on, I'm not doing this without you"

Caleb gives her another smile and stands up as well.

/

 **Hanna** "Okay… so now we have to wait some minutes" she says, placing the sticks on the sink

Caleb nods. He takes her hand and leads her out of the bathroom. Hanna releases his hand and flops down across the bed, lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

 **Caleb** "So… you really think the tests will be positive?" he asks as he lies down on the bed next to her, but he lies on his side, placing one of his elbows on the mattress and holding his head with that hand

Hanna looks at him and nods.

Caleb smiles at her and takes his free hand to her bare belly but Hanna takes his hand right away and moves it away.

 **Hanna** "Don't. Let's wait for the results" she gets closer to him and wraps an arm around his neck

 **Caleb** "You are such a bossy pain in the ass" he says smiling

 **Hanna** smiles back "Just a few minutes more…"

Caleb leans in, placing his other forearm on the mattress at the other side of her, and joins their lips in a gentle kiss. Hanna takes both of her hands to his nape and kisses him back, making the kiss deeper. And they keep kissing for minutes. The only noise that can be heard in that room is the noise of their kissing. They are so focused on that kiss that they lose the track of time.

Caleb pulls away from the kiss at some point and he checks the time on his phone.

 **Hanna** "How much time left?"

 **Caleb** chuckles "It's been like twenty minutes since you took the tests, babe"

 **Hanna** "Really?"

 **Caleb** "Uh huh… Are you ready?" he asks as he sits up

 **Hanna** sighs "No… but let's go anyway" she sits up as well

 **Caleb** smiles at her after standing up "Why? Thought you were sure about the results…"

 **Hanna** gets to the edge of the bed and stays sitting there "Yeah… but there's a part of me that still wants to think that it's not like that and I will no longer be able to deceive myself after seeing those tests"

 **Caleb** takes one of her hands "We will be fine, Han. I think we are more than ready for this"

 **Hanna** "No, you are ready. I know it for real. But I'm not so sure about me… I don't know if I'm ready to be someone's mom myself"

 **Caleb** "I don't know what makes you think that way, but I do think you are ready. I know you will be an amazing mom, and I know it for real too"

 **Hanna** 's eyes are glassy by now, she is on the verge of tears "I feel guilty because I don't want to stop working… and I shouldn't care about that, I mean, if I were ready to be a mom, I wouldn't mind to stop working for some time to take care of my baby. But I do care… I have been working on this project along with Sarah since first time she met up with Ezra, when it wasn't something so solid yet and it was just the three of us trying to make it happen… and now we are just a couple of months from starting to shoot the pilot… I won't be able to be there…" a few tears roll down her cheeks "My dad was right, I'm just like him"

 **Caleb** sits down on the edge of the bed beside her, still holding her hand "What do you mean, Han? Did you talk to your dad recently?" he asks since he knows that last time she talked to him was that night at Ashley's house when they had a fight more than two years ago.

 **Hanna** shakes her head "He said it when we were having that fight at my mom's"

 **Caleb** "I don't know what he told you, and I'm sorry but I have to say this, your dad is an asshole, Han… you shouldn't give a shit about whatever he told you"

 **Hanna** "I know… it's just that… it's happening exactly what he said it would happen… he said you would be busy with your work most of the time, just like my mom, and that I wouldn't put my job aside to take care of a family because I was just as workaholic as him. He said that someday I would understand how hard it is to try to build a family that way… I don't want us to end up like my parents. I know you will be a great dad, but that's not enough if I ruin my part. I promise you, Caleb, I'll do my best. But if at some point I lose my way, I need you to put me back on track" she is crying harder by now "I'm sorry, I'm crying again" she says and wipes her tears

 **Caleb** pulls her into a hug "You are nothing like your dad, baby"

 **Hanna** "How would you know? You never met him" she says, hugging him back and resting her cheek on his shoulder

 **Caleb** "You are right, I don't know him. But I do know you, and I want you to be the mom of my children, I wouldn't choose any other woman in the world, even if I could. I only want you"

 **Hanna** smiles, still in the hug "Child, babe. We are only having one. If you want to have more babies, then you will have to pick one of those other women in the world" she jokes

 **Caleb** laughs and tightens the hug "Maybe I'm lucky enough and you are pregnant with twins… or triplets"

 **Hanna** laughs too this time "No fucking way. Besides, you are not that lucky"

 **Caleb** "Well, I've got you. I think I am that lucky"

 **Hanna** smiles and raises her cheek from his shoulder to look at him "I love you so much"

Caleb smiles and he is about to say it back, but Hanna kisses his lips passionately before he can even start the phrase.

 **Hanna** "Let's go check those freaking tests" she says when she pulls away

 **Caleb** "Ok, let's do this… and everything will be just fine, by the way… We'll figure something out, you don't need to miss anything, I'll help you, Han" he says as they stand up from the bed

Hanna gives him a smile.

They go to the bathroom and once they get to the sink, Hanna turns around and looks at him.

 **Hanna** "One for each? You take one and I'm taking the other one"

Caleb only nods because he is just too anxious to speak.

 **Hanna** turns to the sink "Ok… here we go…"

Caleb takes one of the tests, still in silence, and Hanna takes the left one. Hanna looks down at the test in her hands and right after she sees the result, she looks up at Caleb. He is staring at the stick, she can't read his face because he is not showing any expression. Hanna's anxiety is about to get to its highest peak and she is about to snatch the stick from Caleb's hand to see the result by herself but at that moment, he finally looks up at her, and when he does, she can see that his eyes have become glassy.

 **Caleb** "We are having a baby" he says and he finally smiles while showing her the positive result on the stick

 **Hanna** "I guess we are" she smiles back and puts her positive pregnancy test down on the sink

Hanna gets closer to him to give him a hug. She wraps her arms around his neck, sticking their bodies together. Caleb manages to place the test on the sink too before wrapping his arms around her as well.

Hanna's cheek is pressed against Caleb's and she can feel how a few tears of him start to wet her cheek, which makes her get emotional again and she ends up shedding some tears too.

 **Hanna** "God, this feels so much real now… we are actually having a baby" she says, still in the embrace

 **Caleb** pulls just a little away to be able to look at her "I'm just so happy" he says in a shaky voice and smiles again with his cheeks soaked by their tears

And Hanna can't help but grab his face and kiss him with all that love that she feels at that very moment. It's a gentle kiss with the salty taste of the mix of their tears. He keeps an arm around her and he takes his other hand to her neck and he starts to caress her wet cheek with his thumb as they kiss.

Hanna's phone starts to ring, interrupting their kiss, but she doesn't want to release him yet, so when they pull away, she takes his hand and leads him back to the bedroom where her phone is on the bed.

 **Hanna** takes her phone and checks the screen "It's Em" she says as Caleb sits down on the edge of the bed

Hanna sits down on Caleb's lap, resting an arm over his shoulders, and she is about to take the call when he speaks.

 **Caleb** "Am I allowed to touch you belly now?"

 **Hanna** smiles and nods. She places a kiss on his temple "Hey Em! What's up?" she says on the phone as Caleb places both of his hands on her bare belly, which makes Hanna's heart melt, causing her to smile widely

 **Emily** "Hey! Where are you two? Why aren't you here?"

 **Hanna** "We just stopped by home to change, we will be there in just a while"

 **Emily** "Ok. Hurry up, everyone is already here, you are the only ones missing"

 **Hanna** "Fine"

 **Luke** "Hey you two! Stop fucking and get your asses here at the party" he says after snatching Emily's phone from her hands

Hanna laughs.

 **Emily** "Sorry, he just took my phone" she says after getting her phone back "But I agree with him" she says amused

 **Hanna** chuckles "You two are such a pair of idiots… we will be there soon. Bye" she ends the call, still smiling amused

 **Caleb** is smiling too because he got to hear the conversation "Are we still going?" he asks then and presses a kiss on her shoulder

Hanna puts her phone down on the bed and places that hand on top of one of Caleb's hands that are still on her belly.

 **Hanna** "Yeah, why not?"

 **Caleb** shrugs "I just wanna be with you right now"

 **Hanna** "I do too. But it's Friday night and I'm too happy, too excited, to stay at home, besides, we can be together at the party too"

 **Caleb** "Fine, but let me know if you get tired or if you start to feel sick, or-"

 **Hanna** "I will" she says, cutting him off and then she pecks his lips

Hanna stands up from Caleb's lap and goes to the closet. She takes out a white short dress for herself and a bathing suit and a tee for Caleb.

 **Hanna** "Here you go" she says and places Caleb's clothes on the bed next to him

/

They get in Caleb's car this time.

 **Caleb** "Fasten your seat belt, babe" he says before he starts the car

 **Hanna** "Can we keep the news for ourselves for now?" she just asks as she fastens her seat belt

 **Caleb** looks at her "Sure"

 **Hanna** "I just want to make sure everything is fine before we tell everyone. I'm making an appointment with the doctor for next week"

 **Caleb** nods "I think keeping this a secret is the best for now" he gives her a smile

 **Hanna** "Our little secret" she says and places her hand on her belly

 **Caleb** smiles even more as he starts to drive "How little do you think it is?"

 **Hanna** "Well… I must be more than a month pregnant… and less than two months… I have no idea, I'm googling it" she says and takes her phone "Wow! I don't know exactly how far along I am, but it could be the size of a chickpea or even smaller, like a lentil" she says a couple of minutes later

 **Caleb** "Really? it's so tiny, I thought it would be the size of a golf ball at least… this is so crazy, you are actually making a baby in there"

Hanna laughs.

/

Hanna and Caleb get to the party. They thought only their friends would be there, but as soon as they get in Luke's mansion they find out that there's a lot of other people in there too. They go right to the backyard where most of the people are, since it's a pool party, and after taking a look around, they spot Emily and Alison over one side of the pool, so they approach them.

 **Emily** "Hey" she greets them. She is sharing a sun lounger with Alison "Finally"

 **Hanna** "Hey!" she smiles at them "We didn't take so long" she sits on the sun lounger next to them

 **Caleb** "Where are the guys?"

 **Emily** shrugs "Spencer was here just a minute ago… Toby went for a drink… and I have no idea of where is Luke but I'm pretty sure he is with some girl"

 **Alison** "Want some champagne, guys?" she says, taking a bottle of champagne from the ground

 **Hanna** "No, thanks… I think I will take something else"

 **Emily** looks at Hanna "You sure?" she asks surprised, since she has never seen Hanna reject a glass of champagne

 **Hanna** "Yeah… I got drunk with champagne the other day and I'm kind of done with it" she lies

 **Caleb** "I'll go get us something" he says to her and then he looks at the girls "Do you guys want anything else?"

 **Emily** shakes her head "I'm okay, thanks"

 **Alison** "I'm going with you" she stands up "I need to get some extra ice for the bucket, the champagne is heating up" she says, taking the bottle bucket from the ground and they walk away

 **Hanna** "A couple of years ago, I would have probably ripped her hair out for that" she says, staring at Alison who is walking along with Caleb

 **Emily** laughs "Admit it, you like her now"

 **Hanna** "I don't like her… I think she is okay, that's all"

 **Emily** "That's not true, I saw you the other they at Spencer's, you were laughing, it seemed like you were having fun together"

 **Hanna** chuckles "Well, maybe"

 **Emily** "You are in a better mood now, aren't you? Poor Caleb, you treated him like shit there in the trailer"

 **Hanna** "It was that bad?"

Emily nods.

 **Hanna** "I didn't mean to treat him bad… it's just that… never mind"

 **Emily** "Well, whatever it was, you made up"

 **Hanna** smiles widely "We did more than just make up"

 **Emily** laughs "So, I guess Luke was right"

 **Hanna** "No that!" she laughs too "You have no idea, Em"

 **Emily** "Well, tell me then"

Hanna bites her bottom lip while smiling widely.

/

Caleb is getting back when he runs into Emily on his way.

 **Caleb** "Where's Hanna?"

He asks but Emily doesn't answer, she just hugs him, almost causing him to drop the drinks in his hands.

 **Emily** "I'm so so so happy for you" she says in the hug and then pulls away.

 **Caleb** "What was that for?"

 **Emily** laughs "I love you"

Caleb is about to say something but Emily cuts him off.

 **Emily** "I'm going with Ali now" she says, smiling widely and walks away

Caleb goes on his way and he finds Hanna exactly in the same place he left her before. She is lying on the sun lounger and smiles at him.

 **Hanna** "Hey babe" she moves to the side to make some room for him

 **Caleb** "I don't fit there" he hands her a reddish drink "It has no alcohol"

Hanna takes the drink. Caleb lies down on the sun lounger next to her, where Emily and Alison were before.

 **Hanna** "Mmm, this is good… Strawberry, right?" she says after taking a sip of her drink

 **Caleb** nods "Come here" he smiles

Hanna smiles back. She stands up and goes sit with him. He spreads his legs and she sits down in between them, resting her back on his torso and her head on his chest. Caleb wraps his free arm around her, placing his hand on her belly and takes a sip of his drink.

 **Hanna** "Don't be so obvious" she says and moves his hand away from her belly

 **Caleb** chuckles "That reminds me… why did Emily just hug me so happily? Do you know something about that? Do you have anything to do with it?"

 **Hanna** "Maybe… what did she tell you?"

 **Caleb** "You told her, didn't you?" he stares at her

 **Hanna** sighs "She found out by herself" she says without looking at him

 **Caleb** "Are you sure? It's okay if you-"

 **Hanna** cuts him off "Fine. I told her. I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my mouth shut"

 **Caleb** laughs "I knew you would tell someone, I just never imagined it would be so fast"

 **Hanna** "Sorry" she looks up at him now

 **Caleb** "It's okay, I don't mind" he pecks her lips

But Hanna wants a kiss, so she turns that peck into a tender kiss.

 **Hanna** "Does your drink have pineapple?" she asks after tasting the flavor of his drink from his mouth

 **Caleb** nods "Sorry" he says, knowing that Hanna hates pineapple

 **Hanna** "No, it's okay, it tastes good" she kisses his lips once more

 **Caleb** "Want some?" he asks when she pulls away, approaching his drink to her

 **Hanna** "Doesn't it have alcohol?"

 **Caleb** shakes his head "I'm not drinking today either"

 **Hanna** gives him a smile and takes some sips of his drink through the straw "It tastes really good!" she says and drinks some more

 **Caleb** "Wanna exchange?"

Hanna smiles and takes his glass, then she hands him hers.

 **Caleb** "This pregnancy thing is so weird" he says while taking the reddish drink from her hand "Now you like pineapple"

Hanna laughs.

/

Hanna and Caleb are still talking about everything and nothing when Spencer and Emily approaches them.

 **Emily** "Hey, you two! Are you lying there all night long?"

 **Spencer** "It's a party. Let's go dance" she says, taking Hanna's hand and pulling up from it

 **Hanna** stands up "Fine, let's go" she places her empty glass on a table

 **Caleb** "Where's Toby?" he asks as he stands up as well

 **Spencer** "Inside. He is helping Luke bring out some more bottles"

 **Caleb** looks at Hanna "I'm going with the guys for a while, baby" he takes her hands in his "Take care… and give me a call if you need anything"

 **Hanna** gives him a tender smile "I will. I love you"

 **Caleb** smiles back "I love you" he kisses her forehead and releases her hands before walking away.

 **Emily** "You two are so sweet together, so cute" she says to Hanna

 **Spencer** "Too cheesy, I would say… it seemed like you were saying goodbye to each other like if he were about to go on a trip… besides, just a while ago you were a bitch to him when he was just trying to help you to clean the scratch on you back, are you bipolar or something like that?"

Hanna smiles while biting her bottom lip.

 **Emily** laughs "Just tell her already, we both know you will end up opening your mouth sooner or later"

Spencer stares at Hanna expectantly after hearing Emily's words.

 **Hanna** "Fine. I'm not bipolar, I'm pregnant" she smiles

* * *

Well, it finally happened :) And Hanna can't keep her mouth shut! LOL! Thanks for your reviews guys, I'm glad you like this story! I'll try to update soon.


	57. Chapter 57

Hanna, Emily and Spencer are dancing while having some drinks, non-alcoholic drinks for Hanna of course, when Alison shows up, takes Emily's hand and takes her away.

 **Hanna** places her glass on a table and looks at Spencer "I'm kind of done dancing… wanna go with the guys?"

 **Spencer** "Sure" she says as she grabs a bottle of champagne from the same table where Hanna just left her glass and she refills hers

 **Hanna** "Fuck, I'm so dying for a glass of champagne"

 **Spencer** "Well, you will have to wait a long time before that…" she says while placing the bottle back on the table

 **Hanna** smiles "Will be worth" she says as they start walking "Oh, don't even mention anything about the pregnancy, by the way… I asked Caleb not to tell anyone until we learn that everything is okay, and… well…"

 **Spencer** laughs "Fine"

Hanna and Spencer walk the place looking for the guys.

 **Hanna** "It's me or this place gets more and more full of people every second?"

 **Spencer** laughs "I'm pretty sure Luke doesn't even know half of the people here… there they are!" she suddenly says

Hanna takes a look around and she spots Toby and Caleb as well. They are sitting on the edge of the large pool, with their feet in the water. They approach them. Spencer sits down on the edge of the pool as well, by Toby's side, and Hanna sits down behind Caleb, extending her legs by his sides, without getting her feet in the water, and hugging him from behind his back.

 **Caleb** "Hey" he says to Hanna when he feels her arms around him and then he takes one of her hands and interlaces their fingers

 **Hanna** "Hey" she rests her chin on his shoulder and that's when she gets to see the glass of champagne in his other hand "You are cheating, you said you wouldn't drink alcohol either for tonight… Do you know how bad I want some champagne?... You are gonna have to make it up to me" she whispers playfully in his ear

 **Caleb** laughs he puts the glass down next to him on the edge of the pool and moves that hand back, placing it on her thigh and he gives her a squeeze there "It will be my pleasure" he whispers back

 **Hanna** laughs "I didn't mean anything sexual"

 **Caleb** smiles amused "Your loss"

 **Spencer** "Hey guys, we are getting into the pool, wanna join us?" she says as she and Toby stand up

Caleb looks at Hanna.

 **Hanna** "I don't really feel like getting wet… you go if you want"

 **Caleb** looks up at the couple "We'll pass, guys"

 **Spencer** "Okay"

Hanna rests her cheek against Caleb's upper back.

 **Caleb** "How are you feeling?" he asks when they are left alone

 **Hanna** "I'm okay"

 **Caleb** "You sure?"

 **Hanna** "Uh huh… just a little tired, but I'm fine"

 **Caleb** "Wanna go?"

 **Hanna** "Not quite yet… let's stay a little longer"

 **Caleb** "Come here, then" he says, releasing her hand

Hanna releases Caleb from her grip and stands up. Caleb moves a few inches back making some room for her to sit before him. Hanna sits down on the space between his legs, facing him, and passing her legs over his thighs and crossing them behind him.

 **Caleb** "Much better" he smiles and wraps his arms around her

Hanna smiles back, she takes her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks and starts a soft kiss.

When they pull away, they start a chat about everything and nothing. At some point, Hanna notices that Caleb is a little distracted and that he is looking at something behind her back as they talk.

 **Hanna** "Okay, what are you looking at?" she asks and turns a little to take a look

 **Caleb** chuckles "I don't know, you tell me…"

 **Hanna** looks back at him, still unaware of what is happening "What do you mean? I don't get it"

 **Caleb** "It's the third time I catch Spencer at staring at us smiling and when I look at her, she looks away… you told her too, didn't you?"

 **Hanna** turns around again and looks at Spencer "Jeez, Spence! Don't you know how to pretend a little?" she yells at Spencer who is between Toby's arms into the pool

 **Spencer** "Sorry" she yells back while smiling

 **Toby** "What's going on?" he asks to Spencer, confused

 **Caleb** "Okay, and now you just told Toby as well" he bites his bottom lip while shaking his head

 **Hanna** "Nah… Spencer will make something up, Toby buys anything she tells him…" She looks at him with regret "I'm sorry, babe"

 **Caleb** smiles slightly "It's okay with me, Han… you were the one who asked me to keep this for us for now… I just agreed it would be the best until you see a doctor, and I still think that way… I understand you needed to tell your friends, just don't tell anyone else, please, they will be just a few more days, then you can tell whoever you want"

 **Hanna** nods "I will have to tell Aria too… she will keep asking if I took the test"

 **Caleb** "Okay"

 **Hanna** "You can tell your friends too if you want…"

 **Caleb** "No, I'm fine. I'd rather wait"

 **Hanna** "Hey! You don't want to tell them?"

 **Caleb** smiles "I'm dying to tell them… but all that matters to me now is that you are okay"

 **Hanna** "Good… because I don't trust Zack to keep his mouth shut"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Said by the girl that every time I leave her alone, she tells someone else"

 **Hanna** smiles "Then don't leave me alone anymore"

Caleb smiles back and places a kiss on her lips.

 **Hanna** "Let's go now"

 **Caleb** releases her "Let's go"

/

Caleb is in the master bedroom. He just took his bathing suit off and he is about to put on a pair of boxers, getting ready to go to bed, when Hanna comes out from the bathroom, and approaches him.

 **Hanna** takes his boxers from his hand "Don't" she drops his underwear to the floor and wraps her arms around his neck

 **Caleb** places his hands on each side of her waist "Thought you were tired" he says, smiling

 **Hanna** "No for this" she says really close to his mouth

Caleb starts a kiss, a horny kiss that starts deep from its beginning and that continues until they get to the edge of the bed where Caleb sits down. Hanna stands before him and takes off her dress, then she does the same with the top of her bikini, and Caleb thinks for a moment that she will take her bikini bottom off as well, but she doesn't. She gets on top of him, straddling him, but before she sits down, she takes his member and slides it in her bikini bottom, passing it by one of the legs holes, placing it in between the fabric and her vagina.

 **Caleb** "Fuck, Han" he says, completely turned on, when she sits down and he gets to feel her pressed against his most sensitive part

Hanna smiles and wraps her arms back around his neck, she resumes the make out session. Caleb places his hands on her lower back and runs them down, sliding them underneath her bikini bottom. He places his palms on each of her bottom cheeks and presses her harder against him. They keep kissing, and as they kiss, Hanna can feel how his dick has become harder against her and Caleb can feel Hanna's wetness.

 **Hanna** moves one of her hands back and grabs one of his wrists "Babe" she says after breaking the kiss

Caleb slides his hands out of her bikini bottom, releasing her and Hanna takes his member and slides it out as well. Then, she stands up to finally take off the last part of her bikini. She is about to sit back on Caleb's lap but when she looks up, she finds him lying on the bed, he is lying on his side, so she goes and lies down next to him, on her side as well, and facing him.

 **Caleb** places a hand on her cheek and kisses her lips once more "Turn around" he says after pulling away

Hanna smiles and turns to lie on her other side, giving her back to him. And when she does, Caleb gets to see the scratch on her back. He sits up a little and runs his index finger along the side of the scratch.

 **Hanna** takes his hand and looks at him "Come on, babe…" she says, focusing him back on the situation and she places his hand on one of her breasts

Caleb nods, he lies down on his side again and presses his body against her back, spooning her. He starts to kiss the crook of her neck as he massages her breast. After a short while, Caleb takes his hand from her breast and uses it to get his member positioned. Hanna bends a leg before her, in order to leave Caleb a better access. He places his hand on the back of Hanna's knee.

Hanna lets out a moan at the second she feels him inside.

/

Later.

Caleb is lying on his back and Hanna is lying on her stomach with her head resting on him, her cheek pressed against his chest. Their bodies are wrapped in the sheets. Caleb is caressing her hair.

 **Hanna** "Babe… I was thinking, I need to tell my mom about the pregnancy… I have to make an appointment with an obstetrician and it has to be at some good place where no one sells us out to the press… maybe she can give me some advice… she has been in this place before after all… I don't know"

 **Caleb** "Of course, babe… when you asked me not to tell anyone about the baby, I never included your mom in that"

 **Hanna** chuckles "Well, I did… I mean, I wanted to keep it just for the two of us and no one else, but I already screwed that up and I really need to talk to my mom… I'm calling her tomorrow"

 **Caleb** "Good. Talk to your mom, but… I think there's someone else that could help us with this… and in a better way"

 **Hanna** "Who?" she asks confused

 **Caleb** "Liv… she managed to preserve her pregnancy from the press for almost four months until she decided to let everyone know about it… ask her who was her doctor"

 **Hanna** "Hey, that's a really good idea" she raises her head from his chest and looks at him smiling "I'm calling her tomorrow"

 **Caleb** smiles back "She will be really happy… she said she wants someone to play with Sophie when she takes her to the shootings… she and Toby agreed we should have a baby"

 **Hanna** "Really?"

 **Caleb** nods "They said it today, when you were with Sophie"

 **Hanna** yawns and rests her head back on his chest "Well, I guess Sophie will have a friend to play with then… and Aria's son might have a girlfriend, if we have a baby girl…"

 **Caleb** "No way… that little boy won't put any of his sticky hands on my baby"

 **Hanna** laughs "How do you know he will have sticky hands? He hasn't even born yet"

 **Caleb** "All kids have sticky hands"

 **Hanna** chuckles "That's not true"

 **Caleb** "You know what? I think I have a good name for the baby, if we have a baby girl…" he says after a few seconds of silence

 **Hanna** "Which one?"

 **Caleb** "Emma"

 **Hanna** "No fucking way"

 **Caleb** "Why not? It's a name that means something to us… that you played that role on the show made us close again after you pushed me away after our first kiss"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, but your character doesn't end up with Emma and you can't tell that to a little girl when she asks why we picked that name for her… and on top of that, we can't let her watch those scenes if she asks to see them, I mean, they are not suitable for a child and even if we show her those scenes when she is old enough, I wouldn't want her to see her parents making out like that… we should just pick any other nice name and that's all"

 **Caleb** gives up "Fine. I guess you are right…"

 **Hanna** "We have several months to pick a name… besides, it could be a boy too… what do you want it to be?"

 **Caleb** "I will be happy to have either a baby boy or a baby girl… I just want a healthy baby, that's all… what about you?"

 **Hanna** "Same"

They remain silent for some minutes. Caleb gets back to caress her hair, he is absent-minded and at some point, he takes his hand to her upper back and lifts the sheets that are wrapped around her, then he takes the sheets down up to her lower back.

 **Caleb** takes a better look now of the scratch on Hanna's back "I'm so sorry for this, babe" he says, placing his palm on it

 **Hanna** "It wasn't your fault, Caleb… just let it go. Besides, Spencer said it was just superficial and that it wouldn't even leave a scar on my back"

 **Caleb** "Still… I should have seen that coming, I should have taken you away from there right at the second I realized there was something wrong with that girl"

 **Hanna** raises her head from his chest to look at him once more "Look, no one would have seen that coming, the girl was just nuts and we were on the middle of the beach, where would you have gone? It's okay, nothing happened. It's no big deal. Really, let it go" she says as she stands up from the bed

Hanna goes to the closet and takes a pair of panties.

 **Caleb** "Are you going eat something?" he asks as she puts her panties on, since it's what Hanna usually does every time they have sex at dawn after a party or some other event like that, because she gets hungry

 **Hanna** "No… I'm just starting to feel sick again… and if I end up throwing everything up again, I wanna have some clothes on, at least… fuck!" she says right after she finishes putting her panties on and rushes into the bathroom

Caleb gets up from the bed. He takes the pair of boxers that he was about to put on before, when Hanna stopped him, and after putting them on, he takes the tee he was wearing earlier and goes to the bathroom.

Hanna is kneeling in front of the toilet, vomiting, so Caleb just waits and when she makes a pause, he approaches her and hands her his tee.

 **Hanna** "Thank you" she smiles slightly and puts the tee on

 **Caleb** "You better now?"

 **Hanna** shakes her head "If I'm lucky enough, the sickness is only during the morning, otherwise, it lasts all day long… like the other day that I couldn't make it to work… it sucks, but I'll be-" she doesn't finish the phrase because she begins to throw up again

Hanna barely manages to hold her hair back with one of her hands, so Caleb takes one of her hair elastics, kneels down behind her, and puts her hair up into a bun.

When Hanna is finally done, Caleb stands up and offers his hands to her, Hanna takes them and so he helps her up.

Hanna takes her toothbrush, the toothpaste and starts brushing her teeth. Caleb goes back to the bedroom.

/

 **Hanna** "Finally!" she says and yawns as she gets in the bed, where Caleb already is "I have been waiting to go to sleep since I got up this morning basically"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Yeah, I knew you were tired, I was gonna go right to sleep, but you were the one that had something else in mind"

 **Hanna** smiles amused and gets closer to him "Well… I guess that's another symptom of the pregnancy… I'm kind of horny most of the time" she rests the side of her face on his chest and wraps an arm around his waist

 **Caleb** laughs "I'll be more than happy to help you with that" he wraps an arm around her shoulders

 **Hanna** smiles, with her eyes closed "Good night, babe" she says, although sunlight comes through the window

 **Caleb** "Night, baby"

A couple of minutes later, Hanna is about to fall asleep when Caleb speaks again.

 **Caleb** "Han…" he says softly and gets no answer, so he speaks again "Babe… are you asleep?"

 **Hanna** "Uh huh" she says, half asleep

 **Caleb** "I wanna ask you something…" he says but Hanna doesn't answer again, so he keeps trying "Babe…"

 **Hanna** "Shit, Caleb, what do you want?"

 **Caleb** "I need to ask you something"

 **Hanna** "And you can't wait until the morning?"

 **Caleb** "Come on, it's just a sec"

 **Hanna** "Fine, tell me"

 **Caleb** "I was thinking… you thought you got your period the other day, so, there was some bleeding… that can't be any good… shouldn't we go right tomorrow and see any doctor available at ER?"

 **Hanna** "It's pretty common… some women have some bleeding at first, babe, it's okay, it can be for a lot of reasons…"

 **Caleb** "What reasons?"

 **Hanna** "I don't know… I've googled it… Let's talk tomorrow… besides, it was just a little of blood, nothing to worry about" she says, trying to calm him down to be able to go to sleep

 **Caleb** "We had sex the night before you thought you had gotten your period, do you think it could be the reason?"

 **Hanna** "I don't know, Caleb… just go to sleep"

 **Caleb** "Can you go check if everything is okay?"

 **Hanna** "No"

 **Caleb** "Please… it'll just take you a second"

 **Hanna** sighs "Will you let me sleep then?"

 **Caleb** "Uh huh"

Hanna gets up from the bed, still sleepy and gets in the bathroom.

 **Hanna** "Everything is fine" she says when she comes out from the bathroom "We have nothing to worry about" she adds while getting back in the bed, but when she looks at Caleb, she notices that he is still a little concerned, so now that she is more awake, she talks to him "Aria had some bleeding during the first trimester, and it was because of hormonal changes in her case ... but it can also be for having sex, or because the baby is attaching to the uterus... I do not know how far along I am pregnant because I don't know when I was ovulating because I made a mess with the pills and that changed my cycle a bit. If I had thought that something could be wrong, I would have gone see a doctor before, even if I wasn't sure if I was pregnant or not, but I don't feel any pain and I haven't had any more bleeding. Anyway, I'll talk to Sarah tomorrow and I'll let her know that I won't be able to go to work on Monday and I'm having a blood test and I'm seeing a doctor too that day, fine?"

 **Caleb** "Good, because I'm not having sex with you again until a doctor tells you that everything is okay"

Hanna chuckles.

 **Caleb** "We should tell Sarah what's going on, she may be able to make some changes on Monday's shooting schedule and so I could be able to go with you"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Yeah, I'll tell Sarah about the pregnancy, but I think it will be better if I go on my own… I mean, if someone takes a picture of us together at the clinic, the press will start saying that we are having a baby and they will be right… besides, I want you to come to the first ultrasound, that's more important, we should try to coordinate that"

 **Caleb** "You sure?"

Hanna nods and pecks his lips, then she turns and lies on her other side, giving her back to him "Try to get some sleep now, everything is fine" she takes his hand and places it on her tummy, leaving her hand there, on top of his

Caleb smiles and sticks his body to hers, spooning her and places a kiss on her shoulder before closing his eyes.

* * *

Hey! I know I took too many days to update this time, but I didn't have the time to write. Anyway, here I am.

I love reading your reviews and I love even more when you tell me what you want to happen next or when you tell me what you liked the most from the chapter, that helps when I don't know how to continue the story, so thanks to the girl that made a suggestion, the truth is that I was gonna make another time jump because I'm really trying to take this story to an end, even though every time I sit down to write I end up doing just the opposite and I make the story longer and longer LOL. Anyway, I'll try to fit your idea in the story...

Till next time... :)


	58. Chapter 58

Monday afternoon. Caleb is on set, hanging with Luke and Toby while a scene of Alison is being shot, when Hanna shows up there.

 **Caleb** approaches her, leaving the guys behind "Hey! I sent you like a million texts!"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I know, but I was already on my way here, so…"

 **Caleb** "And?"

 **Hanna** "Olivia's doctor was so kind, I'm lucky he was able to make time to see me. He explained me a lot of things… anyway, everything seems fine and the blood test results were normal"

Caleb smiles widely.

 **Hanna** "But… since I let him know about that bleeding I had the other day, he thinks it's better to have an early ultrasound scan to confirm that everything is okay"

 **Caleb** nods "When?"

 **Hanna** "Are you sure you wanna come? I mean, you can come to the following one if you want"

 **Caleb** "Of course I want to go with you, why would you think otherwise?"

 **Hanna** "Well, an early ultrasound it's pretty different than the others…"

 **Caleb** "What do you mean?"

 **Hanna** "Let's just say that it's not through my tummy"

 **Caleb** "Oh, right" he says, getting it. "Anyway, of course I'm going with you, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world… when would it be?"

 **Hanna** smiles "You tell me when you can come… I haven't made an appointment yet"

 **Caleb** "As soon as possible, Han. I just wanna know everything is fine. You make an appointment and I'll be there no matter what. I can talk to Maggie, I don't think it will take so long"

 **Hanna** smiles again "Okay, I'm calling now, then. The doctor said they have a back door there that we could use to avoid being seen by the rest of the people in there, and that we could use the ambulances' entry to get there by car. He talked to one of the women that carry out the ultrasounds to let her know we would go any of these days and she gave me her personal phone number to coordinate it all… everyone is so kind at that place, I'm glad I talked to Liv"

 **Caleb** smiles and gets closer to her. He places a hand on her waist "I'm glad you are so happy" he pecks her lips

 **Hanna** gives him another smile before she takes some steps away "I'm calling now and I'll let you know when is the appointment so you can talk to Maggie as soon as possible. See you at home"

 **Caleb** "Do you have to leave now? The guys and I are shooting right after Ali and then I'm wrapped… make that call from my dressing room…"

 **Hanna** "I need to stop by my office and grab some stuff… I've got work to do… I need to catch up with the things I should have gotten done today…"

 **Caleb** nods "Okay, then… see you at home"

/

Hanna gets in her office. She turns on her laptop to copy some files on her flash drive in order to be able to work from home. Then, she spots an office folder placed next to her printer and when she opens it to take a look, she finds out that it is a copy of Ezra's new reviews over one of the episodes' scripts, so she takes that folder too to give it a read at home. She takes her purse and opens the door to leave, but when she is about to turn off the lights, Sarah shows up walking down the hallway.

 **Sarah** "Hanna!" she says happily and approaches her "I'm so happy for you and Caleb" she gives her a hug "What a really good news! Wonderful news!" she says, since Hanna has told her about the pregnancy on the phone, when she asked her for a day off work to go see the doctor

 **Hanna** "Thank you, Sarah" she smiles

Hanna moves to the side, making some room for her to get in her office as well.

 **Sarah** "Your mother must be so happy"

 **Hanna** smiles "Yeah, she is… she started to cry on the phone when I told her the news"

 **Sarah** "So? How did it go, your appointment?"

 **Hanna** "Everything seems to be fine… I'll just need to have an ultrasound scan to confirm it"

 **Sarah** "An ultrasound? Isn't it too soon? How far along are you?"

 **Hanna** "Well… yes, it's kind of soon… I'm only about six or seven weeks pregnant… but… I'll need an early ultrasound because I had some bleeding the other day, and well… we just want to make sure everything is okay"

 **Sarah** nods "Makes sense" she notices now the folder in Hanna's arms "What are you doing here, though? What's that folder?"

 **Hanna** "Oh, I just came get some files from the laptop, there are some things I need to finish up… and then I saw this copy of Ezra's reviews, I guess Josh left it there for me, and well… I want to give this a read as well"

 **Sarah** "Well, that's not needed, go home and get some rest, you can get the work done tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, I don't care, we have plenty of time, we had to push back the shooting of the pilot because we won't have the sets ready in time… the stages in the studios that were assigned to us won't be available for another three months, so we won't be able to start to build the sets till then, which means that we are shooting in three months and a week, instead of in two months as we had planned"

 **Hanna** smiles "Really? That means that I might be able to work at the shootings, after all"

 **Sarah** "You are not working at the shootings, Hanna"

 **Hanna** "Why not? It would be perfect, I mean, I'll be like five months pregnant, I'll have passed the first trimester, which is the risky period, and I'll be still away enough from the third trimester too. I can do it"

 **Sarah** "Shootings aren't a good place for a pregnant woman, Hanna, they are too many hours standing, you are in constantly moving, all the time, going here and there, and stressful situations all the time. I don't want you there. Besides, if everything goes well and the channel approves the pilot, then we are starting to shoot the rest of the episodes as soon as possible" Sarah gets closer to Hanna and takes the folder that she has in her arms "I want you to go home, chill out and enjoy your pregnancy. You can check this out tomorrow" she says and places the folder on Hanna's desk "When are you having the ultrasound?"

 **Hanna** "Probably tomorrow, I'm just waiting for Caleb to confirm me if he will be able to come or not, he was gonna talk to Maggie, otherwise, I'm moving the appointment back to another day… that's why I wanted to finish those things up tonight at home…"

 **Sarah** "Well, I'm talking to Maggie myself. You go with Caleb to that appointment tomorrow and take your time. We can make some changes on his shooting schedule"

Hanna nods.

 **Sarah** "Give me your flash drive too, Hanna"

 **Hanna** "Really, I'm okay, I can work from home tonight"

 **Sarah** "I know you are okay, I just don't want you to work from home anymore"

Hanna sighs and gives her one of her flash drives.

 **Sarah** "The other one too, the pink one"

Hanna rolls her eyes and gives up that flash drive too.

 **Sarah** "Look Han, I've divorced three times and my only boy is already at the university and I haven't assisted not even to one of his parent meetings when he was at school. I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I made. If I have to fire you to stop you from overworking, then I'll do it"

 **Hanna** "Can we discuss it at least? Me working at the shootings? I really think I can do it"

 **Sarah** shakes her head "Sorry, Han. That's not possible. See you tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything" she says and leaves

/

Caleb gets home. He heads to the living room and he finds Hanna sitting on the couch with her arms crossed on her chest. The lights are off and the TV screen illuminates her face. Her eyes are glued to the screen, although she is absent-minded. It surprises him not to find Hanna working.

 **Caleb** "Hey, babe" he says and lies down on the couch, resting his head on Hanna's lap

 **Hanna** "Hey" she places a hand on his cheek and starts to caress him softly, still "focused" on the TV screen

 **Caleb** "What's wrong?" he takes her free hand

Hanna just shakes her head, still looking at the TV screen.

 **Caleb** "Did you finish working?"

 **Hanna** "Shhh… I'm watching this"

 **Caleb** looks at the TV screen "What's it about?" he asks, but Hanna doesn't answer because she has no idea of what is what she is watching about.

Caleb knows that, and he also knows that something is bothering her, but something he has learnt by now, after those years of being with Hanna, is that she will talk to him when she feels like doing so, and that it would be pointless to push her to talk. So, he just remains silent and watches the silly TV program that Hanna is pretending to watch, still holding her hand.

 **Hanna** "Sarah practically kicked me out of the office today" she suddenly says after some minutes

 **Caleb** "What happened?"

 **Hanna** "She doesn't want me to work from home. She took my stuff"

 **Caleb** "I think that's great"

 **Hanna** "There's no point talking to you, Caleb" she crosses her arms back on her chest

 **Caleb** "Sorry, babe" he extends an arm and uncrosses her arms with his hand, and then he takes her hand again. "Talk to me"

 **Hanna** looks down at him and sighs "She took my flash drives and some papers I had grabbed to review, but you know what? I don't give a shit, if I don't finish those things up in time, that would be a problem to her, not to me… what makes me crazy is that she thinks she knows what's the best for me, but she doesn't. The shooting of the pilot got delayed, it will be shot in more than three months, which means that I'll have passed the first trimester and that it wouldn't be a problem to me to work on set, but she won't let me do it! Can you believe it? She doesn't even want to discuss it. That pisses me off the most, I've worked so fucking hard on this, even if the preproduction is not exactly my favorite part, because all I wanted was to start to shoot and get everything ready for that… I'll just go crazy if I have to keep working at that freaking office, knowing that I could be on set. Fuck Sarah, fuck Josh, who can't do anything by himself, by the way, fuck Ezra, fuck his book, fuck it all"

Caleb is trying really hard not to laugh, not because he thinks her problem isn't important, but because he finds very funny the way she talks about it.

 **Caleb** does his best and manages to hold his laugh back, instead of that, he gives her a reassuring smile "Let me talk to Sarah. Maybe I can get her to listen to me"

 **Hanna** "Really? Will you do that for me?"

 **Caleb** "Of course, babe… you should know by now that I would do anything for you"

 **Hanna** "I know" she smiles at him "It's just that… I thought you would agree with Sarah"

 **Caleb** "Well… I would rather you not to work at the office either, I mean, we earn more money than we have the time to spend, you could stop working for some time… but I just want you to be happy, and if working at the shootings is what you want, then I'll support you"

Hanna smiles again.

 **Caleb** "I trust your judgement, I know you won't put the pregnancy at risk. So, if you promise me you won't overwork and you will only keep working as long as you feel good enough to do so, then, I'm talking to Sarah right tomorrow"

 **Hanna** "Of course I'll be careful, I'll take care of our baby"

Caleb smiles, he turns his face to the side and lifts Hanna's top a little up with his free hand, then he places a soft kiss on her tummy and remains there.

 **Hanna** grins "I don't even have a baby bump yet, babe"

 **Caleb** "It doesn't matter, it is in there anyway… don't you?" he says then to Hanna's tummy

 **Hanna** "And It doesn't have ears yet" she says, although she is dying of love

 **Caleb** smiles against Hanna's skin "And it doesn't matter either, it's there, and I already love it"

* * *

Hi! :)

I know this is a short chapter and not much happens in it, but it is still better than nothing at all, right? haha... Anyway, next chapter starts with a time jump, and then I think there will be only one more, or maybe two chapters, I don't know, I haven't written it yet, but I already know how it ends at least haha.

Thanks for reading! Thanks for your reviews!


	59. Chapter 59

Some months later.

Hanna is at Alison's mansion, which is Emily's home too now, since she has moved in with her a couple of months ago. Hanna and the girls are getting ready to attend to the awards where "Twenty-something" is nominated for best TV drama series, Alison and Emily are among the actresses nominated for best actress, and Caleb is nominated for best actor. Spencer, Olivia, and of course, Sophie are there too. Even Aria is there with her five months old baby boy, although she has nothing to do with the show and she is not going to the awards. She and the girls have become really close and she also gets together with them even when Hanna isn't there. They are in the large kitchen of the mansion. They are chatting and having a good time as some make-up artists and stylists are working on their make-ups and hairstyles.

Hanna is waiting her turn to get her make-up done, so she is playing with Sophie in the meanwhile. Sophie is there accompanying her mom although she won't go to the awards.

 **Sophie** "This" the little girl says while grabbing a pink lipstick. She is sitting on the kitchen island and Hanna is sitting in front of her, on a stool, watching her not to fall on the floor.

 **Hanna** "But that color doesn't match my dress… pick me another one" she says, trying to keep her entertained

Sophie takes a red one now and she shows it to Hanna.

 **Hanna** shakes her head "Too bright"

 **Sophie** puts it down and takes a fuchsia lipstick "This?"

 **Hanna** shakes her head again "That's too sticky"

Sophie rolls her eyes and bites her bottom lip, which causes Hanna to burst of laugher.

 **Hanna** "Did you guys just see the gesture she made with her face?" she says, still laughing

 **Emily** "Oh, I missed it"

 **Olivia** has her eyes closed, since a make-up artist is working on her eyes "She rolled her eyes again, right?"

 **Hanna** "And bitted her bottom lip, she literally sent me to hell with her face" she says amused

 **Spencer** laughs and approaches Sophie "Well done, baby!"

 **Olivia** "She learns all those things from you guys, I shouldn't take her with me anymore when I get together with you" she jokes

 **Spencer** "Who's your favorite auntie, now?" she asks to Sophie

 **Sophie** is focused on the lipstick in her hands, she is trying to open it, but she looks up at Spencer "Hanna"

 **Hanna** laughs out loud again "Whoa! In your face, Spence!" she says and places a kiss on Sophie's cheek

 **Sophie** "Can I?" she says, handing Hanna the lipstick

 **Hanna** "Sure" she takes the lipstick, opens it, and starts to apply it on Sophie's lips

 **Spencer** "She always chooses you because you let her do whatever she wants"

 **Aria** "Yeah, you are spoiling her"

 **Olivia** chuckles "That's true, I'll do the same with your child"

 **Hanna** shrugs "I don't care, I'll spoil my daughter too" she smiles and places her hand on her big baby belly, since she is only a couple of weeks away from giving birth

Hanna's phone starts to ring.

 **Hanna** "Hey, Spence, can you watch her a minute?" she says, standing up from the stool

 **Spencer** "Sure" she picks Sophie up

 **Hanna** "Hey, baby" she says on the phone as she walks to the living room

 **Caleb** "Hi, babe… I just got home"

 **Hanna** "Good. Your suit is hanging in the bedroom, and I picked you a pair of shoes too. Hurry up or you won't be ready in time, get in the shower now"

 **Caleb** "I will be ready in time, don't worry… I'm picking you up over there in an hour, fine?"

 **Hanna** "Uh huh"

 **Caleb** "Okay… are you sure you feel good enough to come? I'll understand if you-"

 **Hanna** interrupts him "Hey! I'm okay. I'll be there for you"

 **Caleb** smiles "See you in an hour, then"

 **Hanna** "See you"

 **Caleb** "Bye, babe" he says before ending the call

/

Later. Hanna and Emily are getting dressed in the master bedroom that she shares with Alison.

 **Hanna** "Could you please help me with this zip?"

 **Emily** "Sure" she stands behind Hanna and zips up her dress "You look amazing Han, only you can be nine freaking months pregnant and look this hot"

 **Hanna** laughs "Thanks… I feel like I'm about to explode… but it's nice to know that I look good at least" she says and sits on the edge of the bed "God, I really need this baby to be born once and for all… I could barely sleep last night…"

 **Emily** smiles at her "I know you wanna be there for Caleb, but you don't have to do this, I mean, you are about to have a baby, it would be understandable if you don't go"

 **Hanna** "I'm okay, Em. I really wanna be there. Caleb has been so supportive of me all these months… I drove him crazy so many times with all my mood swings, my cravings, my job, everything. This is really important to him, and it's important to me too. I'm going" she says while taking her heels from her bag

 **Emily** "Are you really wearing those heels, Han? Seriously? You just said you feel like about to explode"

 **Hanna** "Of course I'm wearing heels. What do you want me to wear with this dress? Flat shoes? Flip flops?"

 **Spencer** opens the door and gets in the bedroom "Caleb and Toby are here… they are waiting for us"

 **Hanna** "Good… could you please help me with my heels? I can't even reach my feet"

 **Spencer** chuckles "Sure"

 **Emily** "Babe, have you seen the purse I wore yesterday?" she yells while leaving the room, leaving Hanna and Spencer alone

 **Spencer** "May I talk to you about something?" she sits on the bed next to Hanna, after finishing helping her with her heels

 **Hanna** "Sure"

 **Spencer** "I just wanted to thank you, Sarah told me you asked her to be me the one to replace you at the shootings… next week we are starting to shoot the rest of the episodes and I know you wanted to be there so bad. I promise you, I'll save your place until you are ready to come back. I'm sure this show will be a hit, just like "Twenty-something" and you can be there to shoot the following seasons"

Hanna has been able to shoot the pilot. Thanks to Caleb who has talked to Sarah and convinced her to let Hanna do it. He has supported her a lot. Luckily for them, the stage where the new show started to be shot was right next to the stage of the sets of "Twenty-something", and they have been able to spend more time together. Caleb has gone have lunch with Hanna to make sure she eats enough every time he could, and Hanna has taken several naps in his dressing room when her shootings finished before his and she had to wait for him to go home together. Hanna has been in charge of the shootings of the new show, just like Maggie does in "Twenty-something" and when she suggested Sarah Spencer to take her place, Sarah couldn't be in more agreement with her.

 **Hanna** "You don't have to thank me, you deserve it, and probably more than me. And yes, I wanted to be there, but honestly, I don't care that much about it anymore… I'm just focused on my baby, on the things I need to get ready before she comes, on Caleb… and… my due date is coming and it kind of freaks me out… so… I don't have much time to think about other things… I'm glad you are the one taking my place there on the show" she stands up from the bed "Let's go, we don't want to make the guys be late"

 **Spencer** smiles at her "Let's go"

/

 **Caleb** "Holy shit, Han" are Caleb's words when she shows up over the living room of the mansion

Hanna smiles widely and approaches him to place a brief but still lovely kiss on his mouth.

 **Caleb** takes Hanna's hand "You are so beautiful" he says while giving her another look, scanning her from head to toe "Are you sure you can handle those heels?" he asks when he realizes she is wearing five inch heels, something that she hasn't worn during the lasts months for obvious reasons

 **Hanna** "Of course I can… and you look really handsome too, by the way" she gives him another brief kiss and then she looks to the side, where Toby is standing "Hey, Toby" she greets him

 **Toby** "Hi, Han!"

Aria shows up there just to say good bye to everyone and she leaves with her baby and Sophie, since she is taking her to Olivia's house where her dad is waiting for her.

 **Alison** gets there too while ending a phone call "Hey guys, I just talked to Chris, he is on his way here, when he and Luke arrive, we are going all together… so, you guys hurry up, we can't be late" she says to Emily and Olivia that aren't ready yet, although she isn't ready either

Chris has been the press officer of "Twenty-something" since John was forced to leave the show, and he always arranges it all to the cast to arrive all together to this kind of events in order to let the press take pictures of the full cast on the red carpet.

Caleb sits down on one of the couches and pulls from Hanna's hand to make her sit on his lap.

Everyone else, except for Toby and Spencer who have gone out for some fresh air, are on a run to get ready, so Caleb takes that time to talk to Hanna.

 **Caleb** "I know you hate it when I ask you how you are feeling too often, but we are about to go to this thing and I haven't seen you during the day, so I need to ask…" he places his free hand on the top of her tummy

 **Hanna** "I'm okay, really"

 **Caleb** "I talked to Chris… he said the press would want some pictures of us together, you know? They love pregnant couples and all that, so we are taking some pictures together, but you don't have to talk to the press or give any interview, and then Chris is taking you in to our seats and you are waiting for us there, he already arranged that with the organizers, that way, you won't have to wait for us to finish with the cast pictures, I don't want you to be standing too much time, fine?"

 **Hanna** nods "Fine"

 **Caleb** "And please, promise me you will let me know if at some point you don't feel good, or you need to leave, or anything, and it doesn't matter if it is before everything starts or even at the middle of the ceremony, I don't care. You two are more important to me than any award" he says, caressing her tummy through the fabric of her dress

 **Hanna** smiles at him "I promise I will, but really, I feel good. I don't want you to be worried about me. Just chill out and enjoy the night"

 **Caleb** smiles back "I will" he gives her a gentle kiss but he pulls away abruptly "Oh, and there's another thing I need to ask you"

 **Hanna** rolls her eyes "What?"

 **Caleb** "Stay away from the fans… they are kind people mostly, but I couldn't bear it if what happened the other time happens again"

 **Hanna** nods "Are you done, now?" she asks, releasing his hand and wrapping both of her arms around his neck

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I just wanted to-" he starts to say but Hanna shushes him with a kiss

/

Once on the red carpet.

Just as Caleb said, the press does show interest in Hanna and him. Even more than what he and Chris expected. It could be because Hanna is really far along pregnant and none was expecting to see her there that night, and much less looking so flawless as she is. In fact, surprisingly for everyone, the press is more interested in capturing them with their cameras than in the rest of the cast, and the reporters approaches the couple asking questions about Hanna's pregnancy, the baby, the gender, the due date, names, Ashley Marin being a grandma, and stuff. And although they have decided to keep some of those things private, Caleb manages to answer all those questions without giving many details, being kind and with a smile on his face, something that he has learnt by now, after having to deal with the press many times. And Hanna stands by his side all the time, holding his hand, smiling, and she even answers some questions herself, although she takes care of make clear that she is there only to accompany Caleb.

At some point, Caleb leads her a little away from the press, they are still on the public eye, on the red carpet, still in front of the cameras, and being photographed, but at least they are able to talk in private.

 **Caleb** "Sorry, this is taking longer than I thought"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "It's okay"

Caleb takes a look around, trying to figure out where Chris is. And although he was there just a minute ago, he can't spot him now.

 **Hanna** places her hands on his face and makes him look back at her "Chill, I'm okay, when Chris shows up again, I'm going with him, but I'm fine, don't worry"

Caleb nods.

Hanna smiles again, and still with her hands cupping his cheeks, she starts a tender kiss, not caring about the situation in which they are, the people around, and the cameras that capture their kiss. Caleb kisses her back, and a few seconds later, when Hanna pulls away from his mouth and he opens his eyes, he finally spots Chris.

 **Caleb** "There he is" he takes her hand again and leads her to Chris.

/

Hanna is already sitting in the seat tagged with her name, the seat right next to Caleb's. Chris has accompanied her there and then he has gone back with the cast.

Hanna is using her phone, taking a look of the repercussions that her presence on the red carpet already had. She is happy to see all those beautiful pictures with Caleb on the social media, and she is saving most of them on her phone. At some point, she feels how someone sits down in Caleb's seat, but she knows that it isn't him, because the rest of the cast hasn't gotten there yet and that's not Caleb's perfume what she is smelling. She looks up, and right at the moment she sees who is sitting there, she can feel how her baby belly gets hard, like it happens every time something stresses her out.

 **Hanna** "What are you doing here?"

 **John** "Hey, Han! Nice to see you too, how have you been?"

 **Hanna** "Just go away"

 **John** "How is it going your pregnancy?"

Hanna rolls her eyes.

 **John** "You know what? A few months ago, a crazy girl came to see me, she waited for me outside the building where I work for hours, so, at some point when I went out to go home, I had to listen to her. She was a fan of Alison and Caleb… she told me you were pregnant, and that Caleb had said it… anyway, she seemed nuts and I thought she was talking bullshit… I guess I should have believed her…" he says and stares at her baby belly, making her feel uncomfortable

 **Hanna** places her hands on her tummy "What do you want? If Caleb sees you here-" she stats saying, but John cuts her off

 **John** "If Caleb sees me here, what? Will he beat me up? Or he will just threaten me with that safe box deposit he stole from me some years ago? Did you know he has blackmailed me?"

 **Hanna** "That's not true. Caleb has nothing of yours, he doesn't have your stupid safe. Leave me alone"

 **John** "Are you sure? Why don't you ask him?" he says mockingly "Good night, princess. You know we could have been great together, but now you are spoiled, I don't date women with children, I don't like kids, besides, sex doesn't feel the same after women give birth, it doesn't feel so tight… I gotta get back with my cast now. Nice to see you again"

Hanna is shocked, she can't believe what she just heard from John. She has always found him gross, but she never thought he would say those things to her. And regarding what he said about Caleb, she doesn't really think he could do such a thing, she knows Caleb's not that person, he wouldn't blackmail anyone like John did to them, but… on the other hand, she has never asked Caleb or Alison what happened with that safe box deposit since she has never been okay with what they did… could it be possible that Caleb kept it after all? Did he hide that safe in their house all those years without telling her?

Hanna is upset. Her thoughts are overwhelming her and she is about to cry. But she knows something for sure, if Caleb did keep that safe, he must have had his reasons, and although it would be disappointing to know that he did just the same as John did to them, and without telling her, she would understand him. And she also knows that John could be talking shit, and she shouldn't jump into any conclusions yet. So, she tries to calm down. She won't let anything ruin Caleb's night. Because she is sure he will win that award, she knows he deserves it. With her palms placed on her baby belly, she starts to take deep breaths, trying to calm down. She knows it's not good for her baby when she gets nervous, she can feel her hard belly under her hands. But before she can get calm, Caleb and the rest of the guys get there.

 **Hanna** takes her hands off of her belly "Hey" she says to him, trying to conceal her upset with a feigned smile

 **Caleb** "Hey" he sits down in his seat and looks at her, and when he does, he notices by her glassy eyes that something is wrong "Are you okay?" he asks and places his hand on her still hard tummy

And that's when he knows for sure that she is not okay and Hanna also knows that she won't be able to pretend to be fine anymore.

 **Caleb** "Hey, calm down… breathe deeply" he keeps his hand on her belly and with his free hand, he takes hers

Hanna places her other hand on her belly too and starts to take deep breaths again.

 **Caleb** "That's it, keep breathing"

Emily, who is sitting in the seat behind Hanna's becomes aware of that something is happening to her friend.

 **Emily** "Han, you okay?" she places a hand on Hanna's shoulder

Hanna nods.

 **Emily** "Wanna me to get you anything? A glass of water?"

 **Hanna** "I'm okay, don't worry"

 **Luke** "Don't tell me she is having the baby right here" he jokes

 **Alison** "Don't be stupid, Luke. Don't you see she is not okay?"

 **Caleb** "Okay, we are leaving now" he says, standing up

 **Hanna** "What? No! We are not going anywhere. I'm okay" she pulls from his hand "Sit back there now" she says to Caleb and then she looks at Luke "And no, I'm not having my baby here"

 **Luke** "Sorry, Han" he says, with regret

The lights are lowered and the ceremony is about to start, so Caleb sits back in his seat.

 **Caleb** "Are you sure you are okay?" He whispers to Hanna

 **Hanna** nods "I just need to know something… who has John's safe?" she whispers back

 **Caleb** looks at her confused "What?"

 **Hanna** "Just tell me, who has the freaking safe?"

 **Caleb** "No one has John's safe, I got rid of it like three years ago, why do you ask? Is he here? Did he tell you something?" he asks while looking around, trying to find John

 **Hanna** takes one of her hands to his face and makes him look at her "It doesn't matter, that's all I needed to know" she gives him a smile

Seeing that smile on Hanna's face reassures him, but he still wants to know what happened.

 **Caleb** "What's going on, babe?"

 **Hanna** "We can talk later. Let's no let that asshole ruin your night. Everything is okay"

 **Caleb** "You sure?"

 **Hanna** takes his hand and places it back on her tummy that has gotten back to normal now "We are okay"

The ceremony starts and everyone becomes silent, so Caleb just places a kiss on Hanna's temple and then he looks at the stage, keeping his hand between her hand and her belly.

The night goes really well for the guys. First, "Twenty-something" wins as best TV drama series, then Emily wins as best TV actress, when everyone was expecting to see Alison getting that award, since she has won it three years in a row, but it's Emily who wins this time and it makes Alison happier than if she had won it again. And finally, when the winner of the best actor category is announced, the guys jump off of their seats to celebrate, just as they did a while ago for Emily, because the winner this time is Caleb.

Hanna has a huge smile on her face when she hugs Caleb, but it's a brief hug because she knows he has to go to the stage.

Caleb pecks her lips before going for his award.

Hanna stares at him proudly as he gives a brief speech, thanking Sarah, the crew, and his co-stars, but she feels a huge happiness when he finishes his speech saying "This goes to Hanna, who has supported me from the beginning, and to my baby girl, I love you both with all my heart". And of course, she ends up shedding tears of happiness.

 **Hanna** "Shit, I'm so damn proud of him" she says to Emily, when she feels the arms of her friend around her shoulders, and wipes her tears off

 **Emily** "Me too. This night definitely couldn't be better"

Caleb gets back to the guys and they all congratulate him on his award again. When he gets to Hanna, he hugs her again.

 **Hanna** "I'm so proud of you, babe. I love you so much" she says while hugging him

 **Caleb** places a kiss on her shoulder "Thank you for being here. I love you"

They pull away from the hug and sit back in their seats.

 **Hanna** looks at Caleb smiling and takes his hand "Look who is proud of her daddy too" she says in his ear, since the music is too loud, and places his hand on the side of her tummy where their baby is moving

 **Caleb** smiles widely and places his other hand there too "Shit, this is amazing, I think I will never get used to this, every time I feel her moving through your tummy, it amazes me just as much as the first time" he says, in her ear too

 **Hanna** "Yeah, don't tell me, this is so crazy… I feel her moving inside of me… I think this is the only thing I'll miss once she is born"

Hanna and Caleb don't realize, but that moment of them speaking in each other's ear while touching Hanna's belly is televised live, and "Haleb" quickly becomes a trending topic on Twitter.

/

When the ceremony ends, Hanna, Caleb and the guys go to a restaurant to have dinner and celebrate. After that, they decide to continue the celebration and go to a bar for some drinks. But Caleb and Hanna decide that it's time for them to go home, she is nine months pregnant after all, and it's been a long day full of emotions for her. After dropping Olivia off at her house, they go home too.

They get in their bedroom and the first thing Hanna does is sitting down on the edge of their bed. She tries to kick her heels off of her feet but it doesn't work, because her feet are too swollen.

 **Hanna** "Babe, please, take my heels off before my feet explode"

 **Caleb** chuckles and kneels in front of her "What's the need of wearing heels while being so far along pregnant?" he says as he takes one of her heels off

 **Hanna** "It would have been the same if I wore flats, my feet just get swollen"

After taking both heels off, Caleb starts to massage her feet.

 **Caleb** "So… what happened today with John? He went talk to you, right? What did he want?" he suddenly asks

 **Hanna** "He didn't want anything in particular, I guess he just saw me there and came just to annoy me… remember that freaking girl from the beach? She went see him to tell him I was pregnant and he didn't believe her"

 **Caleb** "Really? She went tell John?"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, it's kind of creepy, isn't it?... Anyway, he also said you still had his safe and that you had been blackmailing him"

 **Caleb** "Of course not"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I knew you wouldn't do such a thing… but, I don't know, I never asked you what happened with that stupid safe, and John wasn't supposed to know you were involved in all that thing with his safe… I just assumed Alison had taken care of it, but then, when he said you still had the safe… I don't know… maybe you had saved it as a backup or something like that, just in case he messed with us again… and thinking you might had had it hidden in our house all these years without telling me, that upset me"

 **Caleb** stands up and sits on the edge of the bed by her side "When Alison had that last cocaine overdose, in the middle of all that madness, she thought John would send someone to kill us, she was paranoid and really worried, all that issue was driving her crazy… I had to take care of that safe box deposit myself, I took it to my apartment and then I went see John. I told him I had destroyed everything that was in the safe and that we wouldn't do anything else against him if he didn't mess with any of us again, otherwise, I would go see every people he had messed with and tell them that he had no longer anything against them. John knew he could start over his career if Alison and I kept our mouths shut about his safe, and Alison and I knew we didn't have to worry about John anymore. And yes, I kept the safe some time, just in case… but then, having that safe in my apartment started to drive me crazy too, I had a horrible nightmare about a couple of guys sent by John taking you away from me, and on top of that, you were about to come back from New York and I knew you would flip out if you found out that I was saving the safe in my apartment, so I just got rid of it and that was all"

Hanna gives him a smile.

 **Caleb** "Did he tell you anything else?"

 **Hanna** shakes her head "No, I just told him to leave and he left"

 **Caleb** "Should I go beat the crap out of him?"

 **Hanna** "No. The last we need right now is to start a war with John. Let's just forget about it, it was nothing. Really"

 **Caleb** nods because he knows she is right "You seemed really upset"

 **Hanna** "I got a little nervous, that's all. He took me by surprise…" she yawns

 **Caleb** smiles at her "Let's go to sleep"

/

Hanna and Caleb are already in bed. The lights are off and they have been trying to sleep by several minutes by now, but Caleb is too excited to go to sleep and although Hanna is really tired, she is restless, she just can't find a comfortable position to sleep and she keeps tossing and turning in bed.

 **Caleb** "Hey, you okay?"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… but it seems like this will be just another night without sleeping... I feel like she is using my lungs as pillows" she sits up

Caleb laughs and turns on the bedside lamp.

 **Hanna** "What about you? Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

 **Caleb** "I don't know, I just can't… I guess I'm too happy"

 **Hanna** "I'm sorry we can't celebrate your award properly, I wish I had the energy…"

 **Caleb** "Hey, don't be silly" he stands up from the bed "This is perfect just the way it is, I don't need anything else" he says as he takes an extra pillow from the closet and then he gets back in the bed "Let me help you, babe. Lie down. On your side"

Hanna lies down on her side, facing him and Caleb places the pillow between the side of her baby belly and the mattress, which really helps her to rest the weight of her tummy there and be more comfortable.

 **Caleb** "Better now?"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Perfect"

Caleb turns off the bedside lamp and lies down on his side as well.

 **Hanna** "Come closer"

 **Caleb** gets closer to her and wraps an arm around her waist "Good night babe. Thank you for coming to the awards, I know I told you it was okay if you didn't come, but it wouldn't have been the same without you. I love you. Sleep tight" he places a kiss on her lips

 **Hanna** smiles again "I love you. Good night"

After some minutes, Hanna is half asleep when Caleb starts to feel how the baby starts to move in her tummy again under the arm he has wrapped around her. He lowers his body until he is at the height of her tummy and he places a kiss there.

 **Caleb** "Hey, baby" he says softly "Be quiet in there, mommy needs to get some sleep"

Hanna smiles slightly, with her eyes still closed. And Caleb keeps whispering to her baby belly as she falls asleep hearing his voice.

* * *

Ok, that was a really long chapter :)

This is for the girl who wanted Hanna to go with Caleb to an awards ceremony while being pregnant... I had to make John show up again to close that part of the story and although I had something else in mind to make it happen, I could fit it in your idea and I think it was better than what I had in mind in the first place. Anyway, I hope you like it.

And some others wanted them to have a baby girl and only one person wanted a boy, but I already knew it was gonna be a girl, so...

Well... next chapter will be the last!

Thanks for reading!


	60. Chapter 60

Caleb finishes a scene with Toby and leaves the set. He still has to shoot a couple of scenes more, but right now he has got some free time between those scenes, so he goes to his dressing room.

A huge smile appears on his face as soon as he opens the door.

 **Hanna** "Nooo! What are you doing here?"

 **Caleb** laughs "Last time I checked, this was my dressing room… What are you two doing here, though?"

 **Hanna** "We were supposed to surprise you on set, but well… she got hungry" she smiles and looks down at their three months old baby girl, Mila, who she is breastfeeding

 **Caleb** laughs again "Well, you surprised me anyway"

After closing the door, he goes and sits down on the couch next to Hanna.

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Happy birthday, again"

 **Caleb** "Thanks" he smiles back and pecks her lips. "Hey, baby" he places a long sweet kiss on the baby's cheek, who frowns and lets out groan before she gets back at feeding

 **Hanna** chuckles "Hey, don't bother her when she is feeding"

 **Caleb** smiles amused "She is so alike you… she not only has your eyes, your nose, your blonde hair… she also has your character"

 **Hanna** grins "We will drive you crazy, you know?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I'm pretty aware of that… I've known it since the very first moment when we learned we were having a girl"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Wash your hands, babe. There's a hand sanitizer in the diaper bag"

Caleb takes it and washes his hands.

 **Hanna** "So, is it everything ready for tonight? Do you need me to go shop anything else?" she asks, since they are hosting a little reunion at home that night to celebrate Caleb's birthday, only with his closest friends

 **Caleb** "No, it's okay, there's nothing missing… Zack is taking care of the drinks, and I already took care of the rest"

 **Hanna** nods and looks down at the baby who has let go her breast "Hey, you done?" she says smiling as she fixes her bra and her top, then she passes the baby to Caleb "She is all yours now"

 **Caleb** takes her "Hey, princess" he raises the baby and places several kisses on her cheek

 **Hanna** "Be careful, don't shake her… we don't want to get into any trouble with the wardrobe assistants" she warns him, knowing that the baby could vomit on the shirt he has to keep wearing for the rest of his scenes

Caleb sits the baby on his lap, leaning her forward, and supporting her chest and her head with his hand and he starts to gently pat on her back with his other hand, trying to make her burp.

 **Hanna** takes a bottle of water that she has placed on the coffee table before and takes some sips "And, there she is" she says then, seeing that Mila has vomited a little and that her vomit has run down on her bib and reached Caleb's hand. She places the bottle back on the coffee table and takes a towel from the diaper bag to wipe the baby's mouth

 **Caleb** makes a face of disgust "Really, how is it possible that something so tiny and cute can throw up something so smelly?"

 **Hanna** laughs "Hey, don't be so mean, it's her birthday present for you" she takes a scented baby wipe now and cleans Caleb's hand

 **Caleb** chuckles "Well, it's still better than yours, she gave me something at least"

 **Hanna** smiles amused "I told you, I didn't have the time to go shopping, I'll give you a present, just not today"

 **Caleb** smiles "I was just kidding, I know better than anyone how busy you have been, you don't have to give me anything"

 **Hanna** "I stopped by Sarah's office to say hi before coming here… she told me you would have the table read of the episode you will direct in two weeks, but it will be the eighth one and not the ninth as you had agreed, she said you asked her to move it forward, why?"

 **Caleb** places the baby con his chest and leans back, resting on the back rest of the couch. Mila's chubby cheek is pressed against his chest "Because I'm wrapping "Twenty-something" next Tuesday so I'll have the time to review the script, reunite with Spencer and Sarah and be able to be at the table read"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, but so you were gonna be able to do the same with the ninth episode and you had already read that script"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, but if I directed the ninth, then I wouldn't be able to go to New York with you for your mom's birthday"

 **Hanna** "I wasn't gonna go to New York without you, alone with the baby"

 **Caleb** "I know, but it doesn't matter anymore because we are all going now and we can stay there until I start shooting "Twenty-something" again or as long as you want, that's why we got a place there, after all"

 **Hanna** smiles widely "You are the best" she gets closer to him and kisses him

Caleb keeps a hand on the baby's back and he takes the other one to Hanna's face as he kisses her back.

 **Hanna** "I'm buying the tickets right tomorrow… first class tickets to New York get sold out so fast lately" she says when she pulls away

 **Caleb** "That's not needed, we are using my dad's business jet… he offered it to me, and I think it will be the best, that way we don't have to worry about people taking pictures of her" he says, running a finger down on the asleep baby's cheek

 **Hanna** "Great… but we should figure out what to do about it, anyway"

 **Caleb** "About what?"

 **Hanna** "You know what I'm talking about, we can't keep hiding her like this, it's getting harder and harder and the more we hide her, the more people want to know her face and I'm done with the paparazzi chasing me and people asking me why we don't show her already… and we both know sooner or later, a picture of her will be filtered, we know it from our own experience"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, but we should try to preserve her as long as we can, she is so little… I don't want to expose her to anything… we also know from our own experience that some people are crazy, like John, the girl at the beach, the guy at Ian's party… besides, paparazzi can take as many pictures as they want, but no media can publish a picture of her without blurring her face first, she is under-age and they don't have our authorization to do it"

 **Hanna** "Don't be naive, Caleb, they will do it anyway. Besides, everyone can do whatever they want on the internet, you can't control everything"

 **Caleb** "And what do you want to do, Hanna? Publish a picture of her before they do? You would just do exactly what we are trying to avoid. Let's delay it as much as we can"

 **Hanna** stands up from the couch and starts to sort the baby stuff and putting them back in the diaper bag "You are the one being stubborn this time, you know? It will be the same, let's suppose we get to protect her privacy for another month before some idiot publishes a stolen photo of her, what would be the difference? Tell me! If we anticipate that, we will be able to choose what to share at least"

 **Caleb** "No, it won't be the same, because once we open that door, we can't step back, we would be allowing people to meddle in our family"

 **Hanna** "You are exaggerating, it would mean that we are choosing what to show and what to keep private, we are not opening any door to anything"

 **Caleb** "Well, I want to keep my daughter private"

Hanna rolls her eyes and falls silent as she keeps organizing the diaper bag.

 **Caleb** "Are you seriously mad? You can't blame me for trying to keep her out of all the madness that comes with my job" he says after some seconds of silence

 **Hanna** sits down on the couch next to him "You tried to do the same with me, remember? And no matter how hard you tried, it wasn't possible… I know you just want the best for her, but you need to be realist, babe. I wish we could, but it's impossible. She is the daughter of a famous actor and she is also Ashley Marin's granddaughter, that's who she is and we can't do anything about it. She will have to learn to deal with it just as I did"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, but your mom gave you the chance to live a normal life anyway, you chose to get back to be Ashley Marin's daughter when you chose to be with me and get back in the public eye"

 **Hanna** "Uh huh… but that was different"

 **Caleb** "Different how?"

 **Hanna** "My mom chose to protect me because her work was different, it wasn't safe for me. She and my dad were messing with dangerous people's interests. You are an actor babe, and well, a TV director too now" she gives him a smile "She will be okay. I'm pretty sure she will be happy to accompany you to work once in a while, you know? Come visit you and be on set… or even go with you to an awards ceremony and wear a beautiful dress, I can picture her with you on the red carpet… feeling so proud of her dad, just as I felt a few months ago when you won that award…"

Caleb smiles slightly.

 **Hanna** "She will be your best fan… she already is, the way she calms down when she hears you whispering to her… I'm pretty sure that's because you used to do the same when she was in my belly… anyway, she is her daddy's little girl, and she won't be able to do all those things with you if you keep her out of that part of your life… you know what? I would have preferred to spend more time with my mom and not have the chance to live a normal life, than having to stay at home with Mary, who was really nice by the way, but wasn't my mom, and having to be in the care of my dad who shouldn't have dared to be a father in the first place, because he was not even capable of picking me up from school in time. Anyway, I'm not asking you to make a decision right now, I'm just asking you to consider posting a picture of her, chosen by us, just to calm a little down the situation for now. People just wanna know her, that's all, they are curious about her, and we are feeding that curiosity by hiding her"

 **Caleb** nods "I'll think of it. I promise"

 **Hanna** smiles at him "Thank you"

 **Caleb** "Come here" he says, opening one of his arms, because he keeps his other hand on the baby's back

Hanna gets closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder. Caleb wraps his arm around her. But they peace only lasts a few seconds because the baby starts to whimper.

Hanna sits up straight and Caleb does the same.

 **Caleb** "Hey, what's wrong, baby?" he says to Mila as he holds her back in his arms to try to calm her down

 **Hanna** "She has been a little fussy today" she says while taking the pacifier from the diaper bag, then she hands it to Caleb

The baby is crying harder by now, but as soon as Caleb puts the pacifier in her mouth and stands up, she starts to calm down. Caleb rocks her in his arms until she is completely calm.

 **Caleb** "Hey, cutie… you just wanted to make me stand up, huh?" he says to the baby girl that is staring at him with her big blue eyes

There's a knock on the door.

 **Caleb** "Yes?"

 **Emily** "It's me, Emily"

 **Caleb** goes open the door "Look who came visit me today" he says with a huge smile on his face

 **Emily** "Yeah, I just heard her" she says while coming in "Hi, baby" she smiles at her and she is about to take her hand but Hanna stops her

 **Hanna** stands up and approaches her "Hey! Wash your hands before you touch my baby" she says while handing her a bottle of hand sanitizer

 **Emily** laughs "I see you have become one of those obsessive new mothers" she says as she washes her hands

 **Hanna** "No, I haven't. That's the only rule"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, sure… the only rule"

 **Hanna** "Hey! Fuck you two, I'm just looking after her"

Caleb laughs and places a kiss on her cheek.

 **Emily** chuckles "May I hold her now?"

 **Caleb** "Sure" he says and passes the baby to her

Hanna and the baby stay at the TV Studios till the lunch time in order to spend as much time as possible with Caleb on his birthday. Caleb even takes Mila to the set for the first time, where most of the people in there get to meet her, since only the cast, who are some of Caleb's closest friends have met her before. Later, Hanna leaves the TV Studios taking the baby with her.

/

Afternoon.

Caleb gets home after his working day to start to get everything ready for his birthday, but he finds out that everything is already done. He has mentioned Hanna that he would like to only make a small celebration with his friends at home, instead of going out or throw a party, and that he would like to do it in the backyard taking advantage of the good weather. And surprisingly, the garden furniture and the tables are already set, the sliding doors that connect the living room with the backyard are wide open and the speakers are connected to the stereo.

He goes to the master bedroom and finds Hanna in the closet, wearing just a bathrobe, with her hair wet and she seems to be trying to figure out what to wear, since she has a hanger with a dress in her hands.

 **Caleb** "Hey"

 **Hanna** "Hi, baby" she says as she hangs the dress back in the closet

Caleb stands behind her back and wraps his arms around her waist.

 **Caleb** "You didn't have to get everything ready, I was gonna do it myself" he moves her hair to the side and places a kiss on her neck

 **Hanna** "It's okay, Zack gave me a hand earlier when he came drop off the drinks… besides, it's your birthday, you don't have to take care of everything yourself" she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck "Are you having a good birthday so far?"

 **Caleb** "A very good one" he smiles at her

 **Hanna** "I think I still can make it better" she starts to kiss his neck

 **Caleb** smiles and closes his eyes "Where is…" he starts asking but Hanna cuts him off

 **Hanna** "She's taking a nap" she lowers a hand and unbuttons his jeans, then she unzips them, as she keeps kissing his neck

But when Caleb takes his hand to the belt of her bathrobe, Hanna stops him.

 **Hanna** "This is about you, babe, not me" she says and starts to kiss him, but Caleb pulls away from her

Caleb zips up his jeans.

 **Hanna** sighs "Really, you need to stop rejecting me like that, it hurts, you know? I just want to do something for you"

 **Caleb** "I'm not rejecting you, babe, I told you, I'm waiting for you. I don't want you to take care of me like something you must do, or like a chore. I'm good"

 **Hanna** "But it's not like that, I want to do it…" she says but Caleb leaves the room anyway

/

Hanna is in the baby's room when Caleb shows up there after taking a shower.

 **Hanna** "There you are" she says to the smiling baby lying on the changing table after finishing putting her a dress on "So cute" she places a kiss on the baby's chubby cheek

 **Caleb** approaches them and stands by Hanna's side "Hey! You woke up, little sleeping beauty" he says as he takes one of her feet and places several kisses on it, causing the baby to laugh "and in a good mood" he adds and looks at Hanna "Maybe she didn't get all her character from you after all"

 **Hanna** bites her bottom lip while smiling "Shut up, she did. She is happy because she is wearing a new dress"

The baby starts babbling to them.

 **Hanna** smiles "She says I'm right"

 **Caleb** chuckles "Really? I think she said clearly that she wants me to pick her up" he says as he lifts the baby up from the changing table

 **Hanna** "Yeah, she said that too, so mommy can go and do her make-up before everyone arrives" she says as she walks to the door

 **Caleb** "She said it all in just those babbles?" he says amused as he follows Hanna out of the baby room "speaking seriously, she is starting to do things now, have you noticed it? She is like more conscious and she spends more time awake"

 **Hanna** "Uh huh… it took me like an hour to put her back to sleep the other night after feeding her, she was babbling and smiling like it were ten in the morning… oh, and just this morning, I laid her on her tummy on the bed and she rolled over on to her back, we should start to pay more attention when we change her or she could fall"

/

Later.

The few people Caleb has invited to celebrate his birthday have already arrived. Emily, Alison, Spencer, Toby, Luke, Olivia, Will, who is Olivia's husband now, Sophie of course, Aria, Ezra and their baby, and of course Zack and Ian. They are all in the backyard, having a really good time, having drinks, eating delicious food and listening to some good music.

The girls are all on the sitting area that Zack has helped Hanna to arrange earlier.

Sophie shows up there and approaches her mom who is sitting next to Hanna and is holding Mila in her arms.

 **Sophie** "I'm thirsty"

 **Hanna** "What would you like, Sophie? Some water? Apple juice? Orange juice?" she asks while getting up from the couch

Sophie doesn't even look at Hanna, she stares at her mom.

 **Olivia** "Come on, Soph, go with Han, I'm with the baby right now"

 **Hanna** "Let's go get you something, baby" she says to the girl and offers her hand to her

Sophie shakes her head, turns around and goes to Spencer.

 **Sophie** "Auntie Spence, I'm thirsty"

 **Spencer** chuckles and gets up from her seat "Let's go get you something"

 **Hanna** smiles "She keeps ignoring me" she says, sitting back down on the couch next to Olivia "She is too little to ignore someone like that" she says amused "she literally pretends I don't exist, since I had the baby"

 **Olivia** smiles "She will drop it at some point, don't worry"

 **Emily** "Yeah, she adores you, she has fun with you, she's just a little jealous"

 **Hanna** "You should have passed Mila to me and go with her, she will end up hating us"

 **Olivia** chuckles "Nah, it's not that bad… besides, she better starts to get used to see me with another baby"

 **Aria** "Are you trying to get pregnant again, Liv?"

 **Olivia** smiles widely "I'm already pregnant, guys"

 **Emily** "Oh my god, really? What really good news, Liv!"

 **Hanna** "That's awesome! Another baby in the group!"

 **Alison** "I'm so happy for you, Liv!"

 **Aria** "That's great, Liv"

 **Olivia** "Yeah, just please, don't say a word, Will and I haven't told Sophie yet… it's like we never find a good moment, and she has been impossible lately, and I'm pretty sure it's because of the pregnancy"

Spencer and Sophie get back there.

 **Spencer** "Did I just miss something?" she asks when she sees that all her friends are smiling

 **Olivia** smiles at her "I'll tell you later"

The girls keep chatting and at some point, Mila starts to cry in Olivia's arms, so she passes her to Hanna this time.

 **Hanna** "She must be hungry, it's been more than three hours since last time I fed her" she says, standing up "Excuse me, guys… I'll be right back"

/

Hanna is in Mila's room, breastfeeding her, sitting in a rocking chair, when someone knocks on the door.

 **Aria** "Han, it's me… can I come in? Someone needs a diaper change over here"

 **Hanna** "Sure"

Aria comes in, carrying her baby and a diaper bag.

 **Hanna** "Don't be silly, next time just get in"

Aria gives her a smile as she lays her baby on the changing table.

 **Aria** "I was thinking… we should go out for dinner, any of these days… just the two of us, like before" she says as she starts to change her baby's diaper

 **Hanna** "Yes, please… some sushi"

 **Aria** chuckles "Definitely… May I borrow some diaper rash cream?"

 **Hanna** "Sure… it's in that drawer"

Aria finishes up and she is about to leave, but Hanna stops her.

 **Hanna** "Wait… can I talk to you about something?"

 **Aria** "Sure… is everything alright?"

 **Hanna** nods "Yeah… I just want to ask you something…"

 **Aria** sits down in a little arm chair in front of her "Tell me"

 **Hanna** thinks for a moment, she is trying to find the correct words to ask what she wants to know, but she changes her mind "No, you know what? It was nothing, it doesn't matter… you can go"

 **Aria** "Okay… Anyways, I'm staying, I'll keep you company"

Hanna gives her a smile.

 **Aria** "You know what? Ezra and I will stay here in LA permanently…"

 **Hanna** smiles widely "Really? That's awesome… having you here all these months was great, especially with all this thing about being mothers, almost at the same time, going through that together was awesome. I'm glad you are staying here"

 **Aria** "Yeah, it was pretty awesome… it wouldn't have been the same without you… anyway, Ezra is doing great at his job and I want to get back to work too, I need it, I'll start looking for a job"

 **Hanna** nods "Someone is getting sleepy" she says, looking at Aria's baby who is about to fall asleep in her arms

 **Aria** looks down at her baby "Yeah, he is usually already sleeping at this time" she places a kiss on his forehead

They fall silent for a couple of minutes until Hanna finally decides to ask Aria the question she wanted to ask her before.

 **Hanna** "Aria…"

Aria looks at her.

 **Hanna** "When did you and Ezra… start to, you know, be intimate again, after… you had the baby"

Aria smiles at her.

 **Hanna** "Sorry, I know it's too personal, you don't have to answer that"

 **Aria** "Come on, Han… we have talked about worse things, not to mention the stuff you say when you are drunk" she chuckles "The things you have confessed to me after some glasses of champagne"

Hanna smiles amused.

 **Aria** "It depends, I don't know what you mean by being intimate again, I mean, we had sex again after two months, more or less, but we never stopped doing stuff, I mean, we found our ways to be together anyway, even during my last weeks of pregnancy"

 **Hanna** "Really?"

 **Aria** nods. She notices some concern on Hanna's face "It's okay if you take some more time, I mean, there's no rule… you should wait until you feel ready to do it again"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… I know… it's just that… well… Caleb and I have done nothing at all since a couple of weeks before I had the baby, and when I say "nothing", it's nothing, literally nothing"

 **Aria** smiles "Well, I guess that's okay too…"

 **Hanna** "No, it's not okay, it's all messed up…. It's like… I don't know, I just stopped feeling like having sex, or any other thing, I mean… I didn't even let him touch me, but it wasn't him, it was me, it was something that was happening to me, it wasn't like I didn't want to be with him, I just wasn't into it… so, I tried to do something for him, several times, but he didn't let me and it was frustrating"

 **Aria** "So, you just stopped trying"

 **Hanna** "No, I didn't. I even tried it just today, but well, he keeps rejecting me and I end up feeling so bad… he keeps saying he is waiting for me, but it's a pressure for me because all I can think about it's that we've been almost four months without any kind of intimacy, it would be easier if he just let me do something for him"

 **Aria** "Han, you really need to talk about this with Caleb… I mean, I can't help you… we can talk if you want, but we don't know what's going on in Caleb's mind… maybe he felt rejected too, haven't you think about that? Besides, if he wants to wait for you, it's his call, his decision, you don't have to feel pressured by the time"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I know but… it changed now, I kind of… well, I feel like being with him again now… I want to try it, I miss him, my body has gotten back to normal, and I feel like having sex again, I've also bought some condoms… but… what if it doesn't feel the same? I mean, I can bear it if it hurts, but what if it doesn't feel so good for him now, after, you know… I had a baby through down there"

Aria starts to laugh.

 **Hanna** "Hey, don't laugh, I'm being serious, it's something that has been worrying me all this time"

 **Aria** "Where did you get that from, Han?"

 **Hanna** "I don't know, I must have heard of it somewhere… or read it on the internet, I don't know" she lies, because she remembers pretty well who told her that, John

 **Aria** "Well, that's not true. I know it from my own experience, you have nothing to worry about… just stop googling shit, Han, really, half of the stuff on the internet are bullshit, you just had one baby and you are only twenty-six, don't worry about it"

Hanna nods, but she doesn't look so convinced.

 **Aria** "Just talk to Caleb, Han"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… I will… Wanna put him down in Mila's crib? There's room for both of them in there" she says, seeing that Aria's baby is sound asleep

 **Aria** "Yeah" she smiles and stands up "And we should definitely take a picture of that for Caleb" she says amused, since she and Hanna have found a way to tease Caleb a little since Mila was born, making fun of his jealousy

 **Hanna** smiles "Of course" she looks down at her baby and finds out that she has fallen asleep right there on her breast, so she pushes her a little away to fix her own clothes and then she holds the baby against her chest, letting her chin rest on her shoulder and supporting her bottom with one of her hands, she starts to gently pat on her back with her free hand

Aria puts her baby down to sleep in the crib.

 **Hanna** "You said you would start to look for a job, have you found a good nanny yet?"

 **Aria** "Well, I think I have… but anyway, it's kind of hard leaving your baby with someone you don't know that much"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I really don't know what I'll do myself when I'm ready to get back to work… I have only left her with Caleb… and just for a short time to go to my pilates classes… anyway, I can take care of him some day if you need it… or stop by your house to check how it is going with the nanny"

 **Aria** smiles at her "Yeah, I'd love that, thank you!"

Hanna smiles back and stands up from the rocking chair. Then, she goes and puts her baby down in the crib as well, just beside Aria's baby.

 **Hanna** "Ok, let's take a picture" she says, taking her phone

 **Aria** "Hold on a sec" she says, taking her baby's hand and placing it on Hanna's baby's hand

 **Hanna** chuckles "Poor Caleb" she says amused while taking a couple of pictures of the babies

 **Aria** smiles "They are so cute"

Hanna places the baby monitor and they leave the room.

/

Hanna and Aria get back in the backyard and they approach Caleb who is hanging with the rest of the guys, they are standing next to the pool, drinks in hands, and they seem to be having fun, because they are laughing.

 **Hanna** "Hey, babe"

 **Caleb** "Hey" he says and places an arm over her shoulders "Where's Mila?"

 **Hanna** "In the house, she fell asleep… but don't worry, she is in good company" she says and takes out her phone, showing him one of the pictures

Aria just smiles amused.

 **Caleb** smiles while biting his bottom lip and he also takes Hanna's phone to take a better look "You two are so mean" he says, shaking his head "But you know what?" he adds then "You will only get just the opposite by doing this kind of things… they will end up being like siblings, which it's perfect for me because Mila could use an older brother to look after her when I'm not there" he hands the phone back to Hanna "I don't care. You can no longer make fun of me"

Hanna smiles and pecks his lips.

 **Aria** "Well, he's got a good point" she says to Hanna

 **Hanna** smiles amused "I know it bothered him a little deep inside, but he won't admit it" she wraps an arm around his waist

/

The night goes on and everyone has a good time, specially Caleb, surrounded by his best friends and Hanna, celebrating his birthday the best way.

The last ones to leave are Zack and Ian, of course, and when Caleb closes the front door after saying good bye to them and turns around, he finds Hanna standing there.

Caleb gives her a smile and Hanna approaches him, wraps her arms around his neck and starts to kiss him. Caleb wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back for a while, but then he pulls away.

 **Caleb** "Let's go to sleep before Mila wakes up again" he puts some strands of her hair behind her ear and places a kiss on her cheek, then he unwraps his arms from her waist, releasing her

 **Hanna** "Well… I have something else in mind before she wakes up again…" she says, while kissing his neck, keeping her arms around him

 **Caleb** "Han…"

 **Hanna** "I wanna try, babe"

 **Caleb** places his hands on her cheeks and makes her look at him "You don't have to do it just because it's my birthday, take your time, really, I'm good… and about what happened today-"

 **Hanna** cuts him off "I know, babe. I really want to do this. I miss you, I want you… I'm ready now"

Hanna takes his hands from her face and places them on her waist.

 **Caleb** "You sure?"

 **Hanna** gives him a smile "I'm sure" she says before taking her mouth back to his neck, but this time they are open-mouthed wet kisses what she places on his skin

Caleb closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her back, pressing her against him. Hanna smiles against his skin when she notices his heavy breathing and she keeps kissing him as she lifts his t-shirt up, caressing his torso all the way up until she pulls away from his neck to finally take off his t-shirt. And it's Caleb this time who takes the control and unzips her dress, he pulls it down until it falls on the floor and Hanna steps out of it, kicking her heels off as well. Then, he takes off his own jeans and shoes and once he is done, he approaches Hanna and wrapping his arms around her lower back, he starts to kiss her passionately. Hanna places her arms over his shoulders as she kisses him back. Caleb lowers his hands, placing them on the back of her thighs and he lifts her up from the floor. Hanna wraps her legs around him and he carries her to their bedroom.

Caleb lays Hanna on the bed and takes off his boxers, and that's when he becomes aware of something really important…

 **Caleb** "Shit, Han… always the same problem, we don't have any condoms"

 **Hanna** smiles amused "I've got some… look in the drawer"

 **Caleb** opens the bedside table drawer and finds a lot of condoms "Just some?" he smiles at her and takes one

 **Hanna** "I told you I was ready"

After putting the condom on, Caleb gets in the bed as well and he immediately gets on top of Hanna. He places his mouth on her neck and returns the kisses she just gave him before.

Hanna lowers her hands and she wraps one of them around his erection as she cups his balls with the other, taking Caleb by surprise and making him groan. Hanna starts to stroke him there but as much as he loves feeling her hands working there, he knows the last thing he needs after all those months of not having sex is to get too stimulated, so he lowers his hands too and takes her hands off of him.

 **Caleb** raises his head from her neck and gives her a smile "Feels way too good to let you keep going" he says to reassure her

Hanna smiles back and places her palms on his back.

But Caleb also knows that it works just the opposite way for her, she does need more attention, so he places his mouth on her cleavage this time, and starts to kiss her there as he slides his hands in between her back and the mattress. Hanna stops him instead of helping him to unhook her bra.

 **Hanna** "Babe… we better keep my bra on…"

 **Caleb** "Oh, right… sorry, I forgot"

Hanna gives him a smile.

 **Caleb** smiles back "They are no longer mine, huh?" he says before he gets back to kiss her neck

 **Hanna** "Yes, they are… just not for now" she smiles again and closes her eyes, enjoying his kisses

 **Caleb** "You are so damn beautiful, Han" he says as he runs his hands down along her sides until he gets to her panties "I want you so bad" he adds as he starts to slide her panties down until her ankles at the same time as he lowers his body

 **Hanna** "huuhhh…" it's all she manages to say because she knows what comes then

Caleb places his palm on her crotch and starts to stroke her by pressing it softly against her and slightly moving it up and down, driving her crazy. But he quickly leaves it and replaces his hand with his mouth.

 **Hanna** "Oh, my… holy shit…" she moans and tries to open her legs a little more for him, but her panties are still around her ankles

Caleb notices that and he lowers a hand to take off her panties as he keeps working on her with his mouth. After taking her panties off, Caleb wraps his arms around her thighs to get in a better position and he slides his tongue inside of her and just like that, he gets her moaning nonstop. And Hanna can't believe how she could wait so long for that.

 **Hanna** "Caleb" she says at some point "Come on… I'm ready… for you" she says out of breath

Caleb pulls away from her, he knows for sure she is ready now. He goes up again and places a tender kiss on her mouth.

 **Caleb** "Let me know if you need to stop at some point… or if you need me to go slower… lead me"

 **Hanna** "I will" she places her palms on his lower back "I want you now"

Caleb kisses her lips again before he pulls a little away and places his forearms on the mattress. Keeping eye contact, he finally gets into her.

Caleb was expecting to hear some more moaning from Hanna, but instead, he gets a huge smile from her.

 **Caleb** "Why are you smiling like that?" he asks, staying still

 **Hanna** "It's just that… this feels so fucking good…" she says, still with that huge smile on her face

 **Caleb** "Huh? Let me hear you, then"

He buries his face in the crook of her neck and starts to thrust into her, and that's how he turns that smile into a slightly open mouth that lets out little moans nonstop in his ear. He keeps a slow pace at first, and then he starts to speed up that pace gradually, always caring about Hanna, but then it's she who asks him more.

 **Hanna** "Go harder, baby"

And he is more than happy to fulfill her order. He slides his arms between her back and the mattress and wraps his arms around her lower back, lifting her a little up and getting a better access to her.

 **Caleb** "Come on, Han" he says, completely excited as he takes his hand to her clit and starts to stimulate her there as he keeps moving

Hanna bites her bottom lip, she knows she is really close.

 **Caleb** "That's it babe, come for me"

Hanna lets herself go and finally orgasms, moaning harder in his ear, and when she is done she quickly takes his hand off of her most sensitive part.

Caleb slows down, but Hanna encourages him to keep going.

 **Hanna** "Come on, now you, baby" she manages to say as she tries to catch her breath

 **Caleb** "You okay?"

 **Hanna** "I've never been better" she starts to kiss his neck again

Caleb only thrusts into her a little longer before reaching his orgasm as well and then he collapses on her.

 **Hanna** wraps her arms around his back "Shit, I love you so much" she says, hugging him tight

Caleb stays there in completely silence as he catches his breath as well, with his forehead pressed against Hanna's cheek.

 **Hanna** starts to stroke his hair "God, I missed you"

Caleb lifts his body up from her body and slides out of her. He gets up from the bed just to go to the bathroom to throw away the condom.

Hanna takes the opportunity to grab her phone and text Aria: "Just got laid! It was so fucking good!"

Caleb gets back in the bed with Hanna. He lies on his back, Hanna rests her head on his chest, and he wraps his arm around her.

 **Caleb** "I love you too, very much" he takes her hand and interlaces their fingers

 **Hanna** "I had forgotten how good and peaceful it was to cuddle with you after a good fuck"

 **Caleb** laughs and presses a kiss against her forehead "Are you telling me now why you were smiling like that? What was so fun?"

 **Hanna** "Not fun… it's just that… I don't know… I was afraid it might not be so good, not because of you, but because of me… but it was amazing, wasn't it?"

 **Caleb** "Yeah, it was… why would you think otherwise?"

 **Hanna** "Maybe because a human being come out from down there?"

 **Caleb** laughs again "Don't be silly"

Hanna's phone buzzes, so she takes it. And it's obviously a text from Aria: "HAHAHA! You are such an idiot! Anyway, I'm happy for you. Xx"

Hanna smiles amused and places her phone back on the bedside table, then she rests her head back on Caleb's chest.

 **Caleb** "Who is texting you this late?" he asks, just being curious, not in a jealousy way

 **Hanna** "Aria, just talking about baby stuff" she lies

They stay in silence for some minutes, and then, Hanna speaks again.

 **Hanna** "Babe… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you away, it's just that… I don't know, I just stopped feeling like having sex, or any other stuff… I think it was hormonal, or something like that… and maybe it was a little frustrating for you too, just like it was for me every time I tried to do something for you and you didn't let me…"

 **Caleb** "Please, Han. You don't have to apologize to me, you just had a baby, it's completely understandable. You have no idea of how much I admire you after all you went through to give us that beautiful baby, really, after seeing you give birth, you are my hero"

Hanna raises her head from his chest and looks at him smiling.

 **Caleb** smiles back "Waiting for you was the least I could do"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, but we shouldn't wait so long next time"

 **Caleb** "Next time?" he grins and raises an eyebrow

 **Hanna** "Well… I love being a mom… and Mila will need a little sibling, besides, she's so beautiful, we should make another one of those babies at least"

 **Caleb** smiles widely "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that"

 **Hanna** chuckles "Yeah, but give me some time… a few years at least, we just had one"

 **Caleb** "All the time you need, I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with you anyway, so… I guess we have plenty of time" he says with a huge smile on his face

Hanna kisses his lips passionately, resting her palms on his chest and getting on top of him. Caleb places his hands on her back and he runs them up and down on her soft skin, stroking her.

Hanna puts her hair to one side and she starts to go down, kissing his chin, his neck, his chest, placing open-mouthed kisses all the way, and when she is at the height of his abs, a baby whining coming from the baby monitor interrupts them.

 **Hanna** "Shit"

Caleb bites his bottom lip and then smiles amused.

 **Hanna** "Sorry, babe" she says and gets up from the bed "I gotta feed her" she says as she takes a pair of clean panties and a robe

 **Caleb** "Bring her here"

 **Hanna** "Fine, but come wash your hands, then" she says before getting in the bathroom

Caleb stands up from the bed and gets in the bathroom as well.

/

Caleb is sitting in the bed, resting on a pillow stack and Hanna is resting on his torso, sitting between his legs, she is breastfeeding their baby and Caleb has an arm wrapped around her and he is using his phone with his free hand.

 **Caleb** "Here" he says and shows the screen of his phone to Hanna

Hanna looks up at him after seeing what's on the phone screen.

 **Hanna** "Are you sure?" she asks smiling

Caleb nods and presses a kiss on her temple, then he hits "share" and publishes a beautiful picture of Hanna and Mila that he took a few days ago. The baby's face can be seen on the picture and it's accompanied by a very simple text "My whole life."

 **Caleb** "Done"

 **Hanna** "What did make you change your mind?"

 **Caleb** "I just thought about everything you told me today… I guess you are right… or you just know exactly what to tell me to make me do whatever you want, I don't know…"

Hanna smiles amused.

 **Caleb** "Anyway, I was dying to post a picture of her, just like you were… So…"

 **Hanna** "Everything will be just fine, babe"

 **Caleb** "Huh uh… it's just that… I thought it would be easy to be her dad as long as she was this little, I mean, she's a baby, I thought it would be enough with just keeping her alive, I mean, feed her, change her diapers, put her to sleep… what else would she need?... but then I realized it wasn't easy at all" he places his palm on the side of Mila's head and caresses her cheek with his thumb "I didn't want to fuck up her life with a bad decision of mine… Well, I still don't want to fuck up her life by making a bad decision… I guess it will be like this for the rest of my life"

 **Hanna** "Yeah, I get you… being parents can be a little scary sometimes… the other night, I went check on her like ten times… just to make sure she was still breathing… I guess we will never be in peace again… but anyway, at least we are trying here, there's no way we can do it worse than my dad or your mom, and despite having such bad parents, I think we both ended up pretty good…"

 **Caleb** chuckles "You think?" he places several kisses on Hanna's cheek

 **Hanna** "Uh huh… she will be okay"

Hanna turns her face to the side and kisses his mouth tenderly. When she pulls away, she looks down at Mila who has fallen asleep. Hanna fixes her bra and sits up to get up from the bed but Caleb stops her.

 **Caleb** "Let her stay a little longer"

 **Hanna** "She needs a diaper change"

 **Caleb** "Ok, I'll do it"

Caleb stands up from the bed and Hanna passes him the baby. He leaves the room and Hanna lies down in the bed, getting comfortable between the sheets since she has gotten a little sleepy by now. But in less than twenty minutes, Caleb gets back in the room… and he is still carrying the baby.

 **Hanna** "Hey, you were supposed to put her to sleep"

 **Caleb** "She's asleep"

 **Hanna** "In her crib"

Caleb gets in the bed and he lays the baby on her back between them.

 **Caleb** "Yeah… but she wanted to sleep with us tonight"

 **Hanna** "Really? And she told you that?"

Caleb nods and lies down as well, on his side, then he places a kiss on the baby's forehead.

 **Hanna** smiles at him "She can stay, but not all night long, just for a little while"

 **Caleb** "Why?"

 **Hanna** "I already told you the other night, we could roll over and smash her against the mattress while sleeping… she's too little, it's not safe for her"

Caleb takes a pair of cushions that he dropped on the floor before and places each of them at each side of the baby.

 **Caleb** "Solved"

 **Hanna** "Thank god we've got a king size bed" she rests her head on the cushion that Caleb just put between her and Mila and rests her palm on the baby's tummy

 **Caleb** chuckles "Well, at least you won't have to get up to check if she is breathing"

 **Hanna** "Hey! Don't make fun of me!"

 **Caleb** "Never" he leans over and places a kiss on her lips "Good night, babe"

 **Hanna** "Good night, baby" she says back

Caleb places another kiss on Mila's cheek. He turns the bedside lamp off, he rests his head back on his pillow and finally he places his hand on Hanna's hand, the one she has placed on the baby's tummy.

/

A YEAR AND A HALF LATER.

Caleb is in his dressing room, getting dressed for his next scene. That little room where he has spent a lot of time between scenes during years is almost empty now, the couch is still there, there's a little table and then there's nothing else except for a few boxes he has packed with his stuff, well, not just his stuff, there are several things that belong to Hanna and some toys that belong to Mila as well.

He hears as someone opens the door and gets in, and he knows who's that person, the only one allowed to do that without knocking on the door first.

 **Hanna** "Babe"

 **Caleb** turns around "Hey" he says, a little surprised, Hanna never goes to his dressing room while other scenes are being shot, since she has to be on set "What are you doing here?" he asks then

Hanna has gotten back to work on "Twenty-something", after all. She never got back at working on Sarah's other show. Maggie left "Twenty-something" a little after Mila turned ten months old and Hanna took her place there, leaving Spencer on the other show permanently. Which has been amazing for her and Caleb, since having almost the same shooting schedules has helped them to be able to spend time together and with their baby girl. And yes, it has been a little hard for Hanna at first when Caleb had love scenes with Ali or even with other actresses, but Hanna dealt with it quite well, she never left the set, not even once, during those scenes.

 **Hanna** approaches her shirtless boyfriend, she drops her handy and the papers she has in her hands on the couch, and wraps her arms around his neck "Well… it's the last day of shootings…" she says and places a kiss on his neck "I don't need to act so professional…" she keeps kissing his neck "Besides, it's our… last chance… to do… what we have wanted... to do for years" she says between open-mouthed kisses and then she raises her face from his neck and makes eye contact with him "Just fuck me here in your dressing room"

 **Caleb** "Damn it, Hanna"

Caleb's hands are already on her waist by now, so he takes one of them to her face and starts to kiss her mouth passionately as Hanna takes care of his jeans, but she only unbuttons them, she doesn't even pull them down. Caleb takes the edge of Hanna's dress in order to pull it up and take it off, but Hanna stops him.

 **Hanna** "Don't. Sit down on the couch"

Once he is sitting on the couch, Hanna stands in front of him.

 **Hanna** "Why do you think I picked this dress this morning?" she says as she takes her panties off, keeping her dress on

 **Caleb** "You had it all planned, huh?" he says, completely turned on

 **Hanna** "Of course"

She sits on him, facing him and straddling him, and she takes care now of his boxers, pulling them a little down and freeing his member. She wraps her hand around it and starts to stroke him.

 **Caleb** tilts his head back "Holy shit, babe"

Hanna smiles and gets back at kissing his neck as she keeps touching him. But at some point, she places the tip of his cock against her and starts to rub it against her clit, giving herself some pleasure too, and getting Caleb even crazier as she lets out a few moans in his ear, although she keeps it down low, trying not to be too noisy, since she doesn't forget where they are.

Hanna finally stops her moves and positions him at her entrance, but it's Caleb who stops her now.

 **Caleb** "Don't. Get up"

Hanna looks at him, confused.

 **Caleb** "Didn't you ask me to fuck you? Let me"

Hanna smiles and gets up from his lap. Caleb stands up from the couch as well.

Hanna looks at him expectantly and Caleb places a hand on her waist and leads her to one of the walls. Caleb kisses her against the wall, keeping her trapped between it and his body, but then he pulls away from the kiss.

 **Caleb** "Turn around"

Hanna places one more kiss on his lips and then she turns around.

Caleb rests one of his forearms against the wall, and with his free hand, he lifts her dress a little up and gets positioned at her pussy. He takes her hair to one side, leaving her neck exposed and he starts to kiss her there. Then, still kissing her skin, he finally gets inside of her.

Hanna parts her lips, and with her eyes closed, she moans.

 **Caleb** chuckles "Shhh… babe" he says and places a tender kiss on her cheek, still staying still

 **Hanna** "Just start, please" she begs

Caleb smiles amused, he wraps both of his arms around her waist now, grabbing hold of her, and that's how he starts thrusting into her. And this time, he takes one of his hands to her clit and touches her at the same time he thrusts into her from the beginning, because he knows they don't have too much time and they need to be quick.

It only takes them a few minutes to reach their climax, the whole situation leads them to that, since they both find it really exciting, and they have fantasized about doing it at Caleb's dressing room for years. Hanna bites her bottom lip trying to hold her moans back not to be so noisy and Caleb just buries his face in the crook of her neck as he makes his last moves.

 **Hanna** "Shit" she says once they are done "That was… awesome"

 **Caleb** slides out of her and makes her turn around "You are so fucking beautiful"

Hanna smiles at him and cupping his cheeks, she pulls him into a kiss, a soft kiss, full of love.

She pulls away from him after a short while and walks to the couch.

 **Hanna** "I gotta get back to work now" she says, taking her handy

 **Caleb** laughs and picks up her panties from the floor "You are so fucking workaholic that you take your handy before these" he says amused and hands them to her

 **Hanna** laughs too "I completely forgot… thanks" she puts them on and walks to the door "Now get dressed for your scene, you better get on set in time" she says as she opens the door

 **Caleb** "Of course, Miss Marin" he says amused "Wait a minute" he says then "You didn't lock up the door?"

 **Hanna** "What would have been the fun if I did?" she smiles amused at him

Caleb smiles back.

 **Hanna** "Come on, hurry up!" she says while going out the door

Hanna makes a quick stop by the ladies' room and then she gets back on set.

/

The director yells "done" and rounds of applause, whistles and celebrations begin to be heard. The last scene of "Twenty-something" has just been shot and everyone gets filled with bittersweet feelings, most of them even start to shed some tears. Members from the cast and crew start to hug and greet each other.

Caleb pulls away from Emily, after hugging her and he smiles widely at the girl who is standing in front of him now.

 **Caleb** "Come here, Han" he says and hugs Hanna very tight

 **Hanna** "I can't believe this is over"

Still while hugging Hanna, Caleb feels how two little arms hugs one of his legs. He thinks for a moment that it might be the little boy who played his son a couple of hours ago, with who he had to spend some time during the previous days in order to make him comfortable enough with him to shoot, and the three years old kid ended up loving him, but when he pulls a little away from Hanna and looks down, he sees his almost two years old baby girl.

 **Caleb** grins "Hey, princess, what are you doing here?"

Hanna takes a look as well now and she smiles widely too. Caleb releases Hanna from his grip and lifts Mila up from the floor.

 **Hanna** "Hi, baby" she smiles at the girl and kisses her cheek

 **Spencer** shows up over there "I didn't want to miss the last scene, and I wanted to come see Toby… so well, since I was coming, I thought you would like to have her here as well"

 **Hanna** nods "Thank you, Spence" she gives her a smile

 **Caleb** "Thanks, Spence!" he says smiling too

 **Spencer** "You are welcome" she says and Toby surprises her by hugging her from behind

Hanna looks back at Caleb and she can see a few tears on his cheeks as he hugs their girl.

Hanna smiles at him.

 **Caleb** "I wouldn't have you two if it weren't for this show" he seems really touched and he makes Hanna get emotional as well

Hanna approaches him and joins the hug. Caleb holds Mila with one arm and he hugs Hanna back with the other.

 **Hanna** "I love you" she pecks his lips

Mila raises her head from Caleb's shoulder and looks at her parents. She normally talks a lot, although most of her words are understandable even for Hanna and Caleb, because she only gets to say a few of them clearly, but now she has fallen silent and they know by her worried face what's wrong with her.

 **Hanna** "Hey, daddy is too happy, that's why he is crying" she says smiling at her "people cries sometimes when they are too happy, not just when they get hurt. It's okay, baby"

 **Caleb** nods "I'm happy because you and mom are here" he smiles at the girl too

Mila finally smiles and babbles something incomprehensible followed by a clear word, "Daddy", and then she places her little index finger on one of Caleb's tears.

 **Hanna** chuckles "That's it, stop crying, daddy" she wipes the rest of Caleb's tears with her thumb

Everyone stays on the set and they have some champagne to celebrate the wrap. Caleb is hanging with Toby and other two guys from the crew when Emily passes by his side on her way to where Hanna, who is holding Mila in her arms, Spencer, Olivia, Alison, Sarah and also Maggie, who has showed up to watch the shooting of the last scene too, are chatting standing in a circle.

 **Caleb** "Hey, Em!" he calls out to her while taking some steps away from the guys

 **Emily** approaches him "What's up?"

 **Caleb** "Could you do me a favor, please?"

 **Emily** "Sure"

 **Caleb** "Can you steal Mila from Hanna for a little while?"

 **Emily** smiles amused "It will be my pleasure… I won't even ask what you have in mind, though"

 **Caleb** chuckles "I just need a few minutes alone with her"

Emily smiles at him and goes do what he asked her. A couple of minutes later, once Mila is entertained playing with Emily and Spencer, Caleb approaches the group of women and takes Hanna's hand.

 **Caleb** "Excuse me, ladies… I'll just borrow her for a minute" he says and pulls from Hanna's hand, making her walk along with him

 **Hanna** "Is everything okay?" she asks as Caleb leads her to the exit

 **Caleb** "Yeah, I just want to talk to you for a moment"

 **Hanna** "Okay…"

Once they are out, Caleb lets go her hand and sits on a low wall. It's a quiet evening at the TV Studios, which is really rare. Some carts and cars pass through the streets occasionally and practically no one is hanging around there.

 **Caleb** "Come sit"

 **Hanna** sits by his side and looks at him "You are freaking me out, what's wrong?"

 **Caleb** smiles at her "Why does there have to be something wrong? I just wanted a minute alone with my girl, is that so weird?"

 **Hanna** "No… it's just that… well, we have a lot of time to be alone back home, I just thought you had some bad new to tell me, or something like that, I don't know, a reason at least, to take me here right now" she smiles at him

 **Caleb** "There's a reason… I told you I wanted to talk to you…" he takes her hand

 **Hanna** "So?"

 **Caleb** "Well… all this thing about wrapping the show... it has gotten me thinking a lot… about many stuff… When you got back working here, I was so fucking happy… it felt like at the beginning, when we were just dating, I was so proud seeing you here, being so damn good at your job, but so fun at the same time, so kind, so happy, and spreading that happiness to everyone here… and spending time with you again between my scenes was so great… although you were pretty much busier than before this time, but anyway… and then having you there back home, being the amazing mom you are, even though you were really tired sometimes, after so many hours of work, but you still had the same energy to take care of Mila with that huge smile on your face, and well… my point is, you are amazing. And I've always known that… from the very first moment when I met you at that table read. I look at you and all I can think about is how fucking lucky I am to have you in my life, how lucky I am that you are with me, that you are my best friend, my girlfriend, the mother of my baby… and those words aren't enough to describe what you mean to me… I want you to be my wife as well, Han. We are closing a chapter of our lives by wrapping this amazing show that brought us together, but I can't wait to see what comes next and live it with you. We already knew we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, but I think it's time to do something about it now"

Hanna's cheeks are soaked by her tears now and she has a huge smile on her face.

Caleb stands up and pulling from her hand, he makes her stand up as well. That's when he finally kneels down in front of her and takes out a little box, and right after opening it and showing her a beautiful diamond ring, he finally asks the long-awaited question.

 **Caleb** "Will you marry me?"

 **Hanna** "Yes" is all she manages to say because he has left her speechless and her tears keep rolling down on her cheeks non-stop "Yes" she says again while hugging Caleb who has stood up now

Caleb hugs her back really tight and when they pull away, he puts the ring on her finger.

 **Hanna** "I thought you would never ask" she says when she looks up at him after staring at the beautiful ring on her finger for a few seconds

 **Caleb** places his hands on her face, cupping her wet cheeks "Of course I would… I was just waiting for a special moment" he says and starts a very passionate kiss

Hanna rests one of her arms over his shoulders and she places her other hand on his face as well, deepening the kiss.

 **Hanna** breaks the kiss for a moment, but she keeps her face against his "I love you" she says on his lips

 **Caleb** "I love you with my whole life" he says back before they resume their kiss

 **Mila** "Mommy, Daddy" she says while running to them

Hanna and Caleb pull away from each other's mouth when they hear her, but they remain in the embrace.

 **Emily** "Sorry… she saw you coming out and she wanted to come too… I tried to distract her, but she ran away from me in just one second I checked my phone"

Hanna laughs and releases Caleb to pick her up. And the little girl notices quickly the tears on her mom's face.

 **Mila** "Mommy, happy?" she asks, remembering what her parents told her just a while ago

 **Hanna** "Yes, baby, I'm happy, too happy" she wipes off her own tears with her free hand and that's when Emily sees her ring

 **Emily** smiles widely "Oh my god! You are getting married!"

 **Caleb** nods "Yes, we are getting married" he says with a great smile on his face and hugs Hanna from the side

 **Emily** "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" she gives them a quick hug

 **Hanna** "Thank you" she smiles at her

 **Emily** "So, this is what you had in mind, huh?" she says to Caleb

Caleb smiles again.

 **Emily** "Well… I'll leave you alone… wanna come with me, baby?" she asks to Mila

 **Hanna** "It's okay, she can stay" she places a kiss on Mila's cheek who is a little sleepy and has her head resting on her mom's shoulder and her little arms wrapped around her neck

 **Emily** "Okay, then…"

 **Caleb** "Thank you very much, Em"

 **Emily** "No problem" she says as she walks away

 **Hanna** looks back at Caleb, she holds Mila with one arm and she places the palm of her free hand on his cheek "I want you to be my husband too" she says as she starts to caress his cheek with her thumb "And yes, all this time working together again has been just amazing, but I'm looking forward for what comes next too… and the truth is… I just hope we get to work together again someday. Just think how crazy it is! I was afraid of having a relationship with you at first because we worked together, and all I want now is it to happen again" she says with a huge smile on her face while looking into his eyes "Anyway, we are such a good team… not just at work, but also in general… we made this beautiful baby girl here"

 **Caleb** has an arm wrapped around Hanna's waist so he takes his free hand to Mila's head, that is still resting on Hanna's shoulder, and he caresses her hair "I guess we are"

 **Hanna** "Yeah… and you know what? You are always telling me how much she is alike me... but I'm pretty sure she's got your big heart… she got that from you, the way she cares about others... she's not even two and she already worries about us"

Caleb has a big smile on his face as he listens to Hanna.

 **Hanna** "Anyway, I could keep telling you nice things all night long, but summing up, I love you and I can't wait to marry you… really, I thought you would never ask, I was even considering to propose to you myself" she says and causes Caleb to laugh

 **Caleb** "Shit, I love you so much" he says amused

 **Hanna** "Hey! Watch your tongue in front of her!" she tells him off but with an amused smile on her face

 **Caleb** "Sorry" he says while taking his hand from Mila's head to Hanna's cheek "I love you… my fiancée" he says already on Hanna's lips

Hanna smiles again before starting a kiss. A soft kiss, because they don't forget about the fact that their daughter is there.

 **Hanna** "Let's go back inside, I can't wait to show this amazing ring to everyone" she says when they pull away

 **Caleb** chuckles "Let's go" he takes her hand

* * *

OMG, I can't believe I finally ended this story haha... I thought it would take a few months but then it got longer and longer and it took me more than a year haha... anyway, this has been so much fun! I wasn't so sure about writting a story myself, I love reading Haleb fanfics, but I never imagined I would write one myself, I think everyone should try to do it, it's really fun.

Well, I hope you liked the end... it's kind of obvious, the typical ending, baby, engagement... everyone happy... but well, I guess it had to finish like that... I wasn't gonna put a name to the baby, since it was kind of complicated considering that names are so different around the world and Hanna and Caleb are from USA... but I needed a name because it was getting complicated to write avoiding it, so I googled a few names and it turned out that Mila is a name used in many countries, and I like names ending with "A" and it also happens to be the name I picked for my parents' new puppy a few months ago... so, well... I just picked that one. I'm sorry if it sounds weird or if you don't like it...

I think I'll miss writting this story... I have a new one in mind, but the truth is that I'm too busy to keep writting right now and I need a break... besides, writing in english is a little hard sometimes, but no one would read this if I write in spanish, LOL... I might get back over here with a new story, but I'm not sure. I'll just get back to be a reader for now.

Okay, please let me know what you think about this long final chapter :) Good bye!


End file.
